


This Little Girl (SCD Adoption Fic)

by muddyrockxo



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Episode: s01e02 Stronger Together, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Show Business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 285,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyrockxo/pseuds/muddyrockxo
Summary: "It's amazing how much someone can change our lives, in such a short space of time."A short conversation on Bondi Beach about the possibility of adopting a child leads Craig and his partner Jonathan to Sunnyside Children's Home. It is there that they meet Jessica, a young, orphaned girl who has been waiting to be adopted for half her life.
Relationships: Craig Revel Horwood/Undisclosed
Kudos: 4





	1. distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So I deleted the previous version of this as I went through and made some corrections- and decided it would be easier just to republish the whole work. So here we go! 
> 
> This is my most read fic on wattpad, and definitely the one I'm most proud of. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

"Craig! Are you ready? It's your scene in a moment!" 

Craig jumped violently as the cameraman called across to him. He was far from ready; he had been daydreaming once again. Usually, he was on it and attentive, but today he was completely distracted by other things. 

"I'm so sorry," Craig apologised, making his way towards the others in the 6 inch heels and long coat that he was wearing, his wavy brown wig being swept back by the wind. "I'm just so distracted today.. by other things." 

"That's all right, Craig," the cameraman laughed, and Craig felt relieved that he wasn't annoyed at him for underperforming today. "I can understand that you're a bit distracted, what with what's happening tonight."

"Yep!" Craig nodded, brushing strands of the coarse brown wig out his eyes that had been blown in his face once more. They were currently filming an outdoor scene, and today it was very windy in Coventry. "I'm just so nervous and so excited all at once; a real mixture. You get me?" 

"I know exactly what you mean," the cameraman nodded in understanding. "It's only natural to feel that way. But hey, from what I've seen with you and the kids over the weeks, you're going to be the most amazing dad to this little girl you've been going on and on about." 

Craig chuckled as he stood in front of the camera, ready to begin his scene, trying to put everything unrelated to the film that he was thinking about out of his head. He knew that he had been talking a lot about the little girl that he was adopting, but he just couldn't help it. He was just so excited and nervous and happy... every emotion all at once, really. 

Almost two years ago, when he and his boyfriend Jonathan had been on holiday in Australia together, the topic of adoption had first come up. They had been sunbathing on Bondi Beach, trying to catch a tan, when Jonathan had turned to Craig and asked him, "do you ever want kids?" 

Craig had replied, rather surprised at Jonathan's question, "yes, I've always wanted them. But I'd want to make sure it was the right time to have them first." 

The initial conversation about it had been brief, but on returning home to the mansion they shared with their little family, they had found themselves discussing it again. And again. And after many weeks of talking, and many nights spent discussing absolutely every single aspect of it, they decided that they wanted to go ahead with it. Go ahead with adopting a child. 

With the whole family now on board, Craig and Jonathan applied to an adoption centre- Sunnyside Children's Home, based in the centre of London. Following months of rigorous home checks, going to meetings, and filling out form after form, they were finally given the green light to adopt a child. 

In a meeting with one of the social workers, Patricia J. Spencer, Jonathan and Craig explained what they were looking for, and what they ideally wanted. They had decided that they didn't want a child that was too young, due to their hectic lifestyles. They wanted one whom was old enough to look after itself, but whom still needed them and whom would still rely on them. 

"Anywhere from 9-13 would be a great age," Jonathan had told Patricia, and Craig had agreed. 

A little while later, they had received a phone call from Patricia, whilst they were out for lunch at a nearby pub. She was calling to tell them the news that she had found a match- found their potential adoptive child. 

The child she was calling about was a little girl called Jessica Berry, possibly the client that had touched her heart the most out of all the ones she had worked with in her 20 years of being a social worker. 

Jessica- or Jess as everyone called her- had been in care basically all her life, as Craig and Jonathan soon came to learn. 

Her story touched Craig and Jonathan in ways they couldn't explain and they knew from that phone call that Jess was the child for them. They knew that it may be difficult, and they knew there would be hurdles and obstacles along the way, but they were more than ready for the challenge ahead of them. 

Their first meeting with Jess took place on a sunny afternoon. They took her out for lunch, took her to a nice little pasta restaurant as they knew just how much she adored pasta from what Patricia had told them. Though she had been extremely quiet and reluctant to talk about herself much, the meeting had gone rather well, and Craig and Jonathan both left feeling like they had found the daughter they had been looking for. 

Once the rest of their little extended family- Craig and Jonathan's best friends Darcey Bussell, Shirley Ballas and Bruno Tonioli- had met Jess, they confirmed they wanted to adopt her. The process was long and tedious and all they wanted was to take her home that instant, but they knew that they would have to wait till everything was sorted out. 

Tonight was finally the night. Tonight, they would be bringing Jess home permanently. And all of the family- especially Craig and Jonathan- were incredibly excited for the occasion, but also extremely nervous that they would mess up or end up not being the perfect parents that they longed to be to Jess. 

All of the cast of the movie that Craig was currently starring in as an villainous theatre director who delighted in being horrible to people especially children, had heard so much about Jess the last few weeks. In fact, it felt to all of them like they knew her already. Craig was constantly giving them updates, showing them pictures of the beautiful little girl that was now his daughter, and they all found it just adorable to see how excited and happy he was. 

"Tell you what," the cameraman winked, "we'll film this scene, then we'll break for lunch and then you can go home if you like." 

"Really?" Craig gasped, wondering if he had heard him correctly. It was rare that a cast member was let off early, unless they were ill or had a truly urgent reason to leave. 

"Of course. It's a very special day for you, and you have bigger things to get ready for today." 

"Thank you so much!" Craig thanked the director and the cameraman profusely, before standing next to the young girl that he was doing the scene with currently. "Right. I'm ready." 

The scene went without a hitch. Craig was word-perfect, as was the young girl he was acting with. It went so well, in fact, that a retake was unnecessary and the director immediately called for a lunch break. 

Heading inside the building, Craig pulled off his wig, which was starting to get rather itchy and annoying. After a quick change back into his regular clothes in the bathroom he took his lunchbag from the place where all the bags were kept. Bag in hand, he came back outside, sitting down with two of his co-stars, Celia and Simon. 

Unzipping the blue bag, he found a small little tub of tuna pasta that Jonathan had made him- his boyfriend really had been amazing like that recently. Every single day, he would get up early and make Craig something to take to work with him for lunch - something that Craig appreciated greatly. 

"Jess just loves pasta," he said suddenly to his colleagues. "Apparently it's her favourite food.. along with garlic bread." 

Celia and Simon both laughed as Craig mentioned Jess for probably the hundredth time that day. They found it so cute, him constantly rambling on about her. 

"Really? I don't think you've ever mentioned that one before," Celia joked, which made Craig chuckle and look apologetically at the two actors at the same time. 

"Sorry, guys. I know I'm constantly talking about Jess. God, I must be like a stuck record. I'm just so excited and yet so scared and so happy about tonight." 

"Hey, don't apologise! It's adorable," Celia replied, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "And I can sure imagine you are!" 

"It's just... I'm really scared about getting it wrong," Craig admitted, spearing some of the pasta with the plastic fork Jonathan had provided. "But at the same time, I'm so excited and so happy that it's finally happening, because I've wanted to be a dad ever since I was young. You know?" 

"Well, from what I've seen with you and the kids on set, you've got nothing to worry about!" Celia reassured him. "You're great with each and every one of them. And I'm sure you'll be even better with your own daughter." 

"Thanks," Craig blushed at the praise. "I'm just glad I've got the rest of the family behind me as well- especially Jonathan. Jonathan's going to be the best dad. And he's been amazing, keeping me calm and sane the last few days." 

"And you're going to be the best dad too," a voice said from behind them, and they all turned round to see that Jonathan himself was standing there, dressed in the simple black shirt and jeans that he had gone to work in earlier today. 

"Jonno!" Craig exclaimed happily, and stood up to give him a big hug. "How come you're here?" 

"Well, I finished work earlier than I expected, so thought I'd come and visit you on your lunch break," Jonathan laughed, returning the hug. "How's filming going?" 

"Craig's been distracted all morning thinking about tonight," Simon laughed. "And every other word that's come out of his mouth has been about Jess." 

"I wouldn't go as far to say that every other word has been about Jess, Simon," Craig replied dryly. "But yes, I have been rather distracted today." 

"Awww, bless you, Craigy" Jonathan chuckled, ruffling Craig's hair. "He's been stressing at home as well, bless him. But then again, I think we're all guilty of that in our house." 

"I think we are too," Craig agreed, finishing up the last of his pasta. "That was delicious. Anyways, Jonno, I've been let out of here early- so shall we go home now?" 

"Sure!" Jonathan nodded. "I've been let off work early today too, so we can go back home and try and chill out until it's time to start driving down to London." 

"Sounds like a plan," Craig nodded, and with that, headed on over to the cameramen and directors to say goodbye and confirm that it was okay for him to leave. 

"Best of luck for tonight, Jonathan," Celia smiled at the horticulturalist, once Craig was talking to the director. Over the last few weeks, the cast had seen quite a lot of Jonathan; if he had a day off work or a day where he had some free time he would often come down to filming and see them all. "You'll definitely have to bring young Jess down to see us at some point." 

"Oh, I'm sure we will get round to doing that!" Jonathan nodded, running his fingers through his permed hair, which was being swept around in the wind. "Give her a few days to settle in, and then we'll think about bringing her down." 

"Yeah, get her settled down and used to living with you first," Simon agreed. "After all, we've still got five and a half weeks of filming left... there's still plenty of time left for you to bring her down." 

"Right, I'm all ready to go." Craig came bounding over to the little group, all smiles. "I've been given the day off tomorrow, as they don't really need me for any scenes, so we can spend our first full day with Jess all together." 

"Great!" Jonathan beamed at the good news. "Right, come on then. Let's go home and have a rest before we go out again to get little Jess." 

After saying a quick goodbye to the cast and receiving some reassuring words from all of them, Craig and Jonathan linked arms and began to walk towards Jonathan's car, ready to begin the hour and a half journey back home. 

Watching them leave, Celia said privately to Simon, "he worries a lot about things, our Craig, but he'll be fine. They both will be." 

"Totally," nodded Simon, launching his empty water bottle at the bin, it landing inside without even touching the sides. "But... you know what, Celia?"

"What?" 

"This Jessica is an incredibly lucky girl. And Craig and Jonathan will truly be the best parents. I can see it now."


	2. her chance

"Jess, are you almost ready?" 

From her position on the floor, trying desperately to zip up the bulging case that everything she owned was stuffed in, Jessica shouted back, "yes, Patricia!" 

She had just finished packing up all of her stuff, ready for her new family to arrive for her. In little more than half an hour, she would be leaving Sunnyside- hopefully for good- and going to her adoptive home. She could hardly believe that after all these years, and two adoptions that never came to be, she was getting out of the care home and being adopted. Her time had come at last. 

After her parents died when she was only two years old, Jess was taken into care. The one and only immediate family member was her grandmother, but unfortunately Eileen Berry's health was rapidly failing and she was barely able to take care of herself, let alone a five year old girl. With no aunties or uncles or anyone else- both Charity and Liam Berry were only children- there was no other viable option, and so Jess was taken to Sunnyside Children's Home. 

Nowadays, Jess didn't really remember her parents. She had been so young when they died - she didn't have any recollection of them. 

She did have a photo of them in a frame though, that she kept on her bedside table. It was a photo of all three of them actually - taken the day that they brought a newborn Jess home from the hospital. From time to time, she would find herself looking at it, wondering what life would be like if her parents hadn't died in that car crash and she had stayed alive. 

An unknown person smashing their car into Charity and Liam's with the intention to kill was the reason Jess was an orphan. 

There had been two times when Jess thought she was finally getting out of the care home. One had been a few months after she arrived, when two men had wanted to adopt her. Unfortunately, within a few weeks, the adoption was cancelled. 

Jess never knew exactly why it was cancelled, she was just told by Patricia that they weren't good people and that another family would come along who would want her. 

And soon enough, they did- an American couple with three children and a house in the country. They were so close to the process being finalised and Jess was getting so excited about the prospect of going to live with them. But unfortunately, just as the process was about to finish, they pulled out for reasons Jess again, was never told. 

Jess was devastated when she found out she had been denied a home for the second time. She had now sadly resigned herself to her fate, living in the care home until she was old enough to move out and get a job and a house of her own. 

Sunnyside wasn't that bad; Jess actually quite liked life there. She got on with most of the others there, though she did prefer to keep herself to herself, and had a close relationship with all of the staff, particularly Patricia. She was a favourite with the staff actually, because of her obedient nature and impeccable manners. She would go so far as to say she loved life there... but she loved the idea of being adopted more. 

Only thing was, she doubted it would ever happen again. Surely she couldn't be lucky again? 

But it did happen again. And now, finally, her chance had come again. 

She was seven years old when she was introduced to a couple that were really interested in adopting her- Jonathan, a horticulturalist by trade, and Craig, a dancer and TV judge that judged celebrities on their dancing abilities. Despite both being in the public eye, Jess had never heard of either of them; but she was glad about that. It meant that even though they were both famous, she wasn't starstruck by them which made their first meeting a lot easier. 

She was still apprehensive about meeting them though, and she returned to the care home that night thinking that Craig and Jonathan would never want to adopt a girl like her. Especially with the knowledge that they were both famous; she was absolutely convinced that they wouldn't want to see her again. She refused to get her hopes up. 

But they did. A few days later, to her immense surprise, Jess got the best news from Patricia as she headed on off to school. Craig and Jonathan had loved taking her out and wanted to go ahead with adopting her. 

As excited as she was about this, the girl simply would not allow herself to get too excited. Every time she found herself getting excited about going to live with them, she would stop and sternly remind herself of how close they had been to the end with her last adoption, and how it had been cancelled at the last moment. 

But it hadn't been cancelled. The adoption process had been seen right through to the end, and tonight, finally, Jess was going to her new adoptive home. And now, she was allowing herself to get excited at long last, even though there was still that doubt at the back of her mind that Jonathan and Craig wouldn't turn up for her. 

"Jess, Craig just rang. They'll be a little bit late... there's a bit of traffic on the motorway." Patricia explained, as she entered the room. "You all packed?" 

"Yes, I'm ready," Jess nodded, and gestured to her full suitcase, which she had finally managed to zip up after 15 minutes of trying. 

"Good girl." Patricia smiled down at the nine year old, unable to believe that tonight her secret favourite child was finally leaving the home. She was unbelievably happy for her, and was so grateful to Jonathan and Craig for coming along and giving Jess the chance that she had so longed for for years, but at the same time she was really sad to see her go. She had mixed feelings about the whole situation. 

"I'll call you when they get here, okay?" 

Jess nodded, as she stood in front of the mirror and began to brush her long, wavy brown hair into submission. She was dressed casually, wearing a thick, woolly grey jumper and black jeans as it was really cold outside, typically for London.

After a few minutes of brushing, she swept her hair into the usual side ponytail that she wore it in and secured it with a simple black hair tie. With that, she thumped down on her bed, waiting for her dads to finally arrive for her. 

.. 

Exactly twenty minutes later, the doorbell of the care home rang its shrill ring, the sound vibrating throughout the building. 

Jess ran to her window, that overlooked the front garden and the road outside, and beamed as she saw two very familiar men just coming in the door. They had arrived.. they were here to get her. She was actually leaving Sunnyside. 

She took a last look round just as Patricia called her down, remembering everything she had done in this room, from homework to sleeping to laying awake after she was technically supposed to be sleeping and sneakily reading by the light of a torch. 

Lifting up her case, which was extremely heavy due to all the stuff she had shoved in there, Jess closed the door of the bedroom that had been hers for all these years and headed down the stairs for the last time. 

Craig and Jonathan were standing there with Patricia, holding hands as they smiled up at the sight of the girl making her way down the stairs. Jess gave them a big smile back and, placing her case on the floor, ran into Jonathan's outstretched arms. 

"Ready to come home, little Jess?" Jonathan questioned, and Jess nodded eagerly, hugging Craig as well. 

"Right then! Say goodbye to everyone and then we'll get going," winked Craig, and slipped his arm lovingly round his boyfriend's shoulders as Jess ran into the lounge, where all the girls and boys also at the care home were sitting watching television. 

After saying goodbye to everyone and promising that she'd keep them updated on her new life with Craig, Jonathan and the rest of the family, Jess headed back to Craig, Jonathan and the woman who had been like a mother and a best friend to her the last four years - Patricia. Craig had hold of her luggage in his right hand, set to carry it to the car for her. 

"You said goodbye to everyone, darling?" Craig asked her, receiving a nod in response from Jess. "Right then, we'll head off." 

Patricia was by now done with trying to hold back her emotion. Tears unashamedly running down her face, she held out her arms to the girl that was probably her favourite girl that she had ever worked with, and Jess ran into them, hugging her hard. 

"I'm so, so proud of you, Jessica Horwood," Patricia said, straight from the heart, using Jess' new official surname. "You've come so far since you arrived, and I can't wait to see how you get on with your new family. You deserve a happy ending more than any other girl I know." 

"Thank you..." Jess whispered. "Thank you for everything. I'll miss you." 

"And I'll miss you too, my darling. But I'll be in contact with your family, and I'll definitely have to come and visit you in your new home." Lifting the girl's head up off her shoulder, she whispered, looking into her eyes, "now, you be good for your new family, okay?" 

Jess nodded, and Patricia knew that she would be; asides from a few incidents, Jess had been one of the most well-behaved, obedient girls at the care home. Patricia couldn't see her misbehaving for the family any time soon. 

"I will... bye, Patricia," Jess whispered, giving her one last hug before turning to her new family, the tears threatening to spill. The events of the last five minutes had made her realise how enormous adoption truly was; though she had longed for so long to get out of Sunnyside, this place really had shaped the person she was today. She would miss it greatly, as excited as she was to move in with Craig, Jonathan and the rest of the family. 

"Bye, Jess," Patricia nodded and waved at her, not even bothering to wipe away the large tears that were rolling down her cheeks as she did so. 

"Come on then, darling," Craig smiled at Jess comfortingly, holding his hand out. Jess took it in hers, and the trio began to walk out the care home. 

"Car's just round the corner," Craig told Jess, as Jess took one last look back at the building she had just left. "We live about an hour and a half away from here, depending on traffic." 

Jess nodded, not daring to open her mouth in case she burst into tears. 

Arriving at the car, Jonathan opened the back door for Jess to climb in, Craig hoisting her luggage up into the spacious boot. Fastening her seatbelt, Jess settled back, ready for the journey home. 

Jonathan and Craig climbed into the front seats; Craig behind the steering wheel, Jonathan in the front passenger seat. As Craig began fiddling with the CD player, trying to get it to work, Jonathan turned in his seat, looking round at Jess. 

"You okay there, little Jess?" he questioned; "little Jess" was what he had come to affectionately refer to her as. 

Jess nodded, blinking hard to try and get rid of the water in her eyes. 

"Sweetheart, you do know it's okay to cry, right?" Jonathan sighed, realising that she was trying to hide her emotions. 

Jess shook her head; she hated crying in front of people. 

"It's fine to have a little cry," Jonathan told her, reaching his hand back to hold hers. "Cry all you need to. It must be difficult leaving somewhere you've lived for so long." 

"Uh-huh," Jess nodded, finally letting the tears flow and immediately feeling ashamed. "I'm... I'm sorry. I'm so happy to be coming home with you... but at the same time it's sad to leave because... this place has made me who I am today." 

"Hey, that's completely understandable!" Jonathan exclaimed, stroking Jess' hand with his thumb. "You don't have to say sorry... like I said, it's perfectly okay to cry. It's an emotional moment for you." 

Jess nodded again, words failing her as the tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"Sorry," she apologised, as she tried to wipe away her tears with the sleeve of the jumper she was wearing.

"Hey, don't ever apologise for crying in front of us," Craig chimed in, stopping his rummaging through his box of CDs so that he could talk to her. "We're your family now. You're allowed to cry whenever you need to, all right?" 

"Here, beautiful girl. Use this." Jonathan passed her a tissue and she began to mop at her face, trying her best to stop crying. "There you go."

"Hey, Jess," Craig changed the subject, wanting to cheer her up, "what music do you want me to play for the ride home?" 

"Oh... um, what music do you have?" Jess asked, wondering what to suggest. Making decisions was not the little girl's forte. 

"Practically everything- name a CD and I'm almost certain to have it," laughed Craig, handing her the box, which must have had about 100 discs in it. "Go on, pick one you like." 

"I don't know... um, I sort of like ABBA," Jess answered, as she spied a CD of ABBA's greatest hits. 

"Perfect! I love ABBA too," Craig winked, and slipped the ABBA CD that Jess handed him into the CD player. "One of my favourite bands actually." 

Jess laughed. 

Craig pressed play and Mamma Mia began to play, Jonathan immediately beginning to move his head in time to the music from the front passenger seat. Jess found herself tapping her foot as the singing began, unable to resist. 

Gearing up the car, Craig turned round to face Jess. 

"Right then," he nodded, turning back round seeing that she was settled and happier, "let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Sorry that it's shorter, but the next chapter will be longer... I just felt the first two chapters had no need to be really long. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also, just in case you weren't too sure, Jess is nine years old in this story, going on ten. I've made her three years younger than the original because I think she suited nine better, to be honest with you. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm off to bed now because I've got to be up early in the morning. I'm hoping to update this story once a week at least but no promises. I'll update as often as I can though. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	3. home

"Jess! We're home, sweetheart." 

Craig pulled the car into the driveway, parking a short distance away from the house. Turning off the engine, the car now at a halt, he turned round in his seat and exchanged a smile with Jonathan as he was met with the sight of his daughter sleeping, her head resting against the window. 

"Bless her. She looks simply adorable, doesn't she?" Jonathan cooed, as he gently pushed open the car door.

"She sure does. Why don't you wake her up whilst I take her stuff inside?" Craig suggested, pushing open his own door and walking round to open the boot, making sure to do it all quietly so that Jess wouldn't be startled suddenly.

Jonathan nodded and climbed out the car as well. Getting into the back with Jess, he gently shook her shoulder, causing her to violently jump and look round at him with rather frightened eyes. 

"Hey, it's all right," Jonathan was quick to soothe her, and she relaxed as she realised it was just one of her adoptive dads; no one to be wary of. "Sorry to frighten you, sweetheart. We're home!" 

"It's okay. We are..? Already?" Jess cried, and gazed out the window, gasping as she saw her new home laying right before her. 

She was taken aback by just how massive it was- Craig had told her that they lived in a huge house in the countryside, but she had not expected something quite so... massive. 

"We sure are!" Jonathan laughed, smiling to himself as he saw how awestruck she looked as she saw the mansion they called home for the first time. 

"That journey went so quick," Jess commented, as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes, stifling a yawn. 

"Probably because you slept most of it. Time always goes so much faster when you sleep," Jonathan replied as he helped Jess out of the car. "Craig's already taken your stuff inside, so shall we go on in?"

Jess nodded and took hold of Jonathan's hand as they began to walk up to the front door. She could see barely anything in the garden because it was dark and the streetlamps didn't reach that far up the dirt track; the only light shining on the front garden was a rather dim, outside light. Despite the dark, however, she could still make out a few things- and from what she could see, it looked beautiful. 

"I'll give you a proper tour round the garden tomorrow morning when it's light," Jonathan promised the little girl, stopping at the front door. "But we'll give you a tour of the inside of the house tonight, if you like." 

Jess nodded. "Sounds great, thank you." 

"Perfect!" Jonathan beamed, opening the heavy door, which had been left unlocked by Craig. "Come on then, sweetheart... let's go inside." 

As they stepped through the door and into the hallway, two ladies came running out to greet them- one tall, slim and brown haired, and one smaller with thick black hair tied back in a ponytail. Shirley and Darcey; Craig and Jonathan's two best girlfriends. They had lived with Craig for years now, in what was meant to be a temporary arrangement. It turned out though that they really suited living together, and almost a decade later, absolutely nothing had changed. 

"Hey!" Shirley cried, immediately pulling Jess in for a massive cuddle to welcome her. "How are you, gorgeous?" 

"Good, thanks," Jess replied, with a smile. 

"By the way, Jess, Bruno is away tonight," Shirley explained softly, whilst continuing to hug her. "He's in the States filming, but he'll be back tomorrow." 

"You can come to the airport with me tomorrow night if you'd like, Jess," Craig told her, and Jess nodded. 

"Yes. I'd like that." 

"Welcome home, lovely," Darcey smiled, enveloping Jess in a hug as soon as Shirley released her. "It's so good to have you come home at last."

"I'm so happy to be here," Jess said honestly; and she was, she was immensely grateful that something this amazing was finally happening to her. 

"Awwww, you're such a sweet little thing," Darcey cooed. "Dinner will be ready soon... it will probably be around twenty minutes by the time I've served up and everything." 

"Hey. Whilst we're waiting to eat, why don't Jonno and I give you a tour of the house?" Craig suggested, and Jess nodded. 

"Okay!" 

"Great! Follow us then, darling." 

Jonathan followed Craig out the room, leading Jess into the lounge to begin their tour. Shirley and Darcey exchanged a smile with one another, then headed back into the kitchen together, waiting for the dinner to finish. Darcey was in charge of cooking; Shirley just enjoyed using that time to watch her dinner being cooked and catch up with her friend after a long day of them both being at work. 

"This is the lounge, Jess," Craig explained, as they entered a massive room with huge, white leather sofas. The flat screen TV on the wall must have been at least 42 inches, and the chandelier hanging from the wall was one of the many indicators of how well-off they were. "We spend most of our time in here when we're at home, don't we, Jonno?" 

"Yep," Jonathan nodded. "This is the room where we all hang out together, when we're all at home." 

There were pictures hung all round the walls in gorgeous frames, pictures of the family in lots of different places. Jess could see a photo of Jonathan and Craig at some massive gardening centre together, a photo of the whole family on a beach in some country where it was hot and sunny, and a photo of her... that had been taken the first time that Craig and Jonathan had met her. 

"You've got a photo of me up," she commented, pointing at it. 

"Of course we do, darling! You're part of our family now, so of course you need to be on our walls," Craig replied. "Anyways, shall we go on in to the next room now?" 

Jess nodded and followed her dads into the next room, which was the dining room. 

Then, after a quick tour, they headed back into the lounge and up the stairs, so Jonathan and Craig could show Jess the bedrooms and who slept where. Each bedroom door had the name of the person whose bedroom it was in fancy gold lettering on it, so that Jess wouldn't get confused. 

"Your bedroom is next to ours," Craig told Jess, as they arrived at their shared room. "Ready to go in?" 

Jess nodded. 

Swinging open the door, Jess couldn't help but gasp as she saw her new bedroom. Shirley and Darcey had been the ones to set it all up for her, with their eyes for detail, and they had done a pretty amazing job of it. 

A double bed was pushed against the wall and covered in a blue duvet set and lots of fluffy blankets, and there were already three photos of her on the wall. One was a photo that Patricia had sent the family of Jess at her 8th birthday party, one was a photo of Jonathan, Craig and Jess together, and one was of her with the whole family the day she met them all together for the first time. 

"We'll take you shopping in the next few days and get you some more things for the room and get you some new clothes.. we thought you might like to choose instead of us choosing for you," Jonathan explained to the little girl. 

Jess smiled as her eyes took in every single part of the room. "Thank you! Are you sure..?" 

"Of course we're sure," Craig chuckled, glad that she was satisfied with her new room. "You're our little girl now." 

That made Jess smile even more, till she was grinning ear to ear like the Cheshire cat. She had wanted, for the last few years, nothing more than to be part of a real family once again. And now, that wish had finally come true.

The two men managed to show Jess the family bathroom, which was spacious and overlooked the garden and had a blue marble bathtub with dolphin taps, and Jonathan's little study, before there was a call from Darcey from downstairs. 

"Guys, dinner's ready!" 

"Come on, little Jess," Jonathan nodded his head towards the staircase. "Let's go down and eat." 

.. 

Darcey carefully ladled spaghetti onto five plates and spooned a large amount of the bolognese sauce onto each portion. She should have been doing six portions, but Bruno was away in Los Angeles. He would be back tomorrow night, but for tonight, there was one less person at home. 

Taking a block of cheese and the cheese grater, she grated cheese onto the top of each portion.

She had decided to make spaghetti bolognese tonight at the suggestion of Patricia earlier that day. Patricia had told them that it might help Jess feel more settled and more at home if they made her favourite dinner, so Darcey had done so. She had also made garlic bread for them all, knowing Jess' love for the side order. 

After grating a good amount of cheese onto each plate, she began to take everything through to the dining room- the knives and forks, the plates full of food, and the water jug and some cups- and set it all out on the table. 

She called the family into the dining room once it was all laid out, and they all quickly filed in, taking their seats. Jess' face lit up as she saw that Darcey had made her favourite dinner, and she was quick to thank the former ballerina, albeit timidly. 

"Is there a seating plan?" Jess questioned as everyone sat down, not wanting to sit in the wrong seat and make her new family angry on the first night.

"No, you can sit wherever you like, darling" Craig reassured her. "We don't have a seating plan or anything like that in this house." 

Jess took the seat next to Jonathan and waited till the others were eating till she picked up her knife and fork to begin her meal. Twirling some spaghetti expertly around her fork, she sucked it up into her mouth, smiling happily at the beautiful taste. 

"Nice?" Craig chuckled lightly as she swallowed. 

"Uh-huh," Jess nodded before twirling more spaghetti up around her fork. 

"Good." 

Jess stayed quiet throughout most of the meal, preferring to just sit back and listen as the family told her about all the projects they were working on, and lots of other things besides. 

It was only towards the end when they were all beginning to finish up with their platefuls that she asked timidly, "are there any... rules in this house that I need to follow?" 

The family all looked at one another. They had decided on some rules for Jess, enough so that she would know her limits but not too many that they were restricting her. They wanted her to have a good level of freedom whilst she was here, but she also needed clear boundaries set in place. 

"Yes, we do have a few," Craig answered, "but not too many. Jonno, go fetch me the paper with them on, and I'll tell you, Jess." 

Jonathan left the room and came back a few moments later with a piece of paper in his hand covered in Craig's huge, scruffy writing. Handing it to Craig, he sat back down to finish the last few bites of his meal. 

"Okay, are you listening, Jess?" Craig asked, and Jess nodded, looking in Craig's direction, though she refused to look him in the eyes. Eye contact scared her and always had done. 

"Okay. Number one is that you are polite and respectful to everyone in this house and everyone that comes into this house," Craig read, and Jess nodded to show she understood. "Number two is quite similar... it's to use your manners at all times. Manners don't cost a thing and we don't expect to see you being bad mannered, understood?" 

"I won't be rude, I promise," Jess said timidly. 

"Number three is that you need to clean up after yourself," Craig continued. "I don't mind if you don't make your bed one morning or don't put books on the bookshelves and instead leave them in the corner, but at the very least pick up dirty clothes from the floor and take them to the laundry and stuff like that." 

Jess nodded again, taking everything in. She was glad that the rules didn't seem too major- she had had to abide by most of these at the children's home anyways. It was nothing new for her. 

"Number four, when you have school, your bedtime is 10pm. But on weekends you can stay up later, as long as we don't have something to do early the next day," Craig explained, and Jess thought that a reasonable bedtime. 

She remembered how at the children's home, she had had to go to bed at 8.30pm on school nights up until earlier this year. 

Even though they had set this bedtime in place, Craig and the rest of the family knew that they most likely wouldn't stick to it. They knew now that they would be quite lenient with this kind of thing; as long as she got enough sleep and wasn't too exhausted to function, they would probably let her have freedom with this- within reason. 

"And finally, number five. This isn't a rule, but it's something we want you to remember. If you're ever feeling sad or upset about anything, no matter how trivial it is, you can always, always come and talk to us. You're part of our family now, Jess, and we love you and will care for you for as long as we live." 

Jess was truly touched by this little speech, and replied in a little voice, "I promise I'll stick to all these rules." 

"That's my girl," Craig beamed, happy that she seemed to think the rules fair, just like the rest of the family did. "Right, is everyone finished?" 

There was a general chorus of "yes" from everyone, and Jess thanked Darcey again for making her favourite dinner.

"You're welcome, lovely," Darcey replied, with a warm smile. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it." 

"Right then, let's clear up and then maybe we could go into the lounge and watch something on the telly," Craig suggested, standing up and pushing his chair in before collecting up his and Jess' plates. 

"Great idea!" Jonathan agreed, getting to his feet as well. "We normally just watch the television after dinner and chill in the lounge, Jess." 

"I like that idea," Jess said quietly, helping to carry some of the things to the massive kitchen, the one room that she hadn't been in yet. 

She was stunned once as she saw it. It was massive, like every other room in the house, and had a sliding door that led into what looked to be the back garden.

"This house is so beautiful."

"Awww, I'm glad you like it, my darling," Craig smiled, rubbing her shoulder gently. "Right, whilst I wash up, why don't you go upstairs and put your pyjamas on, and then come downstairs to watch TV?" 

Jess nodded. 

"Okay. See you back down here in ten minutes." 

Jess headed upstairs, pulling her suitcase up the stairs after her. It was extremely heavy, but she didn't like to ask for help - she liked her independence. With a lot of grunting and a lot of pulling, she finally got the bulky case up to the top of the stairs. 

It only took her a few minutes to go to the bathroom, get changed into her pink love heart patterned pyjamas, and head back downstairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was met with the comforting sight of her family curled up on the sofas together, some kind of documentary on the television. 

Craig patted the place next to him, and Jess smiled and sat down in that spot. Slipping his arm around her, Craig pulled his daughter into his side and tucked the blanket up to her chin, making her warm and comfortable. 

.. 

"She looks so cute when she's sleeping, doesn't she?" 

It was midnight and the two ladies had gone up to bed a little while ago. Jess had been sleeping against Craig for the last hour, her head resting against his side, his arm wrapped round her. Craig hadn't had the heart to move her, but he was getting quite tired, so he knew he would have to. 

"She sure does," Jonathan smiled down at his daughter, unable to believe that she truly was his and that they truly had adopted her. "Bless her.. shall we take her up to bed?" 

"Good idea," Craig nodded, gently unhooking his arm from round her and standing up, before lifting her carefully into his arms. "I'm really tired." 

"Me too. Been a long day, hasn't it?" Jonathan replied, as Craig began to head upstairs, Jess in his arms. "Full of excitement." 

Jess stirred (she had always been a very light sleeper) and gave a little cry as Craig reached the top of the stairs. She was half- asleep, so consequently was confused as to where she was. All she knew, was that she was no longer on the sofa, where she had fallen asleep. 

"It's okay, my darling, we're just taking you up to bed," Craig soothed, stroking his hand over her back. "Go back to sleep." 

Jonathan kindly opened the door to the bedroom, as Craig had no free hand, and waited in the doorway as Craig got Jess settled down in bed. Tucking her up under the duvet and blankets, Craig stroked her hair off her face, before giving her a kiss goodnight. 

"Night night, Jess darling," he whispered, as Jess cuddled down under the duvet, her eyes closed. "See you in the morning, okay?" 

Jess nodded, half asleep still. 

"If you need anything in the night, we're just next door, okay?" Jonathan informed Jess, coming over to the bed and taking his turn to kiss her goodnight. "Come and wake one of us up if you need anything, we won't be angry or anything." 

"Night, Jonathan. Night, Craig," Jess murmured, before falling asleep, exhausted. It had been a long day for her too; she often didn't sleep very well, and she had been awake since 4.30am, extremely nervous about her adoption day and leaving the children's home. 

"Goodnight, little Jess," Jonathan whispered, smiling down at her once more before turning off the light and making his way out with Craig, closing the door behind him. 

.. 

"Well, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Jonathan remarked, as he pulled off his shirt, stripping down to just his boxers. It was a fairly warm night, which was very unusual for October in England. "No struggles with getting her to go to bed or anything. She just fell asleep on you by herself." 

"I never imagined there would be struggles," Craig answered, getting into bed and snuggling down under the covers as Jonathan tidied up his clothes. "She doesn't seem like the type to cause any trouble." 

"True..." Jonathan nodded, folding his shirt and placing it on the back of the chair; he could wear it again, it wasn't dirty. "She seems such a good girl.. hopefully she'll stay like that and won't start acting out after a few days of being here." 

"I'm sure she won't start misbehaving... Patricia told me that she's always been so well-behaved and polite," Craig told Jonathan, remembering a conversation that he had had with the girl's social worker where she had said those exact words. 

"When do you think we'll tell the press and the fans?" 

"About Jess? Before Blackpool, as I want to take her to Blackpool and have no fears," Craig answered, "so maybe week 5? Halloween maybe? Not sure, but definitely before we go to Blackpool." 

"Sounds like a plan, Craigy," nodded Jonathan, liking his boyfriend's train of thought. "You've got this all planned out well." 

"I really haven't, but that's sweet of you to say, Jonno," Craig chuckled, edging closer to Jonathan and resting his head on his shoulder. "To be honest, for now, I'm just making it all up as I go along. And hopefully, I get it right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.. thank you so much for reading! This part has changed a lot from the last version but I'm hoping it's improved from what I wrote last time round. Let me know if you enjoyed it or alternatively, if you didn't 😂


	4. get out

Craig awoke the next morning at 9am, after a reasonably good night's sleep. Usually, he would roll over and go back to sleep again, if it was his day off like it was today. Craig was a man who loved sleep very much- but a lie in wasn't going to happen, not today. 

Easing himself up off the bed so as not to wake Jonathan, who was still sleeping deeply next to him, he pulled on his dressing gown and headed out the room. Before making his way downstairs, he quietly put his head round Jess' door, which was still open from last night, and turned off the landing lights as he did so. 

Jess' first night wasn't terrible, but could have been better. 

At around 3am, Jonathan had gone to the bathroom, and had found Jess curled up on the pitch-black landing, crying. After taking her back to her bedroom and calming her down, Jonathan had got it out of the girl that she was afraid of the dark.

With promises to buy her a little nightlight she could have on in her room at night, Jonathan had left the door ajar, allowing the light from the landing to stream in and provide her with some light if she woke up again. 

Jess routinely woke up in the middle of the night, for no apparent reason. It had been something that had happened ever since she had gone into care. She had always had a nightlight at the children's home, but it had broken the night before she went to her new home so she had left it behind. 

Craig and Jonathan had actually been told, and Craig, who had woken up when Jonathan had come back into bed, was furious at himself for not remembering what Patricia had mentioned to them a few weeks before. He knew that he would probably make some form of mistake one day as a dad, but not on the very first night! 

Right now, Jess was curled up in the foetal position, which made her look even smaller than she already was. She was already small for her age, but right now she looked about five or six- she was that tiny. Craig sighed happily as he gazed at her, before gently pushing the door to and making his way down the stairs. 

He had decided to make breakfast for everyone- a full English to celebrate Jess' first full day as part of their family. Breakfast was not really a big thing in their household; usually it was a cereal bar or a slice of toast as they hurried to get their stuff ready and get out of the door by a certain time. But everyone had a day off today, it was a day worth celebrating, and Craig couldn't think of a better way to celebrate than with a traditional, English breakfast. 

As he began to get everything cooking- he knew he had about an hour before everyone would begin to surface- he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

A few seconds later, Darcey appeared in the doorway, still in the nightgown she had slept in. 

"Morning," she yawned, running her fingers through her messy bedhair. 

"Morning, Darce," Craig smiled, enveloping his housemate in a huge hug. "You okay?" 

"I'm great, thanks. You?" Darcey replied, as she headed across to boil the kettle ready for her morning cup of tea. 

"All right. I'm just slightly annoyed with myself, I guess..." Craig admitted, thinking back to what had happened last night. 

"Why?" Darcey questioned, the kettle beginning to boil.

"Jess is really scared of the dark.. and I completely forgot and she woke up in the middle of the night really scared and Jonathan found her on the landing crying," Craig told her, all in one breath. "I just feel so bad that I didn't remember that. Like fucking hell, I'm meant to be a dad now, I should remember all this stuff." 

"Hey, you're way too hard on yourself," Darcey sighed, her head in the fridge as she searched for the carton of milk. "You can't be expected to get it all perfect instantly. You're bound to make mistakes... we all do." 

Darcey had two daughters from a previous marriage- Phoebe and Zoe. They lived with their dad in Australia, as they had settled so well there and neither Darcey nor her ex-husband, Angus, could bear to move them across the world to start afresh once more. 

Darcey still saw them every year, travelling over there at the same time as Craig went over there to see his family, but she missed them both desperately and wished she could be around more to see them blossoming into the beautiful young ladies they were. 

"I know, I know. I just can't believe I fucked up within twelve hours," sighed Craig, rubbing his face with his hands as he always did when he was stressed out. "I expected it to be at least a few weeks before I made my first parenting mistake.. " 

"If you didn't make mistakes, you wouldn't be a parent," Darcey replied, wisely. "Us parents... we fuck up once a day, whether that's when we shout at our kids for getting in the way when we're trying to make dinner or when we give our kids ham sandwiches for lunch when they wanted tuna. You and Jonathan are going to make mistakes left, right and centre- but at the end of it you'll have a gorgeous, grown up daughter and you'll be the proudest of her." 

"I already am the proudest of her," smiled Craig. Darcey really did know the right thing to say in every situation- that was one of the things he loved most about her. "Thanks, Darce. I needed to hear this." 

"You're welcome," Darcey smiled back, and enveloped her friend in a huge hug just as footsteps were heard on the stairs. 

They broke apart as a small figure entered the room, all dressed and ready for the day. 

Jess. 

"Hello!" she said softly.

"Good morning, my darling!" Craig's face broke into a huge smile as he saw the little girl standing in the doorway, and he held out his arms. "Hey, come here. I want to talk to you for a second." 

Bile rose in Jess' throat as she walked towards Craig and sat down on his knee, her mind frantically flashing back to everything she had done since her arrival. Had she done something wrong already? 

"Don't look so scared, silly," Craig laughed. "I just wanted to apologise myself to you, actually. Jonathan told me about what happened in the night..." 

"Oh.. I'm sorry," Jess apologised, immediately feeling ashamed of herself for what had happened in the early hours. She was always very quick to say sorry. 

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Craig laughed, seeming genuinely surprised that that word had come out of his daughter's mouth. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not remembering that you're scared of the dark. But when we go out to get Bruno tonight, we will pop down to the shops on the way and buy you a little nightlight so that tonight you won't have the same thing." 

"Thanks, Craig. I'm sorry," Jess apologised again. 

"Hey, don't say sorry! You don't have any need to be sorry," Craig reassured her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Mwah. Anyways, why don't you go and get yourself seated at the outside table? We're going to eat our breakfast outside today as it's such a nice day." 

Jess nodded happily, and headed out the back door, running across the garden lightly to the huge garden table where they would often eat when they had sit-down garden parties and barbecues. Darcey smiled fondly after her, then turned to Craig. 

"You're pretty amazing at this whole dad thing already, Craig." 

"Awww, thanks Darce! You really think so?" Craig blushed a little as he began to put the sausages onto plates, as they were by now fully cooked. 

"I don't just think so," was Darcey's reply. "I know so." 

..

Breakfast was just as enjoyable a meal as dinner last night had been. The family never usually sat down and ate a big breakfast together, so it was rather strange doing so. They very much enjoyed the full English that Craig had gone to so much effort to make for them. 

Throughout the meal, they did lots more talking; lots more getting to know each other. Jess told them all children's home stories, which everyone greatly enjoyed hearing. 

After breakfast, Craig volunteered to do the washing up, whilst Jonathan took Jess on the tour of the garden that he had promised the night before. Taking hold of her hand, he decided to start off in the front garden first, as that was slightly smaller than the literal forest they had for a back garden. 

"This is the front garden," he explained to her, like a proper tour guide, as they walked out the front door. "So we have the pool here, as you can see. And we have lots of sunbeds and chairs around it, because in the summer we like to throw pool parties and things and we always have lots of guests." 

Jess marvelled at the Olympic sized pool.

"Do you like swimming?" Jonathan asked her. 

"I can't..." Jess replied, laughing a little as her shyness began to fade away. 

"You can't swim?" Jonathan looked surprised at the revelation. "Well, I can teach you, if you like." 

"That would be good," the little girl nodded. "Please." 

"Well then, maybe later on today or tomorrow I'll get teaching you," Jonathan smiled, as they headed towards the left hand side of the front garden, to head round to the back. "My family are typically very good at swimming - famous for winning every single swimming gala we had at school, we were, and annoying everyone that we were up against." 

"Sounds good, thank you," Jess smiled back. "I like that idea." 

"We'll definitely do that, then," Jonathan smiled, sitting down on one of the sunbeds overlooking the pool and sitting Jess down beside him. "I've got the rest of the week off, so as long as the weather is nice, I'll teach you any day." 

"So you don't have to go to work for the rest of the week?" Jess checked, gazing at the pool in wonder. 

"Exactly. I asked for the rest of the week off so that I could spend it helping you settle in," Jonathan beamed. "I work for a horticultural company, and I was well overdue some proper time off, so I'm taking it now." 

"Horti- what?" Jess' eyebrows furrowed as she tried to pronounce the word Jonathan had just uttered. "I thought you were a gardener?" 

Jonathan laughed loudly. "I am a gardener, little Jess. A horticulturalist is just another word for a gardener." 

"Oh." Jess flushed red and bowed her head. "Sorry." 

"Awww, it's fine!" Jonathan chuckled, as he stood up from the sunbed. "Don't apologise. It's a big word to learn. Anyways, shall we resume the tour of the garden?" 

.. 

"Jess, sweetie. Is this one okay?" 

Craig held up a small nightlight in the shape of a star, showing it to Jess, who was stood beside him.

After a day of chilling out in the garden, playing board games and generally just enjoying being together, Craig and Jess were on their way to collect Bruno from the airport, and had stopped at the shops on the way to pick up a night light for Jess. 

"Uh-huh," Jess nodded, with a smile. "It looks like the one I used to have, actually." 

"So you're fine with me buying this one..?" Craig made absolutely sure. 

"Yep, I like it!" Jess nodded once more. "Craig... I'm sorry you're having to buy this for me. I'm nine years old... I should be able to sleep in the dark without needing a nightlight." 

"Darling, I've already told you so many times today, please don't apologise," Craig sighed, bending down and giving her a hug. "It's okay to be scared of something- everyone gets scared." 

"I just don't want to be thought a baby." Jess said quietly. 

"And no one thinks you a baby! Not in our house," Craig reassured her, kissing her gently on the forehead. "I promise." 

"Thank you," Jess smiled, feeling much less ashamed of the fact that Craig was having to buy her a nightlight when she was 10 in a few months time. 

"Let's go and pay, then." Craig took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently in his. "And what do you say to the lady or man behind the counter if they recognise me?" 

"That I'm your niece Isabelle and that I'm over from Australia for a few weeks," Jess obediently repeated the exact phrase that Craig had told her to say. 

Upon leaving the house, it had dawned on Craig that there was a chance he would be recognised whilst out, and that people could start speculating. All the general public had to do was catch one glimpse of Craig with a little girl and there would be at least a million comments all over the internet questioning who the girl really was. So, he had told Jess to say that she was his niece from Australia, if anyone asked who she was. That way, the public would be thrown off the trail a little bit longer. 

"Good girl," Craig praised her, "that's exactly it. Now come on, let's get this paid for and then make our way to the airport." 

If the cashier had recognised Craig, she certainly didn't show it. She acted like he was any other human being, which he was very relieved about, and Jess had no reason to repeat the phrase she had been taught by Craig. Soon enough, they were back in the freezing car- which had become even colder in the short time they were in the shop- getting ready to continue driving.

"Here, let's pop this on you," Craig said softly, draping a huge woolly blanket over the little girl, who was shivering. "We'll pop the heating on again as well- that'll warm you up soon enough." 

Straightening up, he closed Jess' door, getting behind the wheel himself. With a smile in the rear view mirror at his daughter, he put the car into gear and continued to drive steadily towards Heathrow Airport. 

"Fancy playing some music?" Craig asked Jess, pulling out his CD box like he had done last night. "I always like to play music when I'm driving; it makes the journey a lot more fun." 

Jess nodded, snuggling up further underneath the blanket and resting her head on the window. 

"How about some Queen?" Craig suggested, pulling out one of the discs. 

"Who is Queen?" Jess asked, never having heard that name before. 

"You don't know who Queen are?" Craig said in disbelief. As Jess shook her head, he slid the CD into the player and told her, "goodness me, Jess, I'm shocked you don't know! Well, I'm going to show you." 

As the first track began to play, Craig opened his mouth and began singing along, keeping his eyes on the road, looking in the rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of Jess every now and again. 

"One dream,   
One soul,   
One prize,   
One goal,   
One golden glance of what should be..." 

.. 

Twenty minutes later, Craig pulled into the massive carpark at Heathrow Airport. Turning off the music that had been blaring out the speakers, he turned round to face his daughter, who was cuddled up in the blanket and reading the book that she had brought with her. 

"We're here, sweetheart," he announced, opening his door and letting himself out. "Mind how you go... it's freezing out here." 

Jess unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door, beginning to shiver once more as she was exposed to the cold night air once more. 

"Come on, it'll be warmer inside," Craig reassured her, slipping an arm round her as he locked the car. 

Craig was right- inside the terminal, the heating was on, and Jess soon found herself feeling warmer. Craig tried to draw as little attention to them as possible as they made their way through the crowds, flipping up the hood on his jacket to try and cover his face up a little bit. 

It wasn't that he was ashamed to be seen with Jess; more that he didn't want the speculation. The fans could be so speculative at times, and he wanted to keep it as lowkey as possible until he himself could tell them the truth. 

"Right, darling, shall we go and sit down somewhere and have a drink?" Craig suggested, checking his watch and realising they were 25 minutes early. "We've got just under half an hour till Bruno's flight comes in." 

Jess nodded at this idea, and Craig led her towards a small little snack bar, where he often sat if he was early collecting Bruno. He was generally the one that did the airport runs, though Darcey or Shirley would step in if he was unavailable. 

"Do you want anything, darling?" he asked, gesturing at the food on offer. "Just get something light though; we're going to be having dinner when we get home." 

Jess chose a small cheese and tomato sandwich, whilst Craig opted for a packet of cheese and onion crisps. Setting it up on one of the trays and adding two bottles of mineral water, he paid for it at the counter, handing over a 20 pound note. 

Luckily the lady behind the counter also didn't seem to recognise him, and he felt extremely grateful. He was beginning to think that maybe tonight, he had gotten away with not being recognised by anyone. 

As Craig ate his crisps and drank his water, he found himself gazing at Jess several times, unable to believe that after years of dreaming of being a dad, he finally was one. It still hadn't sunk in properly that he was actually a dad; this young girl was his and Jonathan's responsibility for the next 9 years. 

They had just finished up when an announcement came over the speakers that Flight 805 from Los Angeles, California, had just landed. 

"That's Bruno's flight," Craig told Jess, standing up and collecting up his rubbish to go in the bin. "Come on, darling, we need to go to arrivals." 

Handing Craig the plastic that her sandwich had come wrapped in, Jess pulled her coat back on and followed her dad towards the very busy arrivals section. Craig was relieved that it was so busy- that way, there were more people to blend in with and less chance of being recognised. 

"Bruno's normally one of the first out," Craig said, "so we shouldn't be waiting too long." 

He was right. Less than five minutes later, Bruno came through the sliding doors, wearing a thick hoodie and big, dark sunglasses so that he wouldn't be recognised easily. Craig was very quick to spot him, and waved him over, pointing him out to Jess. 

"Hello!" Jess beamed, and hugged him, very happy to see him after several weeks. 

"Hi." Bruno's tone was blunt and curt as he gave her a half-hearted hug back, and Jess was left wondering what she had done wrong. 

Craig noticed it and raised his eyebrows warningly at the Italian. Bruno acted as though he hadn't seen it, and just sighed heavily, dragging his suitcase outside. 

"How was the flight?" Jess asked, when they were driving along in the car a few moments later. "Did you like Los Angeles?" 

"Los Angeles was the same as ever. I had a great time, thank you," Bruno replied in an extremely strained voice, "and the flight was fine." 

"How was Dancing With The Stars? Was the dancing good? Do you prefer Dancing with the Stars or Strictly?" Jess chattered away, which Craig found extremely cute but a very jet-lagged and sleep-deprived Bruno found intensely irritating. 

"Dancing with the Stars was great. I should hope the dancing was good, we are several weeks in now!" Bruno replied, trying his hardest not to scream at her to shut up, "and I don't prefer either. I love them both just as much." 

"What are the people you work with like? Are they nicer than the people here? Who was your favourite dancer?" 

"Oh my God, shut the fuck up!" Bruno lost it, too tired and irritated to be dealing with the incessant questions of a 9 year old girl. "Stop fucking questioning me, will you?" 

Jess stared at Bruno for a few moments, shocked and hurt, her eyes filling up with tears. Before she could blink them back, they began to spill down her cheeks, and her face crumpled. 

Seeing Jess begin to cry made Craig angry, so angry. Turning to Bruno, he said in a low but extremely dangerous tone, "get out." 

"Sorry?" Bruno laughed. 

"Get the fuck out my car," Craig snarled, and the look in his eyes actually scared Bruno. "I'm not having you speak to my daughter like that." 

"Um, I think you've failed to remember that she's my niece!" Bruno shouted, which made Jess cry even more; she hated it when people shouted at other people. "And besides, she brought it on herself.. doesn't she know when to stop fucking interrogating me about things?" 

"If you're not out this car in two seconds, I'll give you something to be sorry about!" Craig exploded, and Jess curled up on the backseat, scared. She really hated conflict. 

"And how exactly am I meant to get home?" Bruno shot back. 

"Walk!" Craig shouted, as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

"I can't! It's pouring with rain!" 

Craig must have gone mad, Bruno thought, as he gestured his hand wildly at the rain outside the window, which had started not long ago. 

Gone were the heat and blue skies of this morning and afternoon. 

"Well then, take a taxi!" Craig retorted, and pulled out his wallet and from that, shoved a £20 note in Bruno's hand. "At this moment in time, I don't really care how you get home. Just get out my fucking car!" 

Realising that Craig was actually being serious, Bruno nodded, pocketed the money and jumped out the car, slamming the door behind him. 

Turning round in his seat, Craig was met with the sight of his daughter crying, both with hurt and fear, and his heart broke into pieces. Reaching his hand back to touch her knee, he whispered soothingly, "it's okay, baby. I'll pull over in just a minute, okay?" 

Jess nodded, crying too much to be able to get any words out. 

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, as Craig pulled safely into a shop carpark and parked the car. "I'm sorry..." 

"No, don't you dare apologise. That wasn't your fault," Craig told her fiercely, as he climbed out the front seat and made his way to the back to hug his daughter. "You did absolutely nothing wrong." 

"Bruno hates me now," Jess wept, as her seatbelt was unbuckled and she was pulled into a massive hug by one of her dads. "He hates me..." 

"No, he does not hate you. He's just jet-lagged and tired from the long plane journey; Los Angeles is 11 hours away, you know," Craig tried to reassure her, as he stroked his hand up and down her back. "He loves you, I promise, and once he's had some rest and a good meal he will just love talking to you." 

"Promise?" Jess wept. 

"Of course! You're his niece, Jess... how could he not love you?" Craig continued, softly. "I promise he'll be fine when he's less tired. You've not done anything wrong, okay? Please don't think you have." 

Jess nodded and gave a smile, though she still cried. Craig continued to gently stroke his hand up and down her back until finally, she stopped crying, her tears reducing down to little gulps and hiccups. 

"There now," Craig whispered, kissing the top of her head gently. "There now. I'm so sorry that happened, Jess. If I had known he would be in such a bad mood, I wouldn't have brought you with me. Don't worry... I'll give him a good talking to later on." 

He buckled her seatbelt once more, sitting her back down in her seat. With a final kiss on the head and a smile, he got into the front seat of the car again and geared up the engine, ready to continue the drive home. 

"Right, we're going to go home now, and I'm going to give him a serious talking to, all right?" Craig told Jess, as he reversed out of the parking space slowly and carefully. 

Jess nodded. "Okay.. thanks, Craig." 

"You're welcome, darling," Craig smiled. 

And under his breath he muttered, as he drove back onto the road; 

"And once I've finished with him, he'll be sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got too long... nearly 8000 words... so I'll be splitting it up into two parts. The next chapter should be out soon :)


	5. overprotective dad

Upon arriving home, Craig turned round in his seat and faced Jess, who was still gulping a little from the crying. 

"Right, darling, I want you to go up to your bedroom and stay there until I come up, okay?" he told her.

Seeing the look on Jess' face- a slightly scared one- he reassured her, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble or anything- I just want to talk to Bruno and it will be easier if you're upstairs." 

Jess nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt. 

"Good girl," Craig smiled at her, patting her hand gently before opening the car door for her to jump out, though she could open it herself as there were no child locks. "Right, I'll be up later on once I've sorted this out, okay?" 

"Thank you," Jess smiled back before running into the house, heading straight up the stairs without even saying hello to anyone. 

Just as Craig was about to turn round and head inside, Bruno appeared at the front gate, wet through from where he had obviously walked home. As soon as he saw him, Craig began storming towards him, and if looks could kill, Bruno would have dropped dead in that instant. 

"What the actual fuck did you think you were playing at?!" he shrieked, losing it completely at his Italian housemate. "What the actual fuck were you on, shouting at a nine year old girl for asking you perfectly reasonable questions?!" 

"Okay, I admit I maybe shouldn't have gone for her the way I did.." Bruno tried to talk him round, actually quite scared of him. Craig could be really scary when he was angry. 

It was to no avail. 

"Maybe? Maybe?! Bruno Tonioli, what the fuck?! She's nine years old, you brought her to fucking tears! Just because you're tired- actually get a grip, will you?!" 

"Craigy! Calm down." Jonathan came running out of the kitchen towards where the two men were standing in the rain, Craig holding Bruno firmly by the shoulders. Bruno was freezing cold and Craig's grip was hurting, but he was far too scared to point it out. Pointing it out, he knew, would antagonise him further. "Calm down." 

"Stay out of this, Jonathan!" Craig snapped, and Jonathan stepped back, hurt but knowing that he couldn't do anything when Craig was like this. 

Deciding to leave the two men to it, knowing Craig wouldn't listen to anything he said, Jonathan headed inside. Taking off his coat and making his way up the stairs, he decided to go and check on Jess- she had still seemed pretty upset when she came in, though she had stopped crying by then. 

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at her. I really am! I feel awful that I made her cry, I really do. I'm just exhausted at the moment and got some bad news regarding my place on the judging panel yesterday- they might be replacing me next year- and I took my anger and frustration out on Jess when I really shouldn't have done." 

Craig released his grip on Bruno's shoulders. He was still trembling with anger, but he could tell that Bruno's apology was sincere, so he calmed down somewhat. 

"Damn right you shouldn't have done, Bruno." His voice became relatively normal once more, though the tone remained cold. "I never want to hear you shout at Jess again, you hear me? You really frightened and upset her. She's just a little girl. She thinks you hate her.." 

"I know I upset her, and I'm honestly so sorry, Craig," Bruno apologised once again, twisting his hands together in despair. "And I will not let it happen again, you have my word." 

"Don't go apologising to me," Craig replied, curtly. "I'm not the one who deserves an apology. Jess is." 

"Where is young Jess now, then?" Bruno questioned, as they walked towards the house, soaked through and shivering from cold. 

"She's upstairs in her bedroom, where I told her to wait," answered Craig, opening the door and letting Bruno inside first before coming in himself. "Just go upstairs, say sorry to her, and then we can move on from this." 

Bruno nodded, and passing through the lounge- where Darcey, Shirley and Jonathan were sat chatting- he made his way up the stairs and across the landing to Jess' room. 

Knocking on the door, he waited till he heard a little voice say "come in!" before opening it. 

Jess was curled up on her bed, writing in a small black notebook, which she closed as soon as she saw it was Bruno coming in. 

"Hello, my darling," the Italian said softly, closing the door behind him. "Can I sit down?" 

Jess nodded timidly, shoving the notebook under her pillow and placing the pen on her bedside table. 

"I just wanted to say I'm so, so sorry for shouting at you just now, Jess," Bruno apologised to her profusely. "I really am. I was just really tired and jet-lagged and I had some bad news about my job - and I took it all out on the wrong person. I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay," Jess whispered, and with a sigh of relief at her forgiveness, Bruno pulled her in for a cuddle. 

"I really am sorry," he said softly as he hugged her, "but I promise I will make it up to you. Hey... how about I take you to dinner tomorrow night? I know you love pasta..." 

Jess nodded eagerly. "I love it. It's my favourite food." 

"Well, I know this really great Italian restaurant not too far from here," Bruno told her, sitting her up again. "One of my closest friends runs it actually- we go way back, I've known him for years. Would you like to go there for dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"That would be great," Jess' face lit up. "Thank you!" 

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Bruno chuckled, with a warm smile. "I'll look forward to that, then!" 

"Have you two made up?" Jonathan suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Because if you have, then dinner's on the table." 

"We sure have," Bruno smiled at Jess. "Haven't we, Jess?" 

"Yep!" Jess confirmed, bouncing up off the bed, which made Jonathan smile. 

"Well then! Come downstairs when you're ready," Jonathan nodded at them both, before closing the door and heading downstairs to where the family were waiting at the dining room table. 

.. 

"How's this, Jess?" Craig gestured at the glowing nightlight that he had just plugged into the wall.

Coming back into the bedroom after a quick trip to the bathroom to pull on her pyjamas and brush her teeth, Jess smiled as she saw the nightlight lighting up her room. The light being emitted was soft and blue, which created a calm feeling and atmosphere within the bedroom. 

"It's perfect, thank you," Jess beamed, as she climbed into bed and cuddled down under the duvet. After eating dinner, she had been too tired after such a long day to do anything but climb into bed and go to sleep. "Just what I needed." 

"Glad it's all good," Craig smiled back at her, moving closer and tucking the duvet up to her chin, before dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Night night, my darling. If you need anything in the night, remember to come and wake me up, okay?" 

Jess nodded as she quickly dropped off to sleep. The day had been so fun- but so full of emotions too. Excitement by being in her new home, anticipating meeting Bruno, getting to know her new family; it had been a great day, but also exhausting and Jess was glad to be snuggled up under her duvet and going to bed. 

Craig smiled silently once more down at her before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He hoped that the nighlight would be fine, that it wouldn't break or anything- and would allow Jess to have a night without waking up and being scared. 

Leaving his daughter's room, Craig made his way back downstairs, looking for one person in particular... that person of course being Jonathan. He had treated Jonathan so terribly earlier, by shouting at him to stay out of the conflict between him and Bruno, but he felt awful now and decided to seek him out and apologise to him.

Soon enough he found him, curled up in the armchair in the conservatory, reading a book about gardening. Jonathan had always been a bookworm, and his favourite genre to read was of course about anything gardening related. 

Gardening wasn't just his job- it was his passion too. 

Cautiously, he cleared his throat and said quietly, "Jonno, darling? Can we talk?" 

"Of course," Jonathan nodded, closing up his book so as to give his full attention to his boyfriend. "What do you want to talk about?" 

"I'm really sorry, Jonno," Craig apologised sincerely, crouching down in front of him and taking his hands in his, squeezing them gently. "I'm really sorry for shouting at you earlier. I was just so angry at Bruno... he was so nasty to Jess, you would understand had you seen what he did. Please don't be sad at me anymore?" 

"Awwww, Craigy," sighed Jonathan; Craig could always talk him round. He had that charisma that worked on Jonathan every single time. "It's okay. I'm not sad anymore." 

"Thank you!" Craig beamed and gave him a huge hug. "I love you, my Jonno." 

"And I love you, my Craigy," Jonathan replied as they hugged. "I always will, no matter what." 

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Craig asked, breaking apart from the hug a few moments later. 

"That would be amazing, thank you! Is Jess in bed now?" Jonathan smiled at the offer.

"Yep, she's flat out bless her. It's been a long day for her," a fond smile crept over Craig's face. "Anyways, I'll go and make us that cup of tea." 

It took Craig less than five minutes to boil the kettle and make two mugs of tea. Adding two sugars to his and one sugar to Jonathan's, he headed back into the conservatory with the two mugs and, as an afterthought, a tin of chocolate digestive biscuits, as he felt Jonathan deserved a little treat. 

"Here we are, Jonno!" Craig announced, handing him the hot mug and placing the tin down on the coffee table. "For you." 

"Thank you so much, Craigy," beamed Jonathan, gratefully. "This is just perfect." 

Craig took a seat on the armchair opposite his boyfriend, taking his mug in his hands and beginning to sip at the warm liquid. They sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of being alone and together- something they hadn't had much of the last few weeks as Craig and Jonathan had both been so busy with work stuff. 

"I just had an idea," Craig suddenly broke the silence, placing his mug down on the coffee table. "Seeing as we both have the day off again tomorrow, how do you fancy going on a date? I was thinking of asking Darcey and Shirley if they wanted to take her to the shopping centre- get some bits for her room, get some clothes, maybe have lunch somewhere. And then Bruno said that he's going to take her to Gino's for dinner, so she can have a really good day and get to spend more time with the rest of her family." 

"That's a really good idea actually!" Jonathan agreed. "I think she'll really enjoy that, bless her. Where do you want to go tomorrow?" 

"I was thinking we could have a lazy morning, then maybe go and get lunch at a pub somewhere?" Craig suggested. "And then tomorrow night, we could stay in and have a Netflix marathon, watch a series in bed or something like that. What do you think? We can do something else if you'd prefer..." 

"Shhhh," Jonathan silenced him with a gentle kiss on the lips. "Honestly, that sounds just perfect. I'm looking forward to tomorrow already." 

"Well then, it's a date," Craig beamed, kissing him back happily. "Anyways, I'll just go and ask Darcey and Shirley if they'd be okay with taking Jess out tomorrow. I'll be back in a minute." 

Heading inside the house once more, he approached Darcey and Shirley, who were curled up on the sofa, watching TV together. Bruno was in the lounge with them too, sat on the armchair where he usually sat, not watching the TV but instead typing away on his phone to someone. 

"Darcey, Shirley, can I ask you something quickly?" Craig cleared his throat as he entered the room. 

"Of course," Darcey nodded, reaching over and pausing the movie that they were watching. "What do you want to ask us?" 

"Have you got any plans tomorrow?" Craig asked. 

Shirley and Darcey looked at one another before Shirley replied "nope, we've both got the day off and haven't planned to go anywhere. Why do you ask?" 

"I was wondering if you two would like to take Jess shopping tomorrow?" Craig suggested his idea to them. "We could do with getting her some new clothes and some things for her room, and seeing as tomorrow is your last day off... and you two are much better than Jonathan or I at fashion..." 

"Sounds perfect!" Darcey nodded, with a smile on her face. "I'm down for that... how about you, Shirl?" 

"I'm down too," Shirley confirmed. "Shall I go and tell Jess?"

"No, leave her. She's sleeping," Craig replied quickly. "You can tell her when she wakes up in the morning." 

"Okay, no worries," Shirley replied, sitting back down and snuggling under the blanket that she and her friend were snuggled under. "We'll probably leave at around half ten, so she can still have a bit of a lie in if she likes." 

"Good idea!" Craig agreed. "Jonno and I are going out for lunch tomorrow, but we'll most likely be back here before you get back. And then Bruno, you're still free to take her to dinner, aren't you?" 

"I sure am free. And I cannot wait," Bruno nodded, glancing up from his phone briefly. "It will be just lovely to get to know Jess better." 

"Well then, it's all settled!" Craig grinned round at his housemates and best friends. "Also Bruno.. I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for getting as angry as I did earlier. I guess I'm just an overprotective dad, and you were a bit of a dick to her, but I shouldn't have been as angry with you as I was. I'm sorry." 

"That's okay, Craig," Bruno nodded at him. "Apology accepted." 

"Thanks, Bruno." Craig gave his friend a quick hug. "Anyways, I think Jonno and I are going to head to bed in a minute, so I'll say goodnight to you all now. Night, guys." 

"Goodnight, Craig," they all said in unison, and Craig smiled at them one last time before heading out into the conservatory to fetch his Jonno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter than last time, but next chapter is going to be a long one, and it features Darcey and Shirley cuteness primarily, so Look forward to it 😉


	6. shopping

"Rise and shine, little Jess," Jonathan said cheerily, as he entered Jess' room at 8.30 the next morning and pulled up the blinds to let the daylight in. "You're going out in an hour and you need to get ready." 

"Too early...!!" Jess moaned, pulling her duvet over her head once more, the daylight blinding her. "Pull the blinds down.." 

"Oh my God, you sound so much like Craig when you say that," Jonathan laughed, pulling the duvet off her, causing her to let out a whimper of protest. "You are definitely his daughter. Come on, little Jess. You need to get up now." 

"Where am I going?" Jess yawned, reluctantly sitting up. 

"You're going out shopping for the day with Darcey and Shirley to get some bits," Jonathan explained, putting his arm round her. "Good morning, gorgeous. I'll see you downstairs, okay? Come down when you're ready." 

As Jess began to get herself ready for a day out with her new aunties, Jonathan headed downstairs to the kitchen, where the rest of the family were. Craig was stood by the toaster, making toast for everyone, Darcey and Shirley were sat chatting about the day ahead, and Bruno was tapping away on his phone. 

"She's up and about," Jonathan informed them, sitting down at the kitchen counter. "One thing I just learnt though- she is definitely your daughter, Craig." 

"Well, of course she is," Craig replied, as he plucked the piece of toast out the toaster and began to spread butter on it. 

"She was moaning about getting up, exactly like you do when we have to get out of bed before 9am," Jonathan teased him. "No, it's too early! Pull the blinds down! Please, I'm begging for mercy!" he cried in a high pitched voice, making it sound dramatic than it actually was. 

"I never sound like that, Jonathan, but okay," Craig rolled his eyes before handing Bruno a piece of toast. "Anyone else want more toast?" 

No one else wanted toast, so Craig just prepared some for Jess for when she came down and spread butter and marmite on it, knowing they were her favourites. He finished making it just as Jess came into the room, all dressed and ready for a day of shopping. 

"Morning, darling! I made you some toast," he said cheerily, handing Jess a plate with her toast on it. "Want anything to drink?" 

"Morning. Thanks! And just water, please." Jess sat down at the kitchen counter, struggling a little to get up on the high chair as she was quite small, and began to eat her toast happily. 

"There you go, my darling," Craig smiled, handing her the glass of water.

"Thank you!" Jess smiled back at him, and took another large bite of her toast. "Where are we going shopping?" 

"There's this really big shopping centre not too far from here," Darcey explained, "so we'll go there once you've finished your breakfast, okay?" 

"What time are you planning to stay there till, ladies?" Craig asked, as he put away the butter in the fridge. 

"Mid afternoon, probably- we have a lot of things to get. Why?" was Shirley's response. 

"Well, Jonno and I are going out for lunch and we could always meet you there once we're finished and do a little bit of shopping ourselves..." Craig suggested, closing the fridge door. 

"Good luck with getting out of there before closing time, if that's the case," Bruno joked, looking up from his phone. "Craig loves sales," he explained to Jess, who was looking slightly confused, "and if you so much as let him see a sign for one, that's it. Don't expect to be out of there for a good three hours." 

"Bruno, that is a massive exaggeration," Craig insisted, with another eye roll.

"Not at all. Remember that time when you and I went shopping in the Boxing Day sales, arrived at 9am and didn't get out of there till 7pm?" Bruno reminded his friend, and the Australian merely sighed as he sat down, eating his own piece of toast. 

"That was lovely," Jess thanked Craig, putting her plate in the sink. "Thank you." 

"Awww, you're welcome, my darling," smiled Craig, stunned by how polite she really was though he already knew it. "Right, do you want to go and get your coat on? I think Shirley and Darcey are ready to go." 

Jess nodded and hurried upstairs to fetch her coat and hat, ready to go out. The rain from last night had stopped, but it was still very cold and the skies remained overcast. 

"She's so polite, isn't she?" Craig marvelled, as soon as Jess was out of earshot. "I don't think I've ever met a girl her age who's that well-mannered." 

"I totally agree," Jonathan nodded. "I couldn't get over it the first time Craig and I took her out to dinner. Still can't, actually." 

.. 

"How does this look?" 

"That actually looks lovely on you!" Darcey exclaimed, as Jess stepped out of the changing room wearing a ruby red, silky dress with long sleeves, perfect for cold weather. "Shirley, doesn't that dress look lovely on her?" 

Shirley put her head through the curtain and beamed as she saw her niece standing there. "That looks beautiful! We are definitely buying that." 

It was almost lunchtime, and Shirley, Darcey and Jess had spent the best part of three hours shopping for things for Jess. Jess had never been a huge fan of shopping, and hadn't really had the chance to go shopping properly for a long time, but she found herself really enjoying herself. 

The two ladies knew a lot about fashion, and they were able to find outfits that suited Jess down to the ground and eliminate outfits that didn't look right on her at all. Several hours after arriving, they had spent several hundred in clothes and accessories, and were planning on grabbing some lunch before finishing up their shopping trip with buying things for Jess' room. 

"I really like it," Jess smiled, as she looked in the mirror. "Can we please get it?" 

"I just said we can, sweetheart," laughed Shirley. "Go and get changed back into your clothes and hand it out to me, and we'll go and pay, yeah?" 

Jess nodded, slipping back into the cubicle to get changed back into her normal clothes. Once she was changed, she handed Shirley the dress, and the three of them made their way towards the checkouts with three baskets full of purchases. 

They quickly paid, before making their way out and towards the rather crowded food court. As they made their way up to the next floor, Shirley turned to Jess and asked, "is Subway okay for lunch?" 

"What's Subway?" Jess asked, stepping off the escalator at the top just after Shirley. 

"They sell sandwiches," Darcey explained, "and there's all different types of fillings you can have." 

"Sounds good," Jess nodded, as they headed towards the fast food restaurant. "I've never been before." 

"What's your favourite restaurant then, Jess?" Shirley asked, trying to make conversation. 

"When I was at Sunnyside, I didn't really go to many restaurants," Jess answered, "because there were quite a few of us and it wasn't always practical. But I loved McDonald's when we went there, and I love anywhere that does pasta. I didn't like KFC though, the one time that I went there." 

"I don't like KFC either," Darcey chimed in as they arrived at the counter, "but then again I don't like fried food much anyways. Whenever we go to McDonald's or anywhere like that I tend to have a salad." She laughed lightly. "Anyways, what sandwich would you like, Jess?" 

Jess chose a tuna and lettuce sandwich, whilst Darcey opted for cheese and tomato, and Shirley for chicken, tomato and lettuce. Adding a bottle of water and a chocolate chip cookie to each of their meals, they sat down at a corner table, tucking in hungrily. 

"Jonathan just texted- he and Craig are on their way down," Darcey said about halfway through their lunch, texting rapidly. "They'll be here in about twenty minutes- They've just finished lunch."

"As Bruno said earlier, I wish us the best of luck getting out of here before closing time," responded Shirley in a heavily sarcastic tone. "We all know what Craig's like." 

"We sure do," Darcey chuckled. 

Twenty minutes later, just as they were finishing up their lunch, Craig and Jonathan arrived, Craig leading the way with Jonathan just a little behind him. 

"Hello!" Craig smiled, coming up behind the girls, making them jump a little. "Have you had a good morning together?" 

"We have! We bought lots of stuff," Jess nodded, gesturing at the many bags at her feet. 

"Glad to hear it! It looks like you guys have been busy," laughed Craig, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to his daughter. "Are you guys going anywhere else before we head home?" 

"Well, we still need to get some stuff for Jess' room- but all her clothes and accessories have been bought," Darcey began, but was interrupted by a broad Italian accent exclaiming from behind her, "well, hello there!" 

It was Bruno, on his way to get lunch after a morning walking round the shops. As Craig swivelled round in his seat and caught sight of the man that was standing with him, he gasped. 

"Jason Gardiner?!" he stuttered, unable to believe it was really that man standing there. "What the hell are you doing here?!" 

"Craig Revel Horwood," Jason replied in a strong, Australian accent, looking slightly scared and very surprised. "It sure has been a while since we last saw each other." 

"It's been a while for a very good reason," snapped Craig, and got up out of his chair and stormed off in the opposite direction, evidently not in the mood for conversation. 

"Sorry about that, he genuinely hates me," Jason replied, wistfully. "Hello, by the way. It's lovely to meet you all!" 

"Lovely to meet you too," Jonathan smiled, shaking his hand quickly before standing up from his chair. "I'd better go and find Craig, but it's lovely meeting you." And with that he dashed off in the same direction that his boyfriend had ran off in a few short moments ago. 

"And who are you?" Jason asked, gesturing to Jess. 

"I'm Jessica," Jess replied politely. "I'm.. " she stopped, not knowing whether or not it was okay to say who she was, seeing as the public didn't know yet. 

"She's Craig and Jonathan's adopted daughter," confirmed Shirley. 

Jason stared for a moment, before saying in disbelief "wow, that isn't something I expected you to say! Craig and Jonathan sure kept that quiet." 

"They did, and it's still hidden from the press- so please don't tell anyone." 

"I won't, don't worry! Not my thing to tell, anyway." Jason pulled up his own chair and sat down for a chat. "So how long has this been a thing?" 

"They started the adoption almost two years ago," replied Shirley, "but she's only been living with us properly for two days." 

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Jessica!" Jason said warmly. "I'm Jason Gardiner - I just realised I never properly introduced myself." 

"Hi!" Jess smiled, before turning back to her sandwich. 

"So what brings you here, Jason?" Darcey questioned. "I could have sworn you've been living in Australia." 

"Well, I have! But seeing as Dancing On Ice is coming back in the new year, I've moved back here." 

Dancing On Ice was a dance competition just like strictly, with one key difference- rather than dancing ballroom and Latin dances, the contestants learnt to ice skate with a professional ice skater. Several years ago, it had been taken off air- but in the new year it was coming back to TV, and Jason had been invited to judge it. 

"Ahhh yes, I read that!" Darcey nodded, "and I'm so glad to see it back! I definitely missed it." 

"Me too! I've been back two weeks now, and Bruno invited me to come and do some shopping today and get some stuff for my new flat. I'm renting a place at the moment." 

"Sounds good! Well, we'll definitely have to see more of you. How about coming round for dinner one night..?" 

"Well, don't tell Craig just yet, but I've already asked Jonathan Ross to invite him to his Halloween party," Bruno told her, in a low voice, even though Craig was nowhere near them.

"And I said, I'm sure Craig will be perfectly thrilled about that idea," Jason said, with heavy sarcasm. 

"He can just deal with it. Sometimes in life you have to learn how to be civil with people you don't like," interjected Jonathan, who had just arrived back to the family without Craig. "Craig's gone into the sales now and probably won't be out of there for a good three hours. Sorry I rushed off like that, Jason." 

"It's fine, honestly," Jason reassured him. "I'm well aware of your boyfriend's dislike towards me." He turned to Bruno, before saying "well I think we had best be off now, we've still got lunch to have and some shopping to do, haven't we?" 

"We have," Bruno nodded, putting his arm round his friend. "I'll be home later, guys.. I'll be home in plenty of time to take you out for dinner, Jess." 

"Yay!" 

"Bye for now, guys," Jason gave everyone a quick hug before heading off in the opposite direction with Bruno. "I'll hopefully see you all soon... it's been lovely meeting you." 

And with that, they headed round the corner and disappeared out of sight. 

"Well, that was nice," Darcey smiled, as she picked up the tray that all their rubbish was on and walked towards the bin to throw it all away. "Now, shall we go and continue our shopping trip?" 

..

"Here we are, my darling," Bruno's face broke into a smile as he pulled up outside a small, cosy-looking Italian restaurant. "We're here." 

Jess jumped down out of the car and held Bruno's hand as they walked up to the door. After a long day shopping, she and Bruno had finally arrived at the restaurant to have some dinner, and she couldn't wait. She was starving. 

As they stepped through the door, they were immediately welcomed by a tall, dark man, who spoke in a strong Italian accent just like Bruno. Hugging his friend very enthusiastically, the two of them spoke to each other in quick, fluid Italian, which Jess was unable to understand.

"Jess, this is my friend Gino," Bruno explained to the young girl in English. "Gino..." and he turned back to talking in Italian. Jess still couldn't understand a word, but guessed by the way Bruno was gesturing at her that he was explaining who she was. 

"You don't speak Italian, do you?" Bruno laughed at Jess' confused face as Gino began speaking to her in Italian. When Jess shook her head, he translated, "He says you look very pretty tonight, and that it's a pleasure to meet you." 

Jess smiled. 

"The word for thank you is grazie," Bruno nudged her, and Jess repeated it, with a smile on her face. 

Gino nodded at the two of them as he led them over to a small table in the corner. Sitting them down, he handed them two menus before leaving them to choose what they wanted. 

"What do you want to eat?" Bruno asked Jess, after a few moments of scanning the menu. 

"Could I have some tuna pasta, please? And garlic bread?" Jess asked timidly.

"I should have known you would say that," Bruno chuckled. "I'll have the same actually. Do you want cheese with yours?" 

"Yes, please," Jess nodded. 

"And to drink?" 

"Just water, please. I don't like fizzy drinks." 

"Ahhh yes, I remember you saying the first time we took you out! Well, I'll order that for you in just a sec, although I'm definitely teaching you Italian at some point before you're grown up." 

Jess laughed. "It sounds a beautiful language." 

Gino came over a few moments later to take their orders, before leaving them once more to their own devices. 

"Bruno?" Jess began, something outside the door catching her eye. 

"Yeah..?" Bruno said, as he tapped away on his phone, sending a message to Craig to reassure him that they were at the restaurant, that they hadn't been recognised, and that Jess was absolutely fine. 

"Could I go and play in that play area outside, please?" Jess asked, gesturing out the window. 

"Of course you can! I'll come and call you when our dinner is ready, okay?" 

Jess nodded happily, and thanked him before rushing off outside. The play area was completely deserted, and she was the only person there, which she was actually rather glad of. 

After a few minutes swinging on one of the swings, she decided to take a little walk to the park they had driven past on the way. It was just down the road, and Jess was going to tell Bruno where she was going so he wouldn't worry, but he was deep in conversation with Gino again so she didn't bother. She'd more than likely be back before their food came, anyways. She just wanted to quickly explore the place. 

She ran down the street to the huge park, which was also completely deserted. It was very hard to see anything as it was dark and the lights of the streetlights wouldn't reach the whole way down, but there was a large set of stairs leading down to the main attraction- a terrapin pond with gorgeous flowers and plants growing around it. There were two benches either side, meaning people could sit, relax and watch what went on in there. 

Jess ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time she was so full of energy. But as she got to about halfway down them... 

There must have been something lying on the step, for Jess' foot got caught. 

She heard a loud snap as she felt herself tumbling to the bottom of the stairs, eventually coming to a stop a few feet away from the edge of the pond. 

.. 

"Ed ecco la tua cena (here is your dinner)," Gino declared, as he placed the food down on the table. "Enjoy!" 

"Grazie mille, Gino," Bruno thanked his fellow Italian before heading outside to call Jess in to have her dinner. 

As he got to the play area, there was no sound coming from anywhere. Jess wasn't on the swings, wasn't on the climbing frame. 

"Jess?" Bruno called, thinking that the only other place she could be was inside the slide. 

No answer. 

"Jessica, it's dinner time!" Bruno called again, sticking his head inside the slide. Maybe she had simply not heard him. 

Still no answer. 

"Jessica, come down right now please," Bruno's tone grew more stern. 

Still no response.

And it was in that moment that Bruno realised that something had happened.


	7. i promise

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?!" 

Craig looked absolutely furious, even more furious than he had been the day before when he had thrown Bruno out his car and demanded that he walk home. The others- Shirley, Darcey and Jonathan- merely looked concerned, which for Bruno was almost worse in a way.

"I didn't lose her, Craig. She told me she was going out to play in the play area outside, and when I went to find her she was gone," Bruno tried to calm him down. 

After realising that Jess had left the play area, he had run up and down the streets calling her. When he had received no reply, he had paid Gino, before driving all the way home to tell the family the dreadful news. 

But his attempt at calming the Australian was futile. 

"SO TECHNICALLY YOU DID LOSE HER? AND WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE WAS PLAYING OUTSIDE?!" Craig roared. 

Jonathan tried to place a hand on his shoulder to calm him, but he shrugged it off furiously. He was not in the mood to be calmed down. 

"Talking to Gino..." Bruno replied in a whisper. As Craig looked at him even more furiously, he quickly added, "oh come on, Craig! You've been to Gino's before, several times in fact! Surely you know how safe it is there in that play area?!" 

"Bruno, she's nine years old, for God's sake! She's not old enough to be completely left to her own devices! Maybe instead of talking to Gino about Italy, you should have been keeping an eye on my daughter!" Craig shrieked, unable to control the anger he felt towards his housemate right now. 

"Okay, maybe I should have done!" Bruno retorted, Craig's words stinging. "But that play area is so safe, and I wasn't to know that she was going to run off like that!" 

"Don't say anything more, Craig," Jonathan warned his boyfriend, laying his hand on Craig's fist. This time, Craig didn't shrug him off. "Calm down, both of you. We've got no time for sitting here and arguing..." 

"I'm not arguing, I'm merely telling him he should have been more fucking-" 

"Craig, I said to not say anything else," Jonathan said firmly. "Now I suggest you two stop arguing among yourselves and pull yourselves together, because we need to go out right now and find little Jess." He gestured outside the window. "It's going to rain any minute and if she's actually hurt or something then we need to find her before the weather turns bad." 

"If she's actually hurt, I might actually-" 

"Craig!" Jonathan said sharply, and Craig promptly closed his mouth.

"You three go, we'll wait here," Shirley told the three men, settling back on the sofa with her girlfriend. "Message us when you have any news." 

"We will." Jonathan grabbed his car keys and opened the door. "Come on, guys, it's beginning to rain." 

.. 

"Is there anywhere near Gino's where she could have slipped off to?" 

Rain fell thick and fast as Craig, Bruno and Jonathan sped along the streets, back to the restaurant Bruno had been at less than an hour beforehand. They drove as fast as the speed limit would allow, desperate to find Jess before the weather got any worse. If she was hurt, then she would catch her death of cold outside- and that was the last thing any of them wanted. 

"Well, there's that park down the road from the restaurant- that has a terrapin pond," Bruno remembered. "She might have gone there- I don't know. I thought she would just stay in the play area." 

"You can never be too sure about that kind of thing," Craig muttered. 

"I'm really sorry, okay?" Bruno almost snapped. "I made a mistake! Just like you made a mistake with forgetting that she doesn't like the dark-" 

"Don't you dare compare your ignorance to a stupid mistake I made!" Craig snapped, and Jonathan inwardly groaned. They were off again. "At least the worst thing that came out of that was her getting mildly upset in the night! Your stupidity could have caused her to injure herself, or get kidnapped! How would you feel if we never fucking saw her again-" 

"Just stop!" Jonathan almost shouted, desperate to get them to stop arguing. "Craig, you're being way too dramatic right now, and Bruno, yes maybe you should have been more vigilant, but it was a mistake and I know you'll never do it again. Now can you both pull yourselves together and focus on the main task at hand, which is finding Jess before the heavens completely open?" 

Craig stopped immediately. He knew when Jonathan was being "serious Jonathan", and this was one of those times. 

"I'm sorry," he apologised quickly, looking out the window at the rain. 

"It's fine," Jonathan replied calmly. "Just stop now, please." 

"The nearest place I'm thinking she might have gone is the terrapin pond," Bruno repeated what he had said a few moments ago. 

"Well then, we'll look down there first," Jonathan decided, turning the corner and driving onto the street that Gino's was on. "Hopefully she'll just be down there, sitting and happily looking at terrapins." 

He stopped the car by the steps that Jess had fallen down a little while ago and the three of them climbed out, flipping up the hoods on their raincoats to protect their hair from the rain. Jonathan grabbed the torch that he always kept in the glove compartment of the car to make their search a lot easier before locking the car and following the other two men down the steps. 

As they reached the bottom of the steps, a crying sound filled the air, only very weak but still audible. 

"Is that..?" Bruno began, his heart leaping in his chest. 

Jonathan shone the torch down on the floor and immediately gasped, "Jess!" as he did so. 

Indeed, it was Jess, lying there on the floor all wet and cold, shivering, crying weakly. All three of the men's hearts leapt in their chests as they saw that Jess was there, that they had found her. 

"Are you okay, darling?" Craig immediately got down on the floor next to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"My foot hurts.. " Jess wept. 

Jonathan shone the torch down on Jess' foot and it quickly became apparent that she had done some serious damage. Her right foot was swollen and was already beginning to bruise badly. It looked like it really hurt her, and Jonathan knew that they were going to have to get her to the hospital ASAP. 

"It's hurting," Jess sobbed. 

"I know, gorgeous," Jonathan said softly, getting down next to her as well and stroking his hand up and down her arm. "But it's going to be okay, because we're going to take you to the doctors and get that poor foot fixed, okay? And-" he noticed a huge gash on her face from where she had fallen, "get that nasty cut stitched up." 

"Come here, darling, I'll carry you," Craig whispered, gently scooping her up into his arms, being careful of her foot. There was no way she would be able to walk to the car like this. "Come on."

He retreated back to the car with his daughter in his arms, keeping to a slow pace so that her foot wouldn't be jarred and hurt her. Though she was nine, she was light and Craig was a strong guy, so carrying her was no problem at all for him. He had lifted much heavier during his dancing career. 

"I'll call ahead and tell them we have a casualty coming down," Jonathan decided, as they got back into the car, Craig gently lowering Jess into the backseat and getting in beside her. 

"Good girl," Craig whispered, stroking his hand over Jess' wet hair, resting her head on his lap, not minding that she was soaked through. "Good girl. We're going to get you to the hospital and get that foot all fixed, okay?" 

"Will I have to have an operation?" Jess asked, screaming in pain as she tried to move her foot. Fresh tears stung her eyes. 

"Shhh-shhh... don't try and move your foot, darling," Craig reminded her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead as Jonathan placed a rolled up blanket under her foot. "Yes, you will most likely need to have an operation, but that's okay. It won't hurt and when you wake up your foot will be back to normal." He kissed her once more as Jonathan got back into the car and began to gear up the engine. "And we'll be with you." 

It was only a twenty minute drive to the hospital, and it probably would have been quicker had it not been for the fact that Jonathan deliberately slowed down so that if he went over a speed bump it wouldn't hurt Jess as much. Before they knew it, they were pulling into the carpark of the accident and emergency department, which was actually fairly quiet for a Friday night. 

"I'll lift her out, Craig," Jonathan offered, opening the back seat door and gently lifting up his daughter, who gave a little cry. "There we go, little one. We'll take it slowly, okay? Just let me know if it hurts too much." 

Bruno and Craig followed Jonathan and Jess into the building, where they were immediately noticed by a member of staff and showed to a small consultation room. Jonathan gently placed Jess down on the bed in the far corner of the room before taking a seat on one of the hard orange chairs by the desk of the consultant, slipping his hand into Craig's. 

"Name and age?" the consultant, who was named Christina by the name on her jacket, asked. 

"Name- Jessica Charity Horwood, used to be Berry. And she's nine- ten in February," Craig was the one to answer. 

"And who's the parent?" 

"Myself and my partner Jonathan are her adoptive parents. Bruno here is her uncle." 

"So what happened?" 

"I was out with her for dinner, and she said she was playing in the play area outside. When I went to call her for dinner, she was gone," Bruno did the explaining. "We found her in the park just down the road from the restaurant, with a broken foot and a massive gash on her face." 

Now they were in the bright lights of the consultation room, it was obvious how deep the cut on Jess' face was. It was going to require several stitches, most definitely. 

"How did you break your foot, little Jess?" Jonathan asked the little girl, gently. "What happened after you went down to the park?" 

"I was walking down the steps- well I was running actually- and I fell and my foot snapped, I heard it snap," Jess explained, wiping her eyes. "It really hurt." 

"Okay. What we'll do is, we'll do an X-Ray now to see how bad the break in her foot really is, and then we'll get her cut stitched up and then if surgery on her foot is necessary, we'll perform surgery," the doctor told the three men and Jess. "So, Jess, if you'd like to come with me, we'll go and do that x ray now." 

"Can Craig come with me?" Jess pointed at her dad, who smiled across at her. 

Inwardly Craig had been hoping that she wouldn't choose him- he hated hospitals and seeing his little girl in pain was almost too much to bear. But as she had requested him, he stood up, patting Jonathan on the shoulder. 

"Of course," nodded Christina. "Come on, Dad." 

Seating Jess in a wheelchair, the three of them headed through to the x ray room. As Christina got Jess ready for the X-Ray, Craig began to put on one of the lead aprons that he was required to wear, for protection. Christina chatted to Jess as she did so, asking her questions about her adoption and her interests, just general conversation. Jess answered extremely maturely and politely, and Craig was very proud of her.

The actual X-Ray only took a matter of seconds, and Craig was right beside his daughter as it happened. Before she knew it, Jess was being put back in the wheelchair and wheeled back to the others, whilst the results of the X-Ray came through. 

"Hello again," Jonathan smiled at them as they came back in. "Did you get it done?" 

"We sure did, and this one was very brave." Craig gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before sitting back down in his chair. 

"Good girl," Jonathan beamed at his daughter. "Good girl." 

"I'm sorry," Jess said in a little voice, bowing her head. "For running off." 

"It's okay, darling. We'll have a talk about that at another time," Craig soothed her, deciding to have a talk with her about the dangers of running off and not telling anyone where she was going when they were at home and her foot had been mended. "For now, let's just worry about getting the results of the X-Ray, yeah?" 

.. 

The X-Ray results were exactly as Christina had expected. Her young patient had a severe break in her foot and was going to require surgery. 

Jess was rather nervous at the prospect of having to undergo surgery, but knew that it had to be done. However, that didn't stop her shedding a little tear as she was helped into a hospital gown and taken down to surgery. 

Jonathan was the one to go with her, as Craig knew that he would get upset and make her even more upset, and Bruno felt pretty much the same. Whilst the anaesthetist prepared to give her the anaesthetic, Jonathan did his best to calm the little girl down, stroking her hand to comfort her as she shed a few tears. 

"I promise you, little Jess, nothing bad will happen," he soothed her, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "You won't feel a thing, and when you wake up I'll be there and so will Craig and Bruno." 

"You promise it won't hurt?" Jess whispered, wiping away her tears. 

"I promise. When you wake up you might just feel a little sleepy and maybe a little bit sick, but that's perfectly normal," Jonathan reassured her. "But when you're having it done, you won't feel a thing. The doctors will make sure of that. Hey, your dad, Craig, had a hip operation last year. He didn't feel anything when he was having it done, and when he woke up he felt sick and sleepy, and his hip was sore because he had it replaced, but that's perfectly normal. I promise you, you will be fine. Trust me, okay? I wouldn't lie to you." 

Jess nodded, continuing to wipe away her tears. 

"There's my good girl," Jonathan whispered, kissing her gently once more. "I'm so proud of you for being such a brave girl. Right, are you ready to go under?" 

Jess nodded, albeit reluctantly. 

"Good girl," Jonathan whispered. "I promise, sweetheart, that we'll be here when you wake up. We're going to be in the waiting room outside- we won't move from there, all right?" 

The doctor placed a mask over Jess' face and told her to start counting back from ten. As she breathed it in, she felt herself slipping into sleep, and as much as she tried to fight it and stay awake, she couldn't. 

"Don't fight it, my darling," Jonathan murmured. "Go to sleep. It'll all be okay." 

"Good girl, you're almost there," the anaesthetist encouraged her. 

"That's it, good girl," Jonathan whispered, giving her one last kiss. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." 

As she reached five, Jess fell fast asleep, the anaesthetic having overwhelmed her body. Jonathan whispered "I love you" to her before leaving her to have the operation. 

And as he made his way back down to the waiting room where Craig and Bruno were, he allowed himself to break down in tears.


	8. white plaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the medical information in this chapter and last chapter is inaccurate, feel free to let me know. Constructively though please x

"How much longer is she going to be?" Craig groaned, growing more and more impatient by the minute. It felt like ten years since Jess was taken down to surgery, rather than just the hour that it had been in reality, and he couldn't bear the suspense any longer. 

"I don't know, but I sure hope we get news soon," Bruno said, barely looking up from his phone, on which he was scrolling aimlessly through Instagram, not really looking at any posts or anything. 

"Jonno, you're the scientist around here," Craig turned to his boyfriend, who was flicking through a gardening magazine half-heartedly. He was referring to the fact that Jonathan took three sciences and maths at A-Level, and managed to get A*s in every single one of them, possibly his proudest achievement. "How long does surgery for a broken bone take?" 

"It depends on how bad the fracture is," replied Jonathan, thinking back to his days of studying biology a level and the time when he fractured his own foot, "but with any luck, she should be coming out soon." 

"I freaking well hope so. I might actually go mental if she doesn't come out in the next few minutes," Craig declared, tapping his foot against the polished floor. 

Jonathan smiled at how stressed his boyfriend was over this whole situation. It really showed, he thought, just how much Craig cared about little Jess already. 

Craig had always been somewhat of a stress head, but since they had begun going through with the adoption, Jonathan had never seen him stress so much over little things. For instance, the night before they picked up Jess for good, Craig had been stressing at 2 in the morning over whether or not they had pasta in the house, ready for her arrival the next day. Like, properly stressing- and Jonathan had to calm him down and reassure him that everything was all ready for Jess to come home. 

Quite frankly, Jonathan found it adorable how concerned he was. 

Just as Craig was beginning to get even more agitated, a surgeon came walking towards them, and Craig immediately jumped to his feet. 

"Are you Jessica Horwood's family?" the surgeon asked. 

"Yes, we are," Craig confirmed before anyone else could even open their mouth to speak. "Is she okay? Did the surgery go well?" 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gareth, the surgeon. She's fine, she's in recovery now," he smiled. "We did have her vomit when she came round initially, though." 

"Is she all right?" A look of panic immediately crossed Craig's face. 

"She's fine. It's very common for people to vomit when they come round from general anaesthesia, it's just the body's reaction sometimes." Gareth was quick to reassure him. "She's absolutely fine now, if a little sleepy. Her foot is mended, and she's free to go home tomorrow lunchtime." 

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Craig choked out "thank you so much for everything. Can we see her?" 

"Of course. She's been asking for you."

"You two go and see her," Bruno made up his mind. "She needs you two right now. I'll go home and let Darcey and Shirley know that she's okay, and get some sleep ahead of tomorrow." 

"Good idea," Craig nodded, giving him a hug goodbye. "See you tomorrow, Bruno." 

The Italian made his way back to the car, whilst Jonathan and Craig followed Gareth through to the recovery room.

"How many weeks do you expect her to have the cast on for?" Craig asked, as they stopped outside the door, which was closed. 

"Roughly six weeks, providing healing goes as it should," Gareth replied. "So the cast should be coming off around 1st December." 

"Perfect," Jonathan smiled- that sounded about right. 

Gareth opened the door before leaving them to it, telling them to come and find someone if they had any more questions. The two men grasped each other's hands and stepped into the room, where Jess was sat up in the hospital bed, looking very sleepy. As she saw her dads walking towards her, her face lit up. 

"Hey, little Jess," Jonathan smiled at her, bending over and gently hugging her. 

As he did so, he noticed how her cut had been carefully stitched up and covered with a big white bandage, and gently pulling back the blankets he saw that her foot had been encased in hard, white plaster. 

"See, I told you you'd be fine, didn't I?" 

"Uh-huh," Jess nodded- things had gone almost exactly as Jonathan had said they would. Apart from one thing. "I was sick when I woke up, though." 

"Awww, sweetheart, that's a perfectly normal reaction to having an anaesthetic," Jonathan reassured her, sitting down on one of the chairs next to her bed. "A lot of people get that when they wake up from an operation- don't worry." 

"Hello, my darling," Craig smiled, taking his turn to hug her. "Mwah. Are you feeling okay?" 

"I still feel a bit sick, but I don't think I'll actually be sick again," Jess replied, "and I feel a bit weird. Tired." 

"That's all natural. Nothing to worry about at all." 

"Craig? Jonathan?" 

"Yes, my darling?" Craig was first to answer. 

"Can I ask you two questions, please?"

"Of course! You can ask us anything," Jonathan took hold of her hand in his and stroked the veins with his thumb. "What do you want to ask?" 

"Firstly, are you angry at me for running off?"

Craig had planned to have this conversation when they got home, but decided to go ahead with it now, seeing as she had brought the subject up. Jonathan kept quiet, deciding to let Craig take the lead on this one. 

"I'm not angry, darling, but you mustn't run off," he said gently but firmly, and Jonathan sat in awe of how perfectly he fitted into the role of being a dad. "There are some bad people in this world, and anything could have happened to you tonight. In future, if you want to go somewhere, you need to tell the adult who's with you, okay? Be that me, Jonathan, or Bruno." 

Jess nodded. "I'm sorry I ran off. Bruno was just talking to Gino, and I didn't want to interrupt." 

"I understand, Jessica, but if that happens again I want you to just go up to them, wait until they've finished talking, and then ask, rather than running off yourself," Craig told her, using her full first name to emphasise that this was a serious conversation. "Do you understand?" 

Jess nodded again. "I'm really sorry. I promise I'll remember that next time." 

"Good girl," Craig hugged her once more. "Thank you for saying sorry so nicely." 

"And what was the second question, sweetheart?"

"Um.." Jess was slightly nervous about asking the second question. It was something she had wondered since the day that it had become official that Jonathan and Craig wanted to adopt her, and she couldn't get it out of her mind. 

"You can ask us anything, Jess," Craig reassured her.

"Um... now that I live with you and you've adopted me... do I have to call you Dad?" Jess just came out with it. "Or can I continue calling you Jonathan and Craig?" 

Craig and Jonathan exchanged glances, actually rather taken aback by that question. It wasn't a question they had expected to be asked, in any case. 

"It's just- a lot of the boys and girls from the care home would often come back to visit us, and a lot of them called their new parents Mum and Dad," Jess explained. "And I didn't know what you wanted?" 

"Well- to be honest I don't think we really mind what you call us," Craig said eventually, and Jonathan nodded in agreement. "Whatever you feel most comfortable with, Jess. We'll go with whatever you want." 

"Say I didn't want to call you Jonathan and Craig, what would I call you? If I called you both Dad it would be a bit confusing." 

"Yeah, we might get a bit confused there," agreed Craig, with a laugh, remembering his friend Myke and his partner. They were a homosexual couple that had used a surrogate, and their child had started off calling them both Dad and they used to get so confused if they were in the same room together when their son, Jeffrey, was speaking to them. "But if you want to call us that, then we could work it out." 

"Well, some kids I know that have two dads call them Dad and Daddy," Jonathan replied, "or Dad and Papa. Or some call one of their dads Dad or Daddy and call the other by their actual name- so for instance, if you called Craig Dad and me Jonathan." 

Jess thought it through for a moment, then admitted, "I can't decide." She was far too tired and had had too much of an eventful day to contemplate such a thing right that moment. 

"That's okay," Craig reassured her, patting her hand. "You don't have to just yet. Whatever feels most natural for you is fine for the two of us, I promise." 

For a few moments, they sat together in silence, before a nurse came over to her bedside, to check that she was all right. 

"Can one of us stay with her overnight?" Craig questioned, as the nurse made sure that Jess was comfortable and that everything was as it should be. 

"Of course!" The nurse nodded her head. 

"Craig, you go home," Jonathan said in a low voice. "I'll stay here overnight." 

"No, it's fine," Craig quickly dismissed that idea. "She needs me." 

"But you've got a really busy day tomorrow- strictly days are always so full-on and you need your sleep," Jonathan reminded him, and Craig couldn't really argue with that. Strictly days truly were long and hectic, and were enough to tire out the judges, let alone the contestants and professional dancers. 

"You promise you'll look after her?" 

"Of course I will! She'll be fine- she'll have me and all of the staff here to watch over her." 

"Jess, darling? Are you okay with me going home and just Jonathan staying with you?" Craig asked his daughter, wanting to make sure it was okay with her first. "Only because I've got to work tomorrow and it's a very long day." 

Jess nodded. "That's fine." 

"Good girl," Craig kissed her gently on the top of her head. "Try and get some rest, okay? Jonathan won't leave you- will you, Jonno?" 

"I'll be right here all night, don't worry," Jonathan reassured them both. 

"Well in that case, I guess I'll leave you both to it," Craig got ready to leave. "Look after her, please, Jonno." 

"Like I've already said about three times, of course I will." Jonathan gave him a hug goodbye. "You have my word." 

Craig smiled at them both, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. The nurse by now gone too, Jonathan and Jess were left alone together. 

"You okay, little Jess?" he asked, reaching out to stroke Jess' hair, being careful not to brush against her bandage. 

"I'm fine. I don't like my cast though," Jess pulled back the bedsheets to reveal her plastered foot. 

"I know, casts are horrible, aren't they? I had one myself when I was about your age; I fell off my bike and fractured my arm. And I broke my own foot a few years ago - fell down a manhole in the road. But it won't be long- it'll be off before Christmas. And-" Jonathan rummaged through his bag and produced a blue sharpie, "people can write stuff on it for you. Shall I sign it for you?" 

Jess nodded, laughing a little as Jonathan uncapped the pen and wrote 'Jonathan (Dad)' on the white plaster. 

"There we are! Tomorrow, we'll get the rest of the family to sign their names and you can have all of our names on it," Jonathan beamed, putting the pen back in his bag. "How does that sound?" 

"Great idea," Jess confirmed. 

"Well then, that's exactly what we'll do. Tomorrow, the family have to go to strictly, but I'll be here with you-" 

"Can't I come to strictly tomorrow too?" 

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart, because there are always lots of paparazzi around the studios on Saturdays and lots of members of the public and if they see you they might work out who you are before we tell them," Jonathan explained. Seeing that she looked disappointed, he reassured her, "you can go when we've told the public who you are, I promise. But for now, it's easier if we watch from home." 

"Okay," Jess sighed, feeling rather disappointed. 

"I promised you that we would take you at some point, and I promise that as soon as the public know who you are, we'll take you." 

"When will we tell everyone who I am?" 

"Well, before Halloween definitely. We always go to a really big party on Halloween with one of our friends and lots of celebrities are there, so we'll have to tell them by then if we're going to bring you with us. It's at his house, so I think it should be fine to bring you. Anyways, to properly answer your question, Jess, probably sometime in the next week. I should think. We'll do a live stream and just introduce you to the fans, and if they have any questions we can answer them there and then." 

Jess simply nodded, not sure what to answer, and the two of them fell silent for a few more minutes. The silence was broken by the little girl loudly yawning, clearly still exhausted from the anaesthetic. 

"Sleepy?" Jonathan chuckled, as Jess lay down, resting her head on the pillow, laying on her side so she didn't bump her stitches. 

Jess nodded, letting out an even bigger yawn. 

"You can go to sleep, if you're tired," Jonathan tucked the duvet up to her chin and dropped a kiss on her cheek, avoiding her forehead, where the cut was. "I'll be here. And if I need to go anywhere for anything, which I won't, I'll let you know before I go." 

"Okay." Jess closed her eyes, snuggling down further into the hospital bed. "Night night, Jonathan."

"Night, my darling," Jonathan whispered, stroking his hand over her back as the little girl fell asleep. "Sweet dreams." 

.. 

"Right then. Are we ready to go?" 

Jess nodded, touching her hair to feel the ponytail that Jonathan had just done for her. He had proved to be really good at hairstyles, unexpectedly.

"Yes. Thank you for doing my hair!" 

"You're welcome, sweetheart. That's sweet of you! But if you ever need make-up doing, go to Craig. Craig's amazing at make-up.. in fact-" he took out his phone, scrolled through his camera roll and eventually stopped on a photo of him with Craig, Craig made up as the Wicked Queen for a panto he was in. "You see that make-up? He did it all himself."

"Really?" 

"Yep! He does all his own make up for shows and things like that. So if you ever want make-up lessons, go to either Craig, Darcey or Shirley. All of them are experts."

Jess laughed. "Will do." 

"Now then," Jonathan helped Jess up and handed her her crutches. She had spent the morning learning how to walk on them, and had actually learnt pretty quickly how to use them, though she still didn't find it easy. "You ready to go and get some lunch?" 

Jess nodded eagerly. "Yes, I'm really hungry." 

"Come on then, let's get you fed," Jonathan said, following close behind her in case she fell over. 

And with that, the two of them headed down the corridor to reception, ready to leave.


	9. assistant chef

"So then, little Jess, what do you fancy?" 

Jonathan had decided to take Jess for lunch to a burger restaurant not too far from the house. He had specifically asked the waiter if they could get a table in the far corner, so that people would be less likely to recognise him as the partner of Craig Revel Horwood and begin to speculate over who Jess could possibly be. 

Currently, they were sat at their table, scanning through the big menus that a waitress had handed them. 

"I think I'll have a cheeseburger and chips, please," Jess replied. "And- some garlic bread to start?" 

"How did I know that would be your choice of starter?" Jonathan laughed, closing his menu. "But of course, you can have whatever you fancy. I'm going to have a salad to start, and then I think I'll have the same main course as you. And what would you like to drink?" 

"Just a bottle of still water, please," Jess replied.

"Perfect. I'm going to have sparkling water, I think," Jonathan decided, collecting up Jess' menu and placing it on top of his own. 

He waved a blonde-haired, youthful looking waitress over and she took their orders, writing it down on her notepad. As she walked away to get their drinks, Jonathan suddenly said, "can I ask you something?" 

Her mind immediately beginning to run through all of the possible bad things that he could be about to ask her, she replied, "yes. Have I done something wrong?" 

"No, of course not!" Jonathan laughed, and Jess felt at ease once again. "It's something good actually. Basically my family were asking after you and they wanted to know if you wanted to go down to meet them on the weekend of Halloween? It would just be me and you, as Craig's working, but they're really excited to meet you." 

"Okay! Where do they live?" Jess asked, as the waitress handed them their drinks. 

"Thank you," Jonathan quickly thanked the waitress before turning to his daughter once more. "And they live in Leicester." 

"Where's that?" 

Not having the energy to get out his phone and show Jess where it was on a map, he simply stated, "it's just under 3 hours away from where we live, darling. It's the place I grew up- my parents still live in the same home I grew up in." 

"What are your family like?" Jess questioned, eager to find out more about her dad's family. 

"Well, there's me, my mum and dad, my sisters, who are now technically your aunties, and my brother, who's your uncle," Jonathan began to talk, and Jess listened intently. "And my granny as well and my auntie! Maybe it would be better to show you the most recent family photo and go through who everyone is." 

He took out his phone, went onto the Facebook app, and went into his photo gallery. Stopping at a rather recent photo, he handed her the phone, and got up and moved round to crouch down next to her. 

"Well obviously you know me, so I don't really need to explain about me," Jonathan chuckled, pointing to him. He was standing with his arm round a tall dark man that looked similar to him, wearing his lumberjack shirt, smiling widely. "The man next to me is my brother, Dave. He's a few years older than me, and he works and lives in New Zealand, so we don't see him a lot. You won't meet him when we go at the end of the month but you will meet him at some point. When he visits I'll make sure you meet him." 

"Wow." 

"Then, there's my sisters." Jonathan pointed at three ladies standing side by side. "The one with turquoise green hair is Amelia, the one with blonde hair wearing a white jumper is Mollie, and the one in green with Auburn hair is Leanne. I'm the baby of the family. 

"Then there's my mum, Sally, and my dad, Gavin," Jonathan showed her, pointing at a lady and a gentleman standing next to one another. "They're your grandparents, technically. And then that's my grandmother May, and then finally, there's all my nieces and nephews down the front." 

"You have a very big family," Jess commented, as Jonathan put his phone away and moved back to his seat, for the waitress was coming towards them with their starters. 

"I sure do," laughed Jonathan, "but you haven't seen Craig's yet. Craig's family is actually massive." Thanking the waitress for their food, he picked up the smaller of the two forks by his plate and speared a piece of lettuce with it. "So, what do you want to do after we've finished lunch? Anything special?" 

Jess shrugged, dipping a piece of bread into the garlic dip that came with it. "I don't mind." 

"I was thinking we could go to the shops, get some stuff in, watch strictly together, and then make dinner for the others for when the others come home?" Jonathan suggested. "I'll make something like soup or something so that we can have ours a bit earlier- the family usually don't get in till around 1 in the morning and I doubt you'll be awake then." 

"I like soup. What type of soup?" 

"Whatever type you like. Or I could make a casserole or something like that?" 

"I love casserole," Jess nodded eagerly- she had often had it with the other children at the care home. 

"Okay then, we'll make casserole! You like beef, right?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Perfect! So we'll go shopping for some things after we've had our lunch, and then go back to the house and start making it, how about that?" 

The idea received approval from Jess, so Jonathan smiled "well that's settled, then. Next stop after here: Tesco's." 

... 

"That looks so good! I'll leave it in the slow cooker so then we can have it whenever we want it," Jonathan patted Jess on the shoulder. "Thank you for being my assistant chef! We did a pretty good job if I do say so myself." 

Jess laughed. Since they arrived home, they had been hard at work in the kitchen, making a beef casserole for all the family. They had worked together, Jonathan patiently showing her how to make it, and they were both rather proud of their creation. They had added meat, potatoes and all the vegetables they could find, and they were both very much looking forward to sitting down and eating their portion. 

"Right then! Shall we go and get ready to watch strictly?" 

"Yes!" Jess nodded eagerly, washing her hands in the sink before wheeling herself in the wheelchair the hospital had given her into the living room to sit on the sofa. 

Jonathan sat down next to her and turned on the correct channel just as the famous theme tune began to play. 

"If you have any questions about who anyone is or anything, feel free to ask me," he said softly, slipping his arm round her and cuddling her into his side. Her foot was propped up on the coffee table, a pillow slipped underneath it. 

Jess had never watched strictly before- only a couple of videos of the judges that Craig had showed her- but she soon found herself falling in love with it. The only questions she asked were questions about who the contestants were, and Jonathan explained a few things about the show's dynamic, but that was about it. She was just so swept up in it all, so enraptured. 

"Who's that?" Jess asked, pointing at a blonde-haired woman in a long purple dress. 

"That's Faye Tozer," Jonathan replied, with a smile on his face. "She's from a really famous band- have you ever heard of Steps?" 

Jess shook her head. 

"You might recognise their music," Jonathan began to sing in a voice Jess was pleasantly surprised by. "My boot scooting baby is driving me crazy, my obsession from a western. My dance floor date. My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe. Wanna make you mine, you better get in line. 5, 6, 7, 8." 

"Never heard it," Jess shrugged, "but you're a really good singer!" 

"Awww, thanks, little Jess! And Steps was my literal childhood," Jonathan's face broke into a smile. "I used to spend half my life dancing round my bedroom, trying to copy the routines." 

Jess imagined a Jonathan not much older than herself dancing around his room trying to copy the moves from a music video, and broke out into laughter. 

"Excuse me! Are you laughing at me?" Jonathan joked, gently elbowing her. 

"Maybe a bit." 

"You cheeky thing!" Jonathan laughed, as the VT ended and Faye and Giovanni's dance began. "I was very good, I'll have you know. I'm joking - I was terrible. I can't dance, unlike your dad." 

Apart from their brief conversation about Steps, they remained silent through most of the show, so wrapped up in the glittery bubble that was Strictly Come Dancing. When the show ended, and the credits began to roll, Jonathan turned to Jess and cried, "how amazing was that?!" 

"I loved it!" 

"I knew you would! I loved it too," Jonathan smiled. "Are you hungry?" 

Jess nodded, realising that it had been nearly 8 hours since they last had any food. 

"Okay! I'm quite hungry too, so I'll serve us dinner and we can have ours now. I don't expect the others will be in much before 1 in the morning." Jonathan turned the channel over, as the next show was rather inappropriate for Jess to be watching. "Do you mind just having this music channel on?" 

"I don't mind at all," Jess replied, shrugging. 

"Who was your favourite tonight, then?" Jonathan asked, as they made their way into the kitchen to get their dinner. 

"I can't decide," Jess laughed, getting out of her wheelchair and seating herself at the kitchen counter as Jonathan began to ladle casserole onto two plates. "I liked them all." 

"So did I! But Faye was my favourite, of course. How much casserole do you want, darling?" 

"That's enough," Jess stopped him. "Thank you!" 

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Do you want any bread or anything to go with it?" 

"Please." Jess nodded, so Jonathan took two slices of bread from the bread basket, spread them both with butter, and cut them both into quarters. Placing them all on a plate and grabbing some cutlery, he sat down next to his daughter, deciding not to move them to the dining room table or do anything fancy. After all, it was just the two of them for a good few hours yet. 

"Enjoy," he smiled at her, as they began to tuck in. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just eating their dinner. About halfway through the meal, Jonathan's phone beeped and he took a quick peek, smiling when he saw it was a text from Craig. 

Craig🥂: did you and Jess watch the show? ❤

Jonno❤🐻: we sure did! Jess loved every minute of it, she was literally enraptured by it all bless her. I'm just giving her her dinner now and having mine as we're both hungry. 

Craig🥂: sounds great! Thank youuu! ❤

Jonno❤🐻: it's my pleasure honestly! I've got beef casserole for all of you when you get home. I made it with my special assistant chef ❤

C

raig🥂: sounds amazing, thank you so much Jonno! And Jess looks so beautiful bless her, I'm glad she's okay. Been really worried about her. ❤

Jonno❤🐻: no need to be. She's fine, honestly. 

Craig🥂: We'll be home around 1.30am, all going well. We won't be going to the aftershow this weekend... anyways I don't expect Jess will be up when we come home but give her our love and tell her we'll see her in the morning ❤

Jonno❤🐻: I will do, I promise. See you later Craigy, and best of luck with the results show. I love you ❤

Craig🥂: thank you Jonno! I love you so much, see you in a few hours ❤

A wider smile crossed Jonathan's face, as he turned off his phone and turned back to his dinner. 

.. 

Jess definitely wasn't awake when the four judges arrived home just after half past one in the morning, but neither was Jonathan. When Craig, Darcey, Shirley and Bruno arrived home, exhausted and in the need of some good food and a long sleep, Jess was upstairs sleeping, having gone up to bed after dinner, and Jonathan was flat out on the sofa, a nature documentary playing on the television. 

Craig soon found the beef casserole that Jonathan had made, and so served everyone himself, deciding to just leave his boyfriend to sleep. Jonathan was that deeply asleep he didn't even stir as the four judges ate their very late dinner- or very early breakfast- in the same room as him. 

Once Craig, Darcey, Shirley and Bruno had finished eating, they cleared away their plates and made their way up to bed. On his way to his bedroom, Craig quickly put his head round Jess' door to check she was okay. He opened the door very quietly and carefully so as not to wake her up, as he knew what a light sleeper she was. 

Jess was cuddled up in bed, laying on her side, breathing deeply. Craig didn't go into the room as he knew it would most likely make her stir, so instead he just blew her a kiss from the doorway and closed the door again lightly, leaving her to sleep. 

Climbing into bed, he set an alarm for 11am, giving him just over 8 hours to sleep. With that, he placed his phone carefully on his bedside table and closed his eyes, snuggling down under the duvet covers. 

Strictly was a truly exhausting job, but he wouldn't have it any other


	10. super trouper

"Are we ready to do some shopping?" Craig cried, parking the car in the already crowded carpark and turning round to smile at his family. 

From the back seat, Shirley, Darcey and Jess nodded, and so did Jonathan from the front passenger seat and Bruno from the very back seat. 

It was a couple of days before Halloween, and the little family were at the shops. They had promised Jonathan Ross, who was hosting the party, that they would help with picking up a few bits- it was a big commitment, having the number of people he did over to his house every 31st October. They had also promised to help make the food for the buffet- it was the very least that they could do for their friend. 

"Come on, then. Let's go, we've got lots of things to get." Craig opened the door and got out, pulling up his hood as predictably, it was raining. "In fact, I was thinking maybe we should split up? So all the ladies could get the food and the decorations that Jonathan wanted, and all the men could get our costumes and things? I have the best idea of what we could all do for costumes.. " 

"Yeah, sounds good! And what's your idea?" Darcey questioned as they headed towards the shopping centre entrance, the same one that she and Shirley had been to almost a fortnight ago with Jess. 

"It's a surprise," Craig winked, laughing. "You'll see when I buy it, but trust me you'll love the idea, all of you. So Jess, you'll go with Shirley and Darcey, okay?" 

Jess nodded. "Okay!" 

"Right then, we'll meet up at-" Craig checked his watch, "5. That way, we can have some dinner somewhere, and then go home before it gets really late." 

"Perfect!" Shirley said, taking hold of Jess' wheelchair. She had been given both crutches and a wheelchair by the hospital, but for long duration trips like this one, she preferred her wheelchair. It wasn't as strenuous and tiring as manoeuvring the crutches was- she preferred to keep her crutches for home. "Right then, see you around 5!" 

Darcey, Shirley and Jess headed off in the direction of the food stores, whilst Craig, Bruno and Jonathan made a beeline for the costume shop. 

"So, what exactly do you have in mind?" Jonathan questioned his boyfriend, as they entered the shop, which was all decorated for Halloween. Even the staff were in the Halloween spirit; the cashier was dressed as a witch and another employee was dressed as a devil with a long flowing red wig and horns. 

"I'll give you a clue. An extremely famous family associated with Halloween?" 

"The Addams family?!" Bruno guessed. 

"Right first time! I thought I could be Lurch- due to the height, Darcey could be Morticia, Shirley could be Grandma, you could be Pugsley, Jonathan could be Gomez, Jess could be Wednesday. It would be perfect." 

"That's an amazing idea! But who's going to be Fester?" 

"How about Jason? Jason's coming, and he didn't say he had a Halloween costume or anything like that," Bruno suggested casually. 

At the mention of Jason, Craig's face immediately soured. "Jason's coming? How the heck did he get on Jonathan Ross' guest list??" 

"Jonathan and Jason are actually great friends," Bruno replied, not rising to Craig's quite frankly immature reaction. "And when I mentioned he had moved back to the UK, he invited him." 

"Okay, I guess he can be Fester," Craig sighed- quite frankly, he had no energy to argue. He had spent the whole morning filming last minute sections for the movie, and it had exhausted him. "So, what do we need?" 

"Well, first off, Jess is going to need a wig. Unless of course, you'd let us dye her hair.." 

"She is not dyeing her hair. She's nine," Craig replied, as if that settled the matter. "I'll buy her a black wig- much more convenient. Darcey just needs a black dress and black wig, and she's got hundreds of black dresses and a black wig from last year so that's not a problem. Shirley-" 

Over the next few minutes, they made their way round the shop, loading into their basket things that everyone needed. They actually already had a lot of things at home, such as the clothes, but they still had lots of things they needed to buy, such as Halloween make up and wigs. Annoyingly, they couldn't find a wig that looked suitable enough for Jess, so the three of them compromised by buying a can of black spray paint that washed out immediately for Jess' hair. That way, they could plait her hair like the famous character and make her look as realistic as possible. 

"I promise you, it washes straight out," Jonathan reassured his boyfriend, chuckling as they made their way towards the counter. "She'll only have black hair for a night." 

.. 

"So, what food do we need, Jess?" 

Jess pulled the list that Craig had written out of her pocket and unfolded it carefully.   
Taking a moment to read what Craig had written in his huge, rather untidy writing, she replied, "well, first on the list is sliced bread." 

"Okay. Sliced bread. Does it say how many loaves?" 

Jess shook her head in response, so Shirley decided that three loaves would be enough, loading them all into the trolley. 

"How many people are coming to this party?" Jess questioned. 

"Lots and lots of people, darling. There's usually about 200 guests," Darcey answered the girl's question, helping Shirley pick up items and load them into the trolley. "Although the number does keep growing every year, so it could be even more than that." 

"Will there be other children there?" Jess asked curiously. 

"There might be, but I'm not sure. If not, we'll find you someone to sit with," Darcey reassured her, reaching up onto the top shelf and grabbing some of the ingredients to make cupcakes with. "Don't worry about that, my darling." 

"How about Sharna Burgess?" Shirley suggested, after a moment of contemplation. "She doesn't drink, and I'm sure she'd be more than happy to keep an eye on Jess." 

"Who's Sharna?" Jess asked. 

"She's one of our close family friends. She works on the same show as my son and Bruno in America," Shirley explained to her, consulting the list Jess was holding in her hand. 

"You have a son?" was the first thing Jess took from Shirley's words. 

"Yeah, I do," Shirley nodded, realising she had never told her niece about Mark. 

"Why doesn't he live here with you?" 

"He's thirty, darling," Shirley chuckled. "He's all grown up now and got married last year actually. But he does come over sometimes to visit." 

"Oh. Okay!" 

"And I have two daughters as well," Darcey explained. "But they live in Australia. They live with their dad, because they love Australia and we couldn't bear to make them leave when they love it so much. I see them a couple of times a year, and they've been over to see me before, which is lovely. They're nearly grown up as well- Phoebe is 18 and Zoe's 16." 

Jess seemed rather taken aback by this news, but not in a bad way. She just hadn't expected that she had so many other family members. 

"And what.. what are they to me? Like family?" 

Shirley and Darcey exchanged looks, before Darcey replied, "they'd be your cousins, Jess. Because we're your aunties and they're our children, so they're your cousins." 

"My family is so big," Jess commented, with such an amusing expression that it made both Darcey and Shirley laugh. 

An hour or so later, they finally had everything they needed, and made their way to the checkout to pay. The overall cost was extortionate- almost £400 in food alone- but not unmanageable for Darcey and Shirley. 

With everything paid for, the three of them headed to the restaurant that Craig had texted they would meet at in the family group chat, making a quick stop at the car to load everything in. It just about all went in the boot, and the ladies thanked their lucky stars that they had such a large car. 

Craig, Bruno and Jonathan were all waiting up at TGI Friday's, standing outside of the restaurant, holding several bags of shopping between them. 

"So, what did you get us?" Shirley asked, as they entered the warm restaurant and were immediately shown to a table by a waitress. 

"You'll see when we sit down," laughed Craig, helping Jess manoeuvre her wheelchair through the tables. "I got everything we needed. You okay, my darling?" He turned to Jess. 

"Uh-huh." As they arrived at the table, Jess carefully stood herself up, being careful of her foot, and lifted herself into her chair. Craig stood beside her to catch her if anything went wrong, and once she was sat down, pushed her chair in for her, sitting down in the chair next to her. 

After ordering their drinks and food, everyone looked at Craig expectantly, waiting for him to reveal their costumes. 

"Give us a clue," Darcey nudged him. 

"It's a very famous family," Craig replied, giving them the same clues that he had given Bruno and Jonathan earlier on. "And they're creepy and they're kooky-" he quoted the famous theme tune flawlessly. 

"The Addams family?!" Darcey guessed instantly. 

"In one!" Craig cried. "And I've got each character sorted, as well. Darce, you can be Morticia. Jonathan can be Gomez, Shirley can be Grandma, Jess can be Wednesday, and Bruno can be Pugsley. And seeing as he's apparently coming and doesn't have a costume yet- Jason can be Fester." 

"Craig, that's actually perfect," Shirley marvelled. 

"How am I going to dress up as a day of the week?" Jess questioned, never having heard of the Addams family. 

Jonathan broke into laughter. "The name of the girl you'll be dressing up as is Wednesday, little Jess. You're dressing up as a person called Wednesday." 

"Oh." Jess giggled. "Sorry." 

"Easy mistake to make," Craig laughed, getting up a photo on his phone of the character and showing it to his daughter as the lady brought over their drinks. "There, see? We've got all your costume ready." 

"I like it," nodded Jess, struggling to open her water bottle. 

"Good," Craig smiled, gently uncapping it for her and pouring the contents into her glass. "There we go, my darling." 

"The way we're just going to be the best dressed family at that party on Wednesday- yes, the day this time, Jess," Jonathan commented, and all of them broke out into laughter. 

.. 

"Jason's going to pop round in a few minutes," Bruno announced, checking his phone as he helped Craig ice cupcakes for the party the next night. "He said he'll come and help with the food, as he's got nothing else on tonight and we could do with the help." 

Craig would have made a sarcastic or snide comment, but he caught a look in Jonathan's eye and immediately stopped himself. Instead, he just grimaced at the mention of the Australian he disliked so much, and tried to word what he was going to say positively. 

"Well, maybe it's a good thing that he's coming. We need all the help we can get right now if we're going to make all of this in time," he replied, although the tone in which he spoke didn't indicate that he thought it a good thing- in fact quite the opposite. 

They definitely needed the help, though. They had hundreds of sandwiches and cakes to prepare for the party tomorrow, and it was 8pm and they weren't even half finished yet. They could most certainly use an extra pair of hands. 

Thirty five minutes later, Jason turned up in his Mercedes, all ready to begin helping the little family. 

As Bruno saw him turn up and ran to the door to greet him, he apologised "I'm so sorry I took so long! Your house is so difficult to find." 

"Tell me about it," Bruno laughed, hugging his friend. "Come on in- we're all in the kitchen. We have so much to do, it's unbelievable." 

"Hey!" Jason beamed, as he entered the kitchen behind Bruno. "Sorry I'm late- I had so much trouble trying to find this house. It's not obvious at all, is it?" 

"And that's the exact reason I chose it," Craig replied rather stiffly. 

"Well, it's a beautiful place! You really have made this place into a beautiful home," Jason complimented. "You're one very lucky girl moving in here, Jessica." 

Jess nodded- Patricia had said the exact same to her once. She knew just what a lucky girl she was, not only moving into this lavish home but also being adopted in the first place by this family, and she counted her blessings every single day. 

"What happened to your foot, Jessica?" Jason questioned, noticing the massive cast on her foot with everyone's signature on it by now. 

"I fell over in a park and broke it," Jess replied, "almost... how many weeks ago now?" 

"Two weeks," Jonathan clarified. 

"Awww, you poor thing," Jason sighed, moving over to the counter next to her and beginning to help make sandwiches. "That must have hurt a lot." 

"It did," Jess agreed, "but I'm okay now. It just gets hot and itchy sometimes." 

"Oh, I know that feeling all too well." Jason began to spread butter on a slice of bread, before carefully adding a slice of ham. "So how many sandwiches do we need to make?" 

"I'd say we should finish the loaves. If we cut each one into quarters we'll probably have more than enough." 

They worked quietly for half an hour, Jess, Jonathan and Jason working on the sandwiches, Shirley, Darcey and Craig working on the cupcakes, and Bruno flitting from one to the another, unable to make up his mind which one to do. After a while working in silence, Jason turned on his phone and began to play some music, unable to bear the silence any longer. 

As the music began to play, Jess had a throwback to the night she was adopted. The song playing was Super Trouper, one of the songs that had come on in the car on her way home on the first night. A smile came to her face as she remembered the emotions of that day- the sadness that she was leaving the place she had been for four years and Patricia, but the overwhelming happiness that she was finally adopted and going to her new home. With her new family. 

After deciding who would sing what very quickly, deciding to have a proper sing song, Jason began the song, and the others were awestruck by his singing voice. Craig had actually heard him sing before, a while ago, but he was amazed- and even though he really disliked Jason, he had to admit that he was a pretty good singer. The rest of the family however had never heard him sing and they were all stunned- particularly Bruno. 

Jason: 

Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show

Craig: 

So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
(Glad to hear you're coming)  
Suddenly I feel all right  
(And suddenly it's gonna be)  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight

Whole family: 

Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one

Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Jess sang the next verse solo, and the family were taken aback by her voice. For someone so young, she could actually sing really well- and they were all very pleasantly surprised.

Jess: 

Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
(Still I'm thinking about you only)

Shirley: 

There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
(Think I'm going crazy)  
But it's gonna be alright  
(You'll soon be changing everything)  
Everything will be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight

Darcey: 

Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one

Whole family: 

Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's yo

Jonathan: 

So, I'll be there when you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms and hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight

Bruno: 

Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one

Whole family: 

Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one

Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)

As the song ended, the family all beamed around at each other, and Jason exclaimed "well, wasn't that fun?"

"It sure was!" Craig nodded, beaming at Jason and the rest of the family. But almost immediately snapping back to his normal self, he quickly said, "maybe we should get back to making the food now. We've got a lot to do." 

And just like that- they were back working on the food.


	11. talk me down

"Okay, Jess. Are you ready, sweetheart?" 

Jess nodded, although inwardly, she didn't feel ready at all. Today was the day she had been dreading since the day it was first mentioned to her- the day that the family told the fans who she was. Craig and Jonathan had been going to do a livestream originally, but decided on just posting on Instagram to their thousands of followers about their choice to adopt Jess. 

Right now, they were getting ready to take a photo to post. They would take two photos- one with just Craig, Jess and Jonathan for Craig and Jonathan to post, and another with all the family for the other members of the family to post. They were all dressed smartly, although not overly so because they wanted the photo to appear as natural as possible. 

"Right then! Let's take this photo," Bruno smiled, holding out his camera. "Smile, guys!" 

Craig and Jonathan both put their arms round Jess, who was sitting in the middle of the two of them, and smiled widely. Bruno took a few photos of them, before scrolling through to find the best one. 

"This one is perfect," Bruno marvelled, showing Craig, Jonathan and Jess one of the photos he had taken. They were laughing, looking so natural and happy, the perfect father and daughter photo. "You need to post this one." 

"I love it!" Craig smiled down at it. "What do you think, Jonno?" 

"It's the CUTEST thing," Jonathan agreed, making a mental note to send it to his family, although he knew they would all see it on Instagram anyways. "I love it." 

"Me too," nodded Jess. She usually didn't much like photos of herself, but she loved how happy she looked in this one- she had never looked happier, actually. Being part of this warm, friendly, rather unconventional family made her the happiest that she had ever been. 

"Right then, shall we get one with all the family and then all post them at the same time?" Bruno suggested. 

They all moved in close together whilst Bruno set up the camera- Craig, Jonathan and Jess still sat on the sofa, whilst Shirley and Darcey sat on the arms of the chair, and Bruno wedged himself in on the other side of Craig. When they saw the camera about to take the photos, they posed together, all grinning at the camera. 

Once the five shots had been taken, the family scrolled through them and decided on one. They decided on the final one, deleting all the others, and Bruno sent the photo to each member of the family to get ready to post. 

"What will happen when you post it?" Jess looked worried now the photoshoot was over and done with. 

"Then fans will congratulate us, and share it with lots of other people," Craig replied, not telling her that there was a chance that people would be really horrible about it online and say nasty things about her. 

"But people might be nasty. About you and about me." Jess looked rather sad as she said this. She had overheard Jonathan and Craig talking one night- she had woken up in the night to go to the bathroom and had overheard them talking about what would happen if people made hateful comments online about the whole situation. 

Craig sighed and sat back down on the sofa next to her, slipping an arm round her. He was worried about that- he knew that there was a high chance that he and Jonathan would get hate for being a gay couple who adopted a child, and Craig would likely get hate for being a slightly older father. 

"Yes, they might, sweetheart-" he had vowed from the day he had first started the adoption process that he would always be honest and open with his daughter or son,   
"but if they do, they aren't very nice people and you shouldn't listen to them." 

He paused before continuing. 

"People who say nasty things usually don't mean it- they're trying to make themselves feel better, because they feel really sad about themselves, you know?" 

Seeing she still looked worried, he reassured her further, "and Jonathan and I will likely be the ones that get the most hate. They'll love you, I know it." 

"But I don't want you to have nasty things said about you," Jess replied sadly. 

"Oh, don't worry about us, honestly. We're used to it. And trust me, darling, if anyone says anything mean to you online or at the party tonight, then you've got all of us to stand up for you. We aren't afraid to stand up for what we believe in, are we, guys?" 

Jess still wasn't sure, but she trusted Craig. She really did, so she nodded and smiled, trying to reassure him she was okay about this. 

"Good girl. Right guys, are we going to write our captions?" Craig turned to everyone, and when they nodded, he began to type out a caption that was short but sweet. 

17th October- best day of my whole life. The day I officially became a dad to this beautiful little girl ❤

Jonathan's was similarly short and sweet: 

When two became three ❤I promise to be the best dad in the whole world to you, little Jess. 

Once Shirley, Darcey and Bruno had all typed their captions, they counted down from three and on one, they simultaneously pressed the post button. 

"That's it! The public officially know about you now," Craig smiled, as he turned off his phone, deciding to wait till later to see the public's reaction. "Now we'll give it some time and see how they react!" 

.. 

As Craig had predicted, there were a lot of hate comments. There were loads of sweet comments, saying how happy they were to hear the news- but there were also so many nasty remarks, mostly about Craig and Jonathan's sexuality. So many people didn't agree with two gay men being allowed to adopt a child, branding it wrong and sick. 

But the homophobic comments weren't the comments that made Craig angry. The one comment that made Craig the most angry was one that suggested he had deliberately broken Jess' foot, had forcibly hurt her. 

That comment pushed him over the edge. Getting up from the sofa where they were all sat, he left the room and practically up the stairs, beginning to cry. 

He had received so many hate comments in his life, that he had started not to care about the opinions of others, but this comment was just too much. How could someone accuse him of abusing his own daughter?! 

"I'll go and see him," Jonathan offered, getting up from his place on the sofa and heading upstairs. 

"Is Craig okay?" Jess asked, getting up and trying to follow Jonathan. 

"No, leave Jonathan to deal with him. He'll be fine, don't worry- something just made him upset, that's all," Darcey explained softly, catching hold of her arm and pulling her gently back. 

"What made him upset?" 

"He just read something sad, darling, that's all. I promise you he will be fine in a minute." Darcey wasn't exactly lying, but she wasn't telling her the full truth either. 

Meanwhile, upstairs, Jonathan opened the bedroom door to the sight of Craig pacing up and down, running his fingers through his hair, crying heavily. He didn't even notice Jonathan enter at first, only noticing him when the horticulturalist placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, hey. Come on," he whispered, leading him over to the bed and cuddling him close. "It's okay." 

"No, Jonno! No, it is not okay!" Craig's voice rose in anger as he sat up once again. "I've just been accused by someone of fucking abusing my own daughter- it's not okay!!" 

Jonathan gasped in horror. "Is that what it said?" 

"Yep! 'Some father you are, snapping that poor girl's foot yourself.' I don't normally care what others think of me but the fact they think I'm abusive?!" 

"Craigy, don't let it get to you. They're just some lowlife that gets their kicks from upsetting others, like you told Jess earlier." 

"Don't let it get to me? Jonathan, what the fuck? I've just been accused of abusing my nine year old daughter- what do you expect me to do? Laugh?" 

With that, he leaned against Jonathan, crying even harder. 

"Hey, come on now," Jonathan whispered, patting his boyfriend on the back and resting his head on his chest. "Come on. Shhh." 

He couldn't bear to see Craig this wound up. He hated seeing anyone he loved upset- but seeing Craig upset genuinely broke his heart everytime. 

"Sorry," Craig wept, lifting his head about ten minutes later, still crying heavily. "I just- I just can't deal with the fact that people think I'm a bad dad. That wasn't even the only comment that said I was a rubbish dad- that was just the one that- that tipped me over the ed-edge because it was the w-worst." 

"You aren't a bad dad in any shape or form," Jonathan soothed, handing Craig a tissue. "And anyone saying that is just being spiteful." 

"No, Jonno- they're right! I am- I am a bad dad to her." 

"And would you like to tell me what you have done since we became parents that classifies you as a bad dad?" Jonathan couldn't believe what had just come out of his boyfriend's mouth.

"I- I forgot she was scared of the dark. On the first night. And I forgot she doesn't like curry the other night- and I gave her curry. I should have fucking known that, it was in her file and everything.." 

"Craigy, we are first time parents," Jonathan sighed- Craig really was way too harsh on himself at times. "We can't be expected to get everything right first time around- no parent, no matter how many children they've had or how much experience they've had, can be perfect all the time. Hey, even my sister makes mistakes sometimes, and she's got four kids of her own! Just last week, she labelled all the lunches wrong for her kids and Edie went to school with a cheese sandwich when she hates cheese and Poppy had tuna mayonnaise and she hates mayonnaise! Your problem, Craig, is that you're way too harsh on yourself. You're way too harsh on yourself, and you need to cut yourself some slack for once!"

As .he listened, Craig realised that maybe Jonathan was right. Maybe he was better at this whole parenting thing than he gave himself credit for, sometimes. Wiping his eyes, he whispered, "thank you, Jonno. You always know exactly how to talk me down." 

"You don't need to thank me. But trust me, you're the best dad to little Jess and it's okay to make mistakes! We're going to make plenty of them over the next nine years. And those people are just trying to make you feel exactly like this." Jonathan leaned in and instigated a kiss. "Now, what do you say we go and start getting ready for the party? And ignore the haters?" 

“Good idea. But. Jonno.” 

“Yes?” 

“You know how that date of ours got interrupted? After Bruno's antics a couple of weeks ago? Well, I was thinking, how about I take you out on a date on Monday night, when you and Jess are back from your parents’? It would be on me..” 

“That would be amazing!” Jonathan nodded with a smile – he hadn't really spent any quality time with Craig for a few weeks now, as they had both been settling into parenting responsibilities, and on top of that they had both had work. “I’ll look forward to that – I’ve got work on Monday morning sadly but I’m out of work by 4 so..” 

“Perfect! I love you, my Jonno,” Craig smiled, and Jonathan leaned in and kissed him once again. “Thank you for listening to me just now – I’m sorry if I got angry at you. I didn't mean to get angry at you - I was angry at the person who made that comment." 

"It's okay, Craigy, honestly! I know how much you want to be the best dad you can to Jess. Don't let other people get you down, okay?” Jonathan helped him up from the floor. “Right, let's go downstairs and get ready for the party, yeah?” 

And with that, they headed downstairs hand in hand, everything that had happened just now forgotten about. 

"Are you okay, Craig?" Jess asked, as soon as they arrived back in the lounge, seeing Craig's eyes were still very red from crying. 

"I'm fine, darling. Don't worry about me," Craig reassured her, giving her a hug. "Some people were just really nasty to me and it upset me, that's all." 

"Is it my fault?" Jess asked, feeling really bad that her dad had gotten upset over someone being nasty to him on a post about her. 

"No! Not at all, don't you dare think that," Craig told her fiercely. "It's not your fault in the slightest. Some people are just really nasty, that's all. And what one of them said upset me, but I'm okay now and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt me. So please don't worry, okay?" 

Jess nodded.

"I mean it. Don't worry," Craig reassured her again, seeing she didn't look entirely sure still. "Now, what do you say we start getting ready for the party? After all, we need to spray paint your hair, Jess." 

"Yes!" Jess cheered - she had never had her hair dyed or spray painted before and she was really looking forward to having black hair, even if it was just for the night. 

"Right then! Let's get started transforming ourselves into the Addams family!" Craig let out a laugh, feeling significantly better already. "Because we are going to be the best looking family there, aren't we, Jess?" 

"Yes!" Jess cried. 

"We sure are!" Craig agreed, and gave her a high five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my favourite chapter personally, but I hope you enjoyed it in any case x


	12. halloween party

Bruno💺: we're ten minutes away from your house, are you ready? ❤

Sending the Australian he had become so close with over the last few weeks the text, Bruno turned back to gazing out of the window, watching the world go by. 

He was in the very back seat of the car, with there just being room for Jason to sit beside him when they collected him. They were on their way to Jonathan Ross' Halloween party, and they had offered (or rather, Bruno had offered and the others had agreed) to pick up Jason from his rented apartment and take him to the party, to save him having to make his own way. 

Just then, Bruno's phone beeped, and his face broke into a smile as he saw that Jason had messaged him back already. 

Jason🧘♂️: definitely! I'm all ready, just come and knock on my door when you're here. I can't wait to see you!! ❤❤

Bruno💺: me neither, it's going to be amazing! Jonathan Ross' parties are always fabulous, you're going to love it ❤❤

Jason🧘♂️: I'm sure I will! I'm just off to touch up my make-up, but come and knock on my door when you arrive, okay? ❤❤

Bruno💺: of course! Can't wait to see you xxx

"What are you smiling at, Bruno?" Darcey laughed, turning round in her seat to see her Italian friend smiling widely at his phone. He always did when Jason messaged him- an instant smile came to his face that he couldn't control. 

"Oh- Jason just told me a joke," he replied, rather defensively. "I won't repeat it, seeing as we have young ears in this car.." referring to Jess. 

"This is where Jason lives, right?" Craig checked as he drove up to a large block of flats, parking just outside the door. 

"It sure is! I'll go in and get him," Bruno volunteered, and before anyone could say anything in response, he was out the car and running up to the front door. Pressing the buzzer next to Jason's flat number, he waited until an Australian accent said into the microphone, "who is it?" 

"Your favourite person!" Bruno joked, and the door was opened immediately. He bounded up the stairs to Jason's flat, which he had visited so many times over the last few weeks. 

Upon arrival, Jason had already opened the door, and was standing there with a smile on his face, looking exactly like Uncle Fester. 

"How do I look, then?" he laughed, posing. 

"Incredible! You look exactly like Fester!" Bruno exclaimed, unable to comprehend how good he looked even with all the Halloween make up on. He always looked so handsome- and tonight was no exception. 

"I'm very glad to hear it- you don't want to know how long this bloody make up took me," Jason joked, pulling on his coat and following Bruno out the door, locking it behind him. "You look amazing, yourself!" 

Bruno blushed, as he did every time the Australian complimented him, though he hoped that Jason wouldn't notice his pink glow behind the thick white make up he was wearing to make him look more like Pugsley. "You're too sweet." 

"Only the truth," Jason replied lightly. "I never speak anything less, you know that. Now come on, let's get going before we make ourselves late." 

The two men continued downstairs and headed towards the car, where Craig was beginning to look rather impatient. Jason grinned cheerily as he saw everyone through the windows and opened the back door, climbing in beside Bruno. 

"Wow, you guys all look amazing! Who did the make up?"

"Thanks, Jason!" Jonathan beamed, though Craig gave him a rather unimpressed look for his enthusiasm. "You look pretty impressive too! And you've got Darcey and Shirley to thank for that." 

"Yeah, they should most definitely be make up artists if they ever decide to quit strictly," Bruno chimed in, making Darcey and Shirley chuckle. "And Jason here did all his own make up!" 

"Really?! Well, you've done an amazing job of it!" Jonathan complimented, turning round in his seat to get a better look at the Australian. 

"Why, thank you! I did my best with what I had," Jason chuckled, as they began to drive once more. "Hey, Jessica, I couldn't help noticing- are you wearing a wig tonight or is your hair actually dyed black?" 

"It's spray painted," Jess replied, turning round in her seat, still slightly surprised at being called Jessica. Not many people called her Jessica, unless they were annoyed with her. "It washes out straight away though." 

"Yep! I told her there was no way she was properly dyeing her hair black," Craig replied, his eyes still fixated on the road. "But we couldn't find a wig that was suitable so we compromised on spray paint that washes out as soon as she washes her hair, didn't we, Jess?" 

Jess nodded. 

"Well, I think it looks great! You look the perfect Wednesday Addams," Jason complimented her. "Goodness, I'm so excited for tonight. I was so happy when Jonathan Ross invited me- we've known each other very well for a number of years, but I didn't expect him to invite me along with everyone else that's coming." 

"Well, I'm very glad that he did invite you! We're going to have so much fun tonight," Bruno beamed, patting Jason's leg, and Jason smiled at him. 

"Yeah," he nodded, "we definitely are." 

.. 

Craig groaned inwardly as they pulled up at the huge house where Jonathan Ross and his wife and kids lived. 

He had sincerely hoped, though he had known it was never going to be the case, that there wouldn't be any paparazzi surrounding the property. Tonight looked wild - the paps were basically up in the faces of some of the guests that just arrived, and Jess was already looking rather frightened. It was a rather intimidating situation for experienced celebrities, let alone a nine year old girl who had never had something like this happen to her before. 

"Come on, Jess," he whispered, as everyone else got out, Jess still remaining in her seat. "They're not going to hurt you, I promise. They're just excited to see you. They don't know who you are very well yet and they're just excited to meet you!" 

Jess shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to get out- didn't want to face everyone. This whole paparazzi thing looked so scary- people pushing each other and cameras with flashes being put right up in people's faces. 

"Hey, come on, little Jess." Jonathan took over, leaning in through the door and taking hold of her hand. "It's okay, I promise you. Like your dad says, they don't want to hurt you. They just want to get to know you. Hey, I know. Why don't you walk in front of them all with me? They're not as interested in me as they are in Craig and everyone else. That way, we can get out of their way faster." 

Jess nodded, although she looked completely terrified. 

"Come on, sweetheart," Jonathan helped her out the car, lifting her gently into her wheelchair, which Craig had set up for her. Giving her an encouraging smile, he whispered, "it's all going to be all right." 

Pushing her in her wheelchair, the paparazzi immediately turned to them, snapping hundreds of photos and asking lots of questions simultaneously. 

"When did you adopt Jessica?" 

"How are you dealing with the allegations of abuse that were made towards you?" 

"What's it like moving in with these people, Jessica?" 

Jess was unable to process what was going on. She was very close to tears, and altogether overwhelmed. 

"We aren't here to talk about abuse allegations or give an exclusive interview," Jason stepped in, coming up behind them arm in arm with Bruno. "We're here to dance, sing, drink, eat and have the time of our lives." 

With that, he strode straight past everyone, helping Jonathan and Craig get Jess, who by now couldn't help but let the tears stream down her face, somewhere quiet. 

"You did so well, darling," Craig praised, bending down and kissing Jess' chalky-white cheek as soon as they were through the rather unglamorous- as Jonathan put it- entrance and everything was quiet and calm. "Mwah. Don't cry." 

"Thanks for back there, Jason," Jonathan thanked his friend. 

"Oh, you're welcome!" Jason replied with a smile. "They can be far too much sometimes, hell even I get overwhelmed by them all sometimes. Are you okay, Jessica?" 

"Does she look okay?!" Craig snapped, anger in his system from not only seeing his daughter cry, but at the paparazzi for bringing up those abuse claims. 

"Okay, maybe that was slightly tactless of me." Jason didn't want to cause Craig any more anger, especially not on such a fun night as this, so he said nothing more. 

"Come on then, let's go inside!" Bruno attempted to liven the atmosphere up a little. 

"You ready to go in, darling?" Craig whispered to Jess, as Jason and Bruno began to walk ahead together. "I promise you, there's no more paparazzi. Just lots of lovely friends of ours who can't wait to meet you." 

Jess swallowed. "You promise?" 

"I promise you. There'll be no more paparazzi for tonight," Jonathan reassured her, as they all began to head into the house. 

.. 

"Jess, sweetheart, this is Sharna Burgess." 

By now inside the house, and the drama on arrival forgotten, the party was in full swing. Shirley and Jess had made a quick trip to the bathroom together, and Shirley had reapplied some of the little girl's face make up as it had smudged slightly from where she had been crying. 

Now, they had come back downstairs to where the party was, had a few photos as a family, and Craig had just introduced her to a red-haired woman who looked to be in about her mid thirties, dressed as a devil in a red skin tight dress with horns on her head. 

"Hey, Jess! I'm Sharna," Sharna introduced herself in a soft Australian accent, bending down and giving her a hug. "It's lovely to meet you. I work on Dancing With The Stars- you know, the show that Bruno works on in America?" 

Jess nodded. 

"I haven't got a partner this year, because there were too many pros and not enough celebrities, but I still do the group dances and all that kind of thing," Sharna explained. "Anyways, I'm going to hang out with you tonight, if that's okay?" 

"Yeah!" Jess nodded eagerly- she liked Sharna already. 

"Good. Well, I'll leave you two to get to know each other," Craig decided, giving Jess a hug. "Call me over if you need me." 

With that, he headed over to the minibar, where Jonathan was sitting on a stool, sipping a tall glass of wine. He got up on the stool beside him and ordered a Sauvignon Blanc, his go to drink, although he had vowed tonight that he wouldn't get drunk. It was Jess' first proper party/social occasion since they had adopted her and he wanted to stay sober just in case she needed him at any point. 

"Where are the others?" Craig questioned, as he was handed his wine. 

"Shirley and Darcey are off catching up with some friends, and Bruno and Jason- I have no idea," replied Jonathan, waving at their friend Lizzie Cundy, who had just arrived. "They've disappeared off somewhere." 

"And Jess is with Sharna," Craig finished. "I think she'll have a great time with her- Sharna is teetotal anyways, so she'll look after Jess." 

"Great!" Jonathan grinned, taking another sip of his wine. "This is going to be a great night." 

.. 

"I came home with them properly two weeks ago," concluded Jess, "and they say I'm theirs forever." 

The little girl had just been telling Sharna her story, about how long she had waited to be adopted and how she had met Jonathan and Craig, as they watched the judges dance. 

Darcey, Shirley, Craig and Bruno were now dancing the Time Warp together, and Jess was amazed by how good they were. 

Sharna had listened to the story avidly- she knew the whole thing through being friends with the family, but it was lovely to hear it from a younger, new perspective. 

"And do you like living with them?" Sharna asked her, though she already knew the answer to that question. 

"Yes! I'm very happy here, and I don't ever want to go back. I just hope I make them happy too." 

"Of course you do!" Sharna was touched by how sweet she was. "I've never seen Craig happier, actually." 

"Really?" 

"Of course you make me happy, sweetheart." Craig came up behind her all of a sudden and wrapped his arms round her, nuzzling into her hair. "You make me very happy. I'm very glad to have you in my life." 

Jess smiled happily. 

"I just came over to see whether you wanted any food," Craig explained, featuring to the buffet. "I'm going to come and sit down with you guys for a bit as all the dancing is tiring me out, so do you want to come with me and get something?" 

Jess nodded eagerly- she was starving as they had last eaten at lunchtime and that had been around eight hours ago- so Craig manoeuvred her wheelchair out of the space and began to push her towards the buffet, singing along to the Rolling Stones that was currently playing. 

"What would you like?" Craig asked, taking a plastic plate from the pile. "There's the sandwiches here, some crisps here, and there's some sausage rolls and mini cornish pasties here." 

"What are cornish pasties?" Jess questioned. 

"You've never had a cornish pasty?! You need to try one," Craig laughed, putting one of the savoury pastries on her plate. "They're pastries that have meat and vegetables in them. I think you'll like them, seeing how you loved that pie we had the other night, remember?" 

Getting one for himself, he then grabbed two tuna sandwiches and an egg mayonnaise sandwich for Jess, along with some crisps and a small cupcake. Handing the plate to her, he told her to hold it carefully whilst he got the rest of his dinner. 

They made their way back to the table, and Sharna went up to get some food for herself, Craig leaving Jess in charge of the table as he went to get another drink from the bar. He had stuck to his vow that he wouldn't get drunk, now intending to get a glass of water to flush out the alcohol. 

Jess began to nibble at one of her sandwiches, but almost choked when someone shouted "boo!" behind her and broke into hysterical giggles. 

Turning round, she was met with the sight of Jonathan, who was swaying on his feet, giggling so much he could barely stand up. 

"Hiya, gorgeous girl," he slurred, and Jess was confused as to why his voice sounded so weird- and why he was acting like this. She had never seen someone drunk before - her parents had been teetotals and no one at the care home ever drank enough to get drunk. "Fancy dancing?" 

He pulled her arm and tried to get her to stand up. 

"I can't dance," Jess reminded him, pointing at her broken foot, extremely confused as to why he didn't remember that.

"No, no. We dance," Jonathan insisted, trying to pull her up. "We dance. Come on!" 

"Jonathan! She has a broken foot, darling - she can't dance," Craig cried, running over to the scene. Pulling him off Jess, he repeated, "She can't dance." 

"But they're playing Steps in a minute!" Jonathan almost looked like he was about to cry. "I need to dance with a partner." He demonstrated a few wobbly dance moves, and as he was flinging his arms out to pose, he almost knocked Craig's drink flying. 

"Jonathan, we are going outside," Craig said firmly, and led his boyfriend outside into the garden, where it was quieter. The only two others outside were Jason and Bruno, who had decided to take a few moments away from the party to talk alone. 

"But Steps-" 

"Jonno, you need to calm down, darling," Craig placed his hands on Jonathan's shoulders, trying to restrain him gently. 

"What do you mean? I'm very calm." Jonathan stood still, trying to prove his point. "See? Very calm." 

And then, before Craig could say anything else, he pushed his hands off and ran inside, as one of his favourite Steps songs began to play. 

Don't let the the darkness come and hold me  
I need someone 'cause I can't be lonely tonight  
Come on baby, come and take me in your arms  
I'll never be scared of the dark

Jonathan snatched a microphone off the karaoke machine and began to sing into it - or more accurately, shout into it completely tunelessly. 

And when the shadows creep up on me  
If I shiver, keep your body close to mine  
Come on baby, come and take me in your arms  
I'll never be scared of the dark

"My God, that's possibly the worst rendition of that song I've ever heard," Jason said bluntly, as he and Bruno entered the house again, curiosity overwhelming them. "Is that really how he sings all the time?" 

"No, he's usually a lot better than this," Bruno laughed. "Amazing what getting drunk does to the vocal cords. I think we all sound dreadful when we're drunk." 

"Um- Bruno, I once secured a West End role as Henry Higgins in My Fair Lady after I sang karaoke drunk," Jason replied dryly. "So I don't think I could have been that bad." 

"Did you actually-?" 

"Yes!" Jason broke into laughter as he remembered being told the next day, whilst he was nursing a hangover, that he had got the part. 

"Jason Gardiner, you never cease to amaze me." 

.. 

"Jason?" There was a little tap on Jason's shoulder, and he turned round to see Jess in her wheelchair. 

"Oh, hello!" Jason smiled kindly at the young girl. "You all right?" 

"Can I come and sit with you and Bruno, please? Sharna's gone to do some karaoke and Craig has gone to sit with someone else and I can't dance," Jess asked. 

"Of course you can, sweetie!" Jason nodded, helping her out of her wheelchair and onto the sofa. "How are you? Enjoying this party?" 

"I'm a little bit sleepy," Jess admitted - it had been a long night already and she was quite tired. "But tonight has been lots of fun." 

"Good," Jason smiled, slipping an arm round her. "Well, you can sit with us and watch the karaoke- Bruno's just gone to get some more food. Hey- fancy a go at singing yourself?" 

Jess immediately shook her head. She loved singing, but not in front of lots of celebrities like tonight - that idea was very intimidating. 

"Why not? You're a great singer," Jason complimented her, remembering when they had sung Super Trouper all together. "I'm going to have a go. Why don't you give it a try too?" 

Jess thought for a moment, before shaking her head again. 

"Okay! No worries," Jason smiled at her, patting her shoulder gently. "Maybe next time. Right, I'm going to put in my request. You sit here, okay?" 

As Jason left, Bruno came back with two plates of food, and smiled to see Jess sitting there, guarding the table. 

"Jason's gone to do karaoke," Jess informed him, pointing across at where Jason was talking to the man running the karaoke- one of Jonathan Ross' friends. 

"I know," Bruno replied, sitting back down. "Do you want some chips? Jonathan just made some." 

Jess nodded, as she was still rather hungry, so Bruno handed her a plate full of hot golden chips. She nibbled at them delicately as Jason started singing one of her favourite songs, from one of her favourite musicals. 

I'm tryin' to hold my breath  
Let it stay this way  
Can't let this moment end  
You set off a dream in me  
Gettin' louder now  
Can you hear it echoing?  
Take my hand  
Will you share this with me?  
'Cause darling without you

All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough

For me

Bruno stood, absolutely transfixed, as Jason belted out the high notes perfectly. He was completely blown away by his talent - and it was in that moment that he realised that the love he had for the Australian was slightly more than just friendship. 

Craig, on the other hand, watched the entire performance with his arms folded. Even he had to admit Jason was an excellent singer, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Just seeing him stood up there, enjoying every second of the performance, made his blood boil. 

"Craigggggggyyyyy!! Where are you?!" Jonathan shouted over the applause, trying to find Craig but failing as he was so wobbly. "I need you! We singing." 

"No." Craig folded his arms grumpily. "I'm not singing." 

"Pwease, Craigy! I have special song for you and me to sing," Jonathan beamed, and he looked so adorable that Craig sighed, mumbled "fine" and got up with him, wondering what on earth Jonathan was going to make him sing. 

"This is my Craigy! He really gorgeous and funny and I saved special song for him so that we can sing together!" Jonathan cried, and leaned over and gave Craig a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Craigy, and let's sing." 

As the song began, Craig groaned, realising it was Rewrite The Stars from the Greatest Showman. He was not impressed in the slightest - in his opinion, The Greatest Showman was the most overhyped movie of the decade, and having to sing one of the biggest songs from it was not something he wanted to do. 

"Really?!" he cried, but Jonathan merely beamed at him before beginning to sing Zac Efron's part. 

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?

What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight

"I actually hate you for making me do this, Jonathan," Craig hissed, before embarking on the second verse (Zendaya's part), deciding to show that Jason that he was a better singer than him, and that he should wipe that smug smile off his face. 

You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight

Their voices harmonised together for the next bit, and actually sounded beautiful, even if Jonathan went off tune several times due to being heavily drunk. 

All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you

It feels impossible (it's not impossible)  
Is it impossible?

Say that it's possible

How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours

Jonathan sang the final few lines, suddenly completely on key, and it was so beautiful that several members of the party were moved to tears. 

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied

The crowd broke into applause, having very much enjoyed this performance, and as they were walking back to their seats, Jonathan cuddled up to Craig and whispered something softly into his ear. 

"Thank you, Craigy. Singing that with you made me very happy." 

Craig couldn't help but respond to that nicely, and he gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and replied, "you're welcome, I rather enjoyed it myself I guess." 

And with a final kiss on the cheek, he whispered "I love you lots." 

...


	13. heartwarming

"Have you got everything, my darling?" 

"Yes!" Jess called, as she zipped up her suitcase and put it by the door so that someone could come and help her to the car with it. 

It was two days after the amazing Halloween party, it was nearing the evening, and Jess and Jonathan were about to drive down to Leicester to stay with Jonathan's family for the weekend. Jess had been rather nervous about meeting them, but she had been told by her dads just how lovely they were and she was less nervous now. 

"Good girl," Craig beamed, coming into the room and taking hold of her suitcase. "Your dad is waiting downstairs for you- are you ready to go?" 

"Yes, I am," Jess nodded, pulling on her coat. She had dressed smartly to meet some members of her family for the first time, but not overly so - she was wearing a black jumper, leggings, and her favourite red fluffy coat. 

Once Craig had headed downstairs, she made her way on her crutches to the stairs, where she climbed onto the stairlift. To help her with getting up and down the stairs, which was a challenge now that she had a broken foot, Craig had called in one of his friends to install a stairlift. It had been done very cheaply and Jess loved riding on it.

Pressing the button, she began the short trip downstairs, giggling all the way down to the bottom. Jonathan was waiting there, also dressed rather smartly in a white shirt, black trousers and his usual black coat. He smiled at his daughter as she reached him. 

"You ready to go then, little Jess?" he questioned, and Jess nodded her head eagerly. 

"Good. Your wheelchair is in the car already, so why don't you go and say goodbye to everyone and then we can get going?" 

The rest of the family were sat in the lounge, chilling out. They had had a day off today to relax before strictly this weekend- food shopping in the morning (which had been rather stressful on account of the fact that paparazzi cornered them) and then just watching TV and sleeping when they got back. Currently, Darcey was playing Candy Crush on her phone, Bruno was messaging Jason, and Shirley was having a nap, her head resting on her girlfriend's lap. 

"You off now, sweetheart?" Darcey was the first to notice her come in, and Jess nodded in response. 

"Well then, we'll see you Sunday! Have a great time, lovely," Darcey smiled at her, enveloping her in a hug. 

"Huh? Oh, goodbye, gorgeous girl," Shirley stirred, giving her niece a quick hug before laying back down and falling asleep once more. 

"Enjoy yourself, my love!" Bruno cried, hugging her tightly before turning back to his phone, where he was discussing the Halloween party with Jason. They had both been in bed all of yesterday nursing hangovers - though not as severe as Jonathan's - so had not had a chance to properly discuss the party until now. 

After saying one last goodbye to her family, Jess headed slowly out to the car, where Jonathan and Craig were hugging. 

"Promise me you'll look after her. Make sure she eats and drinks water. And call me straight away if there's any problems," Craig was begging. 

"Craig, she will be fine! Don't stress," Jonathan reassured him. 

Craig let out a laugh. "I know you'll look after her. I just worry, that's all. I can't help it." 

"I'm ready to go," Jess smiled, opening the car door and beginning to climb in. 

"Have an amazing time, darling! Let Jonathan know if you need anything, and remember to be polite and respectful at all times," Craig reminded her, giving her a hug and kiss. "Mwah. I love you." 

"I love you too," Jess smiled, and Craig's heart burst with happiness at hearing her say those three words. "I will." 

"I know you will. Anyways, you'd best be off." Craig was almost in tears - this was the first day and night he had properly spent away from her since she came home, bar the night in hospital (and he was with her for most of that). "Have the best time." 

"I'll message you when we get there," Jonathan reassured him, giving him a gentle kiss before getting behind the steering wheel and beginning to drive down the lane that led up to their house. 

Once they were out of sight, Jonathan stopped the car, turning round in his seat to address the little girl. 

"Any song requests?" 

"I don't mind," Jess shrugged. 

"Hmmmmm. How about a little bit of Craig's favourite soundtrack?" Jonathan smiled wickedly. 

"What's that?" 

"Oh, you didn't work it out on Wednesday night? Well, here we go!" Jonathan laughed, sliding the CD into the player and smiling at Jess' face lighting up as the first song began to play. 

Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've been waiting for... 

.. 

"Wake up, little Jess. We're here!" 

Jonathan pulled up outside a small urbanisation, the one on which his parents lived. The three hour journey had gone smoothly, with only one stop for petrol and a drink, and now they had arrived at the place where Jonathan grew up. 

Jess opened her eyes wearily - she had read the first half of the journey, but found herself falling asleep the second half. She yawned as she looked round the car, and said sleepily "at your parents'?" 

"Yes!" Jonathan laughed, leaning his hand back and patting her knee. "Jessica Horwood, welcome to Leicester!" 

Jess yawned and rubbed her eyes as Jonathan helped her out of the car, pulling her wheelchair out of the boot for her to get into. The wind was cold and biting, and she shivered as she sat down. 

"You cold? Hey, let's pop this over you," Jonathan said softly, pulling a red blanket out of the boot of the car and wrapping it round her. "It's not too far to the house, don't worry - we live right in the middle of this urbanisation." 

With Jess' suitcase in one hand and the other pushing the wheelchair, Jonathan began to walk up to the gate that acted as the entrance. 

"I'll get the other suitcase later, it's okay," he told Jess, when she enquired why he was only bringing her suitcase with them. 

As they closed the gate and began to head towards Jonathan's family home, Jonathan sighed deeply with happiness. Every time he came back to visit his family - which was as often as he possibly could - he always had memories of his very happy childhood. Memories of going down to his mum's friend Cherry Bakewell's house with his brother to take the dog for a walk, for instance - or memories of knocking on the door of his friend Phillip Gurin and asking if he wanted to come out and play. 

"Well, if it isn't Jonathan!" 

Jonathan turned at the sound of the familiar voice and grinned at the speaker. 

"Cherry! How lovely to see you again," he cried, leaning over the low wall and giving her a hug. 

"This is slightly earlier than your usual visits, isn't it? You usually don't show up here till early December at the earliest!" 

"Well, this time I have an excuse to come earlier," Jonathan smiled fondly, and gestured across at Jess. "Cherry, this is my daughter, Jessica. I prefer to use the term daughter, not adoptive daughter." 

"Your mum was mentioning this just the other day!" Cherry beamed, genuinely so happy that the little boy she used to babysit and had watched grow up was now a father. "Congratulations, Jonno. And hello, Jessica!" 

"Jess, this is Cherry. She was my babysitter when I was your age," Jonathan introduced, bringing her closer to the wall. 

"Hi," Jess said rather shyly. 

"So where's Craig?" Cherry questioned. "Is he doing well?" 

"At home- he's got strictly this weekend, so he couldn't come down this time," replied Jonathan rather sadly. "But I'll get him down here sometime soon. And he's great. As always." He smiled fondly, and it was obvious to Cherry how happy being a dad and being in love made him. 

"That's good. Send him my love," Cherry smiled. "So how long are you two here for?" 

"Just till Sunday, aren't we, Jess?" Jonathan answered, and Jess nodded in confirmation. "I've brought Jess down to meet the family this weekend, you see." 

"I guessed," chuckled Cherry. "Well, I'll let you be off up to your house now, but definitely pop in before you go. It would be great to catch up better with you." 

"Of course we will!" Jonathan nodded. "See you soon. Bye, Cherry!" 

And with a final goodbye, the two of them headed further up the urbanisation. 

"She was nice," Jess commented. 

"She was, wasn't she?" Jonathan agreed. "She was my babysitter when I was younger. She and my mum - your grandmother - have been friends for years, and she's basically watched me grow up, that woman." 

"Do you know anyone else who lives on this street?" Jess asked softly. 

"Literally everyone," Jonathan laughed. "Everyone knows everyone else here. So many of the people I grew up with still live here today." 

He finally stopped outside a house with a beautifully neat garden, neater than any of the others, with all sorts of plants and flowers growing. It was obvious that Jonathan's magic had been worked on it. 

"And this-" he waved his hand grandly, "this is the house that I grew up in, Jess! I lived in for all but one year before I moved in with the rest of the family." 

Jess smiled, immediately imagining a younger version of her dad running around in the beautiful garden or coming home to this house after a long day at school or work. It was almost a strange concept to think about. 

"And yes, I was the one that grew all the plants and flowers," Jonathan added. "Every time I come here, I always get asked to do something on the garden." 

Jess laughed as they headed up to the front door. 

"You ready to meet your family then?" 

Jess nodded, so Jonathan knocked sharply. It was a few seconds of waiting nervously for Jess, but before long, the door was opened by a short, plump blonde woman in a floral apron and pink jumper, with a huge smile on her face. 

"Mum!" Jonathan cried. 

"Jonno! Come here, my darling," Sally beamed, pulling her youngest son into a hug. "You look well!" 

"I am! Very well," replied Jonathan, with a smile. "Mum- meet your granddaughter. This is Jess." 

"Hello, Jess!" Sally smiled, crouching down and giving the girl a hug. "It's so lovely to meet you at last! Jonathan's told me so much about you." 

"Lovely to meet you too," Jess said politely. 

"Come on inside, you two. Dinner's almost ready- I made pasta, as I know how much you love it, Jess," Sally smiled, holding open the door for the two of them. 

"Thank you!" Jess' face lit up as they were shown into the warm house where Jonathan had grown up. 

As Jess was pushed through the house in her wheelchair, she noticed all of the similarities between this house and her own. There were loads of photos hung all round the house for one, just like at her house, mostly featuring Jonathan as a child/young man. 

"Is that you?" she asked, pointing at one of the photos in which a much younger Sally was holding a tiny baby boy. 

"It sure is! Many, many years ago," Jonathan laughed. "I was very young there." 

Jonathan's dad, Gavin, was sitting in an armchair in the comfortable, homely-looking living room, doing a crossword in the newspaper. He looked up as Jonathan and Jess entered and stood up, placing his pen safely on the coffee table. 

"Dad, this is Jess, your granddaughter," Jonathan introduced them, with a smile. "Jess, this is your grandad, Gavin." 

"Hello," Jess smiled, still sounding rather shy. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Jess! Jonathan's told us a lot about you already," Gavin made the same point as Sally had made a few moments prior. 

"You have been a rather common topic of conversation in this family recently," Jonathan chuckled. "Anyways, Jess, do you want me to show you to your bedroom before we have dinner?" 

They had decided that Jess was to sleep in Jonathan's room tonight, as two of the rooms were now used for storage and the other would be occupied tomorrow night by Jonathan's older sister, Leanne. 

Jess nodded. "Is there a stairlift here?"

"Sadly not, sweetheart, but we do have the next best thing," Jonathan replied, lifting her up into his arms. "I'll carry you." 

.. 

"Here's your dinner, Jess," Sally smiled, placing a bowl of pasta in front of her, with two slices of garlic bread and a sprinkling of parmesan cheese. "Enjoy." 

"Thank you," Jess thanked her, as the family of four sat round the table for dinner. "I love pasta." 

"Jonathan was telling us how much you love it. And garlic bread." 

"Our Jess is slightly addicted to garlic bread, aren't you?" Jonathan laughed, reaching over and patting her hand as she popped a forkful of pasta into her mouth. 

But, almost as soon as it hit her tastebuds, she reached for a napkin and spat her mouthful into it, gagging. Quickly getting up onto her crutches, she made her way out of the room as fast as possible, knowing that she was about to be sick. 

A few seconds later, the family heard the bathroom door slam. 

"I'll go and see if she's all right," Jonathan volunteered quickly, putting down his fork and heading into the bathroom, where Jess was crouched down with her head resting against the closed toilet lid, shivering violently, tears streaming down her face. 

"Hey, little Jess. You okay?" 

"Chilli," Jess whispered, without looking up. 

"Sorry?" 

"There was chilli in the pasta. I- I really don't like chilli." Jess lifted her head to reveal her teary face. "When I was at Sunnyside, some boys dared me to take a spoonful of this sauce. They told me it was really nice- but it was the third hottest chilli sauce in the world. And now - I can't eat chilli without being sick. I'm sorry." 

"Hey, don't say sorry. It's not your fault, sweetheart," Jonathan whispered, getting down on the floor and giving her a hug. "It's not your fault. Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?" 

Jess shook her head, wiping away her tears. "I think I'm fine now. I'm- I'm just sorry that I've ruined dinner." 

"You haven't, you really haven't," Jonathan reassured her, rubbing her arms to try and stop her shaking. "Hey, I know. Why don't you come back to the table with us, wait for us to finish our dinner, and then I'll make you something else? How about some cheese and crackers or something?" 

Jess nodded, though she didn't feel very hungry at all right at the moment. 

"Come on then, little Jess." Jonathan smiled at her comfortingly, opening the door for her and holding it open before following her back to the table. 

"You okay, Jess?" Sally asked- both of them looked extremely concerned. 

"Yeah, she's fine. She doesn't like chilli, that's all," explained Jonathan, before Jess, who was taking a long drink of water, could answer. 

"Oh, Jess. You should have told me," Sally said sadly, feeling awful. 

"It's fine. I didn't realise there was chilli in it," replied Jess quickly- and she genuinely hadn't. 

"I'll make her something light later," said Jonathan. "Anyways, how about we change the subject to something a little more light hearted? Like, you guys getting to know each other better?" 

.. 

"Awwww, bless her little heart. She's sleeping."

After a light meal of buttered toast to fill her tummy after being sick, Jess was now fast asleep, her thumb in her mouth, hair covering her face, head lolling against Jonathan as they watched a nature documentary together. She looked simply adorable, and Jonathan's heart melted as he gazed down at her. 

"I'll carry her up to bed," Jonathan decided, lifting his daughter into his arms and beginning to carry her up to the bedroom she would be sharing with him. "Back down in a minute." 

Gently heading up the stairs with her, he went with her straight into the bedroom and tucked her into bed. She awoke just as her back hit the bed and she made a little confused noise. 

"Shhhh- it's okay. You fell asleep on the sofa, so I've brought you up to bed," Jonathan explained to her, tucking the covers up to her chin. "I'll just be downstairs if you need me - I'll come up to bed later on." 

"Okay. Night night, Jonathan." 

"Night night, little Jess. See you in the morning." 

Leaving the door ajar so that the lights from the landing could stream in the door- they had accidentally forgotten Jess' nightlight at home - Jonathan headed back downstairs, where Sally and Gavin were still chatting in front of the television. 

"She's asleep," Jonathan smiled fondly, sitting back down on the sofa and pulling the blanket over himself. "Bless her." 

"She's honestly the sweetest," Sally gushed, taking a sip from her mug of tea. "And you are the best dad to her." 

"Awww. You really think so?" 

"I don't just think it - I know. Seeing my youngest son as a father to his own daughter is the most heartwarming thing." 

"And it's like you've been doing this job for years - when in reality Jess has only been home full time for less than three weeks," interjected Gavin. 

"Craig's also doing an amazing job," Jonathan replied modestly, thinking of how amazing his boyfriend was doing. Every time he watched Craig interact with Jess, his heart melted. He was so good with her, and it was clear to see that Jess adored him. "Jess adores him." 

"I bet he is! But so are you," Sally replied, "so don't put yourself down, Jonathan." 

"He really is. He's the best." Jonathan smiled fondly. "He was so nervous before Jess came home, but he's done brilliantly. Even if he is a little too hard on himself at times. Like sometimes, he blames himself for things that really aren't his fault. He forgot she was scared of the dark, on her first night, and he really beat himself up over it." 

Turning on his phone, he saw he had three WhatsApp messages - one from Craig, one from Jason, and one from Darcey. 

He opened the one from Craig first, that being his priority as always.

Craig: is everything okay? Is Jess all right? Has she eaten? I'm missing you both very much xxx

Deciding to not say anything about her being sick until they got home, especially as Jess was fine now, Jonathan typed a reply. He knew that Craig would just worry if he knew, and he didn't want to cause him any unnecessary stress. 

Jonathan: she's fine! Asleep right now. We had dinner with my parents, and she enjoyed that- and then we watched TV and she fell asleep watching David Attenborough. She's perfectly fine- no need to worry. And awwww, I miss you too, craigy! ❤

Whilst waiting for a reply, Jonathan checked his other two messages. Darcey had just sent him a photo of her and Shirley, the caption reading going out on a date. how do we look?

So he replied back with a quick gorgeous as always. Have the best night xxx

The message from Jason however was a bit different. It was a video, that had obviously been taken on Halloween. As he looked closer, he realised that it was a video of him and Craig singing Rewrite The Stars together, and he chuckled, deciding to watch it to see how embarrassing he had been drunk. 

But as he started to watch, putting in some earphones, his face fell. Craig looked so annoyed at him the whole way through, and just before he sang his verse, he said into the microphone "I actually hate you for making me sing this, Jonathan!" 

Immediately, the happiness of coming and seeing his family with how daughter for the first time died away. Jonathan felt a physical pain go through his chest and his eyes prickled with tears, though he refused to let himself cry in front of his parents. He felt awful. He had upset and annoyed Craig, so much that he had felt the need to say that he hated him in front of all those people. 

What was he thinking, making Craig sing a song he hated so much?! Craig had said so many times that he hated the Greatest Showman, in his words it was "the most overhyped, overrated movie of the century". And he had still made him sing a song from it?! He truly had disrespected him, in front of so many people - all those guests- what kind of boyfriend was he?? Not a good one, that was for sure. 

And right then, as he tried hard not to cry with how guilty he felt, he vowed to make sure when they went home on Sunday that he did something to make it right. 

Something to make it up to him.


	14. one of the family

The next morning when Jess awoke, the sun beaming through her open window, she was at first very confused as to where she was. She was lying in an unfamiliar bed that she had never slept in before, and the patterns on the walls didn't match up with those on her wall in her own bedroom. 

Slowly, as she woke up a little more, she remembered where she was; she was staying with Jonathan's parents for the weekend- and the whole family were meeting at the house today for a barbecue to get to know her better. They would also watch strictly together this evening too, which would be so much fun. Jess may have only been home for good for three Saturdays, but she loved strictly so much already. 

Looking over at the digital clock beside the bed, it occurred to Jess that she had, for the first night in forever, actually slept the whole night without waking up once. Usually she woke up at least once in the night (not for any specific reason, but it still happened nightly) but last night, she appeared to have stayed asleep the whole night.

Wearily brushing her hair out of her face, Jess stood up. She went over to where her suitcase had been placed and, opening it, selected some clothes to wear for the day. She decided quickly on a dark purple sundress with a pattern of sunflowers on it, as it appeared to be hot outside, and underwear obviously. Also grabbing her toothbrush, shampoo, waterproof cast for the shower and toothpaste, Jess walked across the landing on her crutches to the bathroom. 

Opening the door, she jumped violently to see Sally standing there, brushing her hair at the mirror. 

"I'm.. I'm so sorry," she stammered, as her grandmother turned round to see who it was. "I - I didn't know you were in here. I just came to have a shower." 

"It's all right, love," Sally reassured her, with a warm smile. "I'm just finishing. How are you? Did you sleep well?" 

Jess nodded. "Better than I have in a while, thank you. I usually wake up in the night for some reason or another, but last night I slept through the whole night." 

"I'm glad to hear it," Sally said kindly, quickly packing away her make-up products. "The family should be here in an hour and a half, but knowing the Myrings, they'll probably turn up late." 

"Jonathan is always late for things," Jess laughed, remembering all the times that he had been running late for work these past three weeks. And there was that one time where he had been late to pick her up to take her out for dinner and she had worried that he and Craig hated her all of a sudden and didn't want to adopt her after all. 

"It's a reoccurring theme in our family," Sally chuckled. "By the way, Jonathan's just downstairs in the kitchen making some last-minute stuff for the barbecue if you want to go and see him." 

"Could you tell him I'm just having a shower when you go down?" I asked timidly. 

"Of course!" Sally nodded. "Do you need help showering with that cast on your foot?" 

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Jess replied, holding up the waterproof cast she had brought with her. "I'll put this on my foot to keep water out." 

"Okay," Sally smiled at her independence. "Anyways, I'll leave you alone to have a shower now. See you in a bit! If you need anything, call." 

"Will do, thank you," Jess smiled, and then Sally left, closing the door after her. 

Putting on the waterproof cast, Jess began to run the shower, stripping off. Once the water was warm enough, she got in the tub, closing the door so the bathroom wouldn't flood. 

Ten minutes later, all the shampoo washed out her hair and all the soap rinsed off her body, her proper cast still bone dry, Jess got out the shower carefully and wrapped herself in a towel. Sitting down in her wheelchair, which Sally had left in there whilst she was washing, she rubbed her hair with a second, smaller towel until it was slightly drier. Once it was drier, she carefully blow-dried it and tied it up loosely. 

Putting on her clothes, she smiled at herself in the mirror. She really liked this dress - it was another one picked out by Shirley and Darcey, and it suited her perfectly. 

Once she was all ready, she made a quick trip back into her bedroom and made her bed and put her pyjamas back into her suitcase. She normally made her bed at home, so she decided to do it here as well. 

As soon as her room was immaculate, Jess made her way downstairs, hopping down the stairs holding on tight to the handrail. Pushing open the door of the kitchen nervously, as she heard loud music from behind it, she entered to see Jonathan dancing round the place, mouthing along to We Will Rock You and chopping the carrots ready to go in the big bowl of salad he was making for the barbecue. 

When he saw Jess, he smiled, turned down the music and went over to give her a hug. 

"Morning, gorgeous girl," he said softly, hugging her close. "Or rather, afternoon, as it's nearly 1pm! You okay?" 

"I'm good," Jess replied, nodding. "Thank you." 

"Did you sleep well?" Jonathan asked, helping her up onto a seat, before going back to the sideboard and continuing to chop the carrots. "I didn't hear you wake up in the night or anything." 

"I stayed asleep all night. Not something that happens often for me, actually." 

"That's great!" Jonathan smiled, glad that even if he hadn't slept very well with thinking about how he had upset Craig, his daughter had. "I slept all right, I suppose.. I was worried about Craig, though, and you a little bit." 

"Why were you worried about us?" Jess raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I was worried about you because you were sick last night," Jonathan explained, "and-" he didn't want to bore Jess with the details of why he was worried about Craig, so he simply replied "Craig - it was something silly, that's all." He began to cut up some baby tomatoes. 

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry.. how many times do I have to tell you?" Jonathan told Jess firmly. "I'm your dad.. you're family. Of course I'm going to be worried if you're unwell. I'm just glad you're feeling better today."

"I am," Jess nodded - and she did, she felt perfectly normal. 

"That's great!" Jonathan smiled warmly. "Anyways, we have about fifteen minutes till my family arrive. Want to help me finish this salad?" 

"Okay!" Jess agreed, and Jonathan passed her over a chopping board and a cucumber. 

"If you could just chop that for me, that would be great. But be careful with the knife, please. I don't want you to cut your hand open - Craig would kill me." 

"What food do we have today?" Jess asked. 

"Burgers, kebabs, chips, salad, sausages- all sorts of things, sweetheart," Jonathan listed. "And we made some garlic bread especially for you, as you didn't get to eat it last night- and we all know how much you love it." 

"Thank you!!" 

"You're welcome," Jonathan smiled at her excitement. "Oh, that's sliced perfectly- thank you so much, Jess. Right, that's that all done. Now-" he consulted his watch, "my family should be here any minute, though we don't really have a talent for being on time, shall we say." 

"Your mum told me that," Jess laughed, remembering the conversation from the bathroom. "And you're not great at being on time." 

"Yeah, she's right," Jonathan laughed. "We are typically very good at making salad, gardening, swimming, debating politics, and have quite a talent for writing, actually. But we are usually terrible at time management, dancing, singing, and artistic stuff." 

"But your singing at Halloween was really good!" 

"It really wasn't," Jonathan laughed, but inwardly he felt sad again at remembering how eager he had been to sing that song with the love of his life and how much he had annoyed Craig through it. "But thanks, Jess." 

"How many people are coming?" Jess changed the subject.

Counting on his fingers, Jonathan replied, "my sisters. My sisters all have boyfriends/husbands, and they're all coming, so that makes six. Two of my nieces. My grandmother, June. And my aunt Janis. There we go.. I think that's them all. So I think that was twelve." 

"It was ten, actually."

"It was? Oh, for goodness sake, I'm meant to be the boy who got A*'s in maths all of his schooling life." 

.. 

At around 1.30, half an hour after they were supposed to arrive, the doorbell rang shrilly, making Jess jump.

"That's them!" Jonathan smiled, standing up. "Ready to meet the rest of your family, Jess?" 

"Yes," was Jess' answer. 

"Come on then, gorgeous girl. Let's go meet everybody,," Jonathan grinned, and helped her up, giving her her crutches. 

The father and daughter walked outside into the hot sun and over to the large gate, where a whole congregation of people were standing there chattering. Jonathan called out "hello there!" as they arrived and flung open the gate, smiling broadly. 

"Hello! Everyone, this is Jess" he introduced them to the little girl, as they all started hugging each other. 

"Hello, gorgeous!" one of Jonathan's sisters cried, hugging Jess tightly. "I'm Leanne. Jonathan's told us so much about you, it's so great to meet you!" 

"I'm Amelia, but you can call me Auntie Amelia," smiled a second lady, enveloping me in a hug. 

"And I'm Mollie," the third lady chimed in. "Lovely to meet you, my love." 

"Jess, these are my sisters- Leanne, Amelia and Mollie," Jonathan introduced. 

"So you're young Jessica, then! I'm Leanne's boyfriend, Daniel," a tall, dark haired man with a sleeve of tattoos introduced himself. "We've all heard so much about you." 

Jess nodded, feeling so at home among these lovely friendly people.

"Awww, she's so cute!" Harriot patted me on the shoulder. "Jess, meet the husbands... Daniel, Peter and Ryan." 

"Hi," Jess waved her hand. 

"And this is my auntie Jemima. In fact, there's a story I need to tell you about her..." 

"All right, all right, Jonathan.. you can tell her that story when you've actually let us all in the door!" Jemina laughed, knowing exactly which story her nephew was going to tell. "Hello, Jessica! Lovely to meet you." 

"Hi!" 

"And finally, Jess, these are my nieces, Scarlett and Lola," Jonathan told Jess, pointing to the final two family members. "Now, come on in, guys!"

.. 

The first hour was spent sitting round the pool in the back garden, all of the family trying to get to know Jess better. They talked about everything - from how she was settling into the family, to her hobbies, to her time at Sunnyside. Jess soon lost any shyness she had felt at meeting them all, and chattered away about herself happily. 

"In any case, who's hungry?" Sally asked, getting to her feet about an hour after the family arrived. 

Everyone shouted "Yes!" in unison. 

"Sit down, Mum, I'll be in charge of the barbecue," Jonathan said firmly, pushing Sally back into her chair. "Jess, do you think you could be my assistant with bringing some of the stuff out? I'll get your wheelchair and you can wheel yourself around in that." 

Jess nodded. "Of course. It's upstairs." 

"Okay! Perfect, I'll just go get it," Jonathan called as he sprinted into the house. 

A few moments later, Jonathan came back out into the garden holding the wheelchair and a notepad and pen. He set up the wheelchair, then began to take orders from everyone as to what they wanted from the barbecue. As he did so, Jess began to make several trips into the house, in order to bring out some of the side bits and the knives and forks and stuff like that for the table. 

"Jess, come and get yours," Jonathan called, as the little girl brought the final few things out of the kitchen. 

"Thank you so much for doing that, Jess," Sally praised, as Jess went over to the barbecue. "That was really helpful." 

"You're welcome!" 

"Here's yours." Jonathan smiled, handing me a plate with two sausages, a burger and a chicken kebab. "Go and sit down at the table and we'll all be over in a minute." 

"Thanks, Jonathan." 

"You're welcome, darling," Jonathan replied with a nod. 

Jess sat down at the table that had been set up in the garden, and the others swiftly joined her. Once everyone was all seated round the massive table, they helped themselves to the side dishes and then all began to tuck in. 

As they ate, they again began to chatter about all kinds of things. Jonathan and his sisters told Jess a lot about themselves, about their childhoods and other things as well. Jonathan had a lot of amusing stories to tell about his schooling days, and everyone had a great laugh at his expense. 

"Sorry to change the subject, but what time does strictly start tonight?" Jess questioned as she sensed the story was over.

"6.30, little Jess. It's on for about an hour and a half." 

"Sorry to change the subject, but can I just quickly say how polite your daughter is, Jonathan?" Amelia butted in. "She's an absolute credit to you." 

"She really is, Amelia," Jonathan beamed, leaning over and draping his arm round Jess lovingly. "Craigy and I are the absolute proudest of her already." 

.. 

"So, Jess. Who's your favourite judge?" 

Everyone was all cuddled up in the lounge, watching Strictly together. The afternoon had been lovely, they had just spent it relaxing and some of them had even gone in the pool to cool down as it was such a hot day. Anomalously hot, actually. Jess had so wanted to go in as well, she really enjoyed swimming, but her broken foot prevented that. So, she was forced to just sit and watch the others swimming, which she didn't like but could do nothing about. 

Today had been such a special day for Jonathan, and he couldn't have been any happier with how it had gone. To see his family getting on so well with Jess and Jess getting on so well with them made him happier than he could put into words. Today meant so much to him, and he was so glad that it had gone the way it did. 

"I can't just pick one!" Jess cried, from where she was cuddled up with Jonathan. "They're all my favourites!" 

Everyone laughed. 

"Well, I love them all, but my favourite most definitely is Craig," Jonathan laughed, with a fond smile on his face as Craig's face came onto the screen. "I also don't think he would be very impressed if I said anyone else." 

"Mine too - the other three are amazing but Craig is the best," Leanne agreed, and her two sisters nodded in agreement. "The most honest one on the panel." 

"Definitely. By far." 

...

"Today has been the most amazing day," Jonathan smiled at his parents and sister, as he made everyone sandwiches for dinner. 

The rest of the family, all except Leanne and his parents, had gone home by now. No one was particularly hungry after their huge lunch, but Jonathan had decided to make everyone a small sandwich to tide them over till morning. "And you guys, I just wanted to say - thank you so much for being so sweet with Jess." 

"You don't need to thank us! It's been lovely getting to know her and seeing you in action as a dad." 

"I'm just so grateful that you guys have made her feel so welcome into this family and made such an effort with her. Thank you so much." Jonathan cut some cheese from the block of cheddar he had just pulled out of the fridge and placed it onto a slice of bread. "Do you want anything with this cheese, Mum?" 

"Oh no, just cheese is fine. Thank you, love," Sally shook her head. "But honestly, no thanks need to be given. She's part of our family now and we will treat her as such."

"I love being a dad so much," Jonathan admitted, as he began to mix tuna and mayonnaise together in a bowl for a sandwich for Jess. "It's just the most amazing feeling. I was so nervous when she first came home - and I still am if I'm being honest - but now I feel so much more confident, like I can do it. Craig and I were just as nervous as one another - although we displayed our nervousness in completely different ways. Craig woke up at 3am the day that Jess came home, panicking that we didn't have pasta in the house - bless his heart. He worries excessively." 

"He does," Leanne agreed. "But that's kinda cute, actually." 

"Oh, he's adorable. He really is," Jonathan chuckled, as he cut his own sandwich into quarters. "Right, guys, I believe I've got a dinner date upstairs with a certain young lady, so I'd best go." 

Jess was upstairs in the room she was sharing with Jonathan, quite worn out after such a long day. Jonathan headed up the stairs to the bedroom he had had all his life and opened the door, all of their food and drinks balanced on a tray. 

"Here we are, gorgeous," he smiled, handing her her plate and putting her glass of water on the bedside cabinet. "So, have you enjoyed today?" 

"Uh-huh." Jess took a bite of her sandwich. "I really like everyone." 

"And they really like you too, Jess," Jonathan smiled. "They've loved meeting you today. They all think you're lovely, just like I do." 

"They like me?" 

"Of course! How could they not?" Jonathan ruffled his daughter's hair. "They love you just like I do. And Craig, and Darcey and Shirley, and Bruno, and Jason love you too. And all of our extended families." 

"I love being part of this family so much," Jess confessed, as they ate. "It makes me so happy." 

"And it makes us so happy to have you as part of our family," replied Jonathan, his heart melting. He was so happy that Jess had settled so well into life with them- this would really please Patricia when she came on her home visit in the next week. 

"I'm so excited to meet Craig's family in February," Jess added, taking a sip of her drink. 

Every February, till around April time, Jonathan and Craig went to visit Craig's family in Australia. This year, they would be taking Jess with them, and she was beyond excited. She had never really been on holiday before- besides a few trips with her parents (but she was too young to remember that). 

"Australia will be so much fun! You're going to absolutely love it there, I promise you. And Craig's family are the nicest people in the whole world. We are going to have the best holiday ever, I promise you." 

"And they'll like me..?" 

"Oh, Jess, of course they will! They'll adore you!" Jonathan cried. 

Reaching over for her, he pulled her into a big, warm hug, whispering softly into her ear as he did so.

"You're one of the family now, little Jess, and I promise you we all adore you."


	15. home schooling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure entirely how the home schooling process works, so if there are any inaccuracies, feel free to let me know x

"So, how was Jess?" 

Craig and Jonathan were sat in the back garden, drinking a cup of tea and chatting about what had happened since they had been apart. Craig, who was delighted to have Jonathan and Jess home once again, had just been telling him all about strictly and how he met up with his friend this afternoon for Sunday lunch - and now was eager to find out about how Jess had enjoyed her weekend. 

"Jess was great," Jonathan replied, with a fond smile. "She behaved perfectly, and my family absolutely adored her. They were saying just last night what a good job both of us were doing as parents." 

"Awww, that's so sweet," Craig smiled, blushing a little. He so wanted to be a good dad to Jess, and it meant the world to him that other people thought that he was doing a good job. Just earlier, his friend had commented the same thing, and it truly had warmed his heart. "We're doing our very best and I'm so glad other people see that." 

"We are," Jonathan nodded, taking another sip from his mug. "But yes, my family adored her. Mum said that we should definitely visit again soon - the three of us. They missed you." 

"Awww, did they?" 

"Of course they did! You're like their third son, you know that. You were greatly missed this weekend by everyone." 

"Awwwww. We'll definitely have to arrange a visit down there, the three of us. It's been ages since I saw them!" 

"Craig!" a voice cried, and Jess came running out to give Craig a hug. 

On arriving home, Jess had gone straight up to have a bath, and Craig had only just arrived home from his day out. So, they were only seeing each other now. 

"Hello, darling!" Craig smiled, pulling Jess onto his lap and giving her a huge cuddle and kiss to welcome her home. "Mwah. I've missed you! Did you have a good time in Leicester?" 

"Uh-huh," Jess nodded. "Everyone was lovely. I was a bit sick on Friday, though." 

Craig raised his eyebrows, this being the first he had heard of it. "You were? How come?" 

"I ate chilli and got sick," replied Jess, matter of factly. "At Sunnyside, some boys dared me to take a spoonful of this chilli sauce. They told me it was really mild, but it was actually one of the hottest in the world, and I got sick. And now I can't eat chilli without feeling really sick." 

"Awwww, darling," Craig sighed, pulling her into a hug. "Are you feeling okay now?" 

"Yeah," Jess confirmed, "I'm fine now." 

"Good," Craig smiled, ruffling her hair. "Hey, why don't you go and watch some TV with Shirley and Darcey? Jonathan and I just need to talk-" he glanced at Jonathan rather dangerously, and Jonathan was rather unnerved. 

He knew that when Jess went inside, he was going to get it. 

Jess nodded and ran inside to the lounge, where the rest of the family were sat, and Craig immediately turned to his boyfriend with a look in his eyes that made Jonathan feel rather uneasy. 

"Why didn't you tell me she had been sick?" 

Jonathan swallowed, considering his answer before he spoke. "I didn't- I didn't want to worry you." 

"Jonathan, are you actually serious?! Did you not even stop to think that maybe I would like to know that my own daughter had been sick?! You're not her sole carer you know! We're both her parents, and I think I deserve to know when she's fucking sick!" 

"Craig, I know that. And you know that if she had remained sick I would have been on the phone to you straight away," Jonathan tried to calm him down, not wanting a full- blown shouting match with him. Jonathan wasn't the type to shout anyway. He avoided it at all costs and only did it when it was completely necessary. 

"Or would you?" 

"Craig, who do you think I am?!" 

"A liar! You told me on the phone on Friday night that she was fine and enjoying herself when in actual fact, she had been sick! I actually can't believe you!" Craig ranted, his eyes angrily flashing. 

"I am not a liar!" Jonathan exclaimed. "I just knew that if I had phoned you and told you that she was sick, you would have been worried sick all weekend, you would have probably wanted to come down to Leicester, and you would have just worried completely unnecessarily! If she had come to me later that night and told me 'Daddy, I still feel sick' then I would have phoned you, obviously! And she was fine straight after that - she had some toast that evening and then chatted with the family before she fell asleep on me. You're being completely unreasonable!" 

Craig took a moment before he responded, realising that maybe he was being unreasonable. Maybe he was overreacting over it, like he often did over things. 

"Maybe I should have called you immediately. I just didn't call you because I didn't want you to get all panicked and stressed out." 

"Okay, maybe I am going a little bit over the top here about this. I'm sorry, Jonno," Craig immediately began to apologise, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "It was really sweet of you to think of my feelings like that - but please, in the future, if we are apart, tell me if Jess isn't okay. We're in this together, Jonno, and we need to be open and honest with one another, no matter what." 

"I would have told you tonight anyways. But I promise you, I will from now on," replied Jonathan, glad that Craig was no longer angry at him. "Craigy? Are we still going on our date tomorrow night?" 

"Of course we are! Wouldn't miss it for the world," Craig smiled, drinking down the last of his tea. "We haven't been on a date in so long, have we?" 

"We haven't! I miss our frequent date nights - we need to make more time! Or date afternoons. Just... just dates, you know? Even just spending time alone together. We need to do more of that." 

"Me too! These last few weeks have just been so busy getting everything ready for Jess to come and live with us permanently and helping her settle into our family. But that's not an excuse. We definitely need to make more time for each other," Craig vowed. "And that can start tomorrow, when we go out for dinner together." 

"Definitely! I'm looking forward to it." Jonathan gasped as he remembered something suddenly. "Oh my goodness, I just remembered something! Back in a second, Craigy." 

Jonathan ran to the fridge, where he had stored the mysterious item. He had felt so bad over upsetting Craig at Halloween, that he had spent last night baking a batch of cakes. He had given several of them to his mum and dad and Jess, and some to the family members he met for Sunday lunch earlier, and he had eaten some himself, but he had made sure to keep one back. For Craig. 

He was very proud of his creation. It was chocolate, Craig's all-time favourite cupcake flavour, with pink swirly icing and a little marzipan figure representing Craig on the top. The little figure was attempting to do the Charleston, and although he was no Mary Berry, Jonathan was actually really pleased with how it turned out. 

He just hoped Craig would like it. 

Running back outside, he announced, "Craig, I've got something for you! Close your eyes and hold out your hands!" 

Craig obliged, and a few seconds later felt something small and light be placed into his hands. Opening his eyes, he gasped in shock to see the cupcake, so lovingly and carefully made and decorated by Jonathan. 

"Did you make this?" He looked with wide eyes at Jonathan, who shyly nodded. 

"Oh my God! It's so gorgeous," Craig cried, his voice going high-pitched with excitement and Jonathan felt warmth and happiness seep through his tummy at how grateful Craig seemed. "Look at me doing the Charleston!" 

"It's your dance," Jonathan laughed, sitting back down in his chair. 

"Thank you so much, Jonno! This is so gorgeous, I almost don't want to eat it!" Craig exclaimed, pulling out his phone. "Here, I'll take loads of photos before I eat it so I can always remember it." 

"You're welcome," Jonathan blushed. "I love you so much, Craigy." 

"I love you so fucking much, Jonno. And never think otherwise." 

.. 

"Cheers!" 

Jonathan and Craig clinked their glasses of Sauvignon Blanc together, smiling broadly at one another. They had kept to their word and come out on their date tonight, deciding to visit a small country pub about twenty minutes away from their home.

"What are you going to have?" Craig asked Jonathan, as his attention turned back to the menu lying on the table in front of him. 

"I think I'll have the steak and kidney pudding. You?" 

"Sounds great! I'll have the lasagne. Predictably." Craig loved lasagne. Lasagne to him was what pasta and garlic bread was to Jess. 

The waiter came to take their orders for food, and once he had walked away, Craig turned to Jonathan with a rather serious look in his eyes. 

"I meant to say! I was thinking about something last night, Jonno." 

"What's that?" Jonathan asked, sipping at his glass of wine, wondering what on earth Craig could want to discuss. 

"It's about Jess' schooling situation. She's obviously coming to Australia with us in February, and that's only three months away now. I don't want her to start a new school and be pulled out of there for two months not long after she's started - it would be way too disruptive for her. And half term is literally over in a few days, so we need to sort something out now." 

"Well, what are you thinking?" 

"Jonno, how would you feel about becoming a teacher?" 

"Wait, are you saying... Me teach Jess?!" Jonathan was completely taken aback. "Oh no... I'm not too sure about that..." 

"Oh, come on, Jonno! Your GCSE and A Level results are absolutely outstanding - no one in our family is as clever as you! You're the cleverest person I know!" 

It was true - Jonathan had achieved A*'s and A's at GCSE (A*'s in maths, biology, chemistry, physics, business studies, Spanish and geography, and A's in English Language and Literature) and A*'s at A Level (biology, chemistry, physics and mathematics being his chosen subjects). He had achieved the highest grades ever in his old school, with almost perfect scores on all his exams, and was known by every single student at the school, even nowadays! He truly had left his mark there. 

"But Craig- I don't have any experience with teaching my knowledge, especially not to kids! The last time I did any teaching I was seventeen and got asked to cover a biology lesson for year eight because the actual biology teacher was sick. That was sixteen years ago!" 

"I know, I know, but Jonno, just remember - Jess is nine. The stuff she will be doing will hardly be complicated - I'm pretty sure even I could figure it out and I literally have two GCSEs in drama and English language to my name. Plus, you have the most time on your hands of all of us - the rest of us have strictly till Christmas and then the tour - so we aren't going to have the time to teach her the way she needs teaching." 

Jonathan appeared to be being convinced. "That's true." 

"All you'd need is the textbooks, and that can easily be sorted. Please, Jonno - give it a go? You'd only be doing it a few months anyways. We get back at the beginning of April - we could have her in school long before the start of May." He paused. "You don't have to - but it would be so helpful if you could and would save us getting in a professional tutor." 

Jonathan sighed - Craig truly was very persuasive when he wanted to be. "All right, I'll give it a go." 

"Thank you so much, Jonno! You'll be amazing, I promise." Craig stood up and went round the table to give him a huge hug. "We'll talk to her about it tonight. I just thought that it would be best to get her in school after Australia rather than before. Because if you think about it logically, if we were to get her in school next week, we would have literally five weeks and then school would break up for Christmas. The kids go back around the 8th January, so it would be literally only five weeks again and then she would be off to Australia with us. Whereas if we get her in school when we get back, she will have almost three months before the summer holidays, with a week off at the end of May as half term. I've been doing my research." 

"Makes a lot of sense. I guess the only other alternative-" 

"Would be to leave her here with the others for two and a half months, and that's not happening. Darcey and Shirley have work, and Bruno's in Los Angeles for at least six of those weeks. It would be incredibly disruptive - and after all, we're both off the first two weeks after we get back from Oz. Next year, I'll take the whole summer off and we'll go over in her summer holidays, but everything's booked this year, and I'm not cancelling it." 

"I know, I know. It was just a suggestion. I wouldn't want to leave her over here for that amount of time either." 

"So, we'll talk to Jess about it tonight and see how she feels about it. Then tomorrow, I'll take you to buy some textbooks that we will need - and the actual work can start on Wednesday. It'll just be a few hours a day, this home schooling stuff- you've got this." 

"I'll definitely do my best," replied Jonathan, fervently. 

"Thank you so, so much, Jonno. I love you." 

"And I love you." 

.. 

"Jess, come in here a second, please. We need to talk to you." 

Craig and Jonathan sat together on the bed, holding hands, as a nervous-looking Jess came into the room and sat down in the armchair in the corner. 

"Have I done something wrong?" 

"Yes, Jessica, you've done everything wrong," Craig said in a mock stern voice, before breaking into laughter at the petrified look on the girl's face. "I'm joking, darling! Of course you haven't. You've been great as always." 

Jess laughed. "I thought I really had there." 

"No, it's not anything bad, don't worry," Craig chuckled. "Basically, Jess, you know how you had to leave your old school when you came to live here?" 

Jess nodded. Before coming to live with her new family, she had gone to a primary school in the centre of London with lots of other children from Sunnyside. However, when she had moved, she had had to leave because of the impractical distance. She had been sad to leave, as she actually quite liked it there - but she was looking forward to going to a new school. 

"Well, we're definitely going to be getting you into another school. But in the mean time - you see, you know how we're going to be going to Australia in February?" 

Jess nodded again - how could she not know? She was beyond excited to be going over there, especially as she would be spending her birthday there with all her new family! 

"Well, we're thinking, up until April, when we get back- how would you feel about Jonathan being your teacher? At home?" 

Jess' eyes widened. "You'd teach me?" she asked, turning to Jonathan. 

"Yeah! It would only be for a few months, and I'll obviously give you the Christmas holidays and things off, but what do you say, little Jess?" 

"I like that idea!" Jess nodded excitedly. "But I'm looking forward to going to school as well when we get back. I really liked going to school back in London." 

"I know you did," Craig smiled, glad that she was happy at the idea. "We have your old reports and things - and they're all excellent, by the way - which will be perfect for when we go to get you enrolled in the school we have planned for you." 

"Where is it? The school?" 

"About half an hour away, sweetheart. I think you'll really like it - we'll take you down there some time this week to have a look around. That way you can decide whether you like it or not. Yeah?" Jonathan suggested softly. 

Jess nodded. "Sounds good. Anything else? Can I go back to watching TV now, please?" 

"Great! That's what we'll do then," Craig smiled, satisfied with how this small meeting had gone and that she seemed down with the idea. "And of course! We'll start the home schooling on Wednesday, okay?" 

Jess nodded once more before heading downstairs to continue watching the film she had been watching with the rest of the family. 

"Well, that went well." Jonathan smiled, rather pleased with how the conversation with their daughter had gone. "This was a great idea of yours, Craig. Although I must admit I am rather nervous at the prospect of having to become a teacher." 

"Don't be! You'll be amazing," Craig whispered, nestling close to him. 

"You really think so?" 

"Of course you will be," Craig said, resting his head on his partner's shoulder. "So don't ever doubt yourself again, my straight A* boyfriend."


	16. revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Jason isn't one of your favourite characters, who even are you 😂

Why can't the English teach their children how to speak?  
Norwegians learn Norwegian; the Greeks are taught their Greek  
In France every Frenchman knows his language from "A" to "Zed"  
The French never care what they do, actually, as long as they pronounce it properly

Arabians learn Arabian with the speed of summer lightning  
And Hebrews learn it backwards, which is absolutely frightening  
But use proper English, you're regarded as a freak  
Oh, why can't the English  
Why can't the English learn to speak? 

Jason ended his rather spontaneous sing along with a wild hand gesture, and Bruno clapped wildly, having very much enjoyed the performance. They were watching My Fair Lady, and Jason couldn't resist singing the songs of the character he had once played on West End stages. 

"I was much better on the West End," Jason laughed, blushing slightly at Bruno's applause. "I'm rather out of practice at the moment." 

"No way! You were amazing!" Bruno cried, and the two of them broke into laughter, just having so much fun in one another's presence. 

It was always like this, when Bruno was at Jason's flat - full of laughter and fun. Bruno always had the best time hanging out there, and Jason very much enjoyed it too - he lived alone, which, admittedly, had its benefits, but at the same time could quickly get very lonely. Some nights he just felt so alone, sitting there in front of the TV, so he loved it when the Italian came over to spend a few hours with him. 

Bruno was, in Jason's opinion, the best person to hang out with. He was fun to be around, was always happy and smiling, and though he could be overly crazy sometimes, it all added to the absolutely amazing person that Jason thought he was. He really thought the world of him. He was so glad that that day, when he was looking for the shopping centre, Bruno had been there to show him the way and start a conversation with him. 

Bruno loved every second of being around Jason too, but the one thing that angered him was that he had to call him a friend. He knew that was what they were, and so that was what he had to call him, but he hated it. He wanted to be so much more than that - the Halloween party really had opened up his eyes to how he really felt about the Aussie. 

He had planned tonight to be the night that he told him that. They were alone together in the house, no onlookers- it could just be a private thing and if Jason said no, then no one else would have to know it happened. His feelings for Jason were something no one else knew, not even his housemates. They were something he kept hidden deep within. 

"Awww, that's sweet of you," Jason blushed harder. "Henry Higgins was my favourite role I've ever played, actually. I loved every single second of it." 

"Was that the role you landed with a hangover?" Bruno laughed, remembering the conversation they had had at the Halloween party not a fortnight ago. 

"No, I got the part whilst drunk. I found out when I woke up the next day with one of the worst hangovers of my life that I'd gotten the part," replied Jason. "I remember being unable to comprehend it when I first got told, and thinking they were having me on. It was hilarious." 

"You never cease to amaze me," laughed Bruno. "Imagine being so good at singing whilst drunk that you land a West End role. I can't sing at the best of times, but when I'm drunk, I'm even worse." 

"Awww, I bet you can sing better than you give yourself credit for," Jason replied, and Bruno shook his head but smiled to himself all the same. 

"You're an amazing singer though," the Italian complimented. "Your rendition of Never Enough was just incredible. I was speechless." 

"Thanks, Bruno," Jason smiled at the praise. 

Inhaling deeply, he said in a more tentative tone, "hey, can I talk to you about something? There's something about me I think you ought to know, now we're at the level in our friendship we're at." 

"Of course! What's that?" Bruno turned himself so he was facing Jason, who moved across to sit on the sofa next to him. 

The Australian looked at him very seriously, and Bruno began to panic slightly, wondering what on earth the man could want to tell him that looked this important. 

"Has Craig ever told you why he hates me?" 

Now that was not the question that Bruno had expected to be asked. He stared at him in confusion for a moment before shaking his head. 

"No..." 

"Has he ever told you about a time when we knew each other?" 

Once again, Bruno shook his head, wondering where in the world this was leading to. 

"Okay - if I tell you this story, you have to promise me that you won't breathe a word to anyone else about it, especially not Craig." 

"Anything you tell me will be kept in confidence, I promise," Bruno reassured him. "Just tell me." 

"Thank you. Excuse me if I ramble on a bit. I've not spoken about this in years. Only a limited number of people actually know this story, and at the moment I think I'd like to keep it that way." 

"It's okay-" Bruno reassured him, placing a gentle hand on his knee. "Take as long as you need." 

"Okay - okay, I'll just say it outright, and explain the story behind it in a minute. Um.. um.." 

"It's okay. Take your time to get your words out." 

"Sorry... Um... well, the thing is... Craig and I used to date." 

Bruno could not have looked more shocked if he tried. He was literally gobsmacked by this revelation, unable to comprehend that the man sitting in front of him had once been in love with his best friend. He had expected many things to come out of his friend's mouth, but this was not one of them. 

"You what?!" 

"Craig and I used to date. It was a very long time ago, when I was nineteen and he was twenty five, but it still happened." 

Bruno couldn't find the words to express his utter shock at this revelation. 

"I know, it's hard to imagine, isn't it?" Jason laughed at the expression on his friend's face. "Craig was my first proper boyfriend - I had several boyfriends when I was fifteen or sixteen, but they were never anything serious. Craig was the first one I truly saw a future with, but sadly that never worked out." 

"I can't believe it - Craig's never mentioned this! And I've known him fourteen years." 

"He doesn't know the truth behind the story, or rather he doesn't want to believe it. The whole reason we broke up was due to a misunderstanding, though he doesn't know that." 

"What was the misunderstanding?" 

"All in good time, my friend, all in good time. So basically, Craig and I met when we were cast in the same musical together." 

"Cats?" 

"No, no, Cats was the second one we did together. We originally met whilst we did Blood Brothers in New Zealand," Jason replied, taking a sip from his wine glass. "I played the adult version of Eddie, and Craig played the adult version of Mickey. We met on the first day of rehearsals, and hit it off immediately - we were actually really similar, we still are. Though never tell Craig I said that, he'd annihilate me." 

"I'm not going to breathe a word about this conversation to him," Bruno reassured him, patting his hand. "Continue." 

"I guess you could describe our relationship as a whirlwind romance. It did all happen very quickly - though we were both happy with that. For me, timings don't matter that much in a relationship - how we feel about it is the most important thing. Craig and I got our own flat together two months in, which I know is remarkably quick, but like I say, it felt right at the time. We bought a flat in a beautiful apartment block in the city of Auckland, and made it our home. I've still got a load of pictures of us in it. I've kept every single photo we ever took together- I keep them all in a special box, which I've not opened for years now because it hurts to look." 

"Where is this box?" 

"In my bedroom. I keep it under my bed, where no one will ever find it. Not that many people come round here anyways - apart from you, the one person that's come to visit me since I moved in is Ashley Banjo, because we're going to be working together on Dancing On Ice, obviously." 

"Do you think-" Bruno stopped himself, realising how insensitive what he was about to ask probably would have sounded. 

"You want to see the photos, don't you?" Jason said softly, immediately working out what the Italian wanted. "Well, I'll show you them." 

"You don't have to - I respect your privacy," Bruno said instantly. "I'm sorry for asking - that was insensitive of me." 

"No, don't you apologise! You've got nothing to apologise for," Jason insisted, getting up from the chair. "I'll go get it now, tell you the rest of the story, and then show you what's inside. Honestly. I don't mind showing you - you're one of my closest friends after all." 

Once again at the word friend, Bruno felt a surge of anger sweep through him, though he knew he had to control it now. 

Jason ran into the bedroom, grabbed the box from under the bed, and carried it into the living room, sitting back down on the sofa with Bruno. Holding it in his lap, he fiddled with the blue ribbon that kept it closed as he started the next part of the story. 

"Over the next eighteen months we were together, we both had separate work opportunities. I appeared as Seymour Krelborn in Little Shop of Horrors, and Craig was in West Side Story." 

"You did Little Shop of Horrors?" 

"I sure did! Again, one of my favourite roles I played. I'm actually still really good friends with the woman who played Audrey - Hayley, her name is. And then, then we both landed a role in Cats together, travelling around the country. Me as Alonzo, Craig as Munkustrap. It was perfect at first - rehearsals were going great, we were selling out arenas every single night. It was when we were on the last leg of the tour that things began to go wrong." 

"What happened?" Bruno gently pressed him. 

"We, um.. we had a weekend off, so I went with a male friend on holiday. We stayed in a hotel by the beach, relaxed, really let off some steam. It was the night I returned that it.. all ended between us." 

He passed for a moment before continuing. 

"I won't go into the details of exactly what was said because it hurt, it fucking hurt, but basically, he accused me of cheating on him. I tried so hard to explain to him that it wasn't cheating, that my friend was actually straight and that I would never dream of cheating on him, but he didn't believe me. He chucked me out, finished the relationship and on the last night of tour, I didn't even celebrate the amazing job we did with the cast. I pretended I was sick, and packed up all my stuff and left the house. I immediately moved into a bedsit with some drag queens, and that's where it all ended with us. The next time I saw Craig was when we were shopping that day, us two. And he seemed less than impressed to see me." His eyes were shining with tears by this point. "Sorry. Is it bad that I'm still slightly broken hearted over this?" 

"Not at all! Your feelings are completely valid," Bruno told him. 

"So that's why he hates me. It was a misunderstanding, but every single time I tried to explain to him that it was a mistake and that I wasn't cheating, he wouldn't listen. He blocked my number, he refused to talk to me - and that was it. I moved back to Australia, and he moved to the UK to fulfil the shared dream we had." 

"I honestly never knew about any of this," Bruno finally found his voice again. "I'm so sorry.." 

"Don't be sorry. It's life," Jason replied, matter of factly. "But it- it did hurt. And even though I no longer have any romantic feelings for him, it still does hurt. Especially because Craig still hates me, and all I want really is to be his friend." 

"One day he'll stop hating you," Bruno reassured him, stroking his hand. And as Jason's eyes filled with even more tears that were bound to fall at any moment, he whispered, "he will. I know he will." 

"I don't think that's very likely, not after everything we've been through. I doubt he will ever want to listen to what I have to say surrounding the matter. But thank you," Jason tried to smile. "Anyways - do you want to see the photos?" 

Bruno nodded. "Yes, but only if you're sure." 

"I'm sure. I want you to see them," Jason insisted, opening up the box and taking a few of the hundreds of photos he had kept out for his friend to see. "Here we go." 

As they flicked through the photos, Jason found it harder and harder to keep back the tears in his eyes. There were all sorts of photos - one of the two of them running along the beach together, Jason on Craig's back; one of them on stage together, taking their final bow in Blood Brothers; one of Craig on his birthday, blowing out the candles on his cake as Jason watched on smiling broadly. In all of them, they looked so happy and in love, enjoying life to its very fullest - and Jason just couldn't stand it any more. He broke down in tears, though he really didn't want to.

Before he truly got to know Jason, Bruno thought the exact same as most other people - that he was the same as his TV persona in real life. Honest, unemotional, tough. But it had quickly become apparent over a short period of time that he really wasn't as tough as he made himself out to be. 

"Oh, Jason," Bruno sighed, pulling his friend in for a hug as his face crumpled. "I'm so sorry." 

"You're not the one who needs to be sorry," Jason said as he shook with sobs. "It's me that needs to be sorry. I don't normally cry in front of people and I shouldn't be crying over this. It happened years ago..." 

"Hey, never apologise for crying," Bruno said fiercely, as he patted Jason on the back in an attempt to try and comfort his friend. "It's honestly okay." 

He pulled Jason close to him, trying to comfort him whilst his own heart broke - albeit for a different reason. Tonight was meant to be the night that he told Jason his feelings for him. But that could never happen now. 

What with everything that had happened with Craig in the past, and how badly things had turned out for the two of them, surely it couldn't be the right thing to do. 

Unfortunately, for the forseeable future, Jason was going to have to remain a friend only.


	17. only chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 😏

"Craig, could I ask the family something, please? It's important." 

Craig turned to look at his daughter, who had appeared by his side as he did the dishes. They had had a lovely dinner of chicken and chips, made by Jonathan. She looked very serious; he could tell that whatever she had to say was important - so he immediately put down the dishes he was washing and gave her his full attention. 

"Go ahead, my darling. What do you want to ask?" 

"Could I talk to everyone in the living room please?" Jess requested. "I want to ask everyone something, please." 

"Of course, sweetheart," Craig nodded, heading into the living room to round everyone up, wondering what on earth his daughter could possibly want to ask them all. He sincerely hoped she was okay; that she wasn't unhappy. She had seemed really happy the last few weeks of living here - she had really come out of her shell and when Patricia had come for her home visit a little while ago, she had been delighted with Jess' progress and how well she had adapted to living with her new family. 

Heading into the lounge, Craig cleared his throat, causing everyone to look round at him. Bruno was curled up on the chair, on his phone as ever, and Shirley and Darcey were sitting side by side on the sofa - Darcey was mending a hole in one of her dresses, and Shirley was replying to some Instagram comments from fans. She always made sure that she answered social media comments- she knew how much it meant to those she replied to. 

"Guys, Jess has something she wants to ask us all," Craig announced, pushing Jess forward gently. "Where's Jonathan?" 

"Here! Sorry, was just using the bathroom," Jonathan laughed, sitting down on the sofa he and Craig always shared. "What's going on?" 

"Jess wants to ask us all something," Craig repeated, sitting down on the sofa and slipping his arm round Jonathan as Jess stood in front of them all. 

"Go ahead, lovely." Darcey smiled a comforting smile at the little girl. 

"Well - I've been thinking," Jess began, with the whole family looking at her intently, "about something we spoke about a few weeks ago. A conversation we had." 

"What's that, darling?" Craig encouraged her, seeing she was nervous about asking. "What conversation?" 

"When we were in the hospital, and I was asking you what I should call you. Would it - would it be okay if I called you Dad?" she gestured at Craig and Jonathan, "and Darcey, Shirley and Bruno my aunties and uncle?" 

At this, Craig's face immediately crumpled, and there were visible tears shining in Jonathan's eyes. Worried that she had upset her family by asking her question, Jess immediately began to add, "but if you want me to carry on calling you Craig and Jonathan and all that, then that's okay. I just feel so happy here and I'd love it if I could call you Dad." 

"Of course you can, darling!" Craig choked out, getting up from the sofa and enveloping her in a huge hug. "We'd absolutely love that." 

"Come here, you," Jonathan was next to hug her. "Awwww, little Jess, we would be honoured!" 

"So you decided on what you want to call us after our little chat?" Craig said, wiping away tears, referring to the chat they had in the hospital the night Jess broke her foot. Speaking of her foot, it had healed now, and she had had the cast off about a week ago - which she was so relieved about. It had felt very weird initially when it came off, and she had been very startled by the vile smell and the appearance of her foot, but she was getting back to normal now and building up its strength day by day. 

"Yes. I know we said that it might be confusing, but can I call you both Dad?" Jess laughed. "You see, I might not want to call you Daddy when I'm older, Dada sounds like a baby noise, and Father doesn't sound right either to me." 

Craig laughed. "Well, it might be a bit confusing at first for us, but I'm sure we can work it all out," he replied, ruffling his daughter's hair. "This means the world to us, you know that? We're so glad that you're happy here." 

"Of course I'm happy. This house is amazing, Dad," Jess smiled, and Craig almost broke into tears again, feeling on cloud nine, as though he truly had succeeded as a parent. "So you'll be Dad, Dad, Auntie Darcey" she began to point at everyone as she said their names, "Auntie Shirley, and Uncle Bruno." 

"Sounds perfect, lovely," Darcey breathed, hugging her niece close, feeling a bit emotional herself. "Sounds just perfect." 

Shirley gave her a hug, followed by Bruno, who was extra emotional. He had no brothers or sisters, unlike Darcey and Shirley, so no one had ever called him their uncle before and he had never expected to be called it. Being called Uncle Bruno was an amazing feeling. 

"You aren't the people that gave birth to me-" Jess looked at Craig and Jonathan, "and you aren't... my dads' brother or sisters?" 

She looked up at Craig to check that she had that right, and Craig nodded at her. 

"But sometimes - I feel like you are my real family. Like I have lived here nine years, not a few weeks. And that's why I want to call you these things." 

"We love you more than anything, Jess. Even if I've not been in your life since you were a baby, I love you just as much as if I had been." 

Craig enveloped his daughter in another hug, more tears falling down his face as he realised just how blessed he truly was. 

.. 

10.00pm.

Jason🕺❤: are you free right now? Xx

Bruno received the notification as he sat on the sofa, the TV on in the background as it always was of an evening. He quickly opened the message, heart beating fast, and began to fire back a response. 

Bruno🕺: yeah, I'm free. Why? Xx 

Almost instantly, a reply pinged on his phone. 

Jason🕺❤: could you come over to my house please? There's something I want to talk to you about xx

Talk to him about? What could that mean..? It was a fairly ambiguous question, could literally mean anything - from something trivial such as opinions on a new project to something huge such as moving halfway across the world again, or... 

They had spoken since the night that Jason revealed the whole business with Craig, but Bruno had found it increasingly hard to talk to him. He knew now that there was absolutely no way that he and Jason could ever be together, and that broke his heart. It would be disrespectful to Craig, his best friend, for it to ever happen - friends aren't meant to date their friend's exes - and there was no way that Jason would want to date someone so close to his ex boyfriend. It could never happen, and Bruno just didn't want to accept it. 

It was becoming so difficult. Every time Jason's name flashed up on his phone, or he saw a photo, or he just heard someone talk about him, Bruno would always remember that he couldn't have him, and his heart would break even more. It hurt just as much as if he had been rejected. 

They hadn't seen each other in person since that emotional night, and Bruno didn't particularly want to go over there at this hour, or at all. But, because he didn't want to let Jason down, he stood up, beginning to gather his stuff together. 

"Where are you going, Bruno?" Darcey asked curiously, as Bruno slipped his feet into his boots. 

"I'm just going over to Jason's for a bit," Bruno said flatly, something that both ladies picked up on. 

Craig rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, turning back to cuddling a sleepy Jess. 

"Hey, Bruno, would you mind dropping me off at the supermarket?" Shirley said quickly, getting up from the sofa, winking at Darcey. She had the intention of trying to get Bruno to talk in the car, as she had noticed him displaying unusual behaviour every single time Jason was mentioned. 

"The supermarket? At this hour?" 

"Oh yes... I forgot to buy a very important female product," Shirley lied, pulling on her coat. 

"Say no more. Of course," Bruno nodded at his friend, grabbing the car keys from the drawer. "Right, come on then. I might be late coming home, so don't wait up for me." 

"I wonder what Jason wants of him at this hour," Darcey said, checking her watch to see the time, as soon as they were out of earshot. 

"I have no idea," replied Craig, a little curtly. Nudging Jess, who was falling asleep on him at that very moment, he giggled. 

"Right, sleepy, I think it's time we got you into bed." 

Jess nodded, and got up from the sofa, Craig and Jonathan following behind her. Hugging her auntie Darcey goodnight, she headed upstairs to her bedroom with her dads, yawning. She really was very tired. 

After quickly brushing her teeth and brushing her hair, Jess climbed into bed, curling up immediately and pulling the duvets over herself. Craig gently tucked her in, before turning the main light off for her and the little nightlight on. 

"Night night, darling," he whispered, giving her a kiss. "Mwah. See you in the morning. I love you." 

"I love you too, Dad. Night night," Jess replied dozily, and Craig had to look away as his face crumpled once again with pure happiness. He just couldn't believe that he had finally heard those four words come out of his daughter's mouth. He never thought he would. 

I love you, Dad. 

"Night night, little Jess," Jonathan murmured, kissing her as well before beginning to head out the room. "You know where we are if you need us." 

"I do. Night night, Dad. I love you," Jess mumbled, before burying her face in the pillow and falling asleep. 

"Are you okay?" Jonathan asked Craig, as they exited the room, beginning to head back downstairs. 

"Okay? I'm more than okay! I'm feeling fab-u-lous," Craig grinned. "We are doing such a good job at being parents, that our little girl now calls us both Dad! What an achievement. It's so hard for adopted kids to call their adoptive parents Mum and Dad, especially when they had their real parents in their life for some time!" 

He hugged Jonathan close and kissed him passionately, still feeling on top of the world. Jonathan returned the kiss, also over the moon, though more so inwardly than Craig. 

"God, I must tell Sue about it!" Craig cried, as they broke apart several minutes later. 

As they arrived back in the lounge, Craig pulled his phone out of the pocket in his jeans and began to type out a message to his older sister. Though his family lived in Australia thousands of miles away, they were still extremely close - particularly Craig and his older sister, Sue. She had been the biggest support in Craig's parenthood journey and every day asked for updates on Jess - she wanted to know every detail about how they were getting on. Even the little things. 

Craigie🕺: Sue!!! Guess what?!!!! 

It was 10am over in Melbourne, where Sue lived with their mum Beverley and her youngest daughter Isabelle (who was twelve), so Craig got a response fairly quickly. 

Sue✒: morning craigie . Just woken up. Haha. What?! 

Craig: Jess just called us all into the living room, and she wants to call Jonathan and I Dad!!! 

Sue: that's wonderful news Craigie ! I'm so pleased for both you and Jono . 

Craig: thank you so much!!! I really feel as though I'm succeeding as a dad and that makes me so happy!!! 

Sue: you're an amazing dad to her craigie . As is Jono . She seems to have settled in really well with you and the family . We are all so excited to meet her.! 

Craig: I'm so looking forward to Australia! We're going to have the best time! X

Sue: we really are . So much fun ! And I'm looking forward to seeing my little bro as a dad in action . I know it will be amazing because you are amazing . I really am so pleased for you !! She is very lucky to have you guys . 

Craig couldn't hold back his smile as he typed a response. 

Craig: thank you so much Sue!!! It honestly means the world xxx

.. 

"Right then. What's up?" 

Bruno turned to look at Shirley, who was sat in the front passenger seat, glasses on, looking ready for a serious conversation. 

"What do you mean, what's up?" the Italian tried to bluff it, as he continued to drive. 

"You know what I mean. Why did you sound so unenthusiastic about seeing Jason? In fact, Bruno, you've sounded unenthusiastic every single time Jason has been mentioned over the last two weeks. What's going on with you two?" 

"Nothing. We're just fine?" 

"Yeah, like I believe that," Shirley shook her head. "Come on, Bruno, we've been friends for years. You know you can tell me anything." 

Bruno appeared to be thinking long and hard about it, then replied, "promise not to tell anyone?" 

"You have my word." 

"Okay.." Bruno took a deep breath before revealing the real reason that he had been so... off recently. 

"I'm in love with Jason." 

Shirley stared at him for a moment before laughing out loud and saying, "and you thought I hadn't already worked it out?" 

"You have?!" Bruno gasped. 

"Of course I have! I've known you thirteen years, I should know these things by now," Shirley replied. "I knew it from the very first day we saw you and him at the shopping centre. I haven't seen that look in your eyes since Giovanna," she added, referencing Bruno's former girlfriend, who left him for a younger man ten years into their relationship. 

"Does anyone else know?" 

"Darcey, yes, because we've discussed it. The others, I don't think so. But to me it was obvious from the very beginning. The amount of time you've been spending at his house, the way you talk about him, the fact you're always on the phone messaging him, the way your eyes light up every single time he comes up in conversation. It's so obvious to me that you love him, Bruno." 

"I do," Bruno nodded, and he did, he really did. 

"So why don't you just tell him that you feel that way?" 

Bruno sighed deeply, wishing it were that simple. He didn't want to break Jason's confidence, he didn't want to have to tell Shirley the story, but it seemed like he would have to. 

"Bruno, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." 

"It's... okay. If I tell you this, do you absolutely promise me that you won't tell another person? Because I was told this in confidence." 

"I won't say a word, I promise." 

"Jason and Craig used to date." 

Shirley's jaw dropped and she appeared frozen for a second just as Bruno had done upon hearing the news, before regaining her composure. 

"What?!" 

"I know. I was the exact same when I found out. Basically, when they were really young, they were working on the same musical together and fell in love. They broke up a couple years later when Craig thought that Jason was cheating on him, but he actually wasn't. Jason never got a chance to truly explain the story. But.." and he looked urgently at the dark-haired woman, "you can't breathe a word about this to anyone. Jason told me this in confidence, and he would be absolutely heartbroken if he thought I'd told anyone." 

"I promise I won't say a thing," Shirley reassured him, as they pulled up in the carpark of the supermarket. 

"But that's why Jason and I can never be together. He'd never want to live in the same house as someone who he used to date, and who broke his heart. Plus, you aren't supposed to date your best friend's ex. But at the same time... I really love Jason and it is quite frankly breaking me we can't be together..." 

"Bruno, how many years ago did Jason and Craig break up?" 

"Jason was twenty one at the time. He's forty seven now." 

"Okay. So that's, what, twenty six years ago? Yes, you're dating your friends ex" Shirley looked in disbelief as she said those words, "but it's been years since. Craig's dating Jonathan now. Yes, he might not be very happy to have his ex boyfriend around at first, but he could very well get used to it and one day, let Jason explain the story. And hey, even if Craig didn't want Jason hanging around the house, you two could always move into a separate place. There's always options." 

She paused. 

"Bruno, you know my son is married to BC Jean?" 

"Yeah.." Bruno replied, wondering where this conversation was leading to. 

"Well, when BC was young, she dated a friend of Mark's," Shirley explained. "They dated for about two years until that friend broke up with her. About five years later, BC and Mark met again, and they fell in love and now they're married to each other and want to have children some day. It was, comparably, a short amount of time but they are so happy. And Mark still speaks to that friend. You can make it work, Bruno, but you have to go for it and take the chance whilst you still have it. 

This could be your one and only chance.. think of how much you'll regret it if you don't."

Bruno sat there for a moment in silence, thinking over what Shirley had just said. 

And it was then that he realised she was right. Yes, Jason and Craig did have history, but it was years and years ago now and Craig had obviously moved on. He never mentioned Jason, he was in a committed long-term relationship with Jonathan now. And yes, maybe Craig and Jason didn't get along too well as of present, but surely Craig would learn to be civil? Get used to having him about the place, so to speak? 

As all of these thoughts ran through his mind, Bruno nodded his head, having made his decision about what he was going to do. 

"Right then. Okay. I'm going to tell him how I feel." 

"That's the spirit!" Shirley leaned over and gave him a hug. "Honestly, the worst response you can get is a no. And if Jason is anything like I perceive him, he would still stay friends even if he said no." 

"I hope so," Bruno replied, butterflies seeming to multiply in his stomach. "And Shirley" he grabbed the woman's arm as she got out of the car to go into the shop, "you won't say anything, will you?" 

"You know I won't. Now, go and get your man!"


	18. never date your friend's ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is cliche and unrealistic....

As he heard Bruno's car pull up outside the block of flats, Jason took a deep breath to calm himself, straightened his shirt in the mirror, and combed his hair into position. This was it. The most important moment in his and Bruno's friendship. 

Jason could still remember almost the exact moment that he realised that his feelings for Bruno weren't platonic. He knew there was something special about the Italian from the very moment he met him, but it wasn't until they were at Jonathan Ross' party a couple of weeks later that he realised the true effect that Bruno had on him. It was when they were dancing, a slow dance that practically every romantic couple in the building danced to, that it dawned on the Australian that he wanted to be more than friends. 

He'd read all those articles, heard those people all saying the same thing; never date your friend's ex. Especially if you are close with them, and Bruno and Craig were close. In fact, Jason had read an article the other night, which had really worried him. It said that it might be okay to date your friend's ex if the relationship hadn't ended badly. But Jason and Craig hadn't exactly ended in a mutual fashion... even if it was almost thirty years ago, was it really okay for Bruno to date the person his best friend used to date?

Thinking this over in his head had caused Jason several nights of broken sleep, but it had been a talk with two of his closest family members that had sealed the deal for him; those being his brother Jamie, and his goddaughter Adelina. Well, Adelina wasn't strictly blood family, but Jason considered her to be. She had been a part of his life since she was only a few months old and she was one of the things he was most proud of in this world. She might only be eighteen, but she was mature beyond her years and had given Jason some great advice when he had mentioned it to her last night over Skype - their main way of staying in touch now that Adelina was at university abroad. 

They had both said pretty much the same thing to him that Shirley had said to Bruno; that if he didn't admit his feelings, he might regret it for the rest of his life. So after a long think, taking heed of the advice he had been given, he had decided to just come out with it. He just hoped and prayed that Bruno felt the same way about him. 

Taking another deep breath, Jason opened the door to his apartment, awaiting Bruno's arrival. Almost as soon as he opened it, Bruno came walking up the stairs, looking rather nervous, although Jason couldn't possibly think why that might be. 

"Hey, sorry I took a while. Shirley wanted dropping off at the supermarket." 

"At-" Jason consulted his watch, "almost 11pm at night?"

"She needed a certain female product," Bruno hissed in a low voice, as they entered the flat together. 

"Oh. Well that makes perfect sense," Jason replied dryly, as they made their way through to the living room, where before Bruno came, he had been doing some yoga. His yoga mats were still spread out on the floor, and Jason was quick to apologise for the state of the room. 

"Sit down," he said quietly, and Bruno did as he was told, wondering what on earth Jason could want to talk to him about. Maybe he had secured a new job, and would be travelling around the country... and they wouldn't see each other half as often. Or maybe he had only decided to do one series of Dancing on Ice. Or maybe... 

"Bruno!" 

Bruno jumped, realising that he hadn't been paying attention to a word the Australian had been saying. "What?" 

"I need to talk to you," Jason said, sounding very urgent. 

"As a matter of fact, Jason, there's something I need to tell you as well," Bruno came out with it, feeling as though he could not bear to wait to tell him. 

But Jason, who also feared that he would get too scared and not say anything at all if he was made to wait, interrupted swiftly, "no, Bruno, there's something I simply need to tell you now before I chicken out." 

"Go ahead," Bruno sighed, wondering what on earth Jason wanted to ask that he might chicken out of if he was made to wait. 

"You see, the thing is... ever since we met at that shopping centre, I've always known there was something special about you," Jason began, his words all coming out and tumbling over one another as he simply was so nervous. It was as though a dam had broken and all the water was gushing. "It took me a while to work out what it was, but now I've worked it out. I love you... and I would love to be more than friends." 

Bruno stared for a moment as though he simply couldn't believe what he was hearing, then he began to laugh loudly, realising that Jason had just asked him the question that he had just plucked up the courage himself to ask. 

"If you don't want to... then that's fine too," Jason said worriedly, thinking that Bruno must think he was so stupid. After all, why else would he be laughing at something this serious? "I just wanted..." 

He was silenced by someone - that someone being Bruno - kissing him on the lips softly and sweetly, a sure indication that he felt the same. Unable to believe that his feelings were actually reciprocated, the Australian returned the kiss, feeling on top of the world, the happiest he had felt in years. 

"That was fucking amazing," Bruno gushed, as he sat back in his chair, wondering if this was real life or a dream that he was going to have to wake up from any second now. 

"So, you do feel the same way?" Jason had to clarify. 

"Yes! The reason I was laughing a few minutes ago, was because this was exactly what I came to tell you! I've been meaning to say it for weeks now, since Jonathan Ross' party actually because that's when I realised, but it was only today I finally found the words." 

"Oh my God, really?" Jason laughed himself. 

"Yep! Shirley and I had a talk before I dropped her off at the supermarket. She was like, 'Go and get your man, Bruno, else you'll regret it for the rest of your life.' I was just really worried to say anything because- because I worried that you wouldn't want to be with me because I'm so close to your ex boyfriend. And you said yourself you're not over him." 

"It was my brother Jamie and my goddaughter Adelina that convinced me to bite the bullet and tell you," Jason explained, marvelling at how similar they truly were. "They told me pretty much the same thing that Shirley told you. And as for the Craig thing - I am over him. Well, I'm still kinda broken hearted about how things turned out between us and I wish I could change how it did happen, but I have no romantic feelings for him any more. I can't ever see us being in a relationship ever again." 

"And you'd be all right to be around him more often? Like, a lot more often?" 

"Like I said the other night- I don't hate him, and I don't have any romantic feelings for him nowadays. The reason he hates me is just because he doesn't realise that I never cheated on him. And, well, maybe one day I will get to tell him the truth and he will like me again," Jason said, although the tone he spoke in indicated that he didn't believe that that would ever happen. 

He paused. "But either way, I'm looking for his friendship. He's the one that hates me, not the other way around."

"And hopefully, he will one day realise that and be your friend." 

"I don't know whether it will ever happen, but I can hope. But the way I'm looking at it now is, Craig and I finished over twenty-five years ago. I mean, you are technically dating your friend's ex- and they say you should never date your friend's ex- but I'm not, seeing as Craig and I aren't friends. Neither of us have any romantic feelings towards one another - Craig's happily loved up with Jonathan and has a daughter of his own now - and I'm in love with you. The only thing we will have to hope is that, in time, Craig will accept us." 

He inhaled deeply before continuing. 

"I don't know how likely that is, but we can pray that one day he will." 

.. 

Bruno finally headed home that night at around 2am, after a long and candid chat with Jason and several more kisses, which were amazing. He could quite honestly say that he had never felt happier than he did in that instant. 

Only Shirley was awake as he walked through the front door of the Hampshire mansion, curled up in the lounge watching repeats of Celebrity Juice that she and Darcey had recorded. 

"It happened, didn't it?" Shirley guessed immediately, as she saw Bruno practically skip inside, a massive grin upon his face. 

"It sure did," Bruno confirmed, nodding his head before breaking into an even wider smile. 

"See, what did I tell you?" Shirley chuckled, so happy for her friend. It had been so many years since he was last in love - so many years of being surrounded by two happy couples and feeling lonely - and she was genuinely over the moon that he had finally found that special someone. "I knew it would be a yes! Now, sit down and tell me everything. I want all the details!" 

This was typical Shirley; always so interested in her friends' love lives. Not invasively so, though. 

"I'll make you a cup of tea and we can talk about it," she beamed. "Do you want a snack as well?" 

"Shirley, it's 2 in the morning..." 

"And? We can have a midnight feast that isn't at midnight," Shirley laughed. "How about some toast?" 

Bruno was really very hungry, so he nodded. 

Shirley immediately got up out of her chair, went into the kitchen and began to make them each a mug of tea and a piece of buttered toast. A few minutes later she came back through with the plates and mugs, and placed one of each down in front of Bruno before doing the same for herself. 

"So, tell me everything," she said with a smile on her face. Bruno almost felt as though she was happier than he was about this whole situation. "You asked him?" 

"No, he asked me," Bruno corrected her. "That was what he wanted to talk to me about. And of course I said yes." 

"He asked you? Oh my goodness, I bet you're glad you went now!" Shirley laughed, as she took a sip from her mug. "I'm actually so happy for you, my darling... you deserve to be happy and in love with someone." 

"Thank you so much, Shirley," Bruno said sincerely, reaching over and giving her a hug and kiss. "And thank you for convincing me to go there and tell him, even though I didn't actually have to say it first in the end." 

"I just knew how much you would regret it if you didn't," Shirley replied simply, "and after all, I could tell that he was attracted to you. It was obvious." 

"You could tell? Since when?" 

"I kinda guessed from the very first time I met Jason, actually. But when I realised there really was an attraction, it was Halloween. Just the way you were around each other that night, from the way you were acting in the back of the car to the dancing together, I could tell easily that you were going to be a couple someday. I'm good at sussing that kind of thing out." 

"The only bit I'm nervous about is telling Craig... because I know, at least at first, he isn't going to be supportive. That's what held me back all that time... knowing that my best friend is my boyfriend's ex." A smile appeared on his face as he referred to Jason as his "boyfriend". He could get used to this. 

"Well, we'll just have to find a way to break the news to him gently, and to help him see that you two mean a lot to each other. We'll do it somehow, Bruno - we are a little family after all, and that's the kind of thing that families do for each other." 

"Thank you so fucking much, Shirley. I appreciate you more than you realise." 

.. 

So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed 

Darcey ended her performance with a beautiful long note, and everyone clapped and cheered. Jess especially- she had no idea her auntie could sing so well and was simply astounded by all of the talent in her family. Everyone had bored of watching TV and so had decided to do something they all loved doing; a bit of karaoke. 

"That was just beautiful, babe," Shirley complimented her stunning girlfriend as she sat down, flushing with happiness. 

"Thank you!" Darcey beamed, settling back down on the sofa. "Whose go is it now to sing? Bruno's?" 

"Yep!" Bruno bounced up from his chair enthusiastically, still bursting with happiness over the events of the night before. He literally hadn't stopped smiling since Jason confessed his love for him, and didn't feel as though he would stop any time soon. "I would like to sing a wonderful song called Can't Take My Eyes Off You, by Frankie Valli." 

Throughout the entire song, Bruno conjured up in his mind a picture of the man he really couldn't take his eyes off of; Jason Gardiner. Even though the Australian wasn't actually present, it felt as though he was singing especially for him. 

You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that is real  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you

Craig's phone rang at this moment, and seeing who the caller was, he decided he had better take it. They wouldn't call unless it was urgent. 

I love you baby

And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you

You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off You

I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
Oh pretty baby  
Trust in me when I say

The whole family clapped and cheered at the end of a very entertaining performance. Bruno was a fairly average singer, but his dancing, and the sincerity behind what he was singing (all thanks to a certain someone, though half the family didn't know that yet) made it sound a lot better. 

At that moment, Craig came back in, looking highly irritated about something, and flung himself down into the armchair and crossed his arms. 

"What's going on?" Jonathan questioned immediately. 

"Mollie Piper has dropped out of the group routine that we're meant to be performing in Benidorm on Sunday night. She has laryngitis and won't be able to sing," Craig replied, referring to the show that he and his dance school, Horwood Academy, would be performing at later this week. 

They would be flying to Benidorm on Saturday night straight after the strictly final, performing at the biggest theatre in Benidorm on Sunday night, and flying home late on Monday. Craig had choreographed a beautiful medley for the girls - consisting of three songs: Somebody To You, Underneath The Tree (because of how close it was to Christmas) and Defying Gravity. 

What made this situation even more disastrous was that Mollie, as a very talented singer, had been going to sing the entirety of Defying Gravity whilst the rest of the girls danced. Craig knew he could just ask another girl to take over, but it wasn't that simple. Mollie was by far the best singer in his troupe, and every other girl was dancing in that song. If he took one of them out to sing, it would require him to choreograph the entire routine again, and that wouldn't be fair on them at such short notice. It would never be the perfect routine he wanted it to be so badly. 

"Just get one of your other girls to sing," Jonathan said, offering what he thought a very obvious solution. 

"It's not that simple, Jonathan," Craig sighed. "None of them are anywhere near as talented as Mollie, and even if I take one out, it will mean I'll have to choreograph everything again. And I can't afford to do that at such short notice. I guess I could just play the song, but the singing added such a great element to it." 

"Craig, isn't the answer obvious?" Bruno suddenly butted in. 

"Um, no?" 

"Just look around you," Bruno said mysteriously, with a huge smile on his face, before getting up and heading out of the room. 

Craig did as the Italian said, wondering what on earth he was getting at until he laid eyes on the small figure sitting opposite him. There, right in front of him, was someone who looked very much like Mollie - small and slight with dark hair - and who could actually sing really well, just so long as she had confidence in herself. 

"Jess, do you know the song Defying Gravity?" Craig questioned. 

"Yes! Remember you took me to see..." Jess trailed off as she realised what Craig was really asking of her. "No. No! I can't sing well enough." 

"Yes, you can," Darcey said firmly. "I overheard Jason tell you at Halloween that you were a great singer, and I totally agree with him." 

"He based that off a few lines I sang for fun," Jess replied, digging her heels in. "I really don't think I'm good enough to sing..." 

"Jess, you're actually a really good singer for your age," Craig insisted, "and I truly mean that. I don't say things if I don't mean them. Come on, sing for us now, show us your take on this song. If you're not very good, you don't have to perform at the real thing. But at least give it a go." 

Reluctantly, Jess nodded and stood up as everyone else had done when they sang their songs. Craig loaded up the song on his computer, put on a karaoke version so that Jess could see the words in case she forgot them, and stood back to let her perform.

At first, Jess sang rather hesitantly, completely doubting her ability, but soon enough lost herself in the melodies and began to really belt it out as best she could. And as she sang, Craig nodded at everyone. Yes, she wasn't the best singer in the whole world, but for a nine year old girl she had an above average voice and had a certain adorability about her that the audience would just love. It was obvious to him that he had found the person to step in and save the day. 

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap!

It's time to try   
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down

I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change but 'til I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday I'll be...

Flying so high! (defying gravity)  
Kiss me goodbye! (defying gravity)

So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately,  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"

I'm defying gravity!  
And you won't bring me down, bring me down, bring me down!  
Woahhhhhhh

As she ended the performance, exhausted by how much effort she had just put into that, her family stood up and applauded her loudly. 

"And you told us you weren't a very good singer," Jonathan enveloped her in a huge hug. "Little Jess, that was incredible!" 

"See what I told you? You're amazing! The only thing you need is confidence in yourself, which will come in time." Craig was practically beside him, so happy that he had so easily found his replacement. "So do you want to perform it on Sunday? You don't have to if you really don't want to, I'd never force you into anything, but I think you'd be amazing." 

"And we second that!" the others chorused together, which made Jess feel a little bit more confident in herself, though she still wasn't sure. Was she really good enough to perform in front of 1000 people? Were her family just making her feel good about her talents because she was part of their family? It was hardly like they were going to turn around and tell her she was terrible.... 

"I'm still not sure.." she admitted. 

"Like I said, you don't have to do it if you really don't want to, Jess. I'd never make you do anything you don't want to. But trust me when I say that you really are a beautiful singer and that you would bring the house down on Sunday night." 

Craig looked so eager for her to say yes, and so did the rest of the family. There was no element of "do it or we'll be disappointed in you for the rest of your life" in their eyes, just gentle encouragement and desire for her to say yes. 

So maybe that was why, although she still didn't feel entirely confident in her own abilities, she nodded her head. 

"All right," she said with as much confidence as she could muster. "I'll do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES YES YES BRUNO AND JASON ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!! I'm so excited to write more about them!! 
> 
> Although, there is someone I would like to give credit to. Before my best friend, Jess, came on the scene, Jason was only meant to appear in one chapter very briefly (Halloween) and Bruno's love interest was meant to be Gino D'Acampo. However, Jess suggested the idea of having the more unconventional, unexpected pairing of Bruno and Jason, and I immediately loved it and wrote it in. Jess is amazing and has given me so many brilliant ideas for TLG - and it's safe to say this book would not be nearly so good without her ideas. So thank you so much, Jess! I appreciate you so much!!


	19. without any warning

"Buon giorno, l'amore della Mia vita. Come stai?" Bruno said in quick, fluid Italian as Jason opened the door to him the next morning. It was the day that they were meant to be flying to Benidorm for the show that Craig's girls were appearing in, and before he headed off to London to film the strictly final, Bruno had something very important to ask his boyfriend. 

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said," Jason replied dryly. "No hablo italiano. Sólo hablo español o inglés." 

"Pues, yo hablo español también!" Bruno cried excitedly. "Hablo inglés, español, italiano, francés y portugués. Dije, buenos días, el amor de mi vida. ¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Bien, gracias! Estoy relajando porque no tengo planes para este fin de semana," Jason replied, with a smile, understanding now what his boyfriend was saying. "Me encanta el español." 

"Maybe we should go back to talking in English," Bruno laughed, and Jason agreed. "So you don't have plans for this weekend?" 

"None at all. I'm free until Tuesday, when I'm meeting the Dancing On Ice judges for lunch and some preparation for the recommissioned series," Jason replied, flopping down on the sofa in the living room. 

Bruno grinned widely at that. He had so hoped that Jason would say that he was free! This situation couldn't be any more convenient. 

"Well, how would you feel about coming to Benidorm with the family this weekend?" he asked, making Jason's expression turn to one of surprise. 

"This weekend? Are you sure? I mean..." 

"You said you were free, didn't you?" 

"Well... yes, I did," Jason said, very shocked. "Are the family okay with this?" 

"Well, I haven't exactly told them.." Bruno replied, with a wicked smile on his face. "I was thinking we could surprise them..." 

"And they won't mind if I do turn up without any warning?" 

"The only one that will have a problem is Craig. And that's why I think it's best for you to just turn up and surprise us, because if I talk to him and tell him you're coming, he might try to stop you coming. So, are you in?" 

One thing that Jason still had to get used to with Bruno was his spontaneity. Jason was spontaneous to some degree, but Bruno literally never planned a single thing in life. This kind of thing was so typical of him to do and though Jason could see how some people might find it annoying, and he still wasn't sure how the whole family would take it, he found it adorable. And a two night stay in the seaside town of Benidorm with his boyfriend really did sound like the best way to spend a weekend... 

"Bruno Tonioli, you are the most spontaneous person I've ever met. Like, is the word plan even in your vocabulary?" 

"Planning is boring. Being spontaneous is fun! So do you want to come?" 

"Well, because you're adorable and it means I get to spend more time with you, of course I want to come!" Jason replied, and Bruno gave a little jump for joy. "Why are we going to Benidorm, out of interest?" 

"Craig's dance troupe are performing at the biggest theatre there tomorrow night," explained Bruno, as Jason poured him a drink, realising he hadn't offered him anything since he arrived. "There's a massive Christmas variety show and his dance troupe are doing a dance to a medley of songs. And our Jess is singing."

"Singing? Ahh, that's amazing!" Jason beamed. "Craig and Jonathan must be so proud of her. I was telling her at Jonathan Ross' party actually how good of a singer she was - she was a little too nervous to do the karaoke, you see." 

"She is excellent! She just lacks confidence." 

"Reminds me of our Adelina. She's a very talented performer if I do say so myself, but she has no confidence in herself, which really holds her back." 

"I'm just hoping she'll gain some confidence in herself by tomorrow night. Because I think if she can do that - she will bring the house down." 

"I'm sure she will! What song is she singing?" Jason questioned, handing Bruno a glass of water. 

"Defying Gravity." 

"Oh my God, I love that song," Jason exclaimed. "It's one of my favourites, actually. I always wanted to be in Wicked - I actually auditioned but never got the role." 

"Is there any role you haven't auditioned for or played, Jason Gardiner?" 

"I've been lucky enough to be in so many different musicals," Jason said dreamily, thinking back over every single role he had either played or auditioned for over his career. "And I'm really looking forward to this weekend. It's truly going to be amazing." 

..

"Morning, Dad!"

Jonathan looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled widely at his daughter, who had just come into the room, still in her pyjamas though it was almost 3pm. She hadn't slept very well the night before, waking up several times for no good reason, so Jonathan had let her go back to bed this morning, just leaving her to sleep for as long as she wanted. 

"Afternoon, little Jess! It's 3pm," Jonathan went over to her and enveloped her in a huge hug, chuckling. "How are you feeling? Did you manage to catch up on some sleep?" 

"I did, thank you. I feel much better now," Jess confirmed, sitting on one of the kitchen stools. "Could I have something to eat, please? I'm hungry." 

"Of course you can! Seeing as you missed both breakfast time and lunch time," Jonathan smiled, heading over to the fridge and opening it. "What would you like?" 

"Could I please have a tuna sandwich?" Jess requested, and Jonathan marvelled for the thousandth time at how polite his daughter was. He couldn't believe that a nine year old girl could be so polite and well-mannered - he certainly wasn't complaining but it was practically incomprehensible to him. 

"Of course! I'll make it now," Jonathan replied, and began to make the easy lunch, humming a song to himself as he did so. "The others are all at strictly now, but we'll be meeting them at the airport tonight after the show." 

"Okay. What time do we have to leave tonight?" 

"The house? When strictly ends, darling. When the show ends, we will all drive to Gatwick, and then meet there and go and get ready to board the flight." Jonathan cut her sandwich into quarters, before adding a bunch of grapes and some cheese and onion crisps. "Are you looking forward to it?" 

"Yeah! I've never been to Spain before." 

"I have, but it was a very long time ago now. It was my first holiday abroad without my parents, actually." 

"Was it? How old were you?" Jess asked, as her lunch was placed in front of her. "Thank you!" she thanked him as she began to tuck in immediately. 

"You're welcome, sweetheart. And I was nearly eighteen. I'd just finished my A-Levels, and I went on holiday to Benidorm with my then boyfriend and his friends. They weren't really my friends before that holiday, but they turned into my friends after that. I didn't really have a talent for making friends.. I was so shy and preferred to stay in and revise rather than go out with friends and socialise."

"And that was how you got... how many A*'s?" 

"7 at GCSE and 4 at A-Level, little Jess. And 2 more A's at GCSE as well. My family were always so worried about how little time I spent socialising, but at the same time they were so happy and proud of me when I came out with those amazing results." 

"I bet they were," Jess nodded, vowing in her head that someday, she would make her dads as proud as Jonathan obviously made his parents. "A*'s are amazing! After lunch, do you want me to pack my suitcase?" 

"That would be great, yes! I can help you, if you'd like? I would have done it for you whilst you were asleep, but I know how lightly you sleep and I didn't want you to wake up." 

"Please," Jess nodded, taking another bite of her sandwich. "I don't like packing much." 

"Does anyone?" Jonathan laughed, ruffling his daughter's hair. "Finish up your lunch, little Jess, and we'll go and get you packed." 

.. 

"There they are!" 

Jonathan and Jess waved wildly as they saw the rest of the family arriving at the airport, dressed in comfortable clothes for the flight ahead, and Jess ran over to them and launched herself straight at Craig. 

"Oof, hello," Craig greeted her, groaning a little as a small figure ran right into him. "You okay?"

"Yep!" Jess nodded, happily. 

"Did you watch the final, lovely?" Darcey questioned, as they began to walk towards the entrance to the terminal, all hoping that they wouldn't be recognised by fans or paparazzi. All of them simply loved interacting with fans - well, all except Jess, but even she was getting used to it now - but tonight, they sincerely hoped no one would recognise them. They were all exhausted after a long day of filming strictly, and just really wanted to get through security, get on the plane and get a couple of hours sleep. 

"Yes, we did!" Jess nodded- she and Jonathan had managed to watch the whole show before needing to leave to get to the airport on time. "It was amazing!" 

"It is, although I most definitely think Faye should have won," Jonathan added in, being the Steps fan that he was.

"I agree, but I'm really glad that Stacey won, because I love the contestants that have a journey and aren't incredible dancers from day one," Darcey explained, as they walked through the terminal doors. "The holiday begins!" 

"All of them were worthy winners for completely different reasons! So I would have been- Bruno, for God's sake, you nearly walked straight into a trolley there! Can you get off your phone for two seconds?" 

Bruno, who had been avidly texting Jason about where best to meet up, immediately turned off his phone and tucked it into his pocket. He had stuck to what he told Jason and hadn't told any of the others that the Australian would be joining them - he knew just how Craig would react if he was told. The plan was that Jason would just turn up, act like it was such a coincidence that they were all there too, and then break the news that Bruno had secretly invited him on this holiday too. Bruno was just praying that Craig wouldn't make too much of a scene when he found out. 

He didn't turn his phone back on until the family, four sixths of them very hungry after a long day at strictly, were sat at a corner table in Subway munching sandwiches and chatting happily about the final. By the time he had connected back to the fairly weak airport signal, Jason had sent a photo of himself by the entrance with the caption "I'm here!! Xxx" 

Smiling widely, Bruno typed back a message, taking a huge bite out of his sandwich at the same time. 

Bruno: finally!! We're currently in Subway - table right in the corner. Come join us!! Xxx

"Well, fancy seeing you here!" a loud Australian accent sounded from behind them, and Bruno jumped up, embracing Jason, sighing as he saw Craig's look of absolute disgust. He knew that Craig was about to be very rude to Jason, and he didn't want to put up with it. 

"What a coincidence!" Bruno exclaimed in an extremely overdramatic way, as he tried his best to not full-on kiss Jason in front of everyone. Everyone looked shocked and rather worried at how Craig would react. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Craig said rudely. 

Jason turned to him, a huge smile on his face. "Estoy viajando a una ciudad hermosa en España, que se llama Benidorm. Voy a ver un espectáculo en el teatro más grande allí, y va a ser increíble!" 

"Talk English, for God's sake. Bruno's literally the only person who can understand you," Craig said curtly, glaring at him. 

"Yo personalmente lo invité!" Bruno continued in Spanish, knowing full well Craig couldn't understand him, but continuing to speak in the foreign language just to annoy him. Jason had arrived not five minutes ago and yet the atmosphere was already horrible. "Y vamos a pasar unos vacaciones inolvidables juntas, porque Jason es un hombre fantástico. Jason es uno de los hombres más increíbles del mundo." 

Seeing Craig was practically bubbling over with fury, he laughed, which only made him more angry. 

"And you didn't think to consult the rest of us before just inviting him along?" 

"No, because I knew you'd react like this!"

"Craigy," Jonathan placed an arm on his shoulder, but Craig shook it away, practically shouting "don't get involved, Jonathan, for fuck's sake!" 

"Oh, great example to set a fucking nine year old girl," Bruno gestured towards Jess. "Now, just sit down, eat your food and shut up. Jason's coming with us, and that's that." 

Jonathan gave Craig a disappointed look before turning back to his food in silence. He was disappointed in Craig for acting so immaturely and for not just being civil with Jason- but at the same time, in this situation, he felt that Bruno was slightly to blame. Not only with inviting someone Craig hated without giving any warning, but for deliberately speaking to him in a language he clearly didn't have any understanding of just to irritate him. 

He decided that when Craig was out of earshot, he would have a chat with Bruno, explain that what he had done was slightly wrong. 

Craig was already heavily regretting what he had just done. After he had snapped at Jonathan after he found out that Jess had been sick in Leicester, he had vowed inside his head that he wouldn't do it ever again, especially after how cute Jonathan had been making him that little cupcake with the little marzipan him on. But now he had done it again, and all because of him. That man that constantly hung around his family, much to Craig's annoyance. 

Ughhh. Why did Bruno insist on constantly having him around like this?! 

"Craig!" A voice suddenly shouted from not too far away. Craig inwardly groaned, hoping it wasn't a fan that wanted a photo as he really wasn't in the mood for that, but when he lifted his head, he realised who it really was. 

"Hi, Carmine!" A smile came to Craig's face as he approached the little family. "You all ready for tomorrow night?"

Carmine Santorini was Craig's longest-running student, and with the exception of Jess, was his secret favourite. At just 10 years old, she had bags of confidence and determination to come out on top, and she and her younger sister, Dixie, who were the stepdaughters of Gino from Gino's, were two of the most talented young girls that Craig had ever met. The pride he had in them was immense. 

"We sure are!" Carmine nodded, gesturing at herself and Dixie, who was standing right beside her. "It's going to be amazing!" 

"Oh, Craig, I haven't had the chance to congratulate you in person on the adoption yet!" Christine, the girls' mother, gushed."I saw your post a few weeks ago announcing it! You look like you and Jonathan are doing the best job as parents!" 

No. Jonathan is doing the best job, but I'm not, Craig thought. If I was doing the best job, I wouldn't have just reacted the way I did in front of my daughter. What kind of example am I fucking setting her? 

"Thank you so much!" he tried to smile. "It's a learning curve, but it's getting easier and easier every single day. We're learning so much about ourselves that we never knew before!" 

"We're just going to get some dinner before we go through security," Gino said in his strong Italian accent. "We have some time to kill now, seeing as the flight has been delayed." 

"Excuse me... WHAT?!" Craig burst out, all the fury coming back to him in an instant. Did everything have to keep going wrong or what?! "Are you serious? How long for?" 

"It's supposed to take off at 2am, instead of midnight," Christine replied. 

"Oh my God, this is just great! How much more wants to go wrong?" Craig cried, and went storming off, trying to calm himself down before he really lashed out at someone. 

Gino shrugged and mouthed "see you later" in Italian to Bruno before the family headed off to find somewhere to eat. 

"Where's Craig gone now?" Bruno exclaimed, drinking the last of his drink. "For goodness sake, he's getting so angry at everything tonight!" 

"Well, maybe you inviting someone on holiday he doesn't like without giving any of us any warning whatsoever didn't help," Jonathan retorted. 

"Excuse me?! We all know what would have happened had I gone up to him and said Oh Craig, mind if Jason tags along on this weekend with us? Do you really think he would have said yes?" 

"He would still have been annoyed, but he wouldn't have acted like this," Jonathan replied, knowing that it was more the lack of warning that Jason was coming rather than Jason himself coming. "Look, I get why you did it, but it's kinda your fault that he reacted the way he did. And talking to him in a language he doesn't even know and you know very well he doesn't was a bit childish, wasn't it?" 

"Okay, maybe my actions were a bit childish. I'm just sick of Craig's terrible attitude towards Jason. I thought this would be the best way to get Jason along on this trip." 

"Bruno, in case you hadn't noticed, no one is particularly happy that you invited someone without even asking us first. I know you like being spontaneous, but you really should have asked before you pulled a stunt like this. You should have known that he would get angry like this. I think he deserves an apology, not only for being put on the spot like this, but also for you winding him up and making him angry like this." 

Craig, who was just walking back after calming himself down, felt tears well up in his eyes as he caught the end of the conversation. He had been so horrible to Jonathan once again, treated him like shit and got angry, and yet he continued to defend him and stand up for him. What a terrible partner he was. Jonathan didn't deserve him. He deserved someone better, someone who would never get angry or overreact or stress. 

His face crumpling, he headed for the bathroom, unable to deal with how sweet Jonathan was being after he had been so horrible. Jonathan saw him and immediately jumped up, throwing the wrapper from his sandwich into the bin as he did so. 

"I'm just off to talk to him," he announced, "but when we come back, Bruno, I'd like you to apologise to him, please." 

He headed towards the bathroom after his boyfriend, leaving the family sitting at the table, all feeling rather awkward after everything. Bruno especially- he was now, after everything, beginning to regret not asking the others if Jason could come along too. Jason looked really uncomfortable, and he hated himself for it. 

Jonathan immediately picked out the cubicle that Craig was sitting in by the small muffled sobs that were coming from it. Knocking on the door, he whispered, "craigy? Could you let me in please, darling? I'm alone, I promise." 

A few seconds went by before Craig reluctantly unlocked the door to allow Jonathan in. It was a small and confined space in there, but that didn't stop Jonathan from pulling Craig in for a hug, patting him on the back as he wept, overwhelmed. 

"What's wrong, hey?" he whispered, stroking his back gently, tenderly. "What's gotten you so upset?" 

"I... I don't deserve you," Craig wept, burying his head in Jonathan's shoulder. "I don't deserve you and how lovely you are to me. I always shout at you and treat you terribly and yet you're always so sweet and loving to me... God I don't deserve you... you deserve someone way..." 

"Craigy, with all due respect, shut up," Jonathan said firmly, with a small chuckle. "It's me that doesn't deserve you! Whatever did I do to get such a gorgeous, talented, kind, adorable boyfriend as you?" 

"But... but I don't deserve you. I'm always shouting at you and getting annoyed and... and you don't deserve that. And our daughter.. Bruno's right, I set her a terrible example.." 

"You got annoyed at me, yes, but a lot of what happened was Bruno's fault. I know you don't like Jason, but you wouldn't have been this annoyed about him coming had Bruno given you some advanced warning, would you?" 

"Uh-uh." Craig shook his head. "I hate the man and I'd rather he didn't come anywhere near us, but I would have been less angry had someone actually given me some notice that he was coming." 

"I understand," Jonathan whispered, kissing him gently on the head. "I've spoken to Bruno now, and explained that he can't invite someone with no notice whatsoever and expect absolutely everyone to be okay with it." 

"Jonno... I'm so sorry for the way I treated you earlier. I really am. I love you so much." 

"And I love you, my Craigy! And it's okay, honestly. I know you didn't mean to get angry at me. You were just irritated over what happened with Jason and Bruno, which is understandable. I mean, Jason's lovely and all, but I'm slightly annoyed that Bruno didn't even consult any of us before inviting him." 

"Thank you so fucking much, Jonno... I love you so much." Craig didn't know what else to say except profusely thank him as they hugged and hugged. 

"You never need to thank me, Craigy. Now come on, shall we go back to the others? We need to go through security in a minute." 

"Okay," Craig said reluctantly. 

"And Craigy? Don't worry about the flight being a bit delayed, okay? We will get there in plenty of time for the show. I'll make sure of it." 

Craig, who was mopping his teary face with a tissue, nodded and smiled, feeling even more grateful for his Jonathan in that moment than usual. 

When they arrived back at the others, who were all sitting round a little awkwardly, Bruno immediately got up from his seat and enveloped his friend of over a decade in a big hug. 

"Craig, I'm so sorry," he began to talk. "I don't like the way you've been treating Jason, and I really wish you would try a little harder to get on with him, but it wasn't very considerate of me to invite him along without telling anyone, especially you. I guess... I guess I did it because I thought you would say no if I did ask? Though that's not really an excuse."

"Bruno... look, I don't like Jason, I really don't. And that's not going to change any time soon. But, I wouldn't have been this angry over it had you given me some notice. I'd rather Jason stayed far away from us, but had you actually come to me and said he was coming, I would have tolerated him. Which is what I'm going to do for the remainder of this holiday, by the way, Jason." Craig gestured to the rather awkward looking Australian. "It was you inviting him and him turning up without any warning that made me that annoyed." 

"Understandably so. Jonathan talked to me, and I feel bad about it now. I'm sorry, guys," Bruno addressed the family at large. "Even Jason tried to suggest to me earlier that I should have consulted you guys. Which I will do next time." 

"Thank you," Craig replied with a small smile, hugging the Italian. "That would be appreciated. Anyways, guys, we need to get going through security." 

And with that, all the family got up from their seats, beginning to gather their stuff together as they got ready to head through to their boarding gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the last version of this you might remember that Carmine and Dixie Santorini are loosely based off Maddie and Mackenzie Ziegler respectively. I've got a bit of a guilty pleasure when it comes to Dance Moms, and so that's kinda where I got the inspiration for Carmine and Dixie.


	20. defying gravity

"Craigy? Wake up, darling." 

Craig quickly opened his eyes, groaning as he realised that he had fallen asleep in the taxi. They had finally arrived in Spain after an almost three hour delay, and at long last were pulling up to their hotel. It had been a long and stressful night, and Craig had almost doubted that they would actually arrive in time many times, but now the stress was all over and he could breathe again. They were there. 

"Sorry... I'm just so tired." 

"Don't apologise! It was sweet," Jonathan reassured him, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek before gently shaking Jess to wake her up properly. "And when we get up to the room, you can have all the sleep you like. So can you, little Jess. I got Jason to ring up the Benidorm Palace, and your soundcheck has been rescheduled - you're now booked in to do it at 4.30 instead of 2." 

"Jonno, what would I do without you? You're literally amazing." 

"Awww, Craigy, you're too sweet. But there's someone else I think you need to thank." 

Leaning over to the Australian who was sat in the front passenger seat, Craig quickly said "thanks, Jason. That was really thoughtful of you," and then sat back down properly as the taxi parked up by the entrance. 

Just behind them came the taxi holding Darcey, Shirley and Bruno. They had had to go in two taxis, because one wasn't big enough to hold them all, and they had made sure that they had one Spanish speaking person in each car, just in case anything went wrong. 

As they hopped out, they all looked as exhausted as Craig, Jonathan and Jess felt. 

"Finally, we've arrived!" Bruno cried, as they paid the drivers the required amount and headed inside. "I thought we never would, at one point." 

"Jason, are you and Bruno sharing a room or are you in a separate room?" Darcey changed the subject, although with the information her girlfriend had told her this week, she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. 

"I'm sharing with Bruno," replied Jason, and Darcey and Shirley looked at one another and began to laugh like a pair of giggling teenage girls. "Oh please, what's so funny about that, ladies?" He gave them a warning glance. 

"Oh... nothing. Nothing at all," Shirley said quickly, and Jason breathed a sigh of relief, looking hurriedly over at Craig. Having now seen for himself how much Craig didn't like spontaneity, he wanted to make doubly sure that the time was right to tell him that he and Bruno were in a relationship. 

Fortunately, Craig hadn't seemed to notice the women's laughter, chatting to Jess about what would be happening at the soundcheck in a few hours time. 

Jason and Bruno quickly got everyone checked into their rooms, apologising in Spanish for arriving eight hours later than expected. Within five minutes, they were given the keys to each of their rooms, and they began to make their way upstairs, exhausted. 

Shirley and Darcey were staying in a room right opposite the elevators, and Bruno and Jason, and Craig, Jonathan and Jess were staying in two adjacent rooms a little further down the corridor. After saying goodnight to the two ladies and telling them to message whenever they awoke, the others made their way to their rooms, greatly looking forward to the moment they could just lie down and fall asleep. 

"We'll see you later," Jason yawned, before using the key he had been given to open the door to the room he was sharing with his boyfriend. "Goodnight, guys! Or good morning, should I say." 

"I have never been more relieved to see a bed in my life," Craig remarked, as Jonathan opened the door to their own room. It was a beautifully set up room with a king sized bed all made up and ready to be slept in, a balcony that had the most gorgeous view of practically the whole of Benidorm, and a dressing table and mirror and other little essentials. 

Usually, Jess would have been bouncing around as her usual happy self and trying to explore, but she was so tired out she walked straight past everything, curled up on the bed, and fell asleep immediately. 

"Awwww, bless her," Craig cooed. "We'll be sharing a bed, it looks like, but I don't mind that at all." 

"I feel the exact same way," Jonathan agreed, dumping his suitcase in the corner and stripping down to his boxers. He couldn't quite be bothered to change into pyjamas and brush his teeth. "Right, I'll set an alarm for 3.30, okay?" 

"Perfect," yawned Craig, climbing into the double bed and snuggling up, making sure to leave room for Jess and Jonathan. Gently easing Jess over to the right hand side, he dropped a kiss on her forehead before curling up on the left hand side and falling asleep almost as quickly as she had. 

Clothes off and the door safely locked, Jonathan climbed onto the bed and manoeuvred himself into the space between Craig and Jess. Slipping one arm around the love of his life and the other around his daughter, he whispered "night night. I love you both to the moon and back" before drifting off into sleep himself. 

.. 

"Is this where I'm going to be singing tonight..?"

Jess' voice wavered slightly as she and Craig entered the Benidorm Palace together. One look at the immense stage struck pure fear into the little girl's heart, as she tried to imagine what singing on there with at least a thousand pairs of eyes on her would be like. 

"It sure is, my darling," Craig replied calmly, squeezing her hand to reassure her. It was just the three of them in the theatre currently, as Craig's friend, who sometimes helped out at the dance academy, had done a final rehearsal for the dancing earlier that day. "Why don't you hop up there and we'll give your song a practice?" 

Standing on the huge stage all by herself, Jess had never felt so small in all her life. 

As Craig began to play the music and the time came for her to sing, she realised that she didn't know a single word of the lyrics. She couldn't remember how it started, only that the words "Defying Gravity" appeared in it somewhere. She stood there, frozen, suddenly feeling terrified as nothing came back to her. What if this happened tonight as well? 

"Too late for second guessing.." Craig tried to help her from where he was sitting, and Jess quickly had a recollection of the lines... but then after singing up to the chorus, realised that she couldn't remember anything else. Sitting down on the stage, she broke down in tears, feeling like the biggest failure ever. 

She was meant to be representing her dad and her family - who were all incredibly well known - in this show, and yet she couldn't even remember the words? What kind of disappointment was she going to be tonight, when she just stood there and tried to remember what she was meant to be singing, unable to sing a line? 

"Hey, hey. Jess, come here," Craig said softly, getting up on the stage with her and sitting down next to her. "Hey. It's okay." 

"I really want to go out there tonight, Dad.. I'm just so scared that I'm going to mess something up. I can't even remember the lyrics.. and I'm going to mess it up and be terrible and let you and the family down," Jess sobbed. 

"Hey, stop talking like that. You aren't ever going to let me down," Craig replied softly, cuddling her close. "You never could. I love you more than anything in this world, okay? And so does Jonathan, and Shirley and Darcey, and Bruno. Even Jason adores you like his own, though he's not known you very long. And no matter what, we will always love you." 

"I'm just scared that I'll forget every single line again and ruin the performance," Jess wept into Craig's shoulder. 

"I know," Craig said in the same soft tone, his hand stroking her back as he sat her on his lap. "I know you're scared. But I promise you, darling, if you can just believe in yourself, you're going to be absolutely amazing." 

"And what if I forget the words again or sing it wrong or do something to mess up?" Jess wept, burying her head further into his neck. 

"Then you continue on, you try your hardest to style it out, and most importantly you have fun with it," answered Craig, knowledgeably. "Jess, I'm not a dancer, dance teacher, choreographer and judge on a dance show for nothing. I do know what I'm talking about." 

"I know you do.." Jess whispered, lifting her head, and she really did... her dad really did know his stuff. 

"So trust me when I tell you that you're going to smash it tonight." Craig took some tissues from his pocket and began to gently mop at his daughter's face, which was now streaked with tears. "Darling, you're an amazing dancer, okay? I don't say that lightly, by the way. And I know that you can absolutely rock it tonight. You just need to have that same confidence in yourself." 

Jess nodded. 

"And I'm so proud of you no matter what," Craig told her, passionately. "Even if you went on that stage, suffered the worst wardrobe malfunction in history, fell over on your backside twice and forgot the song completely, I wouldn't be any less proud of you. Getting up on stage takes some guts, Jess." 

"I just don't want to let anyone down.. Myself.. you.. the rest of my family... the Academy.. the audience.." 

"The only way you would ever let anyone down, Jessica, would be if you stopped halfway through the song, went wrong and stormed off the stage, like some people do when they forget," Craig replied firmly. "It's fine if you mess up.. though I'd much rather you didn't obviously.. but storming off stage is not an attitude I want you or any of my girls to have."

The look in his eyes, the use of her full first name and his tone of voice were enough to make Jess believe what he was saying and take his words on board. 

"So go out there, dance like you've never danced before, and make me, your family and most importantly yourself proud!" Craig cried.

Jess nodded, wiping away the last of her tears. "Okay. I will." 

"That's my girl!" Craig beamed, giving her a kiss om the cheek. "Mwah. I love you. Right," he stood up, deciding that making her rehearse any more now would just upset her, "let's go back to the hotel and relax until it's time to come back over, okay?" 

"But.. but I need to rehearse."

"You'll just get even more upset if we continue rehearsing now. Let's just go back to the hotel and chill out." Craig helped Jess up from the floor. "Also, guess what?" 

"What?" 

"It's actually a good thing that you had a bad dress rehearsal. Everyone in the theatre knows that the worse your final rehearsal, the better your actual performance. So judging by what just happened, you should absolutely smash it tonight." 

Jess wasn't sure whether he was being honest or not, but she nodded, feeling slightly more comforted. With that, she began following him up the stairs, back to the hotel. 

.. 

"Did I ever tell you about the time that I performed in this very building?" Jason said with a grand gesture towards the stage. 

They were settled into their seats in the front row of stalls, and had an amazing view- apart from the few waiters that kept walking by. They had ordered their drinks and food from the set menu, and were now waiting for it all to arrive. 

"Jason," began Bruno, looking at his boyfriend in disbelief, "is there anywhere in this world where you've not performed? I swear every time we go to a theatre, you've either performed there or played one of the roles or something!" 

"I've been very lucky in my life to have such a rich and long theatrical career," Jason laughed. "I performed here once when someone dropped out of an act and I was on hand to step in at the last minute. I used to live here in Spain, you see." 

"Hold on a minute. You used to live here?" Darcey questioned. 

"I sure did! One of my exes was Spanish, and so I lived in Barcelona for four years with him," Jason replied. "I moved back to Australia when I broke up with him, and now I call England home again. Por eso, puedo hablar español con fluidez, como mi novio aquí." 

He gestured to Bruno, who gave him a look, and all at once he realised what he had just said. He hoped that Jonathan hadn't understood what he said, but one look into his eyes told him that he had. 

"You understood what he just said, didn't you?" Bruno confirmed. 

"Sí. No he vivido en España y no he tenido una relación romántica con una persona española, pero saqué un A* en mi examen de español de IGCSE y puedo entender lo que decís cuándo habláis español," was Jonathan's reply, in a very decent Spanish accent. "So yes, I did understand what you said," he finished, switching to English once again. 

"And... what do you think?" Jason asked, rather anxiously. He hadn't expected this to be the way that he told Jonathan, but it couldn't be helped now. 

"I'm honestly thrilled for the both of you! Although, to be honest with you... I did see this coming," Jonathan replied, turning and thanking the waitress as their drinks arrived. "But the only thing I ask of you is... please do not spring this on Craig. We already know that you aren't his favourite person, Jason, and he won't react well to this news at all if you just spring it on him without warning." 

"Don't worry, I promise you we will tell him when the time is right," Jason reassured him, as he began to pour himself a glass of wine. "We really are sorry about what happened last night." 

"It's fine, guys. Just make sure not to make the same mistake again," Jonathan replied firmly, and both Jason and Bruno nodded. "Anyways, I wonder where Sue is." 

Unbeknown to either Craig or Jess, Jonathan had booked Sue, Craig's sister, and Sue's 13 year old daughter Izzy, a flight to come and surprise him at what was one of his biggest events of this year. She knew just how hard he had been working trying to perfect the girls routine. And doing this meant that she got to watch the show that her niece was starring in and that her brother had choreographed three routines for, and got to spend Christmas with them both too. 

"Wonder no more. We are here," came an Australian voice from behind them, and whipping around, the family saw that Sue and Izzy had arrived, both dressed in long floral dresses and looking very pretty indeed. "Sorry we're a bit late." 

"It's fine!" Jonathan laughed, giving his sister in law a hug. "So glad you got here okay! Craig and Jess are going to be so surprised when they see you." 

"Hang on a minute... is that Jason Gardiner?" Sue exclaimed, gesturing to Jason, unable to believe that he was sitting there. 

"The one and only. Hi there, Sue," Jason said, shaking her hand albeit a little nervously. 

"Oh, how perfectly wonderful to see you again!" Sue exclaimed, obviously overacting, and Jason immediately shot her a look as if to say Please, for the love of God don't say anything about my history with your brother, now's not the right time. 

Fortunately Sue was a tactful woman, and quickly turned to the others and announced "Jason and I met when I was lucky enough to get tickets to the Australian Dancing on Ice." 

"Well, that's lovely!" Shirley exclaimed, although she knew the truth behind it all. She knew where Sue and Jason really met. 

"Speaking of Dancing On Ice, I've got to come this year and support you on your return," Bruno gushed as Jason sat back down. "I bet it will be amazing!" 

"I'll look into getting you tickets," Jason replied, and discreetly squeezed his boyfriend's hand under the table. "You'll get to come to at least one week, I promise." 

.. 

"I'm so nervous," Jess admitted, as she and the other girls from the academy stood in the wings, waiting to go on. "My whole family are out there watching." 

"So are mine," Carmine said, reassuringly squeezing the younger girl's hand. "But it's okay, Jess. You're going to be amazing! Just like all of you girls will be." 

"I forgot all my words at the dress rehearsal I had with my dad today, but he told me that having a bad dress rehearsal meant that my actual performance would be good," Jess thought back to what had happened earlier today. 

"Craig always tells us that! And it's true," Holly, another one of the academy girls, who was about thirteen, chipped in. "You're going to be amazing tonight, Jess." 

"Good luck, girls!" Craig said in a whisper, approaching the group. "Just go out there and smash it like you've smashed every rehearsal, okay? Jess," he whispered, pulling his daughter into a hug. "You look beautiful, my darling. And you've got this!" 

"I'm really nervous, Dad.." Jess admitted. "I feel a bit sick." 

"Don't worry, darling. That will all go away when you're up there on the stage," replied Craig calmly, knowing the feeling all too well. "Now girls, you're on! Remember to relax and most importantly enjoy yourself out there!" 

"Now we have a very special team come all the way from England. These girls have been working extremely hard over the last few months and I know you are going to absolutely love what they have to offer. Please give it up for Horwood Academy!" announced the compere, and the crowd went wild. 

The first two songs, Underneath the Tree and Somebody to You, didn't require Jess on stage, so she just stood with her dad watching. She was in absolute awe of how amazing the girls were, especially Carmine, who was front and centre in both routines. They were all flawless- every step was perfect- and Jess felt a warm sense of pride in the girls that she had barely known a few days. 

As Underneath The Tree ended, Craig pushed Jess gently towards the stage. Jess all at once felt her nerves coming back, that had been forgotten when she was watching the girls. 

"I can't..." she whispered. 

"You can," Craig murmured, giving her a hug. "You can do it, darling. Go out there and show the audience what you're made of!" 

Stepping onto the stage very tentatively, the audience went wild. Loud above the screams, Jess could hear Jonathan cheering, and being reminded that her family were there and rooting for her suddenly gave her a bit more confidence. She didn't dare look for them in case it put her off, but she knew they were there. 

She smiled rather nervously at the audience before sitting down on the swing that would lift her high into the air later on in the song, and turning on her microphone. 

With that, the music began. And as it began, all of the words came rushing back and Jess smiled even wider. She was going to be okay. Craig had been right. She really did know all the words. 

"Something has changed within me..." 

As the song built, all the confidence that she had been lacking earlier appeared. Jess completely forgot the immense size of the stage, the fact that a thousand people were watching her. Instead she just lost herself completely in the most famous song from Wicked, enjoying every second of it. 

"But I swear, someday I'll be..." 

The swing began to rise, and holding on as tight as she could with one hand, Jess managed to balance on it. The height scared her a little bit, but she didn't look down, instead looking outwards. And as the music ended, and Jess sang the last long note, it began to lower her back to the ground. 

Before she knew it, the whole audience were up, going absolutely wild. Jess finally dared a look across at her family and saw them standing, screaming and clapping, tears of pride actually running down their faces. Jonathan particularly was sobbing, so proud of his little Jess, unable to comprehend how amazing that performance had been. And as she realised that she had done what she had most wanted and made her family proud, Jess broke down in tears. 

"Well, wasn't that amazing?!" the compere shouted, coming out onto the stage, accompanied by a crying Craig. "Take a bow, girls!" 

And that's exactly what the girls did, holding hands and bowing gracefully, beaming at the audience, who were still cheering and clapping. They might have been the youngest act tonight, but they had received the standing ovation of the evening. 

"I'd also just like to let you in on something. Young Jessica here," and the compere turned to Jess, who was still crying uncontrollably with pure happiness and pride in herself, "stepped in at the last minute and delivered a performance like that! When did you step in, Jess?" 

"Three days ago," Craig took the microphone, seeing that his daughter was crying too hard to speak. "That was my fucking daughter who just sang one of the hardest musical songs like that! I am beyond proud right now!" 

"Give it up one last time for Horwood Academy!" the compere shouted, and the crowd went wild once again, as the girls waved one last time and ran off the stage. 

"You were absolutely amazing, girls!" Craig cried, as soon as they got backstage. "And Jess! Oh my God, excuse my language, but that was bloody fabulous," he exclaimed, giving his daughter a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you, my darling! See? I told you you could do it!!" 

"I'm just.. just so glad I did it.." Jess sobbed, completely overwhelmed by everything. 

"And I am too!" Craig cried. "I am too! You were amazing! Girls, that was literally incredible! You got the standing ovation of the evening with that." 

The academy girls all beamed, though Jess was still sobbing. 

"Now come on, let's get ready to go and dance with all the audience for the finale!" Craig announced, and took hold of his daughter's hand, ready for a bit of fun. 

As We Built This City started playing, Craig squeezed Jess' hand and pulled her out onto the stage. There were already a couple of people on the floor, dancing, having a good time, and they joined them. 

"Get down here!" Craig mouthed at Darcey, Shirley, Bruno, Jason and Jonathan, who were bopping along in their chairs to the famous hit. 

Jason, Jonathan and Bruno immediately came running down, all taking it in turns to envelop Jess in a massive bear hug. 

"Jess, that was amazing!" Jonathan cried, still tearful. "I couldn't be prouder of you!" 

"Jess, that was unbelievable," Jason said passionately. "Well done!" 

"That was truly fabulous, darling," Bruno agreed, giving her another huge hug. "We're all beyond proud of you." 

"Jess!" Shirley cried, becoming the fourth member of Jess' family to hug her. "What was all that about you telling us you weren't going to be amazing? That was beyond brilliant!" 

"Considering you were only on that stage for three minutes, you totally stole the show with that!" Darcey threw her arms round Jess. "I've never been prouder." 

Jess hadn't felt this happy and good about herself, ever. She had done it, faced a huge fear head on and had sure as hell conquered it. She had made her family proud. This had to go down as one of the best nights of her life. 

After dancing for about 30 minutes to some of the biggest party songs, including I Will Survive- Craig was simply over the moon at that- and Walking on Sunshine, every member of the cast filed off, ready to get their stuff and go back to their respective hotels. 

And as Jess got outside after quickly gathering up her few belongings, Craig just hanging back to say goodbye to some people, there was a surprise laying in wait. 

A ginger-haired, relatively tall lady with the biggest grin upon her face was standing outside the door, waiting. Beside her, stood a young, brunette, pretty girl of about twelve or thirteen. People that Jess had seen several times on facetime and had texted on her dad's phone several times since October. 

"Sue?" Jess gasped, unable to believe that it was really her. Didn't she live in Australia?! As in, the country on the literal other side of the world?! 

"Hello, little Jess!" Sue cried, and gave her niece the biggest hug. "I'm so proud of you!! You were amazing out there tonight!" 

"Thank you!" Jess beamed, hugging her cousin, still unable to believe she was actually here. "I didn't know you were coming!" 

"It was a surprise that your dad - Jonathan - arranged," smiled Sue. "When I heard you were in the show I knew I had to come and see you!" 

Craig came out to join the family a second later and as he caught sight of his older sister, gave a loud scream. 

"Sue?!" 

"That's my name," laughed Sue, giving Craig a massive hug. "Hello, little brother! Your girls were amazing tonight, you should be so proud!" 

"Thank you so much! But how did you get here?" Craig gasped, as he embraced her tightly. He rarely got to see her, seeing as she lived so far away, so seeing her was the best feeling ever. 

"I sprinkled pixie dust over myself and arrived here just in time," Sue replied with heavy sarcasm. "No, Craig, I flew here on about three different planes. It was all Jonathan's idea." 

"You were behind this?" Craig cried, turning to a grinning Jonathan. 

"Indeed I was." Jonathan placed a hand on his shoulder. "I was intending to fly Sue out for the festive anyways, but having our Jess perform gave me an even bigger incentive to make it happen." 

"How many of you knew about this?" Craig asked, grinning round at them all. 

"Everyone but Jess," Jonathan replied, with a laugh. "Even Jason knew about it, and he doesn't even live with us! Surprised?" 

"Surprised isn't even the word! Thank you so much for making this happen, Jonno," Craig said rather emotionally, giving his boyfriend a hug. 

"No need to thank me! God, I'm so proud of both of you," Jonathan hugged both his daughter and his boyfriend, and Jess thought that this must be the most hugs that she had ever received. 

"Now, how about we get some snacks from the shop, all go back to our room, and have a little picnic?" Craig suggested to the family at large. 

And as everyone nodded, loving the idea of a midnight feast, he put his arm round Jess, saying, "come on then, my little superstar."


	21. love of my life

After the massive success of the Benidorm Palace show, the family returned home to England, having very much enjoyed their time in Spain even if getting there had been very difficult. And with Jonathan having no other work commitments till the 3rd January, and the others having finished strictly, the family were free to relax and just spend as much time as possible together. 

Jason came over less and saw less of Bruno in general on the few days leading up to Christmas, which made Craig very happy. Adelina was home from university for the Christmas holidays, so Jason was spending as much time with his godchildren as humanly possible. That wasn't to say that he and Bruno didn't see each other; of course they did. But Jason wasn't at the mansion as much over the next few days and Craig, for one, was very happy about that. 

Before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve, and the whole family were getting ready for Jonathan's family to arrive later that evening. His family were driving down from Leicester tonight to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with the family, and Jonathan especially was beyond excited. He got to see his family a lot more than his boyfriend got to see his, but he still didn't see anywhere near as much of them as he would like. Having them all round for Christmas was the best feeling. 

"How do I look?" Jonathan cried, as he came into the room wearing reindeer antlers and a red Christmas jumper with a mince pie on the front. 

"You look absolutely adorable, Jonno! And so gorgeous as always," Craig, who was already dressed in a Christmas jumper and Santa hat, gushed, pulling some tinsel out of the box next to him. He and Jess were decorating the Christmas tree together, something that they had been specially saving for Christmas Eve to do together. "But come here. There's one more thing you need to finish off the look." 

Jonathan moved closer and Craig gently wrapped the tinsel round his boyfriend's neck, smiling as he admired his handiwork. 

"There, very festive," he beamed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Right, shall we finish getting all these baubles on the tree?" 

"Can I put the star on the top, please, Dad?" Jess asked, looking way up at the top of the tree. 

"Of course you can, darling! Although, I don't think you'll reach the top without some help from your dad," Craig laughed. "Right, come here. I'll lift you up." 

He swept her off her feet with ease (he was used to lifting way heavier in his dancing career) and lifted her high enough that she could reach to put the star on top. As she did it, Jonathan snapped a few photos on his phone, wanting to capture this special moment between two of his favourite people. 

"Perfect! It looks amazing, if I do say so myself," Craig beamed. "I think a photo of us beside it is in order." 

"Sue! Can you please take a photo of the three of us by the tree?" Jonathan called out, as Sue walked in, coat on, looking as if she was about to go out. 

"Of course! You've done an amazing job with the tree, you guys!" she beamed, as she took out her phone. "Okay, say cheese!" 

Snapping several photos, she beamed as she scrolled through them. In each one, her brother was wearing the happiest smile on his face, looking so happy and relaxed as he posed with his boyfriend and daughter. She could honestly say it was the happiest she had ever seen him in a photo, and it made her heart warm. 

"Gorgeous," Craig breathed, as Sue sent them to the Horwood family group chat. "I'll post them on Instagram later." 

"And so will I," Jonathan decided, sitting down on the sofa to type out a caption. He hadn't posted too many photos of Jess on his more public social media recently, wanting to wait until the hype died down, but now he felt would be a great time to post something with her in. "I'll do it now before I forget." 

Typing rapidly, he showed them all the caption before he posted the photo, and it almost brought a little tear to Craig's eye. 

For me, even the little things that some of us take for granted like decorating the tree with my gorgeous boyfriend and my amazing daughter are worth way more than expensive days out and long holidays to exotic countries. I'm blessed to have these two humans in my life ❤

"Jess, I was wondering if you'd like to come on a little shopping trip with me?" she asked the little girl. "Just to get some last minute bits for tomorrow." 

"Yes please, Auntie Sue, I'd love to! Is that okay, Dad?" Jess checked with Craig, who nodded immediately. 

"You go and have a good time, darling. Just be good, okay?"

Jess nodded and ran to put on her coat. Within a minute, she was ready, and she and Sue headed out to the car, after Sue promised Craig that she wouldn't let any harm come to Jess. 

"What are we buying?" Jess questioned, as Sue started the engine of Craig's car, that she had been allowed to borrow. 

"Let me be honest with you for a second, Jess - I've not actually got anyone Christmas presents yet, apart from you and your dads. So I need your help choosing some things for the rest of your family." 

"Okay!" Jess nodded, as they began to drive down the lane and towards the town. 

"So, what kind of things do your family like?" Sue asked, keeping her eyes fixated on the road. 

"Auntie Darcey and Auntie Shirley like anything to do with fashion," Jess chattered away as they drove to the shopping centre. "Uncle Bruno loves anything to do with Italy or cooking. And though he isn't part of our family, Jason says he likes meditation or something and cooking too." 

"I think we can work around that! What have you got them all?"

"I got Auntie Darcey a new jumper and a whole box of make up, and I got Auntie Shirley a new dress and a box of lipsticks. I got Uncle Bruno a book about the history of Italy, and I got Jason a book about yoga. And I got my dads presents too, of course. I got Dad- Jonathan- a special book about gardening and a mug saying Best Dad Ever! and Dad - Craig - a book about lasagne and a drinks thing saying I Love You Dad! And of course I got you something too, Auntie Sue. And all the other family." 

"The drinks thing is called a coaster, Jess. But what lovely presents you've got everyone! You're a very thoughtful young girl. Well, I think I might have some ideas now! We'll have a look round when we get there." 

The shopping centre was even more crowded than usual, full of people that had left their Christmas shopping very last minute. Holding hands, Sue and Jess headed inside, into the warm and dry. 

"Where to first, then?" Sue questioned, flipping the hood on her jacket down. 

"How about the make up shop? That's where I found lots of things for Auntie Darcey and Auntie Shirley!" 

"The make up shop it is then!" Sue grinned, and let herself be dragged towards the cosmetics store by her young niece. 

..

Two hours of shopping later, and with a lot of help from Jess, Sue finally had presents for everyone in the family. She had made sure not to leave a single person out, not even Jason, who had promised to pop in halfway through the day tomorrow and say merry Christmas and give presents. Satisfied with their purchases, Sue decided that a small treat was in order, and led Jess up the stairs towards the food court. 

"What's your favourite ice cream, sweetheart?" Sue asked, as they walked into a small and bustling ice cream parlour. It seemed that lots of other people had had the same idea. 

"Could I please have one scoop of chocolate chip ice cream in a bowl..?" Jess asked politely. "With some smarties on the top? And could I have a bottle of water too please? I'm a bit thirsty." 

"Of course you can!" Sue replied, stepping up to the counter. "You can have whatever you like, sweetheart. Hey, why don't you go and sit down, and I'll bring over the stuff." 

Jess nodded, quickly running over to a table and sitting down, waiting for her treat to arrive. As she waited, she looked round at all the Christmassy things - the decorations in literally every shop, the people walking around wearing Santa hats and huge smiles- and she realised that this truly was going to be the best Christmas of her life. She would be with her new family, who loved her more than anything - and they were going to have so much fun together. She was the luckiest girl in the world... 

"Earth to Jess." 

Jess jumped and realised that Sue was waving her hand in front of her face, having returned with their order. 

"Sorry," she apologised. "I was just thinking about how wonderful Christmas is." 

"Christmas is the best time of the year, in my opinion," Sue agreed with a chuckle, sitting down and placing Jess' ice cream in front of her. "What have you asked Santa to bring you?" 

"Auntie Sue... I know that Santa isn't real, you know. Some girl at Sunnyside told me when I was seven." Jess laughed. "But I still like to pretend he's real..." 

"You know what? I do too," Sue chuckled, "even though I'm 55." 

"You're 55? I thought you were in your thirties," Jess gasped. 

"Jessica, that is possibly the best compliment I have ever received. But no, I'm actually older than your dad. I'm his older sister." 

"Wow." Jess was truly mindblown by this revelation. 

"But anyways, what have you asked Santa for?" 

"I haven't really asked for any one thing. Because to be honest, there isn't really anything that I want this year. Being adopted and coming to live with my dads and the family was the best present I ever had." 

The sincerity in the young girl's voice and the contentment without anything materialistic actually brought physical tears to Sue's eyes. Blinking them back, she put her hand on Jess' and said, "Jess, you are the sweetest. The world needs more people like you, you know?" 

"They do?" 

"Definitely. You are one amazing little girl. And you're a credit to your family." 

.. 

As Craig wrapped the final present, there was a knock at his door. Craig hated wrapping presents with a passion, and every single year without fail left his wrapping to the very last minute. Whereas Jonathan, Darcey, Shirley and Bruno had done all of their wrapping over the last few days, he had just had to hastily wrap every single present he bought for the family before Jonathan's relatives arrived. 

"Come in!" 

"Craigie," Sue put her head round the door, "may I come in?" 

"Yeah, of course! I just finished wrapping all of my presents," Craig told her, as she came into the room, shutting the door behind her. "To be honest with you, half are for Jess. I bought her so much stuff- I really went overboard." 

"She deserves it, bless her little heart," Sue replied matter of factly, as she sat down beside her brother. "Anyways, I just wanted to have a little siblings chat with you, Craigy, because we haven't had one in quite a while!" 

Craig laughed. It was true - they usually spoke each week on the phone and texted frequently but it had been a while now since they had had a proper conversation. Things had just been so hectic for them both and they just hadn't had the time recently. 

"Firstly, can I just say what an amazing job you've been doing with Jess," Sue began. "I've been watching you - not in a creepy way obviously - over the time that I've been here, and you and Jonathan are doing so well. You've fitted into the role of being a dad seamlessly, the both of you." 

"Awww, do you really think so?" 

Craig was incredibly touched by his sisters praise, especially as she had raised two beautiful, strong girls that she could be proud of- Isabelle and Jenna. 

"I know so. And it's obvious how much she adores you, too. She's honestly the sweetest. Do you know what she said to me when we were out? She almost made me cry!" 

"What?" 

"I asked her what she'd asked for for Christmas, and she turned to me and said 'I don't really want anything this year. Being adopted was the best present that I ever received' and oh my God, Craig, I almost burst out crying there and then." 

"She did not say that," Craig breathed, tears forming in his own eyes. Since becoming a dad officially, he had become so much more emotional - where his daughter was concerned, he was constantly emotional. "She's the sweetest, oh my God." 

"She's a credit to you, little bro. I told her that myself when we were out." Sue smiled at all of the presents. "So, what did you get her?" 

"All sorts of things! She didn't ask for anything specific, but Jonno and I have still gone overboard buying for her, I think. I just can't wait to see her little face light up! I know she's going to smile loads tomorrow, and seeing her smile never fails to put a smile on my face." 

"She's going to love everything! Hopefully she loves what I've got her as well. A lot of the presents that the family got her are still in Australia, because of the baggage weight limit, but I've still brought her over a few things." 

"That's fine! She can have a very late Christmas when we come over to Australia," Craig chuckled. "I'm sure she'll love that. She's so excited for Australia." 

"We're all so excited to have you three come over! We're going to have so much fun together, I know it. Hey, doesn't Jess' birthday fall when you're over?" 

"Yes, it does! Her birthday's end of March, beginning of April, so we'll still have a few more weeks with you by that point." 

"Well then, we'll have to do something extra special! It will definitely have to involve the whole of the family." Sue suddenly moved closer, her expression grave. "On a more serious note... I meant to say. How are you feeling about the Jason situation?" 

At the mention of that man's name, Craig scowled. There hadn't really been much mention of him in the house recently, as he hadn't been round at all since they got back from Benidorm, and that was the way Craig liked things - strictly without Jason Gardiner in them. 

"Stupid question. I acted all civil with him when I saw him and that, but just so you know, I'm still absolutely furious at him for breaking your heart. He knew damn well what Damon did to you and he did the same - that's unforgivable." 

"I just hate how much time he and Bruno spend together. And how much everyone around here seems to fucking adore him. Bruno's not got a bad word to say about the guy, the ladies love him, Jonathan loves him, and Jess gets on well with him too." 

"Well, just so you know, I understand completely how you feel. And I don't like him - I never liked him that much when you were together anyways, I always found him far too judgemental and far too overconfident, but knowing that he broke your heart..."

"I just want him to go away and stop trying to make my life terrible again. I'm the happiest I've ever been, Sue... I have my beautiful daughter and my amazing boyfriend and my life is going just great. But if he's around... he'll try and ruin it again." 

Sue didn't say anything to that, merely hugged her brother close as he allowed a few tears to escape. After Jason and Craig's rather acrimonious split, she had hoped fervently that she would never see that man again, that she would never be forced to be in his presence again. 

Things had happened between Jason and Sue even before the breakup, and although she had been devastated to hear that Jason had single handedly broken Craig's heart, she had secretly been glad that he was out of his life for good. 

There was a knock at the door just then and they eventually broke apart, Craig quickly wiping his eyes to appear as though all was totally fine. 

"Dad's family have arrived!" Jess announced, before noticing that her dad looked rather emotional. "Dad, are you all right?" 

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine," Craig said quickly, wiping the last tears from his eyes. "I'm completely fine. Shall we go down and see everyone?" 

And with that, he stood up, taking hold of Jess' hand and practically skipping his way downstairs. 

.. 

As soon as all the guests had arrived, the celebrations were able to officially start, beginning with food. Jonathan, with the help of Darcey and Shirley, had made a buffet full of lots of different things so that everyone could pick and choose whatever they fancied. From stuffing balls to cocktail sausages, there was a huge variety and the family tucked in immediately with great gusto. 

The few tears of earlier were soon forgotten by Craig as he chatted with all the guests, and watched Jess running around from person to person, excitedly chatting away to all her family members. He may still be upset about the fact that Jason had to be such good friends with Bruno, but the important thing was that Jason wasn't here tonight. Bruno had seen it on Instagram, had told the others that Jason and his godkids were having a sleepover tonight. He was far away from the house tonight and that made Craig happier than he could explain. 

After they had finished up with the buffet, some food still remaining, Craig reached into the box stored underneath the TV and brought out four remotes for their Wii. 

"Anyone fancy a game of Just Dance?" 

"Me!" Jess said excitedly - now that her foot was healed, she could dance on it and she was very happy about that. She still had to be slightly careful, but was allowed to exert herself more now. The Benidorm Palace a couple weeks ago had given her much more confidence in her performing too, and she loved a dance. "Can me, you, Auntie Sue and Dad go against each other, Dad?" 

"Of course, darling! Sue, Jonno, are you up for it?" 

"Go on then," laughed Sue, getting up from her chair. 

"Fine, but we all know who will win," Jonathan chuckled, slipping his arms round Craig's waist. "But you're adorable and I love you, so I don't mind if you beat me in every game." 

"Can we do that one, please?" Jess excitedly pointed at a dance set to the Lady Gaga song, Born This Way, which she very much liked after her dad showed her a video of him and Bruno dancing to it on one of the strictly come dancing live tours. "I really like that song!" 

"Of course we can, little Jess. I love that song too!" Jonathan beamed, passing her a remote, getting ready to dance his heart out. "Are we ready?"

Craig and Sue nodded, and the music started and they all began to copy the dance moves. They all sang along as they danced, the other members of the family joining in, getting progressively louder and louder. It was at times like this Craig was relieved they didn't have neighbours. 

Of course, Craig won the dance battle, with 10,000 points; Jess was runner up with 7,000; and Sue and Jonathan were down the bottom with 4,000 and 4,500 respectively. To congratulate him, Jonathan gave his boyfriend a little kiss whispering "the smile on your face when you win is my favourite thing." 

"Who wants to have a go now?" Craig asked, after he had returned the kiss. "Bruno, how about you?"

"Sure! Someone film me, please!" 

Bruno handed his phone to Darcey, who happened to be sitting beside him, with the intention of sending the video to Jason later on. With that, he ran over to the TV, ready to dance his heart out, ready to have even more fun than he was having already. 

"Can we do the one to The Greatest Show, please?" 

Jonathan looked at Craig fully expecting him to say "absolutely not" and leave the room, but instead the Australian turned to him and said "of course! Hey, Jonno, why don't you sing for us? I know how much you love this musical and you're one amazing singer." 

"Oh.. um, that's okay," Jonathan tried to talk his way out of it, but Craig handed him a microphone that had come with the Wii and said, placing a kiss on his cheek, "you'll be great! Come on!" 

Craig, Jess, Bruno and Sue got into position, and the music began, with Jonathan getting ready to sing. 

"Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for!" 

.. 

After several hours of dancing, singing, chatting, eating and just generally having fun, the family decided to call it a night. Though it was a huge house, there was not nearly enough bedrooms for all of the family members, so Craig and Bruno got to work making up beds on the floor of the lounge for anyone who didn't have a bedroom. 

"Dad, can I read you my letter to Santa, please?" Jess asked eagerly, as she and Jonathan went into the kitchen to sort out a mince pie, a carrot and a glass of milk for Santa and his reindeer. 

"Of course you can, gorgeous! Go ahead." 

"Dear Santa," Jess read out from the slip of paper she was holding, "I know I live somewhere new this year, but I hope you can still find me. I don't want much for Christmas this year, my present for this year and all the other years was being adopted by my wonderful family. I love them all very much. I hope you like the mince pie and carrot that I've left out, and I hope that you bring my family lots of lovely presents too. Love Jess xxx

"Awww, Jess, that's perfect," Jonathan smiled, touching her on the shoulder, actually feeling rather emotional. "Here, let's pop it outside with the other bits, shall we?" 

They placed the plate with everything on down on the outside table, and gently tucked the piece of paper under it so it wouldn't blow away in the wind. Admiring their work, they stepped back inside, Jess yawning as she did so. 

"I'm going to go to bed," she said, hugging Jonathan. "Night night, Dad. Thanks for such a wonderful evening!" 

"It's my pleasure, little Jess," Jonathan smiled, giving her a cuddle and kiss. "Night night, sweetheart. I love you. See you in the morning." 

"I love you too," Jess replied, before leaving the room wearily.

Turning off the kitchen light, Jonathan made his way back into the living room, where his family were getting ready to go to sleep. After wishing them all a good night, he made his way up the stairs, feeling rather weary himself. Parties always took it out of him, especially the ones that his family held. 

"Jonno! There you are! Come and get into bed, I need someone to cuddle," Craig said, holding out his arms as Jonathan came into the room. 

"I'm here now! Everyone's asleep, little Jess is zonked out," laughed Jonathan- he had popped his head into Jess' room just as he came up the stairs, which she was sharing with two of his nieces. "God, I'm so excited for tomorrow. I feel like a child again!" 

"Me too! Especially with the knowledge that we are spending our first Christmas officially as parents," Craig said, pulling the duvet over himself and his boyfriend as Jonathan got in. "It's going to be an amazing day."

"It sure is, and I can't wait to see little Jess running around excitedly with that beautiful smile on her face! But you know, we probably should go to sleep now, else Santa might not come," Jonathan cuddled up under the bedsheets and nestled as close as he could to his boyfriend. 

"Good idea. Merry Christmas, Jonno," Craig whispered, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. "You truly are the love of my life." 

"And you're the love of my life too. I'm the luckiest man in the whole world to have you," Jonathan whispered, as he closed his eyes and fell into sleep.


	22. best christmas ever

"Wake up, Dads! It's Christmas!" 

Craig and Jonathan immediately stirred awake, opening their eyes to see a small figure sitting on the end of the bed with a huge smile on her face. 

"Santa's been!" she beamed. "I've been awake since 7. I wanted to wake you up, but I thought I'd wait till 8.30. So I made Christmas cards for everyone." 

"We have one very considerate daughter," Craig smiled, pulling her in for a cuddle. "Merry Christmas, my darling." 

"Merry Christmas, Dads. I love you," Jess moved across the bed a little to hug Jonathan. "Can we go downstairs now and open our stockings, please?" 

"Of course we can! Let's wake up everyone else first," Craig got out of bed and quickly put on a dressing gown and slippers, as it was a cold morning. "Come on then, darling." 

In no time at all, everyone was awake and gathered downstairs in the living room, ready to have breakfast and open stockings. As they munched their way through slices of toast and vegemite, which Sue had brought over from Australia specially, they opened up the stockings that they had made for each other. 

Jess had not one, but three stockings, which she hadn't expected at all. She had one from Darcey, Shirley, Bruno, Jason and her dads, one from all of Jonathan's family, and one from Sue and all Craig's family, that Sue had brought over from Australia with her. She gave little cries of surprise and happiness as she pulled out each little thing, unable to believe quite how lucky she was. 

From the stocking that her dads, her two aunties, and Uncle Bruno, and Jason had given her, she pulled out all sorts of cute, little things. 

There was a box of lip glosses from Darcey, and a pair of little earrings from Shirley "I'll take you to get your ears pierced in the New Year, if you like," she said. There was a little teddy bear wearing a shirt saying "I ❤Australia" from Jason, a tube of Smarties and a small notebook and pen from Jonathan, a rainbow light and a string of fairy lights from Craig, and a book to learn Italian from from Bruno "one day, I'm taking you to Italy and teaching you all about my culture" her uncle told her. 

"I'd like that," Jess giggled. "Thank you, everyone!" 

"You're more than welcome, Jess," Craig said with a smile, giving his daughter a gentle kiss on the side of the head. 

"Because of baggage limits, I wasn't able to bring over everything the family have for you, but when you come to Australia in a few weeks you can have a late Christmas and open the rest of the things," Sue suggested, handing her the stocking that they had all helped to make before she flew. 

"Auntie Sue, I wouldn't mind if you didn't even get me anything," said Jess sincerely, taking the stocking from her. "Thank you!" 

Sue exchanged a discreet glance with Craig and Jonathan, who were both looking at their daughter with such proud looks. 

After everyone had unpacked their stockings, they gave out cards, deciding to leave the big presents for later, when Jason would be able to pop round. Craig had had the very inventive idea of putting all of the cards into a big sack and getting Jess, playing the role of "Father Christmas", to hand them around to the correct person. Jess very much liked this idea and enjoyed handing everyone their cards, greatly surprised to see how many she had gotten herself! 

"Jason's got you a card and a present, but he's going to bring it when he comes later," Bruno explained to Jess, as she sat down to open her own cards. 

"He doesn't have to bring me anything! But that's lovely of him," Jess insisted, opening up the envelope which had Craig's card for her inside. 

Each card that Jess received was so sweet, it almost brought tears to her eyes. She read through each one several times, a huge smile on her face, feeling a little bit choked up. 

Dear Jess, she read, already emotional, merry Christmas, beautiful girl. I'm so so proud of you and everything you have achieved over the past couple of months and I'm so glad that you are officially a part of my life now. I hope that you have the best Christmas ever with us guys and that you enjoy every moment! Always remember to be bold, be brave, sparkle and shine, darling. I promise to be there for you no matter what; whether you be sad or happy, I will always be there for you. I love you so so much. Lots of love, Dad xxx

"Come here, my darling," Craig sighed, and gave his daughter a huge hug. "Why are you all teary, hey?" 

"I'm just... just really happy," Jess replied. 

"Awwwww! Well, being happy is the best feeling of them all," Craig smiled, tickling her under the chin. "I love you, gorgeous." 

Jonathan's card was next, and similarly sweet; 

Dear Jess, merry Christmas! I'm so happy that you are here sharing it with us this year.. as part of our family at long last! I hope you have the best day ever and get everything you asked Santa for because you deserve it, little one. I love you more than you'll ever know, and no matter what, I'm here for you and here to look after you. Here's to many more Christmas days and special times together! Lots of love, Dad xxx

Bruno's card was also really sweet, but made Jess chuckle at the same time- he had written it in Italian, which he knew from that night she had run out the restaurant she had no idea how to speak. 

"Bruno, why is this in Italian?" Craig questioned him. 

Bruno ignored him, typing rapidly on his mobile phone as always. 

"Earth to Bruno!" Craig waved his hand in front of the zoned-out Bruno's face. 

"Huh? Sorry, Jason was telling me about what his goddaughter Adelina got him. Oh yes, I wrote that in Italian for a bit of a laugh," Bruno replied quickly, turning off his phone. "Do you want me to translate, Jess?" 

Jess nodded. "Yes, please." 

"It translates as; Dear Jess, merry Christmas my love! I hope you have the most amazing day with us - go wild! Eat as much as you want, dance as crazily as you like, and throw snowballs at anyone's window you like if there is snow!" 

"Wow, Bruno, you're such a good role model," Craig remarked dryly, rolling his eyes, as Jess laughed. 

"I wasn't being serious about the third one! And fortunately, there is no snow, so it will not be happening," Bruno answered back, gesturing his hand at the calm, clear skies that were halfway between rainy and sunny. "Anyways, continuing on, in any case, have an amazing day and enjoy yourself to the fullest! You are so loved by us all and I hope you always remember that. Lots of love, Uncle Bruno xxx" 

"Now that's sweet," Craig retracted his statement. 

Darcey's card was beautiful; with a scene from the Nutcracker on the front. Smiling, she explained, "I had to pick that one seeing as I've danced in the Nutcracker before. We need to watch that movie together at some point, my girls and I used to do that all the time." 

Dear Jess, it read. Happy Christmas, sweetheart! Have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year; I hope that you get everything that your heart dreams of getting! Lots of love, Darcey xxx

"I know it's shorter than everyone else's, but writing isn't really my forte," Darcey told me, looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

Jess knew all about her auntie's dyslexia, and felt bad that she felt the need to apologise. 

"Don't worry, Auntie Darcey! I love it no matter what," the little girl reassured her, and reached over to give her a massive hug, which she returned gratefully. 

Jess was down to three cards now. She guessed that two of them were from Sue and Shirley, but who was the third from? It couldn't be Jason, as Jason was bringing her card and present when he popped round later.... 

Jess opened the card in a small, blue envelope first, and opening it, it turned out to be from Sue. In admirably neat, cursive handwriting, the message inside read;

Merry Christmas to my gorgeous little niece Jess! It's amazing having you as an official part of the Horwood family now and all of us are so, so excited for when you come to Australia in February! Have an amazing Christmas with all your family, I can't wait to meet you next year! Lots of love, Sue xxx

"In my defence" Sue laughed, "I wrote that card long before I knew I was coming to see you guys for Christmas and I kinda forgot to change it." 

"I love it despite that," Jess chuckled, and gave her auntie a cuddle. "Thank you, Auntie Sue." 

"You're very welcome, Jess," Sue smiled. 

The penultimate card was from Shirley, and also contained a very sweet message in beautiful handwriting. 

Dear Jess, Merry Christmas angel! I promise you you're going to have the best day you've ever had with us all. We're going to have the best time! I love you so much and always will, Jess, and I fully can't wait for all the christmases and birthdays and special occasions we are going to get to spend together in years to come! So much love, Auntie Shirley xxx

"Now, who's this big one from?" Jess questioned, as she took hold of the final card, which was massive. "You've all given me your cards.. and Uncle Bruno said that Jason is bringing his later..." 

"Open it and you'll soon find out," Sue smiled knowingly.

Opening it, Jess gasped. There were so many messages fitted onto the one card - at least 20, all saying lovely things like I'm so excited to meet you in February! and have the best Christmas ever, wish we could all be there to celebrate with you!

It was from all the Horwood family. 

"The family decided that, instead of each writing you an individual card and asking me to carry like 20 over, that they would all sign one big one and I'd bring it over with me," Sue explained. "Do you like it?" 

"I love it," Jess nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Please can we give them a call later?" 

"How about we all get dressed first, and then we call them?" Craig suggested. "Go upstairs and get changed, darling, and then we'll Skype them." 

Rushing upstairs, it only took Jess a few moments to pull on the Christmas jumper that Shirley had bought her the other day- which was red with a Pug wearing a Santa hat on the front- and some black leggings. By the time she got downstairs, everyone was dressed and ready for the day. Before they called, Shirley sat her down and did her hair in a side ponytail. 

"There, you look gorgeous," Shirley exclaimed, adding the finishing touches. "Now, shall we Skype them?"

.. 

The call with the Horwood family lasted right up until lunchtime, and before they knew it, Craig was beginning to carry everything out to the table for Christmas lunch. Everything was on plates or in bowls, and kept on a hot plate to keep it warm whilst they ate. Craig had decided this would be the best option, as this way they could serve themselves. 

After everyone had served themselves and they had taken several photos, the whole family began to tuck in hungrily. Craig, Darcey and Jonathan had worked extremely hard in the kitchen over the last couple of days making everything, and the food tasted delicious. 

"Jess, try this, darling," Craig said, putting something round and brown on her plate for her. 

"What is it?" Jess questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"It's stuffing, darling. One of my favourite things in the whole world, along with lasagne and Sauvignon Blanc," replied Craig. "You'll love it, I promise." 

It turned out that Jess indeed did like the stuffing - in fact, everyone at the table enjoyed the stuffing. Lunch lasted almost an hour and a half, because everyone wanted seconds and even thirds, and kept on chatting so much that they almost forgot their food was there. It was such a warm, bubbly atmosphere and Jess loved every single second of it. 

Just as they were finishing up with their dinner, the doorbell rang and Bruno leapt out of his chair, almost knocking it over, running for the door. Flinging it open excitedly, he came face to face with his gorgeous boyfriend, who was dressed in a Christmas jumper and Santa hat, laden with gift bags, looking (to him) like the most kissable person in the world. 

"Merry Christmas, mi amor," he whispered, pulling him in for a hug. 

What he really wanted to do was kiss him passionately, but he knew and Jason knew that if they were seen by the members of the family who didn't yet know about their relationship (particularly Craig), all hell would break loose. And the last thing they wanted was arguments and tension on the happiest day of the year. 

"Merry Christmas," Jason replied, nestling into his boyfriend. 

"Anyways," he said, breaking apart rather regretfully a few moments later, "let's go and see the rest of the family!" 

"He's here!" Bruno announced loudly, as he and Jason headed through to the dining room, where everyone was just finishing up with Christmas lunch. 

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Jason beamed, waving his hand. "How are we all?" 

"We're just great!" Bruno exclaimed, practically hopping from foot to foot. "We're having p the best day." 

"Do you want any food, Jason?" Darcey asked the Australian, as everyone began to stand up, clearing up. "There's enough here to last us for days... you're more than welcome to help yourself..." 

"Oh no, I've got Christmas dinner waiting for me when I get back to the godkids," replied Jason, "but thank you so much anyways." 

"Okay! Right then! We'll clear this all up and then we'll do presents," said Darcey, beginning to gather up plates and carry them into the kitchen. 

.. 

Jess had told the others that she didn't want anything specific, and that she was grateful for anything, which was the truth. Truth be told, she honestly felt like she didn't need anything else.. she couldn't have asked for anything better than being adopted by this amazing family. But nonetheless, she found that they had gone crazy with buying her stuff! 

Darcey and Shirley had bought their niece a load of summer clothes for when Craig, Jonathan and Jess went to Australia for two months. As she unwrapped the presents from the two ladies, Jess found vest tops of all different colours, little shorts, summer dresses, swimming gear... 

"It will be boiling hot and summer when you come," Sue explained, "so you'll be needing lots of summer clothes. We have different seasons to you, you see." 

"When it's summer there, it's winter here," replied Jess, nodding her head. "I know.. Dad taught me that in our geography lesson." 

"I did," laughed Jonathan. "Good remembering, little Jess." 

"He taught me lots about Australia, because he wanted me to know about it before we come in February," replied Jess. "I know that the capital city is called Canberra, although lots of people think it's Sydney, and that you live in a place called Melbourne, but were born in Bal- Bal-" 

"Ballarat is the word you're looking for, I think," Sue laughed. "Well, you sure have been learning a lot! And hopefully one of my presents will help you even more with that." She handed Jess two presents wrapped in red wrapping paper, before explaining, "like I said earlier, most of your presents are in Australia, thanks to the baggage limits that aeroplanes set. But, these little things are from me." 

"Thank you so much, Auntie Sue!" Jess beamed, as she tore off the wrapping paper to find a book all about Australia, and an adorable music player that Sue told her already had 50 songs downloaded onto it. 

"You're more than welcome, Jess," Sue smiled at her, giving her a hug. "Do you like them?" 

"Yes, I love them!" Jess nodded eagerly. "Thank you!" 

"Can I just say, Jess, that you have the best manners of any 9 year old I've ever met," Amelia commented, as Jess sat back down. "A lot of girls your age are so bad-mannered and act so entitled but you are so polite and it's so lovely to see!" 

"What does entitled mean?" Jess asked. 

"It means that you act like you deserve everything, even if you maybe don't," Jonathan tried to explain. "She really is so polite though isn't she?" 

Jonathan beamed at Jess with the utmost pride. "Hey Jess, before you open the present that Craig and I put our money together to buy for you, can I let Craig open my present to him?" 

"Of course!" Jess nodded her head. "Go ahead, Dad." 

"Here you go, my Craigy," Jonathan smiled, handing Craig a large, rather bulky present wrapped in gold wrapping paper. 

"You're so good at wrapping presents," Craig breathed, as he took the carefully- wrapped box shape in his hands. "I just can't wrap anything." 

As the last of the wrapping paper was torn off, Craig let out a gasp. 

The present was a big blue box, tied up with a black ribbon. Upon opening it, there were lots and lots of envelopes, each one with a date written on them. 

"Oh my God!" he gasped. "This must have taken you months to create!" 

"In each one is a letter I've written to you," Jonathan explained, softly. "You open one each day till next Christmas Day. I wasn't sure what to get you because you're not the easiest of people to buy for.. What do you think..?" 

"This is the cutest thing," Craig replied, with tears shining in his eyes. "I love you so much, Jonno. Thank you so much." 

"You're welcome," Jonathan smiled, and leaned over to give him a big cuddle. "You can open the first one later, or now if you want to." 

"I'll open it later," Craig replied, "when we're upstairs and alone together." 

Placing the box down carefully by his side, he handed Jonathan a large gift bag. Taking out the first present, which was an extremely weird shape, Jonathan unwrapped it. Inside was something that Jess remembered Craig buying a few weeks ago... a personalised garden shovel with "Jonno" carved onto the blade. 

"Oh my God.. this is the CUTEST!" Jonathan cried, and hugged Craig tight, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Craigy! I've been needing a new shovel for weeks now." 

The second present held clothes- black jeans, which were Jonathan's go to bottoms - a lumberjack shirt and a black tshirt, which when he unfolded it, made him burst out laughing. Holding it out for everyone to see, everyone giggled to see that it read "I wet my plants". A perfect play on words for a gardener. 

Probably the most emotional moment, however, was when Jason and Craig exchanged gifts. Jason had sincerely wondered whether or not his ex would get him anything - he clearly hated him being around, so why would he buy him a Christmas present? However, he was incredibly shocked when Craig handed him not one, but two wrapped presents and a card. 

Wondering what on earth the man had bought him, Jason unwrapped the paper, albeit a little cautiously. As he tore off the wrapping paper, his eyes suddenly filled with tears as he saw what it was. 

A stuffed Alonzo toy, and a canvas with a photo of Alonzo. Craig had asked his extremely artistic friend to paint the canvas, and he had asked for the words "It's so easy to leave me, all alone with the memory" to be added on it as well. 

What made this so poignant for Jason was the fact that once upon a time, Memory had been his and Craig's song. It had been extremely symbolic in their relationship, the song that they always danced to every single time they heard it. 

"I don't feel like dancing, Craig," Jason replied, wiping his eyes, trying to calm down. 

"Come on, Aussie!" Craig encouraged Jason, helping him up off the chair and taking him into a Ballroom hold. "This is our song, you can't help but want to dance to it!" 

Though tears still streamed down his face, and his grip on Craig's arm was a little bit shakier than normal, Jason allowed his boyfriend to spin him around the kitchen to possibly the most well known song from the musical that they were currently both starring in. 

"Jason?" Bruno said softly, slipping his arm round his boyfriend. 

"Thank you so much, Craig," Jason pulled himself together, blinking back the tears. "This means so much to me. Um... would you excuse me a minute, please, guys?" 

And with that, he stood up and went outside into the back garden, Bruno following after him to make sure he was okay. 

"Are you all right?" he asked, slipping his arms round him, shutting the door behind him. 

"I'm fine, honestly. I just didn't expect that," Jason replied, furiously wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his Christmas jumper. "I didn't expect anything from him - let alone something that meaningful to the two of us." 

"I know," Bruno whispered, not knowing entirely what to say. "I know." 

"I'm sorry," Jason whispered. He always felt so ashamed of himself when he cried - he hated showing emotion to others. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologise, silly! You're allowed to get emotional," Bruno whispered, pulling Jason closer. "Come here," and he wiped away the last of the Australian's tears before leaning in and kissing him softly, sweetly, on the lips. 

As they broke apart, Bruno was sure that he saw Sue walking back into the lounge, having just exited the kitchen. Had she seen them kiss? 

Did she know about them? 

.. 

Later that night, after watching the Christmas special of Strictly with all of the family, Jess cuddled up to Craig on the sofa with a plate of gammon sandwiches in her lap. It had been a long day, and now that Jonathan's family had gone home, the little girl was shattered. 

"You sleepy, little Jess?" Jonathan asked softly, reaching over Craig and tickling her underneath the chin. 

"A little," Jess admitted, rubbing her eyes. 

"Well, whenever you want to go to bed, you can," Craig said softly, placing a kiss on the side of her head. "You had a very late night last night, and it's been a busy day." 

"I think I might go now, if that's okay," Jess replied, looking up at the clock, seeing it was almost 10pm. "If you don't mind." 

"I just said you can go whenever you like, darling," laughed Craig. "Go on, pop up there now and your dad and I will be up in a minute to say goodnight." 

"Okay. Goodnight, Auntie Darcey! Goodnight, Auntie Shirley! And Goodnight, Uncle Bruno!" Jess went round and hugged each member of her family goodnight. "Thank you all for everything today! I had the best Christmas ever." 

"You're welcome, my darling," Bruno winked at her. "We're so glad that you had such a good day." 

"I did!" Jess nodded, happily. "I love you. Night night." 

"Night, Jess!" they all called after her, as she ran up the stairs to get ready for bed. 

As soon as she got out of earshot, Craig turned to all the members of his family, with a huge smile on his face. 

"Before I go up there to do my fatherly duties of tucking her in and saying goodnight, can we all agree on one thing, please?" 

"What's that?" 

Standing up, Craig smiled as he walked over to the stairs, hand in hand with Jonathan. 

"We really struck it lucky with that one."


	23. it's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance.... x

"Wake up, Jonno! It's 1.30," Craig cried, flinging open the curtains of their shared bedroom to allow the sunlight to flood into the room. "Lunch is on the table." 

"What?!" Jonathan jumped up, bleary-eyed, and scrabbled around for his phone. Finding it under his pillow and turning it on, it dawned on him that Craig was telling the truth- it was the afternoon. 

"How on earth did I sleep this late?" Jonathan questioned, as he scrambled out of bed and began tugging on the clothes at the top of his drawer, which happened to be a pair of blue, ripped jeans and a plain grey T-shirt. "I'm never this late waking up, unless I'm ill, and I'm certainly not that." 

"Well, you obviously needed to sleep after that unexpected horticultural job yesterday, and it's good you did as I have a feeling tonight's going to be a late one," Craig replied, pulling Jonathan downstairs by the hand. "Now come on, Jonno, you sleepy head, let's go and have lunch." 

Jonathan laughed at Craig's excitable demeanour being displayed today. He knew just how excited Craig was about their party tonight, and it made him so happy to see. 

Every New Year, the family held a big party with close friends and family, the biggest event of the year for them. This year, they had hired a venue in order to get in more people, and around 300 people were estimated to be coming. Craig, who had been planning this event for weeks, was beyond excited about it and couldn't wait for the evening to come so it could start. 

Jason of course had been invited by Bruno, and Craig had reluctantly agreed, though if it had been up to him Jason would have stayed firmly off the guest list. Some of the strictly professionals were coming, though not all of them as they had their own families to be with. Jonathan had invited some of his friends, and Darcey had invited her daughters, who had flown over from Australia for a few days to see her specially. 

As they arrived downstairs, the rest of the family were sitting round the table eating a large plateful each of roast chicken, creamy mashed potato, homemade Yorkshire puddings, stuffing and rich onion gravy. A large bowl of vegetables was in the centre, and there was the usual bread bowl there too. 

"A roast dinner that isn't on a Sunday? Wow," Jonathan marvelled, as he sat down next to Jess, who was tucking into her food happily. 

"Well, we aren't going to be anything proper tonight, mostly just sandwiches and snacks, so I figured that we might as well have a big lunch," Darcey explained, cutting up a large piece of the white meat. "Craig of course made his stuffing, wouldn't allow me to make it.. but I made everything else." 

"It's lovely, Darcey," Jess praised, as she poured more of the gravy - her favourite - over her plateful. 

"Thank you, lovely," Darcey smiled at her. "This should keep us going, anyhow." 

"Bruno, for God's sake, can you put that phone down for ten minutes and eat the food that Darcey has slaved away in the kitchen all morning to make you?" Shirley reached over the table and slapped Bruno's arm to make him pay attention to her. 

"Sorry, important business.." Bruno mumbled, turning off his phone and hastily beginning to shovel down his food. "Very important.. " 

"Sure," Shirley snorted. 

"Seriously," Bruno tried to convince her. "It's very important business." 

"Oh yeah? And what was that?" Shirley questioned, raising her eyebrows. 

"Jason was telling me a story about a time that he had a terrible wardrobe malfunction when he did Ruthless," Bruno explained, referencing the show in which Jason had played the character of Sylvia St Croix, a dance teacher. "Do you know, he ripped his tights when he did the splits in one of the energetic dance numbers?" 

Craig groaned and crossed his arms in irritation as Jason was mentioned. Wasn't it bad enough that he would be forced to spend hours and hours in the same building as that cheater tonight?! 

Sue rolled her eyes as well, annoyed that that man had to be mentioned again. She had only been with the family for a fortnight, and quite frankly, she was sick to death of how often Jason came up in general conversation. 

"Definitely very important business," Craig rolled his eyes, and turned back to his dinner. 

"What time does the party star tonight?" Jess asked, spreading butter thickly on one of the slices of bread from the breadbasket. 

"It starts at 7, but I'm going in a bit to start to get set up as there's lots to do," Craig answered, taking the last bite of his Yorkshire pudding, leaving an empty plate. "That was delicious." 

With that, he unscrewed the lid of the large bottle of Sauvignon Blanc in the middle of the table and poured himself a glass, before downing it appreciatively. 

"Right, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go upstairs and get my outfit for the party ready, and then I'm going to go and pick up Sharna, who's helping me set up, and go to the venue," Craig informed everyone, placing the almost-drained glass down on the table. "And then I'll see you all there at around 6.30, as you guys are helping me welcome people in." 

"Are we?" Jonathan laughed. "But yep, we'll be there on time, don't worry." 

"Good," Craig smiled, getting up. "I'll just go get my stuff and then I'll be straight back down." 

The Australian headed upstairs, to his bedroom on the corner of the landing, and entered. Sliding open the door of his wardrobe, he picked out the clothes he was going to be wearing tonight- a black button-up shirt, a pair of black trousers, and a red sequined jacket to give him more of a party vibe. Grabbing his red shiny boots, that were so polished he was able to clearly see his face in them, he gathered them all up into a large carrier bag and made his way back downstairs. 

"Right, I'm off," he announced to the others, giving Jess and Jonathan hugs goodbye. "I'll see you at the venue in a couple hours, yeah?" 

"You will," Jonathan nodded. "See you there, darling. Drive safely." 

With a final smile back at his boyfriend and the rest of his family, Craig headed out to his Triumph Stag to drive to the hotel where Sharna Burgess was staying. She had flown out from her home in America to attend this party, and she had very kindly offered to help set up the party with Craig. 

It was a thirty minute drive, and when Craig pulled up outside the hotel in question, there was already a tall, red-haired woman of about 30 standing there, typing away on her phone, waiting for him. Sharna Burgess. 

Craig honked the horn to alert her and she jumped, looking around for a moment before realising that he had arrived. 

Waving, she ran over to the car and opened the front passenger door, getting in with the elegance that all dancers seem to naturally possess. 

"Hello!" she greeted him, in her beautiful, Australian accent. "Thanks for the lift." 

"It's my pleasure," Craig answered, reaching across to give her a hug. "Thank you for offering to help me set up- it really is appreciated. Especially as it looks like we could potentially be catering to over 300 people tonight." 

"Woah," Sharna gasped at that figure. "300?! Well, don't stress. I'm here and ready to help- and together, we are going to make sure we are all set up for the best New Year's party any of your guests have ever been to!" 

Smiling at her enthusiastic attitude, Craig put the car in gear and began to drive towards the venue, ready to transform it into everyone's ideal party. 

.. 

"You look gorgeous!" 

Darcey and Shirley beamed as they looked at the work they had done- namely, doing Jess' make-up. The little girl had wanted to wear some make up tonight, and whilst they had been happy to let her wear it, they made sure that it was appropriate for her age. So they had just put some foundation, bronzer and a rose pink lipstick on her, and brushed her eyelashes with some mascara. 

"Genuinely, Jess, you look stunning," Darcey reassured the young girl, who looked slightly doubtful. "You're one of those rare girls who will always look stunning without having to hide behind layers of make-up. Be proud of that quality." 

Jess smiled at the compliment, standing up from the kitchen chair where she had sat to have it done and smoothing the skirts of her dress. She had chosen to wear a simple, electric-blue, knee-length dress for this party, with black shimmery tights under it as it was quite chilly outside, and black boots. Her hair, courtesy of Jonathan's talented styling, was loose and brushed out, and looked thick and glossy and beautiful. Jess was extremely grateful that she had such amazing stylists in her family. 

"Are you girls ready?" Jonathan asked, walking into the kitchen dressed in a white shirt, black suitjacket and black trousers, and a bow tie. His hair was all curly, a result of the perm he had had a couple days after Christmas, and on his feet he wore black, lace-up boots to match his outfit. 

"We sure are," Shirley replied, as she helped Darcey tidy away their make-up products. Dusting some powder off her tight, figure-hugging red dress, she slipped her hand into her girlfriend's and said, "right, are we ready to leave?" 

"BRUNO! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Jonathan called up the stairs, and two seconds later, Bruno appeared on the stairs, dressed and ready to go, phone of course in hand. 

"Right, now that we're all ready, let's go!" Jonathan cried, and led the four out to the car, where he got behind the wheel. 

The drive to the venue took just over 50 minutes, and they pulled up outside at precisely 6.30pm. As they got out the car and began to walk up to the door, they could see that people were already there, grabbing drinks and chatting with people and getting into the party atmosphere. 

Craig and Sharna were standing on the door, welcoming anyone that arrived. They had both already changed into their party gear, and looked amazing. Sharna looked incredible zipped into a tight-fitting emerald-green dress that accentuated all of her curves to perfection, and Craig looked extremely handsome in the clothes he had packed to wear earlier. 

"Hello!" Jonathan called, as they approached. 

"Hey!" Craig waved and enveloped Jess into a huge hug as she ran over to him. "Oh my.. you look gorgeous, my darling! Mwah." 

"Hi, Sharna!" Jess beamed, giving the red-haired woman a hug. 

"Hello, Jess! You look beautiful!" Sharna exclaimed, hugging her back. "Looking forward to tonight?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Can she hang out with you tonight, Sharna?" Craig asked. "Because I'm doing a lot of the hosting, and I also want to hang out with my beautiful boyfriend one on one.. " He moved towards Jonathan and gave him a big squeeze, crooning, "I love you.." 

"Of course she can," Sharna nodded her head. "It'd be my pleasure to look after her." 

"Sharna, how many glasses of Sauvignon Blanc has he had, exactly?" Jonathan addressed the redhead as he was squeezed by his boyfriend. 

"Quite a few," Sharna replied, attempting to save Jonathan from the firm grasp of Craig. "Craig, stop squeezing him or you'll kill him. Come back on the door with me and welcome your guests!" 

"He's definitely getting to the point of being drunk," Jonathan remarked as he, Shirley, Darcey, Bruno and Jess made their way inside. "We'll have to monitor him tonight." 

"Bruno!" a loud voice came from behind, and Bruno turned round so quickly that he almost gave himself whiplash. Walking up to the venue was Jason, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and jeans, a massive smile on his face. 

Craig groaned and immediately excused himself, not wanting to spend a moment longer in Jason's presence than was necessary. He really did hate that man. 

"Jason!" Bruno cried, and ran over to him. He wanted, more than anything, to kiss him passionately because he just looked so good, but he had to refrain as so many people were watching, and not everyone knew about them yet. So, he settled with just hugging him. "It's so good to have you here!" 

"Thank you so much for inviting me! It's going to be a great night," Jason beamed at the family. "Let's go inside. I have so much to tell you about Christmas Day with the godkids!" 

And with that, the two men ran inside together, feeling as though it had been years since they last saw one another rather than a matter of days.

Sue frowned after them as she watched them run inside together. She had sussed out, over the last few days, what was going on between them. The constant messaging one another, the way that Bruno spoke about the Australian, and the way that she had been convinced that she saw them kiss when they went outside together on Christmas Day. She vowed to try and catch them tonight, see if her gut feeling was correct. 

.. 

"Right, I'm coming to sit with you." Jonathan thumped down on the spare chair at the table where Jess and Sharna were sat, having a girly conversation. "Craig keeps trying to squeeze me, saying he's giving me cuddles because I'm cute." 

"He's drunk," Sharna replied, with a laugh. "He'd already had a couple glasses of Savvy B when I was setting up with him and now he seems to have had more." 

"Well, I must say it's lovely to see him so much happier and carefree," commented Jonathan, watching his boyfriend dancing on the floor with Darcey, his movements rather free and easy as he attempted to spin her round. "I always love it when he's happy." 

"Dad, please can I go and get some food?" Jess asked, interrupting their chat. 

"Of course you can, darling," Jonathan nodded, patting her on the shoulder. "Go ahead. I'll join you in a few minutes." 

At his nod of approval, Jess headed across the venue to the buffet. As she was picking up a white bread, tuna sandwich, she felt someone come up behind her and pounce on her. Jumping violently, she turned round to be met with the sight of a beaming, very drunken Craig. 

"Boo!" he giggled. 

Jess remembered how drunk her other dad had been at Halloween, how he had been all happy and excitable and sung Steps songs very badly down the microphone. It was obvious that Craig was the one that was going to get very drunk this time. 

"I know what you need! You need cuddles!" Craig cried, and pulled Jess close to him and began to squeeze her in the same way that he had squeezed Jonathan a little while back. 

Only being 4ft 11in to Craig's 6ft 2in physique, Jess soon began to experience difficulty breathing properly. 

"Craigy, please stop suffocating her," Jonathan said firmly, having seen the whole scene from across the room. He pried open Craig's arms and set Jess free, who was giggling, albeit a little nervously. 

"I'm not! I'm only trying to give everyone cuddles because cuddles are a good thing." Craig's face fell. 

"Come on, you." Jonathan chuckled at how out of it Craig really was, but inwardly he was actually quite concerned. He knew the after-effects of a night of heavy drinking, and he really didn't want Craig to be afflicted with them. "Let's go outside." 

He led the Australian outside to the same place where Jason and Bruno had had a few moments of passion not long ago. Standing in the corner, keeping their voices low, Jonathan gazed intently into Craig's bright eyes and advised him, "don't go too crazy on the drinks, okay? Maybe have a few glasses of water now, have a break from drinking alcohol for a bit?" 

Craig shook his head vigorously, not liking that idea at all. "Nooo.. I'm having fun, Jonno!" 

"And so are others that aren't drinking practically an entire bottle of wine to themself," replied Jonathan, with a giggle. "Come on inside with me, we'll go get you a glass of water." 

"But I like Sauvignon Blonc.." Craig looked reluctant still, but he followed Jonathan inside to the bar. 

Once there, sitting him down in a chair, Jonathan leaned across the bar and ordered his boyfriend a bottle of still water. Handing it to him, he instructed him, "drink up." 

Craig uncapped the bottle and took a long drink, obeying Jonathan. He wanted to continue drinking alcohol, enjoying himself and really letting himself loose, but he didn't want to make Jonathan mad. So he drank down the contents of the bottle, with the thought in his mind that if he wanted to escape Jonathan later and continue drinking, then that was an option. 

"Well done," Jonathan smiled, and Craig decided he liked seeing the smile on Jonathan's face; it made him look so attractive. 

"Can I go and dance some more now?" Craig asked his boyfriend, and the gardener nodded, but as he got swallowed up by the crowds once more called, "go easy on the drink, darling. We don't want you to get ill." 

.. 

"Boo!" 

Jonathan jumped and turned round to see Craig behind him, giggling hysterically. He had obviously not taken heed of his warning and had drunk more alcohol, as he was no less wild than he had been since they had last crossed paths, an hour ago. 

"It will be 12 soon.. let's do some karaoke, then go outside and see in the new year our way!" Craig beamed, pulling Jonathan out of his seat with great enthusiasm. 

"If I remember correctly," Jonathan laughed as he was dragged across the room, "you were the one that was reluctant to do karaoke at the Halloween party." 

"Now.. we do karaoke," Craig told him firmly, and walked him up to the stage. Grabbing a microphone, he shouted, "good evening everyone! I'm about to sing a wonderful song with my gorgeous boyfriend.. everyone meet Jonno." 

Jonathan blushed as Craig made him sit down centre stage on a wooden stool. 

"Now I love Jonno very, very much.. he's so good at everything and he's cuddly and I think he's gorgeous," Craig explained to everyone, over emphasising the word gorgeous more than he usually did as his trademark. "And now.. I'm going to sing this song, because.. he does lots for the family and me and he never gets appreciated." 

"Craig.." Jonathan was practically the shade of a London telephone box. 

"Let's go!" Craig shouted, and turned on a fast-paced, cheery song, dancing round the stage wildly and with no technique whatsoever. 

As the song entered the chorus, Craig grabbed a black top hat from the photo booth that was running and plonked it on Jonathan's head, before bursting into song. 

"Oh, Jonathan is magic, he wears a magic hat.  
He could have left me long ago but he said no, fuck that!   
He gardens with his left hand, and gardens with his right.   
And when new year comes again we'll sing this song all night.." 

At the back of the room, Shirley stood with her phone raised in the air, filming everything - Jonathan's embarrassment, Craig's wildness and carefree attitude, and the audience beginning to sing along with the extremely catchy lyrics that Craig had made up. It was a scene of hilarity. 

"And now.." Craig announced as the song ended to warm applause from everyone, "I am going to sing another song.. and Jonno is going to sing it with me. This song was made famous by Fleetwood Mac, and is a song that I like very much. This is Go Your Own Way!" 

The music began to play, and Craig took hold of the microphone and began to sing the first verse. 

Loving you  
Isn't the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things  
That I feel

If I could  
Maybe I'd give you my world  
How can I  
When you won't take it from me

Jonathan joined in on the chorus, everyone else in the room beginning to join in, all knowing the words to this very well known song. 

You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way

"Panto villains were so last year," Jason remarked dryly to Bruno, as they stood at the back of the room watching the two lovers sing.

"I'm going to have a whale of a time posting this all over social media," Bruno grinned wickedly, finally stopping the recording on his phone as the song ended to applause. 

"Bruno Tonioli, this is exactly why I fell in love with you," Jason murmured, and Bruno ached to kiss him, but knew he would have to refrain from it. He had promised to break the news to Craig sensitively and at the right time, and he got the feeling tonight wasn't a good time. 

"Come outside with me," Bruno said decisively, taking his hand. He couldn't bear having to restrain himself from displaying affection towards his love any longer. 

Leading him outside to a private area of the venue, Bruno pushed his boyfriend gently against the wall and began to kiss him, Jason immediately reciprocating. 

"I love you so fucking much," Bruno declared, passionately, as they broke apart. "2019 truly is going to be the best year of our lives, isn't it?" 

"It really is," Jason nodded, and he truly meant it. "I'm back doing a show I absolutely love for two and a half months, I'm in the best headspace I've been mentally for years, and of course I've got you as my gorgeous boyfriend now. And that automatically makes everything better-" 

Suddenly, Jason froze, falling silent immediately. 

"What's wrong?" Bruno questioned urgently, before looking over his shoulder and seeing exactly what was wrong. 

Sue, who was one of the family members that didn't know about their relationship, had overheard the entirety of their conversation. 

"I knew I saw you kissing on Christmas Day," Sue shook her head. "I didn't like to say anything in case I was mistaken. But I think you've just made it pretty damn clear that I was absolutely right." 

"Oh," was all Bruno could say as he stared in horror at the ginger-haired Australian standing behind them with her arms folded and a look of complete disgust on her face.

"Bruno, please leave Jason and I alone. I have a few words for your gorgeous boyfriend," Sue said maliciously, in a tone that only came out when she was properly angry. 

Bruno opened his mouth to protest, but decided that maybe speaking in this situation wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, especially whilst she looked so mad. She was in protective sister mode and in that mode she would annihilate him. He took a few steps backwards, but still made sure to stay close by, so he could hear what Sue had to say to Jason. 

"So this is why you returned, is it?" Sue said fiercely, pushing Jason against the wall and looking at him with a glare that actually frightened the Australian. "To ruin my brother's life like you did over two decades ago?" 

"Sue, I never..." Jason began to explain the truth, that he wasn't the lying, cheating bastard she thought he was, but Sue silenced him with another glare. 

"Isn't it bad enough that you broke my brother's heart 20 years ago? Do you seriously have to come back and destroy everything he has? I don't know if you realise how much this is cutting him up inside, having you back. He's finally happy for the first time in years now that he's got a partner who wouldn't cheat on him and his daughter, and you coming back is just making things worse for him again!" 

"Sue... you've made a mistake," Jason tried again, but was once again shot down. 

"Don't be so stupid. I actually wondered if maybe you'd grown up a bit since I last saw you, seeing as you're now 20 years older, but it doesn't seem like you have. And I swear to God, Jason, if you hurt my brother again..." 

"I didn't cheat on him!" Jason insisted, getting frustrated now. "He got it all wrong! I have never and would never cheat on someone I loved - I think cheating is unforgivable and it's something I'd never do!" 

"Oh yeah, because there certainly isn't any photographic evidence!" Sue scoffed. "And it's not just Craig you're affecting! How is Bruno meant to be sure that you won't cheat on him? After all, they say once a cheater, always a cheater-" 

"It's fine, Sue, I'll go," Jason said quickly, feeling his chest tightening in an all too familiar way. "I'll go." 

"No, don't go!" Bruno cried, running over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Jason shook him off fiercely, before saying "it's over, Bruno." 

"No! Surely you don't-" 

"I do. I'm sorry, Bruno, but it's over. We're over," Jason repeated, and before Bruno could open his mouth again to speak, the Australian ran back inside the door, heading for the main entrance. He knew from the signs his body was giving him that he had to get out of there straight away. 

"No! Jason, come back!" Bruno called desperately, beginning to run after him. "I'm sorry!" 

But before he could run through the packed venue and catch up with him, Jason had already disappeared.

With that, Bruno grabbed his stuff and headed out of the venue, no longer feeling like partying and celebrating the start of a new year. All that he wanted to do was get into bed at home and cry about how he had probably just lost the best thing ever to happen to him. 

And instead of seeing in the new year together at a packed, lively venue with all their nearest and dearest, Jason and Bruno saw it in at their respective homes with broken hearts and the feeling that something great had been lost forever.

.. 

"10, 9, 8..." 

Every single person was outside, looking up at the stars and moon above, counting down the seconds until 2018 was officially over and 2019 would officially begin. 

Jess was holding hands with Jonathan (who had a very drunk Craig on his other side) and Sharna, waiting excitedly for the new year to begin. 2018 had been the best year of her life- being adopted by this amazing family who loved her unconditionally - and she had no doubt that 2019 would be even more amazing. 

"3, 2, 1- HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" 

The clocks chimed 12 and the new year officially began. Everyone began to kiss and hug each other, all extremely happy to see another year over and a new year begin. 

"Happy New Year, little Jess," Jonathan whispered, giving his daughter a hug. "Let's make it amazing, yeah?" 

"Yes! 2018 was the best year of my life because of being adopted - and I know that 2019 will be even more amazing," replied Jess with a nod. 

And for what was probably the millionth time since their first meeting, Jonathan looked at her in disbelief, wondering how he got so lucky. He had always wanted to be a dad - ever since he was young - and he had always dreamed of the day that he would become a dad. 

But he never believed that he would ever be as lucky as he had. And with his gorgeous boyfriend and his wonderful daughter by his side, he knew that 2019 was going to be an even better year than the last.


	24. congratulations

Bruno: Jason, please can we just have a conversation? I'm really sorry about what happened on New Year's... I really am. Please - can we just talk?? 

Bruno pressed send, a heavy feeling in his chest. 

He had sent similar messages this week to Jason, at least one a day, but every single time he did the message was just read and not replied to. It was blatantly obvious that Jason didn't want anything to do with him at the moment, and that absolutely broke the Italian's heart. 

This wasn't the longest they'd gone not seeing each other in person, but it was the longest they had gone without talking to one another at all. It had been almost a week now since the new year's party, and since then, Jason hadn't texted back once. It was such a hard thing to have to come to terms with - going from speaking every day to not talking at all. 

Bruno often sat there and wondered what would have happened had they not gone outside and started kissing. If they had stayed indoors and just continued on as they were - would they still be together now? Would anyone have caught them? 

Bruno knew that he couldn't keep up the pretence for that much longer, especially as half the family already did know. But the last place he had wanted anyone to find out was at that party. 

The two ticks went blue on the message, indicating that Jason had read it. At first, Bruno was convinced that he would receive no reply, but a few seconds later, to his astonishment, Jason began to type back a message. 

Jason: sure. Come round now and we'll talk. 

The message was devoid of the kisses and emojis he would normally use, but getting a reply from Jason after a week was the best feeling in the world to him. Getting up, he began to get ready, hoping that when he went over, everything could be resolved between them.

.. 

"Dad, I'm going to miss you when you go away on the tour next week." 

Craig felt a little stabbing pain in his chest as Jess said that. He knew he had to do the strictly tour - he couldn't possibly let the fans down - but at the same time it was going to break his heart to be away from Jess for so long. This would be the longest amount of time he had been without seeing her since they adopted her, and he didn't quite know how he was going to cope. 

"And I'll miss you, darling," he whispered, putting down the sandwich he was eating and giving her a cuddle. They had spent a very pleasant morning making tomato soup together, as Jess had expressed a desire to learn how to cook, and were now eating their creation. "But I'll call you every day to check you're okay, and don't forget that you and Dad are coming to see the show twice!" 

"I know. I'll just miss you," said Jess, a little sadly. "And I'll miss Auntie Darcey and Auntie Shirley, and Uncle Bruno." 

"I know you will, darling. But I promise, the weeks will fly by and then we'll be going to Australia together! And we'll always be together then because I don't have to work at all." Craig kissed his daughter gently on the top of the head. "Mwah. Right, are you going to finish that soup you helped me make earlier?" 

Jess nodded and began to eat the rest of her soup, deciding that she could be sad about barely seeing him when it actually happened. Right now, he was here, and she could spend time with him. And she didn't want to ruin that special time together by being sad. 

"I'm going out for a bit," Bruno announced, walking into the kitchen with his coat on and his backpack on his shoulders. 

Craig usually would have made a snarky comment like Oh, are you going to see Jason? in a really sarcastic tone. But, he could tell that something was not right between them. Bruno had hardly mentioned Jason the last few days, he had seemed really droopy (uncharacteristically for him) and of course there had been the whole thing with him leaving the new year's party early. So instead, he just replied "have a good time! See you later." 

With that, Bruno headed out of the door and climbed into the car, beginning to drive down the lane. As he drove to Jason's apartment, he sang along to a CD at the top of his lungs, trying to distract himself from his worry about what would happen when he saw the Australian again but failing. 

At last, Bruno arrived outside the apartment block that Jason currently called home. Getting out of the car, he took a few deep breaths before heading up to the door, ringing the bell as he always did to indicate he had arrived. 

Within two minutes, the door had been opened, and he was making his way - sedately - up to the door. 

Jason was stood there at the door of his apartment, his hair tousled, his eyes red from where he had obviously been crying. There were huge bags under his eyes as well, suggesting that he had had a fair few sleepless nights since new year. But despite this, Bruno still thought he was the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on, though he inwardly cursed himself for thinking about the Australian in that way. There was hardly any chance of them getting back together - was there? 

"Come in." 

Bruno followed Jason through to the lounge, taking his place on the sofa like he had on so many occasions. After Jason had made them both a cup of tea and offered Bruno a chocolate biscuit, he said quietly, "right then. What do you want to talk about?" 

"Jason... I'm honestly so sorry about what happened at new year," Bruno burst out. "I really am. I can't tell you-" 

"Stop it. You don't need to apologise - it's not your fault. But new year did make me realise something." Jason paused, before inhaling deeply. "I'm sorry, Bruno, but we just aren't going to work as a couple. Not whilst Craig is in the picture. I'm never going to be accepted into your family, and much as I want us to be together, I know it's never going to work." 

"Don't say that, please-" Bruno begged, but was interrupted by Jason saying "I'm sorry, Bruno, but it's the truth. Craig and the entirety of his family think I'm a cheater, and it's obvious that I'm going to break Craig's heart by coming back. Sue made that quite clear." 

"Sue only said that because she thinks you did cheat-" 

"I know why she said it. And as she said, I'm going to ruin Craig's life by turning up again. So it's either we live a lie for the rest of our lives and never tell Craig or anyone else that we are dating, or we just remain good friends. And as much as that breaks me to say, Bruno, I see no other option." 

"There has to be another way," Bruno insisted, tears filling his eyes. "There just has to be. I'm not giving up on you this easily." 

The two of them sat in silence, contemplating the situation. 

"Bruno, the thing is, I don't want you to think I don't love you," Jason broke the silence. "I really do love you. And I can't see myself in a position where I don't love you. But I just don't think that we can ever work as a couple, not considering mine and Craig's history. Think about it. His whole family know what happened between us - or think they know what happened. They all think I cheated, and I don't think there's any way that we can ever date whilst we have that looming over us." 

"Do you think we could date if the Horwoods knew you weren't unfaithful?" 

"Oh yeah, because they'll definitely take my word for it just like Sue did on new year," Jason said with heavy sarcasm. 

"I think - I think if you could get one member of the Horwoods to believe you - then they could help you convince all the others. Why don't we call Sue over and explain it all to her?" 

"Oh yeah, like that's going to work. Bruno, not only does Sue think I cheated on her brother, she never liked me in the first place. She always said - she just didn't like me. There's no way you can convince her." 

"Why didn't she like you? There must be a reason." 

"There were so many reasons, Bruno, but one of them was that I was too judgemental and too outspoken. Craig's a very outspoken person, but she always said I took it to the next level and could sometimes be very rude - and it's true, back then I didn't know how to keep my mouth shut. I literally had no filter and it got me into trouble sometimes." 

"Did you ever do anything truly terrible or unforgivable to her?" 

"Well, no, I didn't. I had a fair few arguments with her but that was mainly me defending myself because she disliked me so much. I didn't feel her treatment of me was fair, so I argued back a lot. But I never did anything to her she couldn't forgive... I don't think at least." 

"Well then, what's to say she won't forgive you?" 

"There-" Jason stopped, realising that there was nothing, apart from the cheating thing, that Sue could realistically hate him for for the rest of their lives. 

"I think we should call Sue over, and allow you to rationally and truthfully explain to her that you didn't cheat on Craig. And show her the evidence you have to show you didn't cheat." 

"What evidence?" 

"The Facebook page of the man she thinks you cheated on her brother with! You showed me it the other day." Bruno looked deep into Jason's eyes. "Look, Jason, Sue isn't an unreasonable woman. She's just the most protective sister in the world and can't bear to see her brother hurt." 

"You're a very persuasive man, you know," Jason chuckled, ruffling Bruno's hair. 

"I love you. And I'm not giving up on you that easily. I really want us to work out." 

"And I want us to work out, too. More than anything. I'm just trying to think of the feelings of those around us, that's all."

.. 

It took quite a bit of persuasion from both of them, but Bruno and Jason managed to convince Sue to hear Jason out. She agreed to come round to the flat, though she still didn't sound entirely happy about it. 

Whilst they waited, Jason collected his thoughts and decided on what he was going to tell her. Bruno respectfully stayed silent, scrolling through his phone, anxious himself about how Sue was going to react. 

Twenty five minutes later, just as they were beginning to think she wasn't coming, the bell rang. Getting up from the sofa, Jason went to let her in, his heart pounding inside of his chest. He was so nervous. 

"Come in," he said quietly, holding open the door for her, before leading her through to the lounge. 

"Well then, what do you want to tell me about so urgently..?" Sue asked, rather coldly, taking a seat. 

"Sue... there's something I need to explain to you," Jason began, a little nervously. "You see... your accusations about me being a cheater on New Year are completely and utterly false." 

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to believe that," Sue snapped, getting up from her chair. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses, Jason. In fact, I'd think more of you if you just-" 

"Sue, please, hear me out," Jason begged, taking her arm and pulling her back down. "That man that you think I cheated on Craig with... is straight. He has never had any romantic feelings for a man, and he never will. And I know you can't just take my word for it, so I've got some evidence to prove that I'm not the cheating, lying bastard you think I am." 

Getting up from his seat, he handed Sue the photo that Craig had jumped to conclusions over. 

"Do we seriously look like a couple in this photo? I could fully understand you thinking I was cheating if I was kissing him or something, but all I'm doing is sitting on his back. And look-" he took out his phone, and logged onto Facebook, trying to find a certain photo. "I've got even more evidence that I didn't cheat. Look at this." 

Sue gasped as she looked at what Jason was showing her. 

It was a Facebook post, that had been posted for what some people call "Throwback Thursday". It was the same photo that Jason had just shown her, and the caption read: 

twenty years ago now, what an amazing time away with my wonderful friend Jason Gardiner! The wife and kids were greatly missed but I had the best time ❤

"So... so you didn't cheat?" Sue choked out, realising only now that she had falsely accused her brother's ex all along. She felt so bad now for the way she had treated him at new year, accusimg him of the unforgivable and insulting him. 

"No, I didn't. And I never would. Like I told you, I think cheating is unforgivable. Plus, I know full well what happened between Craig and Damon. Do you really think I'm that bad that I would do the same thing he did?" 

"Jason, I'm so sorry," Sue burst out, standing up and enveloping the Australian in a hug. "I really am. I honestly thought... can you forgive me?" 

"Of course I can. I honestly see why you thought that I was a cheater. You didn't like me anyway, even before this whole thing, and so it wouldn't have been hard for you to think I was capable of that." 

"But still, it was very wrong of me to accuse you of something without even hearing you out. I really am sorry, Jason. But - there is one thing I still want you to do." 

"What's that?" Jason questioned, looking at Bruno.

"I'm fully okay with you two being in a relationship, if that's what you two want-" 

"Oh, it is. It really is," Jason winked across at Bruno, and Bruno could tell in that one glance that they were well and truly back together. 

"But, I do not want my brother to find out about you two the same way that I did. If you don't tell him yourself and he finds out through someone else or finds you two at it, then he'll be even more annoyed. So I want you two to both come back to the house, and then I want you to tell him yourselves that you are a couple. It will hurt less that way." 

"Understandable," Jason nodded, "and of course we'll tell him. Come on then, let's go back to the house." 

.. 

"Where's Craig?" Sue asked, walking into the kitchen, where Jonathan was baking a cake. He had really gotten into cooking and baking since falling in love with cooking fanatic Craig and loved to make all sorts of new things- even though today he was keeping it simple with a chocolate cake with chocolate icing. And rainbow sprinkles, naturally. 

"He's outside playing swingball with Jess," replied Jonathan, as he decorated the cake with the beautiful chocolate icing that he had made himself. "Why?" 

"Jason and Bruno want to tell him something," Sue replied. "They're waiting in the living room." 

"About their relationship?" Jonathan asked, causing a look of shock and annoyance to cross the Australian woman's face. 

"Wait.. you knew about their relationship?" 

"Yeah. I've known since Benidorm." Jonathan spread the icing evenly over the cake before putting the spoon back into the bowl, deciding Jess might want to lick it out. 

"You've known for nearly a month? And you didn't say anything to Craig?!" 

"Well, no.. we all know how he feels about Jason." 

Slightly irritated by how she had falsely accused Jason of infidelity, Sue snapped "and you were going to let him run the risk of finding out the same way I did? Coming across them at it? You know how much Craig dislikes spontaneity - goodness, I thought you were a better boyfriend than this, Jonathan!" 

"Hey, hey, what's going on..?" Craig came in, holding a swingball racket in his hands, having just finished a rather exciting game with Jess. "Why are you angry with Jonno, Sue? He won't have done anything wrong." 

Seeing Jonathan was getting a little teary, Craig pulled him in for a hug, patting his back gently. 

"Craig, there's something we need to tell you," Bruno said quietly, coming through the door. 

"What's that?" Craig asked, looking straight at him. "And who's we?" 

Jason came through the door just then and slipped his arm round Bruno's waist, taking a deep breath as he prepared to break the news. 

"Craig... Bruno and I are in a relationship."

There was a long silence as everyone waited with bated breath to see how a frozen Craig would react. He had clearly been taken off guard by this news. 

"Well," he choked out at last, after realising he hadn't said anything, "well, at least you bothered to fucking tell me before I caught you both fucking!" 

And with that, he left the room, heading upstairs to process the news alone. 

"Well... that went about as well as I expected it to," Bruno started, but Sue shushed him. 

"He'll be fine. Just give him some time to process the news alone." 

"Hello!" Jess walked in from the kitchen, her face flushed, her swingball racket still in her hands. "Oh, hi, Jason!" 

"Hi, sweetie," Jason nodded at her, smiling. "Hey," he turned to Bruno, "Jess doesn't know our big news yet, does she?" 

"No, she doesn't! And now she's the only member of this family that doesn't. You tell her, Jason." 

"What don't I know?" 

"Well, Jessica, you're going to be seeing a lot more of me now," Jason explained, "because your uncle Bruno and I are in a relationship." 

"Are you?" Jess asked excitedly, giving a little leap. 

"Yes! Is that okay with you?" 

"Of course! I'm very happy for you," Jess replied, and went over and hugged both the men, truly delighted for her uncle. 

..

Upstairs in his shared bedroom, Craig was sat with his head between his knees, trying to process what he had just been told. 

He just felt - so conflicted. He was obviously happy that Bruno had found someone to make him happy - Bruno was Craig's best friend and he definitely deserved happiness. 

But did it really have to be with the man who broke his heart all those years ago?! Of all the people it could be... why did it have to be Jason Gardiner? 

Wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes, Craig got up and opened the door to his side of the wardrobe. Taking out the box filled with letters that Jonathan gave him for Christmas, he took out the envelope with today's date written on it and opened it up. He needed some positivity in his life right now. 

Dear Craigy, it read in Jonathan's rather messy handwriting, have I ever told you that you're the most attractive man I ever met? Well, if I haven't, it's the truth. I've thought that ever since I first laid eyes on you - your smile, your hair, your... just everything about you is so attractive. 

Whatever you may do today, make sure to do it to the best of your ability! As you always do. Keep smiling and keep dancing, and always remember that you are the most important person in my life (along with our little Jess of course). 

I love you more than you'll ever know. 

Lots of love, 

Jonno xxx

As he read the beautiful message that had been written for him, a smile broke out on Craig's face and all the conflicting feelings and sadness regarding Jason being Bruno's boyfriend went away. Jonno really thought those things about him?

He felt like the luckiest man in the whole world, having someone in his life who thought that much of him. 

Getting up from his position on the floor, Craig tucked the box back in the wardrobe, and then made his way downstairs, feeling ten times better than he had a few moments ago. He practically skipped down the stairs and into the lounge, where everyone was waiting together. 

"Thank you, Jonno!" Craig cried, running over to Jonathan and giving him a big hug. "For the letter..." he whispered softly, so that only the gardener could hear. 

"You're more than welcome, Craigy," Jonathan whispered back, hugging him close. 

Looking over Jonathan's shoulder, Craig saw Bruno and Jason sitting close together, and realised exactly what he had to do. As the lovers broke apart, Craig approached the new couple, coming to a stop in front of them. Everyone held their breath in case Craig was about to hit them, but it turned out there was no need. 

Craig bent down and hugged Bruno, whispering congratulations into his ear. Then, breaking apart from his friend, he stretched out his hand and politely shook Jason's. He didn't say anything, but his action suggested that even if he wasn't entirely happy about Bruno's lover being Jason, he was accepting. 

"Right, how about I make some dinner?" Jonathan suggested, getting up, patting Craig on the back to indicate his pride. "I was thinking maybe seafood lasagne? With a regular lasagne for Jess, because she doesn't like seafood." 

"Yes please!" Craig's face lit up at the mention of his favourite dinner. "You're the best, Jonno." 

"Now now, we all know you're just saying that because I'm making your favourite dinner," Jonathan laughed as he made his way to the kitchen. 

"Jonno? Because it's getting quite late... you wouldn't mind making an extra portion for Jason, would you?" Craig suggested, to the shock and surprise of everyone in the room. 

"Awwww, Craigy. I've actually already invited him to eat with us tonight, but that's such a lovely thought of yours," Jonathan replied, feeling the utmost pride in his boyfriend. "Now guys, you wait in here and I'll get some seafood lasagne on!" 

.. 

Dinner that night was such a positive atmosphere, and in Jess' opinion was one of the best family meals she had had since arriving here. She always greatly enjoyed family dinners, but this one was just even more positive and happy than usual and she enjoyed every single second of it. 

The family took their time with their meal, chatting about all sorts of things from work opportunities they all had to their plans for Australia next month. Jason was very excited when he found out that Jess, Jonathan and Craig were going to Australia, and recommended some places to visit, some of which Craig hadn't even thought about going to. 

Once everyone's plates were cleared, Craig had an idea. Whispering it in Jonathan's ear, who nodded his approval, the Australian made his way through to the kitchen. Taking a tube of smarties out of the fridge that he had been given for Christmas by Jess, he pulled out the chocolate cake Jonathan had made and stuck the smarties on it, spelling out "congratulations". 

Admiring his handiwork, he placed the cake on a plate and carried it into the dining room, where the family were waiting. There were gasps all around as he placed the cake down on the table, beaming from ear to ear. 

"Jonno made this earlier, but I thought I'd make a little amendment," Craig said simply, gesturing to the Smarties. "Who wants cake?" 

"Me!" Everyone said together, so Craig headed back into the kitchen for a knife, and came back out and began cutting up the cake, making sure to give everyone an equal sized piece. 

Once everyone had a slice of cake, Craig also poured everyone a glass of wine (all except for Jess, but he poured her a glass of lemonade instead that she pretended was white wine). Lifting his glass up, he cried, "cheers to Bruno and Jason!"

"Cheers to Bruno and Jason!" everyone cheered, before clinking their glasses together and drinking down the contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, there was no way I was ever going to have Bruno and Jason not get back together! Jason's my favourite character in this story, and Bruno and Jason are my favourite partnership in this after Craig and Jonathan, so.... 
> 
> I really hope that this chapter was realistic and that I didn't romanticise anything or make anything seem unrealistic. If I did, though, please feel free to comment and let me know- I love getting feedback. It really helps me become a better writer.


	25. uncle Jason

“Now then, what's this part of a plant called?" Jonathan asked, pointing to the diagram that he had been using all morning. He had found it on the internet last night and had printed it out, hoping that it would help the little girl understand the topic better. "Come on, you knew it yesterday." 

"The stamen?" Jess guessed, her eyebrows furrowed. 

"Yes! Well done, darling. And how about this one?" 

"Is it the stigma?" 

"Not quite. Have a closer look." 

It was Saturday morning, and Jonathan was helping Jess learn the parts of a plant, possibly his favourite topic. It took him back to the days when he was fourteen and went to Kew for a birthday treat, and he made an 8 page project about it that he shyly presented to his classmates. That project had received 3 housepoints, a standing ovation from his class, and it had been all people talked about for the rest of that week. Little did he know that a few years later, he would be training there. 

"The style?" 

"Yes! Good girl. And finally, what part is this?" 

Jess smiled. This one was easy. "The petal!" 

"Well done! Do you know, little Jess, plants were my favourite topic when I was at school? I loved biology in general, it was my best subject, but plants were my most favourite topic. I once did a project on Kew Gardens, where I ended up working and training, and I got so much praise for it! It was 8 pages long... I'll have to see if I can.." 

Jonathan suddenly became aware that Craig was watching them and stopped immediately, flushing red. "I'm sorry, Craigy! I'll stop rambling now." 

"Don't apologise! I love it when you talk about gardening - your face just lights up and it's adorable," Craig giggled, placing a plate of gingerbread men he had just made in front of his two favourite people. "Anyway, I know this isn't a particularly healthy breakfast, but I just came in to give you these. I've got you some juice as well- if you just give me a second." 

"Thanks, Dad!" Jess beamed, as Craig put a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice before her. "I love you." 

"I love you too, sweetheart." Craig placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Right, little Jess, we'd better get through this science work because you're being picked up to go out in an hour," said Jonathan sensibly, picking up the pen once again. "Okay so... what does the stamen do?" 

Jess sighed. The truth was, she didn't really want to go out with Jason this evening, even though he was taking her out to see a movie. 

Last time they had gone out together, a few days ago, he had shouted at her, told her off in public for wanting to know about why Craig hated him so much. Jason had immediately thought that he maybe overreacted a little bit, but still believed that the telling off was necessary because she had been rather invasive with the questions she asked. 

She didn't really want to go out with him again – at least not alone – but at the same time she wanted to see the movie. They were off to see Mary Poppins Returns, which had come out last month and had been extremely popular with the viewers. Jess had actually seen it with her family a couple of weeks previously, but Jason had invited her to go and see it with him too, and she really had enjoyed it. 

Bruno, seeing Jess’ reaction, came through the door and asked “hey Jonathan, mind if I borrow Jess a minute?” 

“Okay. But please make it quick, Bruno – Jess still has biology work to finish,” Jonathan replied. He was always very easy going, but his daughter's education was something he took incredibly seriously. “None of your rambling on for an hour.” 

“I promise you, it’ll be quick. Come outside with me, Jess.” 

Curiously, Jess followed Bruno out into the conservatory, where they were out of earshot. Sitting down, Bruno beckoned Jess to sit on his lap, putting his arm round her as she sat down. 

“Don't you want to go out with Jason tonight?” he got straight down to the point. 

“Not really...” Jess admitted, deciding that telling the truth was better than lying, even if she did sound a little impolite. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to be rude.” 

“I know you’re not. But why don't you want to go out with Jason? I thought you got on really well with him. And you really enjoyed the movie when you came with us.” 

“He got angry at me the other day... and shouted and I’m just worried I upset him or that he might still be angry at me or not like me because I upset him,” Jess said softly, as Bruno listened gravely to every word she had to say. “And I’m worried that I might upset him again today. I asked him why Dad doesn't like him and he shouted and told me to mind my own business..” 

“Okay. Listen to me, my darling,” Bruno said seriously, lifting Jess' chin up. “Number one, Jason could never hate you. Jason loves you. Number two, some bad personal things happened when they were younger, okay? That’s why neither of them want to talk about it. I know you probably meant well with asking, but it was a complicated and difficult situation and not really something they want to talk about. Today when you're out with him, just don't bring it up and treat him with the same respect you treat everyone here. Does your dad ever have to shout at you?” 

Jess shook her head. 

“Have Auntie Darcey or Auntie Shirley ever had to shout at you?” 

Jess shook her head again. 

“Exactly! Now, tonight, go out with Jason, apologise to him for what happened the other night, and put it behind you!” 

.. 

“Jason, can I talk to you for a minute please?” 

Jess was still upstairs in her room getting ready to go out, having just finished her work for the day with Jonathan. Bruno, who was slightly concerned about what Jess had told him, decided to have a chat with Jason. He didn't want to break Jess' confidence, but he felt it was something that needed to be said. 

“Of course, my love.” Jason followed Bruno out into the garden. “you're looking very serious. It's not about us, is it?” 

“No! We've been through so much as a couple, I’m not about to dump you or anything,” Bruno laughed at this ludicrous thought. “No. I had a chat with Jess about an hour ago. And she's really worried.” 

“Really worried about what?” 

“She’s worried that you don't like her anymore because you shouted at her,” revealed Bruno. “I’ve been trying to reassure her that of course you like her – she's a bit worried about tonight.” 

“Oh, bless her,” sighed Jason, suddenly looking very sad. “I did shout at her – but I wasn't horrible or anything. I just told her off because she was being very invasive and quite insulting. She kept asking why Craig doesn't like me, and then made a joke about us having dated in the past. Of course that hit a bit too close to home for me.” 

“Of course it did,” Bruno nodded, understanding. “I think...” he was interrupted as Jess came in, all dressed and ready to go out, looking a little bit nervous. 

“Hello,” she said softly, pulling her woolly hat further down to cover her ears. 

“Hello, sweetie!” Jason beamed, beckoning her over for a hug. “Ready to have some fun?” 

Jess nodded, though she didn't say anything. 

Taking hold of her hand, Jason led her out to the car, waving goodbye to everyone else and promising to bring her back straight after the movie. 

In the car on the way to the restaurant, Jason played music at full blast, singing along in a hope to try and get Jess to sing along with him. He had chosen a quiet, village pub nearby, where he knew there would be options for both of them and which was within fairly close proximity to the cinema (ten minute drive). To his delight, Jess started singing along when a song came on that she knew, and their voices harmonised together beautifully. 

“You're such a good singer, Jessica,” Jason praised her, as they pulled up in the carpark of the pub. 

“Thank you,” Jess said quite shyly. 

“No, I’m serious! You completely blew me away in Benidorm the other week. And that time we all had that family sing song, remember?" 

"Thank you! You're really good as well," Jess replied.

"Awww, thank you, darling! That's very sweet of you," Jason smiled, opening the car door and getting out. "Come on, you! Let's go and get some food." 

Heading inside the cosy country pub, Jason and Jess were immediately shown to a table and had menus placed in front of them. After being asked what they wanted to drink, the waitress left them in peace for a few moments to make their choices. 

"What do you fancy, Jessica?" Jason asked, as he closed his menu, having decided on a steak pie and chips. 

"I'm thinking... could I have the giant Yorkshire pudding, please?" Jess asked, showing Jason the option in the menu, although he could find it himself. "And though it's probably weird to say this, can I have some garlic bread too?" 

"Of course! You can have whatever you like. Good choice, though maybe a little unconventional," Jason smiled at her, taking her menu as she closed it and placing it on top of his own. 

"This is such a lovely place, isn't it?" he tried to make conversation. "It was actually Bruno who suggested it to me - I was originally going to take you to Gino's, but it's so far away from the cinema that we wouldn't be able to eat and get there in time for the movie." 

"Gino's was nice," Jess replied, "but sadly, I didn't get to eat my food there. It was really nice though and Uncle Bruno really likes it there." 

"I know," Jason chuckled, knowing all about Bruno's love for Gino's. In fact, not a few weeks ago, Bruno had been taking Jason on a surprise date, and that had been exactly where they ended up. 

"Your Uncle Bruno took me on a date there the other week. It was very nice, apart from the fact that he spent twenty minutes talking to Gino in Italian and I had no idea what the hell they were on about!" 

"It was the same when I was there," Jess laughed, remembering the conversation the two Italians had had. "Do you not understand Italian either?" 

"Apart from the basics, no, I don't," Jason replied. "I speak fluent Spanish though, as you may have noticed when we were in Benidorm. I used to live there, you know?" 

"Did you?" Jess asked, still a little shy. 

"Yes, I did! I moved over there to live with my then partner. Unfortunately, we broke up a few years later and I moved to Australia for a year, and then back to England. I really loved it there, though." 

The waitress came over to take orders, before leaving the drinks with them and heading off to give them some privacy to talk. 

"Jessica... please could I talk to you about something quickly?" Jason asked a few minutes later, making Jason, who was watching the world go by, jump. 

"Of course!" Jess replied, turning to him and giving him her full attention, although she wondered inside her head whether she was going to get told off again. "Have I... have I done something wrong?" 

"No, of course not! There was just something I wanted to have a little chat about," Jason said, reaching over the table and taking hold of her hand. 

"What's that?" 

"I just want you to know that, even though you may not be any blood relation to me at all and even though I'm not the one that adopted you, I do love you. I might shout at you and get angry and tell you off, but just because I do that doesn't mean I don't like you or that I'm going to stay angry for weeks. I'm sorry if I upset you last week, but I only did it because I wanted you to learn not to be so invasive. What happened in my past isn't, without sounding harsh, any of your business, and if I say I don't want to talk about something, it means that I don't want to talk about it, and doesn't mean you should continue questioning me. Okay?" 

Jess nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"When your dad and I were younger... some things happened between us that made your dad grow to hate me. It's a long and complicated story, and a lot happened which I don't really want to explain. Do you understand?" 

Jess nodded again, the tears beginning to fall down her face. 

"Come here," Jason held out his arms and Jess got up from the chair and moved round the table to accept the hug. "Why are you crying, silly?"

"Sorry..."

"Hey, don't say sorry! I just want you to know that I'm not angry at you for what happened any more... and that I love you very much," Jason told her, rubbing her shoulders tenderly. "Bruno told me that you thought I didn't love you any more, and I want you to know that nothing could stop me loving you. Certainly not something small like you being a little bit invasive."

Jess smiled, wiping away her tears with a napkin. 

"Everyone makes mistakes sometimes," Jason reassured her, continuing to rub her shoulders. "Your dads make mistakes, your aunties make mistakes, hey, even I make mistakes! We're only human. It's just important that we learn from them. And I'm not angry any more, I promise. I don't think any less of you." 

"Thanks, Jason," Jess smiled, cheering up a little. "I'm really sorry for being invasive." 

"That's okay, darling. Thank you for saying sorry so nicely," Jason accepted her apology, giving her a kiss. "Hey, I think that's our dinner. Go and sit back on your chair, there's a good girl."

Jess went round the table again and sat down in her place just as the waitress brought over their food. Hungrily, the pair began to dig in immediately, both giving little hums of appreciation as they ate. 

"Enjoying that?" Jason grinned. 

"Yes thank you, Uncle Jason!" Jess nodded, before realising what she had just said. She hadn't meant to call him Uncle Jason. It had just somehow.. slipped out.

"It's all right, darling," Jason reassured her, with a laugh. "You can call me Uncle Jason if you like - in fact, I'd love it. That's what I am, after all, isn't it?" 

Jess nodded. "So you don't mind?" 

"Of course not! In fact I'd be honoured. I'm your uncle's partner, so that's what I technically am." Jason began to laugh. "And somehow, I don't think Auntie Jason has the same ring to it." 

Jess burst out laughing, thinking of calling Jason her auntie. "No, I don't think it does." 

.. 

"I can't wait to see this movie," Jason admitted, as they took their tickets and headed into the cinema. "I've wanted to see it since they announced it, but I never got to go and see it over the Christmas period." 

"I loved it!" Jess cried excitedly, beginning to run up the stairs to choose their seat. "Come on, Uncle Jason!" 

"Jessica, stop running," Jason told her firmly but kindly, gently grabbing hold of her arm. "It's not appropriate to run in the cinema, is it?" 

"No, it's not. I'm really sorry, Uncle Jason," Jess stopped immediately, suddenly looking very sad. She had promised herself she would be good and behave from now on when she was out with her uncle or with any member of her family, and he was having to tell her off already. 

"Hey, hey, don't be sad, silly! It's okay," Jason smiled at her, patting her gently on the shoulder. "Thank you for being such a good girl and stopping when I asked. Now, how about we grab some popcorn before the show starts?" 

"Could I please get some sweets instead? I don't like popcorn." 

"Of course! You can have whatever you like," Jason replied, taking her hand and helping her down the stairs. "Go on, let's go and get some, shall we? I'll wait for you by the counter." 

Jess filled up a bag of sweets with her favourites - smarties, jelly babies, love hearts and two sweet necklaces - and handed it over to Jason, joining him in the line. 

"At some point, you'll have to come out on a cinema night with me and the godkids," Jason said to Jess, as he handed over the money to the woman behind the counter. "It's one of our favourite things to do together - going for dinner and watching a film afterwards. We'll definitely have to arrange it." 

"I'd love that!" Jess exclaimed. Jason mentioned his two godkids a lot, and she really wanted to meet them both - particularly Adelina, who had sent her a message on Jason's phone after seeing a video of her singing in Benidorm, to congratulate her. 

"Well then, I'll arrange something. It probably won't be until Easter, because that's the next time that Adelina will be in the UK, but we will definitely sort something out." 

Having paid for their snacks, the two of them headed into the actual cinema, which was actually relatively quiet for a Friday night. 

"Good girl. Thank you for walking so nicely," Jason praised her, as they walked up the stairs to choose their seats once again. 

"I'm really sorry I ran earlier, Uncle Jason. I was just excited about seeing the movie." 

"It's okay, darling!" Jason said cheerfully, not sounding at all angry or annoyed. "Don't worry about it - it's all been forgotten. I just don't want you to get hurt or told off - that's all. From what I've heard, falling on stairs or getting shouted at by an employee isn't much fun." 

Jess laughed. "Okay, I won't run up the stairs again. And thank you for buying me these sweets." 

"Heavens, you don't need to thank me for that. It's my pleasure, darling."

They settled down into their seats, choosing two quite high up in the building so that their view would be even better. 

"Come here, we need to get the obligatory cinema photo," Jason laughed, pulling Jess close to him and snapping a selfie of them both. "Gorgeous. I'll post that later on." 

"Could you send that to my dad, please? I'd like to put it in a frame to put on my desk. I got some photo frames from Dad for Christmas and I've been putting some family photos in them." 

"Awww, sweetie! Of course I can!" Jason nodded, touched by her explanation, and immediately opened up his WhatsApp chat with Jonathan and sent it to him. "There we go, all sent." 

"Thank you so much, Uncle Jason!" 

"You're welcome! And now to sit through 20 minutes of trailers waiting for the movie to actually start!" Jason joked, and Jess laughed out loud, feeling so much more comfortable and happy with him now that she knew he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two people I want to credit/thank for this chapter: 
> 
> 1\. xTabithaNala , my wonderful friend, who gave me the whole idea for why Jason shouted at Jess (originally it was going to be that she was rude to someone in a supermarket but I just couldn't make that one good enough for some reason) 
> 
> 2\. My friend and ghost writer, Jess, who wrote her own interpretation of this scene a few months back (something we very often do) and who inspired me with the talk they shared at the restaurant. 
> 
> Thank you both very much!! 
> 
> Next chapter will feature the strictly tour, and I for one am excited to get it out to you. Stay tuned for that if it's something you want to read 😊


	26. reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things before we start. 
> 
> 1\. I know that Birmingham is the opening show, but I just chose Birmingham for them to visit because I've actually visited it myself. 
> 
> 2\. I can't remember the order in which the show/dances went so I've just made it up. 
> 
> 3\. This is the longest chapter yet - over 5 and a half thousand words. Oops. 
> 
> 4\. Enjoy :)

Craigy 💃🏿❤: good morning, my gorgeous boyfriend. I can't wait to see you and Jess tonight, I've missed you both !! Let me know that you get here okay xxx

Jonathan beamed as he saw the notification flash up on his phone. Without doubt, these last two weeks had been extremely hard - in fact, it was one of the longest periods of time he had ever been without seeing his Craigy. In previous years he had travelled around the country with them, but that just wasn't possible now that he had Jess, and though Jonathan was perfectly okay with that, he wasn't going to lie and say he didn't miss Craig terribly. 

Today, after two weeks of being separated, they were finally being reunited. Jonathan, Jess and Jason were going to see the strictly tour in Birmingham tonight, and stay over in a hotel with the family and return tomorrow. They were all incredibly excited - Jonathan to be reunited with Craig, Jason to be reunited with Bruno, and Jess to be reunited with... everyone. She had missed her family so much - not having them around all the time had been extremely hard to get used to. 

The day that the family had had to leave for the tour had been a very tearful one indeed. Craig especially had found it very difficult to leave his daughter, and even though he had tried to stay strong when saying goodbye, he had unashamedly cried once their car was out of sight of the house. 

"Oh, darling. Please don't cry." 

Craig bent down to hug Jess as she finally let her tears fall. She had tried so hard to be brave about her family having to leave to go on tour, but it had finally hit her that she wasn't going to be seeing them for two weeks. 

"I'm going to miss you," Jess wept into his shoulder. 

"I know, darling, and I'm going to miss you too! I wish I could just bring you along with me, but it just wouldn't be practical." Craig rubbed her back gently. "Come on, please don't get upset. You've got Dad and Uncle Jason, and it'll only be two weeks and then you'll all be coming to see the show!" 

He kissed her gently on the cheek, wiping away her tears. "And we can video call every day in the morning and the evening, if you like. We might be busy, but we can squeeze in time for a video call twice a day." 

"I'd like that," Jess replied, burying her head in his neck. "I'll miss you." 

"And I'll miss you too, sweetheart," Craig whispered, stroking his hand up and down her back. "Hey, come on now. Stop crying, or you'll make me cry!" He chuckled. 

Jess tried to stop crying, not wanting to upset her dad just before he had to go away. Wiping away the last of her tears herself, she whispered, "bye bye, Dad." 

"Goodbye, sweetheart," Craig whispered, giving her a final kiss on the cheek and a final hug before straightening up. "If you need anything, you can always call me or text me. I'm only a message or phone call away." 

"I love you," Jess gulped, waving her hand as Craig got into the car with the rest of her family - well, all except for Jason and Jonathan, who were standing behind her. 

"I love you too, my baby girl. Bye now," Craig smiled at her and blew her a kiss as Darcey started up the engine and began to drive down the lane. 

Jess waved until the car was out of sight, her eyes filling up with tears again as she realised they had really gone. 

"They'll be back before you know it," Jonathan said comfortingly, rubbing his daughter's shoulder. "Now, I know something that will cheer you up. How about we all go out for ice cream?" 

"But we haven't even had breakfast-" 

"So what? You only live once. I think we can afford to have ice cream for breakfast, just this once." 

Jonno 🐻❤: and we can't wait to see you! Jess hasn't stopped talking about it for days... Jason's also so excited to see the show!! 😜❤xxx

Craigy💃🏿❤: must that guy really come?! 😡xxx

Jonno🐻❤: oh craigy, please don't be like that..... 😔 xxx

Craigy💃🏿❤: all right, I won't be rude about it! I was just saying.... does he really have to?! Xxx

Jonno🐻❤: yes he does, because he's part of the family now, being Bruno's boyfriend and all. He can't wait to see the show!! Xxx

Craigy💃🏿❤: fine, I guess I can deal with him being there. Anyways, let's stop talking about bloody Jason. What time are you getting the train? Xxx

Jonno🐻❤: 8.00... Speaking of which, I'd better go and wake Jason and Jess up now. Speak later on, craigy 😘xxx

Craigy💃🏿❤: okay. Love you lots, Jonno xxx

With that, Jonathan climbed out of bed and headed across the landing to wake up Jason. He had stayed the night to make things easier, and because he did feel a bit lonely, all alone in his little rented apartment. He had slept in Bruno's room, and right now, was curled up on Bruno's bed, hugging one of the pillows (Bruno always slept with about six pillows). 

"Jason, it's time to wake up," he shook the Australian awake. 

Jason groaned and stretched before opening his eyes and rubbing them. "Not already?!" 

"I'm afraid so," Jonathan laughed, "get up." 

"I didn't sleep very well last night," Jason admitted as he stood up, running his fingers through his hair. "I was an insomniac for several years, and even though I'm not anymore, I do still have trouble sleeping sometimes." 

"Oh... I never knew, I'm sorry," said Jonathan sympathetically, patting him on the shoulder. 

"Don't say sorry," Jason replied, matter of factly as ever. "It's not your fault. Anyways, why don't you go and get ready? I'll go and wake Jessica up." 

"That would be amazing, thank you!" Jonathan nodded, and headed off to his room with the intention of getting ready and finishing off the packing he hadn't finished the night before. 

Jason quickly dressed in a casual shirt and a pair of jeans before padding across the landing to wake up his niece. Jess was curled up small in her bed, breathing heavily, the covers pulled up so high only a few strands of her dark brown hair were visible. 

"Wakey wakey," Jason cooed, pulling the duvet off of her and tickling her gently. "Good morning, darling girl." 

"Too early. Why are you waking me at 7am?" Jess groaned, obviously not remembering what was ahead of them that day. 

Jason burst out laughing. "Oh my God, you sound so like your dad. Has anyone ever told you that?!" 

"Do I?" 

"Yes! Now come on, you need to get up. We're leaving in an hour. It's tour day!" 

"I didn't sleep very well last night," Jess admitted, as she sat up and turned on her bedside light so that she could begin to get ready. "Sometimes I wake up in the night for no reason." 

"Me too. I didn't sleep very well last night either actually. But oh well, we can have a nap on the train if we like." Jason gave Jess a small hug - they really had become much closer since their cinema trip. "I'll leave you to get ready, all right? Your dad and I will be downstairs in the kitchen." 

"Okay! I'll be down in a few minutes, Uncle Jason!" Jess chirped, and moved across to her wardrobe to choose something to wear. 

.. 

After a quick breakfast of toast and marmite and a last check to make sure that they had absolutely everything they needed, the trio left the house to catch their train. It didn't take them long to arrive at their train station - a fifteen minute walk - and they arrived just in time. 

On the 2 and a half hour train journey, Jason and Jess both slept, Jess cuddled into Jason, Jason's head lolling against the window. Jonathan, who had slept well the night before and wasn't tired, alternated between rereading Lord Of The Rings and messaging Craig, who was beyond excited knowing that his two favourite people were coming to see him that night. 

Several times throughout the train journey, Jonathan tore his eyes away from his book or phone and gazed at the two people sleeping directly opposite him. He just felt so lucky and privileged to have them both in his life - his gorgeous daughter, who was an absolute credit to him, and Jason, who had become a very close friend of his the last few weeks. They had really gotten to know each other since the others had gone on tour and he had gained so much respect for the man who had been through so much more than most people even knew about. 

It seemed like no time at all before they were pulling up at their destination, and Jonathan regrettably had to wake both Jason and Jess. Both protested a little, but they felt much more refreshed now that they had had some extra sleep. 

"Right. How about we go and put our luggage at the hotel, then go out, do some shopping, and get some lunch?" Jonathan suggested - he had made a small plan inside his head on the train. 

"Sounds perfect," Jason nodded, taking hold of Jess' hand, who was skipping excitedly. "What do you think, Jessica?" 

"I like that idea!" Jess agreed. "How far is our hotel?"

"Literally just round the corner," Jonathan laughed, pointing in the direction of their lodgings. "We can't get into our room till 2, unfortunately, but we can leave our bags in reception and they'll look after them." 

After quickly checking in and asking the receptionist to store their luggage away somewhere safe, Jonathan, Jess and Jason headed into town. 

"How about going to the Bullring?" Jason suggested suddenly. 

"What's that?" Jess asked, still holding her uncle's hand (she hadn't let go since they got off the train), and her dad's in the other. 

"It's a massive shopping centre, darling," Jason explained, "and it has a massive statue of a bull outside." 

"Is that where it gets its name from?" 

"Well, not from the bull specifically, no. I'm not actually sure where the name comes from," laughed Jason, making a mental note to look it up later. 

.. 

"Enjoying that, little Jess?" 

Jess nodded happily as she chomped her way through her burger. After a couple of hours of shopping, they were sat in McDonald's, having some lunch before heading back to the hotel to get ready. "Yes, thank you!" 

"Good! Eat up, because I don't reckon we'll get much of a chance to eat before the show finishes tonight," Jonathan told her, munching his way through his own burger. 

"I can't wait to see Bruno again," Jason sighed happily. "He told me that he's got his own little piece in the show, but he refused to tell me what he's doing. I've been trying to get it out of him for two weeks, but he's being extremely stubborn." 

"Craig won't tell me anything either," Jonathan laughed, "he keeps telling me that it needs to be a surprise." 

"I must admit though, I got so annoyed with him the other night," Jason laughed, taking out his phone. "Bruno has a very annoying habit of messaging me completely random things at random intervals, usually in the middle of the night. And this is what I received the other night." 

He held out his phone to the family and showed them the messages that he was referring to. 

Bruno: Jason

Bruno: Jason? 😘

Bruno: JASON!🗣

Bruno: JASON!!!! 

Bruno: OH MY FUCKING GOD WAKE UP NOW!! 😡😡

Jason: for the love of God, Bruno, it's three in the morning! What?! 

Bruno: IT'S THE ANNIVERSARY OF I'M STILL STANDING SOON!!! 

Jason: Bruno.... did you actually just wake me up from my sleep to tell me that it's the anniversary of a music video soon?! 

Bruno: not any old music video, Gardiner. The music video that I, the love of your live, appeared in!? 

Bruno: anyways, I'm tired now. Goodnight, mi amor 😘😘

Jason: goodnight, Bruno, and thanks a lot for enriching my brain with this information at an ungodly hour of the morning 

Jason: I still love you though. Very much 😘😘😘

"That is such a Uncle Bruno thing," Jess laughed, having to be patted on the back by Jonathan because she was choking on her chips. 

"He is the most annoying person I ever met," Jason replied, rolling his eyes. "But... also the most entertaining person I ever met, and the most adorable." 

"When did you actually meet?" Jess asked, then realised that might sound invasive and she had promised her uncle Jason that she wouldn't be invasive any more. "Sorry... that isn't any of my business." 

"No, it's fine, sweetie! It's not personal at all. Basically" Jason began to laugh, "I got lost on the way to the supermarket, and Bruno found me and took me there himself, as he was headed there himself. We got talking and - and that was how it all started, really." 

"So basically, you're together by fate." 

"Yes! I guess you could say that." 

.. 

"Would it be okay if I came and got ready in your room?" Jason asked, as they got into the lift to take them to the fourth floor. They were, fortunately, on the same floor as the rest of the family. "Just because Bruno hasn't given me the key to our room." 

"Of course you can," Jonathan nodded, the doors to the lift opening. "I was going to suggest it, anyways." 

"Dad, please may I have a bath when we get into the room?" Jess questioned, practically skipping along the corridor with excitement about seeing the tour in a few short hours. 

"Of course you can, sweetheart! You can go first if you like, Jason and I never take very long to get ready," Jonathan chuckled, as they arrived in front of their door. "We've got a couple of hours." 

"Oh, I can get ready in ten minutes if you really want me to," laughed Jason, opening the door with the key reception had given them. "So go ahead, Jessica." 

"Thanks!" Jess replied, running into the room excitedly and throwing herself onto the bed to test it. 

"Jessica, don't do that, please. We don't want a broken bed," Jonathan said firmly. 

"Sorry, Dad. I was only trying to test the bed to see how soft it was," Jess said, hanging her head sadly. 

"That's okay, sweetheart. I'm not angry- I just don't want you to get into trouble for breaking the bed," Jonathan smiled, giving her a little hug. "Good girl for stopping. Anyways, why don't you go and have a bath? Do you want me to run it for you?" 

"Yes please!" Jess nodded, cheering up immediately.

Jonathan swiftly ran Jess a bubble bath, adding lots of bubbles because he knew that Jess loved bubbles. Once the water was exactly the right temperature, not too hot and not too cold, he called the little girl in, before closing the door and going back into the bedroom so as to give her some privacy. 

Jess hopped into the bath, sighing contentedly as she stretched back and let the warm water rush over her body. Bathtime had become one of her favourite times - at the children's home baths had never really been allowed because there were so many people living there, but she now had one most nights at home and she loved it. 

She lay there for about twenty minutes, just relaxing, before realising that maybe she had better get a move on so Jason and Jonathan could get ready too. Reaching upwards with great difficulty, she grabbed the shower nozzle and pulled it down so she could wash her hair. 

Once all the shampoo had been rinsed out her hair and all the soap off her body, she pulled the plug and jumped out, wrapping a fluffy towel around her as it had gotten cold. Drying herself off, she padded into the bedroom, the towel still covering her to keep her modest. 

"I'm finished," she announced to the two men. 

Jonathan looked up from his book and smiled, "good girl. I'll go and get ready now, if that's okay, Jason." 

"Of course it is, mate! I only take ten minutes, like I said. Just need a quick shower and to get dressed," Jason replied, closing his own book. "Hey, Jessica, do you want me to do your hair for you?" 

"Can you do hair?" Jess asked. 

"Of course I can! In fact, I'm pretty good at it. I'm no good at make up though, but your dad is excellent at it" laughed Jason, standing up. "Hey, go over to the other side of the room and put on your pyjamas, and then I'll do your hair for you." 

Jess immediately did as she was told, slipping on her oversized bed shirt and pyjama bottoms before running back over to Jason and sitting down at the dressing table. 

"Now. How do you fancy waves for tonight?" Jason suggested, producing some tongs from his bag. 

"Yes please!" Jess nodded eagerly. 

"Coming up, my darling," Jason said in an overly posh accent, before beginning to work his magic on Jess' hair. 

.. 

"Jess, darling, you look gorgeous!" 

Jess smiled nervously as she stepped out of the bathroom in a cobalt blue, long sleeved velvet top, a pair of leggings, and a pair of black boots with the tiniest heel on them. Darcey and Shirley had taken her shopping straight after Christmas and helped her, with some money she received from Jason, to pick something to wear for the occasion. 

"Thank you, but are you sure I shouldn't wear a dress or something?" Jess asked. She had also applied a little bit of pink lipstick, though not too much. 

"No! You look perfect as you are, gorgeous girl," Jonathan reassured his daughter. "Mwah. Jason, you've done an amazing job with her hair." 

"Oh, it's nothing," Jason said modestly, chuckling. "I love doing hair." 

"Come on then, you two! Let's get going," Jonathan said cheerfully, handing Jess her coat and slipping on his own. "We don't want to be late for such an important event!" 

The three of them headed downstairs in the lift and, after saying goodbye to the receptionists, strolled towards the venue, a ten minute walk away. As they approached the arena, there was already a long queue of people waiting to get in, and the trio joined the back of the line excitedly. 

"Uncle Jason, did you watch strictly before you met uncle Bruno?" Jess questioned, as they waited for the doors to be opened. 

"Shhhh!" Jason hissed at her, though not fiercely. Fortunately, no one appeared to have taken any notice. "Darling," he got down to her level and whispered into her ear, "people don't know that Bruno and I are dating yet." 

"Oh. I'm really sorry, Jason," said Jess sadly, leaving out the uncle this time. 

"Hey, it's fine," Jason reassured her, patting her shoulder. "But no, I didn't really. I've certainly not been to a tour like this before!" 

"Do Dancing On Ice do a tour?" Jess asked, changing the subject slightly. 

"Yes! I don't know if I'll be doing it this year, though," Jason replied, "depends on what else I have on." 

"If you do do it, can we go and watch? Please?" 

"Of course! Even if I don't do it, I'll take you," Jason promised her, as the doors to the venue opened and people began to enter. "Come on! Let's go inside." 

"Wow! It's massive!" Jess' jaw dropped. "I could never perform on a stage that big." 

"And I think in a few years and a bit of confidence, you could!" Jonathan chimed in passionately, as they tried to find their seats. They were front row, in some of the best seats in the arena. "Now come on, let's go and get our seats and get ready for the show to start!" 

Finally arriving at their seats, Jess sat down in the middle of the two men, marvelling at the amazing view she had. She couldn't believe that, in a few short moments, she would get to watch her family live for the first time on this massive floor, doing what they did best. 

"Photo time!" Jonathan announced, pulling out his phone and snapping a selfie of the three of them together. "I'll send this to Craig to let him know we arrived okay. Right then, say cheese!" 

"Cheese!" 

.. 

Jonno 🐻❤: we're here! I can't wait to see you perform 😘😘xxx

Craigy💃🏿❤: omg you made it!!! Ahhhhh I can't wait to hug you!! 😘😘xxx

Though he sounded excited in his texts, Craig was actually extremely nervous. The show that he had directed himself was about to be performed with two of his favourite people watching, along with the rest of the audience expecting an amazing show. Every night, he was nervous about the show - but tonight, the nerves were ten times bigger. 

Jonno🐻❤: we're so excited to see you!!! We know you'll be amazing 😘😘xxx

Craigy💃🏿❤: awwww thank you, my teddy bear 🐻I cant wait to see you after the show!! It's been so long. Tell Jess from me that she looks gorgeous 😘😘xxx

Jonno🐻❤: I will do! She's beyond excited at getting to see you perform tonight. Jason's really excited too! He told me to wish you all good luck xxx

Craigy💃🏿❤: well, tell him thank you. Anyways, I need to go warm up. See you when I'm looking at you, teddy! I love you so so so so so much 😘😘xxx

Jonno🐻❤: I love you more than you'll ever know. Now go out there and smash it like I know you can! See you soon 😘😘xxx

"Craig, are you okay? You've been pacing up and down for the last five minutes!" 

Craig immediately stopped in his tracks to see a rather concerned looking Faye Tozer in front of him. 

"Sorry," he said quickly, feeling rather embarrassed, "it's just - Jess and my Jonno are here to see the show tonight and I'm so worried that something is going to go wrong and this is the production that I've created and I'm just -" 

"Craig, breathe," Faye reminded him, with a chuckle. "I do get how you're feeling, though. Michael and Benjamin came to see me a couple of nights ago, and remember how nervous I was? But I promise you, you've got nothing to worry about. What you've created is incredible and even if something goes wrong, it doesn't matter. They will love it no matter what!" 

"I know.. I just really want to make them proud of me. And I want to show Jess - it's the first time she's ever seen me perform live - what you can achieve with hard work and determination. It's just so much pressure." Craig ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Craig, trust me, that little girl will be watching on in absolute awe of you tonight. All her family, in fact! Every single one of you judges are amazing. And Jonno - goodness me, Craig, you could fall on your backside, break the scenery, become unable to speak and accidentally call me Lisa, but Jonathan would love you just as much and be as proud of you. I promise."

"Thank you, Faye, I needed to hear that. And best of luck to you and Giovanni! Though you don't need it - you two have been brilliant throughout this tour!" 

With that, Craig jumped up, hugging the singer before running over to join everyone else in a warm up to The Greatest Show. 

.. 

"And now, please welcome, our judges!" 

No one screamed louder than Jason, Jonathan and Jess as Craig, Darcey, Shirley and Bruno made their entrances. Craig appeared to be looking round for someone, his eyes scanning the people before they rested on the little trio in the front row. Waving wildly, he beamed from ear to ear, knowing that he had to give a good performance. 

"So, Craig," Ore asked, as they sat down at the judging desk, "we all know that you play the 'nasty judge' on strictly, but do you loosen up a bit on tour?" 

"No," Craig replied simply, making everyone laugh. "I had a lovely day today though. I went shopping at TK Maxx with the gorgeous Dame Darcey, and there were people everywhere taking photos with me, people touching me... I haven't been touched in months, so it was quite nice actually!" 

"What the actual hell?" Jonathan cried indignantly. "I'll have him know it's only been two weeks!" 

After a quick chat with Bruno, Shirley and Darcey, the dancing commenced. First up was Ashley and Pasha with an incredible jive, which had scored the first perfect 40 of the series when it had been performed in Blackpool. It scored 40 once again, all four judges blown away. Then came Lauren with her jive to Girlfriend, a song that Jess very much liked and sang along to in her seat, making Jason and Jonathan smile. Then there was Faye with a perfect 40 scoring showdance, and Graeme with his jazz routine that had been one of his highest scoring numbers of the series. Finally, there was Stacey and Kevin with their beautiful and extremely moving American smooth based around Les Miserables, and then to end the first half of couples dancing, Joe and Dianne with their showdance, scoring 39 points overall. 

"This show is amazing!" Jess exclaimed, as Craig stood up from the judging desk for a little section he was doing with Ore. This was one thing that unfortunately, Jonathan had been unable to avoid on social media - he had seen a video of this on his Twitter the other day. Ore and Craig were to reprise the table jumping trick that Ashley and Pasha included in their jive, with Shirley and Darcey taking on the responsibility of whipping out the tablecloths from underneath them when they jumped. 

"Wow!" Jess shouted as the two men jumped right in time, the tablecloths pulled out swiftly from underneath their feet. "That was amazing!" 

A pro dance closed the first half, and immediately a rush of people stood up, to go find a bathroom or buy a programme or something like that. Jess, Jonathan and Jason however remained in their seats, chatting about the first half and how amazing it had all been. 

"Your dad just messaged," Jonathan told Jess, showing her his phone. "He said he hopes you're enjoying the show and that he can't wait to see you after the show." 

"Say thank you and that I can't wait to see him too," Jess beamed, flicking through the programme that Jason had bought at the start. "I've missed my family." 

Before they knew it, the second half was starting. It opened with a slow group dance, then the couples dances began once more. The two girls wearing Joe Sugg merchandise behind the little trio groaned and protested very loudly when Craig refused to give Joe and Dianne a ten once more for their energetic Charleston to Cotton Eye Joe. 

"Just wait till the last show, he'll give a ten then, guaranteed," Jason turned round to them. "It's all a game he's got going on with them and the fans." 

The couples dances were over all too soon, and then there was a big surprise in the form of Bruno singing, which almost caused Jason to pass out with shock and excitement. He didn't take his eyes off his boyfriend throughout the entire song, and when the song ended, he screamed and cheered louder than anyone else in the entire arena. 

"Wasn't that amazing?" he gushed, making both Jess and Jonathan smile and exchange looks. 

In what seemed like no time at all, the end had come and it was time for the winners to be announced and a final group dance to take place. 

The winners were announced as Joe and Dianne, which meant their winning streak was continued, and the fans in the audience were extremely content with that result. 

The eight minute, finale group dance was beyond incredible. Jess was extremely excited to see that all four of her family members had a small dancing part in it; Darcey dancing a small piece heavily based around ballet, Bruno and Craig dancing with Luba and Dianne to Dancing Queen, and finally, Shirley cha-chaing to Boogie Wonderland with the male professionals. At the end, everyone got a standing ovation, and Jess was actually quite sad to get up from her seat and begin to make her way to the back of the arena, where Craig had told them to wait. 

"Okay, can we please all agree that the best part of that was Bruno singing?!" Jason exclaimed, as they finally got out the arena in the huge crowds. "My God, I never knew he was that amazing! I'm so proud, oh my God!" 

"Hmmmm.. maybe the second best part," laughed Jonathan. "I'm sorry, but everything Craig did has to take first spot." 

"Yeah but... Bruno," Jason said dreamily, coming to a stop at the back door. "Just... wow! Just when I thought I couldn't love him any..." 

"Jess! Jonno!" 

Craig came dashing out the back door just then, his arms outstretched, positively running towards his two favourite people. Jason stood back to let the fathers and daughter hug, watching on as they were happily reunited. 

"I've missed you so much!" he exclaimed, tears shining in his eyes as he hugged the life out of them both, the two people that he had missed beyond description. Touring was one of his favourite things to do, but he genuinely missed being at home and getting to spend quality time with his favourite people, and seeing them again was the most amazing feeling. 

"And we've missed you! You were amazing tonight," Jonathan gushed, "absolutely amazing. Beyond incredible. I'm so proud of you." 

"Jason!" Bruno shouted, before launching himself at his boyfriend, almost knocking the Australian flying. "Did you enjoy the show, my love?" 

"Of course I did! And you singing was the highlight," Jason began to gush once again. "I couldn't understand a word of the song apart from 'Americano' but where the fuck have you been hiding that voice?!" 

"Jason?" 

Jason swivelled round to see Craig standing with his hand outstretched. Politely, he took hold of his fellow Australian's hand and shook it gently. 

"Thanks for coming." 

"You're welcome, Craig," Jason smiled, relieved that it hadn't been anything bad. "You were all amazing. I'm proud of you all." 

"Auntie Shirley! Auntie Darcey!" Jess ran towards her aunties, who were laden with bags, having been put in charge of collecting up everything. 

"Oof! Hello, lovely," Darcey pulled her niece into a tight cuddle. "I've missed you! Did you enjoy the show?" 

"Yes! Your dancing was amazing!" Jess exclaimed.

"Awww, thank you, babygirl. That's really sweet of you." 

"Right, here's what I think we should do," Craig said, as they began to head back to the hotel together. "Jess, I'm just warning you now sweetheart, there will be lots of fans when we get back to our hotel." 

"Will there be paparazzi?" Jess asked, looking rather frightened.

"There shouldn't be. But if there is, you can walk with me," Jonathan reassured his daughter, taking hold of her hand. "The paps are never interested in me." 

"What I think we should do is pop to the supermarket quickly, get some snacks for the room, and have a picnic in one of our rooms," Craig suggested, his tummy rumbling as he spoke about food. "What do you think?" 

"Sounds great!" everyone agreed. 

"Then let's go!" Craig laughed, practically skipping along the pavement, so happy to be reunited with his favourite people.


	27. broken the streak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jason :(

Jasongardinerofficial: if it's worth having, it's worth fighting for. I love you with all of my heart ❤

thebrunotonioli: he's everything I'll ever want, and everything I'll ever need. jasongardinerofficial, you are my 🌍. I really am so lucky ❤❤😘

"The fans officially know about us!" Bruno burst into the kitchen where the family were all making dinner together. It was the night before Jonathan, Jess and Craig headed off to Australia for two months, and the family were going to have dinner together for the last time in a while tonight. 

"Hooray!" Jonathan cheered, running over and enveloping them both in a hug. Everyone followed suit - well, all except Craig, who merely nodded and said "congratulations" in a rather flat voice before turning back to mashing the potatoes. 

"You two really are so adorable," Darcey said softly, as she opened her Instagram to the two photos at the top of her timeline. "Ashley Banjo has already commented, look, Jason! And some of the strictly professionals."

"My mum's just messaged too," laughed Jason, as his phone pinged with a message. He smiled down at it before turning off his phone, deciding he would reply to it later. Right now he just wanted to soak up family time. 

"I told her a couple of weeks ago and she adores Bruno already. She says that she wants to meet him so badly, and that one day, I'm to bring him over to Australia so he can meet the family." 

"And I have so many friends in Italy that are dying to meet you!" Bruno cried, beginning to help chop the vegetables. They were all going to have a roast dinner, even though it wasn't a Sunday, and they had all been assigned to making different parts of the dinner by Craig. Jess was helping Craig mash the potatoes, Bruno and Jason were in charge of chopping the vegetables, Shirley was on Yorkshire pudding duty, Darcey was in charge of the roast beef, and Jonathan was making the gravy. "One day you have to come to Italy with me. We'll see all the best things there are to see, and eat in the best restaurants... we could even make vlogs out of it, I know! We could even call them "Bruno and Jason's Italian..." 

"Bruno, can you get those vegetables chopped and stop daydreaming about Italy please?" Craig snapped, and Bruno immediately began to slice up the carrots, Jason helping him. 

"Are you all packed for tomorrow...?" Darcey asked conversationally. 

"We sure are!" Craig nodded, a huge smile spreading across his face with the knowledge that soon he would be reunited with his Australian family. "We spent most of the afternoon packing, didn't we?" 

"I'm happy to give you a lift tomorrow morning, if you like," Jason offered, slicing up the last of the carrots. "Bruno and I will gladly be your chauffeurs." 

"That would be great! Thank you so much, Jason," Jonathan beamed, and through gritted teeth, Craig also thanked the man he disliked being around so much. 

"What time do you need to leave at?" Jason questioned.

"Well, our flight is at 8 in the morning, so I think we should get there for around 6," replied Jonathan, showing that he had really mapped this all out in his head, "give us time to have breakfast and get checked in and everything. So maybe leave around 5?" 

"That's fine," Jason nodded, "perfectly fine. Right, mi amor?" 

"Of course it is. Early mornings are my thing!" 

"Can't relate," Jess muttered under her breath, making everyone laugh. 

.. 

"Guys, I have some exciting news to tell you all that is going to be announced tomorrow," Craig said excitedly, standing up from his chair as if he was about to make a speech. "When we go to Australia, I've been offered a job for ten weeks." 

Jonathan smiled proudly, cutting up his Yorkshire pudding into smaller pieces. He already knew this news. A few nights ago had been their four year anniversary and he had gone to see Craig on tour and spend the night together, leaving Jess with Jason, and Craig had told him this news. 

"What's that?" Darcey questioned, as she helped herself to some more vegetables. 

"Well. Do you know who Todd McKenney is?" Craig asked the table at large. 

The one and only person who nodded their head was Jason. "Yes. He's an Australian entertainer and used to be a judge on Dancing with the Stars Australia. I've met him a few times, and he's actually-" 

"No one cares how many times you've met him, Jason," snapped Craig, before regaining his composure. "But yes, Todd McKenney was a judge on the Australian version of Dancing With The Stars. And a week today, the show is coming back to TV." 

"And what's this got to do with anything?" Bruno enquired. 

"Well, Todd was originally asked back to be a judge, but due to personal reasons, he can no longer commit to it," Craig went on, a smile spreading across his face. "So, they needed a fab-u-lous replacement. And that replacement... is me!" 

"You're the new judge?" Jess gasped, almost choking on her roast beef in surprise. 

"In one!" Craig cried excitedly. "Yes, I am! Monday nights on Channel 10 - for you guys, if you want to watch me that is, that's Monday mornings, bearing in mind the time difference." 

"Of course we'll watch you! Craigy, I'm so proud of you, darling." Darcey stood up and enveloped her friend in a huge hug, before the others followed suit, forgetting about their dinner momentarily. 

"Who's in the line up?" Bruno asked, as they all sat back down again. 

"I don't think you'll know most of them," Craig said honestly, "apart from maybe Jason." He rolled his eyes at the Australian sitting opposite him, before taking out his phone and listing everyone. 

"Miguel Maestre, a presenter. Curtly Ambrose, who is a cricketer. Michelle Bridges, who was a trainer for The Biggest Loser. Denise Scott, who is a Studio 10 presenter and comedienne. Olympia Valance, who used to act on Neighbours..." 

"I know who that is! Her sister Holly was on Strictly a few years ago," Darcey recalled. 

"Cassandra Thorburn, who is an author. Constance Hall, who is a blogger, writer and designs her own clothes. Courtney Act..." 

"Don't tell us, we know who that is," the whole table, except Jess, chorused. 

"Jett Kenny, a model. Jimmy Rees, a presenter. Samuel Johnson, who's a radio presenter and actor. They're the ten contestants." 

"I've heard of every single one of them," Jason laughed, taking a sip of his water. The family had cracked open a bottle of wine, but he wanted to stay sober tonight. 

"And people care that you've heard of every single one because...?" Craig couldn't help but say, frowning, before he was interrupted by Jonathan. 

"Craigy, do you fancy going in the hot tub tonight?" he asked softly. "When everyone else is asleep? It'll be a good way to relax before bed, we've got a long day tomorrow." 

"That sounds gorgeous, Jonno. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Craig replied sweetly, leaning over and kissing him on the lips. "It's a date." 

.. 

After dinner was finished and the plates were cleared, the family curled up with a movie on as a relaxing activity before bed. Jonathan and Craig cuddled up under a blanket together on the sofa, deciding to go in the hot tub once most of the others had gone to bed - so that they could spend some quality, uninterrupted time together. 

The truth was, Jonathan wanted to know exactly why Craig was so against Jason. What it was that made him so hostile, he didn't know. He wondered if at some point he could try and get Craig to open up about it, especially as tonight, he could see that he was struggling with everything. 

Craig didn't snap for no good reason. That, he knew. So there must be something going on between them.... 

Jason, who was cuddled up with Bruno's head on his lap, reached for his phone where he had left it charging and turned it on. He wanted to see if people had anything to say about the post he had posted, see whether or not the paparazzi had made stories on it yet. 

They had done - and the public had plenty to say - but not what Jason had hoped. There were admittedly lots of congratulatory comments, saying how cute the two of them looked together and how happy they were to hear this news. But, on both posts, there were also the bad comments. Not even bad - hateful, unforgivable comments insulting the two of them, mostly because of their age gap and their being homosexual. 

For Jason, the most hurtful comments weren't the ones that insulted their sexuality, it was the ones that insulted him personally, saying that he wasn't good enough for Bruno. 

Bruno deserves better than to be in a relationship with a fourth rate human being such as Jason Gardiner. 

If I were Bruno I would have hung myself by now having to put up with THAT piece of shit. 

All Jason's famous for is insulting people left right and centre and killing their confidence - Bruno can do so much better than him. 

Jason you disgust me!! Why don't you do everyone a favour and just- 

Jason couldn't stand to read them any longer. As he turned his phone off, he felt his heart beginning to beat faster, his forehead starting to become damp with sweat, himself becoming more and more lightheaded by the second. He knew what was happening to him - he knew these signs all too well. 

"I'll be - I'll be back in a sec," he stammered, getting up from the sofa and positively running out of the room, making a beeline for the bedroom he shared with Bruno whenever he was over. 

Sitting down in a corner on the floor, Jason huddled up and allowed all of his emotions to be released, feeling so disappointed in himself.

A few years ago, panic attacks had been a daily part of Jason's life. There had been a time when, almost every single night, he had woken up in the middle of the night, struggling for breath and with his heart pounding. There had been a time when he had been constantly on edge, struggling just to get through the days, becoming an introvert who was, quite frankly, afraid of the outside world. 

Things had gotten better for him, and he was no longer as anxious, but he still did get panic attacks from time to time. The last time he had had one properly was seven months ago just before he met Bruno - his longest streak to date, and a very proud achievement of his. Even when he felt one coming on at the party a few weeks ago he had been able to control it and stop it before it began. But tonight, he had broken the streak he was so proud of and he couldn't have felt more ashamed of himself. 

"Uncle Jason?" 

It was Jess, who had crept out of the room whilst everyone was engrossed in the movie and come to check that her uncle was okay. 

"Are you - are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," Jason replied curtly, although he clearly wasn't. "Or rather, I will be. I'm just... as you can see... finding it hard to breathe right now." 

"Don't cry, Uncle Jason. What happened?" 

"Jessica... would you mind leaving me alone for a little bit, please?" Jason replied, probably a bit too harshly. 

"What's going on? Are you okay, my love?" Bruno came rushing into the room, and one look at his boyfriend told him that he was certainly not okay. "Jess, would you mind leaving us alone for a while, please? Go back downstairs and finish watching the movie." 

"Of course. I'm sorry, uncle Jason," Jess apologised, looking a little sad. 

"Don't be sorry, baby," Jason spoke up. "Thanks... thanks for trying to help." 

As soon as Jess had left, pulling the door closed behind her, Bruno sat down on the floor and pulled his boyfriend into a huge hug, after first gaining consent to do so. Resting Jason's head against his chest, he stroked his back gently, just sitting silently until he calmed down at last. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, passing him some tissues to mop himself up. 

"Just people being shit on social media," Jason answered, wiping his eyes. "I know I shouldn't let people's opinions get to me, and usually, I don't. But some of these - have you even looked at the things that people have been commenting on our posts?" 

Pulling his phone out his pocket, Jason began to read some of the most hateful comments written mostly by people who called themselves fans of Bruno's. As he read them out loud, his voice began to crack again, and Bruno took away his phone and pulled him back into a cuddle. 

"I get the picture," he said softly. "I get it. Don't read any more of them, please. Because they're just making you even more upset- and none of them are true - you know that, right?" 

Jason looked doubtful. 

"Not one of them is true. I promise. And if my fans can't accept the man I'm in love with, then they sure as hell aren't my fans. Give me a second." 

Taking out his own phone, Bruno began to type at speed. Jason wondered what on earth he was doing. Replying to every nasty comment on the posts, maybe? 

But when Bruno finally showed him, a few moments later, he almost burst into tears again - however, this time, the tears were of happiness. 

thebrunotonioli: good evening. This is my boyfriend. I know that some of you may not be happy with the announcement I made earlier, and that some of you may not like the man I'm in love with. That's okay. But what isn't okay at all is commenting hateful things on mine and Jason's posts, trying to hurt us both. What disgusts me most is that some of these people have the audacity to call themselves my fans. Let me tell you something - you aren't a fan if you can't accept the man I'm in love with and just be happy for us. Whatever happened to being kind? I have nothing else to say on the matter (well actually I do but we would be here all night if I said all I wanted to) so I'll just leave you with this. Keep your hateful opinions about me and my love to yourselves, and take a long hard look at yourself. jasongardinerofficial, I love you and never doubt that. As I said before, I am the luckiest person in the world to have you as my boyfriend. 😘😘😘

"Thank you so much, Bruno," Jason breathed, reading it over and over again. "You didn't have to do that for me." 

"I did," Bruno replied simply, "they deserved to be told. I'm not having them bring you down. Not today, not ever." 

"Bruno...? I just feel so pathetic... I used to have panic attacks on the daily and I went almost seven months without a panic attack and now I've had one and I just feel so..." 

"Hey, don't feel bad about yourself!" Bruno cried. "Seven months is a pretty damn good achievement, Jason. Considering the fact that you used to constantly have them... is that the longest time you've ever been?" 

Jason nodded. "Yes. I nearly lost it at New Year, but I got out of there and managed to quickly calm myself down before I had a full-on panic attack. But tonight... I couldn't." 

"See, something to be proud of! And next time, you'll last even longer, I bet. It's not your fault, my love, please don't be hard on yourself." 

"Thank you so much, Bruno. I love you." 

"And I love you too. Siempre recuerdas- tú eres el amor de mi vida." 

.. 

"There, how does that feel?" 

"So fucking good," breathed Craig, moaning with pleasure as Jonathan massaged his back. "You give the best massages." 

"Do I actually?" 

"Yes! No one does it quite like you. It's just the same as seafood lasagne. You make the best seafood lasagne, and you know why that is?" 

"Why's that?" Jonathan blushed, finishing the massage and pulling Craig close to him, cuddling him as they luxuriated in the hot water. 

"You have a special ingredient that you add to both each and every time. Love."

"Awwww. Craigy," Jonathan went even redder. "You really do say the most adorable things sometimes." 

"Are you looking forward to Australia?" Craig questioned, after a brief silence, both of them just enjoying the feeling of being together and the hot water. 

"I couldn't be more excited if I tried," Jonathan replied sincerely, slipping his arm round his boyfriend. "Ten whole weeks in a beautiful country with the best in laws I could ever ask for... and getting to spend time with my two favourite people... what more could I ask for? Are you excited?" 

"Of course I am! It's my first trip to Australia as an official dad! And I get to see all my gorgeous friends and my family and spend time with my two absolute favourite people to exist - excited is a bloody understatement," Craig gushed. "I feel like a child on Christmas Eve, just wanting the night to fly by so that Christmas morning can arrive!" 

"These next few weeks are going to be super exciting! We definitely need to pay a visit to Bondi Beach - the significance of that place. And we need to take Jess to see some incredible theatre as well and go to Dancing with the Stars and, and-" 

"And of course we'll go on lots of dates," Craig chipped in, sweetly nuzzling Jonathan's cheek. "In fact I have the perfect idea for a date." 

"What's that?" 

"It's a surprise, Jonno! But you'll love it, I promise. And of course we have Jess' birthday party. I was thinking actually - how about we invite the rest of the family over to Australia for her birthday to surprise her? Bruno, Shirley and Darcey I mean... and I guess Jason will have to come too." 

"That sounds like the most amazing idea! And Jess' birthday is after Dancing On Ice finishes as well, so Jason will be free after that I think. Craigy?" 

"Yes, my gorgeous teddy bear?" 

"What happened between you and Jason? Don't pretend you haven't been struggling tonight, because I know you have. I know you too well, Craigy. I know that you wouldn't act the way you act towards him without a valid reason and I remember you said the first time we saw him with Bruno that you hadn't seen him in a long time for a very good reason. Do you want to talk to me about it?" 

Craig looked into his boyfriend's deep brown eyes and wondered if he could talk to him about it. But the truth was - he didn't know where to begin explaining it. With the exception of his close family, those being his mum, sisters and brother, no one knew about what had gone on between him and Jason and he had always kept it that way. It wasn't something he had ever really opened up about to anyone. 

"You can tell me anything, Craigy. You know that." 

"Well," Craig tried to work out how to word it, "Jason and I do have some... history, shall we say. It's complicated and well... bad enough that I don't want him anywhere near this house or anywhere near our family. It's just... hard for me to have him around, and that's why I'm struggling with the whole going public thing..." 

"Oh, Craigy." 

Jonathan didn't question him further. Instead, he just pulled him close to him, placing a gentle kiss on his neck as he cuddled him close. 

With this new knowledge, he realised he had been right. He had known Craig for too long to know that he wouldn't be as hostile as he was towards Jason without a good reason, and there was a reason. He wondered what it was - he assumed it was an argument or something like that - but he could see how difficult Craig had found saying those few short sentences on the matter and he didn't want to upset him with further questions. 

So he left it, just hugging his boyfriend close, feeling a warm sense of pride in him. Jonathan knew better than anyone that Craig hated to open up to people.

They knelt there on the floor of the hot tub for quite some time, silent, just embracing. Neither of them spoke, enjoying the peace and quiet

"Craigy, I hate to break this up, because I'm greatly enjoying it, but I think we should go up to bed now," Jonathan suggested, sounding rather wistful. "We have a very early start and a very long day tomorrow, and we need to get some sleep." 

"You're right, Jonno," agreed Craig, with a regretful sigh. "The flight is never easy and we need to be well rested. Jonno?" 

"Yes, Craigy?" Jonathan smiled as they climbed out of the hot tub and began to dry themselves off. 

"Thank you so much for this. You've made me feel so much better tonight- I really did feel shit with the whole Bruno and Jason thing, but you've made me feel so much better." 

"Awww, did I?" 

"Yes, you did! You have this amazing talent for making me feel better no matter how shitty I feel," Craig told him. "And I sure did feel shitty tonight. Thank you so much for making me happy each and every day." 

"And thank you for making me happy every single day. I bloody love you, Craig Revel Horwood." 

"And I bloody love you too. Now come on, else we won't function tomorrow!" 

And with that, the couple ran inside and up the stairs to their bedroom, giggling, beyond excited for tomorrow and what the day would hold.


	28. the holiday begins!

"Well then, I guess this is it! See you in two months, guys." 

It was the next morning, and all the family had come to wave Jonathan, Jess and Craig off on their travels. Originally, it was meant to just be Bruno and Jason coming along to the airport, but Shirley and Darcey just couldn't resist coming along as well to say goodbye, so had also dragged themselves out of bed at this ungodly hour. 

"I'm actually really going to miss you all," Jason said, hugging both Jess and Jonathan goodbye before shaking Craig's hand. "Have the best time - Australia really is a beautiful country." 

"I'm so excited!" Jess cried, as she said goodbye to her aunts. 

"You're going to have the best holiday, sweetie!" Jason told her, "make sure to call us all lots and tell us all about your adventures!" 

"I will!" Jess beamed, taking hold of her dad's hand as they got ready to go through security. "Bye, everyone!" 

"Goodbye!" they all chorused, as Jonathan, Jess and Craig headed through security controls, waving all the way until they disappeared out of sight. 

As soon as the three figures were no longer visible, Jason, Bruno, Shirley and Darcey began to head back to their car, ready to drive home and get a few more hours sleep. They all fortunately had a day off today, meaning that they could get as much sleep in as they wanted. 

"You know what? I'm really going to miss them," Bruno admitted, arm in arm with Jason. "It's going to be weird missing half our family for ten weeks." 

"It's going to be especially weird not having Jess around," Darcey pressed the button for the lift, "that little girl just has such a presence in the house." 

"She sure does," Jason agreed. "We're all busy, though, so I bet the next few weeks will simply fly by! And soon, we'll be boarding that plane to go and see them ourselves!" 

"I'm so excited for that!" Bruno nodded, excitedly jumping into the lift. "Because I get to meet your family, Jason!" 

"You do indeed, mi amor," Jason nodded, a huge smile spreading across his face. "It's going to be amazing. Roll on March 27th!" 

.. 

"Anyone fancy a McDonald's breakfast?" Craig suggested, as he, Jonathan and Jess made their way to their boarding gate. 

Jess and Jonathan nodded eagerly, as the Australian expected them to. "Please!" 

"I thought that might be the general consensus," laughed Craig, taking hold of both their hands. He was in extremely high spirits, knowing that they were on their way to one of his favourite places on earth. "Come on then, you two! The holiday begins!" 

"I've never had a McDonald's breakfast before," Jess admitted. 

"Well, you're about to have your first one in a few minutes," Craig replied, as they headed towards the fast food outlet. 

"Dad? Will there be paparazzi here or when we get to Australia?" Jess asked rather timidly, sounding rather worried. 

"I don't know. There might be, darling, but there isn't usually," Craig said, hoping he was correct. He knew just how much Jess disliked paparazzi; it was the one aspect of their life she just couldn't get used to. "But if there is, we'll be here to look after you." 

"That's right! We'll always be here," Jonathan reassured his daughter, wrapping his arm around her. "No matter what." 

As they entered McDonald's, which was completely deserted apart from one other family, they decided upon what they were going to have. Jonathan decided to have a croissant and a glass of orange juice, being unable to stomach anything too heavy because he was so excited, and both Craig and Jess decided on sausage McMuffins and bottles of water to keep themselves hydrated. 

"So Jess, after you read through that book on landmarks in Australia, is there anywhere specific you want to go to?" Jonathan asked, as they sat at a corner table, hungrily munching. 

Jess had been given a few books by Sue over Christmas, which provided her with information about all the places in Australia that were worth visiting. Over the last few weeks she had been avidly reading them, learning all about her dad's home country with the greatest interest. 

"Well, I kinda want to go to Bondi Beach," she replied, thinking back to the places she had listed in her journal that Darcey gave her for Christmas, "if that’s okay? It looks so cool!” 

“Of course that’s okay! In fact, we were planning on going there already,” Craig winked. “Bondi is a very special place for me and your dad, you know.” 

“Is it? Why?” Jess asked curiously, munching her McMuffin, which she was greatly enjoying. 

“It was the place that the two of us first talked about adopting a child,” Craig replied reminiscently, thinking back to that day that seemed so long ago but so recent at the same time. “It was the conversation that led us to adopt you.” 

“Dad... I’m glad that you went ahead with adopting me,” Jess said softly, putting down her food and moving around the table to give Craig a hug. 

“Awwww, darling, and so are we,” Craig whispered in her ear, as Jonathan joined the group hug. “You're the best thing that ever happened to us.” 

“Am I really?” 

“Of course you are, sweetheart!” Jonathan confirmed, kissing her gently on the top of the head. “The day we adopted you was literally the best day of our lives.” 

“It was the same for me,” Jess agreed sincerely. 

“Okay, much as I love these emotional conversations, I’m actually going to cry in a minute if we carry on!” Craig, ever the emotional one, laughed. “God, I love you both with all my heart. And this holiday is going to be the best of our lives!” 

.. 

After they had all finished eating, they sat for a few moments to let their breakfasts digest a little before getting up. Walking along the line of little shops and services parallel to the boarding gates, Jonathan stopped outside a small convenience shop, and led Craig and Jess inside. 

"Buy a few snacks if you want, Jess, but don't go overboard as we can't really take food on the plane," Craig told his daughter as she browsed the sweet section eagerly. 

Jess nodded and simply grabbed herself two tubes of Smarties, along with another bottle of mineral water - the latter mainly because Craig had stressed the importance to her of staying hydrated on a long haul flight such as the one they were going on. 

England to Hong Kong, and then Hong Kong to Melbourne, where Craig's family lived, a 21 hour 45 minute flight in total. 

Handing it to Craig, he gave her an approving nod before turning to the lady behind the counter and paying for all the things they had purchased. 

"We've got about an hour till our flight," Jonathan reminded Craig and Jess as they eventually sat down on some of the hard chairs by the boarding gate. The airport had begun to fill up now, although at their boarding gate there were only about 40 people. 

"In any case, I'm going to read the rest of this fabulous piece of literature," he pulled out the book that Craig had given him for his anniversary a couple weeks ago, "till the plane comes." 

The three of them passed the next 45 minutes doing different things to keep themselves entertained. Jonathan read his book, Craig pulled out his lightweight Kindle from his bag and continued to read a book on there, and Jess wrote in her journal. She had been keeping it ever since Christmas and she actually found it very enjoyable, writing down all the amazing things she got up to with her family. 

They were so engrossed in what they were doing, that they almost didn't realise their flight was being called, only realising when everyone around them started getting up and lining up at the gate. 

"Come on, little Jess," Jonathan smiled, taking hold of his daughter's hand and leading her to join the boarding queue. "Let's get ready for the first leg of the journey." 

Showing the necessary documents to the lady, they were allowed onto the plane. It was absolutely freezing outside as they got ready to get on board, and Jess was very glad of the sweater that she had slipped on last minute. 

Inside the plane it wasn't much better, as they had seats relatively near the front and the icy breeze was blowing in through the door, wide open to let more passengers filter through. 

"Here you go." Jonathan, who was sitting in the middle of both Jess and Craig, handed her a blanket. "I always bring some blankets on flights in case it's cold or in case one of us wants to sleep." 

"Thank you," Jess whispered, wrapping it round herself, ironically just as the doors shut. "Dad, I’m a little bit scared about take off.” 

“Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not the greatest fan myself." Jonathan pulled Jess into his side, wrapping his arm round her before doing the same to Craig. "Hey. We can look after each other though, can't we?" 

Jess nodded, snuggling up to him for comfort. 

The rules and regulations of the plane were run through, along with the whereabouts of the emergency equipment, and then the plane began to ascend. 

As the plane lost contact with the runway, Jonathan held his two favourite people closer and stroked his hands up and down their shoulders to comfort them. 

Looking out the window as soon as they were at a constant height, Jess was amazed at just how high up they were. 

"33,000 feet roughly," Craig stated, as though he could read her mind. "Now I’d advise you to settle back and relax, because we're gonna be up here for the next 11 hours." 

.. 

The first 11 hours of the journey actually went quicker than Jess had expected; she had expected it to drag on and on. She spent the first three hours doing some reading whilst listening to her music player, and Craig and Jonathan basically did the same. 

She thought they must have looked like a very educated trio to any outsiders. 

Around two hours into the flight, the flight attendants came round with trolleys of food. Jess wasn't too hungry seeing as she had not long eaten her McMuffin, but Jonathan bought her a SnackPack for later; a little snack box containing mini cheddars, a little tub of pate, a little cheese triangle, and a small kitkat.

A short time later, Jess began to grow sleepy. She had been up for several hours today already, so she inserted her earphones to block out general aeroplane noise, pulled her blanket further over herself and fell asleep, her head resting on Jonathan's knee. 

Jonathan sat reading his book as she tried to sleep, stroking his hand over her back every now and again, and doing the same to Craig when he decided to nap as well. He completely forfeited sleep although he was exhausted, making sure to keep watch over his two favourite people, ensuring that they were okay. 

Jess woke up six and a half hours after she had fallen asleep, feeling a bit more rested, although with her neck aching from being in the position she had been in for an extended period of time. 

"Hello," Jonathan smiled, as Jess sat up. He was still reading his book, Craig snuggled into his shoulder asleep. "Don't be too loud, Dad's still asleep." 

Jess nodded, silently collecting up her snack pack as she was by now starving, and setting up the table. Her breakfast seemed hours ago – well technically it was. 

"I'm just going to order myself some food and get Craigy something to wake up and have," Jonathan told her, as he waved over the food trolley. "Wait a minute and then we can all eat together." 

Jonathan ordered a beef casserole for himself and Craig, before waking his boyfriend up, rather regretfully seeing as he was flat out. 

"Craigy?" Jonathan murmured, gently tickling Craig's cheek. "Come on, wake up, Craigy. I've got you food." 

"Whaaaaaa..?" Craig struggled awake. "Sleepy." 

"I've got you food," Jonathan laughed, kissing him gently on the forehead. "Beef casserole. I can't promise it'll be the most delectable thing in the world, but there you go, I guess." 

"Thanks, Jonno," Craig yawned, and sat up properly, shaking his head to wake himself up a bit more. “Goodness, I’m still so tired. I’ll probably sleep the second half of the journey.” 

"I think I will too," Jess agreed, beginning to spread pate onto a mini cheddar, making a little sandwich out of it. "It passes time and I'm still a bit tired." 

"And I might try to as well," laughed Jonathan. "I'm also exhausted." 

.. 

By the time that Jess had eaten everything, washed it down with a bottle of mineral water, and gone to the tiny little aeroplane bathroom, the plane was descending at Hong Kong International Airport, where they would stop for roughly two hours. 

"Come on, Jess," Craig smiled, taking hold of the girl's hand and leading her gently down the aisle of the plane once everyone else had got off. "Let's go." 

They had to get a small bus over to the terminal, which was absolutely massive inside. Craig, Jonathan and Jess followed a group of people who seemed like they knew where they were going, through security controls again and to their next boarding gate. 

"They get automatically loaded onto our next plane," Craig responded when Jess questioned him as to why they didn't grab and check their luggage in again. 

Sitting down on one of the chairs at their boarding gate, Jess took out her iPad, connected to the free wifi with Jonathan's help, and went onto WhatsApp to send an individual message to each member of the family. 

When they had given her the iPad for Christmas, Craig and Jonathan had decided she could have WhatsApp to keep in contact with them all, but no other social media. She was far too young anyways what with age restrictions being thirteen, and they didn't want her to be exposed to the vast online world at such a young age. They knew just how cruel people could be, a classic example being yesterday when Jason and Bruno had received vile abuse for announcing their relationship, and they didn't want their innocent little girl to be exposed to that just yet. 

Jess☀️: we r at Hong Kong International Airport! We r safe tho a bit tired. Love u and miss u lotz already xxx 

Almost at once there was a reply from Jason (who Craig had allowed, after being tormented by Bruno, to join the group chat), Bruno and Darcey. 

Darcey💄: so glad to hear it lovely! Let us know when you’re in Australia. Shirley is sleeping but I’ll let her know you messaged 😊xx 

Bruno💺: glad you're safe, darling, first half over!! Look after each other on the second half of the flight! Missing you already xxx 

Jason🎎: missing you so much already sweetie! Stay just as safe on the second half of the flight, and be good for your dads, okay? I love you lots xxx 

After informing everyone they were okay, Craig, Jonathan and Jess spent the best part of the two hours they stopped for planning out things that they wanted to do on their holiday. 

"I really want to give you guys a proper tour of Australia," Craig said, as he wrote down in a notebook some of the suggestions. "Sydney is beautiful, and that’s where Bondi is so we will most definitely make that a priority, and then there's Queensland, and of course, my home town of Ballarat needs to be visited." 

"We'll definitely do that," smiled Jonathan. “We'll make sure of it.” 

Before he spoke again, he fidgeted slightly. "And there's a couple days as well where I want to have some time with just Jess, if that's okay..?" 

"Of course!" Craig nodded, with a smile. "That'll give me some time to catch up with some old friends of mine. And there's actually a couple of things I want to do with just you, Jonathan.. Jess can hang out with the family when that happens. Sue and Mum have already offered their services as babysitter!" 

"And some day in Australia, Craig, I want to take you on a special day out," Jonathan said, fidgeting again. "Not sure what date yet.. but we need to do that." 

"Sounds lovely, teddy," Craig beamed. "Our first day I think we should just have a day relaxing around the house because you aren't going to feel up to much, trust me." 

"Good idea," Jonathan agreed. "I'm so looking forward to this holiday! I can't wait to get to Australia." 

"Me neither, it's going to be amazing!" Jess gave a little excited wriggle in her seat. 

The three of them were halfway through planning a day to a large art gallery, when the announcement that their flight was starting boarding came through the speakers. As soon as they heard it, they gathered up all their belongings and headed towards the gate, ready to embark on the second half of the journey. 

.. 

“Jessica, that is not how you spell definitely, is it?” Jonathan said sternly, although not angrily. “Correct it, please.” 

Jess laughed as she crossed out the word and wrote it again, this time correctly. Jonathan was by far the more lenient of her two dads, but when it came to anything academic, a stricter side came out. He took his job as her teacher very seriously, wanting her to be ahead of her peers when she finally went to school at the end of April. 

“That’s better! One day, you’ll learn to get that word right first time,” Jonathan joked, ruffling Jess’ hair. “But apart from that..” he read through the rest of the essay he had set her, “this essay looks excellent! Well done!” 

“Thank you! But Dad, please can I go to sleep now?” Jess moaned, rubbing her eyes. “I’m tired.” 

“Of course you can, but we will need to do school work in Australia every day, you know that, right?” Jonathan said, as he packed away the books and handed Jess her blanket again. 

“Even on Sunday?” Jess groaned – Sunday was the day that Jonathan always allowed her to have off from any school work. 

“No, of course not! I’m not that horrible... who do you think I am, Jessica Horwood? But you do need to do school work every other day, even if it's just a couple of hours,” replied Jonathan firmly, and Jess nodded. 

She really did not want to be doing school work on holiday, but she knew just how important it was, plus she didn't want to argue with Jonathan over something he felt so strongly about.

"Doing school work on Sundays should be illegal," Jess muttered, as she cuddled up under her blanket and fell into sleep once more. 

.. 

As the trio stepped off the plane into the Australian evening air, Jess and Jonathan both agreed that they had never felt so exhausted. Jess had managed to get some sleep on the plane, but this was her first experience of jet lag so she felt awful, and Jonathan had had no sleep whatsoever, so was even worse off. 

"It's the effects of jet lag, darling," Craig told Jess, when she complained of how terrible she felt. "It'll wear off in a few days, don't worry." 

Entering the terminal, they had to wait for our luggage to come around on the conveyor belt. It took a while, and both Jess and Jonathan tried not to fall asleep, which proved to be extremely difficult. Craig tried to keep the duo awake by asking them questions about Australia and what they was looking forward to doing most during their time here, and they answered wearily, trying their best not to fall asleep. 

All of their suitcases finally collected, they made our way to where everyone was waiting for the arrivals to come through. 

As they walked through, a scream came from right in front of them and Jess lifted her exhausted head to see Sue standing there waving, the biggest smile on her face. 

Jess was shattered, but still managed to run to her and give her a huge hug hello. 

"You made it finally!" she cried, excitedly hugging her niece, before hugging her brother and her brother in law. "I thought you'd never get here! It's been an agonising wait!" 

"Those last ten hours really dragged on," Craig admitted, and draped his arm round Jess and Jonathan, his luggage being taken from him by Sue. "Anyways, we're here now, and I think all we want to do right now is eat some food and get into bed." 

"Totally," Jonathan said, and Jess just nodded. 

"We've got dinner at home - Mum made a special dinner for you three," Sue replied with a warm smile. "You can eat that and then you can sleep as much as you like. My God, it is so good to have you all here at last." 

She took Jess' suitcase, as she could see the little girl was exhausted, and took hold of her hand, leading them towards the airport exit. 

"Come on, then," she announced, the happiness at having them all with her evident in her voice. "Let's go home."


	29. perfectly fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my portrayal of jet lag is incorrect, then please let me know. I think this is incredibly unrealistic, but I've never travelled far enough to get jet lag so I can't really describe it from first hand experience x

All the way home to Sue's house, Craig chatted with his sister as Jonathan and Jess dozed in the back seats, the jet lag overwhelming their bodies. 

As he chatted about the flight and everything else in between, he gazed out the window, smiling as he recognised all the places he loved. Being back in his home country was just such an amazing feeling - although he called England home now and simply loved it there, Australia would always be so incredibly special for him. 

Leaning back in his seat, he swivelled around to see Jess and Jonathan cuddled up against each other, arms wrapped round one another, sleeping. Smiling fondly, he nudged Sue, who looked in the rear view mirror and smiled as well as she saw the duo. 

For about the thousandth time since Jess had come into his life, Craig wondered in his head how on earth he got this lucky. He had the best boyfriend in the world, an adorable daughter, and he was in one of his favourite places in the world. 

Could life actually get any better? he wondered, as Sue pulled up outside the house. 

Sue lived with Izzy and Bev in a massive, modern four bedroom house five minutes walk away from the beach. Bev had moved in with them a few years ago, and had just never moved out again. 

“We're home, darlings!” Craig opened the back seat door as soon as Sue had parked properly, and gently shook the two of them awake. “Wakey wakey.” 

“Daddy, I’m still sleepy,” Jess moaned, trying to go back to sleep. 

“I know, darling, but you can't sleep all night in the car, silly,” laughed Craig, helping her take her seatbelt off. “Come on now, let's go inside. We'll have some dinner and then we can all go to sleep.” 

Jess reluctantly climbed out the car, Craig wrapping his arm round her as she was wobbling all over the place. Helping Jonathan out, who was even more unsteady, they headed up to the front door. 

“The rest of the family will come over in a couple of days, give you guys time to get over your jet lag,” Sue informed them, as she slid the key in the lock. “They can’t wait to meet you, Jess!” 

Jess would have answered, but she was far too sleepy to say much. 

“They're here!” Sue called out as they entered the house. 

Immediately, there was a squeal and Bev and Izzy came running out of the lounge to greet the arrivals. Craig immediately went straight to his mum and hugged her tightly, delighted to be reunited with her once more, whilst Izzy and Jess greeted each other. 

Jonathan stood back a little, watching the reunion, a huge smile on his face as he saw just how happy Craig, in particular, was to be here once more. 

“And hello, Jonathan!” Bev cried in her Australian accent, hugging her son in law close to her. “How was the flight? Good?” 

“It was fine! I think we are all exhausted now though,” Jonathan replied, yawning as he spoke. “I think we'll just have some dinner and then get into bed, if that’s alright.” 

“Of course!” Bev exclaimed, leading them all through to the dining room. “Come on in, guys. I’ve got a special dinner for you three to welcome you home!” 

.. 

Dinner was amazing. Bev had made chicken parmigiana and salad for them all, and it was absolutely delicious. There was hardly any conversation as they ate hungrily, only general chatter about how the flight had gone and plans for their time on holiday. 

Halfway through the meal, there was a sudden crash and everyone looked up from their plates in fright to see that Jess had fallen fast asleep, her head crashing into the table as she did so, inches away from her plate of chicken parmigiana. 

Craig laughed loudly. “Looks like someone is sleepy! The flight really does take a toll on you, bless.” 

Standing up, he gently lifted Jess up into his arms. “I’ll just take her up to bed. Be back in a minute.”

“He's so good with her, isn't he?” Sue whispered to her mum as they continued to eat. 

“Definitely. He's fitted into the role of being a father so seamlessly. And so have you, Jonathan..” Bev broke off as she turned to her left and realised that Jonathan had gone to sleep as well, although not quite as dramatically as his daughter had. 

“Oh no, you’re not expecting me to carry him up the stairs as well?” Craig laughed, coming back into the room having got Jess settled. “Here we go.” 

“Craigy, what the fuck are you doing to me?” Jonathan cried, as Craig attempted to lift him up like he had Jess. 

“Trying to get you up to bed, you’ve fallen asleep at the dinner table and almost had your face right in your chicken parmigiana,” laughed Craig, putting Jonathan down on the floor. “Now you're awake, you can walk.” 

Jonathan laughed and said goodnight to the Horwoods before heading upstairs, yawning loudly. He really was exhausted. 

“Right my teddy bear, you lie down and get some sleep,” Craig said, leading Jonathan into the room that they shared whenever they were here and helping him get into bed. Jess would be sharing a room with Izzy, and Sue and Bev of course had their own bedrooms. “I’m just going to go downstairs and say goodnight to the family, and then I’ll come upstairs and we can have cuddles.” 

Jonathan mumbled something incoherent before falling straight asleep again, pulling the sheets over his head. 

Satisfied that his two favourite people were now asleep, Craig headed downstairs to spend a few precious moments with his family before going to bed. He was quite tired himself, but he had had lots of sleep on the plane and was also more experienced with jet lag, so it wasn't affecting him quite as badly. 

“They’re both fast asleep,” he chuckled, as he entered the kitchen, where his mum and sister were both doing the washing up. “I’ll be joining them in a minute, I think. I’m exhausted.” 

“Sounds like a good idea, Craigie,” replied Sue, turning to him. “You need to get some rest.” 

“Do you want any help?” Craig offered, rolling up his sleeves. 

“No, no, darling! You go and get ready for bed and relax, you’ve had a long journey,” Bev insisted, so firmly that Craig didn't like to argue. “But thank you very much for the offer.” 

“Okay,” Craig nodded, hugging both his mum and sister goodnight. “We’ll probably just hang around the house tomorrow – Jonno wanted to go on a date, but I don't think that will happen, not with how tired he was just now.” 

“A relaxing day sounds good! Well, we are here all day, so you don't need to rush to get up or anything,” Bev replied. “Sleep well, darling.” 

“Goodnight! See you both in the morning,” Craig smiled, before leaving the room and making his way back up the stairs to bed. 

Being home truly was the best feeling. 

.. 

"I just can't get over how good they both are with her." 

Sue and Bev watched on as Craig, Jonathan and Jess splashed around in the pool together. They had woken up ridiculously early ready for the day - 4am - and decided to spend the morning around the pool, relaxing, to get over their jet lag. 

For Bev, this was her first time seeing her son's parenting skills first-hand, and she just couldn't get enough of it. She had seen snippets of it on videos that she had been sent and on Skype calls, and had heard about it (through Sue mainly), but hadn't seen it in person yet. Now she was seeing it, and it was the best feeling in the world. 

Several memories floated into her head of important milestones in Craig's life - the day he spoke his first word, the day he started primary school, the day he graduated, the day that he first appeared in a professional stage production, the day he rang to tell her that he had landed a job as a judge on Strictly - the list went on. And now, now she was witnessing him as dad to a gorgeous nine year old girl, along with the love of his life. Never had she seen him so happy, so energetic, so full of life - the pride she felt in her heart was, quite frankly, unparalleled. 

"I told you, he's just amazing! He acts like he's been doing it all his life!" Sue gushed. She too was infinitely proud of her brother - and so bloody happy that he was finally, after many hurdles and fall downs along the way, the happiest he had ever been. 

"No, no. More like this!" Jonathan laughed, showing Jess how to do the front crawl by demonstrating himself. "The front crawl is the best stroke you can do when in a swimming race, in my opinion. Besides butterfly, of course." 

"What's butterfly?" Jess asked, shaking her head to get the water out of her ears. "Apart from the animal?" 

"First off, Jess, butterflies are insects. They are not animals. And it's probably the hardest swimming stroke. Even I can't do it! I'll have to get my brother to teach you at some point this summer - he can do it." 

"Dad, is it true that you used to always win swimming galas when you were younger?" 

"Yes!" Jonathan laughed, thinking back to his childhood. "And everyone used to get annoyed at me. To be honest with you, most people at school were in a constant state of annoyance with me. Because I was top of the class in all my subjects, and because I was an excellent swimmer."

"My multi-talented boyfriend," Craig beamed proudly, ruffling Jonathan's permed hair. 

"Are we still going on our date this afternoon, Craigy?" Jonathan asked, as he watched Jess swimming two lengths of the pool. 

Craig was unsure how to answer. Of course he wanted to go on a date - nothing made him happier than going on dates with Jonathan - but he could already see that the horticulturalist just wasn't going to be up to it a few hours from now. He might be okay now, but in a few hours he was going to be exhausted and come crashing down - he just knew it, from past experiences. 

"Um, Jonno... I was thinking maybe we could reschedule the date?" Craig suggested, as tactfully as possible. "It's just - I think it might be better to do it another day." 

"Why not tonight..?" Jonathan's face fell. "Have I done something wrong?" 

"No, of course you haven't, teddy! It's just - I don't know whether you'll be up to it later. We're still recovering from jet lag and maybe it would be -" 

"I'm fine now, aren't I?" Jonathan insisted, "don't cancel the date, Craigy. I'll be perfectly fine, honest." 

Craig wasn't so sure, but he nodded his head, not wanting to argue any further with the love of his life. 

He'd do literally anything to keep a smile on his face. 

.. 

As he expected, Jonathan was not in the right state to be going out on a date later that day, but Craig didn't call the date off. He tried to argue with Jonathan, suggesting that maybe a date in a few days time would be better, but Jonathan wasn't having any of it. 

"I'm fine, see?" he tried to insist, even though Craig noted that he put his shoes on the wrong feet and buttoned up his shirt all wrong. "Perfectly fine. Now let's go out and have one very," he kissed Craig on the top of the head, "romantic... lunch." 

How could Craig argue when Jonathan was being so adorable? It was an effect that Jonathan had on him. All he had to do was be adorable and Craig couldn't resist giving in to him. It was like a puppy dog that sat all wide eyed at his side until he gave it a treat. 

Jess was beginning to feel the effects of jet lag again, and decided to head on up to bed for a bit whilst her dads went on their date. 

"She'll be fine with us," Sue reassured her brother, as they headed out the door. "If worst comes to the worst, which it absolutely won't, we'll call you straight away." 

Craig smiled and hugged his sister, feeling so grateful that his family were such willing babysitters. He had witnessed - although largely from the other side of the world - her raise her two girls Izzy and Jenna and he knew his daughter was in good hands. 

Two minutes after getting in a taxi to take them to the restaurant, Jonathan had fallen asleep, head resting on Craig's shoulder, snoring lightly. 

Craig sighed - he knew this was going to happen, and yet Jonathan had insisted that he would be fine, refusing to allow Craig to cancel their date under any circumstances. Jonathan could be pretty persuasive, when he wanted to be. 

As the taxi pulled up outside the restaurant that the two of them had chosen to go to for dinner, Craig rather regretfully had to wake up Jonathan. He awoke with a jolt, instantly apologising for sleeping, and telling Craig to wake him up instantly if that happened again on this date. 

Over the next few minutes, Craig witnessed Jonathan count the taxi money (incorrectly) seven times, try to push a pull door, read the table numbers incorrectly, and almost walk straight into a waitress carrying a tray of glasses. Pulling out a chair for him at their table, he again tried to suggest that they go home, but Jonathan refused to budge from his seat, as obstinate as a toddler. 

"I'm perfectly fine," he tried his best to persuade him. "See?" 

It was halfway through their main course that Craig realised he really had to get Jonathan home and to sleep. He had ordered steak, but he was cutting it dangerously - Craig feared that he would slice through his hand or cause some form of accident. 

The last straw came when Jonathan did a reprise of Jess last night and crashed into the table, falling asleep. 

"Come on, we're getting out of here," he said firmly, but gently, handing the waitress the money and telling her to keep the change whilst helping Jonathan up. "We can come back another day when you're fully over this jet lag." 

"Why are you acting like this?" Jonathan cried, as Craig took hold of his hand and pulled him out the restaurant, though not roughly. "You've been so off about this date all day. Have I done something?" 

"Of course not!" Craig reassured him, flagging a taxi. "You've done absolutely nothing wrong, Jonno... you never could." 

"If I've hurt you, I really am so sorry," Jonathan said, sounding very near tears. "Oh my God.." his hand flew to his mouth, "is this because I counted that money wrong? Do you not love me because I wasn't your A* boyfriend?" 

"No, of course not! You just need to sleep now," Craig told him sweetly, helping him into the taxi, simultaneously telling the driver exactly where they needed to go. 

But Jonathan wasn't listening, too exhausted to process what was being said to him. 

"Is it because you don't think I'm good enough any more?" he asked, tears beginning to spill down his face. "Am I just not handsome enough? Are you ashamed to be seen out with me in public, is that it?" 

"Absolutely not," Craig told him firmly, wiping away the tears with his fingers. "You could never be not good enough for me, Jonno. You're my A* boyfriend, and you always will be, even if you did count the money wrong today and get the table number mixed. And you will always be the most handsome man I ever laid eyes on, and the love of my life. I'm only taking you home now because you aren't recovered fully from the jet lag yet, and you need to get some proper sleep. I promise promise promise, we can reschedule the date as soon as we are fully back to normal." 

As he finished his little rant about how much he loved Jonathan, he realised that once again, the horticulturalist had fallen asleep on him. 

He smiled a satisfied smile as the taxi sped along the streets, back to Sue's house. He knew now that he would only have to wake Jonathan up one more time, and then he could sleep in a proper bed to his heart's content. Safe. 

"Jonno? Wakey wakey," Craig whispered tenderly into his ear. "We're home now. We'll get you upstairs to bed and you can sleep as long as you like, yeah?" 

Jonathan just nodded weakly. 

Craig paid this taxi driver before leading Jonathan into the house and past Sue and Bev who were in the lounge watching Home and Away. Both of them greatly loved their soaps and could always be found watching Home and Away and Neighbours on weekdays. 

Izzy was sat watching it with them, but Jess wasn't, so Craig presumed she was still sleeping. 

"Come on, you," he said, helping Jonathan up the stairs, holding him tight so that he didn't fall. "Let's get you to bed." 

"Jess is still sleeping," Sue called after them, though making sure her voice wasn't so loud that it would wake her up. 

"That's great. She needs the rest." 

In their bedroom at long last with the door closed, Craig pulled back the bedsheets and helped Jonathan onto the bed. He unlaced his shoes for him before pulling down the blinds and getting into bed beside him, wrapping his arms round him. 

"Night night, teddy bear," he whispered, nuzzling into his chest. "You'll feel better when we wake up, I promise." 

.. 

Craig spent the next few hours sleeping, reading a book on his kindle, and chatting to his friend Rietta over text. Rietta, who was one of his greatest friends, and him were planning on making an album together next year, and when he, Jonathan and Jess visited Bondi next week, she had already invited them to stay at hers for a couple of nights. He was looking forward to seeing her once again - he didn't see enough of her, what with her living in Sydney, and him in Hampshire. 

He was halfway through sending through some song lyrics that he had written - they had some original songs in mind, as well as covers - when Jonathan made a little sound beside him and woke up, looking rather dazed and confused.

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep for?" he wondered aloud, sounding extremely panicky. 

"Hey, hey, shhhh. Welcome back, you," Craig smiled, going over to him and gently kissing him on the forehead. "I missed you." 

"Craigy," said Jonathan urgently, as he remembered what had happened a few short hours ago with great embarrassment, "I'm so sorry about what happened at the restaurant.. I really am... I was just so convinced you hated me." 

"Oh, Jonno, don't apologise! I could never hate you, even if I tried," Craig reassured him. "Mwah. I love you so much, you know that right? I only didn't want to go on our date today because I could tell you weren't up to it." 

"You're awake!" Jess cried, and came bounding through the door. She had been awake for a while now, just reading a book and waiting for sounds of movement coming from her dads' room. 

"Hello, darling! Did you sleep well?" Craig asked, enveloping her in a hug. 

"Yes, thank you, Dad!" Jess nodded, hugging Jonathan as well, sitting down on the bed. "I'm really hungry, though." 

"I am too, darling. What about you, Jonno?" 

Jonathan nodded - he had barely been able to eat any of his lunch due to his condition. 

"Why don't you two get into bed together, and I'll bring us up something to eat? And we can chill out whilst eating and watch a movie together?" 

"Sounds great!" Jonathan nodded, and Jess agreed. 

Craig made his way downstairs and into the warm kitchen. In between chatting to his mum and sister about the failed date earlier, he made his daughter, his boyfriend and himself a bowl of pasta each, and as an afterthought, made some garlic bread as well. Arranging it all artistically on a tray and sprinkling cheese on the top of each portion, he poured them each a large glass of water, before beginning to take it all upstairs. 

"That looks lovely, Craigie," Sue complimented him as she saw the tray. "You go and have a lovely little dinner date with your favourite people, hey?" 

Craig shot a beaming smile at her before carefully carrying everything upstairs, taking the utmost care not to drop anything. 

"Here we go, darlings!" he beamed, placing the tray down carefully on Jonathan and Jess' knees before getting under the covers himself. "Dinner!" 

"Pasta!" Jess squeaked happily, pulling her bowl closer to her and befinjihf to eat hungrily. She had missed lunch due to sleeping and breakfast had been at 7am, so she was starving. "Thanks, Dad!" 

"You're welcome, darling," Craig beamed, before reaching for the remote control and switching on the TV. "Right, what shall we watch?" 

After flicking through the channels, they finally found one showing Les Miserables, so cuddled up to watch that. As they ate and drank, they sang along to all of the songs in the movie, Craig performing a particularly beautiful rendition of Empty Chairs at Empty Tables, which was actually one of the songs he planned to sing when his one man show he had been working on for two years finally got on the road next summer. Jonathan did a stunning cover of Bring Him Home not long after, which, as he told Craig and Jess, he could play on the piano. The singing actually brought tears to Craig's eyes - Jonathan was a way better singer than he gave himself credit for. 

As the final song played, Craig felt Jonathan and Jess slump heavily against him and he realised that they had gone to sleep. Quickly placing the tray on the floor so that it wouldn't get knocked off, he curled up with them, deciding that, just for tonight, Jess could sleep in their bed with them. It wouldn't hurt, just for one night. 

... 

"I can't even tell you how proud I am of him." 

Bev and Sue were discussing Craig's parenting skills once again, this time as they gazed at the trio sleeping together. Craig was cuddling Jess, who had her thumb in her mouth, close to his chest, and Jonathan had his arms all the way round the both of them, breathing deeply. It was a perfectly adorable sight. 

"He's doing so amazing," Sue agreed as they backed out of the room, closing the door to give them so privacy. "I can't even - he's better than me, Di and Trent combined, and we've all had years of practice! I'm jealous!" 

"Like I said earlier, he really has fitted into this role so seamlessly. And having the three of them here for the next ten weeks is going to be just amazing," Bev gushed, as she headed for her bedroom. 

"It really is," Sue nodded, opening the door to her own bedroom, yawning. "Goodnight, Mum. See you in the morning." 

"Goodnight, Sue," Bev said cheerily, before closing the door behind her. "See you tomorrow."


	30. shrek and fiona

"I want you on your very best behaviour today, Jess," Craig said firmly, as he, Jess and Jonathan left Rietta's house and began to drive down to the beach that meant so much to them personally. "Gavin and Fiona deserve as much respect as you show us." 

Jess nodded. She knew that her behaviour had to be exemplary today - it nearly always was but today it was even more important. 

When Gavin and Fiona, Craig's agents, had realised that Craig would be visiting Sydney at the same time as them, they had immediately suggested that they do lunch at Bondi, followed by a walk on the beach afterwards. Craig wasn't particularly thrilled about this idea - Gavin and Fiona weren't people he liked to spend more time than completely necessary around and Bondi was somewhere he wanted to visit with just Jess and Jonathan - but didn't feel as though he could decline the offer. 

"Good girl. I know you will but I just wanted to remind you," Craig said, leaning back, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. 

Arriving at the restaurant ten minutes later, Gavin and Fiona were already waiting, having just pulled up in the car that they had hired for their holiday. 

"Good afternoon, Craig," Gavin said in the same professional, rather monotonous tone he used with everyone. It didn't matter whether they were watching the Grand National (an event Gavin annually invited Craig round to watch), out in London on a night out or at work - Gavin's tone never changed. 

"Hello, Gavin," Craig shook his hand politely. 

This was an out of work situation, but Craig couldn't remember one time over the years that he had ever hugged Gavin. Their greeting was a simple handshake, formal and not overly affectionate. He did the same to Fiona, before stepping aside to reveal Jess, who Gavin and Fiona hadn't actually met in person yet. Meetings with them took place outside the home environment for Craig. 

"Gavin, Fiona, this is my daughter, Jess," he introduced them. "Jess, these are my agents, Gavin and Fiona."

"Nice to meet you," Jess smiled, taking on her usual polite tone. 

Gavin frowned. "I didn't realise she was tagging along with us." 

Craig wanted to retort "well of course she fucking is, and she has a name, so use it," but he figured that that wasn't the best way to speak to his agent. 

So he merely replied "yes, she is." 

Heading inside the small restaurant, the waitress immediately showed them to a table outside, overlooking the gorgeous Bondi Beach. She handed them all menus - including a kids one for Jess - and stepped back to let them choose what they were going to have. 

"So, how's your holiday been..?" Craig asked after they had sat in an awkward silence for a few moments following their order. 

"Fine thanks. You know, been here and there," Fiona replied, and that was the end to that conversation. 

"Ours has been great!" Jess began to talk, a huge smile on her face as a plate of bread rolls was placed in front of them. "My dads have taken me to all sorts of places! We're staying with a lady called Rietta at the moment, and she's lovely - Dad has been singing with her recently, and they're both excellent. We've also been to Sydney Harbour Bridge, and to a zoo, and lots and lots of other places! Would you like to see my scrapbook of all the places that we've been to?" 

"No," Gavin replied shortly, and Craig gave him a glare, seeing Jess actually looked rather hurt. Craig knew all too well that Gavin and Fiona weren't the fondest of children, but he was angry that they weren't at least trying to get on with his daughter. 

"I'd love to see your scrapbook, darling," he said, leaning over and patting Jess' knee. "Can I have a little look? I know Auntie Sue was very impressed when you showed her the other day!" 

Jess nodded and handed Craig the book that she had been recording the holiday in. Craig flicked through the pages, admiring his daughter's work, smiling as he saw the photos she had stuck in of them all. Sue had let her borrow the printer last night to print off some photos they had taken, and they had come out perfectly. 

"This is amazing, darling! You've worked so hard, I can tell," Craig said warmly, as their starters arrived. "And come tonight, you'll have even more photos to stick in there!" 

"I will! So many amazing memories," Jess beamed, as she began to sip her soup. "I love making memories with my family."

.. 

An hour or two later, as he sat there on the sands of Bondi, Craig tried to make further conversation with his agents about their own Australian adventures, but only received monosyllabic replies. He wanted to go and join Jonathan and Jess splashing around in the Water, but felt obligated to talk to his agents, though they didn't say it outright. 

He might have known them both a number of years - since he started on strictly as a matter of fact - but talking to them was still so difficult, particularly due to their lack of interest in conversation with him. It was obvious that Gavin and Fiona couldn't be less interested in his own Australian adventures, and apart from horseracing and work, neither of which interested him in this moment, he didn't know what else to talk about. 

"Dad, please come in the sea with Dad and I!" Jess begged, running towards them, shaking herself dry like a dog. 

"Go on then!" Craig replied with a beaming smile - he couldn't say no to his daughter, especially when she was being that cute. Shrugging off his casual T-shirt, he took her hand and prepared to run with her down to the sea. 

"Gavin, do you want to come in as well?" Jess asked politely, remembering from something Craig had said that Gavin enjoyed swimming.

"No, I absolutely do not want to come in the sea with you," replied Gavin in a nasty tone, evidently making fun of her. 

Jess' face immediately fell at the rejection and her facial expression changed from happy to disappointed. She began to tug Craig to the water, but Craig wasn't interested in going down to the sea any more. 

Glowering at his agent, he snapped "oi! Don't you dare speak to Jess like that." 

"I just declined her request, Craig. What's the problem with that?" 

"I don't like the tone you're using with Jess." 

"And I don't like the fact you've dragged her out with us! I was kinda hoping that we could have an adult conversation without little kids hanging around," Fiona backed her husband up, looking rather contemptuously at Jess, who was beginning to look really sad by now. 

"Jess, darling, go back to the sea and play with Dad. I'll come down in a minute," Craig instructed the little girl, and Jess nodded, running back to Jonathan, who was still bobbing around in the salty water. 

"Well, I'm sorry that you don't like Jess being around, but I'm a father now. My daughter is the most important thing in my life, and Jess will obviously come places with me."

"There is such thing as a babysitter, you know, Craig..." Fiona spoke as though Craig was 5 years old and completely dumb. 

"Yeah, didn't your sister look after her when you and Jonathan went out on a date the other night?" Gavin backed up his wife. 

"First off, she has a name, and a very beautiful one at that, so use it! Secondly, that was one night out of the two weeks we've been here! You're being absolutely ridiculous. We're on holiday over here, in case you hadn't noticed, and I'm not going to dump her with other people every two minutes." 

"Well, I can see where we aren't wanted," Fiona bared her teeth at Craig, and he gave a very sarcastic smile. "Come on, Gav. Let's go. We're meeting John later anyways, so-" 

"John Barrowman? John. Fucking. Barrowman. Also known as the only person your company cares about," snapped Craig. 

"Now that is not true, Craig! We strive to promote each person equally... in fact our motto says that..."

"Well then, your motto is a load of crap!" Craig snorted loudly. "When was the last time you properly promoted any of my work? Or Giovanni or Luba? I can't remember.. oh, maybe because you're that far up precious John's..."

"This is the doing of her, isn't it?" Fiona said nastily, and this time, she wasn't referring to Jess. 

"Who? I told you to use Jess' name!" 

"No, no. Not that girl. No, we mean her... the apprentice?"

"What is the doing of Gabby?" Craig asked. 

Gabby was the newest of his PAs, a young, very attractive woman in her late twenties who had only recently begun working for him. Craig knew that he wasn't supposed to have favourites - it wasn't professional - but Gabby was by far his favourite. She was the absolute opposite of Gavin and Fiona - always happy, always smiling, and she absolutely adored Jess. In fact, she had been the very first person outside of the house that had offered her service as a babysitter whenever Craig and Jonathan needed.

"She's evidently been filling your head with lies about Gavin and I," Fiona replied. "Trying to turn you against us by telling you that we favour clients... it's the kind of thing she would do, just because she's jealous of us and knows that she will never be anywhere near as good at her job as we are, because she's a lazy ..." 

"Don't you dare speak about Gabby like that!" Craig roared, losing his temper at long last. "You think you can just stand there, make my daughter feel bad for being around, and then insult the only one out of the three of you who actually does anything for me?! Gabby is ten times what you'll ever be - she's only been working with me for a few months and yet she's done way more for me than you ever will! In fact," he calmed down, lowering his voice, "maybe you should take a tip from her." 

With that, he kicked off his sandals. "Anyway, I'm off to have fun with my daughter and my boyfriend, something you obviously don't know how to have." 

"Let's just go, Fiona. It's obvious we aren't wanted around here," Gavin said coldly. "But we are having a serious talk about this when you return to the UK." 

"I really couldn't give a shit," Craig replied, before taking off and running down to the water to join his favourite people. 

With those last words, Gavin and Fiona left Bondi. 

"I may or may not have just shouted at Shrek and Fiona," Craig said rather proudly, bobbing along in the water with Jess, her clinging to him like a little monkey. 

"Craigy, I think the whole of Bondi heard you," Jonathan chuckled. "But good on you! They deserved it." 

"Shrek!" Jess giggled, getting the joke. "Because Shrek is married to Princess Fiona, and Gavin's wife is called Fiona!" 

"Exactly, Jess! Though I wouldn't exactly call Fiona a princess," Craig laughed, bobbing along with her, before taking on a more solemn expression. "Darling, I'm so sorry they kept being nasty to you. You did absolutely nothing wrong - they just don't like kids that much." 

"It's okay," Jess replied, snuggling closer to her dad, rather enjoying the gentle bobbing. "Some people just don't like children."

"To be honest, Gavin and Fiona don't like many people," Jonathan laughed. He shared the same dislike for the married couple as Craig did. "I'm not even sure they like each other very much." 

"You aren't wrong, Jonno," Craig giggled, ruffling Jonathan's hair, which was extra curly today. "You aren't wrong." 

"I really like Gabby though," Jess told them, laughing as a particularly big wave soaked them. "She's so lovely!" 

"Gabby is the sweetest," Craig agreed, "and by far the most competent of the three, even if she only recently started working for me. Gavin and Fiona hate her, but it's no surprise really. I just love her." 

Indeed, Gabby was a favourite in their household - always a pleasure to have around. 

"Daddy?" Jess asked, widening her eyes, meaning she wanted something. 

"Yes, gorgeous girl?" 

"Can I have an ice cream, please?" Jess asked, nodding in the direction of the small kiosk on the beach, that was selling ice creams for one Australian dollar. 

"Of course you can, my darling! I fancy an ice cream myself, after all that excitement," Craig laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"I wouldn't say no to an ice cream either," Jonathan nodded in agreement. 

"Well then, that's settled! Let go of me, darling, and we'll go and get some ice creams." 

At the kiosk, they chose their flavours. Craig decided on a mint chocolate cone, and Jonathan on a strawberry. Jess couldn't quite decide on just one flavour, so Craig let her have a scoop of chocolate and a scoop of strawberry, which she was very happy about. 

With their cold treats, they went and sat back down on the sand, watching the world go by. 

As he tucked into his ice cream, Jonathan sat back and thought about how lucky he was. It was something he and Craig thought about every single day, but something that he thought about even more now they were in such a special place. Bondi had literally been the place where he first began to properly imagine his life as a dad. It had been the place he had first asked that question, the question that got them both seriously considering adoption. 

"Do you ever want kids?" 

Gazing at Jess, who was happily eating her ice cream, chatting to Craig about how excited she was to watch Dancing With The Stars live on Monday, he began to imagine what life would be like now, if he hadn't brought up the topic of adoption with Craig. He began to try and remember what life was like before they had begun discussing it and found that he just couldn't. Jess had had such an impact on both of their lives, so much that he just couldn't remember what normal everyday life felt like when their little girl wasn't in it. 

He was by far the happiest he had ever been. 

And as he finished crunching up the cone on his ice cream and lay back contentedly on the sands, he hoped fervently that the happiness that he felt here, with his two favourite people in the whole world, would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, the reason I came up with Bondi being their place was because I'd been binge watching Bondi Rescue.... 
> 
> A bit of a shorter chapter, this one, but I felt it worked best short. I have a deleted scene from this chapter that I am going to publish in the deleted scenes at some point- do bear with me, I will get them all published! I just have so many ideas I never know where to start Haha. 
> 
> I'll publish chapter thirty one immediately after this, which is a bit longer, so get ready! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone! 💕


	31. surprise

As Jonathan entered the living room, he could honestly say that he had never felt so nervous in all of his life. It was roughly four weeks since they first touched down in Australia, and today, he had an important, practically life-changing question to ask Sue and Bev. 

It was something that Jonathan had wanted to ask since practically the day that he and Craig met, but something that he had decided not to ask until now as he didn't want to seem like he was rushing into it. It was a very big step that the would take together if Craig’s mum and sister said yes, and not one that Jonathan ever wanted to look like he was rushing into or doing for the sake of doing it. 

Craig had gone out, gone to do a shop for Sue, so he wouldn't overhear the conversation. Jess had headed down to the beach with Izzy, who had promised to look after her, being the older one. Craig had been very unsure about that, but Sue had reassured him that Izzy went to the beach alone all the time, and that she was very responsible and would look after the younger girl. 

Now, it was just Sue and Bev in the house, and they were the two that Jonathan most needed approval from. Bev because she was Craig’s mother, and Sue because she was the sibling he was closest to and very protective of him. 

Twisting his hands like he always did when he was nervous about something, Jonathan headed on into the living room, where Bev and Sue were sat on the leather sofa watching Home and Away and discussing the latest controversial storyline to have been televised. 

Stepping through the door, Jonathan cleared his throat, stood in front of them, and began to say; "can I ask you guys a question please? It's really important." 

Sue immediately reached for the remote control and turned off the TV, turning to Jonathan, sensing it really was of great importance. Bev did exactly the same. 

"Um.. I just came to ask if.. if it would be okay," Jonathan stammered, unable to properly get his words out, he was that nervous over what he had to say. 

"If what would be okay?" Bev asked. 

"Well.. Craig and I have been together for over four years now... and it's okay if you say no because I know that he deserves the world and if you don't think it's right then it's fine and I completely accept that.." 

"Jonno, slow down," Sue instructed her brother in law, holding up her hand. She had an idea of where this was going, but didn't want to jump to conclusions. "What would we not think is right?" 

"Craig's the man I want to be with for the rest of my life," Jonathan admitted, still twisting his hands together. "He makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and makes me smile lots and lots and makes me laugh and he's so gorgeous and he's the best father in the whole world to little Jess.." 

"Jonno, you're rambling. Get to the point," Sue laughed. 

"I guess what I'm asking is.. can I have your permission to propose to Craig?" Jonathan took a deep breath before he just said it. "I know that you love him a lot and if you don't want me to be the person who proposes to him then it's okay because I just want him to be..." 

"Of course you have our permission!" Bev cried, standing up and giving the gardener a huge hug. "Did you really think we were going to say no to the person who makes him happiest proposing to him?" 

"I really make him the happiest?" Jonathan breathed. 

"Jonathan, I have never seen my little brother happier than he is now, and that's mostly down to you and Jess," Sue told him, solemnly. "The last few times he came over here to see us before you came onto the scene, he was really depressed and lacking in confidence- just not himself at all. He'd pin a smile on his face and everything but anyone could see it was fake and that he hated himself." 

"Really?!" Jonathan gasped, unable to believe that he made someone that happy. Making Craig and Jess happy was all he ever wanted to do and hearing it from someone else was the best fucking feeling in the entire world. 

"Really. You and Jess have made him so much happier and it's so lovely to see that," Sue nodded, still as solemnly as before. "I’ve never seen him looking so happy, and that’s the truth. You're honestly perfect for him... him, you and Jess make the perfect little family and we are absolutely thrilled that you want to marry him." 

"Thank you so much!" Jonathan cried, so relieved that they had been on board with the idea. “Would it be okay if I did it the day after tomorrow? When we go away on our little night away?” 

“Of course! That sounds like a terrific idea,” Bev nodded, smiling widely. 

“And I want to propose to him on Bondi Beach,” Jonathan explained. “So I was thinking.... you guys fly to Sydney tomorrow night after we fly out in the morning, I’ll book you all into a hotel overnight and then on Saturday night, I’ll propose to him on the beach with you all watching and we can come back Sunday. It's just – Bondi is so special to us and I’d love nothing more than to do it there...” 

"Of course! You really are such a thoughtful man, Jonathan. Craig is lucky to have you," Bev said with a wide smile. 

"Well in that case, looks like I'm spending this afternoon buying a ring with Jess!" Jonathan smiled, and gave both ladies a huge hug. "Thank you so much, honestly. It means so much you think me good enough to marry Craig." 

And with that, Jonathan ran upstairs, as Jess and Izzy had just gotten back from their little outing. He wanted Jess to be as big a part of this as he was, and he felt that one of the best ways he could include her could be by taking her ring shopping with him. And after all, it was always great to get a second opinion on things this important. 

Knocking on the door before entering, as he knew how girls appreciated that, he put his head round the door and said, "Jess, sweetheart, do you mind coming out with me for an hour or two? Just me and you." 

"That's fine, Jess," Izzy reassured her, before she could answer. "I'll be here when you get back." 

"Okay, Dad," Jess nodded, with a smile. "I'll be ready in ten minutes." 

Exactly ten minutes later, the two of them were heading out the door together, hand in hand. Jess hadn't been told exactly where they were going, Jonathan deciding to keep it a surprise for when they actually got there. 

It was roughly a ten minute walk to the shopping centre, but took longer because they walked slowly so as not to get too hot. Arriving, Jonathan and Jess walked into the deliciously air-conditioned building, and Jess' question as Jonathan began to look round for the jewellery store was "Where are we going, Dad?" 

"I bought you here with me today," Jonathan lowered his voice so that the whole world wouldn't hear his plans, "because I want you to help me choose a ring. In two days time, I'm going to be proposing to your dad, and I want you to help me choose the ring for him because you're his daughter and I want you to be included as much as possible." 

Jess took a moment to register what her dad had just said, but when she did she almost shouted, "oh my God! You're going to marry my dad?!" 

"Shhhhh, keep your voice down," Jonathan laughed, as her voice was really loud. "Not straight away, obviously, but yes, one day I hope to marry him." 

"That's so cute!" Jess squeaked excitedly. "I'd love to help you." 

"Well then, let's go to the jewellery store!" Jonathan cried, and they began to make their way to the third floor of the five-story complex. 

“Dad, will I get to be a bridesmaid?” Jess asked, skipping along at his side. “At my old school, a girl in my class’ mum got married and she was a bridesmaid! She brought in loads of photos.” 

“Maybe! Or a flower girl,” Jonathan replied, an image of Jess skipping down the aisle in a beautiful dress scattering rose petals over him and Craig as they got married. “We'll have to see, won't we?” 

"How are you going to propose?" Jess asked in a low voice as they caught sight of the small jewellery store in the corner and began to walk towards it eagerly. 

“You know tomorrow we are going away? Just me and him? Well on Saturday, we are going to go for lunch and down to Bondi. Then, at sunset, I'm going to propose to him on the beach, and you guys, who are coming up on Friday night and staying in a different hotel, are all going to come down and watch, and my family and the family at home are going to be on Skype so they can witness it." 

"It's going to be so beautiful!" Jess exclaimed. "I'm so excited. Does anyone else know?" 

"At the moment only Nanny and Auntie Sue. I wanted to get their permission," Jonathan replied, entering the store. "They thankfully said yes." 

"Why wouldn't they have done?" Jess questioned, beginning to scan the rings on offer – of all shapes, sizes and colours. 

"Because I worry that they don't think I'm good enough to marry or be with your dad," Jonathan replied. 

"Why would they think that? Dad loves you so much.” 

"Yeah, but Craig could have anyone he wanted in this world. And yet he chose me, a gardener from Leicestershire who doesn't have any experience being in the public eye. I... sorry Jess, I shouldn't be pushing all of this onto you." 

“I promise you, Dad, Dad loves you! And he will definitely say yes.” 

“Thank you, darling, that really does mean a lot to me,” Jonathan slipped his arm round her. “I hope so. Now, let's get searching for the perfect ring, hey?” 

Jess nodded and continued to browse the stands. 

“He's perfect,” Jonathan said out loud, but to no one in particular, “so this ring has to be perfect too.” 

.. 

Three hours, was how long Jonathan and Jess spent in that shop trying to find the perfect ring for Craig. As they began to despair, Jonathan eventually found what he had been looking for on one of the stands; a simple silver ring studded with little diamonds. 

It took all the money that he had been saving for that purpose for six months, all of his wages and other things like that, but it was so worth it to finally be able to buy the perfect ring for Craig. Jonathan just hoped that he wasn't wasting his money, that Craig would say yes, that he would feel the same way about spending his life with him and getting married to him. 

The thing that mostly made him worried beside not feeling good enough, was that when Craig was with former partners, he always said to the media that he wasn't fussed on marrying them. His exact words had been that marriage wasn't something he felt was absolutely necessary to do to show you loved someone, though he may consider it in the future. 

That was what worried Jonathan. Yes, he had said he would consider it, but what if he still felt the same about marriage? What if Craig rejected him when he got down on one knee, and their relationship was broken beyond repair because of the proposal? It would break his heart to lose him. 

It had been the best four years of Jonathan’s entire life, getting to know Craig and falling in love with him, and moving into a house with his lovely friends that were like family to them both now and of course, adopting Jess, who was an absolute joy to them all. And it would absolutely break his heart to lose him after everything they had seen and achieved together. 

On arrival home with Jess, Jonathan quickly stashed the ring deep down in his pocket, so that Craig wouldn't see it. 

Upon walking through the doors, Craig was sitting at the kitchen counter in his swimming shorts, chattering away happily to Sue as she cooked everyone dinner. He looked so relaxed and happy as he did so, that it warmed Jonathan's heart. 

Sue and Bev had been so right with what they said about Craig's confidence. When Jonathan first met Craig, four years ago, he was so lacking in confidence and shy and didn't like himself. Jonathan still vividly recalled the day when he confessed to him how much he disliked himself, how he hadn't smiled at himself in the mirror and truly meant it in years. Craig's confidence had grown so much since the day they met and it had been the most beautiful thing for Jonathan to witness. 

"We're back," Jonathan smiled, entering. 

"Hello! Sue told me you two went to look round the shops," Craig smiled, giving Jess a hug. "Buy anything nice?" 

Usually Jonathan was a pretty good liar, but he was already so nervous this time that the nerves got the better of him and he simply stuttered, "um, yes. Bought something really good. It's a surprise!" and ran upstairs quickly to hide the ring, complete with its little black leather box. 

Jonathan anxiously looked around the room, trying to find a place for it to be hidden where Craig definitely wouldn't find it. He considered several different places, before eventually settling on stowing it away under a loose floorboard... Craig wouldn't even think of looking there, as the board was not obviously loosened. 

The perfect hiding spot. 

.. 

"Jonno, are you okay?" 

Looking down at the floor, Jonathan realised that all the way through dinner so far, he had been bouncing his leg up and down, nervous beyond belief about the proposal that would be taking place in just over 48 hours. 

Cutting up one of the delicious meatballs that Sue had made, Jonathan assured his boyfriend, who was looking very worried, "I'm fine, honestly." 

"You've been bouncing your leg up and down all dinnertime," Craig observed, "and you seem a little tense. You sure you're okay?" 

Jonathan nodded fiercely, not wanting to raise his suspicions any further. "I'm fine honestly. Hey... do you fancy going on a bike ride tonight? Just you and I.” 

"Yeah, sounds good to me!" Craig nodded enthusiastically. "Give our food maybe 30 minutes to go down and then we can go, yeah?" 

"Jess, would you mind if maybe just me and your dad went tonight?" Jonathan turned to Jess. “We can go together another night..” 

It wasn't that Jonathan didn't want the nine year old to go along with them, because he and Craig genuinely loved her company. Jonathan just wanted some time alone with Craig, some time to spend with him without anyone else there with them. 

And a nice gentle bike ride down by the sea seemed perfect... a very romantic activity. 

"Of course I don't mind! You two have a good time," Jess said, without any hesitation. 

.. 

After dinner, Jonathan and Craig sat round the pool with the others for half an hour, allowing the food to settle in their stomachs. 

They chatted, all of them, about all kinds of things, from their predictions for Dancing With The Stars to what they were planning to do with their lives this summer. Sue told everyone about her plans to go travelling with her friend, and Craig told his family about his plans to have a relaxing summer before strictly and DWTS started up again. 

When the 30 minutes were up, and the sun was beginning to descend in the West, Craig and Jonathan said goodbye to the others and headed out on their bikes. 

They rode down the pathway towards the beach front, and wordlessly cycled along it, just enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze on their faces and the feeling of just... being together. Jonathan found himself daydreaming as they cycled, his mind immediately beginning to conjure up images of the proposal, some where it ended happily, some where it ended badly. 

Next thing Jonathan knew, Craig had stopped in front of him and was looking at him with the most confused expression, saying with concern, "Jonno, are you okay?" 

Jonathan immediately stopped his bike so as not to hit him. "Why do you ask?" 

"Because you nearly crashed into a lamppost just then. And you weren't yourself at dinner. What's wrong?" 

Oh Craig, tomorrow I'm going to propose to you and I'm absolutely fucking terrified that you're going to say no to me, was what Jonathan wanted to say, but he had to come up with an excuse. The proposal had to be a surprise. 

"Dehydration," Jonathan suggested, after a moment of thought. "I haven't drunk much today" and that wasn't exactly a lie. He had only really drunk at dinner. 

"Jonno, sit down on that wall," Craig ordered his boyfriend, and physically took hold of him by the shoulders and sat him on the wall. "Sit down. You are going to drink this water now and hydrate yourself." And he handed Jonathan a small bottle of water from his bike and opened it for him, thrusting it into his hands. "Drink." 

Jonathan obediently drank the contents down, feeling much better as the cold liquid poured down my throat. Once he was done, Craig handed him another bottle of the same size and told me, "drink this one as well." 

Not liking to argue, Jonathan nodded and drank down the contents of that one too. Once he was done, Craig put his arm round him and said, "now, we are going back to the house and we are going to get into bed and have bed cuddles and get some sleep ahead of the brilliant time we are going to have tomorrow, just you and me." 

Jonathan knew that my weird mannerisms tonight weren't actually down to dehydration, but it was so sweet and lovely to have Craig fussing over him. He loved all the attention that Craig showered him with and he was very glad that Craig had accepted the excuse. The proposal could stay a surprise. 

"Be really careful on your bike this time, Jonno," Craig begged, as they mounted their bikes again. "I don't want you getting hurt." 

"I'm okay Craig, honestly," Jonathan reassured him, finding it genuinely sweet how much he was fussing over him tonight. Craig often got really protective, looking after the people he loved, and tonight was one of the times he got like that. 

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow," Craig said lightly, as they began to cycle home, though Jonathan could have kept going for several more miles physically. "It's going to be great, spending two days and a night with just my gorgeous boyfriend." 

And you'll hopefully be spending the night with your gorgeous fiance, Craig. That is if you want to marry me, Jonathan thought. 

"Me too," Jonathan said, in agreement. "It'll be nice for it to be just the two of us. And I hope you like where I'm taking you." 

Jonathan had decided to surprise Craig with the location of their mini break away, not telling him that they were returning to Sydney. 

"I know I'll love it," Craig replied as they arrived home, resting the bikes in their usual place and beginning to walk back to the house, with the intention of going to bed. "Because it's with you. Now come on, let's go upstairs and have bed cuddles."

Jonathan wasn't even tired yet, but bed cuddles with Craig sounded really good. 

Because when Craig expressed a desire for "bed cuddles", it usually meant something more than just wrapping his arms around his boyfriend in bed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS ITS HAPPENING!!!
> 
> The proposal will be next chapter, so keep an eye out. I can guarantee it will be one adorable chapter indeed! 
> 
> All is well here - I'm on Easter break now which is lovely. I've been given college work to do, but apart from that I'm free, which is just great! 
> 
> I won't ramble too much, but I'll see you in the next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Let me know what you think 💕


	32. greatest love of all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

"I can't believe I've never stayed here before," Craig marvelled, as he and Jonathan walked through the front doors of an extremely posh hotel. "I've been to Sydney so many times in my life, and I never knew this place existed."

"I'm surprised you've never been here, actually. It's actually quite well known," replied Jonathan, laughing as they ran through the grand revolving doors. "Right, let's get checked in, take our stuff up to our rooms, and then head to our first surprise!" 

"Which is?" Craig asked, widening his eyes. Jonathan had flat out refused to tell him any of his plans for their break together, saying that he was keeping it all secret. 

"You'll see!" Jonathan said mysteriously, winking at him. "Just let us get checked in, and I'll tell you when we get to our room. You'll love it, I promise." 

Checking in went without a hitch, and within a few minutes the couple were heading upstairs to their room with their luggage and their keys. As they got in the lift that would take them up to the second floor, Craig's questioning began again. 

"Please will you tell me what we're doing tonight?"

"Craigy, I told you, I'll tell you when we get to our room," Jonathan laughed. Patience really wasn't something that Craig had a lot of. "Are we in our room yet?" 

"No. Please tell me?" Craig widened his eyes again and tried to look adorable in a way that reminded Jonathan freakily of Jess. 

"Craigy, has anyone ever told you how much you look like our daughter when you do that face?" Jonathan laughed, as the lift stopped at the second floor.

"Do I actually?" 

"Yes! I see quite a bit of her in you actually, which is bizarre as we aren't her biological parents," Jonathan replied, stepping through the doors. "Now come on, let's go to our room and I'll tell you the first thing on the timetable." 

Craig eagerly chased Jonathan down the corridor as they made their way to their room to dump their stuff. As soon as the door was opened, he raced inside, sat cross legged on the double bed and begged like a small child "so what are we doing?" 

"You're very persistent, aren't you?" Jonathan laughed, putting their luggage in a corner neatly.

"Jonno! I've been waiting hours to find out what we're doing! Please tell me," Craig implored, widening his eyes even more, doing the Jess impression again. 

"All right! I'll tell you, because I know if I don't you'll get even cuter and I can't bear it when you're being cute," Jonathan ruffled Craig's hair with his fingers. "This afternoon, we are going to go down to the hotel spa, go in the jacuzzi and have massages, and then we are going to come back up here, get all dressed up and go and get dinner somewhere nice. What do you think?" 

"Well, I suppose it sounds all right," Craig began, before bursting out into laughter at Jonathan's rather disappointed face. "I'm joking, you silly thing! That sounds amazing, honestly. In fact, I couldn't think of anything better to do." 

"Well then! Grab your trunks, and let's head down to the spa!" 

.. 

"Jonno?" 

"Yes, Craigy?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"I literally love you so fucking much," Craig gushed, as the two of them sat hand in hand in the jacuzzi, greatly enjoying the hot water. "And I'm so glad that we get to spend today and tomorrow alone together." 

"Me too. I mean, I love our daughter more than life itself, but spending time alone with my Craigy is something I cherish," Jonathan nodded in agreement. "Did Sue message you any updates?" 

"Not yet. But she said she'll message later. I'll check when we go back upstairs, my phone is in the room," Craig replied - he had decided to minimise his phone usage tonight, to maximise his quality time with Jonathan and enjoy it to the fullest. "Jonno?"

"Yes, Craigy?" 

"How did I ever get so lucky?" 

Jonathan blushed, but questioned, "lucky with what?" 

"So lucky as to find you and fall in love with you and become a daddy to the most amazing little girl in the world and be as happy as I am today," Craig replied. "I just... five years ago I never expected that something so amazing would happen to me, and now, now I'm the happiest man on earth. I've got everything I need." 

"You got lucky? I'm literally the luckiest man in the world to even get to be part of your life," Jonathan insisted. "If you'd told me a few years ago that I would meet the love of my life on a dating site and be this fucking in love with someone, I would have laughed in your face and told you you were being silly and making things up." 

"I guess these things just happen when you least expect them," Craig said frankly, taking hold of Jonathan's hand underwater and tracing the veins with his thumb. "Take my debut in the theatrical world, for instance. I went to six auditions, failed all of them. Went to my seventh, expected another rejection, somehow landed the role. Life is like that, I've come to learn. Unexpected and things happen at the strangest of times." 

"You could be right, Craigy. But either way, all I can say is, I'm the luckiest man in the world and I'm glad that life threw you in my direction four years ago," Jonathan said simply. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes after that, enjoying each other's presence, soaking up every single minute of being able to relax together without anything else to focus on. Nowadays, it was rare that they got any proper time to just be together without the distractions of everyday life, such as work commitments, living with four other people, or the responsibility of being dads. In a massive house like theirs they were truly lucky if they got half an hour uninterrupted time together, but now, they felt like they had all the time in the world to be together. 

And it was the most amazing feeling in the whole, entire world. 

... 

"No. No way.. is that..?" 

Bev's facial expression turned to one of horror as she realised who the man walking alongside Bruno was. Sue had failed to mention Bruno and Jason's relationship after her visit to the UK a couple of months ago - in fact, she hadn't mentioned Jason at all - so seeing the man that had supposedly cheated on her son so many years ago was rather a shock for Bev. 

Jason and Bruno had been planning to come over, along with Shirley and Darcey, the week after but when they had heard of Jonathan's plans to propose, they had come over earlier to witness it first hand. Shirley and Darcey were staying in a hotel not far away, and Bruno and Jason were staying with Jason's mother and stepdad. 

"Jason Gardiner? Yes, yes, it is." 

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Bev's expression changed again, this time to one of anger. "I swear, I'll -" 

"Mum! It's not what you think," Sue stopped her before she said anything worse. "Look, for heaven's sake, just go and say hello and be civil and I'll explain something to you afterwards." 

"Hello!" Bruno grinned, approaching the two ladies. "Beverley, this is my boyfriend - Jason Gardiner."

Bev almost choked on her sparkling water. 

"YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" she practically shouted. "What the-" 

"Mum," Sue gave her a warning look, and though Bev greatly wanted to finish her sentence, she settled on reluctantly shaking Jason's hand. 

"Jess, come downstairs! Someone's here!" Sue called up the stairs to Jess, who was in her bedroom with Izzy. 

A few seconds later, footsteps could be heard on the stairs and Jess appeared in view, a rather confused look on her face. 

"Who's here?" 

"Come and look." 

As soon as she laid eyes on her uncles, Jess let out a scream of delight and ran full speed at them, practically knocking them over. 

"Uncle Jason! Uncle Bruno!" 

"Hello, sweetie!" Jason beamed, hugging her close. "Are you surprised?" 

"Definitely! I didn't know you were coming! How come you're here?" Jess asked. 

"Well, we were going to come next week for your birthday, as a surprise, but we decided that we would come a bit earlier and watch your dads get engaged!" Jason explained. "We're staying over here until 4th April." 

"That's fabulous news!" Jess cried, and Jason and Bruno chuckled at the use of her dad's TV catchphrase. "Are you staying here in this house?" 

"Oh no, sweetie. Bruno and I are going to be staying with my family," Jason explained to the little girl. "But we'll be coming here to see you for your birthday!" 

Round the corner, Sue was trying to explain the truth about Jason to her mother, who was more than a little irate at seeing him again. 

"He broke my son's heart-" 

"Mum, please will you listen to me? Jason didn't cheat!" 

Bev snorted. "Oh yes, that's what he says. Typical cheater - won't admit he has actually been unfaithful. And you're going to believe him?" 

"But Mum, he seriously didn't cheat! I know you think he did, we all thought that, but I spoke to him when I was over in England and he was never unfaithful! The man that Craig thinks he cheated on him with was just a friend, who is straight and married to a woman now with two kids!" 

"She's completely right," Jason, who had left Jess with Bruno to come over and explain himself, backed Sue up. "I've never cheated in my life, and I never will. Cheating in my eyes is the worst thing you could do to someone you loved and unforgivable and I would never, ever have done it to Craig." 

Similarly to Sue a few weeks previous, Bev could tell immediately that Jason was sincere. There was no doubt about it - one look in his eyes said it all. 

"I can show you something that will prove I'm telling you the truth," Jason offered, taking out his phone, but Bev took hold of his hand and shook her head. 

"I believe you," she replied, softly. "I'm sorry. I honestly thought" 

"I know, and I can see why you thought I did," Jason replied simply. "But I can tell you with my hand on my heart, that I never cheated on your son." 

"Have you told Craig about this?" 

"No. I've tried to explain it all to him but he just won't listen to me," said Jason, thinking of the time just before they went off on tour where he had sat Craig down and tried to explain that he wasn't a cheater. To cut a long story short, Craig hadn't believed a word of it and had stormed off to work in a terrible mood. 

"But one day I'll get him to listen to me. I'm not gonna give up that easily." 

..

"Craigyyyyyyy! Why do you always insist on doing this to me?" 

"Your hair looks so much better when it's all messy!" Craig laughed, continuing to ruffle Jonathan's hair, even though he protested. 

"But I just spent an hour getting it right!" Jonathan protested, though actually he greatly enjoyed the feeling of Craig's fingers running through his hair. "And then you come along and mess it up." 

"It looks perfect, Jonno, honestly," Craig reassured him, seeing he was rather unsure. "Your messy hair is my favourite. You look gorgeous." 

"Do you really think so?"

"I promise you, you look perfect," Craig reassured his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a little kiss on the cheek. "You really do. Now come on, I'm hungry and I can't wait to find out where you're taking me!" 

"I'll give you a clue. It mainly serves something that our wonderful daughter absolutely loves," Jonathan hinted, as they gathered their stuff together - just their phones, wallets and jackets just in case it got cold- and headed out the door, closing it behind them. 

"Oh, I know! You're taking me to a pasta restaurant or something, aren't you?" 

"Surprisingly, no! It's not pasta I'm on about - but it's something else she likes very much," Jonathan answered. 

"I'm not sure. There's so many different things she likes!" Craig laughed, as they reached the lift. 

Jonathan pressed the button with a mock stern look on his face. 

"I'm disappointed you haven't worked it out yet, Craigy." 

"Oh come on, Myring, there's lots of foods our daughter loves! How do you expect me to work it out?" 

"All right, I'll give you some further details. This clue will definitely give it away, but there you go. Jess likes hers... well done." 

"Steak!" Craig cried, jumping as he realised he had cracked it. The door to the lift opened at that very second, and the three people waiting to get in looked at him rather strangely. "You're taking me to a steakhouse!" 

"You got it!" Jonathan laughed, high fiving him before taking his hand in his, tenderly. "Now come on, we have a reservation!" 

The steakhouse was only a ten minute walk from the hotel, and upon arrival, thet were immediately escorted to a table by a waitress. The first thing Craig did was order a large bottle of Sauvignon Blanc for the two to share, along with two bottles of mineral water to make sure that they didn't get too drunk. There was no way either of them wanted a reprise of Halloween or New Year. 

"This place is gorgeous," Jonathan remarked as he looked around the large and very well-decorated restaurant. 

"You certainly picked an excellent place for us to come," Craig praised, as he poured himself some of the Sauvignon Blanc that had just been placed on the table. 

"Thanks," Jonathan smiled shyly. "I got the recommendation for this place from Sue, actually, when I told her we were coming here. She said she's been here a couple times and she really liked it." 

"Good, she's quite fussy in regards to restaurants, so that's a good sign for us," Craig laughed. "It's lovely that you get on so well with all the family. I just love it." 

"They're some of the loveliest people I've ever met," Jonathan answered, with a smile. "You're lucky to have such a wonderful family." 

"And they adore you," Craig told him, which was the truth - all his family had said nothing but positive things about Jonathan since the day the two of them started dating. "They think the world of you, honestly." 

"And my family think the world of you," Jonathan replied with a smile. "They're always saying how much they love you. Even certain members of my family, who used to think you were a horrible person." 

Craig laughed, remembering Jonathan telling him that one member of his family in particular had had a less than thrilled reaction to the couple going on our first date four Februaries ago. 

"Well, I'm glad her mind was changed," he joked, closing the menu, having made up his mind as to what he was going to eat. 

"Anyways, what are you going to have to eat, teddy?" 

"Hmmmm.. I think I'm going to have pate, followed by a medium rare steak," Jonathan replied, closing his own menu. "What about you?"

"You're kidding! That's exactly what I was going to order!" 

Jonathan snorted. "Why is it that when we go on dates to restaurants, we nearly always end up ordering the same thing?" 

"Like on our first date, when we both ordered avocados and eggs on toast," Craig recalled, thinking of the humour that that had caused. 

"Yep!" Jonathan nodded, with a laugh. "I couldn't believe it when that happened." 

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress appeared at the table, with her notepad and pen poised to take down their orders. 

After they had ordered, Craig took out his phone. 

"Come here," he instructed, pulling Jonathan close and snapping a quick photo of the two of them. "I'm going to post on Instagram to document this mini vacation." 

A few moments later, Jonathan's phone flashed up with a notification, reading that Craig had posted a new photo on Instagram. 

Jonathan and I. The love of my life whisked me away for two romantic nights together in Sydney. No kids, no responsibilities, just me and him. Absolutely loving every second and I feel so privileged I get to share in so many special adventures with such a wonderful human being. I love you Jonno, more than I can ever describe ❤

"That's beyond adorable," Jonathan gushed, a smile appearing on his face as he read the caption. "I absolutely love that photo. And I love you." 

"Me too," agreed Craig, as he turned off his phone and replaced it in his pocket. "But then again, I love every single photo we've ever taken together." 

"You should, because you look gorgeous in every single one of them," Jonathan replied. 

"I think you mean you, Jonno," Craig corrected his boyfriend, as their starters arrived, much faster than he had expected. "You look gorgeous in each and every photo that was ever taken of you!" 

"I really wouldn't go that far, Craigy," Jonathan answered with a laugh, as he began to eat hungrily. The last thing he had had to eat was a bag of crisps mid morning and he was starving by now. "Anyways, buon appetit." 

They made little conversation as they tucked into their delicious starters, both of them just savouring their food, sitting in silence without feeling awkward about it. A few times as they ate, they looked up at the same time and they made eye contact, and they smiled at each other adoringly. The same happened as they ate their main courses a little while later, which tasted absolutely delicious. 

"Thank you so much for choosing this place, Jonno," Craig thanked him, as he popped the last bit of his steak into his mouth and began to chew. 

"You're welcome," Jonathan smiled, modest as ever. "You liked it, then?" 

"You couldn't have chosen anywhere better," Craig told him, which caused him to smile even more widely, melting the Australian's heart. He thought, as he had so many times in their relationship, that Jonathan's smile must be the most attractive smile out there. "Genuinely." 

"I'm so glad you liked it," Jonathan smiled, a little shyly. "Are you looking forward to Dancing With The Stars tomorrow?" 

"Of course! It's Most Memorable Year tomorrow night so that should be good- and emotional. Bruno and Len have been telling me a lot about it bexause they do it on the American version, and it sounds emotional - but I'm really excited to see everyone's dances!" 

"Who's your favourite contestant?" Jonathan questioned, pouring himself the last of the Sauvignon Blanc. "Mine and Jess' is obviously Constance, and Sue's is Jett, and Bev's is Courtney." 

"I don't have favourites, Jonno. I am a fair and unbiased judge and I must not have favourites." 

"You do have a favourite!" Jonathan laughed, not falling for it. "Who is it?"

"All right, though for pity's sake don't go making this public knowledge. Courtney." 

"Thought as much," Jonathan giggled, as they were handed dessert menus. "But anyways, I'm really looking forward to getting to sit front row tomorrow with the family and watch you do what you do best." 

"And I'm really looking forward to having you there." 

It really meant the world to Craig to have his family in the audience each week. On Strictly, he was never really able to have his family come and watch, because they lived so far away. But being on Dancing With The Stars meant that he could have them come and watch him and he was delighted about it. 

"It's great that little Jess gets to sit in the audience over here as well, isn't it?" 

"Yes!" In England, no one under 14 was actually allowed to sit in the audience of strictly, meaning Jess couldn't attend for another 4 and a half years. "I think that the no kids under 14 is ridiculous. Like of course I can understand that it's a long day and not suitable for young children, but it's a shame that Jess has to wait so long till she can sit in the audience." 

"Hmmmm, it does seem rather ridiculous," Jonathan agreed, as he sipped at his glass of Sauvignon Blanc. "Especially when they're related to cast members."

"Exactly! Oh well, one day," Craig laughed. "And it will be well worth waiting for. Anyways, I'm going to have the pavlova. How about you?" 

"I'm actually not going to have the same! I'll have the vanilla ice cream, me thinks," Jonathan closed his menu. "And then after that, is there anything to do?" 

"You've not planned anything else tonight?" 

"Nope! Completely up to you." 

"Well then," Craig leaned forward and whispered, so that only Jonathan would hear him, "as a matter of fact there are a few things I want to do to you." 

.. 

"Race you down to the sea!" 

Jonathan stood up with a cheeky grin at his boyfriend's words and got into position. 

"Okay, but just warning you that you aren't going to win." 

"I'm Craig Revel Horwood, of course I'm going to win," Craig said, over confidently. 

"And I'm the man that won every single school cross country he was ever entered for!" Jonathan laughed. "Okay. Ready, Set.. Go!" 

On the word Go, they began to run full out down to where the sea met the sand. Their feet touched the imaginary finishing line at the same time, and Jonathan shouted, "tie!" 

"I so obviously won that," Jonathan laughed, as they linked arms and began to wade out into the water together, still making sure to keep an eye on their things. 

It wasn't much - just a picnic basket full of food, their deckchairs and a parasol, but they still wanted to make sure that no one tried to rob them. 

"Yeah yeah, keep thinking that," Craig joked, kneeling down in the water as soon as they reached a deeper bit. "We all know I'm the true winner." 

"You know, Craigy, you're so lucky to have lived here when you were a kid," Jonathan said softly, as they began to bob up and down together, their bodies intertwined. "I mean, when I was a kid, I never saw the sea, seeing as Leicester isn't exactly a seaside resort." 

"I didn't appreciate it enough as a kid," Craig laughed. "I think that when you live near a beach, you take it for granted, whereas when you don't, going is so special." 

"I never want to go home. I'm just so happy and I just want the feeling to last forever," Jonathan breathed, snuggling into Craig's shoulder. "And I totally agree!" 

"Yep! As for never going home.. it would be lovely to be on holiday forever, but I can't let work down and things, can I? Plus Jess has school to go back to... and there is no way I'm leaving you here alone." 

"I was only joking," Jonathan replied, with a laugh. "I couldn't live here without you or little Jess. But honestly, this place is unbelievably beautiful and I feel so lucky to be here and sharing it with you." 

"It really is. And awwww, Jonno. I'm so glad you can be here with me," Craig said sincerely, kissing his cheek gently. "Mwah." 

"Craigy?" 

"Yes, teddy?" 

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that I met you?" Jonathan asked, nuzzling his head against Craig's. 

Craig's heart melted as he replied. "Many times, yes, but I'm more than happy to hear it again. And I'm very, very glad I met you too.. I've shared some of the happiest moments of my life with you." 

"Do you really mean that?" 

"Of course I do. Every moment with you has been incredible, whether we've been at wine festivals or just sitting on the couch with our Jess watching movies." Craig bobbed even further out to sea with Jonathan clinging onto him, but not so deep that he couldn't touch the sandy seabed with his feet. "That's because it's the people that make the place, and you always make the place for me." 

"Awww, Craigy. And you always make the place for me too. Going places with you is my favourite thing in the whole world." 

.. 

"I'm just going to go and wash my hands before we eat," Jonathan decided, getting up off his towel and heading towards the cabin just along the beach. "Don't miss me too much!" 

Craig watched him go fondly. As soon as he was out of sight, the Australian had an idea and began to deftly work on a little surprise for him, with the hope that it would make him smile when he arrived back. He grabbed roughly 50 small, smooth pebbles from down by the sea, before quickly arranging them to spell out "Hi, I Love You". As he lay the last one in its place, he saw the cabin door swing open and Jonathan come back, and he quickly sat down on the sand, ready to eat. 

"Hello again, did you miss.." Jonathan paused mid-sentence as he laid eyes on Craig's creation. "Wait... am I dreaming or was that not there when I left?" 

"Of course it wasn't there before," Craig giggled, and Jonathan thought that his giggle must be the cutest sound in the whole world. "I made it for you because I love you." 

"Craigy, you are honestly so cute, you know that?" Jonathan beamed, and enveloped his boyfriend in a cuddle. "I love you so much." 

Craig returned the hug before sitting himself down on the sands next to him, opening up the picnic basket. "I love you too, Jonno." 

"This is going straight on social media," Jonathan breathed, as he snapped a photo of the message and then began to type out a caption. "My followers are going to get sick of my posts of me living my best life... but oh well." 

"Well if they do, that's their problem! Come on, let's see what you've written." 

Isn't my boyfriend just adorable? I can't get over how lucky I am to have someone this damn cute in my life. I love you so much craigy and I'm having the best time ever with you ❤

"That's so goddamn sweet!" Craig smiled, as Jonathan took his phone back and pressed Post. "I'm loving all your posts of our time here." 

"Me too. They're going to be a great way to reminisce about our time here when we go home." 

Jonathan turned off his phone and buried it back in the picnic basket, before taking out a cheese and tomato sandwich and biting into it. 

"Although, I don't think we'll forget it in a hurry. Our first holiday abroad with a daughter and a holiday with lots of special moments spent alone together." 

Craig sighed happily, biting into his own sandwich as he gazed dreamily at the sea. 

"No," was his reply, a few moments later. "No, somehow I don't think we will." 

.. 

The sandwiches that Rietta had prepared for them were truly delicious, but Jonathan could barely eat a mouthful. He kept fidgeting as the two of them ate, hardly able to swallow a thing as his throat was tight from nerves and his stomach was churning.   
When Craig questioned it, Jonathan simply put it down to still being full from lunch, and his boyfriend didn't suspect anything was going to happen. They had had a very filling lunch - so it was a believable excuse. 

As Craig finished up the last of the sandwiches, Jonathan let out a loud gasp. 

"What's wrong?" Craig asked him, rather anxiously. 

"Oh my God, Craigy, I just remembered! I left my purse at Rietta's when we went to collect the picnic!" 

This was deliberate, a stunt he had pulled in order to get Craig away from the beach in time to get everyone down to watch the proposal and to get the scene set up. Jonathan had arranged this with everyone in the group chat - which consisted of all of the Horwoods, Jess, and Bruno, Jason, Shirley and Darcey.

"Please could you run down to her house and get it for me?" Jonathan asked, sincerely hoping that Craig wouldn't ask any further questions. 

"Of course I can, teddy," Craig nodded, getting up from the sand. Jonathan studied his facial expression as he did so and decided that he looked completely unsuspecting, which he was very glad about. He didn't want Craig guessing anything until it happened. "I'll be back shortly." 

And with that, he began to make his way up the beach, just as the Horwoods began to approach Jonathan from the opposite direction. 

As soon as Craig was out of sight, Jonathan raced down to the sea with a thumping heart and picked up loads and loads of little stones, like the ones Craig had used for the little message he spelt for him. Going back to their spot, he began to spell out a message of his own on the sand. 

CRAIGY, PLEASE WILL YOU MARRY ME??? 

Stepping back, Jonathan admired his handiwork. Then, reaching into the picnic basket, he pulled out the little black box that had been zipped away in a container. He had rather cleverly told Craig it was a box of pineapple, which he was allergic to, to keep him out of there. 

Slipping it into the pocket on his shorts, Jonathan took some deep, calming breaths. 

The worst he could say was no, Jonathan tried to tell himself. That's the worst thing that will happen. He won't kill you, he won't beat you up... 

But if he said no, Jonathan knew that would break his heart, and their relationship. And that would absolutely break him, because sad as it sounded, Jonathan genuinely couldn't imagine a life without him. He was such an influential person in his life, such an important part of it, that life without him seemed impossible. 

"Dad!! Guess what? Uncle Jason and Uncle Bruno are here and they're going to be here for my birthday!" 

Jonathan looked up so quickly he almost snapped his neck. Jess was running at full speed towards him, two men walking arm in arm behind her. 

Jason and Bruno. 

"Guys... I thought you weren't coming over until next week?" he said, rather shocked. 

"Well, we decided that we would come over a bit earlier! We couldn't miss the chance to see our friends get engaged, could we?" Jason laughed, pulling Jonathan into a hug. "Good day, mate. Hey, you're trembling!" 

"I know I am. I'm fucking scared I'm going to get rejected," Jonathan admitted, as the rest of the family joined him, Trent holding his guitar. Trent had agreed to play an acoustic version of Greatest Love Of All, with his bandmate singing, whilst Jonathan did his speech and proposed. 

"It'll be fine, trust me. If he says no to you, he's insane," Jason replied, giving him another hug before stepping back to let Jonathan be the centre of attention. 

As soon as everyone was in their place, Craig came into sight, accompanied by Rietta. This had been another part of the plan; Rietta had wanted to see her best friend get engaged and so Jonathan had told her to make some excuse to come down to Bondi with him. He wondered what excuse he had gone with. 

As Craig neared, Jonathan took another deep breath to try and compose himself; this was genuinely the most nervous he had felt in all his life. The adrenaline coursed through my body, his heart started beating faster than ever before, and his palms became sweaty. This was it. The biggest moment of his life. He was about to propose to the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he couldn't mess it up in any way, shape or form. 

"Craig! Come down here," Jonathan called him, and Craig quickened his pace, looking extremely confused as to why the whole family were congregated. 

"Jonno? What's going on? Why is- oh my God!" 

Craig took one look at the message spelt out in stones on the sand, and burst into tears, unable to believe his own eyes. 

"Craigy, you are genuinely the best thing that's ever happened to me," Jonathan told him, speaking straight from his heart. He had planned things to say beforehand, has spent ages trying to write a little speech, but all those words went out the window now- these words was sincere and spontaneous and straight from the heart. "From the first conversation that we had on Tinder four years ago, I knew that you were the one for me. I've had the best four years of my life with you, and I want you to know that you've changed my life in so many ways- for the better. You helped me believe in myself more, you've helped me smile genuinely for the first time in my life, and you've brought me so much happiness- and the best little girl in the whole world. I'm beyond fortunate to have you in my life and I count my blessings every single day- and that's why I want to ask you this question." 

Sobbing by now, Jonathan got down on one knee, pulled the box out his pocket, opened it and choked out, "Craig Revel Horwood, will you marry me?" 

Craig stood there, crying, just staring at his partner in disbelief. As he remained in silence, not giving him an answer, Jonathan tried to reassure him, "you don't have to say yes.... it's okay if you say no honestly..." 

"Yes!" Craig managed to choke out, and flung his arms round Jonathan, sobbing. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you, you silly thing!" 

Jonathan broke down sobbing, tears of pure happiness. 

"Come here, you two," Sue, who had tears streaming down her own face, held out her arms to the two men and enveloped the two of them in a big hug. "Congratulations, you two!" 

"Congratulations, Dads!" Jess cried, running over to hug them both as well, delighted to see her dads get engaged. 

"Bruno, when on earth did you get here? I didn't think you were coming till next week!" Craig questioned, hugging Jess close to him. 

"Do you really think I was going to miss one of my best mates getting engaged to the love of his life?" Bruno said sarcastically, pulling Craig in. "Congratulations, my friend. I'm so happy for you!" 

"Congratulations, Craig," Jason beamed, holding out his hand for Craig to shake, before getting the shock of his life as Craig actually hugged him - yes, threw his arms round him. 

"Thank you so much, Jason!" he exclaimed, kissing the extremely startled Australian on the cheek, before hugging all the other members of his family, and finally running back into Jonathan's arms. 

And as Trent played Greatest Love of All in the background, with his bandmate softly singing, Craig and Jonathan hugged, in their own little bubble, feeling on top of the world and so fucking in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPENED!! EEEEEK!!! 
> 
> Maybe I shed a few tears writing this.... you'll never know 😉
> 
> I apologise for the fact that this was so long - almost 6000 words and the longest chapter yet 😂hope you like long chapters! 
> 
> Next chapter will be Jess' birthday so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your amazing support on this story, I absolutely love writing it! I'll see you in the next chapter 😏


	33. aussie

"Craig!" 

Craig turned sharply as someone called him from behind and was met with the sight of one of the producers of Dancing With The Stars, looking rather serious. 

Wondering whether he had done something terribly wrong, or whether he was about to be given an idea of his future on the show (but it was too early for that, surely?) Craig replied "yes?" 

"It's your daughter's birthday tomorrow, isn't it?" the producer asked, which was the last thing that Craig expected to be asked. "Jessica, isn't it?" 

"Jessica... yes, though she prefers to be called Jess. But yes, her birthday's tomorrow." 

"Is she going to be sitting in the audience tonight?" 

"Of course!" Craig nodded, with a beaming smile. "She'll be there with my fiance.." he beamed as he said that - he still was in a state of disbelief that he and Jonathan were now engaged - "my sister, and my mum." 

"After the show, could you bring her backstage? We all want to wish her a happy birthday for tomorrow and give her something!"

And though there was no one around to hear, the producer leaned forward and whispered what they were giving her into his ear. 

"That's - that's honestly so kind of you! Thank you so much! Of course I will," Craig beamed, thinking of how happy Jess would be when she saw what they had all got her. "She's going to be on top of the world that you all thought of her!" 

"It's the least we could do. She's such a sweet little thing." 

Jess had been backstage practically every week, and had become a favourite among the contestants and pros and behind the scenes team alike. She absolutely loved hanging out with everyone, especially Sharna and Tristan, though she remained adamant that Craig was her favourite judge. 

"Sharna and Tristan are amazing," she had said, "but my dad is the best judge! And the most honest!" 

She felt the same about Jason on Dancing On Ice. She had sadly not been able to make it to the live shows this year, but Jason had promised to take her next year and let her sit in the audience, as there was not such a strict age restriction on Dancing On Ice. However, she had watched clips of the show and received a full review from Bruno, who went every single week, and firmly believed that Uncle Jason was the best judge. 

"She'll absolutely love it. I'll just have to make sure that it all stays a secret till tonight!" 

And with that, Craig headed back to the dressing room he shared with Sharna and Tristan, to relax before the show began. 

.. 

"I can now reveal that the couple who will be leaving the competition tonight is..." 

The audience held their breath. All the dances had been danced, and the two couples in the bottom two were Curtly and Siobhan and Michelle and Aric. It had been a shock to many to see Michelle in the bottom two - she had been far from the worst performer that night and her dance had actually scored pretty highly. Now it was down to the public vote to see which couple would be going home right now, and which would be returning to dance another week. 

"Michelle and Aric!" 

There was a gasp from the audience - many had been expecting to see Curtly leave, as his dance had been the lowest scoring of the night. Michelle and Aric understandably looked rather gutted, but were quick to congratulate their opponents for making it through to next week with smiles on their faces. 

After an emotional elimination speech, the cameras stopped rolling and the audience began to rise. 

Craig would normally meet his family backstage, but today he ran over to where they were sitting in the front row and immediately hugged them all, before taking hold of Jess' hand. 

"Come on, darling, let's go backstage, shall we?" he said kindly. "Guys, I'll just take Jess to get something out my dressing room, and then we'll join you in the lounge." 

The dressing room visit was mainly to allow the cast to set up their surprise for Jess, to give them a little bit of extra time. 

Craig led her backstage, ahead of the others, and made his way to the judges shared dressing room. Unlike at Strictly, Craig had to share a dressing room, but he actually didn't mind this arrangement. Sometimes sitting in a dressing room alone was rather boring and lonely and this way, he had two other colleagues to chat to. And he got on extremely well with both Sharna and Tristan so he deemed it the perfect arrangement. 

"So, did you enjoy the show?" Craig asked his daughter, reaching into his fridge. He had decided to make them have a little snack to give the cast even more time. "Do you want some chocolate?" 

Jess nodded. "Yes please! And I loved the show! Is it true you're actually dancing with the contestants next week?" 

Craig smiled as he produced a bar of galaxy from the fridge and a bar of dairy milk for himself - he had had a feeling that Jess would be excited about that. "Yes, I am, darling! Which will mean that I'll have to go to work tomorrow, but I promise you that I'll be home in the afternoon and we can celebrate your birthday properly!" 

"That's okay Dad! Who will you be dancing with?" Jess asked, as she munched her chocolate bar. 

"Here, drink this, darling." Craig handed Jess a bottle of water. "And I don't know yet! We will find out tomorrow." 

"I hope you get Constance!" Jess exclaimed excitedly, "she's my favourite!" 

"We'll have to see, won't we? I know what dance I want to do with them though." 

"What's that?" 

"I'm not telling you!" Craig laughed, sitting down next to her and giving her a tickle. "You'll have to wait and see. I'll tell you next week." 

"Can I come and see you in rehearsals? Please?" 

"Maybe. We'll have to talk to Dad and see what he says," Craig replied. "If we do, it will have to be in the afternoon, seeing as you have school in the mornings." 

Jess groaned. "I don't want to do lessons tomorrow." 

"I know you don't, but you need to. One of my biggest regrets is not trying harder in school. You know, if my career had completely failed, I would have barely any opportunities left, because I left school with hardly any qualifications. I want you to take after Jonathan for that one." 

Craig slipped his arm round her. "Right, eat up your chocolate and drink that water, and then we can go hang out with the others!" 

Jess nodded eagerly, quickly finishing her bar of galaxy before washing it down with the water. Deciding that the others should have had enough time to get set up, Craig binned the wrapper from his chocolate before taking hold of Jess' hand. 

"Come on then, darling. Let's go hang out with some cool people!" 

.. 

Happy birthday to you   
Happy birthday to you   
Happy birthday dear Jessica.   
Happy birthday to you! 

Jess gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she saw what everyone had made for her. 

In the middle of a table was a massive birthday cake with three tiers, with pink and white icing and buttercream. There were ten candles on the top, which had just been lit, and Jess was stunned as she realised the effort everyone had gone to, for her. 

"Thank you so much!" she managed to stammer, still in disbelief. "Thank you!" 

"Blow out your candles quick, darling!" Craig gestured to the cake, and Jess ran over and in one puff, blew all ten candles out expertly. 

"This was all Sharna's idea," Craig told Jess, hand on her shoulder, as everyone cheered her. "She asked the producers if this would be possible." 

"Thank you, Sharna!" Jess cried, running over to the red-haired Australian and flinging her arms round her. 

"You're more than welcome, gorgeous. You deserve to have the most amazing birthday of your life," Sharna replied simply. "Now come on, let's cut the cake!" 

"So what are you doing for your birthday tomorrow, Jess?" Constance asked, as Craig helped his daughter cut the cake, holding her hands and guiding her gently. "Anything exciting?" 

"Well, my dad has to work in the morning," Jess replied, concentrating on the cake, "but in the evening we're all going bowling and then we're having a family barbecue!" 

"That sounds so cool! You're such a lucky girl, Jess." 

"I really am!" Jess nodded enthusiastically, as she handed the first piece of cake to Jonathan. "And my uncle Jason and uncle Bruno and my aunties Shirley and Darcey are over from England, so I'm really excited! Dadddddd..." 

And with a rather pleading look she turned to Jonathan, who was chatting to Gustavo. Gustavo was the Italian dancer dancing with Constance, and he and Jonathan really had hit it off over the last few weeks. 

"Yesssss?" Jonathan replied, in the exact same tone of voice as his daughter. 

"Do I have to do school work tomorrow?" 

"Well obviously you do! I've got some extra hard maths and science especially for your birthday," Jonathan replied, before bursting into laughter. "I'm joking, little Jess! I wouldn't be that evil on your birthday - who do you think I am?" 

"Thank goodness!" Jess laughed, giving Jonathan a hug before beginning to tuck into her own piece of cake, which tasted absolutely delicious. "I got a bit worried there." 

"Honestly, I don't know what this kid thinks of me sometimes," Jonathan laughed speaking to the room at large. "First off she asks me on the flight here whether I'm going to make her do homework on Sundays, and then she asks me if I'm going to make her do work on her birthday! Whatever must she think of me?" 

"I had to check, Dad," laughed Jess. 

"No, you don't have to do any work tomorrow, I promise. But, you will have to do extra maths on Wednesday, you hear me?" 

Jess nodded, with a rather sulky look on her face. "Fine." 

"It seems my daughter does not share the same love for mathematics as I had at her age," Jonathan stated, with a laugh. "Oh well." 

.. 

"WAKE UP! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" 

Jess awoke with a violent jump and opened her eyes to see her dads standing above her, wearing party hats and massive smiles. Rubbing her eyes, she mumbled in a confused voice "sorry, what's happening?" 

"It's your birthday, darling! You're ten today!" Craig cried, pulling her into a huge bear hug. "I can't believe it! My little girl has reached double figures already!" 

"Happy birthday, little Jess!" Jonathan cried, joining the hug - making Jess feel rather like she was a sandwich filling. 

"Boys! Go easy on the poor girl, she's only just woken up," Sue scolded, coming into the room at that very moment. "Happy birthday, darling!" 

"Thank you!" Jess beamed round at all of them, finally able to process what was happening now that she had woken up a bit more. 

"My gorgeous girl is really growing up!" Craig gushed, kissing Jess on the cheek. "Mwah. Why don't you quickly get dressed, darling, and then we'll have some breakfast together before I have to go out to work?" 

"We're going to make a very special breakfast especially for your birthday," Jonathan told her, with a grin. 

"What's that?" Jess asked curiously. 

"Well, if I told you, that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" Jonathan playfully nudged her with his elbow. "But I'll give you a clue... you need to get your flipping skills on!" 

"Pancakes!" Jess cried. "I'm right, aren't I?" 

"I shall not confirm nor deny," laughed Jonathan, getting up off the bed. "But if you get dressed quickly, you'll be able to come downstairs and see if you've guessed right!" 

Jess nodded eagerly, so they left her to it, heading back downstairs. 

It didn't take a few minutes for Jess to pull on some clothes - a pink tshirt with an ice cream on and a pair of black denim shorts, deciding she could change later if they were going out anywhere special. After brushing her hair out quickly, she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen, where her family were making... pancakes. 

"I was right!" she cried. 

"You sure were!" Jonathan laughed, giving her another hug as she ran in. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." 

"Right, Jess, I need someone to help me flip the pancakes," Sue explained, "and I don't trust either of your dads with them..." 

"Hey! That's not fair! I'm an expert at flipping pancakes!" Craig protested. "It's Jonathan that can't flip them!" 

"Oi! Everyone knows I'm the master of flipping pancakes!" Jonathan retorted.

"Oh really? I seem to remember a certain man named Jonathan who tried to flip a pancake last time he was over here and got it stuck to the window!" Sue stepped in, looking at Jonathan long and hard. 

"Now, stop squabbling, you two. Your daughter gets to do the honours today." 

"Fine," said Craig, before looking at Jonathan and bursting into laughter. 

Jess turned out to be extremely good indeed at flipping pancakes, and soon all five of them - Jess, Jonathan, Craig, Bev and Sue - were sitting down to eat at the table in the garden. 

"So what are the plans?" Jess asked eagerly, as she put another spoonful of sugar onto her pancake. 

"Not too much sugar please, darling," Craig nudged her gently. "I know it's your birthday, but I don't particularly want you having a major sugar rush!" 

"Sorry, Dad," Jess apologised immediately, putting down the sugar and beginning to squeeze lemon onto her pancake instead. "I can't wait to go bowling tonight!" 

"Oh. Jessica, we need to have a little talk," said Craig, looking very serious. "You see... I'm going to be at rehearsals very late today, so I'm afraid that you'll not be able to go bowling today. But it's okay! What we're going to do instead is, you're going to go with the rest of the family and take part in a massive Horwood family fishing competition, and then in the evening you're going to have butternut squash soup and caviar for dinner." 

Craig broke into laughter as he saw Jess' horrified, very disappointed looking face. "I'm joking, darling, I promise I'm joking! Of course we're still going bowling! And I'll be home at 5, to head to the bowling alley at 5.30." 

"I really thought you were serious there!" Jess laughed. "All you and Dad do is bully me recently. What with Dad telling me that I had to do difficult maths on my birthday, and you telling me that we are going fishing for my birthday.. " 

"We're your dads, it's our job to tease you," Craig replied simply, finishing off the last of his pancake. "I hate to leave, but my team are waiting for me at the studios. I'll see you all later, okay?" 

"Okay, Daddy! I love you," Jess said, giving Craig a quick hug. "Be nice to your team and don't give them any 1s!" 

Craig burst into laughter as he hugged Jonathan goodbye. Since they had adopted Jess, the little girl really had come out of her shell and it was great to see. He loved to see this slightly sassy, confident, side of her. He called out to her as he left the room, his backpack on his back containing all the essentials. 

"Seeing as it's the quarter final next week, I should hope there isn't any need to give 1!" 

.. 

"Right guys, if you don't mind, that'll be it for today. I've got a date at the bowling alley with the whole family for Jess' birthday in just over an hour." 

Craig wiped his forehead, which was wet with sweat - dancing in 34 degree heat was never easy - and grinned at his team members. He was delighted to have been given Courtney and Joshua and Jimmy and Alexandra to work with - he felt that he could definitely do a lot with them and felt sure that they could beat Tristan and Sharna! 

"No way! It's your daughter's birthday today? Wow, you haven't told us that," Courtney said sarcastically, as they all began to pack away their things, ready to go home. It had been a long day of training - ten hours practicing both their couples dances and their team dance - and they were more than ready to go home and relax till tomorrow. 

"You definitely haven't mentioned that!" Joshua joined in with the teasing. 

"Can't say I knew either," Jimmy joked. 

"I am sorry guys, I know I do mention Jess and my fiance rather a lot," Craig laughed, drinking the contents of his water bottle. It was his favourite water bottle - it was one Jonathan had bought him on a holiday to New York in the early stages of their relationship. He treasured it and always took it to rehearsals and shows - he called it his lucky water bottle. 

"I just... I can't believe I'm actually celebrating my daughter's birthday. Like my god, that's fucking crazy."

"Don't apologise! I love how you're always talking about Jess and Jonathan. It's quite adorable, actually," Courtney replied. "I hope Jess has an amazing day." 

"Thank you! And awww, she will. She was so surprised by the cake last night!" Craig beamed, thinking back to her shocked expression when she saw the cake the DWTS team had made for her. "She was so touched you thought of her." 

"She's absolutely welcome. She's an amazing little girl," Alexandra said, swinging her dance bag onto her shoulder. "You should be so proud of her. You're doing such a great job with her." 

"I am proud. She's an absolute credit to the family," Craig smiled, grinning widely before hugging his teammates goodbye. 

"I'd best dash. Keep practicing guys! I'll see you tomorrow evening for some more practice." 

.. 

"Auntie Sue! Please could you do my hair for me?" Jess asked, as she came out of the bathroom, wrapped in her dressing gown. "I can do my own hair, but not as good as you." 

"Of course I can, sweetheart! Sit down on my bed and I'll do it for you," Sue smiled, leading the little girl into her bedroom and closing the door. "What would you like me to do to it?"

"I don't mind," Jess replied, "you can do whatever you think looks best." 

"How about a side ponytail?" Sue suggested, to which Jess nodded vigorously. "All right then. A side ponytail it is!" 

Taking a hairdryer from her drawer, and a brush from her dressing table, Sue began to dry the long, thick hair. 

"So, who do you think your dad will be dancing with this week?" the ginger asked in a conversational tone, after a few moments of silence. 

"I'm not sure! I really want him to get Constance and Courtney, but I'm not sure," Jess replied, as Sue worked her magic on her hair. "What about you, Auntie Sue?" 

"I don't think he'll get Constance - I think Constance is better suited to Sharna," Sue said thoughtfully. "I think he'll get Courtney for definite, and I hope he gets Jett, because Jett is my favourite." 

"And what dance do you think he will do?" 

"I would say Charleston, because your dad loves a bit of Charleston, but we don't do that over here for some reason," Sue answered. "Could be anything, I think." 

"I can't wait to watch him! I think I prefer strictly, because nearly all my family are on it, but I really like being able to experience dancing with the Stars more," said Jess, as Sue finished blow drying her hair. "It makes me sad that I can't go to strictly for at least four years, and by then my family might not even be on it any more." 

"Awwww, Jess, you'll get to go one day, I promise," Sue reassured her niece, beginning to brush her hair out, getting rid of all the tangles. "And it will be well worth the wait."

Satisfied, she swept Jess' hair into the side ponytail that she had asked for, and tied it with a simple, black hair bobble. 

"Thanks, Auntie Sue!" Jess beamed, touching it in admiration. 

"You're more than welcome, Jess. Right, so I know we said you would get your presents after bowling tonight," Sue walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a wrapped present, "but I want you to have this now. I think you might get some use out of it tonight." 

Eagerly tearing open the wrapping paper, Jess gasped as she was met with the sight of the most beautiful dress. It was deep red and silky, with a zip at the back, and as Jess held it up against herself in admiration, she could see that the skirt would reach to just below her knees. 

Grinning widely, she threw her arms round her auntie. 

"I love it, Auntie Sue! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, darling girl. Izzy helped me pick it out for you, she said she thought you would like it," Sue smiled, glad that her niece was so happy with it. "Right, get changed! Your dad should be home soon and then it will be almost time to head out to the bowling alley!" 

Jess quickly slipped into her dress, and once she was changed, Sue sat her down at the dressing table and applied a little bit of make up to her face. She didn't go overboard, just applying a bit of blusher, some mascara and a pink lipstick, but applied enough that it was obvious she had it on. 

Applying a final coat of the lipstick, she beamed and exclaimed, "there we go, all finished! You look gorgeous, my darling." 

"Jess, your dad - Jess!" Jonathan popped his head round the door and gasped as he laid eyes on his daughter. "Oh my God, you look so grown up and so beautiful, my darling!" 

"Thank you, Dad!" Jess beamed, slipping on some black pumps before running over and giving her dad a hug. "Is Dad home yet?" 

"Yes, he is! That's what I just came to tell you actually," laughed Jonathan, taking hold of her hand. "Well, if you're ready, let's go downstairs."

Craig was sat on one of the garden chairs looking absolutely exhausted, drinking a huge glass of water and eating a packet of salted crackers. As he saw Jess, he had pretty much the same reaction as his fiance - gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, unable to believe how grown up and beautiful his daughter looked. 

"Jess! Oh my goodness- look at you!" Craig exclaimed, standing up before running over and giving her a hug. "You look absolutely gorgeous, my darling." 

"Thanks, Dad," Jess beamed. "How was dancing? Who did you get in your team?" 

"Yes, come on, Craigy! Spill the beans," Jonathan said eagerly, sitting down on a chair next to him, Jess sat on his lap. 

"Well, you all predicted right when you said that you thought Courtney would be in my team," Craig revealed, with a huge grin on his face. "But you all got the second member of my team wrong - I didn't get Constance, I'm afraid, and I didn't get Jett. My second contestant is Jimmy." 

"I like Jimmy! He's really nice," Jess remarked, with a smile. 

"And what dance are you doing?" Sue asked eagerly. 

"Well, I won't tell you the exact theme just yet, but we're dancing jazz, and it's based around a musical that I've starred in," Craig replied mysteriously. "You'll have to wait till Monday to find out what the actual theme is." 

"Oh, come on, Craigy, that's hardly a clue! Please tell us," Jonathan begged. 

"Nope, it's absolutely top bloody secret," laughed Craig, standing up from his chair. "Anyways, I'm going to go and have a quick shower and freshen myself up before we go out. Down in 10." 

Before long, Craig was back downstairs looking much fresher, and the five of them began to make their way to the bowling alley, as the rest of the family, including Bruno, Jason, Shirley and Darcey, had agreed to meet them there. It didn't take long to drive to the alley, and ten minutes later, they were pulling up outside, met with the sight of the whole family already there, waiting. 

Trent was there, with his wife and two daughters, and so were Melanie and Diane, with their partners and their daughters. Darcey and Shirley were there too, talking with Diane's daughter Alicia, and Bruno and Jason were standing by the entrance, pushing and shoving one another in fun, laughing hysterically. Typical Bruno and Jason behaviour. 

As soon as the car stopped, Jess jumped out the back seat and positively ran towards Bruno and Jason, so excited to see them. Although they had been in Australia, they had been spending the last week or so with Jason's family, and Jess hadn't seen them since the day that her dads got engaged. 

"Hello!" she cried, running up to them. 

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" Jason exclaimed, throwing his arms around her. "You're looking so beautiful tonight!" 

"Thank you, Uncle Jason! Hello, uncle Bruno!" 

"Hello, my darling! Happy birthday!" Bruno enveloped her in a huge hug. "Are you ready for some bowling?" 

"I sure am! I love bowling," Jess beamed, before running around and greeting everyone else, a huge smile on her face all the while. 

"Are we all ready to get our bowling skills on?" Craig called, as he got out the car and began to walk over to where everyone was congregated. 

"Yes!" everyone exclaimed in unison. 

"Well then, let's go in!" Craig laughed, before stopping beside Jason. The Australian wondered, just for a moment, whether Craig was going to tell him to move out the way of the entrance or something, snap at him before the party had even really begun... 

"Hello, Jason, my darling! How are you today?" 

Jason almost fainted with shock at Craig's cheery tone, a tone he hadn't really heard since they were in their twenties and performing in Blood Brothers in New Zealand.   
Realising that several seconds had gone by and he still hadn't answered, Jason finally managed to croak out "I'm great, thanks! It's nice to see you?!" 

"It's great to see you too! I'm so looking forward to tonight, we're going to have such fun!" Craig beamed, before heading over to join Jonathan again. Jason stared after him, barely able to believe what had just happened. 

Was this the start of Craig forgiving him for his return? 

Heading inside, they got the teams sorted. Craig and Jason were immediately elected to be team captains, so they got to pick their teams. Craig picked Jonathan and Jess, of course, and also Trent, Sue, Izzy, and Trent's wife and kids. Jason picked Bruno, obviously, and Shirley, Darcey, Melanie, Diane, their husbands, and Bev and Alicia. After putting on their special bowling shoes, they walked down to the lanes, ready for a night of fun. 

It was positively the most fun night that Jess had ever had in all of her life. She laughed, she chatted with her family, she cheered and shouted until her throat was sore, and she even did some bowling. 

Craig and Jason were easily the two best bowlers, and became rather competitive with one another, but in a light hearted way, which was unusual for them. Sue was extremely good, and scored a couple of strikes, as well as a few spares. Trent was also very good, although he kept trying to attempt these really complicated tricks like standing backwards and rolling the ball through his opened legs, and failing. Mel, Diane, Shirley and Darcey were relatively good, though nowhere near as good as some other members of the family. Scarlett and Leila, Trent's daughters, weren't very good, but that was because they were only seven and five years old respectively and didn't have a very good aim yet. 

Jess was surprisingly good, and on her fifth go, she managed to score a strike, much to her amazement. As all ten pins were knocked down, the whole of her team hugged her in a massive group hug, very happy, though Jonathan cried "okay, this is so unfair!" 

Jonathan just couldn't grasp the concept of bowling at all. Craig kept patiently trying to show him how to aim, but he just didn't get it. He was almost as bad as Bruno, who couldn't bowl in a straight line at all, and inevitably ended up getting a gutter ball time after time. 

"Bruno! How hard is it to bowl straight at the pins?" cried Jason, laughing as his boyfriend got yet another gutter ball. 

"Jason, my darling, in case it's slipped your mind, I'm not straight!" 

"Bruno, I'm gay as fuck and yet I can still bowl straight at them!" 

"Jason!" Sue snapped, but not in a nasty way, "watch your language in front of the innocent children!" 

On his penultimate go, Jonathan bowled with a little assistance from Craig and it actually went in a promising direction, straight down the middle. Next thing anyone knew, all ten pins had been knocked flying, and everyone all went mental, unable to believe that Jonathan had just scored a strike. 

"Jonathan Myring, how on earth did you do that?" Jason said teasingly, feigning immense shock.

"A divine intervention, me thinks," laughed Craig, hugging his fiance close. "That was bloody brilliant, Jonno! I'm proud." 

"Craig! Like I just said to Jason, watch your language in front of innocent children!" 

After what seemed like only minutes, but was actually an hour and a half, it came down to the final two bowls- Jason and Craig. Craig bowled his first and managed to knock down nine of his pins, meaning that Jason had to get a strike to beat him. 

"You can do it, Aussie!"

Upon hearing those five words, Jason completely lost control of what he was doing and dropped the ball straight into the gutter, meaning that Craig's team won. As they all hugged each other and celebrated, Bruno ran to Jason's side and exclaimed "what on earth was that?!" 

"Sorry," Jason laughed, still looking rather disbelievingly at Craig. "He just - Craig just called me something I thought I'd never hear him call me again." 

"Explain?" Bruno pressed him, as they all began to gather their stuff together, ready to go home for a barbecue. 

"Well.. you know how he calls Jonathan 'Jonno'?" 

Bruno glanced over at Craig, who was currently hugging Jonathan close and nuzzling his cheek, and nodded. 

"Well.. when we were together, his nickname for me was Aussie. Because when we did Blood Brothers together in New Zealand, we were the only two Aussies in the cast." 

"Aussie!" Craig came running over to Bruno and Jason, a huge smile on his face. "You still coming back to ours for the barbie?" 

"Of course! We.. we wouldn't miss it," Jason replied, still in shock. 

"Great! Nothing better than a good Australian barbie, is there, Jason?" Craig grinned, walking along beside them back to the car. 

"No. No, absolutely not," Jason replied, thinking just how Australian Craig sounded when he said the word 'barbie'. "Aussie barbies are unbeatable!" 

"Right, we'll meet you back at the house, yeah?" Craig winked at him, before heading off to find Jonathan. "See you there, Aussie!" 

"My God... I never thought I'd see the day," Jason murmured, as Bruno unlocked the car that he and Jason had hired for their time in the country. 

"What did you say, sorry?" 

"I just... I never thought I'd see the day." Jason turned to Bruno with a wide smile as he started up the car. "Do you.. do you possibly think that this could be the start of something?" 

"I'm not sure," replied Bruno, putting the car into gear. "But you know what I've learnt from being friends with Craig all these years?" 

"What?" 

"Always expect the unexpected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, Jason and Craig are getting along! Will it last....? Hmmm... you'll have to wait and see, won't you? :) 
> 
> This chapter was nearly 10,000 words so I HAD to split it... you'll get the second part in the next few days, so look out for it! 
> 
> All is well here still... one month in lockdown and I'm hoping we will be out soon. Stay safe, stay happy, and stay tuned! ❤
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	34. dance with me tonight

"I'll make a bet with you." 

"What?" 

"I bet you ten Australian dollars that you won't get Craig drunk enough to dance with me tonight," Jason said, winking at Jonathan, who was standing beside him as they waited for the food to cook on the barbecue. 

"I'll take the bet!" Jonathan announced, confident that Jason was going to lose. Yes, Craig had been friendly at the bowling alley - completely uncharacteristically - but dancing with someone he up until today hated was a whole different ballgame. 

"Look forward to losing it," Jason grinned, before walking away to find Bruno, who was leaping around trying to better express himself to Trent. 

The garden party was already in full swing. So many people had turned up that hadn't attended the bowling, some of which werent even family - Rietta had travelled down from Sydney to attend too, and so had Sharna and Tristan. Sharna had brought her two adorable dogs with her, Duke and Daisy, which caused a massive commotion - "they're so well behaved," she told them all, "they'll probably just sleep the whole of this party." 

The party had begun with Jess opening all her presents and the turnout had been massive. Everyone had given her a little something, even family friends, like Rietta, who had given her a swimming costume and snorkel to use when she started swimming lessons on return to the UK. Gabby had sent her over a collection of books to read, knowing how much Jess enjoyed reading. Patricia had sent over some bits as well - some clothes and some money and a beautiful handmade card that almost made Jess cry. Patricia had always been very artistic and creative and Jess had received a handmade card from her every single year. Every single member of the Horwood family had given her something too, and then the Myrings had also given her presents, which she was told were in the UK and she would get when they got back home. She was truly grateful for everything she received, no matter how small, and thanked every single person profusely, a massive smile on her face and a lump in her throat at their sheer generosity. 

The weirdest present she received, though, had to be from Bruno. 

"Sorry, but what is this?" she questioned, her eyebrows furrowed as she read the packaging.

"A magnetic putty unicorn poop stress relief kit," replied Bruno proudly. 

"Bruno, I'm not sure that just stating the name of the product will aid understanding," Jason cut in rather dryly. 

"Basically, you can make a stress ball out of it and squeeze it when you're stressed," explained Bruno, miming squeezing one. 

"Thanks, Uncle Bruno," Jess laughed, hugging her uncle. She had expected nothing less from Bruno - the 'crazy one' of the family as she so put it. 

"Jonno! Come over here, my darling! I need you to help me cook!" 

Snapping out of his little daydream now, Jonathan immediately ran over to where Craig was beginning to put food onto the barbecue. With a soft kiss on the lips, he asked softly, "want some Savvy B?" 

"Jonno, I'm really not sure that I should get drunk tonight. It's our daughter's tenth birthday party... not New Year's or Halloween." 

"Oh, go on! Treat yourself," Jonathan said smoothly, with a wink across at Jason. "You don't have to get drunk necessarily - but you deserve a treat for winning the bowling." 

"Well in that case, I think I'll take up your offer," Craig nodded, kissing Jonathan once again. "Thank you, teddy." 

"You're welcome," Jonathan smiled, before heading off to find the Sauvignon Blanc.   
Pouring it into two glasses, he took them back to the barbecue and handed one to Craig, who drank it down appreciatively. 

"I think Jess liked her presents, don't you?" Jonathan said conversationally, as he watched their daughter running around excitedly, a massive smile on her face. "Everyone really spoilt her." 

"They really did. She's possibly the luckiest little girl ever to exist," Craig laughed, a fond smile on his face. "Hey Jonno, could you get me another glass of Sauvignon Blanc? I'm not going to get drunk, but I just fancy one more glass." 

"Okay," smiled Jonathan, knowing that this wouldn't be Craig's last glass. Sauvignon Blanc to Craig was like jaffa cakes to someone else - you could never have just one. "You know what? I think I'll have another one myself." 

And with that, he headed back to the table where he had placed the wine, pouring both him and his boyfriend another glass. 

.. 

Half an hour later, the barbecue was in full swing. Jonathan and Craig were cooking all the food on the grill, both wearing huge white chef hats (at Sue's insistence). Sue was running around taking loads of photos and videos, declaring how lovely it was to have the whole extended family together, and Jess, Bruno and Jason were having swimming races in the pool, Jason winning every single time much to Bruno's annoyance. 

"First you beat me at Mario Kart, and then swimming?" Bruno practically shouted as he lost for the fifth time. "This isn't fair!" 

"I'm just the superior one in the relationship, mi amor," said Jason teasingly, before lifting Jess onto his back and beginning to gently bob around with her. "Hey, Jessica, did I tell you the story of how Bruno broke the remote control to the Wii the other week?" 

"Nope," Jess replied with a laugh, clinging to her Uncle Jason like a little monkey. 

"Basically, he asked me to race him in Mario Kart. So I did. I raced him eight times, and beat him fair and square every time. And after my eighth victory, he picked up the remote control, launched it across the room, and then stormed upstairs claiming he never wanted to play this stupid game again." 

"You cheated!" Bruno insisted. 

"No, I'm just better at Mario Kart than you. Simples." 

"Aussie, your sausages are ready!” Craig called across the garden, and Jonathan, who was beginning to get rather tipsy already, suddenly appeared to be choking on air as he laughed uncontrollably. 

Realising what Jonathan was finding so funny about the statement, Craig began to laugh hysterically as well, shouting “Come and get the sausages!”

Jason swung himself out of the pool and ran over to the barbecue, wrapped in a towel, dripping wet all over the floor. 

“Thanks, Craig,” he smiled, still rather shocked at being called Aussie after he thought he would never hear that nickname again. 

“Anyone else want some of my sausages?” Jonathan called, the two lovers still laughing hysterically, and Sue passed by, trying not to giggle as she told them both off. 

“Oh, get a grip, you two”. 

"Uncle Jason! Can I sit with you and eat please?" Jess called, as she was served her food - two sausages, a burger, and a chicken kebab. 

"Of course you can, sweetie! You don't even have to ask that," Jason beamed, patting the place next to him, allowing her to sit down. "Hey, I have some news for you. Adelina is coming back to the UK in the summer, so do you want to come and watch a play with us or something?" 

"I'd love to!" Jess nodded excitedly, as she munched on her sausage. "What would we go and see?" 

"Well, in June about a week after she gets back, there's a production of My Fair Lady if you'd like to go and see it with us?" Jason suggested. "Have you ever seen My Fair Lady before?" 

Jess shook her head. "Nope." 

"I think you'll love it," Jason replied, "it's an amazing musical. Basically, it's about a phonetics professor - someone who teaches others to speak properly - who tries to turn a flower girl from a rather rough, common individual to someone more... high class. It's a beautiful story, though, and one of my favourite musicals. More so because I was actually in it." 

"You were?" 

"Have I never told you? I played the phonetics professor, Henry Higgins. It was one of my favourite roles, along with Seymour Krelborn out of Little Shop Of Horrors." 

"Wow! You've done a lot of musicals," Jess remarked. 

"You don't say," Bruno said dryly, sitting down next to them. 

"I'd love to see it! Thanks, Uncle Jason," Jess beamed, and despite still being wet, reached over and hugged her uncle. 

"Can I just say, Jessica, I've never met such a polite and well mannered 10 year old in all of my life," Jason remarked, gently kissing the top of her head. "You're more than welcome, sweetie. Consider it a very late birthday present from Adelina and I, yeah?" 

“Will do. Uncle Jason, I think my dads are getting drunk again like they did at New Year and Halloween,” Jess confided in Jason. “They are still laughing over sausages. They don't do that when they haven’t had a drink.” 

“I think you’re right, Jessica,” laughed Jason, watching Craig and Jonathan laughing hysterically, holding their stomachs. “Oh well, let them have their fun.” 

“I'd do the same, you know, but I don't want to be hungover on our flight tomorrow,” Bruno commented, watching his friends finally turning off the grill and getting to sit down to eat their own food. “Jet lag and a hangover doesn't sound much fun.”

“Trust me, it isn't,” Jason replied. “I remember a time when I got really drunk and had a flight the next day. I thought I'd be fine... no. The hangover lasted 2 days, and the jet lag on top nearly killed me. Taught me never to drink before flights, if anything else.” 

“Jason Gardiner, always full of interesting and crazy stories,” Bruno laughed, beginning to jig along to the new song that had just been blasted over the speakers. 

..

Everyone was having so much fun together, that before they realised it, it was nearly 1 in the morning. Each and every one of them was still awake, including Jess, Izzy, Leila and Scarlett, though the three of them were admittedly starting to grow weary. 

All the couples – Shirley and Darcey, Di and her husband, Jason and Bruno and of course Jonathan and Craig – were dancing to the tunes that Trent (the designated DJ for the night) was playing. Jonathan and Craig were becoming more unsteady on their feet as the alcohol really kicked into their systems, but were absolutely loving each and every second of the party. 

“Tent! I need you to play My Heart Will Go On please! Jonno and I need to do a special dance together,” Craig shouted a little while later, galloping towards Trent. 

“Of course. And it's Trent, not Tent,” Trent chuckled, typing in the song name on YouTube and beginning to play it.

“Thanks, Tent! Jonno! You gorgeous man, come here! Guys, we are doing a special dance, so be quiet and watch!” 

Craig grabbed his Jonno’s arm and pulled him into the centre of what was being used as a “dancefloor”. They began to dance together to the famous Celine Dion song, a slow romantic rumba, absolutely fucking loving one another in the moment, becoming very passionate with it as the music went on. 

It was when Craig began to sensually strip Jonathan of his shirt that Sue intervened, playfully scolding them “Okay you two, get a room. None of us want to see this.” 

“Okay, we keep clothes on, but later we go upstairs. Jonno can make me scream up there – and I can make him scream. He's quite the screamer, you know,” Craig announced with a huge smile.

"Craig. There are literal kids here!" Sue cried, gesturing to Scarlett, Leila and Jess, who all thankfully didn't seem to understand quite what he meant. 

"I think my Jonno tired now... oh dear," announced Craig, not taking any notice of his sister whatsoever. "I think I need a new partner." 

Wobbling a little as he was by now pretty drunk, Craig's eyes scanned everyone and rested on Jason, who was sitting with Bruno chatting. 

"Aussie! Aussie, come and dance with me tonight!" he shouted, waving his arms in the air. 

Jason almost fainted for about the fourth time that night. Yes, he had made that bet with Jonathan at the start of the night... but he had never actually expected he would win it. He had been being sarcastic when he made it... because he genuinely thought that there was no way that the man would ever dance with him again. But he actually wanted to...? 

Everyone was stunned, most of all Sue, who knew just how much Craig had been struggling with Jason's return. She knew just how hard it had been for him to adapt to having Jason back in his life, albeit in a different way, and how he had wished so many times for him to leave again. Honesty was Craig's trademark trait, all part of his strictly persona that so many people mistook for his real life self, and Sue knew very well that he was even more honest when he was drunk and said things that he really felt. So watching Craig now, running over to Trent excitedly and whispering a song request into his ear with a huge grin on his face, made her feel a warm sense of pride. Perhaps, just perhaps, Craig was finally starting to forgive and understand that everything he believed was based on a twenty year old misunderstanding. 

Running back to Jason, Craig pulled him into the centre of the floor and waited for the music to begin. As Jason realised what song it was, he gasped and covered his mouth. 

Memory. From Cats. Once upon a time, Craig and Jason's song. 

Craig danced another rumba with Jason. A different kind of rumba to the one he had danced with Jonathan - the one with Jonathan had real romantic feeling - but an incredible one nonetheless. As they danced, Craig and Jason both began to feel themselves swept up in the memories of their Blood Brothers and Cats days, the days when they truly were in love with one another and living their best lives. It was a very poignant moment for them both and by the end of it, Jason found himself quite overcome with emotions. 

The whole family clapped them as the song ended, and Sue felt that warm sense of pride in her brother that she so often felt when she looked at him. Bev, too, looked proud beyond belief. 

"You still got it, Aussie! Thank you for that," Craig beamed, before hugging him once again. "I liked that." 

"I liked it too," Jason beamed. "I liked it too." 

"Where's my Jonno?" Craig started to look all around him, getting more and more frantic as he saw everyone but Jonathan. "Jonno? Oh no! Sue... my Jonno got lost. I think we need to get searching for him." 

"Craigie, he's just over there," laughed Sue, pointing at where Jonathan was pulling weeds out of the ground, still being the gardener he was even though he was drunk. 

"Yay! My Jonno is found!" Craig cheered, clapping his hands together and running towards Jonno, who was deeply engrossed in his weeding. 

"Jonno!" Craig shook Jonathan excitedly, but Jonathan continued to weed, taking no notice. 

"Jonno. Jonno. Jonno! JONNO!!" 

"Craigy, there's no need to shout," Jonathan said, covering his ears. "I was weeding." 

"You aren't giving me any attention," said Craig looking rather brokenhearted. "Come on, Jonno, we need to dance!" 

"But I-" Jonathan couldn't protest as Craig dragged Jonathan back to the dance floor, just as Dancing Queen began to play. 

"You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only sixty three! Dancing Queen, feel the heat of a tangerine!" Craig sang, completely tunelessly. 

"Craigy, you silly lasagne, that is not the lyrics or the right part in the song!" Jonathan scolded him playfully. 

"I'm not a lasagne, I'm a human being!" Craig insisted, gesturing to himself. "They are the lyrics now. Because I'm always right!"

"You are a lasagne! You are, so stop saying that you are-" 

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" 

Wrapping his arms around Craig tightly, Jonathan did just that. The two of them walked backwards as they did so, not at all aware of their surroundings, just aware that they were kissing and that it felt fucking good. 

Suddenly, without warning, Jonathan felt himself falling backwards, losing his footing. 

"Jonno, you seem to be falling. I - AAAAA!" Craig screamed, as he and Jonathan ended up headlong in the pool. "JONNO, YOU SILLY MAN!" 

Coming up to the surface, the two men looked at one another before beginning to laugh. They laughed hysterically over their misfortune, clinging to one another and howling, which made everyone else laugh too. Even Sue, who was looking rather irritated at the display of silly behaviour, couldn't hold back a giggle. 

"I think - I think you need a change of clothes!" Craig practically howled, banging his fists on the side of the pool. 

"I think you do too, you wet aubergine!" Jonathan laughed, holding his stomach he was laughing so much. 

"Sue, please help! We can't get out," Craig cried, trying to scramble out the pool but failing because he was laughing too much. 

"Craig. It might help if you used the stairs," Sue gestured to the ladder that was only about 4 feet away from Craig. 

"I can't fucking see anything, where are these stairs you speak of?" Craig mumbled, reaching out his arms and clawing the air to try and find them. "Stairs? Where are you? Are you hiding from me?" 

"So much for just one glass of Sauvignon Blanc, hey?" Sue remarked dryly to Shirley and Darcey, who were both sat beside her, before letting out a huge sigh and getting up to go and help the two lovers out of the pool. It was obvious that without her help, the two of them would be bobbing there until they were sober. 

.. 

At around 2am, Jess finally headed to bed, wanting to continue partying with her family but feeling too tired to do any more. 

As she tiredly climbed the stairs, she heard peculiar noises coming from the bedroom that her dads were staying in. They had gone upstairs a little while ago, announcing their intentions to "make one another scream" as they did so. 

At first innocent little Jess thought that they must be having a fight, as Craig kept shouting “No! No!” but then he shouted “fucking please” several times afterwards, and she guessed what they might be up to. 

"For heaven's sake, boys, keep it down!" Sue called through the door, coming up behind Jess. "Some people are trying to sleep!" 

"Jonno won't stop tickling me!" Craig screamed back. "No, no, JONNO! Stop with the tickles or I might wet myself!" 

Sue opened the door, and was met with the sight of her brother lying on the bed, bright red in the face, his foot being held in the air and mercilessly tickled by Jonathan, who was giggling even louder. 

"Jonno, please stop that at once or he might actually wet himself," she said firmly, sorting them out as if they were two little boys and she was their mother. "Right, go to sleep. Right now." 

Jonathan and Craig lay down and pretended to fall fast asleep almost immediately, satisfying Sue. But as soon as she had shut the door on her way out, the laughs began again, even louder than before. 

“Oh, don't mind those two, Jess. Honestly, no consideration for anyone else in this household!” Sue exclaimed rather loudly. "Horwoods just aren't normal in any way, shape or form, my love. It's something you're going to have to get used to, I'm afraid." 

.. 

"Jason, can we go down to the beach, please?" 

"Bruno, it's half past three in the morning." 

"I know, but there's something I want to ask you! And I want to ask you it now and I want it to be private, with nobody else listening," Bruno said in a pleading voice, turning over in bed. Everyone had gone to sleep now, even Craig and Jonathan, after a lot of scolding from Sue for screaming and shouting too loud in their bedroom. 

"Come on, Jason, please?" 

"Okay," Jason nodded, getting up with a sigh followed by a laugh. He was still getting used to Bruno's spontaneity - he was more used to it than he was in their early days but he was still adjusting to it. "Come on, then, let's go!" 

Hands intertwined, the couple made their way down to the beach, which was only a five minute walk from the house. Jason remembered how a few years ago, when he was struggling with insomnia, he would sometimes get up and go on a walk down to the beach, sit and watch the waves crashing for a while before heading back and trying to sleep again. The very sound of the waves now was calm and relaxing, and very pleasant to the ear.

"What did you want to ask me?" Jason asked, as they sat down on the sand together, not even caring if it got inside their clothes. 

"Jason.. look, I really love you. More than anything in this whole world. And I'm honestly so grateful that I get to be with you." 

"And I love you too, mi amor," Jason replied, a smile appearing on his face. "Even if you never replace the loo roll after it's finished and you break remote controls when you lose at Mario Kart." 

"And because we have been together for a while now and we are so happy together... there's something I want to ask you," Bruno continued. "I know it might seem a bit too soon, but.. no, Jason, I'm not asking you to marry me. Not just yet. Nothing would make me happier than to be your husband some day, but even I can see that asking you to marry me right now is a bit too soon. But there is something else I want to ask you. How would you feel about... when we get back to England... officially moving in?" 

"Bruno Tonioli, I would love nothing more," Jason beamed, launching himself at his boyfriend and hugging him tightly. "I'd love to! But will the rest of the family be okay with it?" 

"Darcey and Shirley aren't going to mind at all, I think that they might be thinking of moving out at some point anyways," Bruno replied, as they looked out over the sea. "Jess absolutely adores you, so she'll be thrilled when we tell her. Jonathan also loves you so that won't be an issue. It's just Craig that I'm slightly worried about." 

"Me too. I mean he's been much nicer to me today, and I'm stunned that he actually danced with me and that he called me Aussie again, but I don't know whether that will actually last beyond today. There's every chance he was just happy because it was his daughter's birthday." 

"Don't talk like that! I'm pretty sure that this is the start of something." 

"Well, you might well be right." Jason squeezed Bruno's hand lightly, before his expression turned grave. 

"There's one thing that I want you to promise me you'll do though." 

"What's that?" 

"When you tell Craig that I'm moving in, you do it properly. You don't just spring it on him, and you tell him yourself. I do not want a repeat of what happened when we went to Benidorm, where absolutely no one knew I was coming and Craig got upset. He doesn't like spontaneity, and we are going to respect that. Okay?" 

"Of course," Bruno nodded in agreement. "Of course we will." 

"Good. I mean, I spend more time at the mansion than I do at my own apartment, but Craig still is going to need some time to get used to me being around all the time, if you know what I mean. Being asked to accept your cheating ex is moving in cant be easy." 

"I get it, I really do. But oh my God, I'm so excited for you to move in officially!" Bruno bounced up and down on the sand. "I'm literally so excited! I love you so much." 

"And you know what?" Jason leaned in close, chuckling. "I love you so much too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cannot tell you how much I laughed writing this... seriously. Drunk Craig and Jonathan and stern Sue are just iconic I can't even 😂
> 
> So this was the part 2 to Jess' birthday! I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter you'll get to read about Craig's team dance, so stay tuned for that, hopefully within the next few days or so. 
> 
> The implied sex in here is also the closest you'll probably get to smut from me. I don't particularly feel comfortable writing anything smutty, I've got nothing against reading it but writing it is a different ballgame. I'm not sure smut is a thing I'll ever properly write into anything of my stories, I'm afraid. 
> 
> Hope you are all safe, well and happy. I know things are hard right now, but I promise they will get better. There's always light at the end of the tunnel. 
> 
> I'll see you in my next update. Thank you so much as ever for reading and supporting! I love you all ❤👋


	35. easy street reprise

"So, you two, did you have a good night last night..?" Sue asked as Craig and Jonathan came down to breakfast the next day, at the rather late time of 11.30. 

"Yes, it was thoroughly enjoyable," Craig replied, pouring himself a glass of orange juice, "but if I'm honest.. I don't remember too much of it." 

"I'm not surprised," Sue said dryly, reaching for a slice of toast. 

"I hope we weren't too loud last night," Jonathan said, realising that every single eye was on them as they sat down at the breakfast table. 

"Oh no, definitely not! You only shrieked the house down having a tickling session in your bedroom, announced to us all what you were going to do in the bedroom, and fell into the pool and begged me to rescue you," Sue replied with heavy sarcasm. 

"Oh God, did we really do all of that?" Craig flushed bright red. 

"Yes, Dad, you did," Jess replied, laughing. "You were very funny." 

"I wish I'd caught it on camera," Jason said dryly. 

He and Bruno had stayed the night, and were due to head to the airport later that day to go home. Or rather, they were going back to Jason's parents' house and showing up on Monday night to watch Team Craig dance as an additional surprise, but only Sue knew that, and she had been sworn to secrecy. 

"I'm terribly sorry, everyone," Craig said, looking rather mortified. "I didn't realise we were quite so-" 

"Loud?" Sue laughed. "Well, I must admit, little bro, it was lovely to see you so happy and full of life last night." 

"It was a great night! From what I remember, anyways," Jonathan laughed, sitting down and reaching for a slice of toast. 

"Dad, what time do you have to go to rehearsals today?" Jess asked. 

"Not till 4, darling. Then we'll rehearse 4-7, and then I'll be home for dinner," Craig replied, sipping his orange juice, hoping that his headache would clear soon. "Hey, Jess, I was thinking. If I'm not too tired after dancing and Dad feels up to it, do you want to come on a bike ride tonight?" 

"I'd love to!" Jess nodded excitedly. A couple of weeks ago, Jonathan and Craig had patiently taught her how to ride a bike properly, and now she really enjoyed going on bike rides with her dads. "But as long as you aren't too tired." 

"Great! Well, as for now, it's a date," Craig winked at her, before pouring himself another glass of orange juice. 

.. 

"So, Daddy, how were rehearsals?" 

Jonathan had decided to drop out of the bike ride, still having an intense headache from the night before, but Craig had kept his promise, even though he was a bit tired from all the dancing he had done with his team. Currently, they were cycling along the beach, the same route that he and Jonathan had done the night before they travelled to Sydney to spend that romantic night together. 

"They were great, thank you, darling! They're actually picking it up faster than I imagined," Craig replied. He had been very satisfied with Courtney and Jimmy today - they had really worked hard for him and that was all he ever asked. "Did you have a good day?" 

"I did," Jess nodded. "Dad was very tired and felt sick, but he set me some work to do and Auntie Sue helped me with it. And then I helped auntie Sue make dinner." 

"Sounds good! What work did you do today?" 

"Maths," Jess made a face, "and then English and geography. I don't like maths." 

"I know you don't, darling! Maths was my worst subject at school," Craig laughed. "But it is very important that you at least understand some of it before you start school properly." 

"I'm excited about starting proper school, but I'm a little bit worried that people won't like me or they'll only like me because I'm your daughter and they want something out of me. Not because I'm me." 

Craig wondered what to answer to that for a moment, then stopped his bike and said, "park your bike, darling. Let's go and get some ice cream." 

"But we already had that chocolate cake after dinner." 

"Oh well, we're on holiday! I think we can afford to treat ourselves," Craig laughed, slipping his hand into his daughter's. "I always come to this ice cream parlour when I'm here in Australia. It's one of my favourites!" 

Squeezing her hand gently, he walked with her through the door of the ice cream parlour, immediately being excitedly greeted by the woman behind the counter. 

"Well, if it isn't Craig Revel Horwood!" 

"The one and only! Hello, my darling," Craig beamed, leaning over the counter and giving her a kiss. "Mwah." 

"And who's this gorgeous girl with you?" 

"Oh, Alexis, a lot has happened since we last saw each other. You see, not only are my Jonno and I now engaged, I'm also a daddy now." Craig slipped his arm round Jess, a huge smile on his face. "This is Jess, my daughter." 

"Oh my God! Congratulations, Craig!" Alexis cried, bending down and hugging the little girl. "Hi, Jess. I'm Alexis, I'm a friend of your dads." 

"Hello! Nice to meet you," Jess said softly, and Craig smiled proudly. 

"I've just brought her out as a little treat to get some ice cream, haven't I, darling? Jonno's in bed.. he got very drunk last night at this one's birthday party." 

"It was your birthday yesterday, Jess?" 

"Yes!" Jess nodded. 

"Well then, as a belated birthday present and as a congratulations, have any ice cream you want... on the house," Alexis beamed, before moving back around the counter. 

"But - no I can't possibly -" 

"I insist!" 

Thanking the ice cream lady profusely, Jess chose a cup of chocolate chip ice cream (her favourite) and Craig chose a cup of strawberries 'n' cream ice cream. Sitting down at the table in the corner, Craig began to talk. 

"You know, what you said when we were riding our bikes will more than likely happen to you at some point, unfortunately," he began, resting his hand on top of Jess'. 

When he had adopted Jess, he had made a promise to himself- that he would never lie to her. He would always be straight and honest with her - honesty was his middle name - and he would never attempt to hide the truth from her, even if it wasn't the answer that she particularly wanted to hear. 

"I also wouldn't try hiding the fact I'm your dad. Lies always get out sooner or later- someone is bound to find out at some point." He stroked her hand gently. "But, that doesn't mean that you won't make friends. I have friends who aren't in the public eye - Michael, Clifford, Stuart.... and they aren't friends with me because I'm a celebrity. They're friends with me because they like who I am, even without my celebrity status." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really, darling. And I know that you'll find people at school that will like you for who you are, not who you're related to. Hey, Carmine Santorini will be in the same year at school, won't she? You could always get her to introduce you to people!" 

"I guess I could try that," Jess nodded, smiling at her dad. 

"And if people don't like you for who you are, and just like you for who you're then they aren't very nice people," Craig continued. "You're an amazing little girl, Jess, and if people just want to be friends with you because of the benefits and not properly get to know you then it's their loss. They're missing out on being friends with a gorgeous, talented and extremely kind hearted young girl." 

"You think that people will want to be friends with me because I'm me?" Jess asked. 

Craig nodded. "Not everyone just wants to use us celebrity folk. And I promise you, Jess, you will make friends. It might be a bit harder, but you will make them. I promise you, okay?" 

Jess smiled. She knew she could trust her dad and believe what he said - she knew he wouldn't lie to her. 

"Thanks, Daddy. You always know how to make me feel better." 

"Don't mention it, Jess. That's what dads are for." 

.. 

"Craigy, are you okay?" 

In contrast to the last couple of nights, Craig had come home from a day of rehearsals with his team looking extremely downhearted and disappointed. Things had not gone well today at all. Courtney, who was usually the best dancer in the entire competition, had forgotten the whole routine and struggled his way through the dance, and Jimmy hadn't been too much better - though in his case, he was suffering from illness. Craig had messed up as well, falling off the table that was used in their routine and completely embarrassing himself. The day had ended with them all going their separate ways, demotivated, downhearted, and disappointed. 

"No, Sue, I'm not okay. Today has been shit," Craig replied shortly, trying his best not to burst into tears. 

"Come through to the lounge. We'll talk about it," Sue said softly, leading her brother through to the lounge, where Jonathan was sitting watching TV. As he saw Craig's face, he immediately turned off the TV and patted the place next to him. 

"What's the matter, Craigy?" he asked softly, as Craig thumped down on the sofa. "Jess is upstairs with Izzy and your mum is in bed." 

Tears of frustration and disappointment filled his eyes, and before he knew it, Craig was crying, overwhelmed by the kindness of his family members. He put his head in his hands and began to sob, disappointed in himself and the rehearsal today, feeling as though he had let his team down. 

Craig knew that winning the challenge wasn't the be all and end all of life, and that it wouldn't be the end of the world if Team Sharna or Tristan won on Monday night, but that didn't make him any less hard on himself. 

"What's wrong, Craigy?" Jonathan whispered, putting his arm round him and hugging him close. "You can talk to me, you know that." 

"Rehearsals were just... just so shit," Craig choked out between sobs. "Everyone forgot the steps, Jimmy was sick - which wasn't his fault but still.... and then I fell off the fucking table used in our routine and I just feel so frustrated at myself because I feel like I've let them down!" 

"Oh, Craigie..." Sue sighed, edging up closer to him and putting her arm round him, comforting him along with Jonathan. 

"I know it's not the end of the world if Sharna or Tristan beats me on Monday, but I just feel like I'm letting my team down!" Craig sobbed, resting his head against Jonathan's chest and letting the tears fall. 

"Hey, hey, you are not letting them down, okay?" Jonathan said firmly, cuddling his fiance close. "You could never let them down. Never. And I know for a fact that you're going to beat both Sharna and Tristan on Monday night." 

"No, I'm not. What if this happens on Monday? What if Courtney forgets the steps again and Jimmy gets too sick to perform and I make a complete fool of myself? People might look at me and think that I'm not suitable to be a judge because I can't fucking dance or choreograph anything good enough! I already know I'm the worst dancer and what happens if I do what happened today and..." 

"No, no, you are not!" Jonathan said fiercely, patting his back, seeing he really was getting himself worked up. "You are beyond incredible at dancing, and acting, and singing, and just being on stage! When I see you on stage, you know what? I always look at you and I'm just stunned because you're so incredible! I feel such pride in my heart whenever you do anything, and I know I'm going to feel like that on Monday night when I'm sitting in the front row at dancing with the stars." 

"But-" 

"No buts! Craigy, it's perfectly okay to have an off day sometimes. Everyone has an off day sometimes. Remember a few weeks ago when in dress rehearsal, Olympia fell off the chair in the routine and hurt herself? She messed it up badly, didn't she? But what happened the next day?" 

Craig sniffed, wiping away his tears. "She got the highest score of the series." 

"Exactly! And what happened when Jess forgot her words to Defying Gravity in that last minute rehearsal you did with her?" 

"She went on and performed amazingly at the actual show. And I was so proud of her." 

"Right again! Craigy, please, don't get yourself so worked up and upset over these things. What is meant to be, will be. Please don't let this get to you so much... it isn't good for you." Jonathan kissed him on the forehead gently. "I love you, okay? Please don't forget that, ever. And tomorrow, go into rehearsals with your head held high, the determination to succeed like you always have, and you'll walk it. And I can guarantee you that on Monday night, the crowds are going to go crazy for your dance." 

"Your fiance has said it all, little bro," Sue said softly, reaching over and patting him on the back. "Don't be so hard on yourself." 

At that moment Jess came running in. 

"Sorry, I'm just coming through to get some water! I'll - oh. Daddy, are you okay?" 

"He's fine, sweetheart," Sue reassured her. "He's just had a bit of a tough day at work." 

"Yeah, he forgot the steps and things were just hard today but he'll be okay soon," Jonathan explained. 

"Don't be upset, Daddy, please," Jess said softly, walking over and sitting down on Craig's lap. "It's okay to make mistakes. Hey, remember when I forgot all the words in my dress rehearsal in Benicassim?" 

"It was Benidorm, I think you'll find, sweetheart," Sue laughed. 

"Oh, sorry, Benidorm. You told me that it was okay to have a bad rehearsal, and that I would be great in the real thing, and it all went really well," Jess continued, cuddling up to her dad. "The same will happen for you, I know it!" 

"Thanks, Jess," Craig tried to smile, wiping away his tears. "I really hope so." 

"Hey, Jess, how about you go and get us all some ice cream, and then you, me and Dad can go upstairs and get into bed and watch a movie together?" Jonathan suggested to the little girl. "And just relax and forget about what happened today?" 

Craig felt his frustration at himself and his disappointment washing away as Jonathan made that suggestion. He didn't know how, but Jonathan always knew exactly what to say and do to make him feel better, even on days where he felt like this. 

"Okay! Auntie Sue, do you want some ice cream too?" Jess asked. 

"Go on then!" Sue laughed, "but I'll probably go to bed afterwards. I'm really tired after all that swimming we did earlier!" 

"Okay! Daddy, I'm going to put extra rainbow sprinkles on yours, because you need something happy," Jess announced, before heading through to the kitchen to get them all some ice cream. 

She got out three bowls from the cupboard and three spoons, then a bigger spoon to scoop the ice cream with. She pulled out the carton of chocolate chip ice cream (her favourite) from the fridge, and waited for it to defrost a little, then scooped it into four bowls. Finally, she added the rainbow sprinkles, adding a little to Sue's, some to Jonathan's, a lot to hers, and the most to Craig's because she wanted to make him happy. Balancing the four bowls carefully, she made her way back into the lounge, giving Sue her bowl before heading upstairs to find her dads. 

When she got up there, Craig and Jonathan were already in bed, cuddled up to one another, Craig seemingly a lot happier. His eyes were still red and sore, but there was a smile on his face and he was laughing as Jonathan told him an awful joke. 

"Here you go, Dads! What are we watching tonight?" Jess asked, as she handed them their bowls and cuddled up on the other side of Jonathan. 

"Thank you, sweetheart! And how about we let your dad choose, seeing as he was a bit upset just now?" Jonathan gestured to Craig, and Jess nodded. 

"How about... how about a bit of The Greatest Showman?" Craig suggested. 

Jonathan looked at him in shock. 

"But Craigy... you hate that movie! You literally got so angry because I made you sing a song from it at Halloween..." 

"I dislike it intensely! But you two love it and you two have made me very happy tonight, so I want to make you two happy now," Craig replied, and turned on the movie, cuddling up with his two favourite people. It was incredible how different he felt, now that he had had a chat about his worries and was relaxing with his favourite people. 

"Now come on, let's sing along to all the songs!" 

.. 

"If you do one more page of biology, then we can go and see Dad in rehearsals." 

Jess was sat at the garden table, struggling with a biology workbook that Jonathan had printed out from the internet. She had already done an hour and a half of English and an hour of maths this morning, and she was tired and struggling with this pointless sheet on the digestive system. 

It wasn't like someone was going to come up to her in the street and shout "hey, Jessica, tell me the exact process of digestion without any mistakes or you die!" 

"Can't we just go now, please, Dad?" Jess begged. "I've done lots of work today.." 

"I know you have, but you need to finish that one final sheet before we can finish for the day," Jonathan promised her. "Come on." 

Jess sighed. She knew her dad was right. She might have only been living with her dads full time for a few months, but Jonathan knew her all too well when it came to academic stuff. She knew there was no point arguing with him. 

She quickly finished the worksheet, trying not to make any silly errors, and read through her answers before calling her dad over to check through it. 

"Right, let's have a look at this," Jonathan said, putting on his glasses and beginning to mark her answers. "Very good... yes, the answer to that is the stomach... very good, darling! I think we can end class for today and go and see Dad now." 

"Yay!" Jess cheered, jumping up from her chair and hugging her dad. "Thanks for the lessons today, Dad. I always really enjoy them, even if I don't like science as much as you did when you were my age." 

"That's all right, sweetheart," Jonathan chuckled. "Right, shall we head off?" 

Jess nodded and laughed as Jonathan swung her onto his shoulders. Saying a quick goodbye to Sue and Bev, who were going out to bingo in an hour, the two of them began to head to the studios where Team Craig were practicing. 

They sang their way through all of The Greatest Showman songs on the way there, the soundtrack still stuck in their heads from the previous night. By the time they reached Rewrite The Stars, a song that always reminded Jonathan of Halloween, they were arriving at the studio. 

As they made to enter the building, they were met by a cameraman, who had somehow heard of their plans to come down and surprise Craig. 

"Hello, guys," he greeted the father and daughter in a broad Australian accent. "We just wanted to film you coming down to see Craig, and get a little clip of you talking about how proud you are of him, to go in the training video on Monday. That kind of thing." 

Jess' stomach turned and she immediately looked to Jonathan. He hadn't told her that they were going to be on camera. 

Jonathan nodded, and smiled at his daughter comfortingly, trying to reassure her. He had known about this previously, but hadn't told Jess, not wanting her to get worked up or act unnaturally. 

"It will only be a few seconds long, don't worry," the cameraman reassured her, picking up on her nerves. "Just a few sentences about how proud you are of your dad." 

Jess nodded again, swallowing hard. She decided to just go ahead and do it - her dads and her uncles and aunties would be confident in this situation, so why shouldn't she be confident too? 

"Okay, I'll do it." 

"Good girl," Jonathan winked at her, rubbing soothing circles into her shoulder. "It'll be fine, I promise." 

The camera was turned on Jess, and swallowing, she focused her glance on the camera and tried to act cool, like she had no issues whatsoever with being filmed. 

"So, Jessica. How proud of your dad are you?" the man asked. 

"Very proud," Jess replied with a smile on her face, trying to pretend that there was no camera in front of her and that she was just having a regular conversation with someone. "My dad is going to be amazing on Monday night and hopefully win the challenge, and I can't wait to sit in the front row and support him with the rest of my family." 

"Very good," the cameraman praised her as he turned off the camera, and Jonathan whispered into his daughter's ear, "well done, little Jess." 

"Now, we'll just hear from you, Jonathan, and then we'll film you guys entering and surprising Craig," the cameraman said, angling his camera towards Jonathan. 

Jess moved out of the shot as he began recording and asked, "so Jonathan, how proud of your fiance are you?" 

"I couldn't be prouder," Jonathan responded, grinning widely. "He's going to smash it out there with Jimmy and Courtney and their respective partners on Monday night! And like my little Jess said, we'll be there, front row, supporting him every step of the dance. Go on Team Craig!" 

"Thank you very much, Jonathan," nodded the cameraman, pressing the stop button and beaming at Jonathan and Jess. "Now, we'll just follow you in as you surprise Craig. Act natural, and pretend the camera isn't there. Okay?" 

Jonathan and Jess both nodded, linking hands and beginning to walk into the building as quietly as they could. Through the translucent door of the room where Craig and the others were rehearsing, they could see Joshua, Courtney, Jimmy and Alexandra on the floor on their hands and knees pretending to be dogs. 

"WE OPEN ON MONDAY!!" Craig was shouting, although not angrily. It was obvious he was having a jokey moment with them, which was being captured by another camera already in the room. 

"Ready..?" Jonathan whispered, and Jess nodded eagerly. She couldn't wait to see her dad's reaction to them coming to rehearsals. 

"On the count of three. 1.. 2.. 3!" Jonathan counted, and on three, he swung open the door, saying casually, "well, hello there!" 

Craig whipped around and instantly beamed at the sight of his two favourite people standing there. 

Crying, "oh my God! Hi, guys!", he ran over to them and gave them both huge hugs, the camera capturing the moment perfectly. 

"Surprise!" Jonathan laughed, as he was enveloped in a hug. "Thought we would come down and see how you were getting on." 

"It's going much, much better than yesterday," Craig replied, and indeed, he looked much happier and less stressed than he had the night before. "Thanks for looking after me last night, you two." 

"Craig still isn't satisfied though," laughed Courtney, who was almost unrecognisable as Courtney without the make-up, wig and female attire. When Jess had met Courtney for the first time, she had been stunned to discover that she wasn't actually a she. 

"Craig is never satisfied," Jonathan joked. "He's the biggest perfectionist I've ever met." 

"I had noticed," Jimmy said, sarcastically. "Hey, you two. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've heard your names come out of Craig's mouth these last few days." 

"Really?" Jonathan laughed, turning to Craig. 

"Yes. He spent our whole coffee break talking about you," Courtney confirmed. "It's Jonathan this and Jess that." 

"I suppose I did," Craig giggled, beyond happy to see his favourite people. "But you're very special to me, so it's always so easy to talk to people about you. Anyways, guys, we are losing so much rehearsal time! We'll never beat Sharna and Tristan at this rate." 

The four dancers sighed, though not resentfully, and adopted their starting positions. 

"Right, we have an audience now," Craig gestured to Jess and Jonathan. "So let's put on our best performance yet for them! But guys... you are absolutely not allowed to tell anyone else in the family what dance we're doing." 

As soon as the music began to play, Jess and Jonathan realised what Craig was dancing to. Exchanging excited glances, they watched on as they began to get into the dance, turning into Lily St Regis, Rooster and of course, Miss Hannigan. 

Jonathan and Jess watched, enraptured, marvelling over the little details, unable to understand why Craig had been so stressed about it. It was amazing. And at the end of the dance, Team Craig received a standing ovation from the onlookers. 

"Sharna and Tristan have some stiff competition," was Jonathan's comment, as they all turned to him and Jess expectantly for some feedback. "You were amazing!" 

"That was amazing! I think you're going to win!" Jess beamed, clapping wildly. 

"Awww, you're too sweet, you two," Craig chuckled. "Guys! Where on earth did that excellence come from?" 

With glances at everyone in the team, Courtney replied, "I guess that we were inspired by our little audience." 

"Yeah, I agree. It made us want to perform to the best of our ability," Jimmy agreed, sitting himself down on the floor. 

"Well, if that's the case, I think we need to get Jess and Jonathan down to these rehearsals more often," Craig joked, flushed with happiness. "That was just brilliant, guys. Perform like that on Monday night and trust me, we will beat Team Sharna and Team Tristan." 

"Dad said it all. Tristan and Sharna had better watch out." 

"I'm glad you guys liked it," Craig beamed, beyond happy. "Now, because that went so well, how about we break for a late lunch? Jess, Jonathan, would you like to stay and eat with us? We've got plenty of food to go around.. I made extra sandwiches Just in case anyone forgot to bring lunch.." 

"Well that would be lovely, wouldn't it, Jess?" Jonathan accepted the offer, and Jess nodded eagerly, flopping down on the floor next to Craig. 

"There you go, darling," Craig handed his daughter a ham sandwich and a bag of ready salted crisps. "Eat up. Have you been doing your school work this morning?" 

Jess nodded. 

"Oooo, good girl. What work have you been doing?" Courtney asked. 

"Biology," Jess answered. "And some English and maths as well." 

"She struggled a little bit with the biology, didn't you?" Jonathan said, helping himself to some sandwiches. "But she got there in the end.. with a bit of encouragement." 

"Good girl," Craig praised her. "That's what I like to hear."

"I was saying to Dad though, no one will ever come up to me in the street and ask me if I know the exact process of digestion," Jess said, making everyone laugh. 

"I must admit, Jess, you have a point," Alexandra laughed, patting her on the back. 

"Biology.. never my subject," Joshua admitted. 

"It was never mine either, in fact I don't have a biology qualification to my name" Craig agreed. "But my fiance here got a bloody A* at GCSE and A Level in the subject!" 

"I did," Jonathan confirmed, accepting Craig's offering of a bag of salt and vinegar crisps. "And in maths as well, and in chemistry." 

"Bloody hell.." Jimmy looked extremely taken aback, as did Joshua, Courtney and Alexandra. 

"My fiance is an incredibly clever man." 

"I wouldn't call myself clever," Jonathan snorted. "Just worked incredibly hard for four years and ended up succeeding as a result." 

"Jonno, quit being modest and accept the fact that you are unbelievably clever," Craig said firmly. "People do not get A*'s in maths and sciences if they aren't clever." 

"Craig, you are too sweet," Jonathan practically blushed, "but I'm really not as great as you make me out to be!" 

Craig rolled his eyes at Jonathan's sheer modesty. He just refused to accept that he was, what a lot of people would call, an academic genius. 

.. 

"First with their jive, it's Team Sharna!" 

Jess wriggled in her seat excitedly. All the couples had performed their chances, and now it was the moment that the Horwoods, Jason, Bruno and Jonathan had been waiting for. The judges were about to perform their dances with their couples. 

The VT for Sharna's team, which consisted of Constance and Gustavo and Samuel and Jorja, started to play as the stage was set up ready for them to dance. It showed Constance having trouble keeping up with just how hard Sharna was pushing them, and Sharna's insistence that everything had to be just perfect. 

"If Dad doesn't win, I want this team to win," Jess murmured in Jonathan's ear, and he nodded, laughing. 

Team Sharna all performed really well, and got a loud round of applause from the audience. All of the comments from the rest of the panel were positive, although they were only judging the contestants and their partners and not the judges, and ended up scoring 28/30. 

"That's going to be a tough one to beat.." Jess whispered to Sue, who was sat on the other side of her. 

"Team Craig will beat that, darling. He's amazing," Sue whispered back, and Jess crossed her fingers that she was right. 

Much as she loved Constance, her dad had to win this challenge tonight. He just had to. 

Team Tristan was next. Their VT was again shown as the stage was changed around and set up for them to dance, and it showed Jett picking it up relatively easily, but Curtly having more trouble with it. 

Their dance was definitely weaker than Team Sharna's, but it was still incredible - a tango/paso doble fusion. It ended up receiving positive comments from the judges, especially Bindi (the guest judge) and a score of 25/30.

Finally, it was the moment that the Horwoods had all been waiting for; Team Craig's dance. The VT played, starting off with Jimmy, Courtney, Alexandra and Joshua meeting their mentor and Craig greeting them jokingly with "welcome to Hell!" 

Roughly 30 seconds of them rehearsing for the first time was shown, which was then followed by Jonathan and Jess arriving at the studio. Their little speeches were then televised, and Jess absolutely cringed watching herself back - but all of her family leaned over and told her how amazing she had done speaking on camera. 

A short clip of them watching the team rehearse was then shown, and the whole VT ended with Craig telling the camera, "it was lovely having my gorgeous fiance and my gorgeous daughter down to rehearsals today.. and I hope I do them proud on Saturday night." 

"Of course he will," Jonathan breathed, as the audience clapped and cheered. "He never wouldn't do me proud." 

The dance was incredible, even better than it had been in rehearsals. Courtney and Alexandra were channelling Lily St Regis, and looked absolutely fabulous; Jimmy and Joshua were channelling Rooster; and Craig was of course Miss Hannigan and looked incredible as her. The Horwoods watched, enraptured, beyond proud of Craig as he transformed himself into the villainous character. 

As the dance ended, the crowd went wild. Every single person in the entire room was on their feet, cheering and clapping, giving them a standing ovation. 

"He was incredible, oh my God," Sue gushed. "Wow!" 

"He looks almost as great in drag as I do!" Jason joked, making everyone laugh. 

"I told you he would be amazing," Jonathan grinned, clapping wildly. "He's got a standing ovation!" 

The judges comments were so positive. Sharna said how much she loved this side of Craig, which made everyone laugh. Bindi said that she absolutely loved it, and Tristan agreed, saying that it was a dynamic performance. 

"The judges have their scores!" the presenter announced, after having a quick chat with Craig's team about how they had found the dance and working with Craig. 

"Sharna Burgess?" 

"Ten!" Sharna shouted, and the Horwoods cheered louder than anyone else. 

"Bindi Irwin?" 

"Nine!"

"As long as Tristan gives him a nine, he's won with Sharna!" Jonathan murmured, quick with maths as always. 

"Tristan McManus?" 

"Nine!" Tristan announced, and the family went absolutely wild, cheering at the top of their lungs, beyond proud. 

"I knew he would win!" Sue cried, as they all took their seats once more, Craig hurrying off stage to get changed. "I knew he would!" 

The rest of the show passed in a flash. There was a little break, then the elimination for the week took place. This week, there was the first dance-off of the series, and it was Curtly and Jimmy that had to dance for survival. Curtly ended up being unanimously voted out, which most of the audience felt was a fair decision. 

As soon as the show was over, and everyone began heading backstage, Craig looked around to try and find his family. Upon seeing them all waiting, he ran over. 

"Well, how was that?" he laughed. "Jason, Bruno! I thought you'd gone home?" 

"We couldn't miss this, my friend!" Bruno replied. "Congratulations, Craig! You were amazing!" 

"Little brother, you were amazing!" Sue cried, and flung her arms round him. 

"We are all so proud of you, darling," Bev smiled, and came forward to hug him, followed by Jonathan who simply murmured, "that was amazing" and gave him the biggest hug. 

"That was amazing, Daddy! I'm so proud of you!" Jess cried, throwing herself at her dad. 

"Awwww, bless you all," Craig sighed happily, returning his daughter's hug. "I'm just so glad that you could all make it to watch." 

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," Jonathan told him, as they gathered up their stuff and followed him backstage. "You were incredible!" 

"You literally got a standing ovation," Bev said, patting his arm. "You were absolutely amazing. We're all so proud of you." 

"Craig, you are officially the second most attractive man I've ever seen in drag," Jason announced. 

"Oh, really? And who's the most attractive man you've ever seen in drag?" 

"Isn't it obvious? Me, of course!" 

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks, Aussie," Craig laughed, and hugged his fellow Australian. 

"I'm kinda glad you and Sharna tied," Jonathan laughed, "because that way my favourite contestant and my favourite judge won and they weren't in the Same team!" 

They all giggled, arriving back at Craig's dressing room. Knocking on the door, there was a cry of "come in!" and they all entered, to find Sharna taking off her make-up, and Tristan sitting on the couch with his bag packed beside him, scrolling through his social media. 

"Congratulations on a great show, guys," Sue congratulated the two judges. "Your team dances were all amazing!" 

"Yes! Both Tristan and Craig did a fantastic job," Sharna agreed. 

"And you did as well, Sharna! Tying for first place... don't discredit yourself," Tristan insisted, looking up from his phone. "I might have come last with my team, but that's okay! Because we had so much fun and that was the main thing!" 

"Exactly the right attitude to have," Sharna nodded. "Craigy, are you coming out with Tristan and I tonight? We decided we would go and grab some dinner." 

"Sounds like a good idea," Craig smiled, nodding. "But-" 

"You can bring your family too, if you'd like," the redhead beauty told him, packing away her make-up products. "I'll pay." 

"Do you want to go out, guys?" Craig addressed his family at large. 

"Well, I don't see why not," Sue replied, after getting confirmation from everyone. "Thank you very much for the invite!" 

"My pleasure! There's this really nice restaurant we can go to that's only about ten minutes walk from here, I'm sure you'll all love it." Sharna packed her make-up bag, which was overflowing with products, into her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. 

With a smile, she turned to Craig. 

"Right. Go and get changed into some regular clothes, and we'll see you out the back of the studio in the next ten minutes, okay?" 

And with that, she left the room, the family following behind her as they all gave Craig some privacy to get himself changed and ready to go out. 

"A week on, and Craig's still making jokes and being nice to me!" Jason whispered into Bruno's ear, beaming. "You know what, Bruno? I actually think this might be the start of something great!" 

"I actually think you might be right!" Bruno whispered, smiling back at him. "Let's hope so! We'll see when we get back to England." 

.. 

But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. 

Unfortunately, Jason was terribly, terribly wrong. Their return to England was going to be the start of a decline that would change life for all of them as they knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry to tell you that this will be the last of the Australian chapters, and the last of the happy chapters for a few chapters as well.... buckle up for a wild ride. 
> 
> I'm also deeply sorry for the final line. 
> 
> And I'm also sorry this is so fucking long. A lot of apologies from me tonight. 
> 
> I literally wrote half of this in one hour. We had a super bad storm here this evening and I was absolutely terrified - so I shut my blinds, got into bed, put on my earphones and just wrote to take my mind off it. I HATE thunder, fun fact. 
> 
> Anyways, it's literally 2.30am here, so I'm going to sign off and try and get some sleep. I've got tomorrow off but as of Tuesday it's back to online education. 
> 
> To all a goodnight, and one final note... 
> 
> CRAIG WAS UNDERMARKED ON BOTH DWTS TEAM DANCES. THANK YOU FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK.


	36. shards of bone china

The start of the decline began as soon as Craig, Jonathan and Jess arrived at the halfway point on their return flight from Australia. 

The flight to Australia had been straightforward and uneventful, albeit exhausting, but the flight back was nothing short of a disaster. 

Upon arrival at Hong Kong International Airport, all three had picked up colds. Jonathan and Jess were relatively okay, just a bit sniffly with a slight cough, but Craig had it way worse. By the time they arrived, he was sneezing and coughing constantly, going from hot to cold and back to hot scarily quick, and his head was pounding so hard he couldn't even think straight. 

So that was why, when he looked up at the departures board and saw that their flight to Heathrow was delayed by seven hours, he could have fallen to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. Flight delays were always inconvenient, but this was the worst possible time for there to be one, to Craig personally. 

He spent the first few hours trying to pretend that he was fine, but the reality was he was far from fine and around five hours after they first landed, he couldn't pretend any more. His throat and nose were just so tickly and he just couldn’t hold the sneezes and coughs in any more. 

“Dad, are you okay?” Jess asked, as Craig got up and moved several seats down, so as not to give his cold to either of them and make them feel worse. 

“I’m fine, darling,” Craig replied quickly, before sneezing three times in a row. 

“Craigy, come and sit back here,” Jonathan said softly, holding out his arms to his boyfriend. 

“No,” Craig said, coughing harshly, “I don't want to give you what I have and make you feel worse.” 

“Craigy, I couldn't care less whether I get sick or not. You're sick and you need lots of cuddles,” Jonathan said, moving up and sitting beside him. “Come here.” 

“But..” 

“No buts, Craigy. Just cuddles.” He pulled him close and cuddled him, making the Australian feel warmer instantly. 

"You poor thing. Hey.." 

And with that, he sat back up, releasing Craig for a second as he pulled off his jumper, handing it to his boyfriend. 

"Here. Pop that on, it'll make you feel even warmer." 

"I can't... Jonno, you'll get cold!" 

"Craigy, I couldn't care less whether I was cold or not, as long as you were warm. Besides you need it more than me, and I have plenty more jumpers in my case if I get cold. Put it on." 

Craig did as he was told, pulling on the warm blue jumper before falling back into Jonathan's arms. "Thank you, Jonno." 

"Don't thank me, Craigy. I just want you to be warm," Jonathan replied, kissing his cheek gently, cuddling him closer. "Right, stop stressing out about getting stuck here, and just relax." 

And, feeling happy, warm and loved in the arms of his boyfriend, Craig did just that. 

.. 

"Uncle Jason!" 

Jess, who was dealing with the jet lag much better this time around, ran full speed towards Jason, who was waiting with the other people that awaited the return of their loved ones. She was sad to have left Australia, she really had had the best holiday of her life there with her extended family, but she was really glad to be home again and see her uncles and her aunties and get ready to go to school in two weeks time. Her start date at the school Carmine and Dixie Santorini already attended was scheduled for the 1st May, and she was super excited. 

"Hello, sweetie!" Jason cried, lifting her up and hugging her close, delighted to see her again. "Oh, it's so good to see you again! How was the flight? And where are your dads?" 

"They're just in the bathroom. Dad - Craig - is sick... we all got colds but he's got it the worst," Jess explained. "And the flight was all right, thanks! Although we did get stuck in China. Dad got really worried that we were going to get stuck there for a long time." 

"I can imagine," Jason knew full well how much of a worrier Craig could be at times. 

"Where's uncle Bruno? Is he at home?" Jess asked, as Craig and Jonathan began to head towards them. 

"Yep. He couldn't be bothered to get out of bed, because we went to a big party last night and he - I stayed sober - got very drunk and has a bad hangover," Jason said, playfully rolling his eyes. 

"Oh dear," laughed Jess. 

"Yes. And he told me that if I made him get out of bed at this ungodly hour of the morning he would deactivate my Headspace account. Ahhh, welcome home, you two!" 

"It's good to be home," Jonathan smiled, giving Jason a hug hello. "That flight was an absolute disaster." 

"That's an understatement," Craig said rather grumpily. "Hello, Jason." 

"My poor Craigy isn't feeling well," Jonathan explained, as they began to walk towards where Jason had parked the car. "We all picked up colds on the flight but he's had it worst." 

"No, no, I'm fine! Perfectly... ACHOO!" Craig sneezed so loudly that people around him jumped, and one woman dropped her bag of groceries. 

"Well, you don't sound fine," Jonathan replied calmly. "I think when we get home it's straight to bed for you to sleep off the jet lag and this horrible cold." 

"Good idea," Jason nodded - he knew full well how horrible a cold felt on top of jet lag. "Hey, Jessica, if you feel up to it, do you want to go for a walk with me later? Catch up.." 

"Okay!" Jess nodded eagerly. "I got you something from Australia, uncle Jason." 

"Did you?" Jason beamed. "Awww, thank you sweetie! That's so sweet of you." 

Arriving at the car, he helped all three of them load their suitcases into the boot, just managing to fit them all in. Once the boot was securely shut, they began the drive home, more than ready to fall asleep for a few hours. 

The drive home was very pleasant, with Jonathan and Craig both falling asleep against one another, and Jess getting that way herself. She kept up a happy stream of chatter the whole way through the drive, though, telling her uncle Jason about all the wicked and wonderful things she had done over the weeks that he hadn't been there. 

"Can I show you my scrapbook later?" Jess asked Jason excitedly. 

"Of course you can! I'm really looking forward to seeing it," Jason told her, his eyes still focused on the road. "You can show me if we go out later." 

"Dad, would it be okay if I went out with uncle Jason a bit later?" Jess asked, turning to her exhausted dads. 

"Of course it would be okay!" Jonathan nodded, "your dad and I are probably going to just sleep today." 

"I could take her out to get some dinner? It would mean that you two wouldn't have to worry about making her anything to eat?" Jason suggested, wanting to give his two friends a break. 

"That would be amazing, Jason. Thank you so much," Jonathan thanked his friend. 

"Yeah, thanks," Craig nodded at him, before falling asleep on Jonathan's arm. 

"Right then, Jessica, we'll go out about 5, okay? So you can have the afternoon to sleep and then we can go out and get dinner," Jason said, pulling into the driveway of the Hampshire mansion; it seemed so long since Jess had been here and she was overjoyed to see it once more. 

"Sounds good!" Jess squeaked excitedly, jumping out the car as soon as it stopped. "Are Auntie Shirley and Darcey in?" 

"Auntie Shirley is away with work, but auntie Darcey is here," Jason told her. "Hey, why don't you run in and try and find her? Just don't wake Bruno up, or he will absolutely not be happy." 

"Okay, I won't! Oh, she's there, pegging out the washing! AUNTIE DARCEY!" Jess shrieked, and leaving her luggage in the car, ran towards her auntie to hug her. 

"Hello lovely! How are you?" Darcey smiled, lifting her up into a hug. 

"I'm fine thank you! Good to be home," Jess smiled back, cuddling close. "I have lots to tell you and a present to give you, but I need to sleep first." 

And with one last hug, she made her way into the house, ready to go to bed for a few hours. 

"Hey, Darce," Craig waved his hand at his housemate. "I won't hug you because I'm really sick currently." 

"I'm going to take him up to bed," Jonathan said, slipping his arm round him. "Catch up properly later, Darcey, okay?" 

Darcey nodded and continued to peg out the washing as Jonathan helped his boyfriend up to bed. It felt strange, but great to be back in their own home in their own bedroom after two and a half months of sleeping in Sue's spare room. 

"Right, we're going to get some sleep," Jonathan said, shutting the door and pulling the blinds down, before pulling back the bedsheets and getting under the covers. "Come here." 

Craig blinked at Jonathan for a moment, before getting up and going over to the wardrobe. He pulled something out and proceeded to unfold it, before sitting down on the ground and laying it out. 

Jonathan's heart almost broke as he realised that it was a sleeping bag. 

"Craigy, what are you doing?" he asked softly. 

"It's okay, Jonno. I don't want you to get sicker than you already are, so I'll sleep on the floor," Craig replied, lying down, wriggling into the sleeping bag. 

"Craigy, don't be silly! You'll get all cold and get even sicker and I'm not having my Craigy get sicker," Jonathan said, getting out of bed and going over to him. "I need my Craigy in bed with me to cuddle." 

"But I keep sneezing and coughing. I'm disgusting. You don't want to sleep with me," Craig said sadly. 

"I couldn't care less. Come on, Craigy, get into bed," Jonathan ordered. 

Craig could see that there was no way he was going to back down on this and let him sleep on the floor. So, being far too sick and tired to argue, he did as he was told. 

..

"This looks amazing, sweetie!" Jason exclaimed, as he flipped through the pages of Jess's scrapbook. They were sat at a table in the corner of a small restaurant not unlike the one that they had been to on their first cinema trip together. "You've worked so hard on this!" 

"Thanks, Uncle Jason!" Jess beamed. "I think I'm going to write in it whenever I go on holidays and stick things in." 

"That's a wonderful idea!" Jason nodded, continuing to flick through. "It's lovely to keep all these memories together, isn't it?" 

Jess nodded. "I even did a page about you. Right at the end." 

"Awww, sweetie! Did you?" Jason was genuinely touched. 

"Yep. I'll show you" Jess confirmed, flicking through and showing him the page that she had done of the day that Bruno and Jason arrived in Australia. She had stuck in a photo of them together, her on Jason's back, and had written underneath it. 

"Uncle Jason came over as a surprise from England. He said he was staying until my birthday and I was so happy about this because I really wanted all of my family together to celebrate my birthday! I love uncle Jason very much, I was a little bit wary of him when he first started dating uncle Bruno because he's always very honest and doesn't take any nonsense but we get on really well now. I'm very glad he could make it for my birthday!!!!

"Awwww, sweetie! This is the loveliest thing," Jason beamed, deeply touched by her words. "I'm so glad that I could be there for your birthday too. I wouldn't have missed it for the world, you know that, right?" 

Jess nodded. 

"I keep a scrapbook as well of all the things I've done," Jason admitted, as their food was brought to their table. "I'll show it to you one night, if you like." 

"As long as it isn't too personal," Jess replied. 

"Of course not! I wouldn't offer to show you if it was," Jason reassured her quickly, beginning to cut into his lasagne. 

"I'd love to see it," Jess smiled.

"Hey, Jessica, can I ask you something, please?" Jason asked, deciding to just ask her now and get it over with. He was way more nervous for this than he should be, but the next question to come out of his mouth was something that would definitely affect him in the not so distant future. 

"Of course!" Jess nodded, though she looked a little worried. 

"Don't look so worried! Whenever someone says they want to ask you something you always look really nervous and you never have any need to be," Jason laughed. 

"I always wonder if I've done something wrong," Jess replied with a laugh. 

"Well, you don't need to worry, because you've done absolutely nothing wrong," Jason replied, reassuring her. "I just find it funny how you're literally the most well behaved ten year old girl I've ever met and you always think that you've done something bad. But anyways... what I wanted to ask you was actually about me and Bruno." 

"Oh my God, are you going to get married like my dads?" 

"No! Well, not yet. One day I hope to marry your uncle, but we've literally been together less than a year. No, what I mean is... Do not tell your dad about this, because I want to be the one that tells him, but how would you feel about me moving in?" Jason asked her, looking at her expectantly for answers. 

"You'd be coming to live with us? Permanently?" 

"Yes! Is that something you'd be okay with?" Jason asked, although the huge smile on his niece's face more than confirmed the answer to that one. 

"Uncle Jason, it's something I'd love," replied Jess, getting up from her chair and going round the table to hug her uncle. She had grown very close to him over the last few months and this news absolutely delighted her. 

"Well then, I guess that's another member of the family whose approval I have," laughed Jason, giving her a hug. "I love you, Jessica." 

"I love you too. And I can't wait for you to move in!" 

..

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like shit,” Craig replied, sitting up in bed. “I mean... I feel less exhausted.. but my throat hurts every time I swallow, and i still cant breathe through my nose and... ACHOOOOOOOOOO!!” He jerked forward. 

“Oh, my poor Craigy,” Jonathan sighed – he could tell that Craig really wasn't well. Usually, he would just get on with it when he was sick – act like he was perfectly fine – and would indeed be perfectly fine within a couple of days. “Hey, why don't you wait here, and I’ll go and make us both a bowl of soup? We need to eat and that will slip down easily.” 

“Oh, Jonno, you don't need to make a fuss of me...” 

“It’s my job to fuss over you! Now, you wait here, and I’ll go and make it. I’ll be back as soon as it’s ready, okay?” 

“Okay. Thank you, teddy,” Craig beamed, laying back on his pillows. 

He was just about to drift off again into sleep before he heard his name being called by a little voice just along the corridor. 

“Dad! Come in here, there's something I want to show you!” 

Being unable to ignore the calls of his daughter, Craig got up out of bed, slipped on his slippers (that he had left beside his bed when they went away) and made his way into his daughter's room. 

She was sitting on her bed, suitcase next to her, where she had evidently been doing some unpacking to pass the time. On the bed next to her was an open box of perfumes, that Craig recognised as being a present that Sue had given her for her birthday. 

“Dad, come and smell the perfumes that Auntie Sue gave me!” Jess said excitedly, picking one up. 

Craig had his rule that he would never, ever, lie to her, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings and tell her that he couldn’t smell a thing right now. Deciding to just give brief and general comments about the smells, Jess sprayed her first perfume, and Craig walked forward and sniffed the air. 

But as he did so, he let out the most tremendous sneeze. He did his best to suppress the next one, but they kept on coming after a few seconds of getting stuck. After one that was so big Craig felt like his rib would crack, Jonathan came in to intervene. 

"Craigy, I told you to stay in bed!" he said, sternly but with love in his eyes. "Little Jess, I think that those perfumes are making your dad sneeze. Why don't you put them away for now and I'll come and smell them a bit later on?" 

"Okay," Jess nodded, packing away the scents. "Sorry, Dad." 

"Don't be - ACHOO! - sorry, my darling," Craig insisted, as he was led out of the room and back to bed by Jonathan. "It's not your - ACHOOO - fault!"

"Right, dinner's almost ready," Jonathan said, as he tucked Craig back into bed. "So what I want you to do is cuddle up in bed, and do not move until I come back with the soup. Do you hear me?" 

"Yes, I hear you," Craig replied, laying back on his pillows once again and closing his eyes. His sneezing session really had exhausted him. 

Five minutes later, Jonathan came back with two bowls of homemade tomato soup and two bread rolls, along with two huge glasses of water and two spoons. Getting into bed carefully and making sure not to spill the bright red soup, he cuddled in close to Craig, handing him his food. 

"Eat up, you," he said, gently nudging him. 

They were about halfway through their late dinner when there was a knock on the door and Bruno walked in, dressed in a shirt and tracksuit bottoms, looking very tired indeed. Shooting a bright smile at them both, he sat down on the bed near Craig. 

"Jason told me you got back okay," he said. "Sorry, I was fast asleep up until a few hours ago." 

"Fun night last night?" Jonathan chuckled. 

"Very! Jason and I went to a birthday party last night and I got very drunk, but he stayed sober because he didn't want to drink and drive," replied Bruno. "Anyways, how was the flight?" 

"Now that you come to mention it, it was a disaster," Craig replied, and began to explain the story of what had happened when they arrived at Hong Kong International Airport. Bruno listened with a rather sympathetic expression. 

"That does sound like a disaster," he said as Craig finished up his story. "How were your last few days, anyways, after we left? I saw that Samuel won Dancing With The Stars..." 

"I must admit I was expecting Courtney to win, but seeing as he was in the bottom two in the semis and anyone in that position never normally wins the week after I guess it kinda makes sense," Craig replied. "But it was an amazing finale and all of them deserved it for different reasons. I took Jess and Jonathan back to my old school to have a look around, and we even spoke to the kids, which was fabulous. And then-" he began to feel the tickle in his nose again. 

He tried to suppress it, hold it in, but unfortunately he couldn't and ended up sneezing loudly into a handkerchief making Bruno jump. He sneezed twice more, before Bruno jumped up from the bed, a look of disgust on his face. 

"I'm getting out of here before I get infected," he said in a scathing tone. "You're disgusting. Stay away from everyone before you spread your germs everywhere." 

And with that, he left the room, leaving Craig sat up in bed, shocked and hurt at his little outburst. 

They sat there in silence for a moment, before Craig got up from the bed and went back over to the wardrobe. Pulling out his sleeping bag again, he got as far as the door before Jonathan said, "Craigy, put that away." 

"No... Jonno, it's fine. Bruno was right... I really am disgusting. It's not fair that you should get sick because of me," he replied sadly, trying to lie down again. "Don't worry about me... the floor isn't that cold." 

"It will get cold at night and I am not having you get cold when you're already really sick," Jonathan replied firmly. 

"All right then... I'll go in the spare room. That way I can keep my germs to myself," Craig said sadly, getting up from the floor and beginning to head out the door. 

"If you do, I'll just crawl in beside you," Jonathan warned. "Craigy, you're unwell, and unwell Craigys need lots of cuddles and kisses from their Jonno." 

"Jonathan, please just stop," Craig said irritably. "I know what is best and that's for me to get out of the bedroom, so I'll do that." 

"No, you won't. Craigy, I don't know what's gotten into Bruno today, but that was so out of order," Jonathan insisted. "Look, come and get back into bed with me." 

"No," Craig shook his head, tears beginning to well in his eyes. He really did feel awful and now Jonathan wasn't listening to him. 

Jonathan got up from the bed and went over to him, guiding him back to bed gently. Craig protested and tried to leave the room, tears beginning to trickle down his face, but Jonathan kept hold of him and helped him back to bed. 

"You aren't well, and unwell Craigys get unlimited cuddles," Jonathan whispered, getting under the covers with him and cuddling him close. "There's no way I'm letting you sleep by yourself tonight. Now come on, let's try and get some more sleep. We need it." 

.. 

Over the next few days, Craig's cold got progressively worse. Jonathan did his best to juggle teaching Jess and looking after her whilst nursing Craig back to health, on top of trying to get rid of his own jet lag, which was even more difficult than it sounded. 

Craig did his best not to wake Jonathan up when he woke up in the night sneezing or coughing, but unfortunately, nine times out of ten the sneezes were too big and too sudden to suppress or muffle properly. One time, he sneezed so hard on the way to the bathroom that he fell onto the floor with a thump, alerting Jonathan immediately. 

"Where am I, Jonno? What are you doing all the way up there?" a half asleep Craig had asked confusedly, as he looked at Jonathan standing above him. "Am I drunk?" 

Craig was extremely apologetic about it all, especially because he knew that Jonathan was starting a new job and was desperate for it to go well. Before they had begun the process of adopting Jess, he had worked three days a week down in Leicestershire, only being at home for half the week. But as soon as they had begun the adoption process, he had given up that job and begun a new job. Now that he was back from Australia, he was starting a new job and really wanted it to work out. 

But Jonathan couldn't have cared less about sleeping. All he wanted to do was ensure that his Craigy was okay, and that if that meant sacrificing sleep, then so be it. 

The most upsetting moment for Craig was when Jonathan made him his favourite food - seafood lasagne - and he was unable to eat it. He tried so hard to eat it, but the amount of pepper that Jonathan had put in really irritated his nose and caused a severe coughing and sneezing fit, meaning he had to stop. He was very upset, but was consoled when Jonathan said that he would put it in some Tupperware to heat up and have when he felt better. 

And today, almost a week after they first arrived back from Australia, Craig felt even worse than he had before. Admittedly, the jet lag was over and done with, but he felt so sick, he could barely breathe through his nose, his throat was so sore that swallowing caused such pain, and he kept coughing and sneezing every few minutes. 

He had spent most of the day in bed, being undisturbed by the family, apart from lunchtime when Jason very kindly put his head around the door to check that he was okay. 

"Are you all right?" he had asked Craig, who was laying back in bed, propped up on so many pillows because he simply couldn't breathe through his nose. "Can I get you anything?" 

"I'm fine, thanks," Craig had replied, "but if I need anything, I'll ring the bell." 

Craig had a bell beside his bed, that he used to signal when he wanted something. Very often, he would ring it, and when Jonathan came in, he would just say that he wanted a cuddle. It was a useful method, that allowed him to get the attention of others without actually having to move from his bed.

"Okay," Jason had replied cheerfully. "I'm just teaching Jess about World War 1. I just found out that I actually know a lot about history." 

And with that, he had gone back downstairs. 

That night, when Jonathan came home, Craig got an idea in his head to go downstairs and help with the washing up, seeing as he hadn't done any of that in over a week now. 

And that was when things began to go horribly wrong. 

"Jonathan, why are all the plates stacked like this?" Craig snapped, unable to help himself from sounding a little angry. He was just so tired and feeling so terrible that he couldn't refrain from it. "You know perfectly well how we are meant to stack them in this household!" 

"To be honest with you, Craigy," said Jonathan calmly, "I haven't really been worrying about the state of the house the last few days." 

"Excuses, excuses," snapped Craig, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Maybe I should sort them, seeing as you're not going to..." 

"Craigy, why don't you go and sit down? I'll come through in a minute and we can watch a movie and have cuddles," Jonathan suggested, trying to stop a major argument before it truly began. 

"Okay," Craig nodded, leaving the room just as Bruno and Jason entered. 

"I see someone hasn't been keeping his germs to himself," Bruno said scathingly. "If we all get sick, I know exactly who to blame." 

"Shut it, Bruno," Jason warned his boyfriend, before they were interrupted by a shout of exasperation from the lounge. 

"Can someone explain to me why the hell Jason has put photographs of himself and his family in our cabinet?!" 

"I'll handle this," Bruno said immediately, getting ready to run into the lounge. 

"No Bruno, you will not handle this," Jonathan said, uncharacteristically fiercely. "This isn't the time to tell him that someone he doesn't like has moved in." 

"But he got on so well with him in Australia! They're friends now! What could possibly go wrong?" Bruno said, completely ignoring the advice of the gardener. 

"Bruno, I'm warning you, don't say anything," Jason jumped in, hoping his boyfriend would at least listen to him. "Just make up a lie, please." 

But Bruno wasn't listening. Before anyone knew it, he was running into the lounge and announcing loudly, "isn't our policy in this family never to lie to each other? Oh, didn't you know, Craig? Did no one tell you? Jason's moved in now... permanently!" 

For a moment, Craig stood there frozen, unable to comprehend quite what he was being told. 

At last, after he realised that he hadn't reacted, he said in a low but very dangerous voice, "how long has this been a thing?" 

"I moved in at the beginning of the week," Jason cut in, before Bruno could make the situation any worse. "Monday afternoon. Bruno asked me to move in with him on Jess' birthday, and we were going to tell you, but then you got unwell and we didn't want to make you feel any worse." 

Craig stood still again for a moment, looking round at everyone - Bruno, who was smiling rather proudly; Jonathan, who looked worried; Jason, who looked guilty; and then Jess, Darcey and Shirley, who were sitting watching on. 

Then, without warning, he picked up the plate that was on the table next to him. 

And before anyone could stop him, he threw it in Jason's direction, it just missing the Australian as it smashed against the wall, shards of bone china flying everywhere. 

Jess, who had been watching on, burst into tears and ran upstairs. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU IN BENIDORM ABOUT NOT SPRINGING STUFF ON ME LIKE THIS?!" Craig screamed, absolutely furious. "THANKS A LOT FOR ALL GANGING UP ON ME AND NOT TELLING ME - SO MUCH RESPECT YOU ALL HAVE FOR ME AND MY FEELINGS, HEY? ONE THING'S FOR SURE THOUGH - I WILL NEVER ACCEPT THAT LYING PRICK AS PART OF OUR FAMILY!" 

And with that, he stormed out the room. 

"I will go and deal with him, right now" Jonathan said, an anger like the family had never seen before sparkling in his eyes. Jonathan was not an angry person by nature, in fact no one could actually remember the last time he raised his voice. 

"He's not getting away with this. But you, Bruno, are absolutely unbelievable." 

"What? All I did was tell him the truth?! Our literal house rules say that we should always be honest with one another," Bruno cried. 

"Both Jason and I warned you not to tell him and what did you do? I can't even - look, oh fuck it. I'm off to tell Craig exactly what I think of him!" 

And with a last look back at everyone, Jonathan headed down the corridor to the kitchen, shouting like he had never shouted before "CRAIG REVEL HORWOOD, YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON BEHIND THIS TO TELL ME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, the chapters might be a bit less frequent. I'll still try and post at least one a week, but before this point, literally all the chapters were pre written or partly so. I have small previews of some of the upcoming chapters, but they might take a bit longer to come out. Hope that's okay. 
> 
> This chapter was literally 9000 words before I decided I had to cut it into half like I've done with so many of my other chapters. The next half will probably be out next week, depending on how much inspiration I have for it. 
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading as usual, and stay tuned! ❤


	37. immense pride

Jonathan looked absolutely apoplectic as he slammed the door and snapped, folding his arms, "explain yourself."

Usually, Craig would have gone off on a long and passionate rant about how much he hated Jason, but he felt like this wasn't the right time to do so. It would be a massive understatement to say that he was rather scared by the look in Jonathan's eyes currently, and he didn't want to do anything that might antagonise him further.

"Oh, that's right!" Jonathan shouted, after Craig didn't reply. "You don't have an explanation for what you just did, do you? What the actual fuck were you thinking?"

"I.. I was just..."

"Oh, save the pathetic excuses, will you? They aren't going to work with me this time! I don't think I've ever been more ashamed of you than I am right now. What the fuck happened, hey? I thought you were getting on well with Jason? Look at you in Australia! You were so lovely to him, even danced with him at our daughter's birthday! Yes, I actually remember that from our drunken night! So what the fuck happened?!"

Craig didn't reply, looking down at the ground as his boyfriend continued to rip into him like never before. 

"I know you have history, but can't you even be big enough to put aside the little pathetic argument you had a few years ago - probably over something ridiculous and trivial - and just accept the fact that Jason is part of our family? Hey? What has he ever done to you? Since he started dating Bruno he's been nothing but nice to you and all of us, and you treat him like this? You're a bully, Craig, no two ways about it."

Craig wanted to argue back, scream that over twenty years ago, Jason had cheated on him with another man, but he didn't feel he could. Jonathan probably wouldn't believe him anyway in this instance, say that he was making up excuses.

"All I've ever done is defend you, and this is how you repay me?" Jonathan shouted, unable to stop. "Well, my deepest fucking condolences, but I'm not defending you blindly this time, because you're in the wrong! I'm beyond ashamed of you and as of right now, I don't love you!"

Jonathan had fully expected Craig to argue back or shout or stand up to him. He definitely hadn't expected the reaction he actually got, which was Craig's face crumpling and the love of his life dissolving into tears. 

Immediately, he felt horrible - he had meant for Craig to understand the severity of the situation, but he hadn't meant for this... he would never deliberately set out to make someone he loved so much cry... 

"Craigy... you don't have to cry," he said in a much softer voice, immediately losing all the anger in his voice. "Craigy..."

But Craig had already walked out the door in floods of tears. 

Jason had overheard the entire conversation - or rather, entire, one sided rant - and stopped Jonathan as he made to follow Craig upstairs.

"Jonathan, there's something I think you should know," Jason said, putting a hand on his shoulder, making him stop in his tracks.

"Can it wait, please, Jason? I've just made my boyfriend cry, and I really think I should go and see him..."

"Quite frankly, no, because it's about what just happened," Jason said, leading Jonathan back into the kitchen and shutting the door to give them some privacy. "You see, I just heard what you were saying to Craig. And I know Craig was out of order with what he did, but I can kinda understand why he acted that way."

"Oh, Jason, you don't need to be as forgiving as you are," Jonathan sighed. "I'm sorry, but there's no defending him in this case. I mean, I didn't mean to make him cry... I never would... but I've had enough of him being so horrible to you for no good reason, especially after he's shown that he can be lovely to you like in Australia, and I needed him to know that he was completely out of order with what he did tonight."

"Yes, it was very over the top, but he does have a reason," Jason silenced him. "From what I heard, he hasn't told you what our history really is."

"He told me one night that you have history, and that he was struggling to come to terms with you being around," replied Jonathan. "But seriously, what can be that bad that he feels the need to throw a plate at you?"

"He and I used to date."

"I'm sorry, what?!" Jonathan had pretty much the same shocked reaction as Bruno, Shirley and everyone else he had told had had.

"Craig and I were a couple when we were younger. I mean younger - he was twenty six, I was twenty. We met when we were in our first ever proper stage production together- Blood Brothers, and fell in love. We were together for almost two years before what happened, happened."

"What happened?"

"Bear with me, I'm getting to that bit. It's a long story, but basically, I went away for a weekend with my friend and Craig has been under the impression ever since then that I cheated on him that weekend."

"Oh my God..." Jonathan was beginning to feel awful about what he had said. He should have known that Craig wouldn't lash out like that without a good reason...

"He was wrong, though. I'd never cheat on anyone.... cheating is unforgivable in my eyes," Jason continued, going over to the fridge and pouring himself a glass of water. "But... I've never been able to explain to him. His family know now that I'm not a cheater, but he doesn't... I've tried to explain, but he wasn't having any of it."

It was only now that Jonathan realised just how tolerant his boyfriend really had been, having Jason around the house when this had happened. All things considering, he had actually been extremely tolerant of the Australian. When he had decorated that cake to say congratulations on their relationship, asked him to stay for dinner... and then there was Australia, where he danced with him, called him Aussie affectionately. He really had done so well and Jonathan felt a warm sense of pride in his boyfriend. 

"My word... he's done amazingly well with tolerating you, hasn't he?" Jonathan finally managed to say, and Jason nodded. "I'm not sure I would be as tolerant if it were me.... but I can't believe I just shouted at him and made him cry!"

"You didn't know," Jason replied simply, "and I know that if you had known, you wouldn't have been that harsh on him. Now, why don't you go find Craig, apologise to him for being quite so harsh - although please don't tell him I told you about our history - and make it up to him."

"I will do. Thank you so much, Jason. You've really helped me understand," Jonathan gabbled, giving the Australian a hug before heading in search of his boyfriend.

..

"Bruno, we need to talk."

Bruno didn't like the angry expression on Jason's face one bit. Jason wasn't someone that regularly got angry - he shouted sometimes, yes, but that was only when the person truly deserved it. Usually, he was a very happy and calm person, especially with Bruno.

"Go on," he sighed, sitting down in the garden chair opposite his boyfriend.

"Why did you tell Craig, after I explicitly told you not to just spring it on him and Jonathan warned you to not tell him today?"

Bruno sighed. "In my defence, Jason, him and you were getting on very well in Australia. You even fucking danced with one another! I'm sorry if I thought that he might be a bit more tolerant now..."

"Just because he was nice to me in Australia doesn't mean he's automatically going to be okay with you springing the fact I'm moving in on him!" Jason blazed. "Bruno, you of all people know what happened between me and him. One might think that you might have a little respect for him."

"I-"

"Can you imagine how hard it must have been for him when he found out that I was dating you? Imagine if you thought Jonathan cheated on you when you were young..."

"Jason, when I was twenty, Jonathan's parents probably hadn't even met, let alone fucked.."

"Bruno, I said imagine. Fuck small details like that. Imagine if you thought that Jonathan cheated on you when you were younger, and then Craig brought him home, all over him, and spontaneously told you that he was moving in. Craig thinks I cheated on him, Bruno. It's not like we just had a stupid argument over parts in productions or something like that. This is something way more serious." Jason swallowed. "If you ask me, he's been fantastic accepting me into this family like he has."

"Accepting you?! Oh yeah, because acceptance means throwing a plate at someone and constantly insulting them and throwing a fit like a toddler when he's told they're moving in!" Bruno said hotly.

"I'm going for a walk before I completely lose it," Jason replied, getting up. He couldn't stand being around Bruno any more, not whilst he was being this childish. "Call me when you're ready to grow up a bit."

"All right, all right!" Bruno burst out, as Jason began to walk towards the door. "I'm sorry, maybe I was a bit insensitive. I just didn't think."

"You never think, Bruno, that's your problem" Jason replied, stopping in his tracks. "What you did tonight wasn't even spontaneity. It was downright insensitive and I'm really not happy with you at all. I'd like you to, from today onward, start thinking about other's feelings a bit more. Especially Craig's. And try and understand how difficult this must be for him," Jason continued firmly. "It must be so hard, getting used to having me around when he thinks I did what I did to him." 

"Why have you never told him you didn't fuck someone else?" 

"I tried a few weeks ago. He just stormed off in a foul mood. But can't you imagine how hard it must be?" 

"Okay, I know I was a bit out of order tonight..." 

"A bit?! You were bang out of order! Right, I dont want to drag this out any longer than necessary... I've said my bit but tomorrow, I want a proper apology from you to him... for deliberately doing something he doesn't like and making him upset." 

"I will. But he better apologise to you too." 

"I'm sure he will. If I know Craig like I do.... He most certainly will apologise." 

.. 

After checking in on Jess (who had really been frightened by her dad's unexpected outburst) Jonathan made his way to the bedroom that he shared with his boyfriend. It had been ten minutes, and he was still sobbing heavily, his head buried in the pillow, shaking with the sobs. His headache had worsened thanks to the crying and he could barely breathe for sobbing. 

Jonathan had seen Craig upset before – plenty of times. But he had never, in the four years that they had been together, seen Craig upset over something that HE had done, and that destroyed him. They had had arguments before, of course, any healthy couple did. But making him cry... this was a first and what Jonathan sincerely hoped would be a last. 

"Craigy?" Jonathan placed a hand on Craig's heaving back. "Craigy, can we talk?" 

"I'm so sorry, Jonno," Craig sobbed, without even looking up. He was so sniffly he could barely talk coherently. "I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have reacted like that and I was bang out of order and I've let you all down and I'm so sorry and if you want to dump me and date someone else who won't behave like a four year old who has just been told he can't have sweets who will be a better dad to our daughter than I ever will be, then I totally understand and am prepared but-" 

"Craig." 

"But I just want you to always remember, no matter what-" 

"Craig."

"That even though I'm a screw up and fuck up your life, I always will love you and that I'm so so so so so so so sorry.... Please, please give me another chance if you can bear, we can work this out... I love you more than anything." 

"CRAIG!" Jonathan said loudly, to get his attention. 

Craig immediately stopped rambling and pulled his head away from the pillow, looking up at Jonathan with a heartbroken expression. 

"I'm not going to dump you, you silly thing," he said softly, pulling Craig into a hug, which only made him cry harder. "I'd never, ever leave unless you told me to. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life. And yes, you did overreact massively and in the future you should definitely try and channel your anger better... but it wasn't entirely your fault. I told Bruno not to tell you today, and so did Jason, but he just didn't listen." 

"Jason said that?" 

"Of course he did! He thinks Bruno was very out of order. In fact, he told Bruno in Australia that he was to tell you when the time was right. Not a few minutes ago." 

"I just... I'm really struggling with the idea of Jason moving in, Jonno," Craig wept. "It's really hard to see him move in with our family." 

Now that Jonathan knew what had really happened, he could only begin to imagine how difficult it must be for Craig to adapt. 

"I know," he whispered. "Do you want... do you want to talk about why it's difficult?" 

He also knew that Craig would potentially get more upset if he told him that Jason had told him, plus Jason had said not to break his confidence, so he pretended that he didn't know what had happened between them. 

"Not really..." Craig replied, and Jonathan nodded in understanding. "It's just so difficult to see him around. I want to forgive, and I think I have, but I don't know if I can ever forget and carry on as it used to be..." 

The pride that Jonathan felt in his fiance was immense. He still didn't let on that he knew the story, though, simply saying, "well, if you ever want to talk to me about it, then just let me know. You know I'll always listen to you." 

"I know. Thank you, Jonno," Craig said, cuddling closer to his fiance. "I'm so so sorry that I did what I did. I really let you down and -" he trailed off as he saw something on Jonathan's arm. A small, but still visible, cut that was still bleeding slightly. 

"Jonno!" 

"What's the matter, Craigy?" Jonathan suddenly looked worried. 

"You- you're hurt! I hurt you," Craig said, beginning to panic, his heart thudding in his chest. "Oh my God... stay here, Jonno. I'll go and get the first aid kit." 

"Craigy, I think that's entirely unnecessary," Jonathan tried to argue, but Craig had already taken off, running to where they kept their basic first aid kit, even though running jarred his head. 

Within seconds, he was back, holding a wet paper tissue against the wound to stop the bleeding. 

"I'm so sorry, Jonno, oh my God," he cried, tears rolling down his face again. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you - oh my God..." 

"Craigy, stop panicking," Jonathan said firmly,. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I didn't even notice that I had a cut until you noticed it." 

He made sure not to say 'that you cut me' because he didn't want to make him feel worse. Furthermore, he knew that Craig would never in a million years deliberately set out to hurt him. He was too sweet. 

"But I still hurt you... I'm so sorry, teddy," Craig whispered, rubbing some cream into the cut, which had finally stopped bleeding. "I really am so sorry." 

"Craigy... it's me that ought to be apologising," Jonathan interrupted him. "I'm the one that was really in the wrong. I said some terrible, terrible things to you tonight, and I hate myself for it. I'm sorry for being so goddamn insensitive and so unnecessarily harsh on you and I want you to know that I didn't mean any of it. You aren't a bully, I'm not ashamed of you, and most importantly, I love you more than anything. You're the love of my life and losing you would be the worst thing in the world. Please, Craigy, I was just so angry and I just lost it and said things that I didn't mean at all. I love you with all my heart, and little Jess... you two are my world." 

"Jonno... you don't need to be apologising! I'm the one that's in the wrong," Craig replied, tying the bandage round his arm. "There. Is that too tight?" 

"No, it's perfect! And I do need to be apologising. I made you cry, and that's one thing I've never done and one thing I hope I'll never, ever do again. I'm so sorry, Craigy." 

"I love you so much, Jonno," replied Craig simply. "Are you sure that bandage isn't too tight? You would tell me if it was, wouldn't you? In fact... maybe I should take you to Accident and Emergency and see whether they think it is at risk of infection..." 

"Craigy, it's fine! There's no need to drag me to Accident and Emergency... we more than likely wouldn't get seen for hours and I'm not in mortal danger," replied Jonathan practically. "Please, don't worry. Now, seeing as you bandaged me up so tenderly, it's my turn to take care of you. We're going to get you some medicine, I'm going to make you some hot Honey and lemon like my mum always used to make me, and then we're going to curl up in bed together and watch Secrets and Lies." 

Craig's face lit up at the mention of his favourite movie. 

"There, see, that put a smile on your face! Right, I'll just go and make that hot honey and lemon. And whilst you're doing that... why don't you pop along the corridor and say sorry to Jess? I think you frightened her a bit with what happened. And then maybe go and say sorry to Jason?" 

Craig sighed, nodding. 

"Thanks, Craigy! Do it for me, and then we can cuddle up and you can have your drink and then we can watch the movie," Jonathan suggested, giving him a hug. 

Craig quickly apologised to both Jess and Jason, who were both sitting in Jess's bedroom playing a game of scrabble (Jason winning with the most outrageous words like mellifluous) before making his way back to the bedroom. 

By the time he got back, Jonathan had made some hot honey and lemon, lit a candle, and had got the DVD player all ready to play Secrets and Lies. 

"Come here," Jonathan murmured, holding out his arms, and Craig fell into them, longing for a cuddle. He had been feeling so shitty this week, and the only things that had made him feel better were Jonathan's sweet cuddles and kisses. 

"I love you," he whispered, handing Craig a glass filled with honey and lemon. "Now, drink all this up and then take this headache tablet. You'll feel much better."

Craig did exactly that. Once the glass was drained and the tablets taken, he nuzzled against Jonathan, and Jonathan started the movie, giving him little kisses now and again as the story began to unfold. 

Fifteen minutes later, Craig was sleeping soundly. 

...

"Where's Jason?" Craig asked, as he arrived home. He was feeling much better than the night before, actually being able to breathe through his nose now, and had gone into town to run a few errands. He had come down to breakfast this morning elated that he could finally breathe, and had hugged Jonathan so hard the pair nearly fell over and Jonathan had nearly choked on his bread roll. 

Bruno looked at him coldly. "Are you asking me this so you can go and throw another plate at him?" 

"No, Bruno, quite the opposite actually. Now let me pass," Craig said curtly, not giving the Italian the time of day. 

Jason turned out to be sitting in the garden, watching a bluebird that had landed on the bird bath in the garden (made by Jonathan).

"Jason, can we talk, please?" Craig asked, coming up to him.

"Of course!" Jason nodded pleasantly, as Craig sat down on the chair next to him. "What's up?"

"I... I'm really sorry about last night. I'm just... I don't even know." 

He did know, but Craig had barely spoken about the infidelity since it happened and that was the way he wanted it to stay. It was just far too painful to dwell on. 

"Craig... it's fine," Jason began, but Craig cut him off. 

"No. It's not okay. And that's why I got you a present when I was in town."

"Craig... you didn't have to..." Jason insisted as Craig pressed a small gift bag into his hand. 

"I did! And anyways, I think you will be needing them" Craig laughed, as Jason began to open the bag. 

As the younger Aussie saw what Craig had given him, he gasped. In the bag was a house key with a small Australian flag keyring, and a small wooden plaque to hang on the door handle to his bedroom. 

"All of us have something like that on our doors," Craig explained, as Jason appeared quite emotional. "It was mainly to help Jess remember where all our rooms were when she first moved in. And the house key... that pretty much explains itself." 

"That's actually a really good idea!" Jason beamed. "Thank you so much, Craig. I really-" he was cut off as Craig pulled him into a hug. 

"You're more than welcome!" 

"Craig... you know that I never meant for you to find out that way, don't you?" Jason said rather nervously. "I explicitly told Bruno, when he asked me to move in with him, that he was to ask you about it at the right time, and he was not to spring it on you or anything like that. Last night was entirely him, not me." 

"I know, Jason..." Craig nodded. "I know. Bruno's been off with me all week, as a matter of fact. Since we got back from Australia." 

"There's been other incidents?" Jason raised his eyebrows. 

"Yeah. He... um, he told me I was disgusting because I sneezed the other night. He's barely spoken to me since we got back and when he has, it's been sarcastic or rude. And um... he was rude to me just now. He said, "Are you asking me this so you can go and throw another plate at him?" I don't..." 

"Did he actually?" Jason looked a mixture of shocked and disgusted. "I'll have a word with him later on... that's really rude..." 

"You don't have to..." Craig was cut off by the gate opening and Jonathan's car pulling into the driveway. 

A few seconds later, Jonathan came running towards Craig, a huge smile on his face. 

"You are possibly the cutest person ever to exist!" he shouted, running and enveloping him in a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"What's he thanking you for, Craig?" Jason chuckled. 

"So I came into work this morning, and do you know what I got on my desk?" Jonathan beamed. "My fiance only went and got me a Moonpig card as a surprise and made my entire day!" He ruffled Craig's hair. "Who's the biggest softie ever to exist?" 

"You?" 

"No, you are! Seriously, thank you so much, Craigy. You absolutely made my day." 

Jason made his way into the house, leaving Craig and Jonathan outside to talk about their days. After getting them both a glass of water, Craig moved to sit outside in the warm evening with the love of his life. 

"So, how was your day?" he asked, smiling at Jonathan. 

"Could have been worse, could have been better," replied Jonathan simply. "And yours? What did you get up to?" 

"Oh, I went down to town and got Jason a house key and a plaque for his and Bruno's door," replied Craig, "I thought I'd do my bit to make him feel like one of the family." 

"Awww, Craigy, that's so lovely of you!" Jonathan cried, that immense feeling of pride building up in his chest once again. "I'm so proud of you. Come here." 

Craig beamed as he was pulled into a hug by one of his two favourite people. 

"Thank you for looking after me the last few days," he whispered. "I know I must have been an absolute nightmare." 

"An absolute nightmare?! Far from it," Jonathan replied firmly. "I'm just glad you're all better now and have restored to the Craigy that I know and love." He squeezed Craig's hand. "Anyways, seeing as you're feeling better, how does this sound for an evening? We could go for a walk, then come back here, and I'll make you your favourite seafood lasagne and then we can get into bed and cuddle in front of a film." 

"That sounds perfect, Jonno," Craig nodded, with a huge smile on his face. "Fucking hell... I really hit the jackpot with you. You're all I ever wanted in a romantic partner and so much more." 

"You're beyond adorable." Jonathan got up and began to walk towards the house. "Right, I'll go and change into something more comfortable, and then we can go for our walk." 

With that, he walked up to the house, singing and clicking his fingers. 

Work hadn't exactly been kind to him today, but Craig had cheered him up with the Moonpig card, and in fact, just by being himself. 

And as he entered their bedroom and pulled a tshirt and jeans out of his drawer, he realised how lucky he was to have his daughter and fiance in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRAIG GOT ENGAGED OMG I CANTTTTTT IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO HAPPY FOR HIM EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!! 
> 
> Genuinely, I'm the happiest ever for him. After some of what he went through, he deserves to be happy so much and I'm so glad that Jonathan can give him that happiness 🥺🥺
> 
> I'm so sorry about the drama in this, by the way. But I'm afraid the drama doesn't stop here. It's where it all begins 😉
> 
> I've got geography in half an hour, so I'm going to go and get ready for that. The next chapter is quite short, so it might be up soon, depending on how inspired I am. We'll have to wait and see. 
> 
> Stay safe, stay happy and stay tuned! (That's like my little motto now) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love you all! ❤


	38. blood

"So, has everyone got the day off today?" Jason asked, as the family sat around the garden table in the warm sun eating baked beans on toast. 

Everyone nodded. It had been a week since the plate smashing incident, and things had been relatively calm – as calm as they could be in a household of six, anyway. Jason and Craig had been okay with one another, though nowhere near as close as they had been in Australia. Bruno had apologised to Craig for his behaviour whilst he was sick, and they had been civil, though still slightly off with one another. Jonathan and Craig were just as in love as they had ever been, and there had certainly been no more shouting and screaming. Overall, normality – if you could call it that in this unconventional household – had been restored, and all was well. 

"Why do you ask?" Craig asked, as he poured himself another glass of orange juice. He and Jess had picked some oranges from the orangery that Jonathan grew last night, and had spent a fun half hour together making orange juice. 

"Well, I had an idea of something we could do to celebrate my moving in and spend the day together as a family," Jason announced, pulling a crumpled leaflet out of his pocket and smoothing it out so it was readable. "How do you all feel about taking a trip down to Dogfest?" 

"Dogfest?" Jess furrowed her eyebrows. "What's that?" 

"It's where people celebrate their trifle making skills," Jason said with heavy sarcasm. "The clue is in the name, Jessica. It's a festival where dog lovers take their dogs and celebrate their love of dogs." 

"But how can we go if we don't have a dog?" Jess questioned. 

"You don't have to have a dog to go," Jason laughed, "though if you do, it's great. We can just go, look at all the dogs, watch some competitions like flyball, and enjoy ourselves as a family. What do you say, guys?" 

"Yes!" Jess cried, and everyone else agreed, though Craig thought it was a rather strange choice of event to attend. Jason just didn't strike him as a dog person, and never really had done. He knew that Jason would never abuse animals, but he just didn't really seem the type that would want to spend his day surrounded by canines. 

"Daddy?" Jess asked, turning to Craig and widening her eyes as she always did when she wanted something. 

"No, Jessica." 

"But you don't even know what I was going to say!" Jess protested. 

"Jessica, we are not getting a dog. Absolutely not. End of story." 

"Actually, I quite like the idea of getting a dog," Jonathan backed his daughter up, making Craig dart a look at him that said You're supposed to be backing me up on this one. "I had a dog when I was your age, little Jess... a terrier called Bonzo. He lived for sixteen years." 

"Did you?" 

"Yeah! I'll have to find you a photo at some point. I also had goldfish called Ian, Faye and Lee." 

"They're strange names for fish." 

"They're named after three of the members of Steps, aren't they?" Jason said teasingly, raising his eyebrows knowingly. Bruno had told him all about Jonathan's love for the 90s pop band, and how as a teenager he had been a real fangirl - or fanboy – and how he had been so excited to meet Faye. 

"Well, how on earth did you guess that?" Jonathan blushed slightly at how easily Jason had worked it out. "Yes." 

"I thought so! I quite liked Steps myself back in the 90s, if I'm honest. In fact I can still dance the 5,6,7,8, Stomp and Tragedy dances," Jason laughed, getting out of his seat and beginning to dance the routine Steps filmed on a beach in Marbella. "I have one question though." 

"Yes?" 

"Why did you call the fish Ian and not H?" 

Jonathan laughed. "Jason, I was already disliked enough by my fellow students because I was consistently top of the class. They would have laughed at me even more if they thought I spent half my life dancing round my bedroom trying to learn Steps routines! I did, though, once come into school on Fancy Dress day as Austin Powers. You know, like H was in Say you’ll be mine. That was the closest I ever came to telling anyone at school about how much of a steps fan I was.” 

Jason laughed out loud. "That was a pretty iconic music video!" 

With that, he got up from his seat and began to head upstairs. "Right, I'll just go and get dressed and ready. Be ready to leave in twenty five minutes, yeah?" 

“So Daddy?” Jess turned back to Craig with wide eyes, hoping that Jonathan expressing his desire for a puppy had worked in her favour. 

“Jessica, my answer hasn't changed in the last two minutes. We are not getting a dog, and that is FINAL!” 

.. 

Half an hour later, the family were all dressed and ready and in the car on the way to Dogfest. They travelled down in two cars; Jonathan, Jess and Craig in one, and Jason, Bruno, Shirley and Darcey in another, and the drive through the Surrey countryside was extremely pleasant. 

"This isn't something I really expected Jason to want to do on his day off," Craig said, as they drove. He and Jess were sitting in the back seat playing a game of hangman, Jess struggling to get one of the abominably long words that Craig had come up with. "But it sounds like it could be a lot of fun." 

"Jason didn't really strike me as a particularly doggy person either," Jonathan chuckled, feeling very proud of Craig once again. He really had been trying hard with Jason this week, doing his absolute best to help him really settle into the Hampshire mansion. "But there you go." 

"Dad, that's not fair! You're cheating! That is not a real word," Jess complained as she ran out of chances and Craig wrote in the rest of the letters. 

"Floccinaucinihilipilification is a real word! Look it up in the dictionary," Craig insisted. 

"Craigy, that is not a real word," Jonathan laughed from the front seat. 

“Thank you, Dad!” Jess cried. “He’s always trying to make sure that I lose!” 

"It is a real word, guys! Like I said, look it up in the dictionary!" 

"Dad, we don't have a dictionary in the car, so I can't!" 

"All right, you cheeky thing! But I'm telling you, when we get wifi, I'll go onto Google and prove to you it's a real word," Craig laughed. 

He loved it when Jess got all cheeky and sarcastic with them. He remembered just how shy she had been the first time that they met, a little seven year old girl who barely said two words to them without being prompted. Now she was ten, much more confident than she was back then, fabulously cheeky at times - and he just loved that. 

"We're here!" Jonathan announced as he parked under a tree to shade the car a little bit, at least for a while. "Shall we go in and see all the cute doggies, then?" 

Jess and Craig both nodded enthusiastically, before jumping out the car and beginning to walk towards the entrance, hand in hand. 

Jason, Shirley, Darcey and Bruno were already waiting there, having a discussion about something incredibly important - food. 

"Maybe I should have made us a picnic or something," Darcey was worrying, tying the light pink cardigan she had brought with her around her waist as it was too hot to be wearing it. 

"No need! There's vans where you can buy burgers, hot dogs, that kind of thing," Jason reassured her. "Trust me. My friend Roadie came here last year with his family- he was the guy who recommended it to me actually - and he was able to buy food. That was like the first thing I checked." 

"Roadie?! That's a strange name for someone," Jess remarked, taking hold of Jonathan's hand again. 

"It's not his real name, Jessica! It's just my nickname for him," Jason laughed, leading the way. 

"Oh. Sorry, I thought that was his real name!" 

"His real name's Reno. I just call him Roadie because he's constantly on the road - travelling," Jason explained with a loud laugh. 

“Oh! That makes sense.” 

"Finally she catches on!” Jason teased her, tickling her gently. “Now, guys, where shall we go first? Who fancies going to watch some agility competitions?" 

"Yes, just let me text my - OUCH!" Jonathan cried out, as he walked straight into a lamppost, knocking his head on it. 

Craig let out a loud snort, before breaking into laughter. He couldn't help laughing - the expression on Jonathan's face was just too comical... a mixture of shock, pain and anger at the lamppost that he had just walked into. 

"I wish you could see the look on your face!" Craig howled, having to hold his stomach he was laughing so much. "You silly teddy, I can't take you anywhere, can I?" 

Jonathan broke into laughter, unable to help himself. Craig's laugh was so infectious that he couldn't help but laugh along with him, even though his head throbbed and there was definitely going to be a bruise there later. 

"Come here, let me kiss it better," Craig said, kissing the part of his head he had bumped. "Mwah. There. All better. I think you're still going to have a massive bruise there tomorrow though, my silly, silly teddy." 

"I think I will too!" Jonathan laughed. 

"Right, come on. Put your phone in your pocket and let’s get you to the agility before you do any more damage to yourself," Craig laughed, and slipped his arm round his fiance. "Oh, Jonno, you do make me laugh. I love you." 

.. 

"These are really good," Shirley remarked as the family all munched cheeseburgers, sitting on the grass in the open air. Jason had been right, there were plenty of places to get food from here. "Much better than I expected." 

"I agree! They're yummy," Jess nodded, with a smile on her face. 

They had had a really fun morning, walking around seeing all there was to see and meeting all shapes, sizes and breeds of dog. They had listened to a talk from a famous vet, which had inspired many, and had bought stuff from the stalls. Now they were having a quick break for lunch before going to watch the fly ball competition. 

"This has been a really good morning. Thank you, uncle Jason, for the suggestion." 

"You're very welcome, Jessica," Jason smiled at her. "I'm glad you're having a good day." 

Munching on the last of her burger, Jess tapped Craig gently on the shoulder and asked, "can I go and get an ice cream, please, Daddy? I saw a van not too far away, when we were coming in here." 

"Of course you can, my darling," Craig nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling a €5 note out of his wallet. "Do you want me to come with you?" 

A few months ago, Jess would have said yes, but the amount of confidence she had gained since she had moved in with the family was incredible. She was a different girl to the shy, introverted girl that she had been before Jonathan and Craig came into her life and she wanted to try and be a bit more independent with little things like this. 

"Okay then, darling" Craig smiled, handing his daughter the money, feeling rather proud of her for wanting to do something by herself. "We'll still be here when you come back. Come straight back, okay?" 

Jess nodded, before taking off across the field. 

Walking up a flight of stairs and arriving at the ice cream van, the little girl joined the back of the short queue, deciding on a strawberry cone, a change from her usual chocolate. There was only one other person in front of her, and as she got ready to order what she wanted, she felt very proud of herself for doing this. It was a small achievement, but it really did show how much confidence she had gained since meeting Craig, Jonathan and the rest of her amazing family. 

The ordering of the ice cream was relatively straightforward, and Jess felt rather proud of herself as she handed over the change. Saying goodbye and turning around, she began to make her way back to her family, skipping along merrily with her ice cream cone and the slushie she had bought to accompany it. 

It was just as she reached the stairs that disaster struck. 

Not looking where she was going, too busy skipping along with her ice cream and her slushie, Jess crashed into a man who had just come up the stairs. The bump caused both things to spill all over the man, eliciting a loud shout of anger. 

Jess looked up immediately, gasping as she realised what had happened. She faced two extremely tall, very intimidating looking men, one blonde and thin who looked as though he had forgotten how to smile years ago, and the other, the one who she had walked into, dark and muscular with a livid expression on his face. 

“I’m so sorry! It was an accident, I wasn't looking where I was going. I’m sorry!” Jess immediately apologised, hoping that the man would accept her apologies, realise it was an accident, and let her be on her way. 

But, as she found out a few seconds later, that wasn't going to be the case. 

.. 

Twenty minutes after she had set off, and Jess still hadn't come back. Jonathan hadn't worried before now, knowing that it was busy here today and that it was a walk to the ice cream van, but it couldn't take this long, surely? 

Drinking down his water, he noticed that the others- particularly Craig- were starting to worry as well. Something just didn't feel right about how long she was taking and, deciding to go and see if he could find her, Jonathan got to his feet. Even if it just turned out that she was sitting with a dog or something, at least he would have checked.

"I'm going to go and see if I can find where she's got to," he told them, beginning to walk away. "She can't be far." 

Heading at a brisk pace across the field, Jonathan's heart began to beat faster and faster as there was no sign of the little girl. She didn't seem to be anywhere - not watching an agility competition, not playing with any of the dogs, and not at the ice cream van. He tried to stay calm, telling himself that there were so many places in this massive park that she could be, but his heart continued to pound nonetheless. 

Just as he was about to alert someone that his daughter was missing, he heard a shout from behind him. 

"JONATHAN!" 

Turning around so fast he almost fell over, Jonathan was horrified to see his friend Carmel come running towards him, her facial expression one of sheer horror. 

"I've been looking everywhere for one of you! You need to come with me. Right now." 

"What's happened?" 

An ominous feeling swept over him and his mouth became dry. He had a very bad feeling that something had happened to Jess, nothing else would make his friend search him out like this and look so concerned. 

"No time for questions. Come with me now!" 

Jonathan allowed his friend to drag him along, wondering what on earth had gone on. Maybe Jess had fallen over and bumped her head? Or maybe she had grazed her knee and was upset? No, Carmel wouldn't be this frantic over something that trivial.... Or maybe she had passed out or something? 

But as they finally reached the place where Jess was, Jonathan was beyond glad that he had left the others to check that she was okay. And nothing could have prepared him for what he faced as they went round that corner. 

There was a group of people clustered around something- or someone - on the floor. 

And as Jonathan went closer, he gasped. 

It was Jess lying there. 

Her arm was bent at a really weird angle. 

And her white top was absolutely soaked with blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first chapter in quite a while that hasn't been over 4000 words! Wow. 
> 
> I must admit this isn't my favourite chapter at all, but I hope you still enjoy it despite the fact we are going to a Slightly darker place now. 
> 
> I want to give a shout out to the lovely xTabithaNala for giving me some advice last night on this chapter and for being such an amazing supporter in general of my books! And if you're looking for something to read, definitely go and read some of her stuff! She's just great 🤗
> 
> I'll do my best to upload the next chapter in a few days. Stay tuned for it!! Thank you so so much for reading, your supports absolutely makes my day. ❤
> 
> P.S: floccinaucinihilipilification is a real word and a rather fabulous one too. In the words of Craig, look it up if you don't believe it.


	39. the full craig treatment

"What happened?" Jonathan demanded, as he got down next to his sobbing little girl and took hold of her hand. "It's okay, darling. I'm here now." 

"Two men attacked her," explained one of the people standing around her. "One of them shoved her down those stairs and then we caught him beating her with a belt. The second man was just standing there egging him on." 

Jonathan's blood boiled. He wasn't a man to get angry easily - in fact, the plate smashing incident had probably been the only time he had been angry in the last year - but the thought that someone could have done this to his little girl absolutely broke his heart and made him so angry. 

"Where are these men?" 

"They made a run for it, but we sent someone after them to try and get the license plate, even if they don't catch them," replied another of the witnesses, who was trying to help staunch the blood flow. "We called an ambulance for your daughter, as well." 

"Thank you," Jonathan replied. 

"I'll go and find the rest of the family," Carmel volunteered, sensing that her friend would want to stay with Jess, and rushed off. 

"Dad... I'm so sorry," Jess sobbed, as Jonathan squeezed her hand tighter. 

He didn't dare move her, in case he hurt her more, but he kept a hold of her hand the whole time to remind her he was there. 

"No, don't you dare apologise. This isn't your fault," Jonathan told her fiercely, bending down and kissing her gently on the head. "Nothing about this is your fault. Okay? I promise you, you're safe now." 

"It really hurts, Dad..." 

"I know it does, sweetheart. But there's an ambulance on the way and we're going to get you sorted, okay?" 

"It really hurts me and... and... I'm scared." 

"I know you're scared, little Jess, I know. I promise you though, you're going to be just fine. I promise, okay?" 

"Oh my God!" 

Craig, Bruno and Jason had arrived at the scene, Carmel panting, short of breath after just running here, there and everywhere. 

Craig immediately dropped to his knees. 

"What on earth has happened to my daughter?" 

"She was attacked by a man – shoved down the stairs and then beaten with a belt," Jonathan repeated the story, his voice shaking with anger. "They've called an ambulance, apparently." 

As he said that the sound of an ambulance siren could be heard, and within minutes, paramedics were racing towards them, carrying a stretcher. 

"I'll go in the ambulance with her," Jonathan offered, as he watched Craig struggle to hold back his tears. "You drive behind us and meet us there." 

"No, no, it's fine. She needs me," Craig insisted, not wanting to leave his daughter's side for another moment. 

"Are you sure? I know you don't like ambulances and hospitals much," Jonathan pressed him. 

"Our daughter needs me, I can cope," Craig said, wincing as Jess let out a little scream as she was lifted onto the stretcher. "Seriously, Jonno, I'll be fine." 

"As long as you're sure," Jonathan replied, as Craig went over to Jess and took hold of her hand as they carried her out of the park and to the ambulance. 

"I'm right here, baby," Craig soothed, as Jess cried out again. "I'm right here." 

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Jason called, heading back to get Shirley and Darcey, who had waited behind, not wanting to see their niece in a state. 

Jonathan nodded and followed them both out of the park, thanking Carmel profusely for all she had done. The tears welled in his eyes as Jess cried out at each and every step, the pain in her back and her arm immense. 

As they reached the entrance, where the ambulances had parked, Jonathan's eyes suddenly fixed on a police officer walking to the car with a dark haired and blond haired man who perfectly fitted the description of Jess's attackers. 

Before he even realised what he was doing, Jonathan was racing towards them at top speed, his fists clenched. 

As Craig got into the ambulance with Jess, making sure to keep hold of her hand all the time, Jonathan reached the man, pulled back his hand, and punched him straight in the nose. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" the man shouted, as his nose began to bleed. Both his hands behind his back, he was unable to staunch the blood flow. 

"GETTING YOU BACK FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER! YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH, I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" Jonathan screamed, as he was restrained by a second police officer. 

"Name?" 

"Jonathan," Jonathan replied, seething. 

"Jonathan, I'm arresting you for assault," the police officer said, and before Jonathan knew it, his hands were being cuffed together. "You do not have to say anything -" 

"Jonathan! No, officer, you've got it all wrong! Jonathan didn't assault Jess," Jason came running over, looking extremely panicked. 

"That's not why they're arresting me, Jason," Jonathan replied, sadly, the anger already beginning to leave his system and the horror at what he had done beginning to set in. "They're arresting me because I assaulted the man who did." 

He nodded across at the police car that the dark haired man and blond man were getting into. 

"Tell Jess that I love her more than anything in this world, and tell Craig that he's my absolute life and that I love him with all my heart, okay?" 

Jason nodded. 

"I will. I'm so sorry, Jonathan." 

.. 

"Come on, baby, lie down." 

It was about two hours after they had arrived at the hospital. Jess had been examined by a doctor, and had had her arm X-Rayed and her back looked at. The doctors had managed to stop the blood flow as much as possible, which was positive, and she had had some pain medicine, which had helped a little to calm her down. 

They had made the decision to take her down to surgery and treat her injuries, and currently, they were getting ready to give her the anaesthetic. 

"It hurts," she sobbed, as Craig gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her. 

"I know, baby, but when you wake up I promise you you won't be in this much pain," Craig reassured her. "Come on, the quicker you lie down and let them give you the anaesthetic, the quicker you'll be out of pain." 

It was breaking Craig's heart, seeing his baby girl so upset. As a father, all he wanted to do right now was take away the pain, and stop her being so frightened - but he knew that he couldn't do that. All he could do was reassure her that she would be okay if she let them administer the anaesthetic and be there for her as she fell asleep. 

"Come on, please lie down for me. I promise you, you'll be fine." 

"It's hurting so much," Jess sobbed, as she lay down, knowing she couldn't fight her dad any further. She gave a cry again as she bumped her back. 

"I know, baby girl, I know how sore it is. Good girl for lying down," Craig whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "But It's all going to be okay, I promise. I love you." 

Jess nodded weakly, tears still streaming down her face. 

"Good girl," Craig whispered, kissing her forehead gently. "I promise you, when you wake up, the pain will have stopped and you'll feel so much better. And Dad and I will be here, and so will uncle Jason and uncle Bruno, and Auntie Darcey and Auntie Shirley. We're all going to wait in the waiting room, and we won't leave here until you're awake again. Okay?" 

Jess nodded. 

"It's okay, I promise," soothed Craig, holding her hand as the doctor placed the mask over her face. "It's okay. Relax." 

"Start counting back from 10 inside your head," the anaesthetist instructed. 

"Good girl. I love you so much," Craig whispered, keeping a hold of her hand as she drifted off. "That's it. Good girl." 

As soon as Jess was asleep, Craig left the room, beginning to cry. It hurt more than anything to see his daughter, who he loved so dearly, so distressed. 

He was so angry at himself, he truly felt like this was all his fault. He had willingly let her go off by herself to get an ice cream, and hadn't even followed her go or watched her go, not properly. 

He had thought she would be okay... that the ice cream van wasn't even that far so she would be fine... 

But she wasn't. She was now being taken down to surgery. 

Why was he so hopeless at being a dad?! 

As he entered the waiting room, Jason, Bruno, Shirley and Darcey were sat there, chatting and looking rather anxious. But there was no sign of Jonathan. 

"Where's Jonno?" Craig asked, as Darcey pulled him into a hug. "Is he outside?" 

"Well, not exactly..." Jason replied, wondering how to break the news that Jonathan had been arrested... 

"What do you mean not exactly?" Craig snapped. "Where is Jonno?" 

"He got arrested," Jason blurted out. "He's down at the police station under questioning right now... he was arrested on suspicion of assault." 

"WHAT?! They actually seriously think he would assault our daughter?! I'm not having this..." 

And with that, he headed straight towards the door, looking absolutely furious. 

"I'll go after him," Darcey volunteered, getting up before anyone else could and rushing out the door after her friend. "Leave this to me." 

She caught up with him halfway across the car park, grabbing him by the shoulders to prevent him from running off again. 

"Let me go!" Craig shouted, trying to pull away. "I need to go to the police station right now!" 

"Craigy, don't be silly! You can't burst in there, you'll be arrested yourself," Darcey said rationally, pulling him back again as he tried to shoot off again. 

"But they can't seriously think that he assaulted our daughter?! Jonathan's the calmest person in the world, he's never so much as raised his voice to Jess, let alone hurt her!" 

"Craig, Jonathan didn't get arrested because they think he assaulted Jess. He actually did assault someone - the person who attacked Jess." 

Craig stopped in his tracks, trying to process the information, before he began struggling again against the woman. 

"I need to go and get him! He can't go to prison," he wept, beginning to cry again, overwhelmed. 

The emotions at seeing his baby girl in so much pain, and now at the news that Jonathan had been arrested, were just all too much for him and he could handle it no longer. 

"Craigy, you can't just go and get him. First off, it will take you at least an hour to walk there, and secondly, if you go bursting in there this worked up, you'll get arrested yourself and end up in a cell. Calm down, and listen to me. Jonathan's not got any criminal records, has he?" 

"No," Craig wept, sitting down on the low wall and burying his head in Darcey's shoulder. "He doesn't." 

"Well with any luck, they won't take him to prison! They'll probably just more than likely give him a warning or something. Please, Craig, try and think rationally. I know you want to go and rescue him, but you could make things a hell of a lot worse if you do." 

Craig nodded, knowing that Darcey was right. She always was, about things like this. 

"Also, think of how upset Jess would be if she woke up and you weren't there like you promised," Darcey continued. "She's already one dad down. She needs you." 

"True. I just- I just need Jonno here!" he sobbed. "I need him here... he can't go to prison, hes too sweet and he'll get hurt...." 

"Craigy, what did I just tell you? He's very unlikely to be sent to prison. I think his actions were understandable... he punched the man who assaulted his daughter, for heaven's sake. I'm sure that they'll see that and let him off... please don't cry," Darcey tried her best to calm her friend down. 

"And I've let my daughter down." 

"What? No, you haven't!" 

"I have! If I'd gone with her to the ice cream, then she wouldn't be in surgery right now, and I just feel so fucking guilty..." 

"Craig, do you remember what I told you on Jess's first full day at home? When you got angry at yourself for forgetting that she was scared of the dark?" 

Craig shook his head. 

"I told you that it was completely natural to make mistakes as a parent. Craig, you can't be perfect all of the time. She's ten years old - you allowed her some independence and it went wrong. Don't be so harsh on yourself." 

"Darce, she's gonna need dozens of stitches to mend the mess that is her back right now, and she's going to have her arm in plaster for six weeks! And what happens if the media or the fans catch us, which they inevitably will? Then there could be another scandal, where they think I'm abusive - I could have my daughter taken away from me!" 

"Craig, please, everyone knows what an amazing dad you are! They've had so much evidence to prove it. Remember when we were papped out shopping that time? You had her on your back and you were giggling with each other - they only have to look at that and all your social media photos to show that you wouldn't ever hurt her. They know as well that Jonathan would never hurt her, for exactly the same reasons. No one would ever believe either of you were abusive. Please don't stress so much about this... I know it's all going to turn out fine." 

"I suppose, but Darcey, it's not like Jess just fell down the stairs! She was viciously attacked by someone! When she wakes up from this surgery, she's going to be so scared and she'll probably be traumatised for months! What the hell are we going to do?" 

"She might have some lasting effects of today, yes. But she has the most amazing family in the world to look after her and help her through any tough times she has," Darcey replied comfortingly, and hugged Craig closer. "She has the best dads in the world, the best uncles, and the best aunties. And if she gets scared or has any flashbacks or anything like that, we'll be there to help her through it. No matter what." 

"Thanks for talking ne down, Darcey. I wish I was this calm and rational sometimes," Craig laughed through the tears. 

"My pleasure, Craig. And I promise you, everything's going to work out in the end." 

.. 

"Right, you have five minutes." 

"Thank you so much," Jonathan thanked the police officer profusely, before dialling Craig's number. 

He had undergone extensive questioning, and after explaining the whole story to the police officers, they had decided that no further action would be taken. He would be spending a night in the cells, and it would go on his criminal record, but he wasn't going to be going to prison this time. 

The police officer had allowed him a short phone call with Craig, to reassure him that he was fine and would be home tomorrow, and he was dying to hear his fiancé's voice and get some updates on Jess. He had felt so guilty leaving Jess especially when she needed him most and he just hoped she was okay. 

Craig picked up in one ring. 

"Jonno! Is that you? Oh my God, are you okay? What have they said? They're not sending you to court or prison, are they? Please say you're okay!" 

"Craigy, I'm fine, please don't worry," Jonathan reassured his fiancé. "It will go on my criminal record, but I'm just having one night in the cells. Tomorrow, I'll be home." 

"But... but I need you here!" Craig said, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks again. "I need you here.." 

"I'm sorry, Craigy. Trust me, I'd be there if it was humanly possible to be," Jonathan said sadly. He wanted to be there as much as Craig wanted him to be. "But I need to stay." 

"But you didn't do anything wrong.." 

"Craigy, I did. I did assault that man. But I promise you, I'll be home tomorrow. Now, because I've got only five minutes, tell me. How's my little Jess?" 

"She's fine," Craig replied. "Well, actually, she isn't. She's in surgery right now. Her arm's badly broken though, and she's needing lots of stitches. Shes been so unlucky with injuries." 

"Poor little thing," Jonathan sighed. "When she wakes up, tell her I love her so much and that I'll see her tomorrow, and that I'm sorry I can't be there tonight." 

"I will. I will." 

"God, I feel like such a bad dad," Jonathan said, the tears starting to his own eyes. "Being down the police station whilst my daughter's in this state. I'm so sorry, Craigy." 

"Jonno, please don't cry! We'll get through this. Look, Jess will understand... I'll just tell her you did a bad thing and you had to go to be questioned but you'll be home tomorrow and that you send your love to her. Hopefully she'll be let out tomorrow." 

"1 minute, Jonathan," the police officer said through the door. 

"I'm going to have to go in a sec, Craigy." 

"Okay," Craig said, more tears falling down his cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jonno. Please keep safe, my teddy." 

"I will, and you stay safe too," Jonathan said emotionally. "I love you so so so much, Craigy. And I'll see you tomorrow. And don't forget - tell Jess she's my favourite little girl in the whole wide world and I love her with all my heart." 

"Of course I will. Bye bye, teddy," Craig said one last time, and then the phone went dead. 

At both ends of the line, the two lovers simultaneously broke down in tears. 

.. 

"Are you Mr Horwood?" 

Craig nodded his head, getting to his feet anxiously. 

"Yes, I am, father of Jessica Horwood," he replied quickly. "Is she okay?" 

"She's a bit upset right now," the doctor explained, causing a look of worry to pass over Craig's face. "She's asking for you." 

"Of course, I'll come see her right away," Craig replied, gathering up his stuff. "You guys wait here?" 

"Of course. We won't leave," Darcey reassured him, and Bruno, Jason and Shirley all nodded in agreement. 

Craig followed the doctor down the corridor to where Jess was recovering, her arm set in plaster and her back all stitched up and dressed. Opening the door, the doctor retreated, leaving Craig and his daughter alone together. 

"Hey, darling," he whispered, sitting down and taking hold of her hand. "Are you okay? What's the matter? Are you in pain? I can get a doctor..." 

He soon got it out of her that she was in pain, but that wasn't what she was crying about. What was really making her upset was thinking about the events of the day, and upon hearing that, he pulled her close for a cuddle. 

"Where's Dad?" Jess asked tearfully. 

"Dad had to go to the police station, darling," Craig explained. "You see.. the man who hurt you was very bad, and he will be punished. But your dad had to go because-" 

"Dad didn't hurt me! He'd never hurt me," Jess cried, looking as though she was about to burst into tears again. 

"Shhhhh, darling. He's not there because they think he hurt you - they know he would never hurt you, okay? They know that very well. He went because he punched the guy that did hurt you in the face." 

"Did he?" Jess gasped, though she looked strangely, rather happy at hearing this. 

They were interrupted just then by a nurse, who said that she would bring Jess some toast and chocolate milk, as she hadn't eaten for hours. 

"Yes, and he probably shouldn't have done it," Craig replied. 

"But he won't have to go to prison, will he?" 

"Of course not, darling! Absolutely not. In fact, he rang me about an hour ago, to tell me that he's just staying there overnight and that he'll be home tomorrow. He told me to tell you that he's sorry he can't come tonight, and that he loves you more than anything and that you'll always be his favourite little girl." 

Jess smiled. "Send my love to him." 

"I will do, my darling. Hey, how about you make a video for him? I don't think he will get it tonight, because he'll probably have his phone taken away, but it will be the first thing he sees when he turns his phone on tomorrow." 

"Okay!" Jess nodded, though she was still a bit sleepy. As Craig pressed record, she began to say, "hi Dad! I'm sorry that I worried everyone including you today. I'm okay now though, my back hurts and I feel a bit sick but I'm okay. I miss you and can't wait to see you tomorrow! Stay safe in the cells. I love you lots - night night." 

Craig's eyes filled with tears as he recorded her. Today sure had been a day of emotions for everyone, especially him, Jonathan and Jess. 

"That's perfect, darling. I'll send that to him now." 

He typed out a message of his own to go with the video, and just as he sent it, the nurse came back with a plate of buttered toast and a mug of chocolate milk. Handing it to the little girl, she quickly checked that she was okay and told Craig he had half an hour before he had to leave, before leaving them to it.

"Do you want some of my toast, Daddy?" Jess asked, offering Craig one of the slices.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll get something in a bit, when I head home."

"I don't want you to go," Jess said sadly, putting her mug on the bedside table. 

"I know you don't, baby, but it's the rules," said Craig, equally sadly. He didn't want to leave her any more than Jess didn't want him to leave. "But look.. you have your tablet here, so if you want to message in the night you can. I'll always answer, you know?" 

Jess nodded. 

"And I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to collect you," Craig reassured her. "And Dad will probably come as well, depending on what time he's allowed home. I'm sure he will be allowed out before we come to collect you though." 

"Okay. Daddy... can I see Uncle Jason and Uncle Bruno, and Auntie Shirley and Auntie Darcey before you go home, please?" Jess pleaded. 

"Of course!" Craig nodded, sending a message to the family WhatsApp group chat. "I'll message them now." 

Craig: a certain little lady wants to see you all <3 ask the doctor or someone to direct you in xx

Jason: we'll come right away!! Is she okay now?? Xx

Craig: better. Very upset at first and I feel awful leaving her but it's the rules :( xx

Darcey: right, we're on our way <3 xx

A few moments later, just as Jess was drinking her chocolate milk, the door opened and in walked the rest of her family. 

"Hello, sweetie," Jason was the first to hug her. "You doing okay?" 

"Uh-huh. I'm sorry for worrying you all though," Jess said sadly. 

"Stop it. It's not your fault what that man did to you," Jason replied firmly, as she hugged Shirley and Darcey. "It's entirely his fault. And I promise you, Jessica, he will never hurt you again."

"That's right," Bruno said, taking hold of her hand, the one that wasn't broken. "We'll never let you get hurt like this, ever again." 

"You're the best family in the world," Jess replied, yawning loudly. "I love you." 

"Awww, I think someone is sleepy!" Craig chuckled, tickling her under the chin. "Right, I think it's time you went to sleep, missy. Say goodnight to everyone." 

"Goodnight, Uncle Jason," Jess smiled, giving her uncle a hug. 

"Goodnight, sweetie! I love you," Jason whispered, gently hugging her, making sure to be careful. 

"Goodnight, Auntie Darcey." 

"Goodnight, lovely. Sleep well." 

"Goodnight, Uncle Bruno." 

"Goodnight, my love." 

"Goodnight, Auntie Shirley." 

"Goodnight, gorgeous girl." 

"And goodnight, Daddy." 

"Goodnight, my baby girl. Hey, you know.. no matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby girl! I love you," Craig whispered, placing a kiss on her head. "Mwah. I love you so much. I'll see you tomorrow." 

He helped Jess lay down. She gave a small scream as she lay down, as her back still hurt, but Craig shushed her, putting a finger to his lips. 

"There now, little darling. Now, I want you to go to sleep, okay? If you need me, message me, but do try and get some sleep, all right?" 

Jess nodded. "Night night, Daddy. I love you." 

"And I love you more," Craig said, giving her a last kiss before leaving her to fall asleep. 

.. 

"Oh thank God, thank God, thank God!" 

Craig flung open the door and came face to face with his fiancé, his gorgeous fiancé that he had missed so dearly last night. After leaving Jess and having a quick McDonalds takeaway that he only had about three bites of, Craig had been barely able to sleep for worries about his two favourite people. 

Now, Jonathan was back. He looked a little scruffy and like he hadn't slept very well, but to Craig, he still looked like the most gorgeous man in the whole world. His Jonno. 

"Jonno! You're okay!" 

"Of course I'm okay! A bit sleep deprived, but I'm fine. How are you?" Jonathan laughed, as Craig pulled him close and hugged him so tight he could barely breathe. 

"I missed you so much, teddy! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Have you had lunch? Did they give you fresh drinking water? Did you have breakfast?" 

"All these questions! Calm down, Craigy," Jonathan laughed, even though secretly he loved the fuss. Fussing Craig was adorable. "I'm not hurt, I haven't had lunch, they gave me drinking water, and yes I had cereal and juice for breakfast." 

"You haven't had lunch?" Craig cried. "Come on inside, teddy, I'll make you something." 

And with that, he dragged Jonathan inside the house and into the kitchen without even letting anyone else say hello to him. He sat him down on a kitchen chair, and tucked a pillow behind his back, before heading over to the fridge and beginning to pull out things. He made Jonathan a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich, one of his favourites, and added some cheese and onion crisps, a glass of water and two chocolate biscuits. Handing him the plate, he sat down next to him. 

"Right teddy, have this and then we can go to the hospital to get Jess," he smiled. 

"How is Jess?" Jonathan asked, beginning to munch his sandwich. 

"She's okay. I spoke to her this morning and she's still in pain and wants to come home, but she's doing all right," Craig nodded. "She needs to go back every morning to the clinic to get her dressings changed, but one of us can do that. It's relatively early morning, before you even start work." 

"Okay. That's fine! I'll more than likely be able to come with you and then go to work," Jonathan replied, cutting off as Craig began to roll up his trouser legs. "Craigy, what are you doing?" 

"Checking you for bruises," Craig replied. "I need to make sure you didn't get hurt." 

"Craigy, that's entirely-" Jonathan began, stopping as Craig suddenly let out a scream. "What's wrong?" 

"You have a bruise on your head! You did get hurt, didn't you, Jonno?" 

"What?" Jonathan laughed, as he looked at himself for the first time since yesterday morning, through the camera on his phone. As Craig said, he had a massive purple bruise on his head. "Oh, Craigy. That's from walking into the lamppost!" 

"Oh!" Craig let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought you got hurt, Jonno." 

"No, of course not," Jonathan replied, giving Craig a hug. "Stop worrying, Craigy. I'm honestly absolutely fine. I'm just a bit tired." 

"Well, when we get Jess, we can come home and curl up in bed and watch a movie together," suggested Craig. "Both of you are getting the full Craig treatment tonight." 

"Sounds amazing, Craigy." Jonathan chuckled. 

"Right then! Eat the rest of your sandwich, teddy bear, and then we'll head down to the hospital to collect our daughter."

Jonathan smiled and continued to eat his sandwich, more than a little happy to be home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Jonathan are the biggest softies!!! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was realistic. The Craig and Jess parts and Craig and Jonathan parts were the most adorable to write! 
> 
> Next chapter is an emotional one, even more so, so get ready. 
> 
> I'm off now to have a shower before my next lesson. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter guys! Thank you so much for reading and for all your amazing support ❤


	40. your fault

Just as Craig had finally dropped off to sleep, he was awoken by a loud cry coming from just along the corridor. 

He sighed loudly. He loved his daughter more than anything in the whole world, he really did, but he had a full day of work ahead of him with several interviews and he really needed more than the two hours of sleep he managed to grab the night before. 

Jess had been really suffering with flashbacks and nightmares of her trauma, meaning that she woke up very upset at least once in the night. Craig was always the one to calm her down, and though he was exhausted and sleep deprived, he wouldn't let anyone else go to her. He was already feeling enough of a failure as it was, seeing as he could only calm her down not stop the nightmares entirely, and this was his way of making himself feel less of a failure. 

And not only was Jess suffering, Jonathan was too, though for reasons not related to Dogfest. 

It had been a couple of nights ago that Craig had found out the truth about Jonathan's new job. Contrary to what he had been saying ever since he started there, he wasn't having a great time, enjoying every single second of it and getting on very well with all of his colleagues. 

The truth was, Jonathan's colleagues and boss were emotionally abusive. 

Craig had noticed that whenever the phone rang, Jonathan would answer rather warily, a hint of fear in his voice, but he didn't realise what was actually going on until he walked in on Jonathan on the phone one night, and he was crying. 

"You're just so lazy! We have done our best to give you a flexible schedule that caters to your extensive needs and we're absolutely sick of your demands! If you don't like it, then you either suck it up or let us find someone to replace you who won't behave like this!" 

The words had gotten even nastier and even more hurtful as the call progressed, and by the time Jonathan came off, he was sobbing. Craig had sat on the floor with him for half an hour, cuddling him, trying to make him feel better and wondering why on earth he didn't open up to him before about the abuse he was suffering. 

All Craig wanted to do was storm down to Jonathan's workplace and annihilate them for making his teddy bear cry, but Jonathan positively refused to let him. 

"You'll only make things worse," he had said firmly, as Craig had tried to open the door and run. "Please, Craigy, please don't say anything." 

Craig had eventually backed down, but only to appease his Jonno, and the last few days had been spent holding Jonathan whilst he cried over the abuse, and looking after Jess when she got upset. It had been emotional and frustrating seeing his two favourite people suffering and not being able to make them feel any better, and Craig was understandably feeling pretty dreadful today. 

"Jonno?" he said, turning to his fiancé, who had just woken at the sound of his daughter crying out. "Could you go and see her, please?" 

"Of course," Jonathan replied, getting up out of bed. "Are you sure you don't want to go though?" 

"Why would I ask you to do it if I wanted to?" Craig snapped. He knew he sounded harsh, but he really couldn't help himself - he was tired, frustrated and emotional. "It's always me that goes and checks on her... why haven't you done anything for her?" 

"Craigy, that's a bit unfair to say that - you always insist that you do it," Jonathan replied truthfully.

"All right then, if that's how you fucking feel," Craig snapped, and got out of bed and headed into Jess's room as her cries got louder. 

Jonathan sighed, rolling over in bed and attempting to go back to sleep. He couldn't entirely blame him, as things were really difficult at home currently, but Craig had really been very unreasonable recently. Getting angry over the least little things, constantly in a bad mood with everyone... living with him in this state was very trying. 

He snuggled back down under the duvet, trying to fall asleep again as he listened to the sound of Craig gently trying to soothe Jess back to sleep. Though he was worrying about his gorgeous little girl too, he couldn’t help but let his eyes fall closed and let himself drift off once again. 

By the time Craig came back in, Jess finally settled, Jonathan was fast asleep and snoring gently. Getting into bed beside him, Craig pulled him close, feeling extremely guilty for the way he had snapped especially when Jonathan was going through so much of his own let alone the Jess thing. He didn't mean to snap at him, he never did. It just all got a little too much sometimes for him to cope with and he couldn't stop himself snapping at those he loved when he felt that way. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, giving Jonathan a gentle kiss before cuddling up with him and shutting his eyes again. 

.. 

Though he was in a foul mood almost constantly, Jason couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for Craig. He was practically unbearable to live with, but Jason knew how much he cared about the two most important people in his life and how frustrated he was that he couldn't make it better for either of them. Craig had always been like that, even when they were young aspiring actors in Blood Brothers... if his favourite people were upset, even over something he himself couldn’t control, then he took it as a personal failure and beat himself up over it. 

It was 3am and Jason just couldn't sleep. Bruno was away for the night, as he was filming an episode of Tipping Point in London tomorrow. Jason wouldn’t be lying if he said he wasn't worrying about him... Bruno's train had been heavily delayed because of someone committing suicide on the train tracks, and he had only arrived at his hotel an hour ago, five hours late. Jason had been extremely anxious over the whole thing, and even now he knew Bruno was safe and checked in, he couldn’t help but worry. 

Just as he was about to start reading another book, a scream could be heard from Jess's bedroom. Hearing the fright in her cry, Jason decided to get up and go and see to her. He knew how to deal with things like this as he had had plenty of experience, and it would give Craig, who had been working very hard all day on his autobiography that was set for release later in the year, a break. 

Craig, who had been downstairs burning the midnight oil, hadn't initially heard her cry out. As he headed up the stairs to bed, he was surprised and furious to hear someone who sounded suspiciously like Jason in Jess's room trying to comfort her, when he knew full well it was Craig's job. Yes, Craig was exhausted, and yes, it really was difficult for him to see his daughter distressed night after night, but it was his job to comfort her and well everyone in the family knew it. 

About five minutes later, Craig heard the click of the light being turned off. 

Jason stepped out the door a few seconds after, freezing as he saw Craig standing right there, looking livid. Saying that angry Craig didn't scare him would be a lie, and right now, he was most definitely angry. 

"Come with me, please," Craig said in a cold voice, taking Jason by the arm and literally dragging him down the stairs. 

He needed to have it out with him, warn him that he was to stop interfering with Jess. But he didn't want to wake any other members of the household, so he decided to do it outside, out of earshot. 

Leading him outside into the garden, Craig shut the door and glared at his fellow Australian. 

"Right then. Give me one good fucking reason that you constantly interfere with things?" 

"What are you talking about, Craigy?"

"First off, don't call me Craigy," Craig snapped, anger boiling up inside him, unable to stop himself. He was past the point of no return now. "You don't get to call me Craigy, not since you broke my heart, anyway. Secondly, you know that looking after Jess is my duty. Why are you always trying to interfere?" 

"I'm sorry, Craig, but I was actually trying something out on Jessica," Jason replied, trying to stay cool and composed although his body trembled. "And I didn't-" 

"Oh yeah? And what was this thing you were trying out on her? You're making her sound like something out of a laboratory experiment now-" 

"Headspace." 

"What's that when it's at home?" Craig snapped. 

"It's a meditation app, used to help with stress, insomnia and anxiety. I've been using it for years, it really helped me when my anxiety was at an all time low," Jason replied, his eyes lighting up despite the fear he felt. Headspace was something he was truly passionate about, he really did love the application. "Still use it now, sometimes. So I thought it might help Jessica..." 

If he hadn't already been so sleep deprived, stressed, frustrated and emotional, Craig would more than likely have just thanked Jason and moved on. But this was a Craig who was practically surviving on two hours of sleep, a Craig who had more than likely cried more tears the last few days than in his whole life, a Craig who was just so fucking angry that he couldn't solve his favourite people's problems all himself. 

So his response was far from grateful. 

"Oh you did, did you? Well, let me tell you something, Jason Gardiner - how about you mind your own fucking business? Jess is not your daughter, in fact up until a few months ago you were absolutely nothing to do with her! So how about you stop fucking trying to tell me how to do my job, hey?!" 

"I was... Craig, that's unfair. I was just trying to help..." 

"Help? Oh, that's heavily ironic," laughed Craig nastily, "seeing as all you've done since you moved in is ruin things! And you know what? Maybe if we hadn't gone to Dogfest like you suggested, maybe Jess wouldn't be in this state right now!" 

The words hit Jason at full force and all he was able to croak out was "so you're saying..?" 

"That it's your fault that Jess is in the state she's in right now? Absolutely. You broke my heart and now you've caused my daughter's mental health to decline... oh, thanks so much. God, I wish that you and Bruno had never fallen in love. I wish you'd never got the job on Dancing On Ice! And most of all, I wish you'd stayed in Australia and never tried coming near me or my family!!" 

And with that, he stormed back to bed, leaving a shocked and very hurt Jason to process what had just happened. 

.. 

Things only got worse over the next few days, as Jonathan and Jess's mental states declined even further. Jonathan's work turned more and more abusive, the nasty phone calls becoming a daily occurrence. No matter how hard Jonathan worked during the day, no matter how diligent he was, the phone call would still come at night, his boss ranting about how lazy and incompetent he was. There was no escape. 

All Craig wanted to do was tell them to stop hurting his teddy bear, but Jonathan refused point blank. He said that it would make it worse. So all Craig really could do in the circumstances was sit there and hold Jonathan as he gave way to the nightly tears. 

Jess still continued to get upset nightly and Craig still insisted on being the one to comfort her. Jason hadn't dared go in after what happened the other night... in fact he had barely been around Craig at all. He had taken to spending most of his time at home in his room, so that he couldn't possibly get in the way of Craig. Though he knew full well that Craig was right. 

It was his fault that Jess was suffering. 

The family had faced challenges in the past, like any other family. They had been through laughs and tears together, they had struggled, but one thing had always been the case. They had always gotten through it together, no matter what. They had always been there for one another, had helped each other through some pretty tough times, and Craig wanted to believe that it would happen again. But he didn't believe that anyone could make this situation any better. 

Just to try and block out what was going on around him, Craig took to spending the days in his study, writing his autobiography and novel, both scheduled for release later that year. Losing himself in it for a few hours a day was a great way to deal with things and he found writing therapeutic if anything else. 

Today he had left Jason and Jess downstairs, doing some school work. Jason had offered to help Jonathan with the home schooling for the last week or so, due to Jonathan's work being extremely difficult about the whole situation. Jason wasn't the A* average student that Jonathan was, but he still knew his stuff and was particularly good at history, so things worked out fairly well. 

Craig finished the chapter with a satisfied smile, deciding that he could read over and edit later on. First, though, he needed a drink of water to help him concentrate for the next hour or two. 

Coming out of his office, he peeked round Jess's door to see the little girl curled up on her bed, reading a book. Evidently Jason had got her started on some independent reading or something. Smiling at her, Craig headed downstairs to the kitchen, and stopped in his tracks as he got to the door. 

Jason was standing against the wall, near to a sobbing Jonathan. 

Suddenly feeling the all too familiar anger bubble up inside him, Craig stormed in, shouted "what the fuck do you think you're doing to him?" and slammed Jason against the wall. 

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" 

"Craigy, please let him go," Jonathan begged, hastily wiping away his tears. "He's not done anything!" 

"Jonathan, stay out of this," snapped Craig. "AS FOR YOU-" he turned back to Jason, who was having difficulty breathing, "IF YOU EVER MAKE MY TEDDY BEAR CRY AGAIN, THEN YOU'LL BE MAKING YOUR SECOND TRIP TO ACCIDENT AND EMERGENCY IN A MONTH - AND THIS TIME YOU'LL BE THE ONE IN THE HOSPITAL BED, NOT JESS!" 

"Craig, I'm being serious, Jason hasn't said anything to me! He was trying to comfort me because work were being horrible to me again!! Let him go!" Jonathan cried, seeing that Jason was beginning to turn slightly blue. 

"I'm warning you," Craig hissed, as he let the terrified Jason go at long last, "you better not hurt my teddy bear, or I will make sure you're very, very sorry indeed." 

With that, he stormed out the room again, Jonathan saying a quick apology to a rather tearful Jason before scooting off after Craig. 

.. 

Craig had acted completely wrongly in the Jason situation, but Jonathan couldn't help but feel rather touched that Craig loved him so much he would literally do anything to protect him. Of course, pinning someone against a wall and threatening to put them in hospital wasn't the best way to deal with one's emotions, but the fact he would go to those lengths to protect him... was just so touching. 

That night, he sat Craig down and explained that he hadn't been crying because of Jason, and that Jason had actually been trying to help him. Craig felt extremely bad (though more because Jonathan sounded disappointed not because he had nearly choked Jason) and when Jonathan told him to go and apologise, he had done so, albeit a little reluctantly. 

Things didn't get better from there on, though. They actually got worse. 

Jason's mental health continued to spiral downwards. The last time he had struggled this much with mental health was several years ago, when he was at his lowest point, having panic attacks night after night and struggling just to make it through the day. He had been so proud of the fact that he had been having fewer and fewer panic attacks these days, but now, he was getting worse again. 

And it didn't matter how many times Bruno told him that this wasn't his fault, that Jess wasn't suffering because of him. It was his fault. 

It's all your fault, he told himself every time he heard Jess crying. It's all your fault. 

And every single time Jess referred to him as Uncle Jason his heart broke just a little bit more, because he felt as though he was no longer worthy of that status. 

Craig and Jonathan's relationship was the most strained it had ever been. They were arguing now on the daily, mostly over Jess and Craig's constant rudeness towards everybody. 

In fact, the one and only person Craig was never rude or grumpy with, funnily enough, was Jess. 

A couple of nights after the Jason incident, Jason was on TV. A couple of months ago, he had filmed an episode of Celebrity Juice, and tonight it was finally going to be aired. All of the family had gathered in the lounge to watch it, well, all except Jess who Craig decided was way too young to watch such a show. They were incredibly excited to see how Jason would fare on a TV show that nearly all of them had been on themselves. 

All of the contestants were introduced, and the first question Jason was asked was how his relationship with Bruno was going. As Jason started gushing about how loved up he was, Craig snatched the remote control from the coffee table and snapped, "we aren't watching this crap." 

"Sorry?" Jonathan replied. 

"I said, we aren't watching this crap, Jonathan," Craig replied shortly, turning off the TV. 

"Craig, don't be so immature," Jason replied, trying to take the remote control back off him to put the tv back on, but Craig snatched it back once again and hid it behind his cushion. 

"You don't get to talk to me about acting immature!" he shouted. "Seeing as it's all your-" 

Craig stopped mid sentence as Jonathan got up and walked out the room, his head bowed, looking very sad indeed. Throwing the TV remote back to Jason, who immediately turned it on, he raced after Jonathan, desperate to make it up to him, feeling immensely guilty already. 

He caught up with his fiancé in their bedroom. Jonathan was sat on the bed, reading book, taking no notice of the fact that Craig had just walked into the room.

"Jonno?" Craig said in a small voice. "Jonno?" 

Jonathan didn't even look up from his book. 

"Teddy, I'm really, really sorry for what just happened. I was being immature and stupid and that's all. I'm sorry I upset you too. Do you want to watch a movie?" 

Jonathan didn't answer, but Craig still rummaged through their box of DVDs to choose the perfect one to watch. He eventually picked out titanic, and curled up on the bed, a distance away from Jonathan as he sensed the gardener wasn't up for cuddles. 

The movie watching was awkward, and neither of their minds were really on the story. Craig was thinking about how he had not only behaved badly and upset Jason, but had also upset his Jonno, which was something he would never ever want to do.

Jonathan couldn't stop thinking about how their relationship was at the worst point it had ever been at. Yes, they had had arguments before - like literally every other couple in the world to exist. Jonathan distinctly remembered a time when they had had an argument caused by the stress of the adoption process. But those arguments had been quickly resolved, had been very infrequent, and never of this magnitude. Craig had been snappy before, unreasonable, and had lost his temper - but they had never hit as low a point as this. 

Jonathan quite frankly feared for the future of their relationship. He wouldn't give up on it just like that, absolutely not, but he really did wonder how much longer they could survive like this. He wondered just how long any of them could survive like this. Shirley and Darcey were going out most of the day and preferred to keep themselves to themselves most of the time. Bruno was refusing to talk to Craig, only really interacting with Jason, and most of that was done up in their bedroom, as Jason barely surfaced. Jess was still struggling badly, and he and Craig were arguing constantly over little things. There was so much tension and bitter feelings currently and Jonathan wondered how long it would be until they inevitably cracked. 

He was brought out of his thought process by arms wrapping round him and his cheek being kissed. Craig, who had been feeling extremely awkward the whole movie, had crept closer and closer until doing this at the My Heart Will Go On scene. 

"I'm so sorry," Craig apologised, his eyes huge and pleading. "Please can we talk, Jonno?"

Nodding, Jonathan reached out and paused the film. Craig opened his mouth to speak, but Jonathan got in first. He had been really thinking during titanic, and there was something he had to say. 

"Craig... no, let me speak first, please. You see, I know that it's been a hard time for us, what with everything that's happened, but... I'm not sure whether we're working out currently." 

"What do you mean?" Craig turned pale. 

"Maybe... maybe we should take a break from our relationship?" 

"What did you just say?” Craig asked urgently, turning paler and paler by the second, hoping that Jonathan didn’t mean that in the way that it had come across. “You don't really mean you want to -?” 

“At the moment, it looks like we are heading towards that,” Jonathan said, very sadly. “I mean, just look at us, Craig. This snapping at me and everyone else isn't a one off - it's been happening almost every day and I just don't know what to do about it anymore. I've tried, I really have, but I don't know how much longer we can withstand this...” 

“Jonno.. please, please don't..” a look of panic had crossed Craig’s face, unlike any look he had ever seen before there. “We can solve this – please, please don't leave me.”

He began to cry then, and pulled Jonathan into a huge hug, hugging the life out of him. He couldn't bear to think of losing him. The thought of having Jonathan walk out of his life forever scared him more than anything else. 

“I’ve been awful lately, haven’t I? I’ve made you cry and I’ve been horrible to Jason and and Bruno and Shirley and Darcey sometimes – but I promise you I don't mean any of it. I never mean to upset you or anyone and I know you probably hate me and want to go and find someone better but I love you so so much and I just don’t want to lose you – without you I’m nothing. Please don't walk away, Jonno, we can fix this, I know we can..” Craig broke off, crying too hard to be able to get any more coherent words out. 

That was it. Jonathan's words of a moment ago were forgotten, and he hugged Craig back, rocking with him on the spot as he sobbed. If there was one thing he couldn't bear, it was seeing Craig upset – especially as upset as he was right now.

“Please don't leave me,” Craig sobbed again, heaving with sobs. “I’m so sorry. I'll change, I promise... just don't give up on me.” 

He was truly shaken up. This was the first time that Jonathan had so much as insinuated that their relationship could be headed toward a dead end, and he hoped fervently that it would be the last. 

“Awwwww, Craigy, I’m not going to leave you,” Jonathan reassured him, patting him gently on the back to calm him down. "Please don't cry so much." 

“Really?!” 

“I promise you, I’m not going to leave you just like that. I love you too much to leave you! I know you’ve been finding it hard recently what with everything that's gone on, and it's no wonder you've not been feeling yourself lately. But please, could you try to be a bit nicer to us all? It upsets me and the family when you’re like you were a minute ago – angry over small little things.” 

“I promise – as long as you don't leave me,” Craig replied, still gulping with sobs.

“I won't leave you, Craigy. Like I said, I love you too much to just throw it all away over something like this. You'd have to be a fucking serial killer or something to get me to leave...” 

“I’m not a killer of any kind, I promise,” Craig replied, kissing Jonathan on the cheek. "Well... unless you count the time I accidentally ran over a rabbit in the Triumph Stag." 

"You did?" 

"Yeah! I was in a rush to get to work one day - before I met you - and killed a baby rabbit. I cried the whole way to work, and felt so guilty about it. The panto cast wondered what the hell was wrong with me!" 

"Awww," Jonathan chuckled, tickling Craig under the chin. "Awww. You big softie!" 

“I love you so much, Jonno. Without you, I’m not Craig Revel Horwood... I'm nothing. And losing you is my biggest fear. Even bigger than heights.” 

“Losing you would be the worst thing ever. And that’s why I’m not going to allow it to happen. But please, Craigy, try and control yourself sometimes. Try and be less angry, because we don't like angry craigy.” 

“I promise you, I’ll do my very best to change and be the boyfriend that you truly deserve,” Craig reassured him, wiping away the last of his tears before giving Jonathan another huge hug. “I love you so much, jonno.” 

"I love you more, Craigy. And I will always love you." 

.. 

"Today has actually been amazing," Jonathan whispered tenderly, as he and his fiancé lay in bed together, their bodies intertwined. "Thank you so much for taking me out for lunch." 

"You're more than welcome, Jonno. It's been super hard around here recently- I just wanted to make you feel special and loved," replied Craig, kissing him on the lips softly and sweetly, exactly the way Jonathan loved it. 

"You definitely did that," Jonathan beamed, as he thought back to all that had happened that day. Craig had taken him out on a date to make up for the last couple of weeks. They had gone for lunch at a lovely restaurant, then for a walk to a beautiful park, and then this evening they had watched Love Actually together, a movie that they both loved. 

"I'm glad. I love you," Craig whispered, and cuddled closer, enjoying this moment. 

Just as they got comfortable, Jess started crying in the next room. 

"Do you want me to go and see her?" Jonathan offered. 

"No, it's all right, I'll go," Craig replied, getting out of bed calmly. "I'll go see her. But if you're asleep by the time I get back, I just want you to know that I love you and that we will get through this, okay?" 

Jonathan nodded, returning the kiss before Craig made his way into their daughter's room.

Calming Jess down was a much harder task that night, taking thirty minutes instead of the usual twenty maximum. By the time she was finally fast asleep again, Craig was feeling drained, emotional and frustrated once more. All the happiness of that day had left him. He knew his daughter couldn't help it, that it wasn't her fault she was having these horrible nightmares interrupting her sleep every night, but it did frustrate him that he couldn't stop her from having them. 

Heading down the stairs, he decided to go out into the garden for a bit and get some fresh air before going back to bed with Jonathan. Pulling on his orange coat, he opened the door quietly, before stepping out into the cool night air. 

Sitting down on the swingchair, he buried his head in his hands, giving way to the tears once again. He had been so positive earlier, saying that they would 100% get through it and that there was no storm they couldn't weather, but now he felt hopeless and a failure once again. 

"You know... you could always try Headspace."

And with those seven words, and the mention of that bloody application, an emotionally drained, tearful Craig lost it. 

"FUCK OFF! I SAID BEFORE THAT WE ARE NOT USING THAT APP - DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND INTERFERE WITH THIS!! ALL YOU EVER DO IS INTERFERE AND YOU ALWAYS END UP MESSING IT UP! IN FACT, WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND FUCK OFF?! JESS DOESN'T WANT YOU HERE, AND I CERTAINLY DON'T, SO WHY DON'T YOU PACK YOUR BAGS AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE ANY MORE!" 

Looking up for the first time, Craig froze in horror.

He had been expecting to look up and see his adulterous ex-boyfriend standing there. 

But it wasn't Jason. 

It was someone different standing there, looking as though their heart had broken into a thousand tiny pieces. Tears began to spill down their cheeks as they ran off and made their way to their car, clutching their chest as if it physically hurt them. 

It wasn't Jason that he had just shouted at. 

It was Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn't cry writing this. I promise... someone was just cutting a billion onions next to me!!! 
> 
> Literally, though, I wrote a fanfic once where I killed both Bruno and Craig off and I cried way more at this chapter than I did that... ffs. I just love these two far too much...
> 
> I'll try and get the next chapter out before this time next week. We'll see how it goes ...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading as always and I'm sorry for breaking your hearts.... I really am.... 😭😭


	41. the end of everything

Usually for Jonathan, returning home to Leicester was a very positive thing for him. He saw his family more often than Craig did, most definitely, but he still only got the chance to go back to the place where he grew up maybe four times a year, thanks to work and the busy everyday life he - he used to lead. 

But tonight, he couldn't have been dreading returning home any more. The only place he wanted to be was tucked up in bed with the man he was engaged to, but that was never going to happen ever again now. 

And now things had gotten even worse. His car had decided to give up the ghost about twenty minutes ago, so Jonathan was having to walk barefoot now, in his pyjamas, in the pouring rain. He knew that he must look a right state, but at the moment, quite frankly, he didn't care about his appearance. It seemed such a trivial worry currently. 

He had four options of places he could go. 

Number one, he could go to his parents' house, although he didn't particularly want to worry them by turning up on their doorstep at half past three in the morning. Number two, he could go to the house of any of his sisters. Amelia, Leanne and Mollie all had significant others and lives of their own, but he knew that he would be welcome to stay with any of them, anytime. Number three, he could knock on Cherry Bakewell's door, and ask her if he could bed down with her. This was Jonathan's least favoured option however. Cherry was one of the nicest women he knew, yes, but she was retired and he didn't want to go worrying an elderly lady with the breakdown of his romance. And number four, he could go and see his friend, James. 

James had actually been Jonathan's boyfriend, once upon a time. They had dated in high school - their last year of school, to be precise. Jonathan, a shy, extremely studious boy, had never expected to find love. But one night at a beautiful park, James had confessed his feelings, and they had ended up being an item for four and a half years, breaking up when James decided that it wasn't working out any more. Jonathan had been heartbroken, and they had actually stopped speaking for months, but they became friends again after about a year and were still pretty good mates now. They didn't see each other every weekend or anything, but they kept in contact and were still quite close with one another, albeit in a different way. 

Jonathan decided against James, realising that it was his and his new boyfriend's - who funnily enough was also called James - anniversary today. There was no way he would want to turn up to their house in a state on a special day like that. So it was between his sisters, or his parents. 

He weighed up all the pros and cons in his head, trying to make a decision. He concluded that maybe going to Leanne's wasn't the best idea, as she already didn't have much room in her two bedroom house. Someone would inevitably end up sleeping on the sofa, if he went there. Mollie, too, lived in a relatively small home that didn't have a lot of extra space for visitors. Amelia probably had the largest home, and Amelia was also the sister Jonathan was closest to... but he knew that she had work tomorrow, at the hospital she worked at, and he didn't particularly want to disturb her. 

So his parents it was. He didn't really want to arrive a total sobbing, soaked mess at 4 in the morning, but he just needed a hug from his mum right now. She was the woman who always made him feel better no matter what. 

As Jonathan walked, getting more and more drenched by the minute, he remembered the last time that he came to Leicester, when he brought Jess just after Halloween to come and meet his family for the first time. He remembered how he had been so worried that Craig hated him for making him sing a song he didn't like at Jonathan Ross's Halloween party, and how he had made him a cake to say sorry. 

Craig hadn't hated him then. He had been frustrated, yes, but he hadn't hated him. 

But now... now he did. He really did. 

Arriving at his parents house finally, a drenched Jonathan didn't even think about how dreadful he must look or how late - or early - it was as he knocked on the door, hoping to God that someone would answer. He didn't have enough money for a hotel for the night - he hadn't even brought his purse with him. Oh, how stupid was he?! He'd been in such a hurry to get out that - 

"Jonno?" 

It was his mum that answered the door, in her dressing gown and slippers, looking incredibly concerned. 

He took one look at her and dropped to his knees, sobbing once again. 

"Jonno, darling, whatever's wrong?" 

Jonathan just shook his head, unable to get any words out he was that upset. 

"Jonathan? What are you doing here at this hour?" Gavin cried, joining his wife and son at the door. 

"I-" Jonathan managed to get out, before sobbing even harder. 

"He's drenched," Sally said to Gavin with an urgent look. "Gavin, go and make some hot chocolate, and I'll get him some dry clothes." 

"I'm - I'm so s-sorry," Jonathan choked out, feeling awful that he had intruded at this time. 

"No, don't apologise, darling! Something's obviously the matter, and we'll talk about it as soon as you're in dry clothes," his mum said, helping him up. "Hey. Go up to your room - you left some pyjamas of yours last time that you spilt coffee down. Go, have a nice warm shower, put them on and then come downstairs and we'll talk." 

As Jonathan got showered and changed, Sally got the fire going whilst Gavin made hot chocolate for them all. He even added marshmallows and extra cream to Jonathan's, the way he had loved it when he was a kid, knowing that he needed some cheering up. 

About fifteen minutes later, Jonathan came downstairs, in pyjamas but still shivering violently. 

"Come here, let's pop this on you, darling," Sally said softly, wrapping a soft blanket around Jonathan as he sat on the sofa. "There. Now, drink this up, and tell us what's happened." 

"Is Jess okay?" Gavin asked immediately, wondering if that might have something to do with it. "Has she had to go back to hospital?" 

"No, no, she's fine," Jonathan replied weakly. "Well, she's not... she's been waking up every night crying from bad flashbacks, but that's not what happened-" 

"It's Craig then, isn't it?" Sally interrupted, and Jonathan was forced to nod. 

"What's happened?" 

"He - he broke up with me," replied Jonathan, before breaking into a fresh flood of tears, putting his hot chocolate on the table and burying his head in his hands. "He... he told me to fuck off and that no one wanted me there any more, so that's what I did!"

Sally and Gavin exchanged shocked, horrified glances. 

"Sorry, what did you just say?" Sally gasped, getting down next to her son and giving him a hug. 

"I wish I was joking. But he - he told me to leave because he -" Jonathan was crying so hard again that he could barely speak, let alone make himself coherent. 

"Darling, you're too exhausted and upset to talk right now," Sally told him firmly but gently, hugging him tightly. "What I want you to do is drink that hot chocolate, then go and get some sleep. We can talk about what happened properly in the morning, when you're calmer and in a better state to talk." 

Jonathan nodded, and began to choke down the rest of his hot chocolate, whilst his parents sat by his side and silently beat themselves up for thinking as highly of Craig as they had. They just couldn't understand it - Craig had always been a truly charming man and such a kind, caring person. He had made their son happier than he had ever been before and had, in their opinion, fitted perfectly into the role of being a dad. This was totally out of character for him, or so they thought. 

They just couldn't understand how this could have happened. There was only one explanation as to how Craig could have done this, in Sally's eyes.

And that was that Craig was an even better actor than anyone had ever thought. 

..

Today had, without doubt, been the worst day of Craig's entire life. 

He had felt heartbreak before, but never like this. There had been the day that he had found out his first ever boyfriend was cheating on him, and the few months afterwards where said boyfriend tried to destroy his entire reputation and turn the whole world against him. Then there had been the whole mess with Jason, and several other failed relationships, in which he was either cheated on or screwed over in some other way. 

But Jonathan... Jonathan had been the man he thought he was going to be with for the rest of his life, and now it was all over. 

The worst thing about the whole situation was that this was the first relationship breakdown where Craig really was in the wrong. When he had been screwed over by other partners, he had blamed himself, believed that he was a bad person who no one could ever love. He had known deep in his heart that he didn't deserve to get cheated on or hurt, but he had still blamed himself, finding it easier to do that than think badly of the people that he had once been so in love with. 

But this time, it was all his fault. He had made Jonathan leave. It hadn't been meant for him- it had been meant for Jason- but he had still made his Jonno leave and now he would never come back. 

It was evening now, around the time that Jonathan would usually be coming home from work, and Craig knew that he had to confess. He had to tell everyone what had really happened last night, much as he didn't want to. 

He had assembled everybody in the lounge, and now it was time to confess. 

"Where's Jonathan?" Jason asked, as soon as Craig entered the room. "Do you want to hold off the conversation until he gets here?" 

"No," Craig shook his head, trying not to burst into tears before he confessed. "Um, guys, there's no easy way for me to tell you this... but Jonathan... he's not going to be living with us any more." 

"What did you just say?" Bruno immediately snapped, as the family exchanged horrified looks. 

"Jonno won't be living with us anymore. Last night... um, last night, I lost my temper. What I said wasn't meant to be said to him - but he thought it was... and he's - we're no longer together." Craig's gaze dropped to the floor, knowing that his family hated him now. How could they not, after he had been such an evil person?! 

"Craig, what the actual fuck?" Jason was the first to rise from his chair, and the livid expression on his face was like none that Craig had ever seen before. He knew Jason could shout, but he had never seen him this angry before. "Do you even realise what you've just lost?!" 

Craig did realise. He realised all too well that he had lost possibly the most special man that he had ever met. All because he couldn't control his temper. 

"That man gave you absolutely everything, and you know what you've done? You've just thrown it right back in his face," Jason continued, his eyes blazing. "All because you couldn't control your fucking temper, and because you don't ever think. That's what lost you Jonathan, and that's what lost you-" 

"Don't you dare blame me for what happened with us! We all know that years ago, the reason you and I broke up was because you couldn't fucking resist the urge to go out and fuck another man!" 

"See? This is exactly what I mean," Jason retorted, folding his arms. "What a fantastic example to set in front of your daughter." He paused for a moment, looking over at Jess who was looking really upset, before continuing in a softer but still angry voice. 

"I'd advise you to take a long, hard look at yourself." 

With that, he turned to Bruno and Jess. 

"Come on, you two. I'm taking you both out for dinner." 

Bruno got up from the sofa, looking absolutely furious. As he headed out the door, he stopped dead in front of Craig, looked him deep in his eyes, and spoke one line only. 

"What the fuck happened to the Craig I considered my best friend?" 

"Craig, I think you're making a massive mistake," said Darcey in her usual soft voice, which actually made Craig feel worse than the shouting of Jason. Darcey never shouted, no matter how bad someone's actions were. She was the epitome of the phrase "I'm not angry, I'm disappointed", and Craig absolutely hated it at a time like this."You two were just perfect for one another." 

Craig knew that now - only now that Jonathan was gone forever did he truly realise it. 

Shirley said nothing, but she glared at Craig as she and Darcey left the room together. 

Now it was just Jess left in the room, tying her shoelaces before following her uncles out to the car. As Craig watched her, he felt dreadful that he had done this at a time when she was already suffering with something else. 

What kind of father was he to do that to her?! 

As she looked up, he immediately got down next to her, desperate to have at least one member of his family on his side. 

"Jess, I'm so sorry," he whispered, tears beginning to fall down his face. "I really am so sorry to do this to you.." 

He had expected her to burst into tears, especially with her fragile emotional state lately, so her actual reaction came as a massive shock. 

"Daddy.. look, I still love you, okay? You're my dad, and I'll always love you. But I'm disappointed. Like auntie Darcey said, I think you made a big mistake." 

And with that, she left the room as well, leaving Craig standing all alone, feeling the lowest that he had felt in his entire life. 

..

"Uncle Jason? Please may I ask you something?" Jess asked, as they were left alone together at the table, Bruno having seen Gino sitting at one of the tables with his family. They could hear them conversing in Italian animatedly, unable to understand a word of what they were saying. 

"Of course, sweetie! You know you can ask me anything," Jason replied, making that very clear to her, though he almost wished she wouldn't. He knew that what happened at Dogfest was his fault, because he was the one that suggested it, and he didn't want to mess up her life even more by saying the wrong thing. 

"My dads breaking up - it's all my fault, isn't it?" Jess said sadly. 

"What?! No, no it isn't! Why would you think that?" Jason couldn't believe what had just come out of the little girl's mouth. 

"Because Dad has only been this angry since what happened to me at Dogfest. Maybe if I didn't get so scared sometimes, and didn't cry as much, they wouldn't have argued and Dad wouldn't have left." 

And with that, she began to cry. 

"Oh, Jessica," sighed Jason, pulling his niece onto his lap and cuddling her close as she wept. "Come here. None of this is your fault, so stop believing that right now, okay?" 

"But it is-" 

"It isn't. Yes, your dad is still really upset over what happened at Dogfest, but it's not your fault. You can't help getting scared over these things. Um..." he paused, his brain working to try and find some way to reassure her, "do you remember the night before you went to Australia, when uncle Bruno and I posted on Instagram about how we were together?" 

Jess nodded. 

"Well, do you remember that I got upset?" Jason asked her, wondering if he was making the situation better or worse, and Jess nodded again. "I was also a bit scared, because lots of people were being horrible about me and it all got too much for me. I couldn't help that, and you can't help getting scared at night now. The men who... attacked you were very bad people, and your dad is really angry because of what they did and how it's affected you. But he's angry at them, not you. Never you. He wasn't even really angry at me or Jonathan. He's just angry at those men and can't control his emotions sometimes. Okay?" 

"Jess, my darling, are you okay?" Bruno asked concernedly, coming back from talking to Gino. "What's the matter?" 

"She just got a little bit emotional because she felt like what happened with Craig and Jonathan was her fault," Jason replied, cuddling his niece close. "Didn't you?" 

"Oh, Jess. None of what's happened is your fault. Those men attacking you wasn't your fault, everything that happened at Dogfest was not your fault. What those men chose to do to you was no one's fault except theirs." He looked seriously at Jason as he said that, knowing that Jason had been beating himself up for days over all that happened. "And Jonathan leaving wasn't your fault either. Nothing is your fault. So please don't ever let yourself think that, baby, okay?" 

Jess nodded, feeling slightly better at the words of both her uncles. "Thank you, Uncle Jason. Thank you, uncle Bruno." 

"You're welcome, sweetie," Jason replied, smiling slightly as Jess sat back down on her chair. "You're an amazing little girl. And never think otherwise." 

.. 

"Hello, Sally." 

Sally opened the door to find James standing standing there. He had heard through the grapevine that Jonathan and Craig were no longer together, and had decided to pay Jonathan a visit, now that he knew he was here in Leicester with his parents. 

"I've come to see Jonathan." 

"I guessed. He's upstairs currently, where he's been basically 99% of the time since he arrived," the mother replied, letting her former son in law into the house. "How are you, James? Has much been going on in your life? And would you like some tea?" 

"Tea would be great, thanks. And all is well. James and I have just been settling into our new house," James said conversationally, as Sally began to boil the kettle. "We love it - and it's much closer to both of our families, so it's great." 

"I'm so glad to hear it," Sally said warmly, as she continued to make the tea. "So... I'm guessing you've heard about Craig and Jonathan." 

"Yep, Carmel told me all about it. I must say, I didn't expect it of Craig, but it just goes to show that people really can change. So when she told me I thought I'd best drop in and see Jonathan." 

"Well, I think he'll be glad to see you. He's mainly been sleeping and eating chicken soup the last couple of days, bless him - he got a really bad cold from walking in the rain the other night." Sally handed James a mug. 

"Thanks, Sally," James nodded, taking the hot mug in his cold hands. "Shall I go up there now?" 

"You can do," nodded Sally, sitting down at the table, turning back to the shopping list she had been writing before James knocked on the door. "I'll stay down here, give you two some privacy." 

"Thanks, Sally." 

"James?" 

"Yes?" 

"Try and convince Jonathan to phone Jess. I know it would really cheer him up, but he's refusing to at the moment. I'm not quite sure why." 

James nodded at her and headed up the stairs that he knew so well. Stopping outside Jonathan's bedroom, he knocked softly before entering. 

The blinds were down and all was calm and quiet in the room. Jonathan was huddled under the duvet, and James presumed that he was sleeping. He was just about to turn around and go back downstairs when Jonathan sat up in bed and croaked "hi James." 

"Heya," James nodded at him, sitting down on the chair beside his bed. "You alright? Stupid question, of course you're not. I've heard the news, Jonathan, and I'm so sorry." 

"You don't need to apologise, it's not your fault," Jonathan replied, his voice so hoarse. "What are you doing here?" 

"I heard through the grapevine - by that I mean that I heard from Carmel - that you had broken up with Craig and that you weren't feeling well," James explained, Jonathan letting out a little whimper at the mention of his ex-fiancé. "So I thought I'd come and pay you a visit. Is there anything I can do for you?" 

Jonathan shook his head, turning on the light. 

As he did so, James was shocked to see how truly dreadful he looked. Not only was he pale and exhausted from the cold he had picked up, but his eyes were so sad, sadder than James had ever seen them. He had seen Jonathan upset so many times over the years. That time when he got really sick during his biology exam and was so convinced he would fail (even though he ended up getting an A*); that time when his fish Ian, Faye and Lee died; all those times when he was so scared he wouldn't graduate from university. But never had he seen Jonathan looking as utterly hopeless and depressed as he did right now, and it really broke his heart. 

"So, what actually happened between you and Craig?" James approached the question with caution, not wanting to upset his friend further. "I'm guessing he was the one who ended it?" 

"Yeah, he was. And there's not much to tell. Jess was crying - she's been really suffering since Dogfest." 

"I'm not surprised. I heard through Carmel what happened, and I can fully imagine that she's traumatised." 

"Yep, she's really having a hard time of it at the moment. So Craig got up and went to see her, and then he went for a walk in the garden after he got her calmed down. I went after him, and decided to suggest an app that could help with nightmares and difficulty getting to sleep - Headspace. Unfortunately, that's Jason's favourite app, and Craig just hates Jason." 

"I remember you mentioning a Jason..." 

"Bruno's boyfriend. They've been together since late last year. Craig can't stand him - he has good reasons, but yeah. Anyway, Craig screamed at me, told me that no one wanted me around anymore... and so I left." 

"That's horrible," James said sadly, reaching over and taking hold of Jonathan's hand. "I'm so sorry. I really am. I can't quite believe it of Craig." 

He paused, thinking about what Sally had asked him to do. 

"Hey. Why don't you phone Jess? That might cheer you up a bit." 

"No." Jonathan shrunk down under the covers once again. 

"Oh, come on, Jonathan! When you're with that little girl, I've never seen you happier!" James had never actually seen Jonathan's parenting skills in action in person, but in all the photos that he had seen of the father and daughter together, he had never seen Jonathan look the way he did. He was hoping to meet her at some point. 

"She wouldn't want me to..." 

"What on earth do you mean?" James asked, though he knew perfectly well 

"Craig said... that Jess didn't want me around anymore," Jonathan replied, before beginning to cry once again at the reminder of the hurtful remark. 

James thought for a moment, before snatching Jonathan's phone from the bedside table and turning it on. 

"Hey! Give that back," Jonathan croaked, weakly reaching for him. 

"What's your daughter's name in your contacts?" James asked, ignoring him. "Oh never mind, I've found it." 

Clicking on the call button, James began to call Jess. 

"James, are you mad? Give me-" Jonathan stopped as Jess's face flooded onto the screen. 

"Hello, Dad! I - oh. Who are you? You aren't my dad." 

"I'm not! Hello, Jess, I'm James. I'm your dad's friend. Do you want to speak to your dad?" 

Jess nodded eagerly, and James mouthed "told you!" at Jonathan as he passed the phone over. 

"Hey, little Jess," he said, rather weakly. 

"Hi Dad! How come you've not messaged me since you left?" 

"I've been really sick the last couple of days, sweetheart" Jonathan replied, which wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth. "But I'm starting to feel a bit better now. What have you been up to?" 

"Not much," Jess replied. "I start school on Friday! And then I get to see you." 

"That's a bit of a strange day to start school," James interrupted. 

"It is a bit. I've been doing maths today - but we had to use an online video because uncle Jason didn't understand how to do long division!" Jess laughed. "It was hard and not very fun at all but I think I sort of get it now." 

"I see she takes after Craig with regards to maths," James replied, winking at Jonathan. 

"I'm glad you managed to get it in the end, sweetheart! What are you doing tonight?" 

"Daddy and I are going to do some food shopping later. And then we're going to watch a movie together tonight, I think." 

"That's lovely! Send my love to your dad." 

As he heard Jonathan say those six words, Craig's eyes filled with tears. He had just come downstairs from his study, having finished writing the final chapter of his new book, and had come to tell Jess that he would be ready to go out whenever she was. 

Hearing those words made him feel as though, even though they were never going to get back together after everything, Jonathan didn't hate his guts for what happened. And that made the Australian feel that tiny bit better. 

"I will do," Jess nodded. 

"Good. Well, I'll let you go now and do whatever you need to do. Call me whenever you like, okay?" Jonathan told her, and James smiled at the glow up. He knew that just talking to Jess would cheer his friend up enormously. "I love you, sweetheart." 

"I love you lots, Dad! Bye bye," Jess waved before ending the call. Turning around, she saw her dad entering the room. 

"Was that dad you were talking to?" Craig asked, although he knew the answer to that question very well. 

"Yep. He's not been feeling very well, but I can't wait to see him on Friday. He's said he will be better for that," Jess replied. 

Jonathan and Craig had arranged this, the day after Jonathan left, over a series of very awkward text messages. This broke both of their hearts, though the other didn't know that. Their conversations had never been awkward before, always flowing perfectly and always leaving the both of them smiling. This was a new thing and neither of them liked it one little bit. 

"Awww, bless him," Craig sighed, feeling even more awful. "I bet you can't wait to see him, though! It will be great, you getting to go over there and spend more time with your grandparents as well!" He forced a smile, though he still felt like crying. 

"Daddy, can I make a get well soon card to take for Dad?" Jess asked, as she pulled her coat on, ready to go out grocery shopping. 

"Awww Jess, that's a lovely idea! I think that I'll make one as well and you can take it for me, yeah?" Craig suggested, wanting to show Jonathan in some way that he was sorry and that he still cared about him. 

Jess nodded. 

"Right then, that's our evening sorted! Now, let's go and get some food shopping, come home and have dinner, and then we can get making the best get well soon cards any man has ever received." 

.. 

I walked across an empty land,   
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand 

It was 3am and Craig couldn't sleep again. Sleep hadn't been something he had been familiar with since Dogfest, and now that Jonathan had gone, he was even less familiar with it. Currently, he was sat in the garden wrapped in Jonathan's special blanket, playing the first song he could think of on the guitar that Jonathan had bought a few years ago, but given up learning how to play. 

This song meant the world to both Jonathan and Craig. The two of them had always said that when they got married, this was one of the songs they wanted to dance to. But now Craig was painfully aware that that was the end of that dream. He and Jonathan would never get married now. 

Craig continued to strum the guitar and sing as tears fell thick and fast down his face. As the song built, he changed the lyrics a little, more to fit his situation. 

Oh Jonathan, where have you gone?   
I thought I'd always have you to rely on   
Please tell me when, the heartbreak ends   
I want to go back and start all over again 

And if you have a minute why don't we go   
Talk about this somewhere only we know   
Please don't let this be the end of everything,   
So why don't we go?   
Somewhere only we know? 

As the song ended, Craig put down the guitar, buried his face in Jonathan's blanket, and began to cry even harder, knowing that he had lost the person that meant the most to him and that he was never, ever, going to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a chapter I've been excited to write for months! I hope you will enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing it. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter despite its sad content. The next one will hopefully be out in the next week! 
> 
> Nothing much to report here except that I'm safe and well, and I hope you all are too. Stay safe and remember to keep sticking to the governmental guidelines. 
> 
> Love to you all! Thank you so much for your support as always ❤


	42. scared

Jonno 🐻❤: hi Craig. Um.. I'm sorry but I can't have Jess to stay at mine this weekend. Work has cropped up and I simply can't get out of it. But I'm going to tell my boss that there is no way that I'm working weekends again after this, and that I don't care if they dock my wages. But if you are okay with it, I was thinking I could maybe take her out for dinner tonight as consolation..? 

Jonathan sent the message, his heart pounding in his chest as it was delivered. He absolutely hated having to let his daughter down but he knew it couldn't be helped. And it was only this week. As of next week, it wouldn't be happening again. 

There was one thing that Jonathan had failed to tell Craig in the text message. It was that, tomorrow, after he worked his shift, he was planning on going to his boss and handing in his notice. 

He wasn't going to tell Craig that though. He didn't want him to think him a complete and utter failure, for giving up on a job just because he was unhappy. 

A moment later, his phone pinged, and Jonathan held his breath as he opened the message, expecting Craig to be angry. 

But when he opened it, the response was actually really sweet. 

Craigy❤: hi Jonathan, don't worry! I know you'd never deliberately let Jess down. I think she would love to go out for dinner with you! Thank you for the offer. 

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Jonathan began to type a reply. 

Jonno🐻❤: thank you Craig. Um.. would it also be okay if I came into the house to get some of my stuff tonight? When I come to pick her up? 

There was no reply for ten minutes, and Jonathan wondered if he had overstepped the mark by asking this question. As he was about to put down his phone and go and get his stuff together ready for work, the phone beeped for a second time. 

Craigy❤: of course! No problems at all. I'll be home all day from 3pm, as I need to hear all about how my little girl's first day was, so I'll see you then. 

Jonno🐻❤: thanks Craig. I'll see you then. I hope Jess has a great first day - I did message her this morning to wish her good luck. 

Craigy❤: yes she told me you had, that's super sweet of you. Well, I'd best be off - I need to go to work. See you tonight 

Jonno🐻❤: see you tonight Craig. Have a good day at work - I'd best be off too 

After sending the last message, Jonathan put his phone down properly and went to continue getting ready for what was to be his penultimate day of work. 

.. 

Jess bounced excitedly in her seat as the car pulled up outside her new school. She had been here once before; many months ago when they were first looking around schools. She was super excited to be back here now, albeit a little nervous. 

"Come on, Jess!" Carmine said eagerly, helping her out the car. "I'll introduce you to everyone!" 

Jess had travelled to school today with the Santorinis. Craig had arranged for Jess to carshare in the mornings with Carmine and Dixie, mainly to save petrol and in case he was working in the mornings. He would pick her up in the afternoons, or Jonathan, but the morning school run would be done by Carmine and Dixie's mother. 

"Thank you for driving me," she made sure to say to Christine, as she climbed out the car, trying not to bump her broken arm. 

"You're welcome, sweetheart. See you tomorrow!" Christine smiled at her, marvelling at how polite she was. "Have a great first day!" 

"Thank you!" Jess beamed, before nervously following Carmine into the playground full of children. 

"I'll take you to the office to let them know you're here first," Carmine said, taking charge of her, "and then I'll introduce you to some of the girls in our class." 

"Okay," Jess nodded, watching Dixie rush off to see her friends in year three. "It's quite big here." 

"It is, but you'll find your way around soon enough" Carmine replied, opening the front door and leading her through to the office. "And if you forget how to get somewhere you can always ask me. I'll look out for you." 

"Thank you," Jess said with a grateful smile. 

"Mrs Larcombe, this is Jessica Horwood," Carmine pushed her gently forwards as they entered the office. 

"Ahhh yes, thank you Carmine. Hello, Jessica! We've met before, haven't we?" The grey-haired lady got up from her seat and came over to greet Jess. 

Jess nodded - Mrs Larcombe had showed her around when she came to visit the school with Jonathan and Craig. She had been very nice and understanding, and had given Jess a strawberry flavoured boiled sweet. 

"Well, it's lovely to see you again, Jessica. I hope you'll be very happy here," the head teacher smiled at her. "Carmine, I'll trust you to help her get settled in and find her way around."

"Oh yes, Mrs Larcombe, I already promised Jess that I'll show her around," Carmine replied, "and I'm going to introduce her to some of the people in our class." 

"Perfect. Thank you, Carmine," Mrs Larcombe nodded, and Carmine led Jess out of the office, heading back towards the crowded playground. 

"There's eighteen girls in our class, not counting you or I," Carmine explained as they walked, "and thirteen boys. I don't really talk to the boys, and some of the girls, but I'll introduce you to my friends." 

Jess nodded, slightly nervous as she and Carmine approached a group of three girls standing in a corner - one tall and blonde, one short and brown haired like Jess, and one with black plaits tied with red ribbons. 

"Jess, these are Rochelle, Bella and Lola, my best friends," Carmine introduced the little girl to the group. "You guys, this is Jess. She's Craig Revel Horwood's daughter." 

Jess really wished that Carmine had left that last bit out, as she didn't want them to be friends with her just because she was the daughter of a celebrity, but the girls all smiled kindly at her and introduced themselves individually. 

"Wait - are you the girl that did the singing in Benidorm?" Rochelle suddenly realised. "The one who sang Defying Gravity?" 

"Yep," Jess nodded shyly. 

"You were amazing!" Lola chimed in. "Carmine showed us the video." 

"Thank you!" Jess blushed, "but Carmine was amazing too." 

"I honestly wish I could sing like you, Jess," Carmine gushed, as the bell rang to indicate the beginning of a new school day. "I can't sing."

"But you can dance, and you're amazing at dancing," Jess replied. 

"Aww, thank you Jess. Now, come on in! We have English first lesson. Do you like English?" 

"Yes, it's my favourite subject," Jess nodded eagerly. "I hate maths though." 

"Most people do," laughed Carmine. "Now come on! We don't want to be late for class." 

.. 

Jason was sitting in the lounge, on his laptop, busy typing up the script for his one man show next year. In January and February 2020, he was set to take to the road with his one man show, and he was beyond excited for it. It was something he had been working towards for three and a half years, and finally, it was happening. 

As he rewrote a certain part of the script that he was unhappy with, the home phone began to ring loudly. 

Wondering who on earth it would be ringing on the landline, Jason got out of his chair to answer it, as he was the only person in the house currently. Shirley and Darcey were out doing something (Jason didn't know what), Craig was doing several radio interviews back to back, and Bruno was out meeting a friend for lunch. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, is that Mr Revel Horwood?" 

"No, I'm Jason Gardiner," Jason replied, not recognising the voice on the other end. "Who is this?" 

"Do you have any way of getting hold of him?" 

"I'm afraid not. He's doing six radio interviews back to back and his phone will be switched off," Jason said speaking from experience. "Who is this?" 

"This is Mrs Larcombe from Blackberry Academy. There's been an incident involving Jessica Horwood." 

"What kind of incident?" Jason asked, beginning to panic, his head jumping to all sorts of conclusions. Had Jess maybe fallen over and hurt her arm again? Or had someone pushed her or something? Or had she... 

"Jessica hasn't told us all the details yet, but she vomited in the playground and she's really upset," Mrs Larcombe explained. 

"Oh God-" Jason began to panic, knowing that there was no way he would be able to get hold of Craig, and that Jonathan was almost three hours away. "I'm afraid both her dads are unable to come right now. I'm her uncle, however... would it be okay if I came and picked her up?" 

The headmistress agreed after quickly checking the contact numbers in Jess's file, so Jason thanked her, put down the phone, and rushed out the door, pulling on his coat. He didn't send Craig a message, knowing that he wouldn't pick it up any time soon, deciding he could just tell him later. There was no point in worrying him now. 

The drive took just twenty minutes, and before he knew it, Jason was pulling up outside the school. Rushing through the playground, he made his way through to the office, getting a little lost but eventually managing to find it. 

"Hi, I'm Jason Gardiner," he introduced himself, panting a little. "I'm here to collect Jessica Horwood on behalf of Craig and Jonathan." 

"Hi, Mr Gardiner. She's just through here," Mrs Larcombe nodded towards the small room just off the office. "She's not telling us exactly what upset her so much... we think she's afraid to get anyone into trouble." 

"That sounds like a very Jessica thing," Jason replied. "I'll try and get the story out of her if you like?" 

"Good idea. You might have more success," the headmistress nodded. "I'll leave you two to it. Take as long as you need." 

Jason thanked her and pushed open the door to the little room. 

Jess was sat on the squashy sofa, looking rather pale. She was looking down at the ground, tears splashing onto the skirt the school had given her to change into, her hands twisted together. 

"Jessica," Jason said in a soft voice, and Jess looked up at him. The heartbroken look on her face was too much for the Australian. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. 

"Don't say sorry!" Jason said firmly, sitting down next to his niece and wrapping his arms around her. "Don't you say sorry! It's not your fault, all right?" 

"I'm such a baby," she whispered. 

"No... no you are not," Jason replied fiercely, hugging her close. "You are not a baby. What happened, sweetie?" 

Jess shook her head.

"Sweetie, if you don't tell anyone what happened, we can't do anything about it," Jason explained. "If you tell me what happened and who was behind it, we can get it sorted and make sure they never make you feel like this again." 

Jess remained silent, more tears falling down her face. 

"Come on, sweetie, please tell me," Jason encouraged her. "Your head teacher told me you were sick. What made you sick?" 

Hesitantly, Jess told her uncle the whole story, realising that he wasn't going to give up trying to get the story out of her. Some boys had come up to her and demanded to know how she broke her arm, and she got so upset that she made herself feel sick and then she was sick. Jason sat with his arm around the little girl the whole time and once she had told the whole story, he gave her a huge hug. 

"Thank you for being so brave, sweetie," he whispered, holding her close. "I'm so proud of you. Now, why don't you stay here, and I'll go and tell your head teacher what happened?" 

Jess nodded, although she really didn't want Billy to get into trouble. It was her fault that she had reacted like that, after all. Not his. 

Jason slipped out of the room to tell the teacher the whole story, and about ten minutes later, he came back in, smiling. 

"Mrs Larcombe is going to talk to Billy about his behaviour towards you," he told the little girl. "Don't worry, he's not in trouble, and neither are you. I think it's clear he didn't mean to upset you - but he did and so he's going to be spoken to." 

"I feel like such a baby," Jess said sadly. 

"Jessica, what did I tell you? You are not a baby. It's perfectly okay to be scared," Jason replied fiercely, sitting back down next to her and giving her another hug. "Everyone gets upset and scared sometimes. Your dads get scared of things, uncle Bruno gets scared, auntie Shirley and auntie Darcey get scared, I get scared! Hey, you know when we came to Australia for your birthday? I was so anxious up on the plane, because I hate flying. But Bruno helped me relax and calm down, and I got through it! You don't ever need to apologise for being scared." 

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"What do you mean?" Jason raised his eyebrows. 

"Did I interrupt what you were doing today?" 

"Today? Awwww sweetheart, today's my day off," Jason reassured her, sitting her up once more. "All I was doing was doing some editing of my one man show script, but I've got ages to do that. And even if we had all been in work and really busy, one of us would have come to get you no matter what. So don't you ever worry about that, all right?" 

He handed her an unused tissue from his pocket. "Here, use this. Right, I'm going to tell the school that I'll take you home, and then we'll get you home and relax together for a few hours before Jonathan comes to take you out for dinner, how does that sound?" 

"Sounds good," nodded Jess. "Thank you, Uncle Jason."   
"What are you thanking me for, sweetie?" Jason laughed, before helping her up off his lap and taking hold of her hand. "Come on now, let's go and get you signed out so we can get heading home." 

It only took a few minutes to get Jess signed out of the building. The teacher told her to have a lovely weekend and to come back on Monday and make a fresh start, and Jess thanked her, though she never wanted to step foot in that building again. She was far too embarrassed. 

As they left, the students were coming upstairs from their drama lesson. As they watched Jason and Jess go past, one of them jeered, "imagine being sick just because someone asked you a question! What a baby!" 

Jason felt his niece tense up and immediately stepped in, his arm round her protectively as he snapped, "oi! Don't you dare speak about my niece like that." 

"But she acts like a baby! She was sick and cried just because she was asked a simple question?! She's such a loser."

"Well maybe if you'd been through what this gorgeous girl here has," Jason retorted, noticing that Jess had flushed bright red, "then you wouldn't be saying that." 

"Oh yeah? What's she been through?" 

"That's not relevant. Now, if you don't mind, Jessica and I are going home. And please, in future refrain from being so judgemental. If you knew the half of what my niece had been through, you so would not be saying that." 

The boy looked slightly embarrassed as Jason marched Jess past everyone and towards the car. 

"Thanks," she said in a soft voice as they went out of earshot. 

"Don't thank me! That boy was being horrible to you. Now, let's go home and relax, okay?" 

Jason squeezed her shoulder gently, and Jess nodded, a small smile on her face as they headed towards Jason's black Mercedes.

.. 

"You know, there was a time when I was in the same situation as you are now."

Jason handed Jess a glass of water and a light lunch of cheese and crackers to fill her up after being sick. Quickly popping back into the kitchen to get his own lunch, which was a salad, he sat down next to her on the sofa. 

"What do you mean?" Jess asked, beginning to nibble at a cracker. 

"What I mean is, there was a time when I couldn't sleep through the night," Jason explained, sitting down on the sofa next to her. "I used to get scared a lot, just like you. I used to have nightmares that made me wake up crying, and frequent panic attacks. So I totally get how it feels for you, I really do." 

"Do you still get them?" Jess asked, before stopping, remembering that time back at the start of the year when she had been way too invasive. "Sorry. That was too invasive.. I'm-" 

"No it wasn't, sweetie! You're fine to ask me anything like that - I'm an open book about most things. And the answer is yes, but nowhere near as frequently as I used to. I used to get panic attacks every single day - and just recently, I went six whole months without having a proper one." 

Jess didn't answer, not really knowing what to say to that. 

"You know I think you're so brave, right?" Jason said softly, looking her straight in the eyes. 

Jess shook her head. 

"Actually, I don't think you're brave. I think you're incredible. What those men did to you was absolutely awful and you're dealing with it so well. Better than I think I would have ever dealt with it. And even if you do cry sometimes and get scared, it doesn't make you any less brave, I promise." 

He paused. "And we all love you no matter what, and we're all here for you. And I truly mean that." 

"Thank you," Jess nodded. "Uncle Jason... I'm sorry you had to come and get me." 

"Jessica, what have I told you about apologising?" Jason sighed, tickling her under the chin. "You don't need to apologise for that, sweetie. I'm just glad you're okay now." 

"Before that - that happened, we were doing World War 1 in history," Jess said, "and I was able to answer most of the questions correctly. Thank you for teaching me all about it." 

"Aww, you're welcome, sweetie," laughed Jason. "Apart from that boy, were the other people in your class nice to you?" 

"Yep," Jess nodded. "Carmine introduced me to all of them. I was a bit worried, because I thought that they might only want to talk to me because of.." 

"Because you were adopted by people in the public eye?" Jason finished for her. "I get it." 

"But they actually barely mentioned any of you," Jess confirmed with a nod. "I was a bit worried that they might make fun of me for being adopted, but..." 

"Oh, trust me, I know how that one feels," Jason snorted. "I can't tell you how many times I got that one during my school life. If I were them, I'd send you back, they must have had a very limited choice... oh yeah, I heard that on the daily." 

Jess's eyes widened. "Wait... you're?" 

"Adopted? Yep. Do you mean to tell me that you didn't know this?" 

"No!" 

"Wow! I can't believe I've not mentioned that to you before! But yep, I'm adopted. My mum was fourteen when she had me, and she ended up putting me up for adoption. My parents - adoptive but I call them Mum and Dad like you call your dads Dad - adopted me when I was six months old." 

"Wow!" 

"So I get it, honestly. And Jessica.. if anyone tries any of that on you, tell me first. I'm not afraid to put a few kids in their place, trust me." 

"Thank you, Uncle Jason," Jess beamed, suddenly feeling even closer to her uncle than before. "I love you." 

"I love you too, sweetie," Jason replied, giving her another hug. "So much." 

At that moment, the door opened and Craig walked in, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw Jess home already. 

"Jess? What are you doing home, darling?" Craig asked, rather concerned to see his little girl sat there, two hours before she was meant to arrive home. 

"I was sick and needed to be picked up, but I'm okay now," replied Jess. "I'm not unwell or anything." 

"Aww, I'm glad you're okay, darling," Craig smiled at her, before turning to Jason. And if looks could kill, Jason would have been dead by that point. 

Sensing that there was trouble, Jason patted Jess on the back gently. 

"Jessica, I'm going to talk to your dad outside, okay?" he said softly, and the little girl nodded. "You stay here and finish your lunch, okay?" 

Following his fellow Australian outside, Jason braced himself for another verbal attack incoming. He wished now that he had sent a proper text, not a cryptic one like the one he had sent. "Come home as soon as you have finished" was what it had read, which gave absolutely no indication. He really was for it. 

As soon as they were far away enough from the house that Jess wouldn't overhear them Craig let rip. 

"Give me one good fucking reason that you didn't tell me about this?!" 

"Craig, before you go off at me... I did send you a text," Jason said, attempting to defend himself. 

It was no use. 

"Oh yeah, and that text could have meant a million and one different things!" Craig snapped. "My own daughter was sick, and you couldn't be bothered to actually tell me outright?" 

"Craig, that's unreasonable. I just didn't-" 

"Unreasonable! You don't know the meaning of the word." 

"I would have called you straight away when the school phoned me. But I knew your phone would be off and it would be useless trying to contact you. And Jonathan lives three hours away- so I thought it would be best if I went to get her and then told you later." 

"So what happened?" 

"With Jess?" 

"No, Jason, with my pet dog. Don't be so fucking stupid," Craig snapped. 

"Some boy at her school kept on asking her why her arm was in a cast, and wouldn't give up asking. She got really scared and then got so scared she was sick. The boy was spoken to, although he's not really in trouble because he didn't know she would react like that, and Jess got sent home early because of being sick and they said they can't wait to see her again on Monday for a fresh start." 

Craig stared at Jason for a moment, before snapping, "well, next time something like this happens, how about you show me or Jonathan the respect of actually telling us what's happened before I come home to find out about it?!" 

"Craig-" 

"Oh but then again, I guess being all secretive about things is in your nature. Silly me, there's me expecting you to show me some respect when you're the same person who showed me complete disrespect by going off and fucking another man, and then breaking up my relationship with -" 

"Don't you dare blame me for what happened with you and Jonathan!" Jason shouted angrily, and Craig was taken aback. Jason wasn't afraid to put someone in their place, but still he didn't shout very much, so Craig was shocked. 

"I have tried to explain to you over and over again what happened with that man, and you still won't listen to me, so why should I even bother? But don't you dare try to tell me that your breakup was my fault! You already fucked me up enough telling me that what happened with Jess was all my fault, though you're right, but I'm not standing for you telling me that your relationship breakdown was my fault. Maybe if you'd actually thought before you shouted, you wouldn't have lost him? I'm sick of this... take a long hard fucking look at yourself and pull yourself together before Jonathan gets here!" 

"He's not coming," replied Craig, quietly. 

"What?" 

"I'm not having him come." 

"Oh, so now your daughter is going to have to miss out on seeing her dad just because you can't face up to things? Great going Craig, what an amazing-" 

"He can come here and get Jess! But I'm not seeing him." 

"But Craig, he's-" 

"I can't see him. Not today. I just can't!" Craig let out a sob and ran upstairs into the comfort of his bedroom to process everything that had happened. 

Jason watched him go, already regretting everything that he had said. 

.. 

Jason 🙇♂️: just warning you, Craig isn't in the best of moods. He's not had a good day at all today. 

The last thing Jason wanted was to interfere in Craig and Jonathan's lives. But Jonathan was his friend, and he felt the need to tell him that Craig was currently not in a good mood and to prepare himself in case he got angry. 

A moment later, he felt somebody put their hand on his shoulder from behind, and he jumped. He turned around, half expecting it to be Bruno- but the man standing there was taller than Bruno, and had curly hair and sparkly brown eyes - which had lost a lot of their sparkle. 

Jonathan. 

"Hey," Jason beamed, giving his friend a hug. "How are you doing?" 

"I'm okay, I guess," Jonathan replied. "Surviving. Should I come back at a better time? Where is-" 

Before he could finish, a pale, rather scared looking figure appeared next to them. 

As Craig laid eyes on Jonathan for the first time since... since that night, he suddenly felt strange, like he had never felt before. A strange, bubbly feeling in his tummy, as he took in the fact that Jonathan really was standing there in front of him. 

"Um- hello, Jonno," he managed to get out, in a much higher voice than normal. "How - how you are?" 

Jason let out a giggle at this faux pas, and Craig slapped his forehead, before saying, "no, what I meant is, how doing you? No.. no, I mean..." 

"I'm good," Jonathan said softly, and the two of them maintained eye contact for a few seconds before Craig said hurriedly, "shall we go get your stuff?" 

Jonathan nodded, and the two of them headed sedately into the house, Craig breathing a huge sigh of relief as he realised he had said the last few words in the correct order. 

Upstairs, Jonathan's bags were all packed, Craig having spent the last hour packing them for him. He had folded every item neatly into the bags with great care, kissing every item as it went in, and after some hesitation, had packed a little photo of the two of them at the bottom. It was a photo of them from Australia, and it was one of his favourite ones. 

"I, um... I packed your bags for you," Craig said in a stuttery voice. "Thought it would save... save you time." 

"Thank you so much, Craig," Jonathan nodded, surprised at how calm he seemed. "Thoughtful as always, you are." 

"You and Jess have a good dinner, yeah?" Craig said, trying not to fall into an awkward silence again.  
"Thanks, Craig. I'll have her home by her bedtime," Jonathan nodded, falling silent for a couple of minutes before spontaneously hugging the man he used to be in love with. Correction - was still madly in love with although he knew now he didn't stand a chance. 

Craig returned the hug, that bubbly feeling intensifying as he focused on the feeling of Jonathan's arms wrapped around him. His day was made. It was only now that he realised the true extent of how much he missed his former fiance. He had known he missed him, but not realised he missed him this much. 

As they eventually broke apart, Craig giggled, before saying, "do you want a cup of tea or something before you set off?" 

"No, it's fine. We have a reservation," Jonathan replied, as the two of them gathered up his stuff and began to make their way to the car. "But thank you for the offer." 

"Okay," Craig said with disappointment, wishing that their dinner reservation was just that little bit later. "Where are you going for dinner?" 

"The Hound," replied Jonathan, referring to a pub nearby. "Relatively close to here." 

"I know it," nodded Craig. "Would you like me to drive you?" 

"Craig... I have a car. It's fine," Jonathan chuckled lightly. 

"I can drive the car, if you like. It's only fifteen minutes away," Craig pleaded, and Jonathan could see that the man wasn't going to take no for an answer, so he nodded. 

"Yay!" Craig squeaked, before cursing himself inwardly for getting too excited. "Shall we go?" 

Jonathan nodded with a laugh, so Craig headed off to tell Jason that he was going to drive Jonathan and Jess, and then they all climbed in the car. Jonathan, Jess and Craig - just like old times. 

Jason watched the car pull away from the house with a smile on his face, waving back at Jess and blowing a kiss. 

"What's going on?" Bruno suddenly appeared beside Jason, having arrived home from his dayout. 

"Those two are so going to get back together," Jason replied, watching the car even though it had now disappeared from view. "You mark my words. Craig and Jonathan are going to get back together at some point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took a bit longer to get out! I was uninspired and found it more difficult to write. 
> 
> Hope you guys are all okay, thank you so much for reading. I'll be back with another update hopefully In the next few days! ❤
> 
> P.S: I've also just published a new story on my profile called time of my life! It's about Motsi's first year on strictly and her experience. Go check it out if you want to!


	43. rock bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad but gets happier towards the end, so please bear with me 💞

"Jonathan?! Is it really you?" 

Craig gasps as he sees the love of his life walking towards him, the grin he loves so much on his face, his hair windswept just the way Craig loves it. Running towards him, the two meet halfway, and pull one another in for a huge hug.

"Of course it's me, silly. Who else would it be?" 

"I.. I just missed you so much," Craig says, nuzzling into Jonathan happily. "I'm so glad you're home... I missed you." 

"I missed you too," Jonathan whispers, with a smile on his face. Giving him a kiss, he whispers, "hey, shall we go indoors? I'll make your favourite seafood lasagne." 

Craig gives a happy squeak and the two of them head indoors. In no time at all, Jonathan is preparing the seafood lasagne, and Craig is sitting at the kitchen, asking his boyfriend all about his day, receiving extremely animated responses. 

They chat and chat about their days and what they've been up to since this morning, until the seafood lasagne is ready. Serving it onto two plates as they are alone in the house tonight, Jonathan places one plate in front of his elated boyfriend. 

"Thank you so much, Jonno," Craig beams, his eyes sparkling. "Hey, can I have a hug?" 

"Of course. You don't even have to ask - I'm always up for cuddles from you," Jonathan whispers, pulling Craig in for a cuddle. 

"I love you so so much, Jonno."

"I love you too, Craigy.. but.. why are you fading?" 

"Fading?" Craig looks up in horror to see that Jonathan is literally fading away in front of his eyes, becoming less visible and less real by the second. 

"Jonno, I-" Craig began, rolling over to tell Jonathan about the dream he had just had before he remembered. 

Jonathan wasn't there. He was three hours away in Leicester. 

What had just happened was entirely a dream, his imagination running wild. 

"No-" Craig whimpered, beginning to cry. "No... no. I thought you'd come back..." 

Through teary eyes, he spied the one photo that he had left out of the two of them. It was a photo they had taken in the hotel room the night that they got engaged, and they just looked so happy. Jonathan's hand was underneath Craig, on his chest, and the two of them were grinning at the camera. That truly, without doubt, had been one of the happiest nights of Craig's life. 

But now, that happiness had gone. Not two months later, and Jonathan was gone - and there was no chance of them ever getting back together, not after the things Craig said to Jonathan that night. In just a matter of days, he had lost his best friends, his happiness, and worst of all, the man he loved most in the whole world. And it was entirely his fault. 

As he sat there, tears streaming down his face, he remembered all the times that Jonathan had cheered him up or made him feel better when he was down. He remembered all the times that he had been grumpy or snappy or lost his temper and Jonathan had forgiven him. He remembered the fun date nights and the times that they had spent together, just enjoying one another's company. He thought of how badly he had treated Jason since the day that he saw him, apart from Australia and a handful of other moments, few and far between. He thought of everything that Jonathan had done for him and how much happiness he had brought him over the four years they had been together, and as he did so, the tears streamed down his cheeks even more as he realised how much of a fuck up he was. 

He had had it all only a few days ago, though he only realised it now when it was too late. A gorgeous family, great friends, an amazing career that people could only dream of having, and the best fiance in the world. 

Now that was gone and replaced by a broken family, friends who barely wanted to speak to him, and no fiancé. Not even a boyfriend anymore.

The only thing he had left going for him was a career. 

And a career often isn't enough when you are lonely, friendless, and the biggest fuck up to ever exist. 

.. 

As Jason scribbled the final line of one of the songs that he had to learn for his one man show, he closed up the notebook he had been using and shut down his laptop. He had finished for the night, though there was still so much more to be done before the show's debut next year. 

As he made his way up the stairs to his room, he could hear the distinct sound of Jess crying. He walked past and into the bathroom, suspecting that Craig would be with her any minute, but in the time it took him to do his business, Jess hadn't stopped crying, as she generally did when Craig went in there with her. He couldn't hear Craig in there with her either, which he generally could. 

It was at this moment that Jason realised that something was wrong. Sometimes Craig took a few moments to respond to her cries, but never this long. 

Deciding that calming his niece down was more important than getting an earful of abuse from Craig, he put his hand on the door and gently pushed it open. 

"Hey, sweetie," he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder, sitting down next to her. "Hey... shhhh. Hey, shall we listen to some Headspace?" 

He began to play an audio in the background, a meditation exercise where you had to imagine you were walking down a street. He rubbed her back gently as she listened to it, and soon enough, she found herself calming down, her sobs quietening. 

"Good girl," Jason whispered, giving her a kiss as she stopped crying. "Good girl." 

After chatting to her for ten minutes, and reassuring her that she was safe and that nobody was going to hurt her, Jason played another audio for her - this time, one of the sleep ones. Five minutes into the ten minute long audio, Jess was fast asleep once more and hugging a teddy bear that she had been given by Trent for her birthday. 

Jason gave her one last kiss on the cheek, then closed her door and made to go back to his bedroom. 

As he did so, however, he stopped outside Craig’s door, debating whether or not he should go in. He didn't want to go in and get an earful of abuse, but at the same time, the fact he hadn't been straight out when Jess cried out was worrying - Craig was always out hastily to comfort her. Jason just couldn't shake the feeling that something was badly wrong. 

Making up his mind that his concern for his fellow Australian was greater than his fear of getting yelled at, Jason knocked on the door. After all, the worst thing he could get was a barrage of abuse - and it wasn't like he hadn't been on the receiving end of that in the past anyway. 

There was no response after a few seconds, so Jason quietly opened the door, expecting to find Craig sleeping. 

But what he found was far from that. 

Craig was curled up in the corner of the room, his head between his knees, sobbing heavily. Beside him was a photo; a photo that, heartbreakingly, was of him and Jonathan in Australia not two months ago when they were at their happiest. It had been taken on the night that he got engaged to Jonathan, and looking at it instantly reminded Jason of that night – watching Craig and Jonathan get engaged, and then the celebrations afterwards. 

As he neared the man he had once been so in love with, Craig reached out his hand, it brushing against Jason's knee. He jumped. 

“Craig?” 

Craig lifted his head from his knees and Jason was taken aback to see his eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. The expression on his face was absolutely heart- breaking – Jason had never seen Craig look so fragile. When they dated all those years ago, Craig had always been the emotional one, the fragile one, but he had never looked this fragile. 

“Craigy, are you okay?” 

Craig shook his head, before choking out nine words that absolutely broke Jason's heart. 

"Jason.. I think I - may have hit rock bottom." 

Jason got down on the floor next to him and tenderly placed an arm round him, pulling him in for a cuddle. He knew he was the last person Craig would want cuddles from, but he just couldn't restrain himself when he looked that sad. 

As he felt Jason’s arm go round him, Craig began to cry even harder, though he couldn't quite believe that he still had tears left inside of him, he had cried that much the last few days. The fact someone had actually come in to check on him after he had absolutely convinced himself today that the family would never forgive him for what he had done, was just overwhelming. It was too much for him. 

“Oh, Craigy.” Jason completely forgot this was the man who not a few days ago had told him that he was the reason that Jess woke up crying most nights. He forgot all the insults that the man had thrown at him since he arrived back on the scene, all the times that he had and focused on cuddling him close, so close because he almost feared he might shatter into pieces if he didn't. 

“Craigy.. what's the matter?” 

“I just miss him so fucking much, Jason,” Craig managed to choke out through heavy sobs. “I miss him so fucking much – I just want to take back everything I said to him and get back to how we were back in Australia.” 

Jason didn't know what to say to comfort him, feeling as though words may upset him more, so he merely rubbed his back soothingly as the Australian continued to speak. 

“And the worst thing is... Jason... I know it’s all my fault. Just like everything is. It’s all my stupid fault, because I’ve been stressed over Jess since Dogfest and I’ve barely slept for worrying about her and getting up with her in the night. It’s just-" he took a moment before choking out the rest.

“I love Jess so much and I don't want to think of her suffering and seeing her getting upset in the night has broken my heart. And I just want to be the one that helps her through it, that can calm her down when she's scared. I feel like such a failure if I can't do anything to make her feel better.” 

“I know, Craigy, I know. But please, take it from me... you are an amazing dad to her - she's the most lucky to have somebody like you in her life.” Jason attempted to comfort him, to no avail. 

“I – I wouldn’t have shouted had I known it was Jonno. But it was – and – and now he’ll never forgive me! And that makes me feel so terrible because I know it's all my fucking fault!" His voice rose, though not to a shout, and he opened his drawers, taking out a small scrapbook. 

“I've just... for the last two hours, I’ve been looking through all the photo albums that I have of us two. And... then there's this scrapbook that I made. Its.. its got everything from tickets from shows we went to together to photos of us in Australia. Every little detail of our love story – and I’ve just read through it 1000 times since he left...and I regret it more and more each time!” 

He began to flop through the pages, carefully, so that he didn't rip any. This book was his prized possession, the most important thing to him that was material. 

As he looked through them all, his sobs became alarmingly worse, beginning to worry Jason. He had never heard someone in such a distressed state before and he didn't know what to do to calm him. 

"Craigy, what's brought this on?" Jason asked, softly. 

"I had a dream.. a dream that he had come back," Craig wept, "he was... he was making me my favourite seafood lasagne and told me he loved me and hugged me and then he faded away and I just -" 

"Oh, Craigy..." 

“I – I love you so much,” Craig sobbed, opening the book and talking to the photos stuck inside. “I love you more than anything. I – I can't live without you – life without you is nothing. I'm not Craig Revel Horwood any more - Please, I’m so sorry..” 

He turned to Jason, who was unashamedly crying. He had never heard anyone, especially not Craig, struggle this much before and it was breaking him to witness. 

“I don't know how much longer I can take it, Jason... the love of my life will never forgive me and neither will my family or my daughter...”

Almost as if on cue, another loud, scared scream echoed from Jess' room. Immediately, Craig got up from the floor, trying to wipe away his tears, trying to look normal as possible before he went in to calm her down. 

“Hey Craigy, let me go,” Jason offered, getting up, wiping away the tears that had fallen. “You’re not in the right state of mind to be dealing with her right now.” 

“It’s fine, Jason. She needs me,” Craig sighed, as he pulled on his dressing gown. 

“No, what she needs is for her dad to be okay, and right now, you’re not,” replied Jason. “Craigy... it doesn't make you a bad dad if you need help. Even the best dads need help sometimes. It doesn't make you any less of a dad if you ask someone to help you. I know you want to do it all yourself, I really do, but you're not in the right state to go in there and look after her. Let me go.”

Jess let out another scream and Jason quickly patted Craig on the top of the head before heading into her room. 

As Craig sat there and listened, he could hear an audio playing not too far away, and Jason saying something comforting, although it was incoherent from this distance. Finally, ten minutes later, he heard the door close and Jason padding back to this room. 

“Thank you... you did that really fast,” Craig wept as Jason retook his seat beside him, thinking of how the night before it had taken him thirty minutes to calm his daughter down and get her back to sleep. 

“Headspace. The best meditation app on the market,” Jason replied modestly, switching off his phone. "She’s fast asleep and calm now. She was just upset because the batteries in her nightlight went out, and you know she doesn't like the dark. I've fixed it now though - I changed the batteries and she's fine now." 

“I – I just want my Jonno back. Jason, do you think he could ever love me again? Because I don't think so.”

“If there’s one piece of advice I can give you, Craigy, it’s be you, the wonderful self that you’re learning to always be with Grant, and Jonno won’t be able to resist coming back to you.” 

“I just – I don't know how long I can live like this. I've barely slept since Dogfest, my head won't stop hurting, and all I can do is cry. I snap at people like you.. even though you've not done a thing wrong.. and I just have to live with the fact that I've fucked things up. Literally this whole family hate me - that's probably why Shirley and Darcey are moving out next weekend...” 

"Hold up a sec. Shirley and Darcey are moving out?" 

"Yeah - they were going to tell you next week. They've... they've decided to move out into their own place... they told me that it's because living with me was going to be a temporary arrangement and they wanted to move on... but we all know it's because they can't bear to live with me. My own daughter is disappointed with me... I just can't deal with this anymore, Jason.." 

“Craigy, I want you to listen to me, okay?” Jason said gently but firmly, as he continued to hug him. “First off, the family don't hate you. Jess thinks the world of you – she just told me that when I went in to see her. Bruno doesn't hate you – he's just angry. Darcey and Shirley wouldn't just leave because of you - I expect that's been a long time coming - and me? I don't hate you one bit. Even when you broke my twenty one year old heart, I didn't hate you. I like you too much for that.”

“You like me? But I’ve been nothing but horrible to you! I... I called you so many bad things.” Craig was in complete shock that Jason could have any feeling towards him that wasn't hatred. 

“Yes you did, and some of it hurt a lot. But I don't hate you. I know why you jumped to the conclusions you did all those years ago - but now, I want you to listen to me, and believe me, okay?" 

Craig nodded, too weak to tell Jason to go away. 

"I never cheated on you. Never. I think cheating is the worst thing you can do to somebody, and I would never do it to somebody I loved. That man I went away for the weekend with was straight, and with a woman at the time - we were nothing more than friends, I promise you. I've been wanting to tell you this for so long, but you've just never given me the chance to" and with that he took out his phone and showed Craig the evidence that proved he hadn't cheated. The photo on Facebook. 

"So..." Craig looked up at Jason in shock, "you... you didn't cheat on me?!" 

"Of course not! Like I say, I would never cheat on somebody - never. I may be too honest sometimes and have views that not everyone out there agrees with, but I would never do something like that to someone. I promise you, Craig, everything was a misunderstanding." 

"Jason... I'm so sorry," sobbed Craig, as he realised that Jason was telling the truth. His sincerity was undeniable, and plus, when had Jason ever really lied? 

He admittedly had begun to doubt himself in Australia, when he saw how loved up with Bruno he was- he couldn't see a man like that cheating on anyone. But he had been convinced all this time that Jason had cheated, and in reality... he hadn't. He had been innocent all along. 

"I'm so sorry - oh my God.. " 

"Hey, don't upset yourself more," Jason soothed him, putting an arm around him. "Don't upset yourself more, please. I can fully understand why you and your family jumped to the conclusions that you jumped to. But I told your family everything in Australia, and now you know the truth too." 

"To be honest with you.." said Craig, wiping his eyes, "I began to doubt myself in Australia. I saw how loved up you were with Bruno, and I just couldn't see you ever breaking his heart like I thought you had mine. But then I began to tell myself that you had cheated on me, and that you just loved Bruno more than me and I just wasn't good-" 

"Hey, Craig, don't think of yourself like that. You made me so happy for the time that we were together, okay? You were the best first love I could have asked for. And now - though I'm in a relationship, I really want to be friends with you. You're a great person, Craig, and I really want you in my life as a friend." 

"Great person? Absolutely not," snorted Craig derisively. "And... I just never felt you were worthy of me. I've always been so jealous of you... even though I loved you so fucking much back then, I was jealous of you. And I think that's why I jumped to the conclusions I did. I just – I just worried every single time that you spoke to another man - that he would begin to like you better than me, because you’re so much more – worthy of him than me. I mean, just look at you. You've got your entire life together – you always did, even back when you were twenty years old. You always have. You're so confident in yourself, you've always been so sure of what you want and how you're going to go about getting it. You’re intelligent, you’re creative, you always know the right thing to say – you always know the right thing to do. You’re incredibly talented, so much more than me - and your Alonzo was pretty damn incredible. You're gorgeous – I’ve always thought that, and still do now even though I don't think of you in the same way anymore – and I guess I was just worried that you would dump the third rate excuse for a boyfriend I was and go for someone more worthy of you. And when you came back - I just struggled. I just -" he broke off. 

"Okay, let me stop you right there and contradict a few of your statements,” Jason put up his hand, stopping the Australian in his tracks. “I don't have my entire life together. It was only a year ago that I stopped waking up every night in the middle of the night having panic attacks and crying like Jess. I'm not entirely confident in myself, not at all. I'm not that intelligent - I'm no more intelligent than the average person. I don't always know the right thing to say – if I did, millions wouldn't hate me. I’m no more talented than the next performer, and some people have a favourite Alonzo that isn't me, but that doesn't matter. I'm really not that gorgeous, though that's very sweet of you to say. And lastly, you weren't a third rate excuse for a boyfriend. You had your issues, yes, but you were a great boyfriend to me and I'll always remember the time we spent together fondly." 

He paused for a moment, wondering whether or not to suggest something that he had been thinking of for a while. 

"Hey, Craig," he said, deciding to bite the bullet, "isn't your former boyfriend, Grant, a counsellor?" 

Craig appeared shocked that Jason even knew his name. 

"Yes, he's an anger management counsellor. Why do you ask?" 

"Look, Craig - I don't want to patronise you or anything. I know you don't like accepting help from people, but... I really think you could benefit from some counselling. Even when we were together, I could always tell you had some issues, and I really think you could benefit from counselling. I've been to counselling before, and I think it could really help you. Because I honestly think that you and Jonathan will get back together, but I really think you could benefit from getting some help with some things. I - oh God, I sound really patronising, don't I?" 

"No, you don't," replied Craig, shaking his head. "You're right, Jason. I've just never wanted to admit to myself that I need help. I just... asking for help makes me feel like a failure." 

"Asking for help isn't a sign of failure, Craig. It's a sign of strength. But what I think you should do is this. Have you had dinner tonight?" 

"No.." Craig shook his head.

"Right, if you come downstairs with me in a minute, I'll get you some dinner. Then, I want you to go to sleep and try and get more than four hours in... you're exhausted and I can see how much of a tok it has taken on you. If Jess gets upset again tonight, I'll look after her. Tomorrow, Bruno and I are going to a theme park, and seeing as Jonathan can't have Jess this weekend, we'll take her out for the day too. Have the day to yourself, do something for yourself and stop worrying so much about Jess and everybody. Easier said than done, I know, but try and take tomorrow out for yourself. Ring Grant, go out with some friends or something, just have a day to relax. Do you think you can do that for me?" 

Craig nodded. "I can try. Thank you so much for coming to check on me tonight and explaining all this to me, Aussie. I'm sorry for being so jealous of you and treating you so badly - you don't deserve how badly I've treated you and I can never tell you how sorry I am. All I want now is for my Jonno to come back and for things to get better." 

“They will,” Jason reassured him. “They will. And Craig, you don't need to apologise for being jealous of me or being horrible towards me. Honestly, the only reason you were jealous of me was because the two times you walked into my life, you walked into my life at the right time. You walked in when I was at my best, at my happiest. You didn't see me three years ago, a complete anxiety ridden wreck, constantly on edge, waking up in the middle of the night having panic attacks. You didn't see me when I’d literally sit there and cry because I felt so alone. You didn't see me when I was trying to thrive in what I realised a lot later than I should have done was a toxic environment. You didn't see me when I was going through a tough break up, not you by the way, and feeling so heartbroken that I could barely bear to leave my home because all round me I’d see happy couples and wish it were me. You weren’t there when any of that happened, and that’s why you were jealous of me. Because you've seen me at the best points of my life, and not my worst. Right now, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. I've met the man I want to be with for the rest of my life, I have the best job secured for another two years, I'm fulfilling one of my greatest dreams next year- getting on the road with my one man show - and I'm just - happy.”

“You really went through all of that?” Craig truly had been so wrong about the Australian, and he cursed himself for not listening to him sooner. 

“I did, yes, and I still sometimes have panic attacks and bad days. Remember when Bruno and I went public? I completely lost it that night, after not having a proper panic attack for six months. The hate got too much to handle. You know, Craig, my life has never been perfect. Even now, though I'm the happiest I've ever been, it's not perfect. Anyone who has a perfect life is either keeping up pretences or a Barbie doll. But I’m more than happy with my life nowadays and I’m so happy to be living in this gorgeous house with you all – and I know that if you go and ask Grant for help and work on being okay with the amazing person you really are, you'll get your Jonno back and your life back. Trust me." 

“Thank you, Jason,” Craig whispered tearfully, leaning against his former boyfriend, who was now his best friend. For sure his best friend. “Thank you so fucking much.” 

“You're welcome, Craigy,” Jason replied, rubbing his back gently. “I’m so proud of you – always have been and always will be. And I know that one day you’ll get your happy ending with Jonno. I just know it.” 

"I hope so.... I really hope so, but I'm not sure if that will ever happen," Craig said, trying to smile. "I feel a bit better now knowing that you don't hate me, though, and that all I believed about you was wrong, Aussie!" 

"I could never hate you, Craig," replied Jason, hugging him again. "Never, ever." 

"Jason? I’m sorry that I was so horrible about you and Bruno. You two are made for one another and I fully support your relationship. And I'm so glad that you found somebody to love you. It's the least an amazing guy like you deserves.”

“That really means the world to me, Craig,” Jason almost welled up, as he stood up from the bed. “Thank you for saying that. Now, why don't we go downstairs and get some food for you? I know it's late, but you need food inside you. Cornish parrrrrsty?" He pronounced the final word in an over exaggerated manner, just like Craig often did. 

“That would be perfect. Thank you so much, Jason.” 

“It's my pleasure, Craigy,” Jason beamed. "But, one more thing before we go down..." 

“What?” 

“Friends?” Jason held out his hand. 

Craig instantly reached out his own hand and shook Jason’s. 

“Definitely. Friends. And thank you for everything tonight. I'm lucky to have you." 

.. 

"Bruno! Bruno! Bruno!" 

"Jason, fuck off. It's the middle of the night. Let me sleep." 

"Oh well, consider it payback for all the times you've woken me in the middle of the night. Like, remember that time you blew up my phone at 3am just to tell me that it was the anniversary of I'm Still Standing soon?" 

"Jason, if you don't get off me and let me go back to sleep this instant - I will actually deactivate your Headspace account and this time I mean it!" 

"But I have the most amazing news to tell you!" Jason shook him, and Bruno sighed, sitting up in bed. 

"Okay, what's so exciting that you can't possibly wait to tell me at a reasonable hour? Like, not at half past three in the morning?" 

"Craig knows now that I wasn't a cheater, and we are friends again!" Jason said excitedly, resisting the urge to bounce up and down on the bed like he always used to do as a child. 

"Really?" Bruno's eyes shone. 

"Yes!!" Jason beamed. 

"Well, it's about time!" Bruno cried, pulling his boyfriend into a huge hug. "Come here, Jason. I'm so glad that you two have finally sorted things out!" 

They lay there cuddling for a while, before Jason said, "I said that Jessica could come with us to the theme park tomorrow, seeing as Jonathan's working. I think Craig needs a day to go out and relax. It's okay for her to come with us isn't it?" 

"Of course!" Bruno immediately agreed. "It'll be a great day for her, with the two most fun uncles in the whole world." 

"She deserves to have a day of fun as well," said Jason, rather seriously, as he got under the covers and rested his head on the pillow, suddenly feeling exhausted. "She's been through so much recently." 

"But Jason - are you sure that taking her to a theme park when she's still got a broken arm and recently had a back injury is a good idea?" Bruno suddenly thought.

"Look at Bruno actually thinking about something! Well... I think as long as we don't take her on anything too extreme and avoid water slides with her, she should be fine," Jason replied. "And also, I think she won't be able to get on some due to her height - like, some of the biggest rollercoasters." 

"Yeah, you might be right. It should be a great day! But now, if you don't mind, can I go back to sleep, please?" 

"Of course, silly," chuckled Jason. "I should probably get to sleep now, too. What time did you set the alarm for?" 

"8am," replied Bruno, as he and Jason cuddled up close to one another. "Gives us enough time to get dressed, wake up Jess and have some breakfast, and still get there before it gets packed." 

"Great. Goodnight, mi amor. I love you." 

"I love you too," Bruno whispered back, as he fell into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is cutting those fucking onions again?! 
> 
> Seriously, I'm crying. Craig in this has literally broken me. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'd say this is one of my favourites despite its sad content, because FINALLY JASON AND CRAIG ARE FRIENDS!!!! Don't tell me you've not been waiting since chapter 6 for this. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter, which I'm beyond excited for 😘


	44. amazing

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Jason wondered aloud. 

It was almost 8am, and Jason and Bruno were making the most of an extra few minutes in bed before they had to get up and start getting ready for their day out. Even though it was still early in the morning, the sun flooded in through the window, indicating that today was going to be a hot day. 

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Bruno reassured his boyfriend. 

"I know, but - last time she was in a super crowded area, look what happened to her," Jason reminded him, with a sigh. "I don't want any harm to come to her today." 

"It won't, because we won't let it," Bruno said firmly. "If anyone so much as tries to touch her, then they'll have us to answer to." 

"They will," nodded Jason in agreement. "They most certainly will." 

"YOU CAN BOUNCE IF YOU WANT TO!" 

Jason jumped out of his skin, wondering how on earth Bruno had just shouted that when he was sat in bed beside him and hadn't opened his mouth. Just as he was beginning to wonder whether Bruno was a scarily good ventriloquist, he realised that it was the alarm going off. 

"Bruno, what the fuck?! My alarm tone is Good Morning Baltimore!" Jason cried, turning over and switching it off. 

"When I set the alarm last night I may or may not have changed the ringtone," replied Bruno with a wicked grin. "I know how much you love that song." 

"Of course you did," Jason rolled his eyes. "You're changing it straight back tonight." 

"Oh come on, Jason! You get to wake up to your gorgeous boyfriend singing!" Bruno insisted, rolling out of bed. 

"You can change it to Americano or Can't Take My Eyes Off You. I'm not waking up every morning to that annoying song," replied Jason, before breaking into laughter. "You're so annoying, but that's why I love you." 

"I love you too," Bruno said softly. "Now, shall we go and wake Jess up together?" 

"Good idea." 

The two men made their way quietly into Jess's room, where she was fast asleep, still cuddling the teddy bear from last night. 

As Jason sat down on the bed, ready to wake her up, Bruno flung open the curtains and practically screamed "Wake up, my darling!" 

Jess jumped violently awake, looking around fearfully for a moment before realising it was just her uncles. 

"Bruno, for God's sake, there are people trying to sleep in this household even if you aren't!" Jason hissed. "Sorry, Jessica. We didn't mean to scare you." 

"No, no, definitely not," Bruno said quickly, jumping onto the bed. 

"Why are you waking me at 8am on a Saturday?!" Jess groaned, realising what the time was, attempting to lie back down and go to sleep. "Too early."

"Well, seeing as your dad is working this weekend, how would you like to come out with your favourite uncles to a theme park today?" Bruno suggested. 

Jess's eyes widened. "Really?" 

"Of course! It means that you won't be able to go on some of the big rides, because with your cast and back you might not be allowed, but there will still be lots of rides you can go on," explained Jason, giving her a cuddle. "Fancy it?" 

"Yes please!" Jess nodded, with a huge smile. 

"Well then, that's settled! Meet us downstairs in ten minutes," Jason winked. "Hey, we could even get a McDonald's breakfast on the way, if you like." 

"Yay!" Jess cheered, and Bruno and Jason thought it must be the happiest they had seen her since Dogfest. 

.. 

"You motherfucking-" 

"Do not, under any circumstances, finish that sentence," Jason warned, gesturing to Jess in the back seat. "Just find another parking space." 

"But he was-"

"Bruno, for heaven's sake, we have our ten year old niece in the back seat! Just find another parking space, and keep those curse words inside your head, please."

Jason turned round to Jess, who was giggling. "Don't even think about repeating what your uncle just said, Jessica. You hear me?" 

Jess nodded, though she still giggled. 

Jason turned back around, smiling secretly to himself. He was so happy to hear her laugh - it was something that she hadn't done a lot of recently, due to everything going on. 

"Right then, are we ready?" Bruno asked, as he parked in another parking spot without any more cursing. 

Jess and Jason both nodded, so they all began to get out the car, Jason helping Jess out of the back seat. 

"There we go, sweetie," he said softly, as she jumped down, holding his hand with her non-injured one. "You ready for some fun?" 

Jess nodded, laughing as Jason placed a huge sunhat on her head. 

"There we are, that'll protect your head from the sun... we don't want you getting sick," he said, straightening it up. "Perfect! Now, let's go inside." 

After waiting in the queue for about twenty minutes, the three of them finally got to the front and paid for their tickets. They were given special wristbands, and as the staff put the wristbands around their wrists, Jason took the opportunity to ask if there were any specific rides Jess should avoid. 

There were quite a few rides that were listed, and as they headed into the park, Jason noticed that Jess looked a little sad. 

"Awww, don't be sad, sweetie!" he cried, lifting her up onto his back. "There's still plenty of rides we can go on - and I promise when you're all healed, I'll bring you back and we can go on all the ones we can't go on today, yeah?" 

Jess nodded, clinging to Jason tightly. 

"Where shall we go first?" Bruno asked, looking around at all the rides, trying to find one with a relatively short queue to start on. "Shall we start on that roller coaster? It doesn't go upside down and isn't too extreme." 

"Okay!" Jason nodded - the line was practically non-existent from what he could see. "Do you want to go on, Jessica?" 

Jess nodded eagerly. 

"All right then, let's go!" Jason laughed, and the three of them headed over to the ride, joining the back of the short queue. "Jessica, are you okay with heights?" 

"I'm a bit scared of them, but I think I'll be okay," replied Jess. "On rollercoasters I don't like the going up part, but I like the going down part." 

"You're exactly like your dad - Craig - then. Whenever I drag him on a rollercoaster, on the way up he's always screaming 'oh fuck no, get me off of here-'" 

"Bruno, for the hundredth time, watch your language!" 

"Sorry. But when we are going fast, he loves every second!" Bruno laughed, as they reached the front of the line, that had moved incredibly quickly. "You ready?"

Jason got in first and helped Jess in next to him, taking her hand and helping her step down. Bruno took a seat behind them, as only two people could sit together. 

As Jason helped Jess do up her belt and slipped his arm around her, the ride began to move, heading slowly up to the first drop.

"The view is so nice from up here!" Jason, who was not scared at all of heights, breathed. His arm was still draped around Jess, who was nuzzling into him rather fearfully. "You don't like this going up part at all, do you?" 

Jess shook her head. "I like every part except this bit. I feel like we might fall backwards suddenly." 

"I get you! It does feel a bit like that," Jason agreed, as they climbed even higher. "But we're safe, we're not going to fall out and- fucking hell, we aren't going backwards down this are we?" 

He completely forgot about no profanity in front of the ten year old girl as he realised they were about to hurtle backwards.

"Look who needs to watch their language now! Surprise!" Bruno shouted as they began to edge across and hurtle downwards at an alarming speed, screaming with both fear and excitement. "Woohoo!" 

As the ride finally came to a standstill two minutes later, the three of them still felt rather shocked by the sudden backwards drop. 

"I regret to inform you," Bruno said with a cheeky grin, "that that was the smallest and least frightening rollercoaster in the whole park."

.. 

"Last ride before we have lunch," Jason announced, as he and Jess headed up to a ride that resembled Disneyland's Tower of Terror. "Are you ready, Jessica?" 

Jess nodded, looking back at Bruno and waving. The Italian had decided last minute that there was no way he was going on this ride, and that he valued his life too much. 

Though she was disappointed there were some rides she couldn't go on, Jess was having the most amazing day. She was reluctant to leave Jason or Bruno's side even for a second, thinking back to what happened at Dogfest, but apart from that she was having so much fun with her two uncles. In just a couple of hours, they had covered quite a lot of the park, and Jess was feeling really happy. 

"Uncle Jason?" Jess said tentatively as they got themselves seated a few moments later.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for bringing me here," Jess said softly, taking hold of her uncle's hand again. 

"Awww, sweetheart, you're more than welcome," Jason beamed, as he waved across to his boyfriend, who was mouthing "try not to die!" at him. "I'm just glad that you're having a good day. You deserve it." 

"And thank you for looking after me last night," Jess continued, as the ride began. 

Jason laughed loudly. "Are you just telling me this because you've got it into your head that we are going to die on this ride?" 

"No," Jess chuckled. 

"Well, I promise you, we aren't going to die," Jason told her, squeezing her hand tightly. "You've got more chance of dying crossing the road. But thank you, sweetie."

At the top of the ride, it stopped, and Jess looked rather fearful whilst Jason sat back and admired the view. These rides didn't scare him one bit, in fact he loved them. 

Just as Jess wondered whether the ride would ever drop, it dropped - eliciting screams from all riders. 

As quickly as it had begun, the ride was over, and the uncle and niece were walking back to Bruno, who had filmed the entire thing on camera. 

"Right, shall we go and get some lunch?" Jason suggested, to which the other two nodded. "Come on then!" 

They made their way to a small restaurant for lunch that sold quick and easy food - burgers, chips, pizza and that kind of thing. 

Before long, the trio were sat in a window seat, munching on burgers and chips, and chatting about what they wanted to do after lunch. 

"Your dad says that you look very pretty, and that he hopes that you're having a great day," Jason told Jess, helping her open a sachet of ketchup. 

"Are you and my dad friends now then?" Jess asked, wondering why her dad had messaged Jason and not Bruno. 

"Yes! We had our differences, but we sorted them out last night," Jason beamed, still unable to believe what had happened last night. "And we are friends now, after years." 

"You knew my dad before you met uncle Bruno?" 

Jason glanced at Bruno, before deciding that telling her couldn't hurt. 

Lowering his voice, so that nobody else heard, he whispered, "yep, I did. And one day - when we aren't in such a public area - I'll tell you the story behind it." 

"Okay!" Jess nodded, squeezing ketchup onto her burger. "Uncle Jason, after lunch, please may we go on those swings together?" 

"Of course we can, sweetie! We can go on whatever you like," Jason agreed. 

"And can we go to the gift shop?" Bruno begged in a squeaky voice. 

"Yes, Bruno, we can go to the gift shop." Jason rolled his eyes. "God, sometimes I wonder if I'm dealing with one kid or two here." 

..

After a perfect day of rides and fun, Bruno, Jess and Jason were getting ready to head home. 

Jess had a huge Labrador plushie that Jason had won her on one of the smaller rides tucked underneath her arm- she had named it Roxy and was planning for it to sleep on her bed tonight. Bruno was sporting a brand new sequined jacket with the name of the theme park spread over the back, and Jason had a new baseball cap on- with the name and logo of the place on so that they would remember their day out there.

It was as they headed through to the carpark again that their happiness was shattered. 

The paparazzi were waiting there, ready to take photos of the three of them, and they all seemed very interested in one thing. Or one person to be exact - Jess. 

Jason squeezed Jess's hand tightly, inwardly feeling very angry. They had had such a lovely day together, and Jess had been the happiest she had been for ages - and now the paparazzi just had to show up, the one part of her life that Jess just couldn't fully adjust to, try as she might.

Typical. 

"How did your arm break?"   
"Are your dads abusive?"   
"Details!" 

The questions came from all angles, not stopping even when Jason and Bruno gave them a malicious look, and the two men fully expected their niece to break down in tears and cry like she had done at Halloween. 

But her reaction stunned them both, to say the least. 

"No, my dads aren't abusive," she said smoothly, with a calmness and maturity that shocked Jason and Bruno to the core. "They could never be abusive. They're the best dads in the world - they didn't do this to me. Now, if you don't mind, my uncles and I are going home, so please stop asking me questions." 

And with that, she walked straight past the rather taken aback paparazzi, leaving Jason and Bruno open-mouthed. They had fully expected Jess to cry, panic, fall to pieces... not be as calm and collected, and as assertive with them as she had just been! 

"She said it all there. I'd strongly advise that you go and get your stories from elsewhere," Jason added in, glaring at them, before running and catching up to the young girl. 

Once they were out of earshot of everybody else, Jason held out his arms to his niece and instructed her, "come here." 

Jess fell into them, unable to believe what she had just done. 

"Jessica Horwood, I'm so, so, so proud of you, you know that?" Jason cried, hugging his niece close. "That was so brave - I literally couldn't be any prouder of you." 

"Good on you, my darling!" Bruno beamed at her, enveloping her in a hug as well. "That was so brave and it's amazing you had the courage to do that!" 

"Sorry if I was rude," Jess said softly. 

"Rude?! Jessica, that was the perfect response! Firm but so polite at the same time! You sure showed them that it's not okay to question you." 

Jason couldn't hide the immense pride he had in his niece. He was always proud of her, he had been from the second he met her, but he was a new level of proud tonight. He knew how much the girl disliked talking about Dogfest and about her injury, and remembered how just over 24 hours ago he had been sitting in a school office trying to get her to tell him who made her so upset she was sick. Now, a day later, she was telling paparazzi - people who she didn't like one bit - to stop questioning her and dismissing them so calmly. Just a week ago she had been upset when she had had to go through the ordeal of telling police about her attack, and now this was happening, and he just couldn't believe how amazing she was. 

"Not many adults would do that - I don't think even I would dare do that," Bruno added in, helping Jess into the car. "You all right there, my darling?" 

Jess nodded, albeit still a little shakily. 

"Right, let's go home. You know what I think we should do?" 

Jess shrugged, as Bruno helped her fasten her seat belt, which was a bit stiff. 

"I think we should make some pasta and garlic bread, watch a movie, and chill out for the rest of the evening. What do you think?" 

Jess and Bruno both nodded eagerly. 

"Well then, that's our evening sorted!" Jason grinned, getting into the front passenger seat. 

Five minutes into the journey, Jason looked back to see that Jess was sleeping, her head lolling against the window as they drove along. Leaning back, he snapped a quick photo of her, before sending it through to Craig. 

Jason 🙇♂️: your daughter is officially the most amazing little girl in the world and I am the most proud of her. I'll tell you why when you get back tonight! 

Craig🐱: oh my god tell me now!!! I'm currently at Grant's house, he's agreed to help me over the next few weeks x

Jason🙇♂️: well that's great! And nope, I'll tell you when I see you tonight. I want to see your reaction in person!! What time will you be home do you think? 

Craig🐱: late. Like midnight, I'm popping into the studio for a bit. Jess will probably be asleep by the time that I come home, but make sure to give her a goodnight kiss from me please! 

Jason🙇♂️: of course I will! I'll see you later, Craig. Jess, Bruno and I are going to go home now, watch a movie and have some dinner. Good luck in the studio!! 

Craig🐱: thanks Aussie!!! Have a great time. See you later x

Jason🙇♂️: ❤❤

.. 

"That's perfect, Jessica! We'll make a little chef of you yet." 

Jess giggled as she spooned bolognese sauce onto each portion of spaghetti. She, Bruno and Jason had all made dinner together, which had been so much fun. Craig had tried to teach her to cook before, but had become very frustrated with her when she had knocked a plate on the floor and smashed it. But Jason and Bruno had been really patient and she had actually really enjoyed it. 

"I'll grate the cheese, if you guys go and sit down," Bruno announced, going into the fridge and getting out the cheddar before getting the grater from the cupboard. 

Jason and Jess had only just put their food on the dining room table when an ear-splitting scream sounded from the kitchen, followed by a barrage of curse words. 

The niece and uncle ran back into the kitchen immediately, where they found Bruno hopping around the kitchen, clutching at his right hand. 

"For pity's sake, Bruno, I thought you'd broken something!" Jason rolled his eyes at the Italian, taking a look at his hand. "Oh, for God's sake, that's nothing!" 

"Oh, thanks so much for your sympathy, Jason!" Bruno cried, clutching at his hand again. "It hurts so much..." 

"Jessica, go and sit down at the table. We'll be in in just a second," Jason rolled his eyes at her, and Jess nodded and ran into the dining room giggling. 

A few minutes later, Bruno and Jason came back into the room, the former with a sticky plaster covering his cut. 

"Right, let's try and eat dinner now without any mishaps," Jason joked, taking his seat next to Jess and beginning to eat. "You can start now, Jessica- thanks for waiting for us like that." 

"Uncle Jason - you know my wristband?" Jess pointed to the paper wristband that she had had to wear around her arm at the park today. "Can I stick it in my scrapbook, please?" 

"Of course you can, sweetie! You can do whatever you like with it now," Jason beamed at her. "If you wait till after dinner, I'll help you cut it off with scissors and then it will look neater." 

"Perfect! Thank you," Jess beamed, twirling some spaghetti round her fork. "Uncle Jason, what day are you, me and Adelina going to watch My Fair Lady?" 

"Next month, sweetie. Are you looking forward to it?" 

"Yeah!" Jess nodded eagerly. "It will be amazing. I'm excited!" 

"Good," Jason nodded at her. "I've been in many musicals, but My Fair Lady is one of my personal favourites of all time." 

"What's your favourite musical over than that one?" Jess asked. 

"Jessica, are you actually trying to kill me...? I can't possibly choose," laughed Jason. "But some of my favourites - My Fair Lady, Little Shop of Horrors, 42nd Street and The Sound of Music. And of musicals I've not been in - I LOVE the Greatest Showman. I actually worked with Hugh Jackman once, you know?" 

"Seriously?!"

"No, Jessica, I just said it because I felt like saying it," Jason said with heavy sarcasm. "Of course I did! He's a fellow Aussie, like me, and he's a lovely person." 

"I love the Greatest Showman too! I remember when you sang Never Enough at Halloween- it was amazing."

"Awww, thanks, Jessica! Your version of Defying Gravity in Benidorm was literally amazing. And I'm not just saying that because you're my niece - literally everyone thought the same thing." 

"That was the best night," Jess beamed. 

"Have you ever watched Wicked?" Jason asked her. 

"Yes! My dads took me to see it at the theatre once," Jess nodded in reply. 

"Do you want to watch the film after we've had dinner?" Jason suggested, sprinkling more cheese onto his pasta. 

"Yes please!" 

"Well then, that's our evening sorted!"   
... 

As the credits rolled on the screen, Jason looked over to see that both Jess and Bruno had fallen fast asleep, cuddled up against one another.

Bruno was a deep sleeper, not waking easily at small sounds, so Jason gently lifted his niece up into his arms and began to make his way upstairs to her bedroom with her. 

Once upstairs, Jason lay her down in bed and tucked her up, smiling as she didn't even stir. She was obviously exhausted from their day out, and he fervently hoped that she would sleep well tonight. But he knew that if she didnt, he would be there for her, like he always was. And so would Craig. 

Switching on her nightlight, Jason whispered "night night, sweetie. See you in the morning," before blowing her a kiss and leaving the room with satisfaction. 

Downstairs, he gently pulled a blanket over his still sleeping boyfriend, before heading into the kitchen to do the washing up that hadn't been done after dinner. As he began to wash the plates by hand - to give himself something to do more than anything - he began to softly sing to himself, the very song that he had sung that night in his apartment before he confessed all to Bruno about him and Craig. 

Why can't the English teach their children how to speak?  
Norwegians learn Norwegian  
The Greeks are taught their Greek  
In France every Frenchman knows his language from "A" to "Zed"  
The French never care what they do, actually, as long as they pronounce it properly

Arabians learn Arabian with the speed of summer lightning  
The Hebrews learn it backwards  
Which is absolutely frightening  
But use proper English and you're regarded as a freak

Why can't the English  
Why can't the English  
Learn to speak?

Ending "Why can't the English?" with a dramatic nod of the head and pose as if he were back on stage playing Henry Higgins, he launched into a powerful, albeit quiet, version of Mister Mistoffelees, the song that he had been singing earlier. 

The greatest magicians have something to learn  
From Mr. Mistoffelees' conjuring turn!   
Presto!

And we all say  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?

He had just reached the second verse when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard somebody say, "I'd forgotten how amazingly you sing that song." 

"Oh, I really wouldn't go that far," Jason hugged him, "but thanks." 

"I would go that far," Craig replied. "Goodness me, that was such a long day! But so much fun too! Was Jess okay? What did you want to tell me earlier..?" 

"She was more than okay. She was amazing," Jason replied, hardly able to believe that he and Craig were having a conversation in their kitchen as friends. "The paparazzi cornered us, asking all sorts of questions about whether you and Jonathan had abused her, and you know what? She was so mature, just told them she didn't want to talk about it and then walked past them. I couldn't have done it if I were her." 

"Oh my God.. did she actually..?" Craig gasped, tears of pride sparkling in his eyes. 

"She did. You got yourself one amazing daughter, Craig," Jason sighed, "and I got myself one amazing niece." 

"I really did. The best in the whole world," Craig marvelled, wiping away the tears that had formed. "I'm so proud of her." 

"Me too, me too," Jason smiled. "We had pasta for dinner, and garlic bread obviously. She helped me and Bruno cook, and she did so well! And she went off to bed about an hour ago."

"That's good! Thank you so much for taking such good care of her, Jason." 

"My pleasure. I love her so much." Jason nodded at him. "Now, I've saved you some pasta from our dinner, or I can cook you something else... I'm not tired just yet, although my love is flat out on the sofa." 

"It's fine, I'll have the pasta," Craig reassured him, heading to the fridge. "I'll have it cold.. cold pasta is actually better than hot pasta." 

Pulling out the bowl, he took off the clingfilm covering it and cut himself a slice of bread to go with it. He sat down at the table, Jason joining him as he ate. 

"Thanks again for taking her out today," Craig thanked him, in the middle of his dinner. "I saw your Instagram photo, and she looked so happy. I love seeing that smile on her face- it makes me so happy. She deserves to be happy, after everything that's happened to her recently." 

"Awww, you're welcome!" Jason beamed. "I love nothing more than taking her out. We had such a fun time."

"And she loves going out with you. You're such an amazing uncle to her, you know?" 

"I wouldn't go that far, Craig, but thank you! How was your day?" 

"Pretty good, thanks!" Craig nodded. "I met up with Grant, and he was so supportive - and I've agreed to start counselling with him." 

"Craig, I'm honestly so proud of you," Jason said, and he truly meant it. He knew just how much Craig despised admitting he wasn't okay, that he needed help, and the pride he felt in him now was immense. 

"And then I went to the studio, and that was great - it was great to lose myself in my work just for a little while," Craig finished, though he blushed with pleasure at Jason's words. "So, how was the theme park?" 

"So much fun! Obviously there were rides that Jessica couldn't do, because of her injuries, but she had a great time nonetheless," Jason replied, watching as Craig cut himself another slice of bread. "She and I went on the tallest drop ride in the park - Bruno said that he favoured his life over the ride - and she was slightly terrified I think but loved it in the end!" 

"She's braver than me," chuckled Craig, as Jason began playing the video that Bruno had taken of them. "I'm terrified of heights. I get scared climbing up the Blackpool Tower every year - they always insist on filming VTs up there and I hate it." 

"I remember your fear of heights well," Jason laughed. "Heights don't scare me in the slightest. I used to spend half my childhood in a tree house in my garden." 

"My mum built me a tree house once," Craig snorted, "and I was so excited. I climbed up into it, looked down at my mum, and realised how high I was and burst out crying. It took me three hours to climb down, and it went to my brother in the end." 

Jason laughed loudly. "I cannot relate!" 

"Jason, you are the love of my life, but can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" Bruno yawned, entering the kitchen suddenly. 

"Sorry, mi amor. Was I that loud?" 

"Yes. Oh, hi Craig! How was your day?" Bruno actually spoke kindly to the Australian for the first time in a fair few weeks, and Craig was taken aback. 

"Pretty good thanks, Bruno. Hope you had a great day too." 

With that, he got up, putting his bowl in the sink before nodding at his two friends. 

"I'm going to go to bed now, if that's all right - I'm exhausted." 

"That's fine," Jason nodded at him. "Sleep well, Craig, and if Jessica wakes up in the middle of the night, we'll go see her, give you a break." 

"Craig - before you go..." Bruno said hesitantly, "there's something I think I ought to say to you. I just - I'm really sorry about everything over the last few weeks. I've been absolutely vile to you, and though I think what you did to Jonathan was horrible - I just want you to know... I'm here for you." 

"Bruno, it's-" 

"No, Craig, it's not okay. I've been vile to you on and off since Jason came on the scene. And I'm sorry for everything. I knew you didn't like spontaneity, and yet I literally invited the man you couldn't stand on holiday without even asking you first. I picked the worst possible time to tell you that Jason had moved in. And I've been nothing but rude to you since you got back from Australia- insulting you for being sick and everything- and I feel so awful about it." 

"Don't feel awful about it," Craig replied, giving his old friend a hug. "I've behaved awfully the last few months as well, and I couldn't be more sorry for what happened with me and Jonathan. And I know that I'll probably never get him back now, but hopefully this counselling will help me change for the better - and maybe we'll be friends again." 

"I honestly think you'll be a lot more than that," Jason winked. 

"And I second that," Bruno nodded. "But honestly, Craig, I'm so sorry for being so horrible to you for so long - and I want you to know that- that I'm proud of you for reaching out, and that I'm here for you no matter what." 

"Thank you so much, Bruno. I'm sorry too," Craig replied softly. "And I'm so happy that you've found someone as wonderful as Jason. He's an amazing person and you're very lucky to have found him." 

"Thank you so much for saying that, Craig," Bruno gave his friend another hug, "that means so much to both Jason and I. And I'll never stop hoping that you and Jonathan will reunite one day." 

"Thank you so much, guys," Craig said, yawning. "Right, I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you both in the morning, okay?" 

Giving both of his friends a final hug goodnight, Craig headed up the stairs. Quickly popping into his daughter's room on the way, he saw that Jess was fast asleep, and breathed a sigh of relief at how peaceful she looked. He just hoped she would stay that way. 

But just as Craig was about to shut the door, Jess stirred and let out a little cry. 

"Shhhhh, my baby girl, go back to sleep," Craig whispered, sitting down on the bed and beginning to rub Jess's back gently. "It's really late... you need to go back to sleep." 

"Can I have a cuddle first?" Jess whispered, which of course Craig couldn't say no to. Climbing properly onto the bed, he climbed under the covers with his daughter and wrapped his arms round her, cuddling her close to him. 

"A quick cuddle and then I want you to go straight back to sleep," said Craig firmly, rubbing her back again gently. "Did you have a good day?" 

Jess nodded, yawning. "I loved it. I had so much fun!" 

"I'm so glad to hear it," Craig smiled. "Uncle Jason sent me some pictures and videos - you look like you had the best time." 

"Uncle Jason said you're friends now," Jess whispered. 

"Yes, baby, we are. We put the bad things that happened behind us and now we're friends again," Craig explained to her, giving her a cuddle. 

"Good," Jess beamed, before yawning again, even louder this time. 

"Oh, baby girl, you're exhausted," Craig sighed, getting up from the bed. "Come on, I'll tuck you in and you can go back to sleep, yeah?" 

Jess nodded, too sleepy to argue as Craig tucked her up, before dropping a kiss on her forehead. 

"Night night, my gorgeous baby girl," he whispered. "I love you more than anything in this world. If you need anything tonight, just call, okay?" 

Jess nodded before closing her eyes again, falling asleep within seconds. Today really had tired her out, and Craig just hoped that she would sleep well. 

Backing out the room, Craig headed into his bedroom, flopping down on the bed, just as exhausted as his daughter. Before he fell asleep however, he reached into his drawer and pulled out his scrapbook, the one he had made that detailed every moment of his and Jonathan's love story. 

He always slept with it in his bed now, as a substitute for the real Jonathan. 

Craig knew that Jonathan probably wouldn't want him back now, but he secretly hoped that maybe one day, once he had worked on himself for a bit with Grant, Jonno would take a chance on him and take him back... 

And as he fell asleep that night, his dreams were vivid and powerful, and featured one person almost continuously. 

The first man he had ever truly loved, the man who he still did love. 

Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely one of my favourite chapters so far, and one I've been planning and looking forward to writing ever since about chapter 4. I literally love writing about the bond that Jason and Jess have together! 
> 
> I'll do my best to get a chapter up of time of my life in the next few days - I have my last two weeks of school now before I officially break up, and my plan this summer is to rewrite a bunch of old stories of mine that I deleted because I despise my former writing style. But once I've broken up I'll be able to publish them! 
> 
> See you in the next chapter! 👋💞


	45. my superhero

"Jess! Gabby is here!" 

Jess put down her scrapbook, which she had been writing about her trip to the theme park in, and ran downstairs excitedly. 

Tonight, Craig and Jason were going out together to watch a theatre production of Cats that was on nearby. It was soon to be Jason's birthday, and as an early birthday present, Craig had brought tickets for the two of them to go to watch it together. Bruno was away for the weekend, and the ladies had moved out, so Craig had called Gabby over to babysit Jess. 

Jess was really excited - she really liked Gabby. She hadn't liked Gavin and Fiona at all, after they were so rude to her, but she really got on well with Gabby, and was looking forward to spending some more time with her tonight. 

Downstairs, Craig was showing the young brunette into the house, a lot cheerier than he was a few weeks ago. He had been with Grant for less than two weeks doing his counselling but there was already a change in him, and it was noticeable to everybody. Already, he was less angry, less jealous and much happier - and it was just remarkable how much he had changed for the better in such a short space of time. 

He had lost it a few days ago, lost his temper that was, but he had been severely provoked. 

Gavin, Gabby and Fiona had come over on business, and in the space of an hour, they made fun of Jess for waking up in the night crying, called out Gabby for the tiniest little thing, and made rude and nasty comments about Craig's split from Jonathan, ending in Craig screaming at them to get out. Gavin's last comment as he and Fiona left the Hampshire mansion was "I can definitely see why Jonathan found you unbearable to be with", which enraged Craig and left him in tears. Gavin had admittedly apologised later that day, but it had been a very half-hearted, insincere apology in Craig's opinion. 

"Hello, Gabby!" Jess beamed, jumping the last two stairs.

"Be careful on the stairs, please, darling. I don't think I could bear a third hospital trip with you," Craig chuckled, as Jess gave Gabby a hug. "Aussie, are you ready?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jason laughed, coming down the stairs right at that moment. "Hi, Gabby - thanks for looking after Jessica tonight." 

"It's my pleasure!" Gabby smiled. "You two stay out as long as you like - Jess will be just fine with me." 

"I have no doubt about that," Craig patted her on the shoulder. "The show ends around 11, so we'll probably be home at around midnight. If there's any problems, just call, okay?" 

"Will do," Gabby agreed. "We'll go out for a bit, and then we'll spend the rest of the day at home." 

"Bye bye, Daddy," Jess gave her dad a big hug, "I love you lots." 

"I love you more, my gorgeous baby girl. Be good for Gabby, okay? She deserves as much respect as you show me and Jason and everyone else," Craig replied, hugging her back. "Mwah. See you tomorrow, okay?" 

Jess nodded, before moving across to Jason. 

"Bye bye, Uncle Jason. See you tomorrow!" 

"See you tomorrow, sweetie!" Jason beamed, hugging her goodbye. "Enjoy your evening with Gabby." 

"I will, and you enjoy Cats! Bye bye," Jess waved as Craig and Jason set off to the car together, Gabby next to her. 

Before they knew it the car had pulled out and driven down the lane, and it was just the two of them. 

"Right then, Jess, are you ready to go?" Gabby asked, smiling down at the little girl. 

She had plans to take the little girl out to the bowling alley for a game of bowling, then take her to McDonald's or something for dinner. She knew that Jess still had an arm in plaster, but bowling could generally be done with one hand - there were balls light enough to pick up with one hand as well. 

"Yes!" Jess nodded happily. "I'll just put my shoes on." 

And with that, she ran up the stairs, being extra careful not to fall over and hurt her broken arm even more. 

..

"I'm honestly so excited for this," Craig confessed, as he and Jason walked up the stairs to find their seats in the theatre. "You know - this is the first time I've watched Cats since we broke up?" 

"Same here," replied Jason, "out of choice anyway." 

"What do you mean by that?" Craig asked, as they found their seats and sat down, placing their bags down at their feet. 

"18 years ago, I had to play Tugger in a production of Cats because the actor was unwell and couldn't possibly perform," replied Jason. "I hated every single second of it, but I still did it. But apart from that- I've not watched Cats. It was just too painful, remembering what I lost with you." 

"Yeah, same here," Craig nodded, taking out his phone and loading up his camera. "Hey, let's take the mandatory photo."

They snapped a photo together, which Craig immediately uploaded to his social media with the caption "watching Cats for the first time in over 2 decades with great company!!!!" and sent to Jess on WhatsApp with the caption "hey baby girl, we're about to watch the show. See you tomorrow, I love you more than anything ❤❤xxx" 

"I'm not going to let Jess have social media till she's at least fourteen," Craig said suddenly, as they sat in their seats waiting for the show to start. "I just don't want her to be exposed at such a young age to the cruel world of social media. People can be so nasty sometimes, and I don't want her to have to deal with that." 

"I think that's a very wise decision," nodded Jason, "social media is so detrimental to mental health sometimes, especially for young people. I mean, my goddaughter is bisexual and I remember when she came out on her social media she got so many hate comments, it was absolutely disgusting." 

"Homophobic people are the worst kind of people," Craig replied. "Love is love." 

"Exactly! She was very upset, but I intervened and let's just say I don't think any of the people who were bullying her will dare do it again." 

"I can imagine," Craig chuckled. 

"Like I told Jess when I picked her up from school, I know just how horrible kids can be sometimes. And I'm not afraid to put them in their place when they need putting in their place." 

"Thank you so much for doing that. I know I got angry at you on the day, but seriously- thank you so much for doing that. I do feel bad that I wasn't available.." 

"Don't thank me, it's my pleasure. And don't feel bad! You can't be available all the time - you weren't to know it was going to happen. Don't be hard on yourself." 

As Jason finished his sentence, the lights went off, and the two of them settled back into their seats to watch the musical that meant so much to them both. 

...

“You're so good at this game!” Gabby complimented, as Jess got her third strike of the game. "How are you doing it?" 

“Thanks! You’re really good at it too.” Jess praised, collapsing into a chair. “Apart from my dad – Craig – and uncle Jason, the rest of my family aren't very good.” 

“Aren't they?” 

“Nope. We did bowling for my birthday in Australia, and it was so much fun, but only Uncle Jason and Daddy did well. Dad – Jonathan - wasn't very good... only when Daddy was helping him. Auntie Shirley and Auntie Darcey were okay but didn't get any strikes or anything. I was the same - I'm better this time. And uncle Bruno just gave up halfway through because he couldn't bowl straight and Uncle Jason kept bullying him.” 

“I can definitely see that,” laughed Gabby; Jason bullying Bruno over his bowling ability seemed such a Jason and Bruno thing to happen. “Right, my go again now.”

As she chose a ball from the selection of different balls, Jess asked, “so what are you to my dad? I know that Gavin is his agent, but-" 

“Your dad is my boss, and I absolutely love working for him,” Gabby said with a smile on her face. “I’m what’s called a personal assistant – I help organise meetings and interviews for him and promote him basically.” 

“I think you’re his favourite,” Jess confessed. 

“Awww, do you? Are you sure that Gavin isn't his favourite?” 

Gabby bowled the ball down the lane, and it knocked down eight out of ten pins. 

“You’re definitely his favourite! He never seems happy when he hears that Gavin and Fiona are coming around, but when he hears you’re coming around he's happy.” 

“Awwwww, I’d love to think that, sweetheart,” Gabby smiled, she genuinely would love to think that was indeed the case, though she didn't entirely believe it herself. “I simply love working for your dad. It's the best job I've ever had.”

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jess asked.  
"Of course! Don't worry, it's safe with me," Gabby replied. 

"You're my favourite as well. I don't really like Gavin and Fiona- they weren't very nice to me in Australia. Gavin told me he didn't want to look at my scrapbook and wanted me to go away so he could spend time with my daddy by himself." 

"I'll tell you a secret as well," Gabby replied, her eyes flashing, "I don't like Gavin and Fiona either. They always look down on me because I'm younger than them both and less experienced." 

"Well, you're my daddy's favourite, and you're my favourite too," replied Jess, hugging the young woman before bowling another ball down the lane. 

"Strike!" 

"Oh for goodness sake, how are you so good at this game?!" 

..

"So, what did you think?" Jason asked finally, as he and Craig sat at a corner table in the restaurant just opposite the theatre, a Wetherspoons. Craig had a plate of lasagne and chips, and he was enjoying it even though it didn't taste anywhere near as good as the lasagne that Jonathan always used to make. Jason had a double Burger, with a side order of chips and garlic bread. 

"You and Jess would make a great duo - she loves garlic bread" laughed Craig, popping another forkful of lasagne into his mouth. 

"Don't think I hadn't noticed! But seriously, what did you think of the show?" 

"Beautiful. It was absolutely great to watch it again - I'd forgotten what an amazing story Cats truly is. It brought back so many memories for me." 

"Were you crying during the "Memory" scene?" 

"No!" Craig insisted before breaking into laughter. "Yeah, I was crying. But so were you!" 

"Fine, I was. And Mister Mistoffelees made me cry as well - it just brought back memories of singing it. At that point in my life I was starting to get so low and I was so unhappy and I just find it crazy how much happier I am nowadays." 

As they were just on finishing their food, their plates cleared, a message flashed up on Craig's phone. 

Seeing the familiar name 'Jonno 🥺', he forgot about table etiquette and grabbed his phone to see what Jonathan had to say. He didn't very often message ny more, not unless it was about Jess. 

Jonno🥺: hiiiiiiii craigygyyyy how r yuo i wanted to tell yuo sumthing very speicial did yuo know that stradusisisaua ad birds of paaiziade r the same thing? Love yuo I miss yuo lots hope u r okyayyyy 😘😘xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Putting on his glasses, Craig attempted to decipher what the message said. 

"Jonathan's messaged you, hasn't he?" Jason said suddenly, making Craig jump.

"He has as a matter of fact! A very incoherent message though," laughed Craig. "How did you know?" 

"Because you're grinning from ear to ear! And there's only one person in the world who can make you smile exactly like that."

Jonno 🥺: craigggyyyyy r you there? I saw yuo reAd my messsassdfe 😂☹

"Mind if I just answer this?"   
"Go ahead! I don't mind in the least," replied Jason. 

Craigy ❤: hi Jonno, yes I did know that strelitzia and birds of paradise are the same thing - strelitzia is the Latin name for it! You taught me that! Hope you are okay too ❤xx

Not two minutes later, Craig received a reply, making Jason chuckle at how eager he was to answer his phone.

Jonno 🥺: yayyyyy!!! I love yuo craigy you're alwaysg so clever and rememember things I think yuo should be a gsaheidner top!!! Xxxx

Craigy ❤: jonno are you drunk? 😂

Jonno 🥺: maybe alittle bit yesm I went to drink alpnebegd because I felt sad about things that happeneded but now I thishaowp I need yo find my bec. Do you have a bed for metogjd sleep in? Xxxxx

"He's really drunk," Craig mouthed at Jason, and Jason laughed, rolling his eyes playfully. 

Craigy❤: where are you Jonno? I don't really want you to be out by yourself when you're drunk... 💞xx

Jonno🥺: I think i somewhere in leicestcester shire. Not sure... I losted track of the places georogheaphy was not my favoritorensis subkrft hahaha 😂😂cxxxx

Jonno: osshah hahahah I rmenevergebr a time when I acfidiebtnspy said that Stdndery was the capital of Australia and evrrheurtbody laughed awhahahwb how did I get that wrong HAHAHAHA 😂😂

Craig🥺: Jonno, please could you have a look at the street name for me? ❤

Jonno 🥺: okay craigyyy, it says Harrow Strret. I think I closer to Honey that I thought I was 

Jonno 🥺: sorry I meant home. I no can spell. Alcohol fkes away my absikfirily to spell 😂😂

Craig knew Harrow Street well, a small street about twenty minutes from Jonathan's house. Smiling that he had at least managed to locate him, he began to type another message. 

Craigy: Do you have any Monty on you? Xx

Craigy: Money** Haha now it's me who cant spell 😂x

Jonno: yessss I do about 20 eyrososbai 😂

Craigy: Jonno darling, it's pounds, we're in the UK... but I know what you mean 😂right, I'm going to phone you a taxi, okay? ❤xx

Jonno: no. ☹

Craigy: Jonno, we need to get you home... 

Jonno: I want yuo to come and pickme up ☹ pleaseeeee 

Craig didn't know what to think. Of course he wanted to go and pick Jonathan up, but was it really wise to do so? Without Jess, Craig and Jonathan had only spent a few minutes here and there together since their breakup. So would it really be wise for him now to go and pick up Jonathan, especially when he was drunk? 

Jonno: pwease Craigy ☹ I don't want a taxxxi, I jubvvst want yuooo ☹

Craigy: okay Jonno, stay where you are. I'll come and get you xx

Jonno: yayyyyyy my superhero I knew you wojldskswjw come! See you soon love yuoooooooo 😘😘xx

"Jason, I'm really sorry, but do you mind if I leave? Jonathan needs me. He's really drunk and he wants me to pick him up," Craig hurriedly explained the situation to his friend. 

Jason gave him a knowing look. 

"What's that face for?" 

"Nothing! Of course I don't mind- I'll finish my dinner then I'll head home," replied Jason. "See you later, Craig." 

"See you later, Aussie," Craig said, quickly hugging him before running out to the car and beginning to drive the hour drive to find Jonathan. 

.. 

Just over an hour later, Craig pulled up at Harrow Street, the street Jonathan had told him he was on. Getting out the car, he began to look around- trying to find the man that he had once loved so dearly and still did love. 

He still loved Jonathan- there were no two ways about it. No matter how firmly he tried to tell himself that him and the horticulturalist getting back together was never going to happen, the feelings he had for him just wouldn't go away. If he tried to fight them, they only came back stronger; his mind wouldn't accept that he and Jonathan were over. 

As he turned the corner, his face broke into a wide smile as he laid eyes on a windswept figure sitting on a bench, hugging himself in the cold. 

Jonathan. 

"Jonno!" Craig called, and Jonathan's head snapped up fast, his face breaking into a wide smile. 

"Craigy! Oh my God, my superhero! Craigy, you came!" 

And with that, he ran full speed towards Craig, flinging his arms around him as he reached him, hugging the life out of him. He began to sob uncontrollably, drunk and just so happy to see the one man that had always made him happy no matter what. He had been so down and sad earlier, so sad that he had driven himself to the point of drinking away his sorrows, and now he was just so fucking happy - so fucking happy he felt as though he might burst. 

"Hey, hey. Jonno, please don't cry," Craig whispered, hugging him tightly. 

"I just.. I missed you. I was sad this afternoon and evening but now I so happy because you saved me!" Jonathan sobbed, joyfully hugging Craig. "Thank you! You really are my superhero- I name you Wonder Craig." 

"Awwww Jonno, it's great to see you" replied Craig tenderly. "I've missed you too!" 

"You missed me?" 

"Of course I've missed you! It's very strange at home without you," Craig admitted. 

"Home?" Jonathan's face lit up. "Oh, can we go there, please? I've missed it. I think the garden needs weeding." 

"Of course we can, Jonno. Let's get you to the car," Craig told him, though as he led him towards the vehicle, his heart broke a little more - because he knew he couldn't take him home. Not to the home Jonathan wanted to go to, anyway. 

No matter how much Jonathan wanted to go back to the Hampshire mansion, it just couldn't happen tonight- he was drunk and in a vulnerable state, and tomorrow he may feel differently. So much as it hurt Craig to do it - he got Jonathan settled in the front passenger seat and got ready for the drive to Jonathan's parents' house a twenty minute drive away. 

The whole way back to Jonathan's parents' place, Jonathan kept up a steady stream of drunken chatter, telling Craig all sorts of different facts about plants, pronouncing the Latin names remarkably well considering the fact he was drunk. 

"Did you know that aeshna cyanea is the Latin name for Blue Hawker Dragonfly?" Jonathan informed Craig, as they neared Jonathan's parents' home. "And did you know that strelitizia is the Latin name for birds of paradise? I really like birds of paradise, did you know that too?" 

"I did know about strelitizia, because you messaged me and told me!" Craig chuckled at his enthusiasm. "You're so clever remembering all these names, Jonno." 

"Well, I am a gardener," Jonathan replied with a laugh. "I like gardening a lot, you know. Even when I was young it was all I ever wanted to do. Did you know that I used to have a little vegetable patch in my garden?" 

"Yes! You showed me it a while back," Craig laughed.

"I used to work there every day," Jonathan recalled. "It was fun. People at school laughed at me for spending my time growing vegetables but I never listened to them - well I did, pathetic me used to cry about it all the time but I still continued and now look at me, I'm Jonathan the gardening thing! Even though I don't have a job anymore."

"Wait- you lost your job?" 

"No, no. I handed my notice in. I didn't want to work there any more because they were making me feel really sad so I told them that I didn't want to work there any more. They were not happy but hey, I left and I'm unemployed now but oh well I'm sure my chance will come..." he trailed off suddenly, staring at Craig. 

"Craigy, can I have a cuddle?" 

"Jonno, I'm driving currently, but when we pull over of course I'll give you one" Craig replied, wondering whether this was a good idea or not. 

"No, Craigy, now! Please," Jonathan widened his eyes just like Jess always did when she wanted something and Craig couldn't bear it any longer. Pulling over safely, he held out his arms, and Jonathan fell into them happily, resting his head on his chest. 

"You're warm," he whispered, contentedly nuzzling into his former boyfriend. "I love your hugs." 

They said nothing more for a few minutes, just hugging each other, both of them thinking about just how much they had missed one another. 

As Jonathan finally lifted his head from Craig's chest, looking deeply into his eyes, Craig was suddenly struck with an overwhelming urge to kiss the horticulturalist that he had fallen in love with four years ago. He was so close - could literally just lean in and kiss him - but he knew that he couldn't. 

He couldn't take advantage of Jonathan in that way. He was in a vulnerable state at the moment, and would probably feel a lot differently when he was over it. Kissing him tonight was just out of the question.

So, very sadly, he sighed and said, "come on, Jonno, let's get you home." 

.. 

As they pulled up at the urbanisation where Jonathan now lived, Jonathan’s eyes filled with tears. 

“No, Craigy, I meant I wanted you to take me home to Hampshire! This isn't my home,” he said, beginning to cry. “Craigy!” 

“I’m sorry, Jonno,” Craig whispered simply, giving him a hug before attempting to get out the car. “I’m sorry, but I have to do this for your sake.” 

“Well, I will ask my mum if we can have a sleepover tonight, as long as we promise to be quiet,” Jonathan made up his mind, nodding his head. “Yes! That’s what I’ll do. We can cuddle all night and then in the morning I can make you a packed lunch..” 

“Oh, Jonno, you know I’d love that more than anything. But..." 

“Then it’s settled! I’ll tell my mum that you can sleep in my bed because there is lots of room,” Jonathan decided, “and we can hold each other all night. I love you, Craigy! I’ve missed our times together.” 

Craig decided to explain that he couldn't stay... once he delivered Jonathan safely back to his parents. Slipping an arm round him gently, he led the rambling Jonathan up the urbanisation and to his parents house, wishing with all his might that this wasn't where he had to drop him off. 

Knocking on the door of Sally and Gary's home (and now Jonathan's too), it was only a few moments before Sally opened it, in her nightgown and slippers, yawning. She looked extremely shocked to see Craig standing there with Jonathan - and a little angry. 

"Sorry to wake you, Sally. But Jonathan messaged me asking me if I could come and collect him because he was too drunk to find his way home. So I've brought him back to you," Craig explained, rather nervously. 

All anger that Sally had had at Craig for making her son so upset had dissipated, and was replaced with a warm feeling of respect for the Australian bringing him home. As Jonathan stumbled inside, still out of it, she nodded at him and said, "thanks." 

"Mum, please can Craigy stay for a sleepover tonight?" Jonathan begged. "I promise I'll make sure we are quiet and don't make noise." 

Craig glanced at Sally as if to say I'll deal with this one, then turned to Jonathan. 

"Jonno, you know I'd love to do that, but I can't," he explained gently. 

"But Craigy! I want you to stay! We can sleep and then in the morning I can make you a packed lunch and take you to work!" Jonathan said, beginning to cry. 

"Jonno, I can't. I'm really sorry," Craig repeated gently, but firmly. "Honestly, I want to stay more than anything, but it wouldn't be right." 

"Then I'll come home with you!" 

"No, Jonno. You need to stay here and sleep off the alcohol." Seeing that Jonathan was getting even more upset, he suggested, "hey, how about this? You go to bed for me, and tomorrow when I bring Jess over, I'll come in and have a coffee or something." 

"Okay!" Jonathan nodded happily. "We'll do that. I will make you scones!" 

"That will be lovely," Craig smiled, nodding. 

"But I still want you to stay with me." 

"I know you do - and hey, you know, I want to stay with you too! But I can't... it wouldn't be fair on you, and it wouldn't be fair on me. But I promise you, I'll come and drop Jess off at yours tomorrow, and we can have a cup of tea or something and I'll stay for a bit, yeah?" 

"Okay, I'll go to bed," replied Jonathan, though he still looked a little sad that Craig wasn't going to stay with him tonight. "You're still my superhero, Craigy. I love you." 

"I love you too," Craig said softly, so softly that it was barely audible. "See you later." 

"Bye, Craigy!" Jonathan waved at him, before heading upstairs to bed obediently. 

"I'll go and sort him out," Sally promised, her and Craig left alone together. "Craig - thank you for tonight. Seriously- thank you." 

"It's my pleasure," Craig replied, shaking her hand - hugging her felt too informal after all that had happened. "I'll see you tomorrow when I drop Jess off." 

With one last goodnight and several more thank yous, Craig headed down the urbanisation again to begin the long journey home to Hampshire. 

And as soon as he was out of sight of the house, he burst into tears, wishing with all his might that love didn't have to be this complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with college for the summer!!! 
> 
> Expect more frequent updates. Sorry it's been nearly two weeks since an update on this story - I've had mock exams :( 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! There was also a deleted scene from this chapter so I'll edit that and put it in the deleted scenes book for you. 
> 
> I've already got the next chapter partially written, so that should be up in the next few days. 
> 
> Stay safe, stay happy and stay tuned!
> 
> See you in the next chapter... thank you all for your incredible support! 😘xx


	46. what matters most

"Morning, Daddy!" 

Craig turned round from where he was chatting with Jason to face his daughter, who was all dressed in her school uniform and ready for another day of school. 

Jess was really beginning to enjoy school now, and was doing pretty well in all her lessons - all except maths and sciences, which she really struggled with. At break times and lunchtimes, she would hang out with Carmine and some of the other girls from her class, who were all extremely kind and had made her feel very welcome. 

"Morning, my baby girl! You okay?" Craig asked, hugging her as she came into the room. "Give me a minute, and I'll put some toast on for you." 

"Yes thank you, Dad!" Jess nodded, as she sat down at the kitchen counter. "Can I have butter and marmite please?" 

"Of course you can, darling!" Craig replied. "Jason, do you want some toast?" 

"Yes please! But I'll have Nutella on mine," Jason requested, causing Craig to roll his eyes and mutter under his breath "you're weird." 

"I'm going to be taking you to your dad's tonight, Jess," Craig announced, as he put two slices of bread into the toaster. 

Jess looked surprised, as it had been Jason that had run her over to Jonathan's the last few weeks, but happy at the same time. 

"Your dad had a very eventful night last night, Jessica," explained Jason, with a laugh. 

"What happened?" 

"It's a long story, darling," Craig replied, plucking the toasted bread out of the toaster, "but basically, your dad got very drunk, so I drove down to where he was, picked him up and took him back home to his house. I only got in three hours ago." 

Jess laughed. "That does sound eventful." 

"I've had basically no sleep, but hey, I'm going to go back to bed as soon as you're on your way to school," Craig laughed, putting a plate of toast spread with butter and marmite in front of the little girl, and another spread with nutella in front of Jason. "There you go, my darling. Mwah." 

"Did you go too, Uncle Jason?" Jess questioned, beginning to eat her toast. 

"Oh, no. Your dad went and I finished my dinner and came home," Jason chuckled. "I left Craig to deal with that one. But anyway, Jessica, I'll drive you and your dad over to Jonathan's tonight, your dad is going to go in for a cup of tea whilst I go and get some food shopping and then I'll come and pick him up and leave you with Jonathan. Okay?" 

Jess nodded. "Okay!" 

"Jason, I'm absolutely shattered. Would you mind making sure that she gets off to school safely?" Craig stifled a yawn. 

"Not at all. You go upstairs and catch up on some deserved sleep," Jason nodded. 

Craig grinned at him gratefully, before hugging Jess goodbye and heading up the stairs again to bed. 

"So, Uncle Jason, how was Cats?" Jess asked, beginning on her second slice of toast. 

"It was amazing, thanks sweetie! A brilliant production and it definitely brought back some amazing memories for me," replied Jason, sitting down at the table with her. "Did you have fun with Gabby?" 

"I did! Gabby and I went bowling and I won. And then we had a McDonalds, and then we came home and I showed her my scrapbook and we watched a film." 

"Sounds like you were busy! I'm so glad you had a great night, sweetie. Now, finish up that toast, because I think Carmine and Dixie have just pulled up outside!" 

Indeed, it was the Santorinis that had just pulled up - Carmine and Dixie in the back, dressed in their school uniform, and Christine in the front behind the wheel.

Jess quickly ate the last bit of her toast before running upstairs (albeit quietly) to her bedroom to grab her bag, and back downstairs to say goodbye to her uncle. 

"Goodbye, uncle Jason," she said, throwing her arms round the Australian. "Love you!" 

"Goodbye, sweetie! I love you too. Have a great day and work hard," Jason nodded at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek before watching her run out the door to the Santorinis car. 

It was in the everyday, normal moments like these, that he realised just how much he loved being an uncle. 

He had never expected to become one, because it was obvious from a young age that his brother never wanted children, but he was one now and the role meant the world to him.

...

"These look absolutely delicious," Jonathan's mum complimented, as Jonathan put on his big oven gloves and pulled the tray of scones out of the oven. "Craig will love them." 

"I really hope he does," Jonathan sighed, as he decoratively placed them on a large China plate with pink edging. 

Although his head was throbbing and he had one of the worst hangovers he had ever had (he underestimated quite how much he drank the previous night), he had worked so hard today in the kitchen, making scones and strawberry jam for when Craig dropped Jess off this afternoon. Every time that Jess had come for the weekend before now, Jason had dropped her off and picked her up on Craig's behalf, but tonight, Craig was actually going to be coming. And Jonathan hated to admit it, but he was actually really excited to see his former boyfriend again. 

He was so grateful to him for last night - even if he was a bit ashamed that he had let himself get into such a state. He had just been so sad - it had been a photo of James and his boyfriend that had started him off. James had posted a photo on Instagram, of him and James at the theatre together, watching some production. They had just looked so happy and so in love that Jonathan had been unable to bear the sadness he felt - and had tried to take it away in a method that he had not tried before. 

Safe to say, even though he had been able to see Craig because of it, he was never going to turn to drinking as a way to try and cheer himself up, ever again. 

Placing the plate of warm scones in the centre of the table, he set the table up for 2 people - just him and Craig. He was of course going to let his mum, dad and Jess have some of the scones that he had made- but he really just wanted to spend a little bit of time alone with Craig, if he was honest. 

Just as he finished laying everything out ready, he heard a car pulling up outside the house, and knew straight away that it was Craig. Straightening his shirt in the mirror on the toaster, he took a deep breath and headed outside to greet his guests. 

As he opened the door, he could see Jess getting out the car, laughing and joking with Jason, who was getting out the same side. Jonathan couldn't lie, he was surprised to see Jason in the car with Jess and Craig. The two of them didn't get on that well - did they? When Jonathan left the Hampshire mansion, they literally weren't speaking at all... 

And then, his Craig came into sight, still looking as gorgeous as ever. 

In fact, he looked even more gorgeous, if that was even possible. A smile he hadn't seen at all in the last few weeks of their relationship lit up his whole face, and he was positively glowing with happiness. 

"Dad!" Jess cried, and raced over to him and into his arms. 

Jonathan's smile grew wider - he genuinely missed Jess when she was in Hampshire with Craig and the others, and looked forward all week to Friday, when he could have her round at his house, to spend time with him and his parents. 

"Hello, little Jess," he beamed, hugging her close. "How are you? Are you okay?" 

"I'm good, thank you, Dad!" Jess beamed. "I had a great week at school- can I show you my project later on?" 

"Of course you can! I'm sure Nan and Grandad would love to see it too," chuckled Jonathan, remembering all the times in his education that he had presented his own science projects to his parents. 

"Hey there, Jonno!" Craig cried cheerily as he made his way up the path, and Jonathan was taken aback by not only how happy he sounded to see him, but the fact he called him Jonno. It had been so long, the name hadn't been used at all in the last few weeks of their relationship.... He was actually calling him by his special nickname? The one he only used when he was all good with him..? 

"Hey!" Jonathan smiled, trying hard not to show how nervous he truly was inside. "Um... would you like to come inside? There's some scones on the table..." 

"My favourite!" Craig exclaimed, and followed Jonathan and Jess inside, waving goodbye to Jason, who was setting off to the grocery store. 

"Wow, they smell so good!" he cried as he laid eyes on the plate of warm scones, fresh out of the oven. "Did you make these, Jonno?" 

Twisting his hands under the table, Jonathan nodded shyly. 

"And I made the strawberry jam too. I really hope you like them." 

"Well, let's taste them, shall we? I'm sure they'll be lovely, Jonno, because you made them." 

"Hey, Jess, why don't we grab some scones and take them into the living room...? Leave your dads in peace to catch up on everything?" Sally suggested tactfully, and Jess nodded immediately, taking two scones off the plate before departing. 

"So, how's your head?" Craig asked, as soon as they were left to their own devices by Sally, Gavin and Jess, all of whom had taken their scones and jam into the living room. 

"Really sore, but that's only to be expected, isn't it? I was so stupid last night, I'm so sorry you had to come and get me," Jonathan said apologetically. 

"Hey, Jonno, don't you apologise! Think of all the times that I've gotten drunk over the time we've known each other," laughed Craig, and Jonathan laughed too, thinking of them all. "Hey, do you want a head massage?" 

Jonathan nodded, so Craig got up out of his chair, got behind Jonathan and began to massage his head. Jonathan let out little cries of pleasure as Craig hit all the right places, enjoying every second. 

"Does that feel any better?" Craig asked tenderly a few minutes later, and Jonathan nodded, the terrible headache he had had ever since he woke up having almost disappeared. 

"Great! If you want another one, just let me know. Now, shall we try those gorgeous scones?" 

Craig took a still warm scone from the plate and cut it open. Opening the pot of strawberry jam, he put cream onto the scone, before spread some of the gorgeous strawberry jam onto it. 

Taking a bite, a huge smile spread across his face, and Jonathan relaxed, unable to believe Craig actually liked his cooking. 

"Jonno, these are gorgeous!" he exclaimed with a smile, as he swallowed. "Any chance I can have another after this one?" 

"Of course!" Jonathan nodded, genuinely so happy that his scones had gone down well- both literally and metaphorically. "So.. how have you been recently? What have you been up to?" 

"Lots of exciting things! I've been working on my one man show for next year, and planning for future shows, and last night, Jason and I went out to see Cats together!" Craig replied, munching his second scone.

"When did you and Jason make up? I was very surprised to see the two of you laughing and joking in the car," Jonathan asked. 

"About a week after you left, maybe? We had a conversation in the middle of the night and we got things sorted out between us," Craig said rather vaguely, not wanting to talk about how low he was that night. Only Jason and Grant knew the true extent of how low he really was that night, and he wanted to keep it to just those two knowing for now. It certainly wasn't something he wanted to talk about if it wasn't necessary to talk about it. 

"You see, Jonno... Jason and I used to be in a relationship. And I thought that he cheated on me... and so I chucked him out. And when he came back, I really struggled with having him around and that's why I was so horrible to him and behaved so badly when he was with us. But now I know the truth - he didn't try to cheat on me, all those years ago. I was far too quick to judge him, and I hate myself for it. But we're best friends now, and I'm so glad to say that. He really is an amazing human being... I wish I'd realised that all those years ago." 

The pride that Jonathan felt in his former boyfriend for talking about that was immense. He knew just how much Craig had struggled with the idea of Jason becoming a part of the family, and the fact that he had finally made up with him was something that Jonathan was extremely proud of him for. 

"Craigy, I already know about why you hated Jason so much," he said softly, "but I'm so proud of you for making up with him. And I'm so happy you two are now friends!" 

Craig gave Jonathan a puzzled look, as if to question how he knew about him and Jason being in a relationship, and Jonathan at once wondered if maybe he shouldn't have said that. 

"How long have you known?" Craig asked in a calm tone. 

"I'm sorry, Craigy. Jason mentioned it to me just after we got back from Australia- only to help me understand why you threw that plate that time. I'm sorry," Jonathan apologised quickly, hoping that Craig wouldn't shout. 

But to his surprise, Craig just nodded and gave him and smile. 

"There's no need to be sorry," he replied without even a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm glad he did explain it to you. But anyways, now that we talked, we understand each other and we're best friends now." 

Jonathan breathed a huge sigh of relief. 

"Anyways enough about me, how are you after handing in your notice?" 

Jonathan froze - he really had hoped that Craig wouldn't find out about this. "What do you mean?" 

"You told me last night that you handed in your notice," Craig reminded him. "You said that they were making you unhappy so you left." 

To his horror, Jonathan's face crumpled and he began to sob, this being the scenario that he had been dreading. He hadn't wanted Craig to find out about this, didn't want him to think him a failure. He cared so much about what Craig thought of him. 

"Hey, hey, come here. Shhhh," Craig swallowed his mouthful of scone and got up out of his chair, hugging Jonathan close. "Hey. What's the matter?" 

"I'm sorry," Jonathan sobbed. "I didn't want you to find out." 

"Why not?" Craig asked, resting his head on his shoulder. "What's the matter?" 

"I didn't want you to think me a failure," wept Jonathan. "You've been so successful recently- and I didn't want you to think I was weak or a quitter because I quit so soon..." 

"Hey, hey, I would never think you any of those things, okay?" Craig said fiercely, patting Jonathan on the back. "Never, ever. You are not a failure. In fact, you know what? I'm immensely proud of you." 

"Really? But I was.." 

"You had the strength and courage to walk away from something that was causing damage to your mental health, and that is an achievement you should be proud of," Craig whispered. "That company didn't deserve to have a kind, gentle, loving person like you working with them. And now - you can focus on finding some company that does appreciate you and treat you right." 

"Actually - promise you won't laugh?" 

"Jonno, I never laugh at people's dreams." 

"I've been thinking of starting my own business. Working for myself. It's been great working for other people, but I think I want to work for myself and - I'm just a bit nervous about it if I'm honest with you. Because-" 

"I think you should definitely just go for it!" Craig told him, kissing him gently on the cheek before sitting back down at the table. "If there's one thing I've learnt in my life, it's that you should never be afraid to take a risk. I took a risk when I was just sixteen and look where it led me! I think you should definitely go for it - just, Jonathan, promise me one thing?" 

"I'll think about it - look into it - and what's that?" 

"Promise me that you'll do what makes you happy? And never sacrifice your happiness for anything or anyone?" 

Wiping away the last of his tears, with a small smile on his face, Jonathan replied "I promise you, Craigy. I promise." 

..

After devouring two more of Jonathan's scones, and even wrapping up some to take home, Jason's car pulled into the drive and Craig knew that it was time to leave.

Giving Jess, who had been having a lovely chat with her nan and grandad about her friends at school, a hug, he whispered "you be good for your dad, okay, babygirl? And if you need anything, you can always message me. I'll always answer, no matter what." 

"I'll walk you to the car," Jonathan offered as Craig gave his daughter one last kiss, and Craig nodded, slipping his arm through Jonathan's. 

"Wait, hold on a sec, Jonno! I just need to... get something from the kitchen table," Craig excused, before running back to the kitchen, opening the fridge, and grabbing himself an extra scone, unable to contain himself. 

"Well, that doesn't look like the kitchen table, does it?" 

Whipping around, half a scone in his mouth, Craig tried to brush it off "I was - just - um- observing what you had in your fridge." 

"Oh, sure you were," Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Go on, take the rest of the scones. I can always make another batch just for us here." 

"Really?" 

"Of course. Take them all." 

"Thank you, Jonno! You truly are the best!" Craig beamed, and threw his arms around the man that he used to call his fiancé. 

Sally slipped her arm round her young granddaughter, unable to believe how adorable the duo were, and how blind they were that they didn't even see how much they still fancied each other. 

"Look after Jess for me, won't you, Jonno?" Craig said urgently, as they walked down to Jason's car. "She's been doing so much better recently, but she's still needed me in the night a fair few times this week." 

"Of course I will. You know I'd never not look after her," Jonathan reassured him with a gentle hand squeeze that Craig seemed very happy about receiving. 

"You really are an amazing dad to her, Jonno," Craig smiled sweetly, waving at Jason, who was mouthing along to some music that was playing in the car. 

"Jason's been helping me a lot with her, actually. He gets up with her in the night as well, so that I can get some sleep some nights." 

Jonathan was surprised to hear that statement, considering how much Craig had always insisted that it be him and him only that went to care for Jess in the night. 

"And he's actually amazing with her. He just sits there with her, plays an audio from an app called Headspace, and stays there for however long she needs him. He's been so much help recently and I..." 

It was in that moment, as he stood there listening to the Australian gushing about Jason, that Jonathan realised just how much his ex-boyfriend had changed for the better. Since he had been in the house, he had not said one negative thing about anything, and he had been so complimentary of his cooking and obviously seemed to have patched things up with Jason. He had joked about making a mistake in rehearsals (something that he would have come home from work in a foul mood about a few weeks ago), had really listened to what Jonathan had to say, and most significantly of all, he had actually taken Jason's idea of Headspace on board after condemning it the first few times it was mentioned. He was beyond proud of Craig for having changed so much in such a short space of time, and he sincerely hoped that it would last, because truth be told, he had thought this was a Craig he thought he would never see again. 

"Anyways, Jonno, I think I should be off now," said Craig regretfully, winking at Jason, "but I'll see you on Sunday, okay? I'll come and pick Jess up from the house at around dinnertime or something... we'll sort it out later." 

"Perfect! See you soon, Craigy..." Jonathan faltered in shock as Craig gave him a kiss on the cheek, before getting into the car and setting off on the journey home with Jason, waving all the while. 

"He still loves you," a little voice came from behind him, and Jonathan spun round to see it was Jess standing there. 

"Do you really think that's true, little Jess?" Jonathan questioned, slipping an arm round the little girl. 

"Yes! It's obvious he still loves you." Jess declared, as they watched the car till it was out of sight. 

"I'm not entirely sure if he does still love me, little Jess," chuckled Jonathan, "but I really hope he does." He sighed deeply. "I'll always hope he does." 

Then, with a smile, he took hold of his daughter's hand. 

"Hey, do you fancy a game of Scrabble before we have our dinner?"

Jess nodded - she loved Scrabble, although playing it with her uncle Jason was highly infuriating as he always came up with long and complicated words she didn't even know existed, let alone understand the meaning of. 

So with that, the two of them headed indoors, Jonathan unable to wipe that huge smile off his face.

And just as he was sitting down to play a game with his daughter, a message came through on his phone that widened his smile even more. 

Craigy: thank you so much Jonno for those gorgeous scones, it was great to see you! And what do you need to remember? 

Jonno: you're more than welcome craigy, it was amazing seeing you! And... to stay happy? 

Craigy: exactly. To never sacrifice your happiness and to always do what makes you happy. Because being happy with what you're doing, is what matters most ❤xx

Typing back a reply with a huge grin on his face, Jonathan turned off his phone, before beginning to play his gorgeous daughter at Scrabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart 🥺🥺
> 
> Wow the first chapter in a while that hasn't been 5000+ words 😂
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm on summer holidays now so have much more time to write and I'm so excited for the next few chapters that are coming up after this one! 
> 
> The next chapter will be very emotional, and features sweet moments between Jason and Jess, a certain musical that I LOVE, and some drama as well..... 
> 
> Hope to see you there! Stay safe everyone and stay happy! Sending my love to you all 💙also, expect updates on all my stories this weekend - I'm really inspired today!!


	47. my fair lady

"Bruno… what on earth is a dog doing here?" 

Jason, who had just arrived home from a long day at work, was taken aback to see a brown cocker spaniel puppy sitting on the sofa, looking at him adoringly. 

"Okay, so… he was at a rescue centre not far from here, and he was in danger of being put to sleep if somebody didn't adopt him soon," Bruno began. "And before you go shouting at me for making impulsive decisions - I will go and pick Craig up from work in an hour, and I will break the news to him myself. And if he really doesn't want it… then I have a friend who would be happy to take him on. I just thought it would be good for Jess..." he trailed off. 

Jason stared at the dog, before staring at Bruno with astonishment. 

"Well - thank you for being considerate of Craig's feelings," he managed to get out of him, still shocked. "I appreciate that." 

Sitting down on the sofa, he was immediately jumped on by the dog, and he couldn't help but laugh as the dog began to lick his face. 

"Okay, I'm sold," Jason laughed, managing to sit up once more. "And I'm pretty sure Jessica won't even need to be asked whether she wants the dog to stay. It's just Craig you'll need to ask… now that Shirley, Darcey and Jonathan are gone." 

Jason couldn't lie - he did really miss having the ladies and Jonathan around all the time. He had gotten on really well with Jonathan. Shirley and Darcey he hadn't really spoken to a lot, but he had just been beginning to get to know them better when they made the decision to move into their own place. But he was very glad that Craig, Jess and Bruno still lived with him - he hadn't even known them a year but they had become his family in just a few short months. 

Jason was a massive believer in the concept that family didn't always have to be the people you were biologically related to. He did have a biological family - only a few years ago, he had met the woman who actually gave birth to him - but he just didn't get on with them. To him, the family that had adopted him were his family - he called his adoptive parents Mum and Dad just like Jess called Craig and Jonathan Dad, and he often forgot that they weren't actually biologically related to one another. And then he had his second family - his closest friends - and he really felt as though he had found a family with the people he lived with now. 

"I'll go off and get him in a bit," Bruno nodded, glad that he had at least 2 people on board with the idea. "Where is Jess?" 

"She's staying over at Carmine's tonight," replied Jason. "I'm going to collect her at lunchtime and then we're going out around 5 tomorrow to have dinner before we watch My Fair Lady." 

"I can collect her if you like..." 

"No, Bruno, because I know that if I let you go to Gino's house, you'll be there for hours talking about la bella Italia and you'll never be back." 

"I don't talk for that long!" 

"Yeah. Right! But anyway, I shall collect Jess at lunchtime tomorrow. Then we shall come home, get ready for the theatre, and then we'll have dinner and then watch My Fair Lady." 

"She seems really excited about that. She was telling me the other night about how excited she is." 

"I'm glad to hear it! I'm so looking forward to her and Adelina meeting. I have a feeling they'll get on really well, even if there is 8 years between them." He smiled fondly. "They're very similar, to be honest. Both shy, both have a wicked sense of humour at times, and both are very family oriented. And apart from Jessica being adopted and Adelina not, and obviously Jessica being ten and Adelina being eighteen, there's one key difference between them that I've noticed." 

"What's that?" 

"Jessica hates maths and science. Adelina not only took two sciences at A Level and got As in both, but got an A** in maths and an A* in all other sciences, at GCSE."

"That's fucking insane." 

"I know!" 

.. 

"Thank you for coming to collect me!" Craig beamed, as he rather wearily got into the car after a long day of work. 

Craig had been doing even better, especially now that him and Jonathan were on better terms. They texted often, and Craig was so glad that his Jonno was back in his life again - even if it was playing a role that he didn't want him to play. He wanted Jonathan to be his boyfriend, not just a friend, but he knew that he had to be satisfied with that if he wanted to keep the gardener in his life at all. 

"You're welcome! How was your day?" Bruno asked, as Craig fastened his seatbelt. 

"Good, thank you! Exhausting, but a lot of fun," replied Craig, as they began to drive home. "How was your day?" 

"Well, there's actually something that I want to ask you," Bruno decided to just come out with it, knowing that the worst thing that Craig could say was no. 

"Go ahead," Craig said rather cheerily. 

"Well - earlier on, I went to a rescue centre," Bruno explained, "and there was a dog there that was going to be put down if no one rescued it. And well - I couldn't just stand there and watch it not get adopted and so… I took it in. Now I know that you don't like spontaneity, and that's why I came to pick you up to tell you so that you would hear it from me but if you really don't want to keep it then I have a friend who…" 

"Bruno, slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying," Craig laughed, and Bruno breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Look - this isn't exactly the time that I would have chosen to adopt a dog. But… There's no way I'm going to let you give it away, now that you've adopted it, so you don't have to ask your friend to adopt it for us. We can keep it." 

"Thank you so much!" Bruno beamed at him. 

"No, thank you for telling me rather than springing it on me at home. I really do appreciate that a lot, my friend." 

"You're welcome," replied Bruno, with a smile on his face. "Getting a dog is a big thing and we all have to be on board, don't we?" 

"Jess will be so excited when we tell her! I'm so excited for her to come home from Carmine's now." 

"I think that we shouldn't tell her! Just let her come home to find it." 

"Her reaction will be the sweetest," Craig said dreamily - he could see it already. "God, I miss her so much already. Is that normal?" 

"Well, I've never been a father and I don't know if I ever will be now.. I'm not sure what Jason wants to do," Bruno replied, "but I would say it is, yes!" 

He went quiet for a moment, before speaking again. 

"Look, Craig… I'm not great with words, I'm really not. You know that well. But… I just wanted to say... you really are the most amazing dad to that little girl. You and Jonathan both are. You know - the first time I met you, all those years ago, you weren't exactly someone I expected to be a father… you just didn't seem the type to me." 

Craig laughed out loud.

"I'll tell you when my mind changed. It was… remember how we met Darcey for the first time in 2009?" 

"Well, I met her before that, but yes." 

"Well, remember she brought her two daughters to the studio one day? I remember just watching you with them and thinking - I could actually see this man as a dad one day. And now… you're a dad to a beautiful little girl, and sometimes when I watch you together I just think… wow, he's doing the most amazing job. Seriously, you make an amazing dad. Jess is extremely lucky to have you." 

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far, Bruno," chuckled Craig, "but the fact that you think that means so much more to me than you'll ever know. Thank you so much. And I'll tell you what… you're a pretty damn amazing uncle to her as well. So is Jason."   
  
"Amazing?! Huh. I literally shouted at her on her first full day living with us because she questioned me about Los Angeles," Bruno snorted. He still felt guilty about that to this day- and would never forget what Craig shouted at him. "But thank you." 

"We all make mistakes," Craig replied, as they pulled into the driveway. "That's something I've learnt over the last few weeks, most definitely. And hey, Jess still adores you! She absolutely loved going out with you and Jason the other week." 

Opening the door of the car, he got out into the warm evening. 

"Right then! Let's go in and meet the new addition to our family!" 

.. 

"Did you have a good time, sweetie?" Jason asked his niece as they drove home from the Santorinis the next day. 

Jess nodded - she had had an amazing sleepover with her friend. They had played some games and watched the TV, and Gino had cooked them pasta for dinner, which Jess had been so happy about. 

"Yes thank you, Uncle Jason! I had an amazing time." 

"Glad to hear it! Maybe one day, we'll arrange for Carmine to come over to ours," Jason replied. "There's definitely enough room at our place." 

"That would be great! Uncle Jason - I'm really looking forward to tonight." 

"I am too, sweetie! It's going to be great fun," Jason beamed at her. 

"Do you think Adelina will like me?" Jess asked suddenly. "Even though she's eight years older than me?" 

"Of course she will! She's super excited to meet you. And in actual fact, you are very similar people- even though you're eight years apart." 

"Are we? In what ways?" 

"She's very shy and quiet like you are, but when you get to know her she's chatty and loads of fun. She loves writing just like you, and singing and acting. She's very good at English, and is a very academic student. And she's very family oriented- just like you are." 

"I can't wait to meet her," smiled Jess. "Tonight is going to be lots of fun." 

"It is! Now come on, let's get home and get ready to go out." 

It was a short drive home, and Jason was practically buzzing as they pulled up in the driveway. As he and Bruno had hoped, Craig fell in love with the dog the second that he laid eyes on it, and he was beyond excited for Jess's reaction to the new addition to their family. 

Helping her out of the car, as she still had her cast on (though she was getting it removed next week), he smiled "right, before you do anything else, go into the living room. We have a surprise for you." 

"A surprise? But it's not my birthday," Jess laughed. 

"You'll see," winked Jason, mysteriously. "Now, go on in! I'll be right behind you." 

Making her way into the living room, Jess was rather stunned to see her uncle Bruno and her dad sat there with huge grins on their faces. 

"What are you so happy about?" 

"There's a little something in the box over there," Bruno gestured to the large wrapped box that Craig had just a couple minutes ago put the dog in. "It's for you." 

Jason sat down next to his boyfriend, beginning to film on his phone, so excited for her reaction. 

Jess began to unwrap the box, and before long, all the wrapping paper was off. As she opened the cardboard box, she shrieked with delight as a puppy jumped up at her, beginning to cry with tears of pure happiness. 

"Surprise!" the three men cried, laughing. 

"Are you happy?" Craig laughed, getting down next to her. 

"Thank you so much!" Jess wept, gently lifting the puppy out of the box and holding it close to her. "Thank you!" 

"It's Uncle Bruno you need to thank," Craig told her, "he was the one that adopted him." 

"Thank you so much, Uncle Bruno!" Jess cried, putting down the puppy and running over to her uncle and hugging him tightly. "Thank you! I love you!" 

"Awww, you're welcome, my darling," Bruno laughed, hugging her close. "I love you too." 

"What's his name? Wait… is it a boy or a girl?" 

"It's a boy. He's six months old," replied Bruno, "and as for his name… I chose that one myself." 

"What is it?!" 

"Well, I thought long and hard. And I originally wanted to call it Jason-" 

"Bruno, we are not calling it Jason. I love Jason a lot, and he is one of my best friends, but I am not allowing us to have a dog called Jason." 

Jess laughed.

"And so, as not everybody was on board with the idea… I decided on a different name. I'll give you a clue, Jess - what was the name of the group dance that I sang in at the live tour?" 

Jess thought about it for a moment, then cried "Americano! Am I right?" 

"Right first time!" Bruno cheered. "He's called Americano." 

"That's a perfect name," Jess beamed, laughing as the puppy jumped up at her and licked her face. "Americano. Hey, he's an adopted dog, and I'm an adopted human!" 

"That's right!" Craig nodded, tears shining in his eyes. 

He couldn't quite cope sometimes with the way that Jess phrased certain things. 

"Daddy, please can I ring Dad and tell him that I got a dog?" 

"Of course you can, my darling!" Craig nodded. "You go and ring him." 

And as Jess ran out the room to call Jonathan, Craig said to his friends "I think we made her really happy, don't you?" 

.. 

"Jessica! It's almost time to go!" Jason called up the stairs, all dressed and ready for an evening at the theatre watching one of his favourite musicals. "You ready?" 

"Yes! Sorry, Uncle Jason, Daddy was just doing me some make up," Jess called, coming down the stairs all ready for the night in a red dress with cherries patterning it. 

"Nothing too much- just a little bit of lipstick - because she really doesn't need it," Craig explained, as he followed her down the stairs. 

"You look gorgeous, sweetie! Why don't you go and get in the car - I'll just get my stuff?" Jason suggested, giving her a hug. 

"Okay. Bye bye, Daddy! See you tomorrow," Jess smiled at her dad, who was also dressed and ready to go out. He was meeting Gavin for dinner tonight, in town. It was something he really didn't want to do after the way Gavin had been lately, but he was too polite to decline the invitation. "I love you." 

"I love you too, my gorgeous baby girl. Be good for Uncle Jason, okay?" 

"I will!" Jess nodded before saying goodbye to Americano and heading outside to the car. 

"Have a great evening, mate," Jason said to Craig before giving him a hug. "I mean - as great an evening as you can have with that miserable guy." 

Jason liked Gavin no more than anybody else in the house did - especially after hearing the insults Gavin threw at Craig and Jess (two of his favourite people). 

"I'll try," laughed Craig. "You have an amazing evening too, and look after Jess for me." 

"Always," Jason nodded, before leaving the room and heading outside to the car, where Jess was waiting, her scrapbook on her lap. She was trying to finish a page that she had started earlier. She hadn't finished it, because she had had to start getting ready before she could complete it. 

"What's that you're writing about, sweetie?" he asked, as they began the 25 minute drive to collect Adelina. 

"I'm writing about Americano," The little girl replied happily. "It says- Today I came home from my friend Carmine's house to find that Uncle Bruno has adopted a dog! I'm so happy, because I've always wanted a dog and now we have one! He is called Americano, because of the group dance that Uncle Bruno sang in at the live tour. I think that's a great name!"

She became solemn again, before saying, "Uncle Jason - thank you so much. I really am so happy." 

"I'm so glad that you're happy, sweetie," Jason beamed at her in the rear view mirror. "And that paragraph is so sweet." 

Her happiness meant the world to him. 

"As I wrote, I always wanted a dog, and now I've got one!" she squeaked happily, beginning to colour in the picture of the dog she had drawn. "I'm so happy." 

Jason couldn't help but smile at how cute she was, and the smile didn't leave his face all the time they were driving. 

Half an hour later, due to traffic on the highway, they pulled up at the house where Adelina lived and waited for her to come out. 

A few moments later, the front door opened and out came a petite, brown haired girl, wearing a black top and checked skirt. 

Jason immediately got out of the car to greet her, and they hugged. It had been a fair few months since they last saw each other. 

After talking for a few moments, they got into the car, Adelina into the back and Jason behind the wheel. 

"Jessica, this is Adelina, my goddaughter" Jason introduced the two girls, "Adelina, this is Jessica, my niece." 

"Hey there!" Adelina beamed, leaning over and giving Jess a hug. "It's so lovely to meet you! Jason's told me a lot about you." 

"Hello," Jess said shyly. "I've heard a lot about you too!" 

"What have you been telling her, Jason..?" Adelina laughed. "I hope only good things." 

"Oh, I told her about the time that you fell over during your ballet recital, and the time that you…" Jason burst out laughing as he saw his God daughter's face. "I'm joking!" 

"What happened?" Jess asked, lifting her head. 

"Don't tell her, Jason, please," begged Adelina. "It's one of the most embarrassing moments of my life and put me off performing for four years." 

"Fine, I won't tell her," Jason teased. "For now." 

"Never tell her!" Adelina cried, before turning to Jess. "Hey, what's that you're doing?" 

"I'm writing in my scrapbook," Jess explained, shyly showing her the page she was working on. "I write about special and exciting things that happen to me, so I'll always remember them. Like, on this page, I wrote about my new dog, Americano." 

"Jason… Since when did you have a dog?!" 

"Only since yesterday - Bruno adopted him. Jessica was at her friend's house last night, so she only met him today," Jason replied. "He's called Americano - as you can probably work out, Bruno named it." 

"Great name. You're so good at drawing," Adelina complimented the younger girl. "I wish I could draw." 

"I'm not that good, but thank you!" Jess's face broke into a smile. "Would you like to see my scrapbook?" 

"I'd love to!" 

So Jess and Adelina spent the remainder of the journey to the restaurant where they were going to eat before the show started looking through Jess's scrapbook. Her initial shyness faded away soon enough, and they had a lovely conversation when Adelina revealed that she had visited Australia a few summers ago with her family. 

"Right then, come on you two! Let's go and eat," Jason said, turning round in his seat as he parked the car in the carpark. 

.. 

"Good evening, Craig." 

"Good evening, Gavin," Craig said through gritted teeth. "Shall we go inside?" 

"You can," Gavin replied. 

"What do you-" 

"I'm not coming. Wouldn't want to interrupt your date." 

"Date? What on earth do you mean?" Craig was genuinely confused. "Could you please explain to me what is going on here?!" 

"Oh, did I fail to mention! There's a guy waiting in there for you- he can't wait to meet you," Gavin replied with a grin. "His name's Hunter - he broke up from his wife a few years ago and hasn't had a serious relationship since. I think you'll like it." 

"Gavin," Craig choked out, trying to keep his composure, "I don't want to date anyone else. I want Jonathan." 

"You can't let him down now! And you can't keep pinning all your hopes on Jonathan ever wanting to get back with you - because I highly doubt he will. So go on in there and do your best to get on with Hunter." 

Craig wanted nothing more than to go home, but he knew that he couldn't let the man down, even if he had no intentions of seeing him again. So, rather droopy, he nodded, "okay, I will… enjoy your evening." 

And with that, he headed into the restaurant in search of the guy he had been set up with - pinning a huge fake smile on his face. 

Almost immediately he spotted a blonde haired, muscular guy sitting in the corner, with an expectant smile on his face. Approaching him, he shook his hand, introducing himself " hello, I'm Craig. Lovely to meet you." 

"Hi, I'm Hunter," the man replied in a rich American accent. "It's lovely to meet you too. Why don't you sit down and we can order some drinks?" 

"Uhhhh.. yeah, that would be just lovely," replied Craig, with as much excitement as he could muster. 

.. 

My Fair Lady turned out to be incredible, and Jason found, similarly with Cats, so many memories of his time performing in the musical flooding back to him. All the fun that he had had playing Henry Higgins came back to him, and a huge grin was spread across his face the entire show. 

Jess and Adelina, who had really bonded over dinner, greatly enjoyed it too. Jess had never seen the movie or the show before, but she had heard some of the songs before thanks to Jason, and mouthed along to some of the songs as discreetly as she could, which made Jason smile. 

At the interval, which began straight after Eliza walked out on Higgins, Jess turned excitedly to Jason. 

"I'm loving this!" she cried, as some people got up to use the bathroom or stretch before the second half. 

"See, I knew you would!" Jason laughed, giving her a hug. "So glad to hear it, sweetie. What are you thinking, Adelina?" 

"Amazing so far. The actress playing Eliza is just incredible," replied Adelina, who had just come back from a trip to the bathroom. 

"She really is! She's very talented indeed," Jason agreed. 

The second half of the show began about fifteen minutes later, and it was, in all their opinions, even better than the first half. It seemed such a short time later that the show was ending, the final lines of the show being spoken.

"Eliza… where the devil are my slippers?" 

As all of the cast came out on stage to take their individual bows, Jason, Jess and Adelina got to their feet and began clapping and cheering loudly. There was a standing ovation for all the actors, especially for the actors that played Eliza Doolittle and Henry Higgins, as they had been truly outstanding that performance. 

"I really enjoyed that, uncle Jason," Jess said a few minutes after as they began to make their way out of the theatre. "Thank you for bringing me." 

"You're more than welcome, sweetie! I'm so glad you enjoyed it," Jason nodded at her. "We'll definitely have to do another theatre trip together this summer- we'll have to see what's on." 

"There's a production of In The Heights soon," Adelina replied, as they finally exited the theatre, referring to the Lin Manuel-Miranda production. "Please can we go and see that?" 

"Of course we can! That can be our next one," Jason laughed. "Anything else you want to go and see - let me know and I'll try and book tickets. I just love going to the theatre with my favourite people." 

.. 

Safe to say, Craig's date with Hunter had not gone well at all. 

Hunter was a nice guy, he really was. He was intelligent, very kind and a real gentleman, but he wasn't Craig's type in the slightest. And Craig just wasn't interested in having a relationship with this man in the first place - there was only one man on this planet that he wanted to date, and that man wasn't Hunter Jackson. 

Jonathan, on the other hand, had agreed to go out for dinner with James that night. James had been a big support the last few weeks as he had been trying to heal from his heartbreak over Craig, and after not seeing each other in a fortnight, they had decided to grab some dinner together. 

As they entered the restaurant, Jonathan thought that he saw Craig sitting with a man in the corner, but he quickly talked himself out of it, telling himself that there were many tall men with dark hair around. 

It was as he was ordering bruschetta for his starter that Jonathan saw the man get up and hug the guy. 

And in a rather loud voice, he said "thank you for a lovely evening darling! It's been a great time." 

It was at that moment that Jonathan realised that Craig was indeed there. 

It was at that moment that Jonathan realised that Craig was on a date with another man. 

And it was at that moment that Jonathan's hopes and heart shattered once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This has definitely been one of my favourites to write - My Fair Lady is one of my favourite musicals of all time and I've loved writing about it. 
> 
> What did you think of the dog and its name? 
> 
> I'm so sorryyyy for the ending, I really am 😭
> 
> Next chapter will be very dramatic and not as fluffy as this one, but there will still be some fluff 😭it should only take a few days. I'll see you there! 👋


	48. one last shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, in its entirety, was 14,000 words. So I ended up cutting it. This part is still really long, but do stick with it, because I'm very proud of it! 
> 
> Enjoy!!! X)

"Jason?"

Jason, who was scribbling song lyrics in a notebook, looked up to see Craig standing in the doorway. 

“Could I speak to you, please?” Craig asked, and the look on his face told Jason that it was an urgent matter. “I’m a little bit worried about something.” 

“Of course you can! You know you can always come to me if you have a problem,” Jason replied, patting the place next to him on the sofa. “Bruno's collecting Jessica from school and then they're going to do some shopping for my birthday apparently, so it's just me here.” 

“It's Jonno,” Craig said heavily, sitting down on the sofa. “I’m worried.” 

“What's happened? Tell me what’s going on,” Jason encouraged him. 

"He's been ignoring my messages for three days. Some days, he'll see it almost instantly, and some days, it will take him hours and hours, but he always leaves me on read, no matter what. I'm starting to wonder if maybe I've done something to upset him… especially as he's been active a lot on all his social media." 

"Awww, I'm sure you haven't done anything wrong," Jason replied immediately, patting his shoulder. "I'm sure it's not you. Hey, you're not working this evening, are you?" 

Craig shook his head. 

"Well then, why don't you go and pay him a visit?" Jason suggested. "I'm sure it's nothing you've done. Hey, did you tell him about the trial?" 

Craig shook his head once again. 

Jonathan ignoring him asides, this week had been awful for all members of the household. At 9am on Monday morning, just as they had waved Jess off to school, the police had arrived, and told them that the date of the trial against Jess's attackers was scheduled for the 27th July. 

It transpired that Damon, the man who had attacked Jess, was a previous offender - who just never had been caught. He, along with his partner Matthew, would be facing quite a bit of jail time - Damon because he was the actual offender, and Matthew because he had been his accomplice and hidden the evidence of previous crimes. 

Craig was heartbroken to hear this, because he actually knew Damon once upon a time - and the last few days had been so difficult for all of them, especially him and Jess. But he hadn't told Jonathan yet - every time he had tried to Jonathan had blanked him. So it couldn't be that.

"Well then, it must be something in his own personal life," Jason replied diplomatically. "Maybe you going round there will actually cheer him up." 

"I guess it might do." Craig pulled on his coat. "Okay, I'll head down there now. See you later, Aussie." 

"See you later, Craig." 

.. 

After what seemed like days later, but was less than three hours in reality, Craig arrived at Jonathan's house. 

A few moments later, the door was opened by Jonathan himself, who had red eyes, uncombed hair, and was still dressed in his pyjamas even though it was three in the afternoon. He did not look happy at all when he saw that it was Craig- a completely different reaction to the one he had had when he was drunk and at scones the day after. 

"What are you doing here?" he said in a rather blunt tone. 

"Can I come in, please?" Craig asked, rather timidly. 

Jonathan sighed, before nodding and stepping aside to let the Australian in. Craig was the last person he wanted in the house right now, but he didn't feel as though he could just turn him away. 

"I need to speak to you," Craig said, softly. "Could we go somewhere private?" 

"My parents are out and obviously Jess isn't here, so you can say your piece anywhere you like," replied Jonathan, folding his arms. "So, what's up?" 

"Are you okay?" Craig asked, placing a hand on Jonathan's shoulder. "Because… you've been ignoring messages from me for days, and I can see now you've been crying and… what's up?" 

"Funny you should ask that," Jonathan snorted derisively, shaking Craig off. "Oh yes, it is so fucking funny that you should ask that - when you know too damn well that you're the reason behind it!" 

"Jonathan, what are you talking about?" Craig simply couldn't understand why his friend was having this reaction to him. "What have I done?" 

"Oh, don't try and act like you don't know what happened," Jonathan practically snarled. "Maybe instead of leading me on, acting like you liked me… maybe you should have just come clean and admitted to me that there was another man in your life?!" 

"What are you talking about..?" 

The only thing that Craig could think Jonathan was referring to was that date that he was tricked into going on with Hunter, a few days ago. Which was around the time that Jonathan began to ignore his messages… but how could he know about that?! Craig hadn't publicised it, in fact he hadn't said anything to anybody apart from his family, and the paparazzi most certainly hadn't caught them… 

"I saw you on Saturday night, all over another man. I was in the same restaurant as you! You called him darling and hugged him and I know for a fact that he isn't a friend of yours! So come on, Craig, be big enough to admit that you've moved on!” 

“Jonno, I haven't... I..” Craig could barely breathe. 

“Oh, so you’re not going to be honest with me? How much respect do you really have for me, Craig? If you had any form of respect for me you would just admit that you have a new lover! I know what I saw, now just be honest with me!” 

“Jonno, I was forced to go on that date by Gavin! He tricked me – he said that us two were going for dinner together and then he left me and I had to go on a date with that guy! I have no romantic feelings at all for him-" 

“Oh yeah, it certainly looked that way...” 

“Jonno, I promise, there is only one man I love and that’s you!” 

“Well, if that's really true..” Jonathan took hold of Craig’s arm and dragged him towards the door, “then why can't you just be honest with me?” 

“I am being honest with you, Jonno... please, please believe me!” 

“First of all, don't call me Jonno. I’m not your Jonno anymore. If you can't even be big enough to tell me the truth about what happened – then I'm not sure I want you in my life anymore.” 

“Jonno, please!” 

“Don't fucking call me Jonno! Now, go home. I don't want to see you ever again.” 

And with that, he slammed the door, beginning to sob as soon as it was shut. 

After crying and banging on the door for another five minutes, a distraught Craig headed back to the car to begin the journey home to Hampshire. 

.. 

“What present do you think uncle Jason would like, Uncle Bruno?" 

Bruno had picked Jess up from school, and they were now looking round the shops, getting things for the party they were holding for Jason on Friday night, just two nights away now. They were having a great time together - Bruno was greatly enjoying spending some quality time with his niece. Jess was a bit nervous by all the people however, and stayed close to her uncle the whole time. 

"I know he'd be grateful for anything, my darling," Bruno replied, squeezing her hand gently. "What was it you got him for Christmas again?" 

"A book about yoga," answered Jess immediately. "I've made him a special card - but I'm not sure what else to get him." 

Suddenly, she gasped as she saw something in a window. 

"Uncle Bruno, didn't Uncle Jason once perform in Little Shop of Horrors?" 

"Yes, he did!" Bruno turned his head and saw what Jess was seeing - a tshirt with Don't Feed the Plants" on it and a photo of Audrey II. "Do you want to get that shirt for him?" 

"Yes please," Jess nodded. "I think he'll really like it!" 

"I think he will too," Bruno smiled, as the two of them entered the shop. "I think you've made a great purchase, young Jess." 

"What have you got uncle Jason?" Jess questioned, as she took the t-shirt off the rack, checking the size. 

"Well, actually, your dad stole my original idea," Bruno chuckled. 

"What was that?" 

"I was going to make a huge collage of all the musicals he's been in, all thirty six of them, but Craig beat me to it," laughed Bruno, "so, I've got him two presents. You're not to tell him though, you hear me?" 

"I promise I won't say anything, uncle Bruno," Jess promised fervently. 

"Good girl. Okay, so one of my presents for him is that I've paid for his family to come over for a week's holiday and surprise him," Bruno replied. "I've had that arranged since Australia. I just think it's unfair that, like with your dad, he only gets to see his family once a year, and I want them to all be there on his birthday." 

"That's such a lovely idea, Uncle Bruno," Jess beamed. 

"And my second present is a - well, what I really wanted to do was ask him to be my husband, but even I know it's a bit too soon. I know I'll always want to be with Jason, but we've only officially been together since just before Benidorm, and it's a bit too soon to be thinking about that. So instead, I decided on buying him tickets for him and I to go away next weekend and see a Broadway show together." 

"That sounds great!" Jess nodded, as they went up to the counter to pay for the shirt. "Uncle Bruno, would it be okay if we went to Build a Bear Workshop after this?" 

"Why do you want to go there?" the Italian chuckled, as he handed over the money and Jess paid for the shirt. 

"And can I borrow your phone when we get out of here, please?" Jess asked, not answering her uncle's question. 

"Jessica, will you please explain to me what exactly you're planning?" 

"You'll see! Come on, Uncle Bruno! We need to go to the third floor!" 

.. 

As Jason finished editing the section of his one man show that he had been working on for three hours now, he heard the car pull up. Knowing that it would either be Bruno and Jess or Craig, he stood up to welcome whoever it was. 

The second that he saw Craig's tear stained face, he knew that something was wrong. 

"Craig? What's happened?" he called, running outside to greet him. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Craig shouted, everything he had learned about controlling his anger and emotions with Grant going out the window. 

"Hey, hey, calm down," soothed Jason, placing his hands on his shoulders. "What's happened? Did something terrible happen to Jonathan?" 

"NO! HE'S ONLY GONE AND TOLD ME HE NEVER FUCKING WANTS TO SEE ME AGAIN AND BLOCKED ME ON ALL SOCIAL MEDIA! NOW MOVE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

"Craig-" 

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND PLAIN FUCKING ENGLISH?! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY AND DON'T TALK TO ME!" Craig screamed, before roughly pushing past his fellow Australian and heading upstairs to his bedroom to cry. 

Jason didn't go after him, knowing that right now, trying to reason with him wasn't going to work. Instead, he walked towards the driveway, where Bruno and Jess were just arriving home. 

"Hey guys, did you have a nice time?" he asked, hugging Jess. "Hello, sweetie. How was school?" 

"We got everything we wanted to get! And school was great, thank you! Today as part of our project work we got to taste different types of pizzas!" Jess cried, as she hugged her uncle back. 

"Suddenly, I want to go back to school," Bruno laughed, getting the stuff out the boot, which mercifully was all in bags. 

"Uncle Jason… could you please help me with my maths homework?" Jess asked, as they walked up to the house. 

"What type of maths is it? Maths was never my best subject," Jason chuckled, thinking back to how exasperated his teacher had become with him in maths lessons when he was younger. 

"I have a times-tables test tomorrow," replied Jess, "and I really want to do well so that Dad will be proud of me. He's really helped me a lot with maths." 

"Well, you're in luck, because I'm actually pretty good at times-tables," laughed Jason, taking hold of Jess's hand. "By the way, Jessica, your dad's not very well, so we're going to leave him to it tonight, okay?" 

He gave a glance at Bruno, who nodded. He understood. 

"Okay," Jess replied, looking rather concerned. "Is Daddy okay?" 

"He'll be fine, sweetie, don't worry about it. He's just had a rough day and needs some time alone," Jason answered calmly. "Right, let's go up to your bedroom. We have maths to learn!" 

.. 

If there was one night that Craig didn't want to be dealing with Jess in the middle of the night, it was that night. He just wanted to be left alone, wanted to sleep off what had happened - and process alone the fact that Jonathan no longer wanted anything to do with him. 

So naturally, that night had to be a night when Jess was almost constantly crying and screaming, unable to sleep properly. 

At around 1am, Craig lost it, not able to bear listening to her crying anymore. Storming into her bedroom with no control over himself, he screamed, "OH MY GOD, CAN'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE?! IT'S 1 IN THE MORNING, JUST SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP LIKE ANY NORMAL GIRL YOUR AGE!" 

Jason had fallen asleep downstairs and therefore hadn't heard Jess crying, but Craig screaming at her immediately woke him up. 

Racing up the stairs, he said in a calm, collected voice to his friend, "Craig, go back into your room. I'll deal with her." 

"Good! Tell her to shut up. I'm actually sick of listening to her crying half the night, it's pathetic," snapped Craig, before storming back into his bedroom and slamming the door. 

As soon as Craig had retreated into his own room, Jason, who had been joined by Bruno, went into Jess 's bedroom and sat down on the bed with her. Cuddling her close, he stroked his hand up and down her back, reassuring her that everything was okay and that she was safe, until she was calm again. 

"Try and get some sleep, okay, sweetie? You need it," Jason said to her in a soothing tone. 

"If you need us again, just call," Bruno chimed in, gently tucking her up in bed once again, as her sheets had gotten a bit tangled up. 

Thirty minutes later, Jess was fast asleep, hugging her teddy bear. Jason and Bruno waited till she was properly asleep before kissing her gently and making their way out of the room quietly. 

"Right, you go back to bed, mi amor. I'll look after Craig," Jason said softly. "You need your sleep." 

"I can go if you like?" 

"No, no, it's fine. You need your sleep," replied Jason. "Goodnight, mi amor. If Jess gets upset again tonight, I'll deal with her, okay?" 

"Okay. I don't want you to get no sleep though." 

"Bruno, I'm not needed at work till Monday now, so I can afford to sleep the whole of tomorrow if that's what I need to do. You go and get some sleep." Jason gave him a quick but loving hug before heading over to Craig's door and knocking gently. 

"Fuck off," was the response from behind it, but Jason opened the door and entered even so. 

Similarly to that night when Craig had hit rock bottom, he was cuddled up on the floor, head in his hands, crying heavily… beyond stressed. Jason immediately sat down next to him, and put his arms around him, not at all hurt when Craig jerked away from him. 

"Calm down," Jason said softly. 

"Calm down?! Are you fucking kidding me, Jason?! The only man I'll ever love has blocked me on everything and told me he never wants to see me again - and all you can say is calm down?!" 

"Craig, take a deep breath," Jason instructed him. "Remember what Grant taught you? Count to ten. Count all the way up to one hundred if you need to. You need to calm down - I know how upset you are but screaming and shouting at us all won't do anything to help the situation." 

Grant had also given them all strategies for how to deal with Craig if he got angry, and how to help him calm down. Jason had listened avidly, wanting nothing more than to help his friend, and now he was putting these into practice. 

"I just- just hate myself for what happened…"

"Hey, Craigy, why don't you explain to me what happened at Jonathan's? What was he actually upset over? Did he say?" 

"He… he saw me out on that date," replied Craig, breaking into fresh sobs. "He was at the same restaurant as me! He didn't let me explain… he thinks I love that Hunter when really I don't love him at all… the only man I love and ever will love is my Jonno and now he won't ever want to date me again…" 

"Oh, Craigy," sighed Jason, hugging his friend closer as he sobbed. "Look, I've not known Jonathan anywhere near as long as you've known him but I know for a fact that he doesn't really hate you right now. He loves you so fucking much, even if you deny it every time - it's obvious that you and Jessica are the most important things in his life. Listen to me, okay? He's just heartbroken - heartbroken because he's seen you out with another man." 

"He wouldn't even let me explain.. I tried to explain but he wouldn't listen to it or believe me," Craig sobbed. "This week has just been so horrible… what with the trial and now this and I just don't want to do the lessons with Grant anymore because that's it! That's fucking it, Jonathan's never going to fucking love me again. And I can't bear it." 

"He will love you again. He still does love you. I bet you 10 pounds that, right now, he's sitting up in bed replaying what he said to you over and over in his mind and regretting everything that he shouted at you in anger. And if I'm wrong… then my name isn't Jason Gardiner." 

"I just… I really thought I was getting somewhere and now I don't think we can come back from this," sobbed Craig. "And I just feel so shitty because I know it's all my fucking fault. What can I do now?" 

"Have you got anything to do tomorrow evening?" Jason asked, rubbing Craig's shoulders. 

"No… I'm free tomorrow apart from writing my book." 

"Well then, why don't you go back to Leicester tomorrow and have it out with him?" 

"Oh yeah, go all that way just so he can scream in my face and slam the door again," Craig responded with heavy sarcasm. "Fabulous idea, Jason. Look, don't waste any more of your time on me. Go and get into bed with your boyfriend - enjoy him because I fucking wish I'd appreciated being with mine a lot more when I had the chance!" 

"I'm not leaving you until I know that you're going to be okay," replied Jason jn a calm tone. "Jonathan won't stay angry for long, I know it! He's the least angry person I know. I bet he just got angry because it was the first time he had seen you since and the hurt was still fresh. So why don't you, after he finishes work tomorrow, go round there and have a more rational talk with him? I'm happy to collect Jessica from school - I'm not needed at work at all till Monday - and I can quite easily make her her dinner." 

"I'm really not sure, Jason…" 

"I'm not forcing you… but I think you might regret it if you don't." 

Craig thought about the Australian's words for a few moments, before nodding. "Okay, I'll go." 

"Good on you, Craigy!" Jason gave him a hug. "I promise you, it'll all go fine." 

They hugged for a few minutes before Craig whispered, "Jason…?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm sorry… I really lost my temper tonight and I'm so sorry! All this work with Grant has gone to nothing." 

"Hey, don't talk like that! You've come on in leaps and bounds since you started those sessions. We're all so proud of you… you're doing so well. It's okay to relapse sometimes or forget everything - you've had a long and emotional day and it's only natural you would struggle to control the strong emotions you're having. You just need to pick yourself up and try even harder again tomorrow." 

"I feel so awful for shouting at Jess," Craig whispered, and all at once fresh tears flooded his eyes. "She can't help it… I just get so frustrated sometimes because I just can't help her and it does still sometimes make me feel like I'm failing as a dad…" 

"You're not, you're really not. Hey, I get it's frustrating. You know what? I find it hard too. She's my little niece and I just want the best for her and seeing her so upset hurts me a lot. It hurts Bruno too… it's hard to see her struggling so much. But I'll tell you what - you're such an incredible dad to her." 

"You really think so?" 

"Of course I do! Hey, do you remember when we went to Jonathan Ross's party and Jessica got upset because she was scared of the paparazzi?" 

Craig nodded. 

"I remember watching you and Jonathan trying to comfort her and reassure her that she was okay, and thinking what amazing dads she had in you. She's lucky to have you - and even though she may get upset sometimes and struggle, it doesn't make you a bad dad. None of this is your fault, and none of it is Jess's either. The only person who is at fault here is that person who attacked her." 

With that, Jason pulled his friend even closer, glad that he had calmed down a bit more now and was going to see Jonathan tomorrow.

… 

Craig's heart beat even faster in his chest as he walked up to the door of Jonathan's home once again. He hoped fervently that Jonathan wouldn't shout at him again, that he really had calmed down like Jason seemed to be so sure he would. There was no way that he could deal with being shouted at by the man he loved so much a second time. 

To his dismay, Sally was the one who opened the door. And she did not look pleased. 

"Is Jonathan home?" Craig asked in a little voice, suddenly feeling even more nervous. 

"I'm not entirely sure what brings you here, Craig, but no, he's just gone out," Sally replied coolly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have things to do. Goodbye." 

And with that, the door was shut in his face. 

Taking one last look at the home where he had eaten scones as the happiest man alive a short time ago, Craig began sadly retreating back down the path, cursing himself for even thinking that it would work out. 

.. 

"Happy birthday to you   
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Jason   
Happy birthday to you!" 

Everyone stood up and serenaded Jason as he entered the house. 

Laughing, feeling so happy, his eyes scanned the room, looking around at everyone who had attended. Craig was standing with Darcey, who was looking radiant in a dark green dress. Jess was with Adelina, and it made Jason smile to see just how much the older girl cared for the younger - he had known from the second that he suggested taking Jess to the theatre with Adelina that the two girls would get on well together despite their age gap. Adelina's parents, who were some of Jason's closest friends, stood together as well, singing along with everybody else. And then there was Bruno- his wonderful boyfriend - who, in a very Bruno way, was standing on a table in the centre of the room in an eye-catching red-sequined jacket, leading the singing. 

"Wow… I don't really know what to say," Jason said into the microphone, as it was thrust into his hands by Bruno. "Um… thank you so much! Thank you all for arranging this amazing party!" 

"Shall we do the presents?" Bruno suggested, and everyone cheered their approval. "Okay. Jason, my love, I'll give you my present last, because it's very special and will be well worth the waiting for!" 

"Can I please give Uncle Jason my presents first?" Jess begged, holding up the presents that she had carefully wrapped last night. "And my card?" 

"Of course you can, my darling! Jason, my love, we need you to sit on your throne!" Bruno gesticulated wildly at the huge "throne" that he had bought for the occasion. 

"I should have known that you'd go full-out when I said you could plan my birthday party," Jason teased playfully, sitting down on the throne, everybody crowding around him. 

"Happy birthday, Uncle Jason! I hope you like what I got you," Jess beamed, hanging her uncle the things from her. 

"She chose these all herself, by the way!" Bruno told everyone, as Jason began to gently open the envelope containing the card Jess had made herself. 

As he pulled out the card, tears filled his eyes. The front was so colourful, with "Happy Birthday Uncle Jason!" in bubble writing, coloured in with felt pens all the different colours of the rainbow. In the middle, Jess had stuck a photo of the two of them together, which had been taken at the theme park. Jess was sitting on Jason's shoulders, and the two of them were grinning widely at the camera, so happy. Inside the card were three more pictures - one taken in Australia, one taken when they went to see My Fair Lady, and the one that Jason had snapped when they went to the cinema for the first time together - and a message that made Jason's tears threaten to spill over. 

"Dear Uncle Jason," it read, "happy birthday!! Thank you for being, in my opinion, the best uncle in the whole wide world. I hope you have an amazing day! Thank you as well for all you do for me - for all the times that we go to the theatre together, for the days out we have, and for looking after me when I'm sad. I love you so much and I hope you have an amazing birthday and party. Lots of love, Jessica xxx" 

"Oh, so I'm only the second best uncle in the whole world?" Bruno cried, pretending to look very hurt. 

"No! You and Uncle Jason are both the best uncles in the world," Jess quickly corrected. 

"Stop teasing her, Bruno. Awww, Jessica, thank you so much! This is absolutely beautiful," Jason exclaimed. "Shall I open the presents now?" 

"You're welcome! And yes," Jess nodded, as Jason began to tear the wrapping paper off the first of the two presents. "I hope you like them!" 

Jason unwrapped the T-Shirt first, and began to laugh as he saw what was on it, breaking into the chorus of the finale from Little Shop Of Horrors. Then he unwrapped the teddy that Jess had chosen in Build a Bear Workshop - a light brown teddy wearing an Australia cap and T-shirt, his head slightly cocked to one side. 

"You need to press its tummy!" Jess told him, almost bouncing up and down with excitement. 

Jason obeyed her orders, applying a light pressure to the bear's tummy. 

"The greatest magicians have something to learn   
From Mister Mistoffelees' conjuring turn   
And we all say   
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever?   
A cat so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees?" 

Jess's voice came out of the bear, and upon hearing it, Jason's tears spilled. 

"Don't you like it, Uncle Jason?" Jess asked, softly. "I'm sorry... I know my singing voice isn't very good…" 

"No, Jessica! I'm crying because this is honestly the most thoughtful thing I've ever been given," Jason responded, tears trickling down his face. "Come here, you." 

Jess beamed, climbing onto her uncle's lap and giving him a huge cuddle. 

"Well…" said Adelina a few moments later, interrupting them, "I highly doubt that what I've got you will beat what Jess just gave you, Jason, but a very happy birthday from me." 

Jason slowly but surely got through everybody's presents and was so touched by the turnout. He marvelled over Craig's present, admiring just how thoughtful his fellow Australian could be with gifts. He was immensely touched by the present that Adelina gave him - a guide to meditation, not unlike the book about yoga that Jess had got him for Christmas. But the present that overwhelmed him most was Bruno's. 

"So, mi amor, I was thinking long and hard about what to get someone as special as you are. And in the end, I decided on two things." 

Jess bounced excitedly, knowing what they were. 

"Firstly… open this," Bruno instructed him, and Jason tore open the white envelope that held the card that Bruno had written for him. 

"Dear Jason," it read, "in this huge world, there is one man that I adore beyond comprehension and know without a doubt I want to spend the rest of my life with. That man is you. Since we met, just under a year ago, you have changed my life in every possible way. This time last year, I never envisioned myself finding someone who loved me ever again, but well - by some twist of fate, I found you. 

And even though people may try to tear us down, being nasty about the age gap and the fact that we are a homosexual couple, I will never stop loving you, and I will never give up on you. And I genuinely cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. 

Lots of love, 

Bruno xxx" 

"Now, this is your first present," Bruno explained, handing him another white envelope as Jason hugged him, tears filling his eyes again. 

Jason tore open the second envelope and let out a cry of happiness. 

"You're taking me to Broadway?!" 

"Yes! 42nd Street is on the Broadway stage right now, and I know how much that musical means to you, so next weekend we're flying out there and spending the whole weekend there, just us two." 

"You are the best boyfriend in the whole world! And what's my second present?" 

"Now, this present isn't something I can actually give you. Like, I can't wrap it up in a box and present it to you. No pun intended! But, I know this is something that will mean a lot to you, and I'm beyond glad that I could arrange this." 

Everyone held their breath as they watched Jason's family - his mum, dad, brother, sister in law, and nephew - enter the room at the back. 

"Turn around!" 

"OH MY GOD!" 

As Jason saw his family standing there, he collapsed to his knees in shock, before running towards them and hugging them tightly. 

"How on earth did you…?" 

"This was all your wonderful boyfriend's idea," his mum revealed, "He was the one that arranged this all, when you were last over in Australia." 

"Bruno, I officially adore you," Jason cried, racing towards his boyfriend and kissing him passionately. "Now, who's up for a bit of karaoke?" 

Everyone cheered - except one person. 

Craig, who had drunk several glasses of Savvy B already to try and cheer himself up and get into the party mood, was standing at the very back of the room, looking extremely sad. He was beyond happy that Jason had received so many thoughtful presents and was so happy and had had his family come over all the way from Australia… he really was. But it hurt to see Bruno and Jason so happy together, especially after everything that had happened over the last few days with Jonathan. 

And as Bruno and Jason broke into song, singing "Mamma Mia, He's Italiano", Craig slipped out of the room and ran into the garden, and down to the special area of the garden that had meant so much to Craig and Jonathan a few weeks ago. When Jonathan was still at home and hadn't blocked him on social media. 

As Craig thumped down on the ground, sobbing, memories began to flood through his head. 

"Where's Craig gone now?" Bruno exclaimed, drinking the last of his drink. "For goodness sake, he's getting so angry at everything tonight!" 

"Well, maybe you inviting someone on holiday he doesn't like without giving any of us any warning whatsoever didn't help," Jonathan retorted. 

"Excuse me?! We all know what would have happened had I gone up to him and said Oh Craig, mind if Jason tags along on this weekend with us? Do you really think he would have said yes?" 

"He would still have been annoyed, but he wouldn't have acted like this," Jonathan replied, knowing that it was more the lack of warning that Jason was coming rather than Jason himself coming. "Look, I get why you did it, but it's kinda your fault that he reacted the way he did. And talking to him in a language he doesn't even know and you know very well he doesn't was a bit childish, wasn't it?" 

"Okay, maybe my actions were a bit childish. I'm just sick of Craig's terrible attitude towards Jason. I thought this would be the best way to get Jason along on this trip." 

"Bruno, in case you hadn't noticed, no one is particularly happy that you invited someone without even asking us first. I know you like being spontaneous, but you really should have asked before you pulled a stunt like this. You should have known that he would get angry like this. I think he deserves an apology, not only for being put on the spot like this, but also for you winding him up and making him angry like this." 

Craig, who was just walking back after calming himself down, felt tears well up in his eyes as he caught the end of the conversation. He had been so horrible to Jonathan once again, treated him like shit and got angry, and yet he continued to defend him and stand up for him. What a terrible partner he was. Jonathan didn't deserve him. He really did deserve someone better, someone who would never get angry or overreact or stress. 

His face crumpling, he headed for the bathroom, unable to deal with how sweet Jonathan was being after he had been so horrible.

More and more memories flooded through his head, like they had done a few weeks ago when he hit rock bottom, Craig started sobbing, regretting everything that he had done over the past few weeks, and wishing more than anything that he could go back to when they were happy and in love. 

"Daddy?!" 

Craig looked up between sobs to see his daughter standing there with an incredibly concerned expression. 

"What's the matter, Daddy?" Jess asked softly, sitting down next to him. "Do you want me to call uncle Jason?" 

"No, no, I'm fine," Craig shook his head, the last thing he wanted was for Jason to have his birthday ruined. 

"But you're not okay, Daddy, because you wouldn't be crying if you were okay. Hang on, I'll go get uncle Jason." 

And before Craig could protest again, his daughter had gone running over to the house again, to get her uncle. 

Running over to Jason, who was sitting with his parents, she gently tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Hello, sweetie! Jessica, these are my parents, Pamela and Keith- and my brother Jamie. Mum, Dad, Jamie, this is my gorgeous niece, Jessica." 

"Lovely to meet you, Jessica! It was a shame we didn't get to spend any time with you in Australia," remarked Pamela, reaching over and taking her hand. 

"It's lovely to meet you all too!" Jess smiled. "But Uncle Jason..." 

"Yes, sweetie?" 

"Daddy is crying outside. I think he might be upset over dad or something." 

"Whereabouts outside?" Jason questioned, getting to his feet rather anxiously. 

"By the swing." 

"Thank you for coming to tell me, sweetie. Why don't you sit here and talk to my family whilst I go and see what's up with him?" 

"Okay," Jess nodded, sitting down in the chair that Jason had been sitting in and beginning to engage in conversation with her uncle's family. 

Jason rushed outside, heading straight for Craig. He heard him before he saw him, in a little sobbing heap on the ground. As he neared, he realised that Craig was holding his phone close to his heart, a photo of him and Jonathan on the screen. 

Getting down next to him, he slipped his arm round him, holding him as he sobbed. 

"What's the matter, Craigy?" he asked, softly. 

"Don't bother about me. Go back to having fun with your friends and family - you don't need to listen to negative me," Craig sobbed. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, and I'm not leaving you whilst you're struggling so much," Jason replied calmly. "We've been though this before. Now, what's the matter?" 

"I just miss my Jonno so much, Jason. At parties we would always dance and get drunk and spend the night together - and tonight we can't and it's tearing me apart, it really is! And now I look back I realise that I was so mean to him at parties sometimes. At Halloween at Jonathan Ross's house I was grumpy when all he wanted to do was sing with me. Fucking hell, if he asked me to sing now, I'd say yes in a heartbeat and sing whatever he wanted to sing... you never know what you truly have until it's gone. And my God, if there was one way to bring Jonathan back and get him to forgive me I'd do it... I just don't know what to do, Jason, I'm being torn apart inside." 

"Craigy... I think you should go back to Leicester and try again tomorrow."

"What?! Are you actually kidding me?! Jason, he's made it pretty damn clear what he wants... and so have his parents..." 

"Craig... you don't know what Jonathan wants. He wasn't there the other day. I promise you, he won't be angry at you... if you go round there tomorrow and explain everything I'm sure that he will understand and listen to you calmly." 

"I'm really not sure..." 

"As I said before, Craig, it's entirely your decision. I just don't want you to look back on this and regret it." 

Craig thought about it long and hard for a few moments, then replied, "I'll go one last time. But if this one fails I really don't know what we can do." 

"I think you should go in tomorrow morning when you take Jess - I doubt Jonathan will be out then, seeing as he has his daughter coming round - and then just talk to him." 

"Okay, fine, I'll do it," replied Craig, rather fiercely. "Let's hope it works." 

"Good man," Jason said softly, hugging him tighter. "Look, the only reason I think you should do this, is I don't want to see you heartbroken any more, mate. It hurts me to see you unhappy- I really do care about you and always have done. And I just know that Jonathan really isn't angry at you." 

"I really hope he isn't, but how sure I am you're right, I'm not sure," answered Craig, wiping away the rest of his tears. "I'm sorry Jason... I've ruined your birthday." 

"You haven't, you really haven't," Jason reassured him, "this has been the best birthday of my life. You can't help feeling sad... everything's been a bit too much at the moment for you. Now with that sorted... fancy a dance?" 

"Okay. You're on!" 

And with that, Jason and Craig ran towards the house, Craig considerably happier than he had been a few moments ago, and willing to give his friendship with Jonathan one last shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading! I sincerely hope you're enjoying this ❤this chapter was incredibly emotional to write, but I promise it does get better. 
> 
> I'll see you all in the next chapter, which I'm super excited for! ❤


	49. rather be

The next morning, Craig found himself in the car with Jason and Jess, heading back down to Leicester. He wasn't sure at all that this idea would work out - after all, Sally had made her feelings pretty clear when Craig paid them a visit not forty eight hours ago. But Jason seemed sure that it would work, so he decided to just go along with it and hope for the best. 

Currently, Jason was singing his way through a whole CD of the greatest hits of ABBA, tapping his foot in time to the music. Craig couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic he was - driving in the car with Jason was always great fun - but it didn't do much to make him feel less nervous about what he had to do today. 

"Sing it with me, Jessica!" Jason cried, and his best friend and daughter harmonised for the chorus of one of his personal favourite ABBA songs. 

"You really are so talented, Jessica, it's amazing," Jason complimented his niece, as they arrived in Leicester, only 20 minutes of the journey left. 

"Do you really think so?" Jess asked, rather doubtful. 

"Of course I mean it!" Jason insisted, "you should know by now that I never say things that aren't true." 

"Well, at Christmas, my school does a Christmas choir and some people get solos. Carmine got one last year, and so did another girl in my class named Valentina. Do you think I should audition?" 

"Of course you should, sweetie!" Jason nodded encouragingly. "You'd be amazing!" 

"You definitely should, my baby girl. Literally everybody said how amazing you were when you sang Defying Gravity." 

"Maybe I will. I'll see how it goes," Jess smiled, and Craig reached back and patted her knee gently as they drove. "What are you doing this weekend while I'm at my dad's, Uncle Jason?" 

"Nothing exciting. Probably just have a lazy weekend and spend time with my family," Jason beamed, still so overwhelmed with the surprise that Bruno had arranged. "Has Dad got anything planned for you and him to do together this weekend?" 

"We're going out for Sunday lunch tomorrow with Nanny and Grandad before I come home to Hampshire," Jess replied, "and tonight we'll probably just play some games or something. I'm not sure though." 

"Sounds great, sweetie! You have a great time." 

"I will, Uncle Jason! Thank you!" 

A few moments later, they pulled up at the familiar urbanisation and Craig and Jess got out, Craig helping his daughter get her stuff out of the boot. 

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Craig. Take as long as you need," Jason winked at him, before hugging his niece goodbye, and Craig took a deep breath to calm himself and nodded. 

"Are you coming in to see Dad, Daddy?" Jess asked, taking hold of her dad's hand and beginning to walk towards the house. 

"Yeah, I'll come in for a few minutes," replied Craig - Jess didn't know about the recent date or Jonathan blocking him, and he aimed to keep it that way. "Come on, baby." 

As they arrived at the gate, Jonathan was in the garden, all bundled up in his hat, scarf and coat, doing some weeding. He may not work weekends, not any more, but that didn't mean he took a break from gardening. As he saw Craig, his heart leapt in his chest. He was still hurt that Craig was in love again and hadn't been honest with him about it, but he really had been worried that Craig would never come back, after his outburst the other day. And that was something he couldn't even bear to think about. 

"Dad!" Jess ran over to Jonathan and gave him her usual big hug. 

"Hey, little Jess! You okay?" Jonathan greeted her, so happy to see her. He really missed her when she was in Hampshire with the others. 

"Fine, thank you! I had an amazing time last night." 

"Awww, that's good! I heard it was a great party. Um… hey, Craigy." 

Craig could barely hide his shock at the use of his little nickname. "Hey, Jonathan. Ummm... could we please have a little chat?" 

"Okay," Jonathan nodded with a small smile, deciding to let him just talk. "Come through to the living room and we'll talk. Jess, why don't you go into the kitchen? Nanny is making chocolate chip cookies and she would appreciate some help." 

"Okay, will do!" Jess cried, and ran inside, leaving Jonathan and Craig alone together. 

"Come on inside. It's too cold to talk out here."

Heading into the lounge, Jonathan and Craig got comfortable on the sofa. Jonathan, before sitting down, made them a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream each, and brought in a selection of biscuits as well. Sitting down on the sofa and facing his ex, Jonathan said, "all right then, what do you want to say?" 

"Jonno, you have to hear me out, okay? That man that you saw me with… I was set up with him by Gavin. Gavin tricked me by saying that we were going out for dinner together, and then made me go on a date with that man. I didn't like him… he's not my type.. and I only gave him a friendly hug at the end because I wanted to be friendly! I'm not seeing him again, I definitely don't want a relationship with him." 

Jonathan listened to his every word silently. 

"This is what I was trying to explain to you the other day," said Craig, his eyes watering, "but you slammed the door in my face because you didn't believe me. But all I wanted to say is that I'm so sorry for breaking your heart and I honestly am not with that man anymore. And it's just been so hard the last couple of days and last night I had to be alone at that party whilst there were so many happy couples and it just made me feel so bad and I missed you so much…" Tears filled his eyes, but he continued, "I've just been missing you so much and hating myself for letting everything go wrong and I promised myself that I wouldn't cry but I can't help it…" 

"Craigy?" 

"Yeah?" Craig lifted up his head. 

"Shut up, you silly thing." 

And with that, he pulled Craig under the blanket and cuddled him close, and in that moment, Craig knew that he was forgiven. 

"I'm sorry that I shouted at you," Jonathan took his turn to apologise, hugging a very relieved Craig. "Shouting at you like that was unfair and I'm sorry it happened. I was just really hurt because I really did think that you and that man were dating. And… you know… it's been only a few weeks since we…" he trailed off at that moment. "I'm sorry too." 

"You don't have to be sorry. I see what it looked like - but honestly, Hunter and I will never be seeing each other again. I messaged him a few nights after the date and told him he was a lovely guy, but I didn't want to see him again romantically and he agreed with me. It was awkward enough that Gavin just set us up without telling either of us." 

"So he literally didn't tell you anything?" Jonathan sipped his hot chocolate. 

"No!" Craig cried, shaking his head violently. "He told me that we were going to be meeting for dinner to talk over some things, and then he abandoned me and left me alone with Hunter. He told me it was time I tried to date somebody new, and that I couldn't leave now else I'd let him down. So I was forced to go in there on a date. Anyways, enough about Hunter and I. How have you been doing?" 

And with that, their conversation was back to normal, Jonathan happily chattering away about his new business. He had decided to take the leap of faith after all and give it a go, telling himself the worst thing that could happen would be the business not working out. Craig listened with immense pride as Jonathan told him all about the company, and also about another job he had on the side - volunteering for the Liberal Democrats. Jonathan had always been very into political matters and was beginning to work with them for the upcoming election. 

"You've been very busy then." 

"I suppose you could say that," replied Jonathan with a laugh. "What have you been up to then? Apart from Jason's party?" 

"I've been continuing on with my novel, and looking after Jess, and doing more writing for my one man show. Jason's been helping me a bit with that, even though he's had his own to write as well. I'm so grateful to him because he's got even less time to write his one and get it finalised." 

"When do your shows get on the road?" 

"Jason's show debuts next January, in between him doing Dancing on Ice. Mine goes on the road for the first time next May. Jason's is way shorter than mine though - he's only doing five dates, whereas mine lasts for two months." Craig's tone grew serious. "There is something I wanted to tell you, Jonno." 

"What's that?" 

"It's about Dogfest. I was going to tell you the other night but... you know. They've announced a trial date and revealed the name of Jess's attacker and his accomplice. The trial will be on the 27th July, and the attacker was Damon Scott and the accomplice his partner, Matthew Eden. And it looks like both of them will be facing quite a bit of jail time." 

"Thank the lord for that! They both deserve life imprisonment for what they did to our little Jess." 

"They do… but, Jonno, I don't think you realise. I… I know who Damon is." 

"What?!" 

"And I know why he did it, as well." 

"Craigy, what are you talking about?" 

Craig took a deep breath. "When I was fifteen, in my final year of school, I got my first proper boyfriend. Damon. He was the perfect boyfriend at first, but then he began to change, and not in a good way. I didn't agree with the way he acted, some of the things he did were just wrong to me, and it culminated on our prom night. It should have been an amazing night, but I found him round the back of the venue, kissing another boy in our year. He cheated on me." 

Jonathan's mouth fell open in shock. Craig had never really been one to talk about his previous relationships - always said it didn't really matter - and now, in just a few weeks, he had learned that his daughter's attacker was Craig's former boyfriend, and that his friend and housemate had had a two year romantic relationship with Craig as well. Bombshell after bombshell was being dropped recently, and quite frankly Jonathan did wonder what on earth was next - at this rate, it would emerge that Jason had a long lost daughter or Bruno and Craig were secretly cousins. 

"I called him over the next day and dumped him, but before he left, he pushed me against the wall, and said these words to me. He said, 'one day, Craig, when you're older and think you have it all, I'm going to come back into your life and absolutely destroy it.' And what did he do?" 

"Fucking hell." Jonathan placed his hand on his heart. "Fucking hell." 

"So anyway, the date of the trial is the 27th July. And due to the fact it has been revealed that he has offended previously, I think it's highly likely that Damon will be going down. And I sincerely hope Matthew will be as well." 

"If he doesn't, then the judge has definitely got something wrong with him," came a voice from behind them, and Craig jumped as he turned round to see Jason standing there. 

"How long have you been in here?!" 

"Only two minutes. Look, Craig, I know I said that you could take as long as you wanted, but I just realised I have to meet somebody and I need to get going." 

"Nooooo, I don't want to leave Jonno," Craig cried, burrowing under the blanket. 

"Craigyyyy," Jonathan pulled the blanket off him, "you need to go. Jason obviously has something important on." 

"But I don't want to go." 

"Hey, how about if I sleep over at yours next weekend? I could come over on Friday, and stay till Monday morning… we could have the whole weekend together." 

Craig looked stunned at that prospect, and Jonathan immediately retracted, saying "if you don't want to it's fine, I just thought it might be.." 

"Jonno, I'd absolutely love it! Besides, it's just me and Jess at home next weekend anyway, because Jason here is off to the States with Bruno." 

"One of my birthday presents from my wonderful boyfriend," confirmed Jason with a huge grin on his face. "He bought me Broadway tickets and invited my whole family over for a week. They go back to Australia the day that we head off to the States, actually." 

"What an amazing present! Well, if I don't speak to you before then, have the best time, and happy birthday for yesterday!" 

"Thanks, Jonathan. You were greatly missed yesterday! Now, Craig, I really hate to break this up, but I really need to go." 

"Go on, Craigy. So, I'll come round to yours straight after work on Friday?" 

"Sounds amazing! I can't wait." 

After several kisses and cuddles, and a lot of eye rolling from Jason, Craig finally said goodbye to Jonathan and the two Australians headed out to the car. 

"So," Jason said, as he got behind the wheel, "it went well, then?"

Craig blushed and nodded, a smile creeping across his face. 

"What did I tell you? I'm so happy for you, mate," Jason beamed, hugging his friend close before revving up the car. "Right, tell me everything. I want to know all that happened, every last detail!" 

.. 

"So, Daddy, what are we getting? What's on our list?" 

Thursday afternoon had arrived, and Craig had picked Jess up from school to do some food shopping for the weekend's sleepover. Jason and Bruno were at home with Jason's family, who had had the most marvellous visit to the United Kingdom, cooking one last dinner for them before their return Down Under tomorrow. 

"All of your dad's favourites," Craig replied, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, which had all the things they needed on it. "You can take that, darling." 

"Okay!" Jess nodded, reading down the long list of items. "That's a lot." 

"I know it is! That's a list of literally all of your dad's favourite things, that is." 

They began to walk up and down the aisles, loading product after product into the trolley, occasionally adding something that wasn't on the list. 

"Jess," Craig said as Jess reached up to try and get some PG Tips off the shelf, "there's something that I want to say to you." 

"Have I done something wrong?" 

"What? Oh, of course you haven't! You could never do anything wrong," Craig chuckled at how ludicrous her statement was. "No, no. What I actually wanted to say was… I'm so, so sorry for shouting at you a few nights ago. It was very wrong of me to do that, and the reason I did it was because I'd had a really bad day and was upset and angry." 

"I'm sorry too, Daddy. I'm really sorry if I'm annoying… no one else I know of my age can't sleep properly. Carmine can sleep properly, and so can Dixie, even though she's younger than me."

"Jessica Horwood, don't you dare apologise," Craig said in an extremely firm tone. "This isn't your fault, all right? Absolutely none of this is your fault, and if I've made you feel like that, then I'm so, so sorry. You can't help it, and I'm so, so sorry that I shouted at you for something that you can't help. And I promise you, I won't be shouting at you again. It's okay to be upset about things, but it's not okay to take it out on other people." 

"It's okay, Daddy. I forgive you." 

"It's not okay, but thank you, baby girl. I love you so much, you know that?" 

Jess nodded her head shyly. "And I love you too." 

They continued to load things into their trolley, Craig humming a song as he browsed the shelves and made sure he didn't forget anything. He wanted to make this weekend as special and perfect as he possibly could. 

"Do you have any homework tonight?" Craig asked as they arrived at the tills.

Jess nodded. "I have some English, but it won't take me too long. I just have to learn my spellings for my weekly test tomorrow, and then write a sentence using each word." 

"I can help test you, if you'd like? I'm actually alright at spelling." 

"Yes please!" 

"Okay! Then, will you help me make a cake tonight? I'm thinking of making your dad's favourite - black forest gateau." 

"Of course!" Jess nodded enthusiastically. 

"Oh, you are the best daughter in the whole world. I love you, my baby girl," Craig kissed her gently on the cheek as they began to load all of their purchases onto the conveyor belt. "I'm so, so lucky to have you." 

The cashier smiled at father and daughter, that being the cutest thing she had seen all that long and tiring day at work. 

.. 

"You know what? I think we made a pretty amazing job of this cake, if I do say so myself!" 

Craig clapped his hands, admiring his creation. 

After the most delicious dinner of chicken parmigiana, a favourite of all the family, Craig and Jess had gotten to work on the black forest gateau for Jonathan. In between making the cake, Jess had learned all her spelling words for tomorrow, and was confident she could spell all of them correctly. Craig couldn't hide his immense pride in his daughter as he shouted out the word and she spelt it out loud perfectly. 

He had never been the best student in school, so he was so proud that his daughter was so remarkably intelligent, and doing so well with her school work. 

"I think we did too, Daddy! Can I call uncle Jason and uncle Bruno in to see? And Jamie, and Pamela and Keith?" 

"Of course! I'm actually really proud of what we did together," Craig smiled widely, giving Jess a high five before she ran into the lounge to get her family. 

Jason and Bruno were sitting with their arms around one another, talking to Jason's family, the TV on in the background but nobody actually watching it. 

"Hey, Jessica. You okay, sweetie?" Jason asked as he noticed Jess come in. 

"Fine, thank you. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come and see the cake Daddy and I made?" Jess replied, in her usual polite tone, astounding Jason's family not for the first time on their visit. 

"Of course! Let's go and see," Jason smiled, getting up from his position on the sofa. "Come on guys, let's go see what they've created!" 

Everyone followed Jess into the kitchen, and they all marvelled at the cake that Craig presented to them with a flourish and a flamboyant gesture that one would generally associate with Bruno. 

"Jonathan's going to absolutely love this!" Jason gushed, as he admired the cake. "You've done a fantastic job, Craigy." 

"I'm actually really proud of what we've done. We make a great tag team when it comes to cooking, don't we, Jess?" 

Jess nodded eagerly, agreeing with the statement. 

"Now then, Jess, I think it's time you went and had your bath. Do you want me to come and help run it for you?" 

Although Jess could do it perfectly well herself, she nodded. 

"Come on then, baby," Craig smiled, slipping his arm around her as they headed to the upstairs bathroom together. 

"You know, when I met him all those years ago, I never really saw him as a father figure. But he's really grown up and matured and become the most amazing dad to that little girl," Pamela commented, as soon as Jess and Craig were out of earshot. 

"Hasn't he just? I'm actually in awe of how great he is with her," Jason nodded. "I'm so proud of him." 

"And you're an amazing uncle to her as well, Jason. We're so proud of you and how well you've filled that role for her." 

"Awww, Mum," Jason blushed. 

"No, I mean it! You're absolutely brilliant with her. And we are immensely proud of you." 

"I love that little girl so much," Jason smiled fondly, as they all headed back into the lounge to continue "watching" the television. "It's a privilege to get to be her uncle." 

.. 

"Craig, I genuinely think that that windowsill is clean enough now,” Jason joked as he came down the stairs arm in arm with Bruno, his family following close behind with all their luggage. It was a few short minutes before they were due to leave for the airport. 

“And also, I’m pretty sure Jonathan won't care how clean the window sills are,” Bruno added in, winking at Jason. 

“Enjoy your ‘sleepover’, won't you?” Jason heavily emphasised the word sleepover, grinning. 

“Jason, Bruno, I have told you a billion times that it is just a sleepover between friends,” Craig insisted, laughing. He could take jokes and banter a lot better now than he ever could before, just one of the changes in him since he started with Grant. 

“Yeah, sure,” Jason laughed, enveloping him in a goodbye hug. “Like I’m expected to believe that." 

Jess turned to her uncle's family, beginning to hug them all goodbye. 

"Goodbye, Jamie. Goodbye, Pamela. Goodbye, Keith. It's been amazing meeting you!" 

"It's been lovely meeting you too, Jess!" Pamela smiled, giving the young girl a hug. "You take care of yourself now, and hopefully we'll get to see you again soon." 

Jason watched his family saying goodbye to his niece with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to believe that his family were actually going home tonight - that he now wouldn't see them again for months. 

He absolutely loved his life living in the Hampshire countryside in the huge mansion with Bruno, Craig and Jess, but it did hurt him, having to say goodbye to his family for goodness knows how long. He missed them so much. 

"Goodbye, Uncle Bruno. And goodbye, Uncle Jason! Have an amazing time in America." 

"Thank you, sweetie! We will - and we'll send you some photos on WhatsApp, okay? I'll let you know as soon as we get there," Jason promised, as he hugged her. 

"And I will as well. We'll definitely keep in touch with you," Bruno added, sounding as though they were going for months and not just a weekend.

After saying goodbye to Craig as well, Jason, Bruno and Jason's family piled into the car, luggage and all, and headed to the airport to catch their flights - Jason and Bruno's to New York City, and Pamela, Keith and Jamie's back to Australia. 

"Right, Jess, let's go and finish getting cleaned up for the sleepover," Craig said, taking hold of his daughter's hand. "Dad will be here very soon." 

As Craig got Jess dusting over the mantelpiece one last time, Jess sighed, "Daddy, Dad honestly isn't going to care about how clean the house is. When I stay at his house at the weekend, he usually doesn't even tidy his bedroom, and neither do Nanny and Grandad. I don't think he will care, but-" 

Jess was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door. Craig jumped up from where he had been dusting a small section of the floor and practically ran to the door, where Jonathan was standing with a sleeping bag under his arm, a rucksack on his back, and a bottle of wine in his left hand. Sauvignon Blanc, to be precise - meant as a present for Craig.

“Hello, Jonno! What great timing - the others literally just left. Come on in,” Craig cried, giving the gardener a kiss on the cheek before stepping back to allow him to enter. “You okay?” 

“I’m great! I’ve been so looking forward to tonight,” Jonathan beamed, as Craig led him into the lounge with their hands intertwined. “Got me through my long horticultural job earlier today. Nine hours working on the same garden!” 

“Dad!” Jess smiled as they entered the room, which had been all set up especially for the slumber party, and Jonathan smiled, running over to give her a hug. 

"Right then, what do you two want to do first?” Craig questioned as the father and daughter broke apart. “Are you hungry?” 

“Very!” Jess nodded, her last meal having been lunchtime when she had had a round of tuna sandwiches, crisps, fruit salad and a small chocolate bar that Craig had packed for her. She sat down on the floor, on her sleeping bag that she had laid out all ready for bedtime. They had planned to sleep downstairs tonight, camp out in the living room seeing as they were the only people in the house for the weekend. 

“I’m starving. I had no lunch,” Jonathan replied, sitting down on the floor next to Jess. 

“Jonnooooo, you need to eat lunch! It's not good to skip meals.” Craig looked so concerned for him that Jonathan felt bad about what he had done, and was simultaneously touched that someone cared that much about him. "Anyway, how do you two feel about ordering in fish and chips?" 

"Yes please!" Jess cried, and Jonathan agreed with that idea. 

"And for dessert, I've made a favourite of yours, Jonno," Craig beamed. "Guess what it is." 

"You haven't made me black forest gateau?" Jonathan gasped. 

"Of course I have! Well, with some help from Jess here. I had to make your favourite, didn't I?" 

"Craigy, you're the best." Jonathan leaped up and hugged his friend. "Now, shall I get on the phone to the chippy?" 

Craig nodded, handing Jonathan the phone. 

As the gardener spoke to the chippy, ordering their food, Craig knew that Jonathan being back in the house was just right. Something about it just felt so right, like the first time he had visited the Hampshire mansion, and Craig couldn't have been any happier to have him back in the house again. 

And as he looked round at both his favourite people - Jonathan still on the phone, and Jess dancing around the room happily, Craig knew that there was no place in this world that he would rather be at that moment in time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of the sleepover will be coming in the next chapter. 
> 
> I haven't got much to say in this apart from I hope you enjoyed, and thank you all for the amazing support on this story. I love you all beyond comprehension ❤


	50. p.s. i love you

"Please make sure you keep your hand out of the way of the knife. I really don't fancy a trip to Accident and Emergency with you having stabbed yourself." 

Jess laughed and made sure that she kept her hand out the way as she chopped up some vegetables ready for their roast dinner. It was the third and final night of Jonathan's stay at the Hampshire mansion, and honestly, he had had the best weekend of his whole life. They all had. 

Jonathan had been so in love with Craig before everything happened, but he couldn't help but love him even more now. This Craig was so calm, so patient, so happy and carefree. Cooking, something that had stressed Craig out once upon a time, was now a fun leisure activity that they could all take part in. They had cooked all of their meals from scratch, except their dinner on Friday, and had had great fun in the kitchen preparing all different dishes, from spaghetti bolognese to toad in the hole. Craig was even getting Jess involved in cooking, something that Jonathan thought he never would have done before after that incident where she accidentally smashed a plate whilst trying to help out in the kitchen. It had been such a fun, chilled out weekend and Jonathan had loved every single second of it. 

"What do you guys think we should make for dessert?" Craig questioned, dancing around to the loud music playing as he put a tray of roast potatoes in the oven. "We had black forest gateau on Friday and sundaes last night- what do you want to make tonight?" 

"Brownies!" Jess cried, and Craig smiled at how happy she was. She had gotten a bit upset last night but she had been much better and Craig was being much more patient with her. In fact, last night, Jonathan and Craig had both gone to see her, working as a team rather than it just being Craig doing it by himself. And seeing the way that Jonathan reassured her, and how sweet and patient he was with her, Craig inwardly cursed himself for never letting him help him when they were a couple. 

"Please?" 

"I'm definitely up for making brownies," Jonathan agreed, nodding his head. "What do you think, Craigy?" 

"Brownies it is!" Craig beamed, smiling at the vegetables Jess had chopped. "You've done a really good job there, darling. Shall we put them in the oven?" 

Jess nodded and smiled at her dad's praise. Turning round to the oven, Craig carefully placed the tray of vegetables in there, taking great care not to burn his hands as he did so. 

"Right, let's get started on making the brownies so that we can cook them whilst we eat our dinner," Craig took charge again, beginning to search for the things that they would need. "Jess, could you grab the butter out of the fridge, please?" 

"Of course. Daddy, can we save some brownies for Uncle Jason and uncle Bruno when they come home?" Jess asked, reaching into their fridge. 

"Of course we can! There'll still be loads left," Craig smiled with a nod. He had heard from Jason a few times, and he seemed to be having the best time with Bruno. "Right, come on then, you two. Let's get baking!" 

.. 

"Dads, once we've finished eating and everything, please could we go into the lounge? There's something that I want to give you both." 

Craig's eyes immediately welled up - he had a feeling he knew what this was, although he didn't want to get his hopes up too high. 

Today was Father's Day, the first Father's Day that Jess had spent with a dad since she was a little baby. She had always been slightly sad at school when her friends had made glittery homemade cards for their dads, and she hadn't been able to join in properly, but this year, she had not one, but two dads to give a card and present to. She had also made her grandad a card, which she planned to give to him next weekend when she was in Leicester. 

"Of course you can, little Jess! Why don't you go and get the things ready and we'll come through once we've cleared the table?" Jonathan smiled at her, eating the last forkful of roast chicken. "I think we made a pretty good job of that roast dinner, if I do say so myself." 

"Okay! See you in there," Jess nodded, and ran up to her bedroom to grab the presents she had for her dads. 

Opening the drawer in her bedroom, she took out the things. She had made them both cards- she had spent three days doing these and taken great care to make them look as special as possible. Similar to the card she had made for Jason, she had stuck a photo of them together on the front -on Craig's, there was a photo of the two of them in Australia, bobbing around in Sue's pool together, and on Jonathan's there was a photo of them doing school work, deeply engrossed in some science work, that Craig had snapped one morning without them knowing. 

Then she had three presents for each of them. One was a glittery photo frame each, both containing the same photo- a photo of the three of them on the beach together. Sue had taken it - Jess was on Craig's shoulders, a massive sunhat on her head, and they were all grinning widely at the camera. Then there was a little clay figure each that Jason had helped Jess make - a little gardener for Jonathan, and a little dancer for Craig. They were a bit lumpy and didn't look exactly how Jess had hoped, but she hoped that her dads would still like it anyway, as she really had tried hard to make them look good. And finally, there was a box of Ferrero Rocher chocolates each. Jess put the wrapped presents into the gift bags that Jason had secretly supplied her with before he went to New York with Bruno and the cards as well in their envelopes and headed downstairs, hoping that her dads really would like what she had gotten them. 

Heading downstairs, Jonathan and Craig were already sitting down in the lounge, on the carpet, very close to each other. As soon as Craig saw the gift bags and envelopes, the tears welled up in his eyes again and he had to fight to stop them rolling down his face before he had even received his present. 

"Dads, these are for you," Jess announced, handing the correct bag and envelope to the correct person. "Happy Father's Day! I love you both." 

As soon as Craig saw what was inside the envelope, the tears spilled over and he started to cry, everything getting a bit too much for him. He had waited 54 years for this day - his first Father's Day as a dad - and he couldn't believe this day had actually arrived. 

"To the best Daddy in the whole world," he read, "Happy Father's Day! Thank you so, so much for adopting me, for helping me to be a good person, and for always loving me no matter what. You didn't give birth to me, and I may not have known you for seven years of my life, but I'm always forgetting that and in my heart, you are my dad. I love you so much Daddy. Lots and lots of love, your daughter Jess xxx" 

Jonathan's said similar. 

"Awww, Craigy, you softie!" Jonathan, who was also slightly teary, laughed. Reaching over, he slipped his arm round the Australian, giving him a squeeze. 

"Thank - thank you so much, darling," Craig managed to get out, knowing already that the contents of the bag were going to make him shed even more tears. "Shall we see what's in the bag?" 

Jess nodded her head, smiling as her dads looked in their gift bags. 

"Oh my God!!! Did you make this?" Craig gasped, as he pulled out the clay figure. "This looks just like me!" 

"I did! Uncle Jason showed me how to- he said he used to have a bit of an obsession with making things out of clay," Jess nodded her head.

"He sure did," chuckled Craig, fond memories flooding back. "This is honestly so beautiful, baby girl." 

"It really is! She takes after you, Craigy, for that one," Jonathan nodded his head, referencing the fact that Craig himself had had a very small career as an artist when he was younger. "What else do we have here?" 

"Oh, you know me so well," Craig laughed, taking out the box of chocolates. "I'll definitely be eating a few of these later if we watch a movie." 

"Same here," Jonathan agreed, nodding his head. "Thank you, sweetheart." 

"These presents are honestly the best presents I've ever received," a tearful Craig gushed, pulling Jess in for a hug. "Thank you so much, baby girl." 

"And you're the best dads ever," Jess whispered, cuddling close. "I got the best presents for the best dads." 

..

The rest of that evening was, in the words of all three of them, perfect. The trio had so much fun, playing Just Dance, eating chocolate and watching movies. Craig won every single game of Just Dance, naturally, but he was so modest about it and wasn't competitive at all, enjoying every second of it. He even tried to underperform so that either Jonathan or Jess might win once, but still out danced them both nevertheless without even trying. 

At the end of the night, as they began to grow a bit sleepy, the two dads and daughter curled up on the sofa together to watch the Greatest Showman. Craig even sang along to all of the songs with Jonathan and Jess, which shocked the two of them massively seeing as they both knew Craig wasn't exactly a fan of the movie. 

It was just as the Rewrite the Stars scene finished – which made Craig feel a small pang of guilt, he never could hear that song without still feeling guilty over Halloween now – that Jess decided to go upstairs and start getting ready for bed, tired out. She wanted to watch up to the end of the movie, but she was too tired to do so. 

Jonathan and Craig continued to watch the movie as Jess had a quick bath, cleaned her teeth and put on her pyjamas, a little way apart on the sofa. Jonathan wanted nothing more than to Scoot closer to his former fiance and close that Jess-sized gap which seemed all too big, but was it absolutely okay to do that? Would Craig, who had been in such a good mood all night, suddenly snap if he tried to initiate closer contact? He really didn't want to upset him, especially as they had had such fun tonight. 

His predicament, however, was solved in due course by Craig moving closer to him. Rather tentatively, Craig slipped an arm round him and rested his head on his shoulder, as though it were the most natural thing in the world to do so. The feeling that this simple gesture gave Jonathan was indescribable. His heart thumped in his chest, soared with joy as he realised Craig had taken another step to becoming closer– physically. 

As the final song of the movie came on, the reprise of The Greatest Show, Craig pulled Jonathan up from the sofa gently and pulled him into a ballroom hold, beginning to dance up and down the room with him, never losing that eye contact with him. Jonathan could have quite honestly cried with happiness in that moment, it meant the whole world to him. He hadn't danced since the day that he had left the house and his life in the Hampshire mansion, and it felt so good to do so – with someone so special to him. Even after everything that had happened, all the tears and stress and hurt of the past few weeks, Craig was still so special to him. 

As the song ended and on the screen, Phillip and Anne kissed in the circus ring, Craig leaned in and began to move closer to locking lips with Jonathan. Jonathan could hardly believe what was happening, but allowed it to happen because he wanted it. He wanted it so much. 

They kissed for what seemed like years, all the tension that had been building up tonight and all weekend leaving them as they expressed their true feelings for one another. It was the most magical moment of their lives- they had shared many kisses but this one, they both silently decided, was the most meaningful, passionate and loving. Even as the credits on the screen rolled, following PT Barnum's final words, they continued to kiss, so in the moment. 

What eventually pulled them apart was the door opening and a little figure walking through it, all dressed in her pyjamas and fluffy slippers. 

"Jess… hi," Craig said quickly, flushing bright red as he realised his daughter had seen what they had been doing. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Umm… well, we were practicing for a production I'm in soon," Craig quickly thought up an excuse, and Jonathan went along with it, nodding his head. "One of the scenes requires me to.. um, kiss somebody, and Dad was, um… helping me practice." 

"Of course he was," Jess replied in a sarcastic tone, and the two men could tell she wasn't believing a word of it. "Anyways, I'm sorry to interrupt important business. I just wanted to come and say goodnight." 

Craig couldn't help but burst into laughter at her response, and Jonathan did too, the two of them like a pair of giggling teenagers, dizzy and drunk in love. 

"I'll come up and tuck you in. Come on, baby girl," he laughed, taking hold of her hand. "Let's go and get you to bed." 

Once upstairs, Jess jumped into bed, sincerely hoping that she wouldn't have any nightmares tonight like she had had last night. She really was tired. 

"Goodnight, my baby girl. I love you so much," Craig whispered, sitting down beside her and rubbing her back, as a form of comfort. "If you need us, just call, okay?" 

"Will do. Goodnight Daddy, I love you too," Jess mumbled sleepily, cuddling down under the covers with her teddy bear. "Goodnight, Dad. I love you." 

"Goodnight, my gorgeous girl. I love you too," Jonathan whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Go to sleep now. You need it." 

Jess actually fell asleep rather quickly, her arms wrapped around her teddy and her nightlight on, and with that Jonathan and Craig padded out of the room. 

"So Jonno, where do you want to sleep tonight..? I was thinking... would you like to sleep in my room and my bed?" Craig asked nervously, wondering if Jonathan wanted to take another step in their relationship tonight. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but I was just thinking… no, forget it. I never should have…" 

"Craigy, take a deep breath and stop rambling," laughed Jonathan, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'd love to sleep in your bed with you." 

Craig let out a huge sigh of relief. 

"You absolutely sure?" 

Jonathan nodded eagerly.

"Well then, that's settled!" Craig could hardly wipe the grin off his face. He had so much to tell Grant and Jason and Bruno and his family in Australia, and the sleepover wasn't yet over. "I'll just go and Brush my teeth and have a quick shower - I'll see you in the bedroom in a little while, yeah?" 

"Yeah," Jonathan nodded, smiling as he went into the spare room to grab what he would need for the night. 

..

“Are you comfortable, Jonno?” Craig asked as he climbed into bed, turning on the fan in the room. He always liked to sleep with a fan on, no matter what time of year it was - it helped him get to sleep having some noise in the background. Silent rooms were rather eerie to him, “I can get you an extra pillow if you like? Or an extra blanket?” 

“No, honestly Craigy, this is perfect,” Jonathan reassured him, cuddling down underneath the covers to go to sleep, exhausted all of a sudden. “Thank you so much.” 

With Jess fast asleep in her room, and Jason and Bruno apparently on their way home, Craig and Jonathan were finally ready for bed. Both their hearts were still beating fast from what had just happened, adrenaline coursing through their bodies, unable to take it in. Had they really just kissed downstairs?! Had that really happened?! 

“Have you had a good weekend?” Craig asked, cuddling down under the duvet as well, unable to believe that his favourite person was in bed with him again after so long. He realised again how much he had taken him for granted before the break up and vowed, if they ever officially got back together, to never, ever take him for granted again. 

“I did! It's been lovely getting to spend some quality time with you and little Jess together,” Jonathan replied, turning his body so he was facing Craig rather than having his back to him.

"It was a fantastic idea of yours! I'm so glad you thought of it." 

"To be honest with you, I had Father's Day in my mind when I thought about it." 

"Really?" 

“Uh-huh. I just thought that it was her first Father's Day celebrating properly with dads and I thought that she might like us together on that day - and then I thought, hey, why not make a weekend of it?" 

“I actually can't get over the presents that she gave us! You know… I wasn't entirely sure if she was going to give us something and I wouldn't have been angry at her if she had chosen not to give us anything but the fact she did… she's the absolute sweetest." 

"I was honestly so touched! She's so clever and talented as well, making those clay figures and everything. We really have the most amazing daughter." 

"The best," Craig smiled with a nod, wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes again. "Sorry … I just can't believe she did that."   
  
"Don't apologise, silly. I was emotional too," Jonathan laughed. "You really are such a big softie." 

He fell silent for a few moments, before saying, “I’ve honestly loved this weekend so much, to answer your original question, Craigy. I wish I didn't have to go back to Leicester tomorrow! But I have a big horticultural job at lunchtime.” 

“Where are you working?” Craig asked with interest. 

“I’m working for a lady called Mrs Palmer, who lives about twenty minutes away from me. She wants her garden to be transformed before her family comes over in the summer. Apparently they're coming over for the first time in two years.” 

“Well, I know you’ll do a fabulous job of that!” Craig said with conviction. “And her family will absolutely love it when they come over. I mean, after all, you are the best gardener in the whole country.” 

At that praise, Jonathan turned the shade of a ripe tomato, and he shook his head to deny the statement. 

“I'm really not, Craigy.” 

“But you are! Your ability to transform anyone's garden is pure magic. It's one of the many incredible things about you-" Craig cut himself off before he gushed too much more. He didn't want to appear too over the top, gush too much - he didn't want to ruin the happiness he felt that night. 

...

Craig and Jonathan shared the double bed for the whole night. They started off in separate areas, but over the course of the night, moved closer and closer together until they were resting in each other's arms. 

Bruno and Jason arrived home at long last at about 3 in the morning, and both exchanged knowing looks as they saw their friends curled up together, looking more in love than they ever had done before. 

Jonathan woke up at about 8am to Craig still fast asleep on him, it being the first night since the break up that he had slept through the entire time. Gently, he unhooked himself from the Australian, and got up, whispering, "I'll be back in a minute, okay?" 

Craig stirred and mumbled something incoherently. 

But as he came back into the room, he was met with a dreadful sight. Craig was sat up in bed, absolutely bawling his eyes out. 

"Craigy? What on earth is wrong? You were fine a minute ago," Jonathan said with extreme concern, sitting on the bed next to him and taking hold of his hand. 

"Jonno! Oh my God, I… I thought it was a dream. I thought this whole entire weekend was a dream because I woke up and you weren't here," Craig sobbed, clutching at Jonathan tightly. "And I wouldn't have been able to bear it." 

"Awwww, Craigy, you emotional mess," Jonathan laughed, squeezing his hand. 

"Just... please, confirm that you're real," Craig sobbed. 

Rather than actually explain that he was real, Jonathan leaned over and kissed Craig gently, sweetly on the lips. 

Craig's eyes opened wide.

"Wow... you really are real." 

"No, I'm just a figment of your imagination," Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm real, Craigy. Everything about this weekend and right now is real." 

"I wish you didn't have to go to work," Craig sighed, looking at Jonathan's work clothes - a checked shirt and trousers. 

"I wish I didn't either," Jonathan agreed, as Craig lay back in bed, all ready to go back to sleep now that he had gotten over his moment of worry. "But I have to, I'm afraid. Craigy - Craigy, you're falling asleep again." 

"No... no, I'm awake," Craig insisted, struggling to keep his eyes open, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Jonathan before he had to leave. "I'm awake. It really has been-" 

With his hand locked in Jonathan's, Craig didn't finish his sentence. He was fast asleep again, the current time being too early for him to be awake. 

Jonathan smiled, before taling a piece of paper and pen from his work bag and scribbling a note for him to read when he awoke. Folding it and leaving it on Craig's bedside table, he gave him one last kiss on the lips before leaving. 

"I love you," he whispered, as he left the room. 

..

Craig finally woke up at lunchtime, refreshed and rejuvenated, having had the best night's sleep he had had in literal months. As he rubbed his eyes, stretching happily, he spied the note on his table. Eagerly, he picked it up and read as follows:

Dearest Craigy, 

Thank you so much for your hospitality and for being so lovely to me all of this weekend - you really did make me feel like the happiest man alive. This has been a weekend I’ll never forget- Thank you to both you and little Jess. I had to go to my big horticultural job, but I’ll see you on Friday when you bring Jess over? Thank you once again for all you did this weekend for me, it really has been one of the best weekends ever. 

J x x 

P.s: I love you. 

Craig was so relieved Jonathan had had a good time - that was really all that mattered to him. But as he saw the I love you at the very end, he let out a little happy cry and went running down the stairs (although really he wanted to slide down the banisters like he was eighteen again) to tell someone he knew would be so excited to hear how well the sleepover had gone. 

He just hoped that the someone he was thinking of, would be awake. 

As he headed round to the back garden, Craig smiled to see that Jess was playing basketball with her uncle Bruno, who seemed to be incapable of shooting the ball through the hoop. 

"Okay, how are you like a foot shorter than me and can still shoot better than me?" Bruno shouted, as he missed his sixth shot. "This isn't fair any more!"

"Because, Uncle Bruno, I actually throw it at the hoop!" Jess laughed, taking the ball off of him and 

"You cheeky little-" 

"Bruno Tonioli, don't you dare finish that sentence!" Jason shouted through the window, almost slicing through his hand rather than the carrot. 

Craig laughed at his crazy, lovable extended family, before heading into the kitchen at the sound of the voice of the person he most wanted to see right now. 

As he saw Jason, he ran through the door excitedly, shouting “Guess what, Aussie, guess what?” 

"What?" Jason beamed, seeing just how happy his friend was. 

“Jonno and I kissed last night! And then we slept in the same bed and chatted till we fell asleep and he kept me warm all night,” Craig said excitedly, hopping from foot to foot like an excitable child. 

“And you try to tell me you’re just friends,” Jason snorted. “Come here, Craigy! I’m so happy for you!” and with that, he enveloped his friend in a massive bear hug. 

“Well, we are still just friends,” Craig insisted, as they hugged. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course you are,” Jason said with heavy sarcasm, going back to stirring the soup. “Friends who cuddle all night and kiss – of course.” 

“Uncle Jason! If you're not too tired, please can you come and play basketball with me? Uncle Bruno can't shoot properly,” Jess appeared in the doorway, panting slightly. 

“Maybe in a -" Jason began, but he was interrupted by Craig before he could finish his sentence. 

“Jason. Go and play with her – I’ll finish making the soup,” Craig insisted, waving towards the door. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure. Go and teach your boyfriend some basketball skills and play with your niece,” Craig chuckled, before beginning to stir the soup in the bowl.

He had quite honestly never been happier – and he knew that a lot of that was to do with what had happened last night. 

He had realised two things over these last few weeks. 

One was that Jonathan truly was the source of his happiness, and that he missed him being around the house all the time more than anything.

And the second, was that he just had to ask him back. They had kissed, but he wanted their relationship to become official, more than anything. 

And as he watched Jess play with her two uncles, a plan as to how he could do that formulated itself in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPENED THEY KISSED AHHHHH IM SO HAPPY 🙌🙌
> 
> I'm so excited for the next chapter, it really is going to be an exciting one I feel. 
> 
> Again I've not got anything much to say really, except that I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that I hope you're all doing okay. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter! Stay safe, stay happy and stay tuned ❤


	51. all over again

"Congratulations, you're booked - it's official!" Craig beamed, leaning over and hugging Jason. "Our family holiday is actually going ahead!"

Most years, Craig and his extended family tried to go away on a holiday for at least a couple of weeks before strictly and four months of rushing around like nobody's business began. Last year, they had been to New York - him, Darcey, Shirley, Jonathan and Bruno - and the year before that they had gone on a week's holiday to Italy, which had obviously been planned by Bruno. 

This year, although Jonathan wouldn't be joining them (Craig and Jonathan were closer than ever, but Craig still wasn't sure whether or not booking him onto their family holiday was a good idea yet), they were going to be going to not one, but two countries. They would be going to Spain for two weeks - one week would be spent in a holiday home on the Orihuela Costa, and the other week would spent in Benidorm - and then onto Paris for the final week, staying in the centre for two days for some sightseeing, and then Disneyland for five days. And Craig was beyond excited. 

Shirley and Darcey were coming, and so were Bruno and Jason, and Jess obviously (though she didn't know anything about the holiday yet, they were planning on telling her tonight). Adelina was also going to be joining them, so as to spend some more time with Jason in particular, and so were Sue, Bev and Izzy, so it really was going to be an extended family vacation. 

Although, Craig thought secretly as he smiled at the confirmed booking on the laptop screen, it would be an even better holiday if Jonathan could come too. 

But he knew that it wasn't the right time. Not now, at least. Not this year. 

"I'm so excited to tell Jessica," Jason admitted, as Craig took a photo of the screen and sent it to all the family members that were coming. "She's going to be so excited about it, isn't she?" 

"She is! She'll be absolutely thrilled, and even more excited that Sue and Izzy are coming along as well. What I think we should do is make her do her homework first, because I know that if we tell her beforehand she'll never finish it, and then call her downstairs and tell her." 

"Good idea," Jason nodded, with a smile. "My God, this is going to be so exciting!" 

"It really is," Craig agreed, "and much needed, after the few months we've had as a family." 

"It's been difficult, admittedly," Jason confessed, "but at the same time, I think we've all learned so much from it all. Especially you, Craig - you're a different man to the one that I saw at the shopping centre eight months ago!" 

"Don't remind me, I was absolutely horrible to you," Craig flushed red. He really hated remembering how horrible he had been to everyone, how unbearable he had been to be around sometimes. "I didn't even give you a chance, and I'll always feel guilty for that." 

"Don't," Jason replied, simply. "Don't feel guilty for it. To be honest with you, Craig, I would have been the same had I been in your situation. If I thought you had cheated on me." 

"But still, I was horrible to you and I am honestly so sorry," Craig said rather sadly. "I'm so grateful that you forgave me, I really am." 

"Of course I forgive you. I like you far too much to not forgive you," Jason answered, patting Craig on his shoulder. "Wait a minute; is that Jonathan?" 

Craig's head whipped around so fast Jason thought for a moment that he might break his neck. 

"Yes.. yes, it is Jonathan," he beamed, clapping his hands happily.

"But why is he with so many people in uniforms? I thought he was self employed now?" 

"Oh, he's volunteering for the Liberal Democrats in the lead up to our next election," Craig explained hurriedly, before heading outside to greet Jonathan, who was holding a box of badges. 

"Jonno!" 

"Hello, Craigy!" Jonathan called, walking up the pathway, leaving his colleagues at the front gate. "I can't stay for long, but I wanted to ask you - would you like to take one of my Liberal Democrat badges?" 

"Of course! I'll wear it with pride!" Craig nodded, beaming from ear to ear as Jonathan gently pinned the badge onto the shirt he was wearing. "I'm so proud of you for doing this, Jonno." 

"Awww, Craigy," Jonathan blushed, "it's nothing." 

"It's not nothing! It's amazing, and I'm so proud of you for all you've achieved lately! You're an amazing man, Jonno." He gently touched the badge with his fingertip, knowing that he most definitely was going to wear it every day to support Jonathan and the rest of the Liberal Democrats. 

"Thank you, Craigy. Now, I must love you and leave you, because we've got so many other homes to get through before the day is out. But I'll see you on Friday when I come to get Jess, yeah?" 

Craig nodded, slightly disappointed that his Jonno had to leave so soon. 

"Bye bye, Craigy," Jonathan beamed, kissing him quickly but softly on the lips before dashing back to his group and heading back down the lane with them all. "See you soon." 

"You're still just friends, huh?" Jason teased, as Craig came back inside. He had, unbeknownst to his fellow Australian, watched the events unfold from the window. 

"Jason, stop looking at me like that. We aren't together," Craig insisted, and Jason rolled his eyes, as he always did when Craig claimed that he and Jonathan weren't an item. "You know we aren't." 

"Yeah, yeah," Jason snorted, "you carry on saying that. Right, I'm going to go and get some sleep, ahead of our all-nighter tonight." 

Following their sleepover a week ago, Craig had decided that he really did want to ask Jonathan back and make their relationship official. He had thought of all the romantic and special ways in which he could do this, and had eventually come up with an idea that he was extremely proud of. 

That idea was to turn up at Jonathan's birthday party the first week in July as a surprise, and make a speech, telling him how much he really did care about him and how much he wanted to have him back. He had told only three people about this idea so far - those being Jason, Grant and Sue - and tonight, he, Jason and Sue would be pulling an all nighter (well, not Sue, as it would be day where she was) to write the speech and get it absolutely perfect for the party in just under two weeks time. 

There was also one other thing that Craig had started doing, and that, namely, was learning Spanish. Although Jonathan wasn't fluent in the language, and rarely used it in everyday life, Craig knew just how well he had done in the subject at school, and wanted to impress him by learning a foreign language. Jason and Bruno had helped him, giving him lessons each day, and he was already understanding it relatively well. 

"Great idea," Craig nodded, deciding that he would do the same. "Come on, let's go up to our rooms and get some sleep. We're going to need it." 

.. 

"Uncle Jason, please tell me!" 

Dinner had been eaten, the plates had been cleared, and now it was time for Jess to get on with her homework. To motivate her to get her sheet of maths problems finished, Jason had told her there was a surprise for her after she completed it, but she was currently bouncing around, begging her uncle to spill the beans. 

"Not until you get that sheet of maths problems finished," Jason said sternly, ushering the little girl into her room. "Now, sweetie, sit down and get it done. The quicker you get it done, the quicker I'll tell you." 

"Okay," Jess admitted defeat, and sat down on her bed cross-legged to do her homework. 

"Good girl. Come down when you're ready - and by that I mean, when you're actually finished. Don't try coming down before you've finished pretending you have - because, believe it or not, I know how long a sheet of twenty maths problems takes to do. I was once a student myself, though that might seem hard to believe." 

And with that, Jason left Jess alone to get on with her work. 

The maths problems weren't easy, and Jess didn't enjoy doing them one bit, but forty five minutes later, she had completed every single one to the best of her ability. After checking through her answers one more time, she put her maths book in her bag along with the worksheet and raced downstairs to where her dad and uncles were sitting in the garden, enjoying some evening sun whilst it lasted. 

"I'm finished now, I promise. What is the news? Please tell me!" Jess begged, widening her eyes as she sat down on Craig's lap. 

"I believe you. Good girl for being so patient - the only reason we wanted you to do that work first was because we know you're going to be really excited when we tell you this, and we wanted you to get your work done before," Craig praised her, making her smile. 

"Okay, Jessica - what are your friends doing for their summer holidays?" Jason questioned casually, going along with the big reveal Craig had planned earlier. He knew full well, from talking to Jess a few days back, that one of her friends was going to be going to Disneyland Paris this summer as well. 

"What's this got to do with-" 

"Just answer the question, Jess," Bruno replied, so Jess responded, "well, Carmine and Dixie are going to Italy, to see their family. And Holly is going to Dubai with her family, which sounds really lovely. And then my friend Rochelle is going to Disneyland Paris." 

Perfect. Exactly what Jason had hoped she would say. 

"What month is Rochelle going to Disney?" Jason questioned further. 

"Uncle Jason, can't you just - some week in August, I think." 

"Well, depending on what week she goes, we might see her there," Jason said smoothly, so smoothly that Jess didn't even realise what he had said at first. 

About a minute later, the realisation dawned on her. 

"What?! We're- we're going to Disneyland?!" 

"We sure are! And we're also going for a week to Benidorm- remember, where you performed on stage - and a week to the Orihuela Costa, where we're going to rent a holiday home." 

Jess gave a happy little scream and hugged her dad hard before taking a running jump and landing on Jason's lap. Americano started barking as he saw his friend so excited, wanting to join in the fun and excitement. 

"Oof, hello," Jason laughed, as the little girl hugged him tightly. "You're happy about it, then?" 

"Happy? I'm thrilled!" Jess cried, bouncing up and down on Jason's lap. "How many of us are going? When are we going? At Disney, will we get to meet all the characters? Rochelle said that she wants to meet all of them when she goes. Where are we staying when we're there? Will I need to learn Spanish and French? Because I-" 

"Woah, woah, Jessica. Slow down. I might be multi talented, but I can only answer one question at once," Jason laughed, putting his hand up. "Going on this holiday are you, me, Daddy, Uncle Bruno, Auntie Shirley, Auntie Darcey, Adelina, Sue and Izzy. Dad can't come sadly, he's a bit busy with work. We're leaving on the 1st August and going for just over three weeks. We'll do our best to meet as many of the characters as we possibly can in our time there. On the Orihuela Costa we'll be renting two holiday homes out, and at Disney and in Benidorm we'll be staying in hotels. And it would be great if you did learn some, but you'll have uncle Bruno and I to speak for you in Spain, and uncle Bruno to speak for you in France." 

"Will you teach me some Spanish and French phrases before we go? Please?" Jess begged. 

"I think that can be arranged! We could give her some lessons, couldn't we, Bruno?" 

Bruno nodded eagerly. "Of course." 

"Don't you speak any French, Uncle Jason?" Jess questioned, getting up from Jason's lap and going over to hug her uncle Bruno, realising she hadn't hugged him yet or thanked him. 

"I can say very basic things, such as hello and goodbye, but apart from that, I only really know three phrases," laughed Jason. 

"What are they?" 

"Can I have the menu? Where is the bathroom? and I am a duck," replied Jason. 

Jess burst into a fit of giggles at the last phrase. "Why do you know how to say that?" 

"I tried using an app on my phone to help me learn the language, but it kept giving me really random phrases that I'd probably never even use and that was one of them. But anyway, I think I'll leave the French lessons to Bruno. If you want them that is." 

"Yes please," Jess nodded, still smiling widely. 

"But Bruno, when you're giving her French lessons, do not, and I repeat, do not, teach her anything inappropriate." 

"Jason Gardiner, do you really think that I would teach our ten year old niece any curse words?" 

"Judging by your language when you're in the car with her, and playing any kind of competitive game with her… quite frankly, yes." 

.. 

"Okay, read it through one more time for me." 

Jason and Craig were quite frankly exhausted. It was 5 in the morning, and they had succeeded in pulling their all-nighter, Sue on the other end of a video call being an amazing support. 

In the seven hours since Jess had gone to bed - she was actually sleeping really well this week, which they were all delighted about - they had written and rewritten the speech in between cups of coffee, until Craig thought it was just perfect. Craig had also had a quick Spanish lesson with Jason, not wanting to forget about that. 

Taking a deep breath, and trying to get rid of the moisture in his eyes, Craig began to read the words he had written with the help of his best friend and his sister. 

As he read aloud, both Sue and Jason found themselves becoming a little emotional. Both of them were beyond proud of Craig, and just how far he had come in such a short space of time - eight weeks, and he was a completely different person. From somebody who would stress every single time his daughter was upset and who would become almost intolerable to be around when the going got tough, to a calmer and more laid-back version of the amazing man he already was, Craig had blossomed right before their eyes and seeing how much he truly had changed had them welling up. 

"Don't cry, please.. "

"Little brother, I honestly don't think you understand how proud I am of you," Sue wiped her streaming eyes with a tissue. 

"Same here. As I said to you earlier, Craig, you've come so far in so short a time. And all of us - me, Sue, Jess, Bruno, everyone - we're so proud of you." 

"Thank you so much, guys. There's no way that I could have done this without you," Craig blinked away the tears, holding the piece of paper close to his chest. "Do you..do you really think that Jonno will take me back? After all I put him through?" 

"If he doesn't take you back, then I'm officially booking him an appointment to get his head checked!" Jason replied with a laugh. "He'd be insane to not take you back - but with the way that he looks at you every time he sees you, I'd make a pretty good guess that he will." 

Craig let out a loud yawn. "So you think that that's okay? Nothing I need to change? Nothing at all." 

"It's perfect, little brother, honestly," Sue confirmed. "So, on his birthday, just get up there and speak those words straight from your heart, and I guarantee that Jonathan won't be able to say no to you." 

"Thank you both so much for all your help tonight," Craig smiled, giving Jason a hug and blowing a kiss at the phone screen. "Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go to bed - I'm exhausted." 

"I don't blame you, Craigie. Go and get some sleep now," Sue nodded at him, and Craig said one last goodbye before hanging up at long last. 

"Goodnight, Aussie," Craig said with a smile, hugging his friend. "Thank you so much for helping me tonight." 

"You're more than welcome, Craig. I'm beyond proud of you," Jason said softly, before Craig began to make his way upstairs, quickly popping in to check on Jess on his way to his room. 

Going into the little girl's room, he sighed to see that Jess was sitting upright in bed, colouring in a picture she had drawn in her scrapbook. He really had hoped that she was starting to sleep better this week. Americano was lying on her feet, as he always did at night. Jess had insisted that she didn't mind sharing a bed with her puppy, so the family allowed it. 

"Jess? What are you doing up at this time in the morning?" 

Jess jumped and immediately hid her book under the covers. 

"Sorry, Daddy… I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't have a bad dream, though.. I just woke up for no reason. I've just been drawing a picture of us at the sleepover we had, look!" 

"That's beautiful, baby," Craig smiled, coming over to her and sitting down on the bed, studying the drawing of him, Jonathan and Jess playing Just Dance. "But - you should be sleeping right now, not drawing. It's still far too early to be awake, and you have school in a couple hours." 

"Sorry, Daddy," Jess sighed, putting her book on the bedside table and lying back down. 

"Hey, don't say sorry. I just don't want you to be sleep-deprived and unable to concentrate at school tomorrow. You're my extremely intelligent little girl and your mind needs sleep in order to function properly," Craig replied softly, dropping a kiss gently on her forehead. "There now. Go back to sleep - I'll come and wake you when it's time to get up." 

Jess nodded. 

Turning the light off and tucking her in, Craig began to softly sing to her, a gentle lullaby that he created on the spot. The words were so sweet and the voice in which Craig was singing them was so gentle and soothing that before long, Jess found herself drifting off again, unable to stay awake any longer. 

..

"Dad! Happy birthday!" Jess cried, running over to her dad, who had just got in from work, and hugging him tightly. 

"Thank you, little Jess! You look beautiful!" Jonathan told her, giving her a big hug. 

"Thank you!" 

"Am I alright to go and have a shower, Mum?" Jonathan questioned, taking off his coat and hanging it up in the hall. 

"Of course, darling. You've got half an hour until we need to leave," Sally told him, so Jonathan made his way upstairs with the intention of getting ready for the night. 

Whilst Jonathan showered and got ready for his party, Jess completed her weekend homework downstairs in the lounge with her grandparents. She had been given her spelling words for next week, so she asked her grandad to test her, and she began on a sheet of history, which she got halfway through, deciding to ask her uncle Jason for help later that weekend. And as she was finishing off, her dad came down the stairs, all dressed in a suit and tie, ready for his birthday celebrations to well and truly begin. 

"Come on, Dad, let's go!" Jess said excitedly, taking hold of her dad's hand. 

Jonathan laughed at how excited she was before following her out to the car, leaving his parents to lock up the house. 

.. 

"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you   
Happy birthday dear Jonno   
Happy birthday to you!" 

Jonathan's party well and truly began similarly to how Jason's did, only with Craig being the lead singer, not Bruno. As everyone clapped and cheered, and Jonathan flushed bright red at all the attention he was receiving, Craig nervously ran over to Jonathan and took hold of his hands. 

"Jonno, please could you come up on stage with me?" he said in a rather stuttery voice. "There's something that I need to say." 

Jonathan, slightly confused, allowed himself to be pulled up onto the stage, and stood next to his friend with slight awkwardness. 

"So, um.. Jonno, there's something I need to say to you," Craig announced, turning Jonathan's slight confusion into major confusion. 

Why did Craig look so serious and so nervous? And why did everybody look so expectant?? 

Craig took a deep breath, before beginning to recite the speech that he had written. The piece of paper with the words on it was in his jacket pocket, but he didn't glance at it once, knowing every single word written on it off by heart. 

Two months ago, I was going through the worst period in my whole, entire life. 

My life was quite frankly falling to pieces, right before my eyes. My daughter was going through a hard time in her life, my family were breaking apart right in front of me, and I was struggling so much and pushing away the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I just couldn't control it. 

That thing is not a thing at all, it's a person. And that person is my ex-fiance. 

Jonathan. 

One night, I made a massive mistake and told Jonathan, who I already had a fractured relationship with as I just couldn't control my anger and hurt and emotional pain, to leave forever and never come back. It was the biggest mistake I ever made, and I will always feel guilty about it, no matter how much time goes by. 

Things have changed a lot since that day and I think we have all grown and changed as a family. I'm much happier these days, smile a lot more and stress a lot less. I have a better relationship with all my family and I'm more confident and comfortable to just be myself. But, there is one thing that hasn't changed, and I know for sure will never change. 

And that is how I feel about you, my Jonno. 

Jonno, you are one unbelievably special guy. You're kind, you're incredibly intelligent- I'm in absolute awe of your intelligence - and so talented. Everything you do, you put the maximum amount of effort into. You're an amazing father - the way you care for and look after our little girl is just the most heartwarming thing. I'm beyond lucky to have somebody like you in my life, and I'll never entirely forgive myself for pushing you away in the way that I did. You're my teddy, and you always will be. 

Over the last few weeks, we've had our obstacles to overcome, but now there's a question that I want to ask you. 

I love you so much, more than I think I've ever loved somebody, and I honestly can't see my life without you. 

So, please will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend again? 

He spoke every word with such meaning and truth, that most people in the room were moved to tears. Jason found himself welling up and so did Jonathan's parents, so many of them finding themselves becoming emotional over the beautiful moment between two people that they were witnessing. 

By the end of it, he was emotional and near tears, grasping Jonathan's hands tightly with his own. He looked into the gardener's eyes pleadingly, and Jonathan looked back, his expression blank. 

"So, what do you say?" 

"I'm sorry, Craig," said Jonathan sadly, letting go of his hands and beginning to walk away. 

At that moment, Craig's heart broke and he began to feel as though he was about to faint. The room began spinning, and he could barely breathe, his chest feeling as though there was a huge weight resting on it. 

Had he really interpreted Jonathan's intentions so incorrectly? Did he really only want to be friends? Craig had worked so hard the last eight weeks, trying his best to change so that Jonathan would love him again, and had tried so hard to win him over again. And for a while, he really had believed that maybe, just maybe, he and Jonathan still had a chance. 

But now they didn't. 

Craig didn't know where he was headed, but he knew that he had to get out of this venue - and fast, before he broke down crying for real. Just as he was about to make a bolt for it, some words stopped him in his tracks. 

"I'm sorry, Craigy, but I'm afraid that you'll have to put up with me all over again!" Jonathan shouted, and as everyone cheered and clapped, Craig burst into tears and threw himself into Jonathan's arms, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

Just two seconds ago, he had felt as though his heart was being ripped right out of his chest, and now, now Jonathan really and truly wanted him back? 

"Is this real?" Craig wept, hugging Jonathan tighter than tight. 

"As real as you and me. Craig Revel Horwood, I'm so in love with you it's crazy," Jonathan replied, feeling Craig's heart beating as he hugged him back. 

Jason was openly sobbing, sitting on a stool next to Bruno, who was also crying his eyes out. Jess was jumping up and down, so happy for her dads, and Sue, who was watching via a facetime call that had been set up, was an absolute mess, beyond proud of her younger brother and elated that he had finally officially got back into a relationship with the man who could only be described as the love of his life. 

"Jonno?" 

"Yes, Craigy?" 

"I love you." 

"And I love you too, Craigy. More than you'll ever know. And this is without a doubt the best birthday present I've ever received." 

..

Jonathan had been to many parties in his life, but this one was one of the most special. 

And that was because he was officially back with his beloved Craigy. All night, the two stayed close to each other - in fact, they weren't seen separately for the remainder of the evening. They danced together, ate together, talked together - and savoured each and every moment of each other's company like they had never done before. 

At one point, Grant came over to where Craig and Jonathan were sitting and eating, wanting to have a chat with his client. 

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked over the blaring music and Bruno's drunken karaoke. 

"Not at all," Craig replied, and so Grant took the seat opposite him, with a smile on his face. 

"I just wanted to take this opportunity to tell you how proud I am of you, Craig," he said with sincerity. "I know that everyone has been saying this to you recently, but I just want to reiterate. You've come so far since I started working with you, and-" 

"Working with you?" 

"Craig's been having counselling with me to try and control his anger and deal with some of his issues," Grant explained to a confused Jonathan. 

"When you left, Jonno, I knew that I needed help. Professional help. I'd driven away the best person in my life, and I knew I couldn't continue any longer the way that I was. So I called Grant and asked if we could start counselling. And that's what I've been doing twice a week for - six weeks now?" 

Grant nodded. 

"So… wait, Craigy, you've been having counselling?" 

"Uh-huh." Craig confirmed.

"And he's been doing amazingly well. The amount he's changed in under two months is quite unbelievable and I'm very, very proud of him." 

"Oh, stop it, Granty, you're going to make me turn into a tomato!" Craig joked, getting up from his chair. "I'm just going to go and get some more sandwiches - all that dancing we did has made me hungry, Jonno!" 

Jonathan made to follow his boyfriend, but before he could do so, Grant placed a hand on his arm. 

"Jonathan, you do know that the main reason Craig asked for counselling was so that he could win you back?" the counsellor revealed. 

"Really?" Jonathan gasped. 

"Yep. He hit rock bottom when you left - he was so low. There was one night where everything just got to him and he realised that he had to change because he was so unhappy and felt like he couldn't go on like this. So he came to me and asked for counselling and - Jonno? Why are you crying?" 

"I'll be back in a minute," Jonathan replied, tears pouring down his face, running off to find Craig, who he just wanted to cuddle right now. 

Craig was by the sandwich bar, deciding whether or not to have a ham sandwich or a tuna and cheese one. He jumped as a pair of arms went around him and a look of Horror crept over his face as he realised that the love of his life, who he had only been back together with a matter of hours, was crying. 

"Jonno? Teddy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked urgently, immediately putting down his paper plate and leading Jonathan out of the room and into the grounds of the venue. "Come here. Are you okay?" 

Jonathan shook his head. "I'm sorry." 

"What's the matter? Oh God… it's not because we're back together, is it? You don't want to separate again, do you? Honestly, Jonno, I understand if you just want to be friends.. after all that happened…" 

"No, it's not that," Jonathan shook his head again, "I'm crying because.. because Grant told me that you felt like you couldn't go on when I left. Is that true?" 

"It is," nodded Craig honestly. 

He paused for a second before beginning to tell the story of the night that he had hit rock bottom. 

"When you left, I was genuinely heartbroken," Craig explained, placing Jonno's hand on his heart and covering it with his own. "I'd never been sadder. I regretted it so fucking much, everything. And the family were so angry at me for it. Jason screamed at me, Bruno was furious at me, Shirley was bitching about me for days, Darcey was disappointed in me for days, and Jess was upset with me. And, you remember the day that Jess got sent home from school because she was sick?" 

Jonathan nodded his head. He remembered that all too well, getting that phone call from Jason to tell him that he had had to pick the little girl up before lunch because of how she had been sick. 

"I got really, really angry with Jason, and then he screamed at me and really put me in my place. And that night – he came into my room after everyone was in bed. I was honestly at rock bottom," Craig's eyes filled with tears as he spoke, as remembering how low he truly was that night really hurt to this day, "I hadn't eaten, I hadn't drunk, I hadn't slept. And Jason came and found me and talked me down... I don't know what would have happened had he not intervened. I.. Jonno?" 

Jonathan had burst into even louder sobs, his heart shattering at the thought of Craig being quite that low. He had seen Craig in low places before, yes – when his dad passed away, for instance – but the thought of him being quite that low, feeling that bad, upset him beyond anything you could ever imagine. 

"Oh, Jonno," Craig sighed, though not annoyed – it was a sigh of pure sadness. 

Feeling incredibly guilty that he had made the love of his life cry like this, he wrapped his arms tightly around him, resting his head on his chest. "Jonno... please don't cry." 

"I'm a terrible person," Jonathan sobbed, "So, so terrible..." 

"Hey! No, you are not a terrible person!" Craig said fiercely, beginning to gently massage his back. "You're not terrible at all, you're the best person in the whole world. Please don't cry... I hate it when you're upset, it makes me sad too!" 

"I am terrible! I... I promised you on Bondi that I would love you no matter what and... always be there for you even if you were at your lowest and... it's my fault you were like that... I left you..." 

"Awwww, Jonno... you've always been there for me! Ever since the day we met... you've always been there to offer me advice when I was sad and help me through the hard times. I couldn't have coped all these years without you! You only left me because I was a horrible person and told you to leave." Craig's voice cracked as he rubbed Jonathan's back. "Oh Jonno... I didn't mean to make you cry like this. I'm sorry this is the way you had to find out." 

"I just... I'm sorry, Craig. I just... I still am not confident yet and I just feel guilty that I wasn't there with you on the night when you were..." Jonathan burst into a fresh flood of tears. "You needed me and I wasn't…" 

"Please don't apologise, Jonno! I know it's partly because of me that you're feeling so low about yourself at the moment, and I'm so sorry for that." Craig dotted kisses up and down Jonathan's hairline, tenderly. "Don't feel guilty please! Jason looked after me really well, helped me with Jess when she got upset, and by the next day I felt a bit more myself, although I didn't feel complete until tonight, Jonno. But please don't feel guilty. Because 1. You weren't to know, and 2. It was my fault you left anyway." 

Rocking him gently, Craig placed another kiss on the top of his head. 

"I love you more than anything in this world, Jonno. I know I broke your heart and have caused you so much pain over the last few months, but I want you to know that you are gorgeous, you are talented, you're the best dad in the world, and I couldn't be prouder to be a parent with you. My biggest regret will always be taking you for granted for so long and I know that you're not entirely comfortable in your own skin because of me. But if there's one thing I'm going to do over the next few weeks, it's show you just how amazing you really are and make you believe it above anything else. And telling you the truth by telling you this story wasn't to make you feel bad, you know. In fact, if anything, this story just goes to show how much you mean to me... I'm not Craig Revel Horwood without you." 

Jonathan snuggled, trying hard to stop crying. 

"You truly are my world," Craig whispered lovingly. "And you know what? I'll never be at rock bottom again so long as I have you. And I'm so grateful that we get to start this relationship all over again." 

.. 

Craig awoke very late the next morning, his head throbbing and his mouth dry. As he lay there, warm and cosy under the duvet, he remembered what had happened last night with him and Jonno, and he rolled over in bed to see whether it was true. 

Jonathan wasn't there. 

Craig was just about to start cursing his head for letting him dream about these wonderful things with Jonathan, but a noise from downstairs stopped him. The sound… of a piano playing. 

Forgetting all about his headache, Craig practically floated out of his bed and down the stairs, beaming as he reached the bottom. 

Jonathan was sat on the stool by the piano, his fingers pressing all the right keys. His playing was flawless - even more flawless than it had been before their breakup. 

And as he came to the end of the piece, Craig wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and said some words that he had learned how to say recently, courtesy of Jason Gardiner and Bruno Tonioli. 

"Jonathan, tu eres una pianista fantástica, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti," he said softly, which caused Jonathan to jump in surprise and his eyes to widen. 

"Hold on. Since when did you learn Spanish?" 

"I learnt it recently. Para ti," Craig smiled, and Jonathan stood up from the stool, wrapping his arms around the man that he loved. 

"Craigy, you are the most romantic person on the planet - and I love you more than anything in this world." 

"And guess what, Jonno?" Craig whispered, placing his hand on Jonathan's chest. 

"What?"

"I love you too. So, so, so much." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH THEYRE BACK TOGETHER IM SMILING SO HARD RIGHT NOW!!!!! 
> 
> This is a long chapter (when aren't my chapters long though?), but if you actually read to the end, I hope that you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Next chapter, something will happen that is long overdue, and I fully can't wait for it! 
> 
> I'm at my friend's house from tomorrow until Tuesday, but I'm hopefully going to have another chapter of this up in a few days, and updates on my other stories too. 
> 
> As usual, stay safe, stay happy and stay tuned! ❤


	52. start of something new

"Uncle Jason, that is NOT a word!" 

Jess folded her arms in exasperation as she lost at Hangman again. They were on their fifteenth round of the pen and paper game, and so far, Jess had not succeeded in guessing a single one of Jason's words - which included phantasmagorical, antidisestablishmentarianism, and pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis. 

"I'm telling you, Jessica, it's a word! Go and look it up in that dictionary if you really think I'm lying to you!" 

"It's not fair! I can't win against any of you in this house! If I play with you or my dad you think up words that aren't even real, and if I play with uncle Bruno, he starts writing Italian words, which isn't fair because I don't speak any Italian!" 

"They are real words, but all right, fine. I'll stick to words that are under 20 letters long" Jason rolled his eyes, before bursting into laughter.

"Thank you," laughed Jess, before turning more serious. "Uncle Jason?" 

"Yes, sweetie?" Jason asked, judging by her tone of voice that it was going to be a serious conversation. 

"Uncle Jason… do you think that… do you think that Damon and Matthew will go to prison?" 

Jason wasn't quite sure how to answer that. On one hand, he hoped that the courts wouldn't let him nor Matthew off for the vile things that they had done - and that they would get the justice they deserved. But on the other hand, he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that they wouldn't get put into jail, especially Matthew because, as far as he knew, he had never committed crime previously. 

He was incredibly anxious about the decision of the jury - he wished that he could be there right now in the courtroom, but he also knew that taking care of Jess was his priority today. She had broken up from school just the other day for summer holidays, and so was home all the time now. Sally and Gavin had been out today, a commitment they just couldn't get out of, and Darcey and Shirley had both been working, so Jason had stayed home, thinking that Jess would prefer to be around family today rather than friends. 

"I'm not sure, sweetie, but I'm sure they will," he replied, putting his arm around her gently. She looked so vulnerable all of a sudden, and it hurt Jason to see. "And even if they don't, I promise you, I will never let you get hurt again. None of us will. You have me, and your dads, and Uncle Bruno, and your aunties, and all of our families. There's so many of us, and only two of them." 

"The thing is, Uncle Jason, I feel bad for the men because happy people don't do bad things like that, and they must have been very unhappy to hurt me," Jess said, which was one of the first times she had properly spoken about them. "But at the same time, I hope they do go to prison, so that they can never hurt anyone else, or me, again. Because they really do scare me." 

Amazed by her maturity at just ten years old, Jason nodded and said softly, "I understand, sweetie. I really do understand. But I promise you, even if they don't go to prison, you won't get hurt, okay? Because as I said before, none of us will let you get hurt again." 

"Thank you, Uncle Jason," Jess smiled, cuddling into her uncle. "I love you." 

"I love you too, sweetie. So, so much," Jason whispered. "Now, what will it be? Lunch, a walk with Americano, or another round of hangman? I promise I'll go easy on you and won't purposely use the longest words in the Oxford English dictionary..." 

Jess thought for a moment, before responding, "Okay, one round of hangman, and then walk Americano, and then have lunch. But please don't invent words that I've never even heard of!" 

"Fine then, I'll go easy on you" Jason rolled his eyes, before beginning to draw in the dashes that represented the letters. 

The word was "Esternocleidooccipitomastoideos". 

The longest word in the Spanish dictionary. 

.. 

"After all this, they'd better put both of them in jail." 

Craig, Jonathan and Bruno had been at the courtroom since early in the morning, and the court still hadn't reached their decision. It had been a long and exhausting trial, which had seen Jonathan almost go to prison, and they just wanted it to be over and done with and to go home with both Damon and Matthew in prison. 

Jonathan was still teary, shaking like a leaf as he huddled with Craig. He knew that he probably wasn't the person Damon most wanted to see at this moment in time, but he still hadn't expected what had happened earlier to happen. 

During his testimony, Damon had completely twisted the details of what happened at Dogfest, making it seem as though Jonathan was the only one at fault. The way he had described Jonathan's single, provoked punch had made it sound like Damon had been the victim of a vicious assault and not Jess. Jonathan had really thought for a few moments that he was actually going to be sent to prison, but the jury hadn't taken it any further and he would not face any further charges - one of the best moments of his life. He had never felt relief like it. 

What did surprise them all slightly, though, was Matt's honesty and acceptance of the fact that he would be going to jail. He made no excuses for himself, told no lies - rather, was completely honest about everything that had happened. He had told the courts that he had been manipulated into having a hand in the murder that Damon had committed, and that he had been too scared to stop him from hurting Jess, but recognised that this indeed wasn't anyone else's fault but his own and that he deserved the punishment he got for standing by and letting this all happen. He also seemed to show genuine remorse for what had happened to Jess, whereas Damon really didn't. 

All Damon seemed to really be bothered about, Craig thought, was saving himself from having to face imprisonment. 

The trial had taken another break, and were currently making their decision as to what punishment Damon and Matt would face. 

"I'm pretty sure they will," Bruno said reassuringly, placing his hand on Craig's shoulder. The Italian and the Australian were the closest they had been in months, and he couldn't have been any happier about it. 

"Well, if they don't, they're crazy. It's obvious that guy is lying through his teeth." 

"Matthew's honesty actually really surprised me," Craig admitted, cuddling Jonathan even closer. "I thought he was going to try and lie his way out of everything." 

"Same here," Bruno nodded, "It wouldn't have surprised me. I actually have an ounce of respect for him- but literally none for Damon." 

"Who does?" Craig replied, putting his arm even further around his boyfriend as they were all called back into the courtroom. 

The jury had come to a decision, and it was time for them to hear it. 

"Now, on the accounts of murder and assault, do you find Damon Scott guilty, or not guilty?" 

The trio held their breath - this moment was so important for all three of them. They knew that if Damon didn't go behind bars and was allowed to walk away, that Jess would be fearful for the rest of her life. She already had struggled enough - letting Damon walk free would heighten her fear, and would put other vulnerable people at risk of being assaulted or murdered. 

"Guilty." 

Craig, Bruno and Jonathan resisted the urge to wildly celebrate, instead making do with fiercely squeezing each other's hands. Damon shot them an extremely menacing look, furious that all his lies had come to nothing. 

Matthew too was found guilty, something else that should have delighted Craig and Jonathan, but didn't entirely. Craig could actually sympathise with him, understand how difficult it must have been for him. He was still furious at him for not doing anything and for letting Jess get hurt the way she had been hurt, but he actually, in a way, felt sorry for the man. 

The rest of the trial passed extremely quickly. Damon was sentenced to life in prison, and Matthew was sentenced to ten years. With that, Damon and Matthew were led off to the cells, and Craig, Jonathan and Bruno were dismissed. 

They waited till they were outside of the court, then they started jumping up and down and cheering, not caring who saw them. 

"I actually can't believe this! Damon Scott is never going to get out of prison!" Craig cried, hugging his boyfriend and best friend tightly. "Ahhhh, this is the best result we could ever have hoped for! You know what I think we should do?"

"What's that?" 

"I think we should go home, tell Jess and Jason the good news, and then tonight, I think we should have a party." 

This made Bruno chuckle, as he thought about the time when he was the spontaneous one and Craig absolutely hated him for it. 

"Hey, Craig, remember when you used to hate spontaneity?" he joked. 

"Don't remind me! God, I was awful. But we should definitely have a party tonight- we have a reason to celebrate!" Craig cried, taking out his phone and typing a quick message to Jason. 

"Come on then, let's go home!" 

.. 

Craig 🕺: we're on our way home! I'll tell you the verdict when we get home, but I'll tell you this now - it's good news!!! 

Upon reading that, Jason let out the loudest sigh of relief ever. 

Jess, who was reading through some Spanish vocabulary that Jason had written down for her, looked up immediately. "You okay, Uncle Jason?" 

"I'm more than okay, sweetie," Jason beamed back at her, deciding not to tell her that the verdict looked good yet, wanting Craig to break that to her. "Your dads and uncle Bruno are on their way home." 

"Are they? Did.. did Damon and Matthew go to prison?" 

"We aren't sure yet, Craig said that he will tell us when they get home," Jason replied, as the little girl flopped down beside him. "How have you been getting on with your Spanish?" 

"Some of the words are a bit confusing," Jess sighed, "and my pronunciation isn't very good yet." 

"You'll learn them all in time!" Jason reassured her, "I promise you. And after all, you'll have uncle Bruno and I to help you in Spain if you need any help, seeing as we are both fluent." 

"Languages are hard." 

"If there's one thing I've learned, Jessica, as long as you try to speak it, the Spanish will respect you. They just like to see you try," Jason replied, slipping his arm around her. "Hey, why don't you get that sheet, and I'll give you a small test?" 

Jess nodded and took the sheet from the table, handing it to her uncle. 

"Okay, what is the Spanish word for hello?" 

"Hola," Jess replied, pronouncing it exactly as it was written. 

"Not quite- remember, the letter h in Spanish is always silent unless it's next to the letter c," Jason corrected her. "It's said Ola." 

"Ola," Jess repeated slowly, with the silent H. 

"Muy bien! Now, what is the Spanish word for goodbye?" 

Jess grinned. She knew this one. "Adios!" 

"Good girl!" Jason patted her on the shoulder. "Now, let's try something a little bit harder." 

They continued on in a similar fashion for the next half hour, until they heard the car pulling up outside. Looking at one another, Jason and Jess ran outside to greet the others, hoping and praying that it was good news like Craig had insinuated in his message. 

"Is it good news?" Jason cried, running towards them. 

"No, it's not good news," replied Craig, solemnly getting out of the car, before smiling and laughing. "It's great news! Matthew got ten years, and Damon got life." 

"Yes!" Jason cried, jumping up and down ecstatically, being pulled into a massive family group hug. "Thank heavens!" 

"So, they're in prison..?" 

"That's right, my baby girl. And they will never, ever hurt you again." Craig kissed her gently on the head. "Mwah. Hey, I was thinking, seeing as we don't have work tomorrow and Jess has no school, how about we all have a big party tonight? Here, at the house, to celebrate?" 

Everyone heartily agreed with that idea. 

"Right then! Everyone, get phoning everyone that you know. The party starts in 4 hours, so let's get the house ready! We are going to have the biggest and best party of our lives tonight!" Craig shouted, running towards the house. 

"My God, he has changed," Bruno remarked to Jason, as they headed indoors after the excitable Australian. 

.. 

The next few hours were an absolute whirlwind. Jason and Jess headed out to the shops together, and bought a whole load of party food - bread to make sandwiches, sandwich fillings, crisps, biscuits, that kind of thing. Craig and Jonathan wrote out a big list of guests, then split it in half and phoned everyone up to see if they would be able to make it. Bruno decorated the house with some leftover streamers and things from previous parties, and when Jason and Jess arrived home with the food, he helped make sandwiches and get the buffet ready. 

They obviously were unable to have some of the guests they really wanted to come, like Sue and Bev, but they had an amazing turnout nonetheless. Adelina agreed to come along with her family, which Jess was very happy about, and Gino said that he would come with his daughters and wife, which made Jason playfully roll his eyes when he heard. 

"Well then, looks like I won't get any alone time with Bruno tonight then," he said jokingly. 

Shirley and Darcey replied that they were free to come, and so did Sally and Gavin, and somehow, Bruno managed to convince Len Goodman to attend as well. It took about thirty minutes of Bruno annoying him down the phone, and promising him he wouldn't make him dance, but somehow he managed it and he was immensely proud of his achievement. 

At 8pm, the first guests arrived on the doorstep - Gino, Christine, Carmine and Dixie. Bruno immediately ran outside and started talking to Gino in rapid Italian about something that nobody else could really understand. 

"What are they talking about?" Jess asked Carmine, who spoke fluent Italian. 

"Oh, the usual. About how wonderful Italy is and how your uncle can't wait for another series of my dad's TV show," Carmine replied with a laugh. 

Jess laughed as well, remembering how many times Bruno had practically forced the entire family to watch Gino's Italian Escape on ITV 1 because it was "educational", "inspiring" and "an absolute freaking masterpiece". 

"Shall we go on inside?" Carmine rolled her eyes. 

Jess nodded, but before they could run inside together, the little girl felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Turning round with a violent jump, she relaxed to see it was Sally and Gavin, who had forfeited a night at the bingo to come to the party. 

"Nanny! Grandad! Hello," she smiled, hugging them both. 

"Hello, love! You look beautiful," Sally complimented her. "How are you?" 

"I'm really good!" Jess beamed, bouncing up and down. "Nanny, Grandad, this is my best friend, Carmine. She goes to the same school as me, and she does a lot of dancing. Remember when I sang Defying Gravity? She was dancing in that group routine." 

"Lovely to meet you, Carmine," Sally said warmly, smiling at the slightly taller of the two girls. 

"Lovely to meet you too!" Carmine smiled back. 

"You haven't met my dog, have you?" All three shook their heads. "Come on inside and meet Americano!" 

"If it's the dog you're looking for, Jess, he's curled up underneath the buffet, hoping someone will feed him," Bruno interrupted them, joining the little group heading inside. 

"Thanks, uncle Bruno! Uncle Bruno named Americano," Jess explained to the little group. "On the strictly tour, he sang a song called Americano, and that was where he got his name from." 

At that moment, upon seeing his best friend, Americano shot out from underneath the table, yapping excitedly. 

"Americano!" Jess beamed, picking up the dog and cuddling him close. "Nanny, Grandad, Carmine, this is Americano." 

"Aren't you going to introduce me to Americano?" Bruno teased. 

"Uncle Bruno, you live-" 

"I know I do, silly! I was joking," Bruno laughed. "But yes, this is Americano, and he's a massive traitor." 

"Oh, how nice to see that you've actually stopped talking about la bella Italia with Gino for more than three seconds," Jason said sarcastically from behind them. "And why, may I ask, is our dog a traitor?" 

"Because I'm the one who adopted him, but he likes Jess better than me!" Bruno cried, folding his arms and pretending to be angry. 

"Jealous, are we?" Jason chuckled. "Oh well, mi amor. You'll always be my favourite person." 

"I guess that's good enough," replied Bruno, before bursting into laughter. 

… 

"Craigy?" 

"Jonno?" Craig tightened his grip around Jonathan as they sat in their special corner of the garden, looking up at the night sky. 

Since his return to the Hampshire mansion, Jonathan had begun working on a section of the garden that he called "Craig and Jonno Corner." He was going to grow a variety of flowers and plants, including strelitzia and passiflora, and there was to be a swing securely fixed to the huge oak tree. Though he had only been home a few weeks, he had already made so much progress and Craig couldn't wait for the finished result. 

"I love you so much. And I'm so proud of us as a family." 

"I love you more than anything, Jonno. And me too. We've come so far as a family, and I'm so proud of all that we have achieved. And things are going to be so much better for us from now on. Starting with our family holiday in just four days." 

Upon Craig and Jonathan getting back together, Jason had done his best to get Jonathan booked onto the holiday as well, and had succeeded. He had even offered to help get Sally and Gavin booked onto the holiday as well, but it turned out that they had already booked a holiday - a week by the seaside with their friends from bingo. It was going to be a huge family vacation, and everyone was beyond excited. 

"That's going to be amazing. I still can't believe that Jason got me booked onto the holiday!" 

"He's an absolute whizz with things like that," replied Craig, kissing Jonathan's lips gently. "I love you. Have I ever told you that?" 

"Yes, but I'm beyond happy to hear it again," Jonathan replied simply. 

The truth was, he couldn't get enough of his Craigy saying those words. 

"Oh, there you are! Craig, I need to talk to you!" 

It was Jason, and he seemed to be drunk. Although he had been drunk at previous parties with them all, this was the most drunk that Craig had seen him since the Little Shop of Horrors wrap party in New Zealand. Although Craig had not technically been part of the cast, he had been invited to the wrap party as Jason's plus one, and it had been an extremely boozy night that neither Craig nor Jason remembered much about. 

"Of course! What?" 

Jonathan left the friends alone, to give them some privacy. 

"I just wanted to say… I'm so glad that we're friends," Jason began, looking rather emotional as he did so. "You're such an amazing person Craigy, and you've changed so much and I'm so proud of you. So is everyone. When you shouted at me and told me to get out that night in New Zealand, I was absolutely convinced that we would never see each other ever again. But now… we're best friends and going on holiday together in a few days and it's just amazing to think about and..." 

"Aussie, stop, you're going to make me cry," Craig laughed, giving his intoxicated friend a hug. "You're a pretty amazing person too, Jason, you know that? You're the best friend to me, and an incredible uncle to Jess." 

Jason shook his head. 

"You are! She thinks you're one of the two best uncles in the world - she's told me multiple times. Our family's lucky to have you, and I'm so excited for our holiday together. We're going to have the very best time, I know it." 

"Okay, when you've stopped being softies, Jason, I want to do karaoke with you! I've just managed to convince Jess to do some karaoke as well," Bruno came up behind them out of seemingly nowhere. 

"I'm ready now," Jason turned to his boyfriend. "Jess singing is something we all have to see! Hey, why don't you two come inside? Do some karaoke?" 

"We'll be in in a sec," replied Craig, wanting just a few more minutes alone with Jonathan before they went back inside to the party. 

"Okay. See you inside," Jason waved at the two of them, before disappearing with Bruno. 

.. 

"Right, guys, now we have something very special." 

It was karaoke time, and the kitchen counter had turned into a stage. There had already been some rather dazzling performances - Adelina had sung "Everything I Know" from Lin-Manuel Miranda's musical In the Heights, and Jess had realised how amazing a singer she actually was. Darcey and Shirley had sung "Mamma Mia" together, and Bruno had reprised "Americano" for all to see. 

"At my first party with young Jessica, this little girl didn't want to sing karaoke, because she was too shy and didn't believe she had any talent. A few weeks after that, she sang Defying Gravity in Benidorm, and though she may only have been nine, her voice was absolutely stunning. I'm pretty sure that a large number of you have heard her sing it from videos and everything, but today, she's going to reprise that song." 

Gently, Jason pushed his niece forward, smiling at her encouragingly. 

The music began, and Jess tried to block out the fact that there were so many people in the room looking at her. She tried to imagine herself back in Benidorm, where she had first properly gained some confidence in her singing, singing on that huge stage in front of so many people. She closed her eyes as she sang, and didn't see the shocked looks on people's faces, didn't hear the whispered comments that people made to one another. 

"Fucking hell, she takes after you, Craig," Michael, one of Craig's friends, remarked. "Its astonishing just how much she takes after you, and you're not even actually related by blood." 

Craig merely nodded, watching on with intense pride as his daughter hit the final high note, smiling and giggling a little nervously as the song ended. 

The room erupted, Jess's family cheering loudest of all. Craig, who was already slightly drunk, was tearful, as was Jason. Jess giggled, tears welling up in her own eyes. 

"And this same little girl is hesitant to audition for a solo in her Christmas production because she isn't sure she's good enough," Jason announced to the whole room, causing Jess to blush. "Jessica, that truly was amazing! Now, I'm going to do a wonderful rendition of a song from a musical I was selected for when I was drunk...."

..

"Awwww, bless her. Look." 

Jess was curled up small in a corner of the living room, sleeping peacefully on the floor, well away from everyone else. Though there were loud noises coming from the party, she was fast asleep, oblivious to what was going on around her. 

"I'll take her up to bed," Craig decided, getting down next to her and gently patting her to try and wake her up. "Jess?" 

Jess didn't respond, still fast asleep. 

"Wakey wakey," Craig patted her again, and this time, she sat up, looking very confused.

"Huh?" 

"You fell asleep on the floor," Craig explained with a laugh. 

"Is the party still going on?" Jess asked sleepily. 

"It sure is, baby girl. But I think it's time we got you into your own bed, rather than letting you sleep on the floor all night," Craig chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you upstairs. Why don't you say goodnight to everyone?" 

Jess nodded, and immediately made her way over to her uncle Jason, who was sitting on a stool and looking as though he would fall off any second. 

"Uncle Jason? I'm going to bed now, I'm really sleepy." she said, giving him a cuddle. "Goodnight." 

"Awww, goodnight, sweetie! Sleep well," Jason replied, hugging her close. "If you need anything in the night, come and tell us." 

"Are you going to bed now?" Bruno came up behind them. "Fair enough, it's been a long day for us all. Goodnight, my darling." 

Carmine had already gone home with her family, so Jess went to find Adelina and say goodnight, and said a polite goodnight to Adelina's family as well. Finishing her rounds of the room with saying goodnight to Darcey and Shirley, she took hold of Craig's hand and headed upstairs, yawning loudly. 

"Right, go and get your pyjamas on and clean your teeth," Craig instructed her, and she did exactly that, coming into the bedroom a few moments later with her bunny pyjamas on and her hair tied up in a bun for sleeping. Climbing into her comfortable bed, she lay herself down and yawned again, shutting her eyes. 

"Good girl," Craig whispered, giving her a little kiss. "Goodnight, my baby girl. If you need anything, come and get me, okay?" 

Jess nodded, a smile on her face as she drifted off. By the time Jonathan had come up to say goodnight, she was fast asleep, cuddled up, clutching her teddy bear as she always did when she was asleep. 

"Come on, Craigy," Jonathan badgered him, as Craig turned on her nightlight and left the room. "Let's go and get even more drunk! We need to celebrate Damion Scoot going to prison!" 

At the realisation that Jonathan had said Damion Scoot and not Damon Scott, the two of them both began to laugh loudly, laughing so much that they practically fell down the stairs back to the party. 

.. 

"GUYS!! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, YOU ARE GOING TO BURN THE HOUSE DOWN IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL!!" 

Craig and Jonathan broke apart from where they had been kissing one another rather passionately, to find Bruno standing in the doorway, waving his arms around in a very dramatic manner. Turning round, they realised that the oven was beginning to smoke, the chicken that they had been making at Shirley's request evidently done. 

"Yay, it's ready!" Craig squeaked, opening the oven and getting out the chicken, almost dropping it on the floor. He was a lot wobblier than when he had said goodnight to his daughter. "Shirley! Your chicken is ready!" 

"CHICKEEENNNNNNN!!" a voice screamed, and in ran Shirley, looking extremely excited at the mention of her favourite bird. 

"Craigy, I'll cut the chicken- I don't trust you with a knife when you're drunk," Darcey insisted immediately, following Shirley in. 

Darcey began to carve up the chicken and put it onto plates. She made sure to save some for Jess, thinking that she might like to have chicken sandwiches tomorrow, and put it safely into the back of the fridge so nobody else would touch it. Dividing the chicken equally, she handed each person who wanted some chicken a plate, all the while thinking about how much washing up there would be to do the next day. 

"Craigy, you can have some of my chicken if you'd like," Jonathan offered, "I'm not really hungry any more." 

At the offer, Craig burst into sobs and began hugging Jonathan. 

"Jonno, that's so cute! What the actual fuck?" 

Since Jess had gone to bed, two hours ago, an intoxicated Craig had cried a total of four times. Once because Jonathan had uploaded a photo of them with a unicorn filter to his Instagram, once because Jonathan had passed him a drink, once because somebody had said to him that he was a great dad and once because he had been offered chicken. 

"I love you so much, I'm so lucky to have you," he sobbed, burying his head in Jonathan's shoulder, whilst Jonathan looked around rather confusedly at everyone. He had never seen this side of drunken Craig before, and he had seen a drunken Craig on many occasions. "I just can't believe I've got a boyfriend that cares so much about me he would offer me food - oh my gosh, I just can't believe this." 

"What's he crying about now?" Jason asked Bruno, as they stood in the doorway eating their chicken. 

"Jonathan offered him some chicken."

"Oh, very emotional. I think I might cry too." 

.. 

"Jonno, teddy, I seriously love you more than anything in this entire world, even more than Sauvignon Blonc and seafood lasagne." 

"Wow, you really do love me then," Jonathan laughed, cuddling his still teary boyfriend close as they relaxed again in their special place. It was so lovely to get some special time alone together, and they really revelled in each others company like never before.

"Do you love me more than lotus flowers? And trips to Kew Gardens and Tasmania?" Craig asked seriously, placing his hands on either side of Jonathan's face. 

"Of course I do, Craigy! I could never love anything more than I love you." 

"Oh, why are you such an adorable human?" Craig began to sob again, and this time, Jonathan didn't look the slightest bit awkward as he hugged his boyfriend close. "I love you, my teddy." 

"I love you too, Craigy. So, so, so much," Jonathan replied, dotting kisses along his head. "You honestly mean the world to me." 

"I just can't believe you're still here," Craig breathed, tears still spurting down his cheeks. "I actually can't... I thought you would hate me forever, but you're still here and you actually love me more than lotus flowers..." 

"I really do," Jonathan murmured. "Hey, Craigy?" 

"Yes, my wonderful teddy?" 

"Can we go and do karaoke?" 

"Only for you, my adorable teddy. Come on then!" 

Racing inside, they scrambled for the kitchen counter, grabbed microphones, and told the DJ (Craig's friend Clifford) what song they wanted. 

"Okay, Big Red Dog, we want that song from High School Musical- Start of Something New," Craig explained, and Clifford immediately searched for it. "Jonno, teddy, who do you want to sing? Zac, or Vanessa?" 

"I have a lower voice than you, so I'll do Zac," Jonathan said at once. 

Nodding, Craig took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently, the song beginning to play almost immediately as he did that. 

"Livin' in my own world,   
Didn't understand   
That anything can happen   
When you take the chance," Jonathan sang, and Craig was so awestruck by how much his voice had improved, that he came in a second too late for his part. 

"I never believed in   
What I couldn't see   
I never opened my heart,  
To all the possibilities." 

Their voices harmonised together for the chorus, more beautifully than they had ever done so before, and those around them were absolutely stunned. 

"I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way   
And right here tonight, this could be the   
Start of something new   
It feels so right, to be here with you   
And now looking in your eyes   
I feel in my heart,   
The start of something new" 

And as they sang on, eventually coming to an end holding each other close, they really felt as though the song was right. 

That this really was the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I've decided to do one update a week from now on, most likely Saturdays. I'm doing this because I have a certain date that I want to finish the story on (you'll see) and doing one update a week will work. 
> 
> What did you think of the chapter? 
> 
> Fun Fact: I've never watched High School Musical in my life (only the songs).
> 
> The next three chapters are going to be set as the family go off on their holiday and I'm honestly beyond excited to share them with you. I already have the next chapter partially written, and it might just be my favourite chapter so far. 
> 
> I'll see you all in the next chapter, thank you so much for reading! ❤


	53. a little vacation

"Right then, have we got everything?" Jonathan asked rhetorically, quickly ticking items off the list he had made as he saw them on the bed. "T-Shirts, check. Shorts-" 

"Jonno, guess what? I can fit in your suitcase!" 

Jonathan turned around to see that Craig was indeed curled up in his suitcase, his body just fitting. 

"Craigy! What are you doing?" he laughed, getting out his phone and capturing this moment on camera. "You're laying on all my lovely folded clothing!" 

"I wanted to see whether I could fit in your suitcase, and I can!" Craig replied, looking extremely proud of yourself. "Wow, this is comfy. I think I might go to sleep in here.." 

"Craigyyyyyy! I need to pack," Jonathan rolled his eyes, laughing as he pulled him up and out the case. "You're so annoying." 

"And you're even more annoying," Craig replied, before hugging his boyfriend close. "I can't wait to go on holiday with you. We're going to have the best three weeks of our lives, aren't we?" 

"We really are," Jonathan agreed, "I can't wait." 

Tomorrow was the day that the family were due to set off on vacation, and the atmosphere in the house was absolutely buzzing as everyone packed and got their things together. Jason had actually finished all of his packing yesterday, so instead of doing his own packing, he was next door helping Jess do hers. At the moment, all anyone could hear was him singing his way through the My Fair Lady soundtrack, accompanied by his little niece. 

"I'm just glad that we don't have an early morning flight tomorrow," laughed Craig, "like we did on our way to Australia. We don't have to leave for the airport till 4pm, thank goodness." 

"That's a good thing for you and Jess," Jonathan replied, folding a jacket into the suitcase. He knew that Spain and France probably would be hot, but he knew that rain was possible and so wanted to go prepared for all outcomes. "Seeing as you both hate early mornings with a passion."

"Getting up before 10am should be a crime against humanity," was Craig's simple answer, before he left the room to go and grab his toiletry bag. 

The two of them continued packing, making sure that they had absolutely everything for their holiday. Previously, Craig hated packing and would always procrastinate and do it two hours before they had to leave and get all stressed, but this time, he actually enjoyed it. That was because he had Jonathan to keep him company. They chatted the entire time about things that they wanted to do whilst they were there, and Jonathan had made a list of everything they needed, so they were able to approach it in a more organised manner. Before he knew it, Craig had packed up everything he needed, and had loved every second of doing it, as well. 

"Thank you for keeping me company and helping me get organised!" he beamed, throwing his arms around his boyfriend. He had been giving him as much affection as possible recently, to make up for all the time they had spent apart. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Jonathan smiled, hugging him back. 

He couldn't quite get used to this new, extremely affectionate Craig. He felt loved in a way that he had never been before, and he was revelling in it, although sometimes he just didn't know how to react when Craig was affectionate like this. He was getting better, though, and slowly beginning to convince himself that he was deserving of the love that Craig gave him. 

"Do you know what I think we should do?" 

"What's that?" 

"I think we should go downstairs, have our dinner, and then curl up in front of a movie before going to bed. We can lie in tomorrow morning, take it easy- as of now, we are on holiday." 

"Craigy, you always have the best ideas," Jonathan beamed at him, and linked arms with him to go downstairs. 

Downstairs in the kitchen, Sue was making dinner for the whole family. She had arrived the other night, along with Izzy and Bev, and was beyond excited to be reunited with her brother and the rest of the family. Bev was watching TV whilst she waited for dinner, and Izzy was sitting with her, on her phone. 

"How's dinner going, Sue?" Jonathan called through. 

"It's almost ready!" Sue poked her head round the door and smiled at them. "By the time you lay the table, wash your hands and call the others downstairs, it'll be ready." 

So with that, Craig ran back up the stairs, taking one last look back at his family sitting on the sofa. 

It meant the world to have all of his favourite people in one place again. 

.. 

"I wish Americano could have come on the holiday with us," Jess sighed, as Jason put the car into gear once again. "I'm going to miss him." 

"I know, sweetie. If there was any way we could bring him, then we would, you know that," Jason replied, following Craig's car down the lane. 

Craig, Jonathan, Sue, Bev and Izzy were in one car, and Bruno, Jason, Jess and Americano were in another. Shirley and Darcey were going to meet them there, and Jason was going to be picking up Adelina after they dropped Americano off. 

Jason had gotten in touch with a friend of his, and his friend had agreed to look after Americano whilst they were all away. They had been to visit the house a few days ago, just to check everything, and they had been very satisfied indeed. Jess hated leaving her puppy, but she knew that he would be in the best hands with this woman. 

"I know. I just wish he could come," Jess said sadly, patting the huge bag of toys, blankets and food that she had packed especially for her pet's stay. A tear leaked from her eye as she realised how soon she had to say goodbye and Jason immediately pulled over and placed his hand on her knee. 

"Hey, hey, sweetie. Don't cry. Think about it this way. He's going away on a little vacation, just like we are! He's going to have a great time… he'll have lots of friends around him, remember how Jackie has three other dogs of her own? He'll go on lots of walks, and remember Jackie gave you her contact? You can ask her to send pictures and videos, and she'll send them!" 

Jess nodded, wiping her eyes. "Sorry." 

"Don't apologise, sweetie! I get how you feel. But I promise you, Americano will be just fine. There's no need to worry." 

They arrived at Jackie's house a short time later. Dropping Americano off only took a few moments, and Jackie promised an emotional Jess that she would send her pictures of Americano every day on WhatsApp. This made Jess feel a little better, but she still cried as she headed back to the car without her dog. 

Back inside the car, to cheer his niece up, Jason suggested "now, how about we play my special, homemade going on holiday CD?" 

"Okay," Jess nodded, wiping her eyes as Bruno gently patted her knee. "Sorry for getting upset." 

"One day, Jessica, you'll see that there's no reason to apologise for getting upset," Jason chuckled, leaning back and squeezing her hand. "There now. Let's play my CD, yeah? It will definitely cheer you up?" 

The first song that came blasting out the radio was called A Little Vacation according to Jason, which was extremely apt for them currently. Jason and Bruno began singing along loudly, and although Jess didn't know the words, she soon was singing the chorus by the end. 

"Everybody needs a little vacation, a little holiday, I'm going to take a little vacation…" 

They sang the whole of the rest of the way to collect Adelina, who was waiting on her front doorstep with her suitcase. She was dressed in baggy clothes for the flight - none of them had dressed up. Flights were more about the comfort. 

"Don't worry, Mum, I'll phone you every day," Adelina laughed, saying goodbye to her family. Even though she was nineteen now and able to fend for herself, her parents still worried about her greatly and fussed a lot. "I promise." 

After saying goodbye to both her parents and her younger brother (who had been invited on the trip, but had declined, preferring to go on a holiday with his own friends instead), and wedging her suitcase in the boot of the car, Adelina climbed into the back of the car with Jess. 

"Okay, are we ready for the holiday to begin?" Jason questioned, getting back into the car. 

"Yes!" Bruno, Adelina and Jess chanted at the same time. 

"Right then! Next stop, the airport!" Jason cried, and everyone cheered loudly as he put the car into gear and drove off. 

The rest of the way to the airport, Jason sang along to all the songs that were playing, Bruno joined in, and Adelina and Jess chatted. Adelina told her loads of stories about how her university experience was going so far, and how she couldn't wait to go back for second year. Jess, in return, told her about school and how she was enjoying it and her friends. They chattered happily to one another until Jason pulled into the airport carpark, where he would be leaving his car whilst they were on holiday. 

"Uncle Jason? Will there be paparazzi?" Jess asked, as they walked toward the terminal. 

This was a question she always asked in public spaces - though she had become more confident with them since she had stood up to them at the theme park, she still didn't like it that much when the paparazzi showed up. 

"I don't know, sweetie. There might be... but if there are, it'll be fine, okay?" Jason reassured her, taking hold of her hand. "Because you have us to look after you if there are. And plus, you were so brave standing up to them at the theme park, remember?" 

"What happened?" Adelina asked. 

"You remember me telling you we went to a theme park a few weeks ago - Bruno, Jessica and I..?" Jason attempted to jog her memory. When the dark-haired girl nodded, Jason continued, "basically, when we were about to leave, the paparazzi cornered us and asked Jessica for details on what had happened to her with Dogfest and everything. And Jessica stood up to them, told them she didn't want to talk, and was overall extremely brave." 

"Wow," Adelina said in admiration, "that's amazing! The paparazzi can be truly cruel sometimes - I don't agree with them a lot of the time." 

"Yeah, they really can be very invasive sometimes," Jason agreed. "Anyway, let's make our way to the check in desk and find the others. Our holiday officially begins here!" 

.. 

Once inside, Bruno, Jason, Adelina and Jess met up with all the others, and they all headed to their check in desk. It only took a few moments to put all their luggage through on the conveyor belt, and they headed to the food court to grab some food before going through security. 

Fortunately, there were no paparazzi. There were a few fans that cornered them, asked for a photo and a chat, but apart from that, they were left alone. Jess was grateful for this - although she loved seeing that her family members had fans, she preferred it when she just got to spend time with the family without people interrupting. 

"I'm just going to go and look at the departure board, and see whether our flight is on time," Jason announced, as everyone ordered their food. They had chosen Subway for dinner- just something light that wouldn't leave them feeling uncomfortably full on the flight, but would tide them over until they got to Spain. "Back in a minute." 

With that, he dashed over to the departures board, and let out an audible sigh as he read down the list of flights. 

Their flight - Delayed. 

"Are we on time, Uncle Jason?" Jess asked, as Jason headed back to them. 

"Nope - we are officially delayed," Jason replied, and the whole table let out a groan. 

Jonathan looked anxiously around at Craig. He knew that Craig had changed a lot since the last time that they all got delayed in an airport, but there was still always that small feeling of anxiety in his stomach that he would suddenly snap again. 

But, much to his surprise, Craig laughed.

"Why is it always us that gets delayed?" he joked, taking another bite out of his sandwich. "I swear, we literally curse airports." 

Jonathan dared to breathe out a little, but didn't entirely let his guard down. He knew just how quickly Craig could turn before - just one word or even one look could make him snap. So he didn't add anything to the conversation that Craig struck up about what they were going to do in Spain, just continuing to eat his sandwich in silence. 

"Jonno?" 

"Yeah?" Jonathan raised his head, hoping that Craig wasn't angry with him for not contributing. He knew that being this scared was ridiculous, and he had no reason to be, but he couldn't help overthinking. He was just fragile right now. 

"Is there anything special you want to do in Spain? Anywhere you want to go? We've got all the time in the world…" 

"Ummm.. I'm not sure," Jonathan replied, which wasn't the truth. Actually he had a bunch of suggestions of things they could do, but he just didn't want to say the wrong thing and make Craig snap.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Craig asked kindly. "There's nothing you want to do?" 

"Well, actually… maybe we could go to a waterpark or something?" Jonathan suggested nervously, "or… or there's this lovely town named Guadalest. There's a salt and pepper shaker factory, and some waterfalls, and a museum, and it looks really lovely." 

"What a great idea!" Craig beamed, writing it down. "We'll definitely have to go there." 

Jonathan heaved a sigh of relief that he hadn't had his head bitten off, and ate the final bit of his sandwich happily. 

"A salt and pepper shaker factory?" Jess laughed. 

"Yes, little Jess, you heard that correctly," Jonathan replied, "basically, they have loads of different salt and pepper shakers, in loads of different shapes from elephants to trains!" 

"Trains?" 

"Yes! You'll see when we go," Jonathan chuckled at her amused expression. "Jason, have you ever been?" 

"I've actually not! Guadalest is a beautiful place though, I've heard a lot about it. I think we'll have a great day going there!" Jason smiled. "This holiday is honestly going to be the best, isn't it?" 

And to that, the others agreed heartily. 

.. 

"There's actually one other thing I was planning on us doing whilst we're away, but it's going to be a surprise. So if I tell you, mi amor, you're not to tell anyone else, promise?" 

The delay fortunately hadn't been too long - just an hour - and the whole family were finally Spain-bound. Unfortunately, they had not been able to all sit together on the plane (their seats were all spread out), but that didn't dampen their spirits. Bruno and Jason were sitting together quite near the front of the plane, opposite two older ladies who were fast asleep. A few rows back, Jess was sitting with Izzy and Adelina, and Craig and Jonathan and Sue, Darcey and Shirley were sitting towards the back of the plane together. 

"I won't, don't worry," Bruno replied, but just as he said that, he was interrupted by Izzy coming over. 

"Jess is sleeping and she just started whimpering," she explained. 

Jason sighed, realising what she meant. Getting up out of his seat, he gave her a reassuring smile. 

"Don't worry, honey, she's just having a nightmare. Let me come over." 

Jason followed the girl back to where she was sitting with Jess and Adelina, and immediately sat down in Izzy's seat so that he could care for Jess. Izzy decided to slip to the bathroom whilst this happened, so she wasn't standing around awkwardly. 

Jess's fists clenched and her body tensed, and she let out another loud whimper. 

"All right, all right, sweetie. You're just having a bad dream," he whispered, beginning to rub her back gently. "Hey. It's okay." 

Jess let out a loud cry.

"It's okay, sweetie. Wake up," Jason whispered, gently trying to wake her before she started screaming. "Come on… wake up for me. Wake up."   
  
Jess opened her eyes fearfully, the tears beginning to roll down her face.

"Hey, it's okay," Jason soothed her, stroking the tears away. "It's okay. It was just a bad dream, I promise. You're completely safe." 

"I'm scared," Jess whimpered. 

"Hey, hey. I know you're scared, but it's okay, I promise," whispered Jason. "Look! We're up here, on a flight to Spain, where we're going to have the best three weeks. Hey, instead of thinking of all the things that made you scared, why don't you think about all the things we're going to do in Spain?" 

"What things should I think about?" 

"Well," said Jason, handing her a music player that he had downloaded Headspace onto, "We're going to go to the beach lots, and go to a waterpark, and some theme parks too. Hey, remember when you came with uncle Bruno and I to the theme park and we couldn't go on all the rides because you had a sore back and broken arm? You'll be able to go on everything now, even the big roller coasters! Hey, you and I can go on all the big rides, and show your dad how it's done - your dad is terrified of heights you know." 

Jess giggled. 

"And we're going to eat in lots of restaurants too. I think you'll love Spanish food… you'll really like tapas, I think." Jason inserted the earphones into Jess's ear. "There now. Listen to that, okay? If you need me or Bruno again, we're only a few seats in front of you." 

Jess nodded, curling up as best she could on a plane seat as she began to listen to the Headspace session. Jason waited until she had fallen asleep again, then nodded at Izzy and Adelina and headed back to his seat. 

"Bless her," Jason whispered, as he slipped back into his chair. "I really hope that she enjoys this holiday. It's what she deserves after all she's been through." 

"She will," Bruno smiled, "because she's with the best family in the whole world. So anyway, what were you saying before thingy woke up?" 

"Thingy? Does our niece not have a name anymore?" Jason snorted. "But that besides, I was saying that I wanted to take you guys out one night to the Benidorm Palace, because one of my friends is performing there on our second night in Benidorm, and wants me to perform with him, in drag, for the second half. And I want you to bring everyone along. We're going to pretend I'm sick, and then we're going to see how long it takes everybody to realise that I'm on stage." 

Bruno laughed. "All right, I'm in. That could be fun." 

"I've got a restaurant reservation for before the show, so I'll pretend that I'm sick around halfway through the meal and say I'm going back to the hotel. Then you guys will all go across to the Benidorm Palace - we'll be telling them that we're going in, just not that I'm performing- and then we'll see how long it takes them to realise." 

"I actually love that idea! I'm definitely down for that one." 

.. 

"Is this where we're staying?" 

"No Jessica, we're just walking up to the front door with all of our luggage for fun," Jason rolled his eyes at the little girl who was skipping along beside her dads. "Of course this is where we're staying." 

Jason, who had been in charge of the keys, unlocked the door and let them all enter before following them all in himself. 

"Wow, this place is gorgeous," Craig gushed, walking around the ground floor, admiring everything from the comfortable leather sofas to the beautifully furnished kitchen. "You definitely picked a good place to stay, Jason." 

"There's only one problem with this place," Bruno said solemnly. 

"And what's that, Bruno?" 

"There's no food in the fridge." 

"Oh Tonioli, of course you'd say that," Jason laughed. "Come on, you come with me and we'll go and buy some food - there's a convenience store just down the road from here that's open 24 hours a day." 

“Good idea!” Craig praised, settling back on the sofa, trying to see if he could get the TV working. 

“Can I come too?” Jess questioned, bouncing up from the sofa. 

“Of course you can, sweetie! We won't be long, guys,” Jason smiled, and Jess waved and headed out the door with her uncles. 

It was a very short walk indeed to the convenience store, and the three of them were soon there, loading groceries into their trolley. 

As they covered the completely deserted aisles, picking up loads of different items, Bruno and Jason took it upon themselves to give Jess a lesson on different foods in Spanish. By the time they reached la caja, Jess was able to list about ten different foods in Spanish with relatively accurate pronunciation. 

“How long did it take you to become fluent in Spanish, uncle Jason?” Jess asked, as they paid for their groceries. 

“About a year. But I could actually speak Spanish before I moved to Spain, because I actually dated someone Spanish for twelve years,” Jason chuckled at the memory. “And when you date someone who only speaks very basic English, you learn their language fairly quickly.” 

“So you dated this person before uncle Bruno?” 

“Yeah! He was my last proper relationship before this wonderful man here.” Jason wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. Taking a deep breath, he decided it was time to tell her something at long last. “And- Jessica, you do know Craig and I once dated, right?”

Jess stared at her uncle as though he had suddenly grown five heads. Her brain simply couldn't understand this concept. 

"Excuse me... WHAT?!” she choked, as the cashier continued to scan all of their purchased items. 

Fortunately, the cashier didn't seem to understand their conversation, and there was nobody else in earshot, so Jason felt free to talk about it. 

“Yeah! Your dad and I dated once upon a time. It was when we were really young, though- I was only nineteen at the time." 

“But then... how did you date that Spanish person for twelve years?” Jess questioned. 

She thought Jason was a lot younger than he actually was. 

“Jessica, sweetie, I am forty seven,” he chuckled lightly. 

“But... I thought you were in your thirties..” 

“Jessica Horwood, you are my new favourite person in the whole world. Bruno Tonioli, you’ve been replaced. Leave.” 

“Well then, I know where I stand,” Bruno huffed, and pretended to look extremely hurt all the time Jason paid for their groceries. 

"Mille grazie!" Jess beamed, waving as she headed for the door, everything paid for. 

The cashier looked extremely confused. 

"Did I say something wrong?" Jess asked, turning around to her uncles, who were both trying so hard not to laugh. 

Finally composing himself, and escorting her out the shop, Bruno explained why her comment had caused so much confusion and humour. 

"Jess, you just spoke in Italian, and what you said in Italian wasn't even grammatically correct. But good try."


	54. "muchas gracias"

"Dinner is almost ready!” Jason announced cheerily, as he cut two more sandwiches into quarters.

He had decided to make a quick and simple dinner, as it was very late at night and they didn't want to be eating too much right before bed, so he had made them each two sandwiches, with four small scotch eggs, a bag of crisps and a sausage roll. 

He finished cutting the sandwiches and began to hand them out accordingly- cheese and pickle for Jonathan and Craig, tuna mayonnaise for Jess, Adelina and Izzy, ham and cheddar cheese for Darcey, Sue, Bev and Shirley, and egg mayonnaise for him and Bruno. 

Sitting down on the sofa next to Bruno, he began to tuck into his very late dinner (by British standards), along with the rest of the family. 

“Well now, this is lovely,” Craig was the first to speak, breaking the short silence that had formed. “Sitting here with my gorgeous family, on what will be the best vacation of our lives, eating some great food... I have every reason in this world to be happy.”

“I second that,” Jonathan nodded, through a large bite of his sandwich. He was snuggled up close to his boyfriend as they munched on their identical sandwiches. 

“Oh, by the way, Craig, I broke the news to your daughter when we were out that you and I dated once upon a time,” Jason laughed, “and you should have seen the look on her face! She just couldn’t take it in, bless her. I wish I'd captured it on camera, oh my goodness.” 

Craig laughed loudly, having no problems with talking about his former romantic relationship with Jason nowadays. 

“Yeah, Jess, we did. And I made some really stupid mistakes that led to me losing him as a boyfriend, but he's my best friend now and I’m so happy to be able to call him that after everything!” 

"Mistakes?” Jess raised her eyebrows. 

“I’ll explain that at a later date, darling. It's a very long story, and not the type for the first day of our holidays.” 

“Oh, and did I mention? I was replaced at the supermarket,” Bruno huffed, folding his arms. 

“Hell yeah! Jessica thought I was in my thirties. She's my new favourite person.” He laughed at Bruno’s hurt face. “I’m joking, Bruno! You’ll always be my favourite person.” 

He turned back to his sandwich, before looking up to find Craig and Jess looking at him with that same hurt expression, like dogs who had just had their food bowls taken away. 

“Okay fine!” Jason held up his hands. “Stop! You’re all my favourite people, okay? I love you all with all my heart.” 

“Now that’s more like it,” teased Craig. “I rather love you all, as well.” 

And as they all smiled round at one another they realised how much love they all had for one another. Never would you ever find a stronger family.

.. 

"This place is absolutely beautiful!" Jess beamed, excitedly bouncing in her seat as Jason parked the car. "I can't wait to explore!" 

"There's so much for us to see here. Come on, let's get started!" Jason cried, opening Jess's door for her. "I can't wait to give you guys a tour." 

They had come to a beautiful old town for the day, which boasted a massive harbour, a cathedral, loads of shops and restaurants, and a street market selling all kinds of things for low prices. 

They headed over to the rest of the family, and made their way to the exit of the car park, excited to embark on a day of fun. 

"Right, where to first, our extremely handsome tour guide..?" Bruno joked, flamboyantly gesturing with his arm towards Jason. 

"You're way too kind, mi amor," Jason blushed. "I was thinking we should start with the submarine, then maybe walk along the beach?" 

"Submarine?" Jess asked. 

"Yeah! There's a submarine that you can actually go on and explore, that is if you want to. Shall we go there first?" 

"Yes!" Jess nodded eagerly, and everyone else agreed, although Darcey, Shirley, Bev and Sue said that there was absolutely no way they were going on a submarine and that they would stay on the top and look after the things. 

Jess was slightly nervous about going on said submarine, but once she had descended down the steel ladder with some help from her dads, she was fascinated by what it looked like inside. Holding Craig's hand, she marvelled at all the similarities between a regular house and the submarine, and gasped when she saw how small the beds were. 

"How is anybody meant to fit in there?" she asked, pointing at the bed in question. 

"You'd be fine, you're tiny," Craig laughed. "As for me… I don't think I'd even half fit in there." 

"Craigy, you fit in my suitcase just two days ago… I'm pretty sure that you could fit in there if you tried hard enough," Jonathan chimed in, which made them all laugh. 

They explored for a few more minutes, and Craig really did try to climb into the bed. He didn't fit properly at all, and he almost broke his neck in the process, but it provided everyone with a good laugh, which was what they needed after so many weeks of having little to laugh about. 

Laughter had become almost a rarity in their household, but now it could be heard almost every minute of the day again. 

.. 

"So, Uncle Jason, what exactly is tapas?" 

After exploring another submarine, and walking around a few shops for Darcey and Shirley, the family had arrived at a lovely little tapas restaurant for their lunch. There were English restaurants around, selling pizza and burgers and other things, but Jason had decided that they should all get a taste of Spanish culture and try tapas. 

"It's snails, frogs legs, and camembert cheese," replied Jason with a straight face. 

"Really?" Jess looked disgusted. 

"No, Jessica! We aren't in France yet," Jason laughed at her expression. "You'll see what it is when it comes to the table." 

"They eat frogs legs and snails in France?!" 

"Yeah! You can try some when we go to Paris in two weeks, if you like." 

"No thanks!" Jess answered, with that same disgusted expression. 

"They actually don't taste as disgusting as they sound, my love," Shirley reassured her niece, "they actually taste pretty good, like-" 

She was interrupted by the waiter bringing the tapas over to the table, and Jess grinned at the waiter, hoping to get her Spanish right this time. 

"Muchas gratis!" she exclaimed, and Jason put his head in his hands, trying hard not to burst out laughing at her mistake. Bruno was less tactful, and burst out laughing so hard he awoke the baby asleep in its pram at the table next to them. 

The baby started screaming, very startled, and the mother gave Bruno a murderous look before attending to her daughter (or son, Bruno couldn't tell). 

"Oh, for God's sake, Bruno, I can't take you anywhere!" Jason rolled his eyes, sending an apologetic glance the mother's way. 

"What? What have I done now?" Jess begged to know. 

"Okay, so at least you actually spoke in Spanish this time and not Italian," Bruno praised her. "But you actually said 'many free' - which I presume is not what you wanted to say." 

"Languages are difficult," Jess sighed, putting her sunglasses on as the waiter collapsed the umbrella that was giving her shade. "So uncle Jason, what are all these things?" 

"Okay, so these are patatas bravas," explained Jason, pointing at each item as he said the name, "which are just potatoes. Then these are albondigas - just meatballs, like we would have back in England. This is a tortilla- do you like omelette? It's basically a Spanish omelette. Then these are olives - an acquired taste, so you might not like them. These are called croquetas, and they have ham and cheese in them. And finally, this is allioli. I think you'll really like that one. I didn't feel I needed to explain what bread was to you." 

Craig, who had already tried some of the allioli, smiled. He knew how much his daughter would like it. 

"Try some of the allioli, go on," Jason encouraged his niece, spooning some of the dip onto Jess's plate and handing her some bread. "You'll like it, I promise." 

Jess looked at it hesitantly for a moment, then dipped the corner of the bread into the allioli and took a bite. Immediately, her face broke into a smile as she realised what it was. 

"It's garlic!" 

"Told you you'd like it," Jason smiled back at her. "Now, what else would you like to try?" 

Jess ended up trying everything- they all did. She wasn't a fan of the tortilla, and neither was Adelina, but the rest of them shared it out. Bruno and Jason ate all the olives between them, as nobody else liked them - Jess ate one and immediately spat it out again into her napkin, hating the taste. 

"You guys are weird," Craig rolled his eyes at Jason and Bruno playfully. "Imagine sitting there and eating olives." 

"It's better than drinking milk every morning," Jason retorted, and that shut Craig right up. 

..

“What do you want to do tonight?” Jason asked, as they sat on the beach together a couple of hours later, just watching the world go by. 

Craig and Jonathan were laying on the sand holding hands, enjoying the warm feeling of the sun on their skin. They were almost asleep actually, so relaxed and calm for the first time in forever, but they woke up again at Jason's question. 

“Well, I saw that there's an ABBA tribute band on later at this leisure centre about fifteen minutes from where we're staying,” Craig began, “if that’s something you'd like to do? Apparently the place is really nice – the food is pretty decent and there's a pool and a play area and all sorts.” 

“Sounds good, actually!” Shirley lifted her head from where she was sunbathing next to Darcey. “I’m down.” 

“Me too!” Sue and Darcey said in unison, and Adelina stirred from her position on the sand and nodded. 

“I’m always down for some ABBA. Sounds like a great idea,” Jason chimed in, and after quickly running down to the sea as well to ask Bruno, Izzy and Jess, the vote to go was unanimous.

“Jason?” Bruno came running up to them a few moments later. 

“Yes, my love?” 

“Can you come down to the sea with us? Please?” 

Bruno widened his eyes, attempting to charm Jason into saying yes, and the widening of his big brown eyes was too much for Jason to bear. 

“Okay. Last one down to the sea has to do the dishes for a week when we get back home!” Jason yelled, and began to run towards the ocean, Bruno shouting “that’s not fair, you got a head start!” after him as he tried desperately to catch up with him. 

“I love how they both bring each other's fun side out,” Craig commented, as he watched two of his best friends splashing around in the water, laughing loudly the whole time. “It's like they’re teenagers again when they’re around each other and I absolutely love to see it.” 

Craig smiled as he watched Bruno help Jess onto his back and begin to bob up and down with her, Jason close by. It was so lovely to see all of his family so happy.

"Craigy, do you want to walk and get an ice lolly with me?" Jonathan questioned, widening his eyes just as Bruno had done just before. 

"Of course I do, teddy," Craig smiled at him, getting up from the sand and taking hold of Jonathan's hand. "Let's go. Do you guys want anything?" 

After getting orders from the others, the couple strolled towards the kiosk with their hands linked. 

"You seem so happy, Craigy," Jonathan remarked, as Craig gave a happy little skip on the sand. 

"That's because I am happy! I'm here on holiday with the best family in the whole world, and Damon Scott is in prison, and I've got you back, and I've got no reason in this world to be unhappy!" He leaned in and kissed Jonathan on the lips sweetly. "I'd be mad to be upset right now. I've got every reason to be happy!" 

..

“There now, you look beautiful!” 

Shirley and Darcey admired their handiwork as Jess twirled around in front of them. They were only going to a leisure centre this evening, so they had not dressed up to the nines, but Jess had decided to put on a red summer dress with white flowers on, and had begged Darcey and Shirley to do her some make–up. Craig had agreed that this was fine, but had asked the ladies not to go too overboard – “she really doesn't need to hide behind it,” he had said to them. 

“Thank you!” Jess smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. “I love it.” 

Next door, Bruno and Jason were also getting ready. They were dressed in casual t-shirts and shorts, and had packed swimming trunks in their bag. The pool there was open till late and they would probably want to go for a swim, seeing as they would be there for several hours tonight.

Jonathan and Craig were currently in their own room, getting dressed. Loud music was playing from their room and Craig was dancing around happily, making Jonathan laugh as he filmed some videos to post on his Instagram. He had plans to document their trip, doing daily posts and Instagram stories about all the things they got up to. 

“The fans will love that,” Craig laughed, as he stopped dancing and moved across to the mirror to brush and gel his hair into place. “Maybe I should post something as well, later on.” 

“You may give your fans heart attacks, Horwood,” a voice came from the door, and it was Bruno, standing there with Jason by his side, all ready to go.

Craig laughed at that comment. “Well, I am pretty terrible at remembering to post most of the time.” 

“You can say that again,” Bruno snorted, before heading down the stairs with Jason to the living room. 

“Dad? Can I take my swimsuit with me, please?” Jess asked, putting her head round the door a few moments later. 

“Of course, darling!” Craig said cheerily. “This is our holiday – we get to do whatever we like, within reason of course. You look gorgeous tonight, by the way!” 

“Thanks! Darcey and Shirley did my make up,” Jess smiled. 

“They did a very good job of it. But you know, you look just as beautiful without it, baby girl,” Craig smiled, moving over to her and giving her a hug. “Mwah. Right, give your dad and I ten minutes and we'll be ready to head out, okay?” 

Jess nodded and obediently headed back downstairs to the lounge, where the rest of her family besides her dads were waiting ready to go out. 

“Dad said they’ll be ready in ten minutes,” she told the family at large, sitting down on the sofa next to Adelina, who was texting her parents to reassure them she was okay.

As they had promised, Craig and Jonathan were ready to go ten minutes later. After taking a quick photo of them all as a family, everyone headed out in the cars they had rented, driving towards the venue. 

Arriving at the venue, which was already very busy, they were escorted to a table. 

As they sat down in their seats and ordered their drinks, deciding to wait a little for food, Jess immediately begged, “can I go in the pool, Daddy?” 

“Of course you can, my darling!” Craig nodded. “We'll call you when we're planning on ordering food.” 

“I’ll go in with her,” Bruno offered, pulling off his shirt and taking hold of Jess’s hand. “And you will, won't you, Jason?” 

“Of course,” nodded Jason, also stripping down to his swimming trunks. “I definitely fancy another swim. My third swim of the day! Adelina, Izzy, are you two coming?" 

"Yes!" Izzy confirmed, taking off her vest top and shorts. 

"I'd love to," Adelina agreed, pulling off her clothes as well to reveal her bikini. Come on!” 

And grabbing hold of Jess’s other hand, the five of them raced down to the poolside, laughing all the way. 

.. 

"And now, for the last song of the night," the woman acting as Agnetha announced, "I want to see every single one of you on your feet!" 

Dancing Queen began to blast out the speakers, and Craig immediately jumped up, tugging at Jonathan's arm. 

"Jonno! Come dance with me!" he begged, until Jonathan finally relented and got up to dance. "Come on guys! They want us all up dancing!" 

Taking hold of Jess and Jonathan's hands, Craig led his favourite people onto the dance floor and began busting some moves. 

"You can dance, you can jive," Craig sang high above the rest, "having the time of your life!" 

"I haven't seen him this happy ever," Sue remarked to Darcey and Shirley, as they danced together in a small huddle. "Fifty four years I've known him, and he's never been this happy." 

"Jonathan and Jess are in his life, that's why. And his counselling with Grant has totally changed him," Darcey responded, thinking herself about just how much Craig had changed. 

The transformation was truly incredible, and nobody could quite believe it. 

Just as the song ended, and the family all made to sit down to give their feet a rest after dancing for several minutes, Jess was tapped on the shoulder by a young Spanish girl about her own age. 

"Tu eres una bailarina fantástica," she commented, with a complimentary smile. 

Jess turned around and smiled at her, determined to say what she needed to say correctly and be third time lucky. 

"Muchas gracias," she beamed, and the girl said "de nada" in response and walked off to find her family. 

As soon as the girl was out of earshot, Bruno cheered and flung his arms around, knocking a glass of red wine all over Jason in the process. 

"Oh my God, Jessica, you actually got it right! Finally!"


	55. eighty metres up

"Okay, so what are the plans for tonight?" Craig asked, as Jason and Bruno came back from the reception desk with the room cards and the wifi password scribbled on a piece of paper. 

"Well, if I'm honest with you, I'm not really up for doing much tonight, after everything today," Jason responded. They were meant to arrive in Benidorm mid-afternoon, but they had only arrived at 6pm due to an immense traffic jam on the motorway. Nearly four hours in a hot car in the middle of the motorway had not been a pleasant experience for any of them. "So I was thinking maybe we could have our dinner in the hotel, and then see if there's any evening entertainment? Sit in the hotel bar?" 

Everyone else seemed to find favour with this idea, so Jason began handing out the cards they would use to open their rooms with. 

He gave one card to Sue - she would be sharing a room with Izzy, Adelina and Jess. Originally the three girls had wanted to share a room together, which was allowed as Adelina was an adult in the eyes of the law, but Jason had decided that having Sue in there would be best, just in case Jess had a nightmare. She had actually been pretty good last week, and apart from the nightmare on the flight she had only woken up upset once since they had been in Spain, but Jason still wanted somebody else in the room with the girls in case Jess got upset again. Craig and Jonathan had agreed, so Sue had said she would go in with them for the week, and the girls were happy with that decision. Jess had been extremely apologetic to both Adelina and Izzy, saying that she was sorry that they had to have Sue come in because she got upset sometimes, but the older girls had reassured her that it was okay. Jess loved just how supportive they were and how they didn't mind that she sometimes had bad nightmares and got a bit scared. 

Jason gave the other cards to Darcey (who was sharing a room with Shirley and Bev) and Craig ( who was of course sharing a room with his Jonno) and pocketed the final one. 

"Bruno, there is absolutely no way on this planet I'm letting you look after our room key, so I'll keep it safe," Jason said dryly, pocketing his own card.

"That's not fair! I'm very responsible," Bruno whined. 

"Oh yeah? Bruno, you literally lost your hat at that waterpark the other day," Jason rolled his eyes, "so somehow, I'm not sure whether I can believe that statement." 

With their room keys pocketed, the family all made their way upstairs. Jonathan and Jess went up the stairs as they both disliked elevators, whilst the others went upstairs in the elevators. Fortunately, it was only three flights of stairs up to their floor, and when the father and daughter arrived at the top, the rest of the family were waiting there for them. 

"Right," Jason said before he and Bruno went the other way to their room, "shall we say meet in the hotel lobby at 8?" 

"Sounds good to me, that will give us enough time to get ready," nodded Craig, putting his arm around Jonathan. "We'll meet you down there." 

"Okay. See you then, guys," Jason waved before heading to his room with Bruno. "Love you!" 

It turned out the room Jess would be staying in with Izzy, Sue and Adelina was only two doors down from Craig and Jonathan's room. After promising to meet them at 8 and promising that she would message if anything happened, Jess went into her room with the girls and Sue, and Jonathan and Craig went into theirs. 

They all marvelled at how beautiful and comfortable it looked. There was a double bed and a single bed pushed close together, and a wooden bedside table on each side with a phone on to contact reception or order room service. There was a massive wardrobe, which also contained a safe to put valuables in. The bathroom was also spacious, with a bathtub, some free hotel toiletries by the sink, a toilet, a bidet and a mirror. 

"You two girls can have the double bed, if you like, as I presume Sue will take the single," Adelina suggested. "I'll take the pull out couch." 

"Are you sure?" Jess asked, "you could have the double and I could have the…" 

"It's fine, honestly, Jess. You and Izzy take the double. I'll be just fine with the pull out couch." 

With their sleeping arrangements all sorted, they started to unpack their things ready for the week. There were four drawers - two in each bedside table, so they each dedicated one to items like chargers. As they organised everything and got the room to how they wanted it to be, they sang along to some showtunes that Adelina played from her phone. Even Sue sang along, and though she had always claimed she couldn't sing, she was actually a good singer. Her voice was very sweet, it had nowhere near the power that her brother's had but it was very pleasant to listen to. 

"You sing really well, auntie Sue," Jess complimented her. 

"Really? Awww, thank you Jess… although it's you and your dad that have the real vocal talent among the Horwood's," Sue responded with a smile. 

Jess merely blushed. 

Once they had unpacked everything, they began getting ready to go out for dinner. Sue took the first shower, as she needed to wash her hair, so Izzy, Adelina and Jess sat on the double bed all together and chatted.

"What are you most excited for this week?" Jess asked them, as her phone suddenly beeped with a message. Picking it up and issuing an apology for interrupting the conversation, she smiled to see it was from her dad. 

Daddy 👨👧: you okay, my baby girl? Do you need anything? ❤❤

Quickly, she replied. 

Jess 🎤: we r all fine. Auntie Sue just in shower. Luv u xx 

Daddy 👨👧: I love you too, darling. I'll see you downstairs at 8, but remember to message me or Dad if you want anything ❤❤

Jess 🎤: I know, Daddy, I will. C u at reception xx

"Sorry, that was Daddy asking if I needed anything," Jess apologised again. "So, what are you most excited for this week?" 

"I'm looking forward to it all, if I'm honest, but I'm really excited for tomorrow when we go to the theme park," Izzy responded, "I think that should be a whole load of fun! Do you like roller coasters, Jess?" 

"Some, yes. I'm not really scared of heights like my dad, but I get a bit scared when we're going up," Jess admitted. "It always feels like I'll fall. But uncle Jason and uncle Bruno took me on a few roller coasters a little while ago and I quite enjoyed them." 

"I love roller coasters," said Adelina, "but my family don't. They'll never ride the big rides with me… unfortunately." 

"Mum doesn't much like rollercoasters either," Izzy nodded, "she usually offers to hold the bags when we want to go on them back in Australia. That's what she did when we went out for the day with Uncle Trent." 

"Maybe we will have to trick her into coming onto one at the theme park or at Disney," Jess giggled. "We'll have to see how it goes. I don't think auntie Darcey and auntie Shirley like roller coasters much either - us girls can try and talk them into coming on, though, maybe!" 

Izzy giggled and gave her younger cousin a high five, and so did Adelina. 

"I'm in," they said simultaneously before bursting out laughing. 

"What are you girls laughing at?" Sue asked, coming out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for dinner. She looked stunning in a flowing mint green dress, a red lipstick to accompany the look. 

… 

TO MY GORGEOUS JONNO (MY TEDDY) , 

I WONDERED IF YOU WANTED TO ACCOMPANY ME ON A LITTLE STROLL ALONG THE BEACHFRONT TONIGHT AFTER WE HAVE DINNER WITH THE FAMILY? JUST THE TWO OF US? LET ME KNOW YOUR ANSWER. 

I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SPEND THIS WEEK WITH YOU AND LOTS AND LOTS MORE WEEKS TO COME! YOU ARE MY SPECIAL TEDDY, AND I LOVE YOU MORE THAN SAUVIGNON BLANC AND SEAFOOD LASAGNE. 

ALWAYS AND FOREVER, 

YOUR CRAIGY XXXXX<3 

Craig folded up the piece of paper he had been writing on, and placed it on Jonathan's pillow, ready for him to see when he got out of the shower. Craig was already dressed and ready to go for dinner with the family - he just wore a simple skull top and black denim shorts, as the dress code in the hotel was quite relaxed. He had had the first shower, as he had needed to wash his hair (he had been in the pool with Jess this morning and hadn't had any time to wash his hair before they left the holiday home). 

Jonathan was singing in the bathroom, as he always did when he was showering. At the moment, he was performing his rendition of Steps's Say You'll Be Mine, and Craig couldn't help but smile as he heard it. Jonathan was actually a really good singer, although he was very modest and said that Craig was way better than him. 

As Craig smiled at the thought of a romantic late-night beach stroll with the man that meant the most to him, the water stopped and so did Jonathan's singing. Finally, the door opened a few minutes later and Jonathan came out, dressed in a button-up white shirt with ostriches over the front and long black denim shorts. His hair was fabulously curly just the way that Craig loved it most, and Craig couldn't help but eye him up and down, still in disbelief that he could call this gorgeous man his. 

"You okay?" 

"Wow," Craig breathed, not taking his eyes off Jonathan. "You look so… wow." 

"Craigy, I'm wearing the same shirt you've seen me wear at least fifty times in my life, but I'm glad that you think I look good," Jonathan laughed, giving him a hug. "You don't look too bad yourself. Hey… what's that on my pillow?" 

Pulling himself away from Craig, he went over to the bed. Unfolding the piece of paper and reading down it quickly, his face broke into a smile and he said, "Craigy, there's nothing I'd like to do more than take a late night walk along the beach with you." 

"Yay!" Craig squeaked, before hugging Jonathan once again. "Just the two of us." 

"It will be lovely," Jonathan said, still in Craig's arms. "Now I really hate to break this up, but I think we need to go and meet the others for dinner. Come on, let's go." 

Craig quickly grabbed his phone and his wallet - he wouldn't need anything else for a night with his family. Smiling at Jonathan and taking his hand, he said, "I'm ready. Let's go." 

.. 

Dinner was amazing. It wasn't anything fancy - just a buffet in a large, airy restaurant in the hotel - but the food was delicious and there was so much of it as well. As they ate, they chatted about what they wanted to do this week, and what their plans were for tomorrow, and lots of other things besides. The meal was interrupted halfway through, however, by Jason giving a scream and running over to another table because he saw a friend of his that he met when he was living in Spain and used to perform with. 

"Jason, for the love of God, is there anywhere we can go where you won't meet someone you once performed with?!" Bruno rolled his eyes, as Jason came back to the table with a grin on his face. 

"Doesn't seem like it," Jason laughed, taking his seat in between Jess and Bruno again and continuing to eat. 

Following dinner, everyone except Craig and Jonathan decided to head on up to their rooms, the day having been long and tiring. After saying goodnight to everyone, Craig and Jonathan headed back down the stairs, into the lobby, and out of the front door, stepping back to allow a family with three children to come in. They looked rather frazzled, and it was obvious that they were just arriving by the fact that they were carrying all their luggage around with them. 

It was a short walk to the beach and Jonathan and Craig held hands the entire way, taking in everything from the busy and bustling restaurants to the illuminated nightclubs. Benidorm was a place revered for its wonderful nightlife and it did look rather fun admittedly - if Jonathan and Craig had been a few years younger, maybe they would have been tempted to enter one of the clubs. But they kept on walking, down to the beachfront, which stretched for kilometres. 

"This place is so beautiful, isn't it?" Craig breathed, as they strolled. "I'm so looking forward to spending a week here." 

"Yep, we didn't really get to see much of it in December," replied Jonathan, "seeing as we were only really here for one night." 

"Oh, that was a disaster, the way that we got delayed and everything," Craig laughed, rolling his eyes. "I was so annoyed at the time, but I can laugh about it now." 

"Craigy… I really can't get over just how much you've changed," Jonathan said softly, squeezing his hand tenderly. "I know I say it all the time, but the amount you've changed in the last few months is absolutely remarkable. And I honestly feel so lucky to have you. Don't get me wrong, I loved you with all my heart before, but I love you even more now and you're also ten times more attractive nowadays, because you're so relaxed and happy and carefree. I guess what I want to say is…. I'm so fucking proud of you. And I love you so much." 

"Jonno, you're going to make me cry in a minute," Craig exclaimed, his eyes actually filling up with tears. All he ever wanted was for Jonathan to be proud of him, and it really seemed like he was nowadays. "I love you too." 

"And the way you've changed as a dad… you've always been amazing at it but you're even more amazing at it now," Jonathan continued, almost falling over a rock. "Oops. You have so much more patience with Jess now and you're so much more easy going and you astound me every day with how bloody great you are at it. I mean, look at you this week with her! I'm so proud of you."

"Awww, Jonno, that's so sweet of you, but you're so amazing with her too!" Craig said modestly. "When you were living in Leicester with your parents and Jess would come to you on the weekends, she always had an amazing time with you. She'd come home on Sundays and be so happy and talkative about everything you'd done with her. You're always so patient with her as well, and she really does adore you." 

"Craigy, you're too modest. But genuinely, I'm actually kinda proud of how well we've done as parents in the last nine months. We're not perfect, because nobody is, but we've done really well for ourselves, if you ask me." 

"I'm quite proud of us, too. I love being a dad to our little girl. And you know what else, Jonno?" 

"What?" 

"I love you." 

"And I love you too." 

.. 

"Jessica?" 

"Yes, uncle Jason?" Jess asked, as she and her family made their way into the theme park. They had just arrived after breakfast in the hotel, and it was already packed although it had only opened half an hour ago.

"I have a challenge for you." 

"What's that?" Jess asked, holding tighter to Jason's hand. It was rather busy and she was a little nervous - and she wanted to stay close to a member of her family. 

"In Rome, there's a ride called Tornado." 

"What's Rome got to do with this theme park? Rome's a city in Italy that uncle Bruno talks about a lot." 

"I know that, silly!" Jason burst out laughing. "I'm not talking about the actual place. There's three sections of this park - Rome, Greece and Egypt. And in the Rome section, there's a ride called the Tornado. It's... do you remember when we went to the theme park back in the UK and we went on those swings and Bruno refused to go on because he valued his life too much?" 

Jess nodded. "Yep." 

"Well, that's your challenge! If you can convince Bruno to go on Tornado with you, I'll pay you 5 euros." 

"Okay!" Jess laughed. 

"Maybe don't ask him to straight away," Jason suggested, as Jess made to run over to the Italian. "I think we'll do Greece first. That's where most of the water rides are, and I think we should do all water rides in the morning so we can get suitably dried off before lunch." 

Craig and Jonathan had gone their own way, wanting to spend some quality time together, and the ladies had said that there was absolutely no way that they were going on any of the big rollercoasters, so they would look after all the bags. 

"You can work on them later, Jessica, and if you get one of them on a rollercoaster, I'll pay you another five euros," murmured Jason, as they joined the queue for their first ride - The Fury of Triton, a log flume. 

They got to the front of the line relatively quickly, and were quickly able to get on the ride. The boat didn't actually stop moving, so it was difficult to get on. Jess almost didn't get on, but Bruno quickly lifted her up and sat her down next to him, Adelina and Jason and Izzy sitting behind them. 

"There we go. Can't have you getting left behind now, can we?" he chuckled, helping her fasten the belt. 

"These things are so difficult to get on to," Jason said from behind, "they really should stop them to give everyone a chance to get on properly. It's like ski lifts." 

"Oh, they're ridiculous," Adelina chipped in. "I went skiing with my family a few years ago-" 

"I know you did, I was there with you!" Jason laughed. 

"And getting on the ski lifts was so difficult!" Adelina continued with a laugh. "I remember my skis ended up in one lift, and me in the other." 

They all laughed, but their laughs quickly turned into screams as they suddenly plummeted down the first drop, which came out of nowhere. 

"Is that the end already?" Jess asked, thinking that it had been a rather quick ride. 

"Six more drops, I'm afraid," Jason responded, as they approached the second drop, even higher than the first one. 

.. 

"Uncle Bruno?" Jess said, widening her eyes and hanging onto his arm. 

"Yes, my darling?" 

"Please will you come on Tornado with me?" Jess begged, pointing in the direction of the ride that Jason had challenged her to get her uncle on. 

"Absolutely not," Bruno shook his head. "It's not happening." 

"Please?" Jess widened her eyes even more. 

"Jessica, you can look as cute as you like. It's not happening. I value my life." 

"But uncle Bruno, you've got more chance of dying crossing the road than dying on these! Uncle Jason told me that." 

"And let me guess - Jason's set you the challenge of trying to get me on this ride?" Bruno guessed. As Jess looked at him with an expression that read How on earth did you work that out? He laughed, "Jessica, I'm not stupid." 

"Please?" 

"You're not going to stop asking me, are you?" Bruno sighed, and Jess shook her head. "Fine, I'll come on it with you." 

"Yay!" Jess cheered, and winked at Jason, who patted his pocket. "Come on, Uncle Bruno! I'll look after you." 

"If I die, I want my ashes to be scattered in Italy," Bruno told Jason with a highly unimpressed look, before following his niece towards the ride. 

"See, uncle Bruno, everyone's safe," Jess said, pointing up at the ride. "You don't need to worry." 

Bruno didn't answer, wondering inside his head why on earth people liked these sort of rides. 

It was a fifteen minute wait, and just as Bruno was about to chicken out, the gates opened and they were allowed through. There were a bunch of two seaters and some single seaters, and Bruno and Jess chose a two seater so they could sit besides one another. Jason moved closer, trying to get a video of two of his favourite people. 

"We're going to fall, aren't we?" Bruno said, as the ride operators went around checking that everyone was belted in correctly. 

"Uncle Bruno, there's a very low chance that we're going to fall," Jess told him, taking hold of his hand. "Uncle Jason and I went on these back at home and we didn't fall off!" 

"Plus, there's only ever been one ride-related death at this park. And it wasn't on this ride!" Jason called over the protective bars, as the ride began. 

"Oh God, oh God... I don't want to do this anymore..." 

"Uncle Bruno, it's okay! It's going to be really fun up here! You can see all of the town," Jess beamed, as the swings rose higher and higher to their eighty metre peak. 

"Why did I agree to do this..?" Bruno wailed. 

"You'll love it! Look, we're at the top now! Wheeeeee!" Jess exclaimed, as the ride began to move around in a circle faster and faster. "Wheeeeee!" 

"Okay, maybe this actually isn't that bad," Bruno breathed, looking out at the beautiful cornflower blue sky. He swore he could see their hotel from all the way up here, and the beach where Craig and Jonathan had gone for a walk last night, and the restaurant that they had planned to go to tonight for dinner. But then he made the mistake of looking down at Jason, who was by now a tiny speck on the ground, and clutched Jess's hand tighter, whimpering. 

"Don't look down, Uncle Bruno! Just look out... look, it's the sea!" Jess cried, so cheerful. She wasn't at all affected by the heights. "Isn't it beautiful?" 

"Yeah, yeah... it's very beautiful," nodded Bruno, trying to sound even the tiniest bit enthusiastic. "Can we go down now?" 

"I think we have a few more minutes up here. But it's okay, uncle Bruno. You're not going to fall, and I'm up here with you. I love you," Jess said. 

"I love you too, Jess. You mean the world to me. Even if you do make me go on rides eighty metres up," Bruno told her, squeezing her hand. 

At that moment, the ride started to lower back down to the ground, and Bruno dared to breathe out a little. He didn't breathe out entirely however until they were safely down and his feet could touch the ground again. 

Jason came rushing over to meet them at the exit, laughing and still filming on his phone. The others followed him - they had caught up with them so that they could all go for lunch afterwards. "So Bruno, how do you feel about going on it with me?" 

"Jason, mi amor... you know I love you... but absolutely never again," Bruno replied weakly, and staggered to the bathroom, feeling rather nauseated. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Jason high fived Jess and slipped her five euros, which she put in her pocket triumphantly. 

"Auntie Darcey..." she said, turning to her auntie, who was standing next to Shirley. 

"Absolutely not. No. No way." 

.. 

"Are there any rides you want to do this afternoon?" Jason asked Jess, who was currently tucking into a burger and chips. There was a van near the Synkope ride that sold burgers, chips, pizza and lots of other things, and they were eating their lunch at three tables pushed together opposite said van. 

"Craig, your daughter is not scared of heights at all," Bruno, who was still feeling rather nauseated from the tornado ride, declared. "Wow." 

"She's a lot braver than me," laughed Craig, "I don't think I'd dare to-" 

"But Craigy, remember you said that we were going to go on the Synkope after lunch?" Jonathan reminded him, and Craig immediately sighed. 

"I didn't... fine, I said I'd ride it with you." 

"Craig going on the Synkope? Now, this is something I have to see!" Jason laughed. "Do you want to go on it, Jessica?" 

"Yes!" Jess nodded her head. 

"Bruno?" 

"Fuck off," Bruno laughed. "I'm done for today." 

"Auntie Darcey?" Jess widened her eyes like she had done with Bruno. 

"Jess, it's not happening." 

"Oh, come on, Darce, I'm getting on it! Me, Craig Revel Horwood, who is terrified of heights!" Craig exclaimed. "If I'm doing it, you can do it too." 

"All right then. But Jess, you're going to have to look after me!" Darcey laughed. 

"What is this I hear? Darcey Bussell and Craig Revel Horwood going on a big ride?" said a voice from behind Jess. She recognised it, but wasn't sure who it was from until she turned around.

"Leonard!" Bruno screamed, jumping up and throwing himself at his friend. "Oh my God, what are you doing here? You hate theme parks." 

"Nice to see you too, Bruno. I do, but my son lives over here now, as you know, so I came over to visit, and my granddaughter wanted to come here," Len explained, Hugging turning to the others. His gaze stopped at Jess. "You must be Jessica." 

"Leonard, this is Jess. Jess, this is Len Goodman. I work with him on Dancing With The Stars and he used to be on strictly," explained Bruno. 

"Do not call me Leonard," Len said to Jess firmly. "There are only two people in this world that I'll let call me Leonard - my mother, and Bruno. And the only reason I'll let Bruno call me it is because he wouldn't stop even if I told him to. But hello, Jess. It's lovely to meet you." 

"Lovely to meet you too," Jess smiled. 

"This little girl here, made me go on Tornado earlier," Bruno shuddered. 

"The swings? Good gracious, she must be persuasive!" Len chuckled, knowing well how Bruno hated heights. 

"He was really scared, but I looked after him and told him he was unlikely to die," Jess replied, 

"Maybe with your fantastic persuasion skills, you can convince Len to come to more of our parties," Bruno chuckled, nudging her. He had been invited to the Damon Scott going to jail party, but had left very quickly. 

"Uh-uh. That is not happening," Len responded, folding his arms. "You know how I feel about parties. Anyways, I need to go and catch up with James, but I'll hopefully see you guys soon." 

"Yeah, hopefully! We should have a family dinner when we get back to the UK, maybe one week after you travel back from America with me," Bruno grinned. "We can arrange that." 

"Sounds great," Len nodded. "Goodbye, guys."

They all said their goodbyes, before Len headed off into the distance to catch up with his family. 

"You know Len used to live with us..?" Bruno said to Jess, as they finished up their lunch. 

Jess shook her head. "Did he?" 

"Yeah! He used to sleep in your bedroom, actually. He moved out not long after he left strictly, though, because he wanted to move closer to his family when his younger granddaughter was born." 

"Wow. I didn't know that!" 

"Well, now you do know!" 

"He seems really nice." 

"Len's lovely! A bit grumpy sometimes, but he's a softie really and I can always get around him," laughed Bruno. "We spend so much time together when we're travelling backwards and forwards from America in the autumn." He crumpled up the paper his food had come in. "Anyways, who fancies doing some more rides?" 

"Okay, but I'm not doing the Synkope right now. I think I'll be sick if I have to go on that so soon after lunch," Craig laughed. "How about we do something of lower intensity?" 

"I think that's a good idea," agreed Jason. "How about we go on another log flume? It's so hot, I expect we will dry pretty quickly." 

"Sounds good to me," Bruno nodded, and even the ladies agreed, so they all binned their papers and made their way through the park to a log flume they hadn't yet been on. 

.. 

"Are you okay, Auntie Darcey?" Jess asked, as they sat themselves in the chairs on the Synkope and brought down the overhead belt. Clutching onto the bars, she turned to smile at her auntie, although she felt nervous herself. She was having second thoughts about this ride, after seeing what it did to other people whilst waiting. 

"I'm okay, thank you, lovely," Darcey replied with a smile. "I'm a bit nervous though." 

"Me too," Jess confessed, "but we'll be okay. Uncle Jason told me that it's very unlikely that we will die on these rides." 

"Well, thank Jason for that for me. That just made me feel a lot better," Darcey replied without a hint of sarcasm. 

A few seats down, Craig too was regretting his decision to come on this ride. He hated heights, and he had seen just how high this ride went at its peak, and he wondered whether it was too late to quickly scramble off the ride before it started. 

"It's okay, Craigy," Jonathan reassured him. "You'll love it once it gets going. I'm so proud of you for facing your fears like this." 

"I want to get off." 

"It's too late to get off, I'm afraid," Jonathan told him as the ride began to move, "but it's going to be okay, I promise! You're going to love it!" 

"No, I don't like it! It's going to go too high," Craig whimpered, in a similar fashion to Bruno earlier on when he took on Tornado. 

"Hey, Craigy. It's okay. Don't panic," Jonathan soothed. He wished that he could reach out and hold his boyfriend's hand, but he couldn't. "Hey, do you know how proud I am of you for getting on this ride?" 

Craig shook his head. 

"I'm so, so proud of you. I know you're not a fan of heights, and the fact that you tried it is amazing! It takes a lot of courage to face your fears like this. And hey, if you really hate it, you don't have to do any more big rides today. You and I can either sit out on a bench and spend some time together or we could go on some smaller rides. But I love you, and I'm so proud of you. Okay?" 

Craig nodded. "I love you too, teddy." 

And Craig surprised himself by how much he actually enjoyed it. He was a bit scared, but the ride was quite enjoyable and when it started moving faster, he didn't mind so much about the heights. 

Darcey enjoyed it very much as well, which she hadn't been expecting. Jess, who was next to her, kept screaming and whooping the entire time, and that made her smile. Shirley was watching from the ground and filming, along with Bruno, who looked positively terrified.

When the ride finally came to an end, and they climbed off, Jonathan immediately threw his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. 

"You did it, Craigy!" he cheered. "You did it!" 

"I actually really enjoyed it!" Craig beamed, feeling rather proud of himself. 

"I'm so glad! But even if you hadn't enjoyed it, it wouldn't have mattered. Because you did something you were afraid of and you were so brave!" Jonathan exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you, you know that? You're amazing." 

Craig smiled even more at that. Jonathan telling him that he was proud of him was something that never failed to bring a smile to his face, no matter how he felt. 

And as he and Jonathan headed towards Titanide, a rollercoaster that Jess sadly couldn't go on because of her height, he realised that he had never felt happier than he did at the moment.


	56. extraordinary

Craig smiled as his daughter fell asleep on him, exhausted by the long day they had had. It was their last day in Benidorm, and they had had to get up very early and go downstairs for breakfast as soon as it began to catch a bus at 8.30 to Guadalest. 

Guadalest was a beautiful Valencian town. It had been Jason who recommended it to them, and although Craig had wondered what there would really be there, they had actually ended up having a good day. They had gone to the Algar waterfalls in the morning, then they had gone further into the town and had lunch at a little restaurant, then they had walked around the town and gone into a church and visited the salt and pepper shaker museum. Craig never knew how many different shaped shakers there could be! There had been every shape imaginable, from trains to elephants, and it was truly fascinating. 

Craig gently rubbed Jess's shoulder, thinking it was a good idea for her to get a nap in now, for tonight was going to be a long one. They were going to be going to the Benidorm Palace tonight, to watch a show - little did Craig know, however, that Jason was going to be in that show. Only Bruno knew, and Jason couldn't wait to surprise his family and see how long it would take them to cotton on to the fact it was him. 

A little while later, Jess' iPad beeped and Craig opened up the pink glittery case to see what the message was. He wasn't in the habit of checking her iPad religiously... he knew that he could trust her not to do anything stupid. Despite only being 10 she was very mature, and Craig knew that she didn't want social media or anything so she wouldn't try to download it secretly. Sometimes though, he would have a quick look just to make sure that everything was okay. 

It turned out that actually, there were two messages. One was from Jason, a My Fair Lady meme that made Craig chuckle as well. The second was from Jackie, the lady who was looking after Americano, and she had attached a photo of the puppy bouncing around the back garden. She had been sending regular updates to reassure Jess that her dog was okay, and it looked as though the young cocker spaniel was having the most wonderful holiday. 

"What are you doing?" Jess mumbled, waking up as they sharply turned a corner. 

"You just had two messages come through, baby girl," Craig smiled at her, handing her her iPad. 

"Who from?" Jess closed her eyes again and snapped the case shut, still sleepy. 

"Uncle Jason's sent you a theatre meme, and Jackie sent you a photo of Americano," Craig replied. "He looks like he's having a great time." 

Jess sat up and rubbed her eyes, before opening up her iPad again and looking at the messages she had been sent. 

Uncle Jason 🎵🎤: * photo attachment* 

Jessica 🎤😊: hahahahaha that's really funny 😂😂😂😂xx

Uncle Jason 🎵🎤: Bruno's fast asleep here and I'm so bored, that I'm looking at musicals memes 😂😂

Jess smiled at her uncle's message and then opened Jackie's, smiling as she saw the photo of Americano that the lady had sent her. 

Jackie 🐶: *photo attachment* 

Jess: thank youuuuu! He looks super happy 😊😊xx

Jackie 🐶: he is. He's really enjoying it here but he misses you too! X

Jess: and I miss him toooooo 😢😢 enjoying Benidorm though!! Xxx

After replying to her messages, Jess put away her iPad, just as the bus rolled up at their stop. 

"Come on then, baby girl. Let's go and get ourselves all glammed up for tonight," Craig smiled at his daughter, taking her hand and helping her off the bus.

..

"There you go, Jess! What do you think?" 

As it was a special night, Adelina had done Jess's hair for her. She had done Izzy's as well - she had straightened Izzy's and waved Jess's. She had straightened her own curly hair, and she was rather proud of her handiwork, if she did say so herself. 

"I love it! Thank you!" Jess beamed, hugging the older girl. 

"You girls look beautiful!" Sue exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom. "Can I take a photo of you together?" 

The girls nodded and stood in front of the door ready for the photo to be taken. Jess stood in the middle as she was the smallest, with the other two girls either side of her. 

Sue took a few photos so that they could confirm which one was the best one, and they went with the third one - which was just a little clearer than the others and featured all of them with their eyes open, smiling. She sent it to all three of them, and Jess immediately set it as her new screensaver on her iPad, replacing the photo of Americano she had had as her screensaver. 

"Is that the third time you've changed your screensaver this holiday?" Izzy pointed out, laughing. 

"Yes! I just have so many photos I love that I want to have as my screensaver!" Jess exclaimed. 

"I could help you make a collage of all your favourite photos if you like," Adelina suggested, "on the plane to Paris tomorrow." 

"That would be great!" Jess nodded, "I'm just so bad at making decisions!" 

"Right, girls, we need to head down to the lobby. We've got two minutes till we're supposed to be meeting the others," Sue interrupted the conversation, and the girls grabbed what they needed for the evening and headed out the door with the woman. 

Jason and Bruno were already waiting there when they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, talking rapidly to one another in Spanish- something they had been doing almost constantly this holiday. Shirley, Darcey and Bev were there as well, chatting in English about fashion things. 

"Hey, you just said that Uncle Bruno is correct!" Jess cried, running towards them. 

"Yes, Jessica! You're actually beginning to understand Spanish pretty well now," Jason high fived her. "Just as we leave the country... but well done! By the way, all you girls look gorgeous." 

"Adelina did our hair," Jess smiled, pointing at her newly waved hair. 

"And she did a great job of it as well! Well done, Adelina," Jason nodded. "Right, where on earth are Craig and Jonathan? I said for them to meet us here at 7.00, and it's 7.02!" 

"Calm down, Aussie, there's only two minutes in it!" Craig laughed from behind them, hand in hand with Jonathan. 

"And what time do you call this?" Jason tried to sound stern, before breaking out into giggles. "Come on, guys! We have a dinner reservation at 7.15." 

The family began to walk to the restaurant that they were booked to eat at that night. Jason had been the one to recommend it, because apparently he was old friends with the owner - he had a similar relationship with this guy, it seemed, as Bruno did with Gino. 

To Jess's surprise, the owner was actually British - as Jason explained, he had moved to the town over a decade ago and decided to set up his own business. 

"This is my gorgeous family," Jason introduced them all as they arrived, grinning wide as he said the word family. He could scarcely believe sometimes, that he had such a wonderful extended family. "My wonderful partner, Bruno..." 

"Lovely to meet you," Bruno grinned, shaking the man's hand. 

"So you've found love, Jason? Well, isn't that just wonderful? I always said you would meet your person one day. And who's this?" He gestured to Jess. 

"This is my gorgeous little niece, Jessica," Jason smiled. 

"Hi! It's lovely to meet you," Jess nodded at the man. 

"I didn't know you were an uncle, Jason!" 

"Well, I only came into her life at the end of last year, didn't I, sweetie?" Jason said, putting his arm around her, and Jess nodded. "But it sure feels like a lot longer." 

With that they were escorted to their table and handed menus. Craig let out a happy cheer and clapped his hands when he saw that there was lasagne on the menu, and that was what he ordered when a waiter took their orders. Jess chose sausages and mash, another of Craig's favourite dinners, and Jason got a plate of roast beef and gravy. The others all placed their orders as well, and then they were left to their own devices with their drinks. 

Their starters came relatively quickly, and it was as they arrived that Jason suddenly remembered that he was supposed to act as though he was sick. So he didn't eat much of his salad, pushing the leaves around the plate and just nibbling at the tomato and a few other bits. He actually wasn't that hungry - he was too excited about the show to want to eat much. 

It was as the main course came that Jason stood up, making his excuses to leave early. 

"Guys, I don't feel too well," he admitted, standing up and gathering up his phone. "I'm going to go back to the hotel and get some rest ahead of our flight tomorrow." 

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Bruno asked, acting as though he didn't know anything. Everyone else looked worried, a sure sign that Jason's acting was convincing. 

"No, I'm fine. You guys go ahead and watch the show... seriously, I'll be fine. I just need some rest," Jason told them. 

"Okay, but call us if you need anything. Promise?" Bruno said, and Jason nodded before saying his goodbyes and heading out the restaurant. 

But instead of turning right and heading to the hotel to get some rest, he turned left and walked towards the silver theatre where Jess had performed just months before. 

This was going to be a good night. 

.. 

As Jason sat backstage, waiting for the dance show to begin, he suddenly realised something. This was the first time that the family had been to see him perform live - well, most of them anyway. 

Craig, obviously, had seen him perform live before, but many years ago. He had always been so touched by the fact that, even though Craig was always performing in musicals at the same time he was, Craig would always come and watch at least one show. He had been there at the opening of Little Shop of Horrors, front row, and he didn't stop smiling throughout the entire show. Even when the mildly frightening moments came around, like the demise of sadist Orin Scrivello, Craig couldn't help but smile, seeing as he was watching his love do what he did best. He had also surprised Jason after the shows with massive bouquets of flowers - that was their little tradition back in those days. 

Sue had seen him perform live as well. Though she never really liked Jason all that much back then, even before the cheating accusations, Craig had convinced her and his mum to come and watch the opening nights of Little Shop of Horrors and Cats (the latter had been easier, seeing as he had been in it as well). They had actually enjoyed it and after the show, Sue had shaken Jason's hand and told him he did well. But still, it was many years ago that they last saw him perform, and Jason knew that, as a performer, he had changed a lot since then. 

Adelina had been the one who had seen him perform live most recently. She had been to see Ruthless - a show in which Jason had played talent agent Sylvia St Croix - and a few other shows besides as she was growing up. But the others had never seen him perform live. Jason had spent many pleasant hours showing Jess and Bruno videos of his former roles, but neither of them had actually been to watch a show where Jason was performing. Jason couldn't help but feel the pressure to perform well for them.

Currently, he was sitting alone backstage. hoping that he would do well and that his family, when they realised it was him, would sit up and be proud rather than be embarrassed that he was part of their family. 

"Jason, ¿estás listo?" his friend, the one who had convinced him to do this in the first place, called him. "¡El espectáculo comenzará en 5 minutos!" 

"Si, pero estoy muy nervioso," Jason responded, getting up from his chair and walking towards his friend. 

"¿Por qué? Tu eres increíble." 

"Mi familia está en la audiencia, y unos miembros, como mi sobrina, nunca han visto a mi hacer mi trabajo en vivo," Jason explained. 

"No tienes que preocuparte. Tu eres un bailarín, actor y cantante maravilloso y tu familia estará muy orgulloso de ti," his friend reassured him, and Jason felt a little comforted, although he still felt very nervous indeed. 

There were three dance troupes for tonight, that were going to take it in turns to perform a number. There was a flamenco troupe, a ballet group, and then Jason's group, who were all drag queens.

Jason looked at himself in the mirror now - he was wearing a blonde wig, bright red lipstick and a skin tight black dress. He looked unrecognisable as Jason Gardiner and he wondered just how long it would take his family - bar Bruno, who already knew about it - to work out it was him. 

The curtains went up five minutes later, and the show officially began. 

And with that, Jason made his entrance - doing a front flip that he completely improvised and had no idea he could even do. 

.. 

It was Craig who caught onto it first. 

The Australian soon noticed that Bruno kept grinning knowingly and giggling every time the drag queens came on the stage. At first he thought it was just a coincidence, but then after they had done three numbers and Bruno did the same every time, he realised that it wasn't. 

Looking at the four drag queens closer, his eyes came to rest on the blonde one, dancing in a skin tight dress and even attempting the splits. There was something in the way they smiled following the splits, and it took Craig a couple of seconds after that to catch on before he almost knocked his glass of Sauvignon Blanc over and cried, "oh my God!" 

"You've realised?" Bruno laughed, winking at Craig. 

"Realised what?" Jess asked, just as Adelina covered her mouth with her hands and Jonathan's eyes went wide. They too had realised. "What?" 

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sue laughed, also realising. It dawned on Bev a few seconds later as well, and then Shirley and Darcey and Izzy, leaving only Jess to try and work it out. 

Craig found himself getting rather emotional as he watched Jason perform. It had been so long since he last saw him do his thing - and the pride he felt was immense. 

"Take a closer look at the blonde drag queen, Jess, the one that looks a little like Courtney Act," Bruno, who was sitting next to his niece, hinted. 

Jess did as she was advised. She didn't notice anything at first, but then all four queens posed together, and Jason grinned again, breaking into laughter. 

Jess instantly recognised the sound of that laugh - one she had heard pretty much every day since last December - and her eyes widened. 

"No... that's not Uncle Jason!" 

"Finally she figures it out! It is," Bruno clapped her on the back. "That's Jason, with the blonde wig on." 

"But it can't be! He... he looks so different!" 

"You'd be surprised what some make up and a wig can do, my darling," Bruno laughed, as the drag queens went off and the flamenco troupe took to the stage once again. 

.. 

The final few dance numbers were performed by the drag queens, them singing a couple of numbers as well, and it was at this point that the stage was lowered and people were able to come down from their seats and dance. Jason, who by now had guessed that the others had sussed it out, waved at Jess and beckoned her over, wanting her to come down and dance. 

"I'll come with you, my darling," Bruno took hold of her hand and led her down to the dancefloor. "Come on, let's go!" 

So the uncle and niece sashayed onto the dance floor, and Jason immediately jumped down from the raised part of the stage, still singing, and gestured to them both. 

"Mi sobrina y mi amor!" Jason yelled down the microphone, and everyone cheered as the Australian began to dance with his family members. 

"You were amazing!" Jess cried, hugging her uncle. 

"Thank you, sweetie! Now come on, dance with me!" Jason shouted above the music, taking hold of her hands and dancing with her. "That's it!" 

Jess laughed as she danced with her two uncles on the biggest stage in Benidorm and remembered how she had done pretty much the same nine months ago. 

Her life had changed so much since then, and she had grown so much in confidence and self belief since then as well. Last time she had danced here, had been one of the proudest moments of her life, and right now, she felt proud of herself again for having developed and grown so much as a person. 

And she thanked her amazing family for that. 

.. 

"Jess? You need to wake up, gorgeous. We need to leave for the airport in an hour." 

Jess opened her eyes and blinked in the sunlight. They hadn't gotten to bed much before 3, and she, Adelina and Izzy had chatted sleepily for a bit before they went to sleep. Now, as she looked at the bedside clock, she realised that it was 10am. 

"Where are the girls?" she mumbled, realising that Izzy and Adelina weren't in the room. "Are we going for breakfast or...?" 

"No, I think we'll probably get brunch or something when we get to the airport," Sue replied. "Izzy and Adelina are down by the pool with the rest of the family. They're not swimming or anything, but they're just having a drink down in the bar to pass time." 

"Can we go down?" 

"Yes, of course! But you need to get your things together first and get ready. I've packed nearly all your stuff for you - but I left your toiletries and some clean clothes in the bathroom, and your scrapbook and your iPad are in the drawer next to you, so don't forget them." Sue hadn't wanted to touch them, especially the scrapbook, because she knew that was Jess's private outlet. 

"Thank you," Jess smiled, jumping out of bed and heading to the bathroom to get ready. It only took her a few moments to pull on her top and shorts and brush her hair, which had begun to fall straight again after being wavy last night. Brushing her teeth quickly and putting on her sunhat and shoes, she rushed back into the room, where Sue was waiting for her. 

"Right then, are you ready to go downstairs..?" Sue asked her, and her niece nodded. Gathering up her scrapbook, which she had decided to write in at the airport, and her iPad and charger, she followed her auntie out the room. 

"Goodbye room!" she said, and then headed down the corridor to the lifts. 

Downstairs by the pool, the family were indeed sitting in the bar. Craig and Jonathan were sitting close together looking through a gardening magazine, and Adelina and Izzy were on their phones, giggling at memes. Jason and Bruno were currently doing a French lesson, Bruno teaching Jason a language he didn't know all that well. 

"Hey, baby girl!" Craig smiled, pulling up a chair next to him. "I bought you some of your favourite crisps in case you wanted a snack." 

"Thank you, Daddy," Jess smiled, sitting down and taking out her iPad to see if Jackie had messaged her any more pictures of Americano. She hadn't just yet, but Jason had sent three musical memes.

"Uncle Jason," she began, "what do the last two mean? I don't get it." 

"Oh, I forgot you haven't watched Cats or Little Shop of Horrors yet," laughed Jason, looking at the photo. "Okay, so the name of the cat in that photo is called the Rum Tum Tugger - get it now? I'll take you to see the film that's coming out soon, but we all know that whoever plays Alonzo won't be quite as fabulous as me. And the Little Shop of Horrors one... the show is about a man named Seymour who works at a flower shop, and one day they find a plant that needs human blood to survive. And basically, a bunch of the characters get fed to this plant and eaten by it. When you're slightly older, I'll take you to see it." 

"Oh, I get it now," Jess chuckled. "And I'd like that." 

"You'll never guess what, Jess! Jason performed in both of those musicals!" Bruno said loudly. "Two of the thirty six musicals he's performed in over his life." 

"I should know, I was at the opening night of both," Craig chimed in. 

"You were?" Jess looked from her dad to her uncle with widened eyes. 

"And I was as well," revealed Sue, coming over to the table, having just bought herself a bottle of water. 

"And me," Bev joined in the conversation. "We all went to support him."

"Craig came to all my opening nights, when we were together," Jason explained to Jess, with a reminiscent smile. "And in return, I went to all his opening nights." 

"Does that mean you'll be coming to the opening of All Balls and Glitter next year, then?" Craig addressed Jason. 

"You know I wouldn't miss it, Craig. And you'll be coming to the opening of In The Closet in January?" 

"Obviously! Opening night is before we all go off on tour, so all is good." 

"Glad to hear it!" Jason smiled, before his eyes twinkled. "But you know... In The Closet is going to be the best one." 

"I wouldn't say that, Jason, because we all know that All Balls and Glitter is going to be the superior one man show," Craig responded. 

"And I agree!" Jonathan put his arm around his boyfriend. "Sorry, Jason." 

"It's okay, Jason. I know that In The Closet is going to get higher ratings," Bruno did the same to Jason. 

"And this is why I love you, Bruno no middle name Tonioli." 

"Well, we'll see who gets the higher ratings," Craig retorted, "and we all know it's going to be All Balls and Glitter." 

"No, it's going to be In The Closet!" 

"Boys!" Sue called from behind them, "can you stop bickering over one man shows and get your stuff together? If we don't hurry up, then we're going to miss our flight!" 

"Coming, Sue," Craig rolled his eyes at Jason. "All Balls and Glitter is so going to win." 

"We'll see about that," Jason winked, gathering up his suitcase. 

.. 

"Jason, please may I talk to you?" Craig said with a rather nervous look, as they sat down in McDonalds to get some lunch. 

"Of course! Come on, we'll go and get a magazine or something," he said for the benefit of the others. "Be back soon." 

Craig sighed with relief as he followed his fellow Australian towards the magazine shop. He had something that he wanted to talk to him about, and he wanted to do it in private. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Jason asked, taking him to a quiet corner so that nobody would overhear. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah... um, I need your advice." 

"What on?" 

"I um.... I... I want to propose to Jonno next week. On the last day of our holiday. But um... I'm scared that he might say no. Or that it would be considered too soon. He might not want to get engaged to me after everything that I..." 

"Craig, stop it," Jason cut him short. "Do you honestly think Jonathan would reject you? He loves you, clear as day, and you're literally the only person who doesn't realise just how much he loves you. And it's not too soon at all... when you know, you know." 

"I just... there's no way I ever want to lose him again. I came so close to losing him with the break up and then that whole business with Hunter, and I just don't want to lose him again. I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable or anything and..." 

"Craig, you're never going to lose him," Jason interrupted him again, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No matter what, he's always going to love you. And I promise you, if you propose to him, then he'll say yes." 

"I'm just worried... you know, I still wonder why he even took me back. I hurt him so badly and yet he still took me back, and I often wonder why. Why do I deserve his love? He's the most amazing guy in the universe - so sweet and kind and intelligent and attractive and creative and talented - and of all the men he could choose, he chooses me - an average man who up until a few weeks ago lost his temper over everything." 

"Oh Craig, you genuinely can't see how extraordinary you are, can you?" 

"Me? Extraordinary? I'm not extraordinary!" 

"But you are! Do you even realise how much you've changed since you came back from Australia? You've literally transformed as a person! Listen to me. Before breakup, you blamed yourself for absolutely everything- if Jess got upset, you'd immediately blame yourself for it even when it was over something you couldn't control. You used to refuse to do anything you weren't good at, and if you didn't understand something you would get so angry... remember how angry you got when Bruno and I were speaking in Spanish at the airport that time and you couldn't understand us? You told us to speak English and got really frustrated. You hated spontaneity, and you absolutely refused to listen to anyone else's side of things. Take all the times when I tried to explain to you that I wasn't the lying unfaithful prick you were so sure I was! And you never asked for help, even if you needed it. Remember when Jess was waking up in the night crying and screaming and even though you were exhausted and sleep deprived, you refused to let me or Jonathan or Bruno go to her because you felt like you were a failure if you didn't do it all yourself?" 

Craig nodded, remembering full well what it was like to feel like that. He remembered all those times that he had been woken up sometimes several times a night by his daughter's crying and how tired and frustrated dealing with it alone had been. But he remembered vowing with himself, as he sat there trying to comfort her, that he would never ask for help, that he could do it all himself if he really pushed himself. 

"But nowadays, Craig, you don't blame yourself for everything. When Jess got upset the other night, you were really calm about it! You know now that you're not the only one that has to deal with things - if you need a break or some help, you've got Bruno, Jonathan and I, and Shirley and Darcey even though they don't live with us any more.   
You don't take yourself so seriously any more - you're willing to have fun and have a laugh - and you're opening your mind to learning new things like Spanish! You're so much easier to have a conversation with now. You're more up for spontaneous things now, within reason - I mean look at how you suddenly came up with the idea of having a Damon Scott going to jail party! And you'll listen to people so much more before you act - because let's face it, Craig, we wouldn't have had half the problems we did if you and I had just had a chat at the start like we did when you were really low that night. It takes a lot of strength and a lot of determination to change yourself the way you have changed yourself, and you should be so damn proud of yourself, because we all most certainly are." 

He placed his hand on his shoulder again. 

"And as somebody who had the privilege of once dating you, I can say that I'm honestly amazed by how much you've grown and developed. You're inspirational. And in conclusion to that long speech that I didn't know I had in me - I know that Jonathan will say yes if you were to propose to him. I'd definitely go for it." 

"Guys, your food is getting extremely cold!" 

Bruno's voice could be heard from behind them, and both Jason and Craig jumped. 

"We're coming now, mi amor," Jason told him, before quickly turning back to Craig. 

"You should definitely do it. Trust me - he'll say yes." 

"Well then, maybe I will." 

As Jason and Craig walked back to the family, who were halfway through their lunch already, a plan began to formulate itself in his head. 

Tonight, when they got to Paris, he would speak to Jonathan's parents over the phone when Jonathan wasn't around, and ask them if it was okay to propose. And then he would, on their last night in Disneyland, propose in front of the castle, whilst watching a firework display. 

Ideas swirled around inside his mind, and as he began to tuck into his burger, he secretly crossed his fingers under the table that Jonathan would say yes. Because if there was one thing he had learned from almost losing him...

It was that he never wanted to live life without Jonathan in it.


	57. the little things

"Wow, this thing looks even taller in real life than it did in the pictures I looked at!" 

Jess held her aunties' hands tightly as the family (all except Sue and Bev, who had gone shopping) made their way towards the Eiffel Tower, shivering slightly as it was cold. They were spending one night only in the city of Paris, before going to Disneyland tomorrow lunchtime, which obviously didn't give them much time to see much of the city as it was nightfall already. Therefore, they had decided to come and see possibly the most famous landmark in the capital city - the Eiffel Tower. 

"It's almost 300 metres high, and we're going almost to the very top," Jason, who was leading the family, informed them. "The view is going to be great all the way up there!" 

Jess said nothing, but fell rather silent as they got into the queue to wait for the lift - after a plane ride, nobody really fancied walking all the way to the top. And as they got nearer the front, slowly but surely, she blurted out, "I don't know if I want to go up there." 

"Hey, come on, Jessica! You'll be fine," Jason told her. "You've actually got less chance of dying on this than you did on all those rides we did last week - unless you decide to lean over the side, which I wouldn't advise."

"I really don't think I want to," Jess shook her head, and tears formed in her eyes. She usually didn't get scared of heights, but this was a whole different ball game - 300 metres was much higher than any of the rides that she had been on last week. It was even higher than the Blackpool Tower, which she had gone up with her family a few months ago.

Darcey saw that she was near tears and stepped out the queue with her, muttering to Shirley to save her place. 

"Are you scared, Jess?" she said softly, crouching down in front of the little girl. 

Jess nodded, blinking away tears. 

"That's okay, gorgeous," Darcey said softly, taking hold of both of her hands. "It's normal to get scared sometimes. It's a lot taller than you thought it would be, huh?" 

Jess nodded again, not wanting to speak in case she did burst into tears in front of everyone. 

"Hey, you know how we went on the Synkope ride last week? I was really scared before we went on, because I'm not usually a fan of big rides and things like that. But you looked after me and made me feel less scared about it, by reassuring me all would be okay!" 

"And you looked after me on the Tornado ride," Bruno chipped in, coming over to them. "I absolutely hate heights, but you made me feel a little bit safer." 

"Exactly! Look, lovely, if you don't want to go up the tower, I'll stay down here with you and we can go shopping or something like that. But if you want to go up... I promise I'll hold your hand and make you feel less scared." 

"And I'll hold your other hand!" Bruno chimed in again. 

Jess looked from her auntie to her uncle, then nodded. "Okay. I'll give it a go." 

"Good girl!" Bruno clapped her on the back. 

"Well done, lovely," Darcey smiled at her. "Come on then, let's go and get back in the line!" 

"Are you okay, my baby girl?" Craig, who was admittedly rather nervous himself, asked, as they rejoined the queue. 

"She's fine. Just a bit nervous about going up the tower," Darcey explained in a hushed voice, not wanting anybody around them to overhear. There was a high chance that at least one person in their company understood English, and she didn't want Jess to feel embarrassed in the event someone did overhear. 

"Hey, you'll be fine. You're my brave little girl who loves trying to get everyone on big theme park rides!" Craig laughed, tickling her gently, which made Jess laugh out loud. "There we are, she's laughing again!" 

The line started moving again, and soon enough they were at the front. As the family piled into the lift at long last, Jason said, " hey Jessica, remember what I'm always telling you - you are highly unlikely to-" 

"Jason, can you actually stop with this 'you aren't likely to die' stuff?" Adelina laughed. "I'm not sure it's making Jess feel much more confident about this." 

"It's true though! I'm more likely to walk across that road right now and get hit by a bus than you are to die on this," Jason replied, as the doors shut. "Seriously though, Jessica, you'll be just fine." 

Jess nodded, though she still clutched at Darcey's hand as the lift began to move upwards. Craig clutched at Jonathan's hand, also feeling unsure now that they were standing in a glass lift and could see everything around and below them. What if they were to get stuck or worse... if the elevator was to break? 

The ascension lasted about four minutes, and by the time they reached as far as they could go, even Jason, who claimed he wasn't at all afraid of heights, was looking a bit nervous. Nonetheless, he was the first of the family to go over to the railings and look down, marvelling at how high up they were. 

"Bruno! Craig! Jessica! Come over here, the view is absolutely beautiful," he exclaimed. 

"No, I don't like it," Craig shook his head, looking genuinely rather nervous. 

Jonathan put his arm around him, and shook his head at Jason, so the Australian stopped immediately and tried to persuade Bruno to come and look at the view with him. He wanted his family to come and look at the view, but there was no way he was going to force them to do so. 

"Do you want to go and look, gorgeous?" Darcey asked Jess softly, and Jess nodded, though she still looked a bit unsure. "Okay. Come on." 

"I'm a bit nervous, Auntie Darcey." 

"I know you are, lovely. So am I! If you start to feel too scared though, we'll go back to where we are now, okay?" 

Jess nodded, deciding to just do it, knowing that she might regret it in the future if she didn't. Holding her auntie's hand tightly, she walked up to where Jason, Adelina and Izzy were already standing and looking over the edge. 

"Come on, Jess! It's beautiful over here!" Adelina encouraged her. 

"Yeah, it's stunning! You'll love it," Izzy agreed, taking photos on her mobile phone. "Come on!" 

Darcey and Jess, who were still holding hands, reached the girls and dared to look down. 

And as Jess gazed down at the ground far below, so far below that people looked like tiny dots, she felt proud of herself for doing this. Her tummy still bubbled and her hand trembled in Darcey's, but she couldn't help but admire the gorgeous view. There was so much to see from her position, from Parisian buildings to other famous landmarks, and as she took it all in, she was glad she had looked. 

"It's so beautiful," she whispered. 

"Isn't it just?" Darcey whispered back. "Well done, lovely." 

"Can we get a photo of you guys?" Jonathan asked, stepping a little further forward although not far enough to be able to see down. 

"Of course!" Jason nodded, pulling both Adelina and Bruno close to him. "Get in, guys." 

The photo was a little blurry because of it being almost completely dark now, but it came out pretty well. Jason quickly sent it to all of them, using his data, and then tucked his phone away as the guide announced it was time for them to go back down so that the others could get a turn going up. 

"See, Jessica! It wasn't too scary, was it?" Jason said, elbowing his niece gently. 

Jess shook her head - it hadn't been as bad as she feared - but still she was glad when the lift reached the bottom and they found themselves back on the ground. 

"Now, how about we go and get some dinner?" Jason suggested, lifting Jess onto his back for a piggyback. "I'm sure there will be a lovely restaurant around here somewhere." 

Finding somewhere to eat actually proved difficult. Nobody ( except Jason and Bruno) really seemed keen on the idea of eating frogs legs or snails, so those restaurants were out. McDonald's was an option, but Darcey hated fried food and they all decided in the end that they wanted something more filling. In the end, they all ended up in a restaurant that did a bit of everything, and Jason couldn't help but fondly tease Darcey, Shirley and Jess when they ordered pasta from the children's menu. 

"We came all the way to France and you're just eating pasta?" he cried, but the tone in which he said it showed that he was just joking. 

"I like pasta," Jess replied, as she handed her menu to the waiter, nodding because she completely forgot how to say thank you. 

"Really? Hadn't noticed," Jason playfully rolled his eyes at his little niece. Jess broke into laughter, knowing that this was just Jason's type of humour. She had felt a little unsure the first few times she had joked around with her but now she could laugh along and be joking back. 

"By the way, guys, there's somewhere I'd like to go tomorrow, before we get our train to Disney," the Australian addressed everyone. 

"Where's that?" 

"Pere Lachaise." 

"What's that? Is that a person?" 

Jason snorted so loudly the waiter looked at him with a concerned expression. "Oh, Jessica, you do make me laugh sometimes. Pere Lachaise isn't a person, no. It's a cemetery. Lots of very famous dead people are buried there, and I really want to go and visit it because as you know, I take a great interest in history. Anyone up for coming with me?" 

Craig, Jonathan, Bruno and Adelina agreed to accompany him, but the rest of the ladies all weren't keen on the idea. 

"Tell you what, Jess, you could come out with me and Shirley for breakfast. I doubt there'll be much in the way of breakfast in the tiny hotel we're staying in," Darcey suggested, "and then we could do a bit of shopping and then meet the others? What do you think?" 

"I like that idea," the little girl nodded. 

"Could we tag along too?" Sue asked, gesturing to herself, Izzy and Bev. 

"Of course! The more the merrier," Shirley agreed as a plate of pasta was put in front of her, and Darcey nodded as well, as confirmation. 

"Great! That's sorted... but for now, let's eat," Jason grinned. "Bon appetit, my gorgeous family!" 

.. 

"What are you doing in there, sweetheart?" Shirley asked gently, sitting down next to Jess as she coloured in a picture she had drawn into her scrapbook. Jess was sharing a room with her and Darcey tonight - the hotel was so small that it was too much of a squash to have Jess, Izzy, Adelina and Sue stay in the same room so for one night, Jess had moved in with her aunties. She didn't mind that one bit though - she loved her aunties with all her heart and loved spending time with them, even more so now that they didn't live in the same house as her any more back home in the U.K. 

"I'm drawing a picture of the Eiffel Tower. It's hard to make it look right, but I hope it'll come out okay. Then I'm going to stick in some photographs when we get home and I can print them out," Jess explained to her auntie rather animatedly. "What do you think, auntie Shirley?" 

Shirley smiled - she was impressed by the drawing. It wasn't perfect, and it did look a little lopsided (like the leaning tower of Pisa) but it was a very good drawing for a ten year old girl. And it was much better than anything the Queen of Latin could do - when she was ten years old, she had made a birthday card for her friend with a drawing of a horse on it and her friend had been absolutely convinced that it was a fox. 

"You're extremely talented, gorgeous girl," she told her niece. "These drawings you've done are amazing! But I think it's time we got ready for bed in a minute." 

"Can I just finish the little part I'm writing, please?" Jess asked politely, and Shirley agreed, going back into the bathroom to peel her face mask off and clean her teeth. 

Picking up her pen again, Jess began to write once more. 

Today, I visited the Eiffel Tower with my family. I was afraid when we were going up, because it was just so high, but auntie Darcey looked after me. Uncle Jason told me that we were unlikely to die, which is true but it didn't help me feel much better. Daddy was afraid to go near the edge and look down but I did it with auntie Darcey and though I was scared I loved the view. We then had dinner at a restaurant and I had pasta, and uncle Jason teased me for having pasta when we are in France. But nowadays I'm used to his teasing, and if he didn't tease me all the time and say sarcastic things, he wouldn't be my uncle Jason. I really like France at the moment, even though this hotel is super small, and I can't wait for Disneyland!! We are getting the train there tomorrow afternoon, after Daddy, Dad, uncle Jason, uncle Bruno and Adelina go to Pearl Lechay. I don't want to go to a cemetery, so I'm going with auntie Darcey, auntie Shirley, auntie Sue, my nan, and Izzy to breakfast and do some girly shopping. It will be so much fun!!! 

"That's not remotely how you spell Pere Lachaise, but the rest of that little essay is adorable." 

"Uncle Jason! First off, when did you come in? And secondly, you're not supposed to read my diary unless I say so!" Jess cried, closing the book. 

"I came in because I found one of your nighties in my suitcase. Somehow I don't think I'll fit into this," Jason joked, handing Jess her pink Pug nightdress. "This is how Pere Lachaise is really spelt, by the way." He took a pen and wrote the correct spelling on a piece of paper, Jess's eyes opening wide. 

"But that's spelt nothing like how it's said!" 

"That's the correct spelling," Jason laughed at her confusion. "Anyway, I'll be off now to sleep. Goodnight, sweetie." 

"Goodnight, uncle Jason. Even though you read my diary when you're not supposed to and tease me about eating pasta in France, I love you."

"And I love you too. Goodnight, sweetie," Jason chuckled, giving her a hug and kiss before saying goodnight to the two ladies and making his way out. "See you all tomorrow." 

"I'm done now," Jess smiled, correcting the spelling and putting her scrapbook safely away in her suitcase.

"Come on then, sweet girl. Let's get some sleep," Shirley smiled, helping Jess into bed. There was only one bed, a king sized, so they were all sharing that together with Jess in the middle. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, and you don't want to be tired. " 

Jess nodded. "Night night, aunties." 

"Night night, gorgeous girl," Shirley whispered. 

"Goodnight, lovely," Darcey murmured, placing a kiss on Jess's head as she drifted off into sleep. 

..

"This place really is beautiful!" 

Sue, Bev, Izzy, Shirley, Darcey and Jess were sitting outside a small cafe, where they had just ordered croissants and chocolate for breakfast. They had done some shopping together, and bought a couple of souvenirs - Jess had bought a mini Eiffel Tower, a pen with her name on, and a pink t-shirt saying I love Paris on it in big letters. Darcey had also bought her a bag with the same message on, which she absolutely loved and was very grateful for. 

It had rained last night, but now the air was fresh and the sun was shining. Two tables had been pushed together and Jess was sitting next to her cousin, drawing a picture for her scrapbook very carefully. She hadn't quite managed to finish the page on Terra Mitica the other night so she was finishing it now, her pencil moving quickly across the page as she sketched the Tornado ride from memory, hoping all the while that it looked accurate. 

Colouring it in in the correct colours, she then began to write a little passage about the day, as she did on almost every page. 

We all went to Terra Mitica today, and I earned 10 euros from uncle Jason because I managed to get Auntie Darcey and Uncle Bruno on some of the big rides. Uncle Bruno really hated Tornado, which I've drawn on this page, but he did really well and I looked after him. Auntie Darcey I think liked the Synkope ride - I really enjoyed that ride, it was so much fun. Adelina took Izzy and I on quite a few other big rides, and uncle Jason came on with us. Uncle Jason really likes all the big rides, he's not scared of heights at all and he teases uncle Bruno about it. Then this evening, we went to a steakhouse for dinner. It was really lovely, and Uncle Jason saw an old friend there, which made uncle Bruno laugh. Uncle Jason knows literally everyone! At bedtime, Adelina, Izzy and I talked a lot before going to sleep. I really love being with the two girls - they are so understanding and so lovely and so much fun to be around. It's sad that in a couple of weeks Izzy will have to go back to Australia with auntie Sue and Adelina will be going back to uni in the States, but hopefully we will see each other soon. 

"Jess, your croissants arrived five minutes ago." 

"Sorry!" Jess blushed, immediately closing her book and beginning to eat her croissants. "I was just writing about Terra Mitica and how much fun we had. I didn't get to finish that page." 

"You really love scrapbooking, don't you?" Darcey chuckled. 

"I do, it's really fun," Jess nodded, as she dipped the end of her croissant into the warm chocolate and took a bite. 

"Her drawings are literally amazing. I wish I could draw like her," Izzy commented, which made Jess smile and blush. 

"I'm not that good." 

"Um, yes you are!" Izzy insisted. "And don't say you aren't because that's a big lie." 

"You are very talented, gorgeous girl. You just need more confidence in yourself," Shirley chipped in from the other end of the table. 

The croissants and chocolate were soon gone, as they just tasted so good. Jess actually ordered a third, as they were so delicious, but couldn't finish it as she was so full. 

Just as she was continuing with filling in some of the unfinished pages in her beloved scrapbook, she felt hands touch her shoulder and she jumped in fright, turning around quickly to see that it was only Jason. 

"You scared me," she placed her hands on her chest - her heart had begun to beat fast.

"Sorry, sweetie! That's a really good drawing, by the way," Jason complimented her, as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Is that of the zoo we went to?" 

On their third day in Benidorm, the family had gone to a zoo named Terra Natura. It had been extremely hot and walking around in 35 degree heat had been difficult but Jess had loved seeing all the different animals and learning about them. She had especially loved the petting zoo, where people were able to get up close to certain animals. Her favourite moment had been when a goat had jumped up at her and eaten the map she had been provided with at the entrance to navigate her way around, although she had been mildly upset as she had wanted it for her scrapbook. Jason had given her another though, so she was happy. 

"It is," Jess nodded, smiling as Jason put his arm around her. "I had a great day there." 

"Yeah, it was fun, wasn't it?" Jason agreed, as Jess allowed him to look at the page. "This is so beautiful, sweetie."

"Thank you, Uncle Jason," Jess beamed. "Did you enjoy that cemetery that I can't spell the name of?" 

"Pere Lachaise is the name, sweetie," laughed Jason, "and it was good! There were many famous graves there! It was really interesting." 

"It was actually fascinating," Jonathan agreed, pulling a chair up and pulling another up for Craig. 

"Do you want us to order you some croissants?" Darcey asked, taking out her purse ready to pay. 

"We're fine, Darce - we grabbed a takeaway croissant on the way back actually - but thank you anyways." Craig smiled round at his family. "God, I'm looking forward to this afternoon. I know I'm 54 years old, but thinking about going to Disneyland later today and meeting all the characters makes me want to scream and jump around the room like a six year old." 

"Me too!" Bruno agreed.

"Uncle Bruno, you're always jumping around the room anyways," Jess replied, before selecting another pencil and continuing to draw. "So it wouldn't make that much difference if you did it now." 

Jason snorted with laughter, looking at his boyfriend, who was looking mock-offended at what his niece had just said. 

"She's not wrong." 

"She takes after you and Craig with some of the things she comes out with sometimes," Bruno replied rather weakly. "Wow." 

.. 

"Uncle Jason, look! Americano got himself a girlfriend!" 

"What, really?" Jason laughed, immediately looking at the photo Jess was showing him. 

"Yeah! He went to the park today and he became more than friends with a female cocker spaniel." 

"Wow... it took me nearly half a decade to find the love of my life," Craig put his arm round Jonathan as he spoke, "and Americano has found the love of his life when he's just five months old. Wow." 

"And he also tried to eat the roast chicken that Jackie made for dinner," Jess laughed, reading the other messages she had been sent. 

"Of course he did," Jason rolled his eyes playfully. "Typical puppy behaviour. Bruno, I have an idea of something you and Jess can do together with Americano when we get back to the UK." 

"Take him to get his crowning jewels removed?" 

"Well... that's not exactly what I had in mind," Jason replied, "but yes, we need to do that also. What I actually meant was going to puppy training classes. You, Jess and Americano." 

"Jason... you're looking at the boy who owned a dog who literally never did what he was told, and once ran down about five streets of Ferrara with an article of my next door neighbour's clothing." 

"Well, Bruno, strangely enough, that's the whole point of going to puppy training classes. To learn how to train your dog." 

Jason was cut off at that moment by the train approaching, and so they all gathered up their luggage and climbed on. And very soon, they were whizzing away into the tunnel, en route to their destination. 

"So, who do you think will be the first Disney character that we see?" Craig asked, striking up a conversation. Jess was sitting on his lap, cuddling into him, because there were a limited number of seats and people that needed those seats more than she did. "What do you think, Jess?" 

"I'm not sure... maybe Goofy?" she replied. "Or maybe Pluto?" 

Craig went around each member of the family, asking them who they thought it would be. Adelina said Donald Duck, whilst Izzy guessed Minnie Mouse. Jason went for more obscure characters - Chip and Dale - and so did Bruno, who decided on Aladdin. Darcey and Shirley were convinced that it would be one of the princesses - the former saying Belle and the latter Ariel - and Sue guessed Winnie the Pooh. Bev thought it would be Daffy Duck, and Jonathan said that he would have gone with Donald Duck himself. 

"And who do you think it will be, Craigy?" 

"I would have said Winnie the Pooh. And Jonno... you need to get a photo with him when we see him." 

"And just why might that be?" 

"Because you're both teddies," Craig responded simply, kissing Jonno gently on the cheek. 

Jason turned to the side and pretended to gag, though he did it with a smile on his face all the time. Because after seeing Craig at rock bottom, it meant the world to him to see him so happy and back with the love of his life again. 

.. 

Jess couldn't hold back a smile as the family entered the hotel that they would be staying at for the next six days. She had liked all the places they had stayed so far, especially the hotel in Benidorm, but this one, she thought, would be her favourite. As Bruno got them all checked in, being the most competent French speaker of them all, she gazed around the hotel, taking in every detail. 

"You like it then, I'm guessing, baby girl?" Craig nudged her, and Jess nodded wordlessly, smiling. 

"It's so beautiful." 

"Isn't it just? This was Jason's recommendation to stay here... of course. There are a few other hotels, but he thought this one would be the nicest for us." He smiled across at his friend. 

Bruno came back over a few moments later with all of the room keys, and handed them all out. Adelina, Izzy and Jess were going to be staying in a room together, and they had managed to put Darcey and Shirley next door, there being a door that connected both rooms. This had been set up so that the three young girls could be alone in a room together for this final week, but if there were any problems like Jess having a nightmare, one of the ladies could come in quickly. Miraculously they were all on the same floor, and very close to one another as well. 

"Come on then, let's go up to our rooms!" Jason said, leading the way to the elevators. 

The room was absolutely beautiful. It was very spacious indeed, probably the biggest room they had stayed in all week, and massive compared to the room they had stayed in last night. There was one king sized bed, and one single bed - but the girls decided that they would all share one bed and leave the single bed free. On the wall was a huge TV - "we can have that on in the evenings before we go to bed or something" suggested Adelina. And as she peeped into the bathroom, Jess marvelled at just how much room they had - there was a sink and a mirror, and then behind another door was the toilet, bathtub and everything else. 

"What do you think, girls?" Jason put his head around the door, making Jess jump slightly. 

"It's beautiful!" Jess cried. "I love it!" 

"Glad to hear it, sweetie," Jason smiled at his niece's happiness. Seeing how happy and animated she had been most of the holiday meant the world to him. "Right, girls, shall we say meet downstairs in the lobby in half an hour? That way you can settle in a bit more and get changed before we head over to the park." 

The girls agreed to that idea, so Jason closed the door on them and headed back to his room with Bruno, which was three doors down. 

"Right, I'm just going to go and get changed," Adelina told Izzy and Jess. "I'll be back out in a minute." 

"I actually can't get over how beautiful this place is, wow," Izzy marvelled, throwing herself onto the bed. "This week is going to be so amazing, isn't it?" 

Jess nodded. "Definitely." 

Adelina came out of the bathroom a few moments later wearing a simple white vest top and denim shorts, no make-up on because of just how hot it was outdoors. Izzy went in next, and it only took her five minutes to change into a green summer dress and brush her hair out. Jess was last to use the bathroom, rapidly changing into a baggy grey top and black shorts for comfort. By the time that all three girls were ready, it was just about time to go downstairs and meet the others. 

Just as they stepped out the lift that they had shared with Shirley and Darcey, they laid eyes on their first Disney character. 

Goofy. 

"I was right!" Jess cheered, high fiving Adelina and Izzy. "Yay!" 

Goofy interacted with some very young British children that had just arrived, but once they had had their photos taken and had been ushered away by their pretty blonde mother, Adelina, Izzy and Jess went over to say hello. Although Adelina was nineteen now and a fully fledged adult in the eyes of the law, she couldn't help but feel as though she was Jess's age again as she rushed up to the famous anthropomorphic dog. 

Shirley and Darcey snapped a few photos of the girls with Goofy, and when all the others came down, they insisted on getting their photos taken with him too, congratulating Jess on getting the answer correct and generally acting like big kids. 

"Thank you, Goofy," Craig thanked the anthropomorphic dog, and Goofy nodded at the family before heading over to greet some other visitors. "Okay. For getting the answer right, Jess, you can have a slush puppy when we get to the park." 

"Sounds good to me," Jess smiled, taking hold of her dad's hand as they all set out for Disneyland Paris. 

.. 

In just three hours, they had managed to cover quite a few rides and meet a fair few characters - those being Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse and Mickey Mouse. The heat was scorching, and during the half hour wait to meet Mickey Mouse, he went back into his house twice to "answer the telephone". Craig had had to chuckle when he sent one of his friends back in the UK a photo of them all together and the friend had replied back, extremely jealous because it was pouring with rain where he lived. 

Currently, they had an hour before they were going to leave to go back to the hotel to get dinner, and Jason had decided that he wanted to ride something a little faster and action packed than the rather sedate rides that they had done so far. 

"Jessica, do you want to do Space Mountain with me?" Jason asked, as they approached the space themed coaster. 

"What happens on it?" Jess questioned. 

"It's a rollercoaster. You don't actually see anything on it, though, because everything is pitch black. Do you want to go on it with me?" 

Jess nodded. "Okay." 

"I'll come on it as well," Jonathan stepped forward. 

"And me," Craig took hold of Jonathan's hand, squeezing it gently. 

"Are you absolutely sure, Craigy? I know you don't like heights much..." 

"I know... but I won't see the heights on this one, will I? And plus, it's important to face your fears, to see that what you're scared of really isn't that bad after all." 

Jonathan was left speechless, as he so often was nowadays by some of the things Craig said. So nodding at him with a smile, he made his way across to the rollercoaster with Bruno, Jess, Adelina, Izzy and Jason. 

As they lined up, Jess became worried that she wouldn't be allowed on when she saw that people were having their heights measured. Adelina and Izzy would be fine, but Jess wasn't so sure about herself. Luckily though, she just reached the minimum height requirement, and so was allowed on, so she was extremely happy. 

"The worst part is definitely waiting to be launched off," Craig remarked, reaching through and holding Jonathan's hand. "I wish they would just get on with it, instead of giving us a chance to regret getting on the thing.." 

"I get what you mean," Jonathan laughed, " I guess they have to check everyone is properly strapped in though." 

"Well, that's true," nodded Craig, "but- AHHHHHH!" 

Before he could even finish his sentence, they were launched through the opening and the ride began. 

And as they whizzed up, down and inverted, Craig held Jonathan's hand and felt a sense of pride in himself for doing something that a few months ago, he would never have even considered doing. Every year, when they did their annual trip to Blackpool with the strictly cast, Jonathan always wanted to go on the Pepsi Max, but up until now, Craig had always refused to accompany him. 

Maybe this year, when they inevitably went back, he would give it a go. Face his fears, to put it another way. 

.. 

"Jessica Horwood, please tell me that you're joking." 

Standing in the queue to meet Winnie the Pooh, which was the longest line so far, Jess sadly turned out her bag, showing that her autograph book wasn't in there. 

"I don't know where it's gone. I definitely put it in there this morning... didn't I?" 

"Yes, she did," Izzy nodded. "I saw her." 

"Well... well, if you think I'm queuing up for hours and hours in the sun just so you can get all those autographs again, then you're mistaken! Maybe this will teach you to actually look after your things a bit better rather than expecting us to immediately give you what you want." 

Jonathan was just about to tell Craig that he was being out of order, when he realised that the person who had spoken hadn't been Craig. 

The voice wasn't his... rather, it was that of an Italian. 

"I don't expect-" 

"Oh, just shut up, will you?" Bruno snapped, and Jess bowed her head and looked down at the ground. Craig realised that she was very close to crying and wanted to snap at Bruno, tell him to shut up and stop being so hard on his daughter. But he knew he was better than that now. So he took a deep breath like Grant had taught him, and spoke calmly. 

"Bruno, don't talk to her like that. You know she's always very careful with her things. Anyone can make a mistake." 

"Wait! I think I know where it is!" Adelina suddenly burst out. "Jess, come with me." 

Taking hold of the younger girl's hand, Adelina pulled Jess away into the distance. 

"Where... where are we going?" Jess asked, through tears. 

"Hey, don't cry!" Adelina stopped, sat her down on a bench and put her arms around her. "It's okay. If you ask me, Bruno was very harsh on you. It's not your fault... you didn't deliberately lose it. And besides, I think I know where it is." 

"Where?" 

"Remember how we went to the sweet shop this morning?" Adelina said energetically, pulling Jess up from the bench. "And we had to use all the scoopers to get our sweets? You were holding your book then, I know you were. So it's probably still there!"

Suddenly having a recollection of that morning and feeling a little more hopeful, Jess allowed herself to be tugged towards the sweet shop near the entrance that they had visited that morning. 

And they were in luck. Adelina said something to the lady behind the counter that Jess didn't understand, and the lady nodded and immediately handed Jess her pink, glittery autograph book back. As they walked back to the others, Jess put her arms around the older girl's waist. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

"Don't thank me! Now come on, let's go back to the others." 

Holding hands again, they raced back through the immense crowds of people to where the family were waiting, looking rather anxious. 

"Well, did you find it?" Jason asked, as soon as they got back. 

"Yep!" Jess beamed, holding it out to show them. "It was in the sweet shop that we went to this morning." 

"Thank you for that, Adelina," Jason smiled at his goddaughter. "Jessica.. it wasn't entirely your fault but please be more careful next time. You might not get it back another time."

"I will be. Sorry," Jess looked down at the floor again in shame. 

"It's okay, silly. There's no harm done. Just be more careful in future," Jason patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, Winnie the Pooh has gone to meet some other people now, but we could always come back later. Hey, do you want to ride Big Thunder Mountain with me?" 

Jess nodded eagerly. 

"Come on then!" Jason laughed, taking hold of her hand. "Let's go." 

.. 

"Bruno, you were out of order with Jess earlier." 

Craig and Bruno had gone to buy the whole family an ice cream, and Craig had seized the opportunity to talk to his friend about what had happened earlier. 

Bruno sighed deeply. "Okay, I admit I was, and I'm sorry. I was just slightly annoyed... we've spent about five hours over the last days queuing up to meet all these characters and the thought we would have to do all that waiting again just made me snap." 

"I know what you mean, but there was no need to snap at her like that and tell her to shut up. It was an accident and you know she's always very careful with her things. Bruno, I've been working really hard these past few months to try and stop being snappy and losing my temper over the little things." 

"I know you have," Bruno replied, "and I feel bad for what I said earlier. I'm sorry." 

"I'm not the one you need to say sorry to," Craig replied, as Bruno ordered the ice cream and handed over the correct amount of money. "Jess is." 

"Don't worry, I'll say sorry to her when we go back to the others. I'm sorry, Craig." 

"As I said, don't apologise to me. We all make mistakes. But I want you to apologise to Jess, because she didn't deserve that." 

Bruno nodded and thanked the woman for the money, feeling rather ashamed of himself. He felt ashamed because Craig's words were so true. The Australian had worked so hard since May to control his anger and change the way that he dealt with things, especially situations like this, and he had changed beyond anything imaginable. And there was him, Bruno Tonioli, acting exactly the way that Craig had done before he changed. Bruno had hated it when Craig had been snappy and grumpy and spoilt things with the way he was sometimes... and he had acted that exact same way towards his niece just now. 

Once they got back to the others, Bruno handed Jess her ice cream and pulled her aside, nodding at Craig. 

"Jess, my darling, I need to talk to you," he said softly, sitting her down on a bench and taking a seat next to her. "Are you okay?" 

Jess nodded, not making eye contact with him. 

"Look... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier on," Bruno said softly, putting his hand on her knee. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just so hot and I got a bit annoyed because I couldn't bear to think of queueing up for hours on end again. But you know, had you really lost it, I would have queued up with you for as long as it took, right?" 

"Really?" 

"Of course! You're my gorgeous little niece, and whatever makes you happy, I'm happy to do. That's why I went on the Tornado ride with you... because I knew it would make you happy. Anyway, in short... I was out of order earlier, and I'm really sorry." 

"It's okay, uncle Bruno," Jess beamed, and, being careful of their ice creams, she leaned over and hugged her uncle. "I love you." 

"And I love you too, my darling. Hey, do you want to go on a big roller coaster or something with me later once we finish up our ice creams?" 

Jess nodded excitedly. 

"Okay then! I'll let you decide which ride you're going to drag me on," Bruno laughed, licking his melting ice cream. 

After their ice cream, Jess decided that she wanted to take Bruno on Big Thunder Mountain again, so the two of them headed off to join the queue. 

And as Jonathan and Craig stood together, watching Jess and Bruno ride the wooden rollercoaster, Jonathan couldn't help but feel immense pride in Craig for how he had handled the situation earlier that day. 

He had come so far since their return from Australia, and Jonathan couldn't be any prouder. 

And he knew for absolute certain that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's now officially the joint longest chapter (along with One Last Shot) and it's one of my favourites as well ;) if you've made it to here, thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I'm sooooo excited for the next chapter as well ;) it'll be another long one the way it's going! 
> 
> What did you think of this one, guys? 
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter, which should hopefully only be a few days! 
> 
> Love you all, and stay safe, stay happy and stay tuned! ❤❤


	58. the rest of my life

"I actually can't believe that this is the last day of our holiday," Jess said rather sadly, as the family sat around the breakfast table on Sunday morning. "It's just gone so fast... and even though I'm looking forward to seeing Americano and going back to school, I'm going to miss being on holiday. Especially here."

"I know, baby girl, but we'll come back here one day, I promise," Craig reassured her, as he cut a bread roll open and spread butter inside. 

"Only not next summer," Bruno interrupted, "because next summer, we are all going to Italy and Jessica can learn all about the culture of my country." 

"Does that mean you'll give me Italian lessons?" Jess asked. "Because my head is exploding with all the different languages I've learned this summer." 

"Well obviously!" 

"Oh, Tonioli, I love how you've just presumed we're all going to Italy when it's actually Jonno's turn to pick where we go," Craig rolled his eyes playfully at his friend.

"Oh, is it? I have no idea where we're going to be going yet - give me nine months or so to figure it out," Jonathan laughed, coming back to the table with two mugs of tea - one for him, one for Craig. "There you go, Craigy." 

"Thank you so much, teddy," Craig smiled at him, feeling nervous once again at what was going to happen tonight. 

Tonight was the night of nights - namely, the night he was going to go down on one knee and ask Jonathan to marry him. He had it all planned out to perfection- Jason had helped him work out the perfect engagement plan over a three hour text conversation the other night. The plan was to have dinner as a family, then Craig after dinner would ask Jonathan to accompany him to watch the fireworks, just the two of them together. Then, with the fireworks shooting into the sky above the famous castle, Craig would go down on one knee and propose. 

He had envisioned it at least a million times since his conversation with Jason, but yet he still didn't feel ready. What if it didn't go the way he wanted it to...? 

As he ate his breakfast, not taking his eyes off Jonathan, Craig knew that it would absolutely break his heart if his proposal was rejected tonight. Almost losing Jonathan on two occasions - the original break up and then the misunderstanding over Hunter - had made Craig realise that he truly couldn't live without that man in his life and that he loved him more than anything. He wanted to believe Jason, believe that Jonathan truly would say yes... but he didn't want to get his hopes up too soon, just in case the worst came to the worst. 

He thought back to Jonathan's proposal, back in March. It seemed so long ago, but in actuality it was only five months since that day. Maybe that was because so much had happened since he left Australia...? His daughter had been attacked by two lowlifes (who were thankfully now in prison), and they had gone to court over that. He had almost lost the love of his life twice, had gone a couple of horrendous weeks where he hardly knew how to talk to the man he had once told everything to. He had had weeks of counselling with Grant, where he had opened up about things that he had never truly opened up about before. Thanks to Grant's help and encouragement he had finally rekindled his romance with Jonathan, learned that Jess getting upset didn't make him a failure as a dad, and learned how to chill out more and how to be happier. 

"Craigy?" 

"Huh?" Craig jumped, breaking out of his little daydream before realising that Jonno had been trying to get his attention for the last however many minutes. 

"I asked you what your favourite part of the holiday has been," Jonathan chuckled, "but you didn't seem to be listening to me." 

"Sorry, I was daydreaming there," Craig laughed, drinking the last of his tea. "If I'm honest? I don't have a favourite part... just getting the opportunity to be on a three week holiday with my favourite people has been amazing. With my wonderful best friends, my mum, my sister, my niece, people who have become like family, and of course, my boyfriend. And my daughter." 

He so ached to call Jonathan his fiance, and prayed that he would be able to after tonight.

"It's been such an amazing holiday. Like, I honestly can't believe that this time last year I didn't know any of you - well, I knew some of you, but we'd not exactly spoken in years, apart from us, Adelina," Jason corrected himself. "But now one year later, I've got a whole new family who I've had the best holiday with, and I'm just so grateful." 

"It's funny how quickly things can change," remarked Bruno, "I mean a year ago- Jess wasn't even living with us full time."

"That's true! I forget sometimes she's not been living with us forever" Craig laughed. "I always forget that she's only been in my life two years." 

"And I always forget there was a time when I didn't live with you," Jess nodded. "I feel like you are my real family... it doesn't matter that I've only known my dads since I was 7 or that uncle Jason and I only met for the first time in October. You feel like my real family." 

And giving Craig a hug, she headed up to the buffet to get herself some more food.

"Okay, why does she always have to say the cutest things?" Craig whispered to his family as soon as Jess was out of earshot. "God, I love her." 

.. 

"Please, Uncle Bruno?" Jess begged, as they arrived outside the Tower of Terror. 

"I think I'll sit this one out," Bruno said, sitting down on one of the numerous benches. 

"Please, uncle Bruno! I'll look after you, I promise." 

"Why don't you go on it with uncle Jason?" Bruno tried to distract her, having no intention of going on the huge ride that loomed right in front of him. "Look, he's right over there by the slush puppies."

"Are you scared of the heights? You'll be fine, uncle Bruno, just like you were on all the other rides! Come on!" 

"For God's sake, Jessica, isn't it enough that you-?" Bruno stopped in his tracks, realising that he was about to lose his temper like he had earlier on that week. He remembered Craig's words, and knew he was better than that. So instead he took a deep breath and continued, "Jess, look, I'm sorry but I really don't want to go on it. I've been on two rides I'd never normally go on just for you this week, and I went on Tornado in Benidorm as well. Please can you just accept I don't want to go on it and go on it with somebody else?" 

He worried that he had made her cry, that she would burst into tears at any moment. But to his surprise, Jess simply nodded and said calmly, "okay, uncle Bruno. I'm sorry. I'll go and ask uncle Jason if he wants to do it instead" and with that, she ran over to the slush puppies stand where Jason was waiting in line. 

"Hello, sweetie! Everything okay?" 

"Uncle Bruno doesn't want to go on the Tower of Terror with me. Do you want to go on it with me, uncle Jason...?" 

"Of course I'll go on it with you! How about we have some slush puppies first and then go on it together?" 

Jess nodded. "I'd love one, please! I'll just go and tell uncle Bruno what we're doing." 

"Ask him if he wants one too," Jason smiled at her, as she dashed back to the bench where Bruno was still sitting. 

"Uncle Bruno, I'm going to go on the ride with uncle Jason. Do you want a slush puppy? Uncle Jason is buying some." 

"No, that's okay, Jess - I'll go and find Craig and Jonathan. Thank you anyway though!" Bruno replied, standing up. 

"Okay. See you later, Uncle Bruno!" Jess smiled, and dashed back to the slush puppies to tell Jason that the Italian didn't want one. 

"Uncle Jason, could I ask you something, please?" Jess questioned, as they went to sit down with their slush puppies a few moments later - Jess with a strawberry one and Jason a cola one. 

"Of course! You know you're welcome to ask me anything," replied Jason, sitting down on the bench that Bruno had occupied a few moments ago. 

"What's uncle Bruno's favourite Disney character?" 

"He has a few," replied Jason, "but Pluto is one of his favourites. Why do you ask, sweetie?" 

"Well, uncle Bruno's been really lovely going on rides that he's scared of with me," Jess explained her plan, "and I wanted to buy him a little present." 

"Awww, Jessica, what a wonderful idea! I'm sure he'll really love that," Jason smiled, patting her hand. "Hey, we'll go to the gift shop when we get ready to leave the park, okay? I'll come in with you." 

Jess nodded. "Okay! I've had a fantastic holiday here, uncle Jason." 

"I'm so glad to hear you've had such a great time, sweetie," Jason smiled at her. "It's been an amazing holiday, hasn't it?"

"It has! I feel really lucky that I've been on two amazing holidays this year," Jess replied, slurping her drink. "I'm going to miss being on holiday when we go home.. but like I said earlier, I'm super excited to see Americano again and go back to school." 

"You're so different from me, I hated school," Jason laughed, "leaving and going into the theatrical world was one of the best things I ever did. Little did I know it would take me to where I am today, and introduce me to some of the best people in the world - your dad being one of them." 

"I still can't believe you knew my dad all those years ago!" 

"I sure did! I never thought I'd meet him again, let alone be friends with him after everything... but life works in weird ways sometimes." 

They finished up with their slush puppies, then Jason stood up and took hold of Jess's hand. 

"Right, are you ready to brave this ride?" 

Jess nodded, squeezing her uncle's hand tightly as they headed towards the Tower of Terror. She kept holding on to it all the time they were on the ride, heavily regretting her decision as they got to the top but absolutely loving it when they, without any warning whatsoever plummeted down the tower. The ride came to an end all too soon, and before she knew it Jess was climbing off the ride with her uncle, heading to the photo booth to see the photos of them that had been taken automatically. 

"Oh my gosh, just look at my face," Jason laughed, pointing at the photo. "We are definitely buying this." 

He bought the photo, handing over the money and saying something in rapid French, before taking hold of Jess's hand once again. 

"Okay, Jessica, where do you want to go next?" 

.. 

"I wish we didn't have to leave," Jess said sadly, as she and her uncle Jason headed into the gift shop together to buy the present for Bruno that she had wanted to buy. "Are you sure we can't stay?" 

"Afraid not, sweetie, we have to get back to reality," Jason responded, leading her to the stuffed toys. "Right, Bruno's favourite characters in order are Goofy, Pinocchio, and Mickey Mouse - so I'd say you should pick one of those." 

"So his absolute favourite is Goofy..?" 

"Yep." 

Jess took a small Goofy plushie off the shelf and checked the price tag, before handing it to Jason. "I'll take this one." 

"Good choice! And do you want one for yourself...?" 

"I already bought one at the start of the week," Jess replied. 

"Well, you can have another one, seeing as you've been amazing all holiday," Jason smiled at her, and Jess gave a happy little skip. "Why don't you choose another?" 

Hugging her uncle and thanking him profusely, Jess browsed the shelves before eventually settling on a Stitch plushie. The man behind the counter put the plushie in a special bag, and handed it to Jess, nodding at her. 

"What do you say..?" Jason nudged her. 

"Muchas-" 

"No, Jessica, we're in France, not Spain. Remember what uncle Bruno taught-" 

"I remember now! Merci beaucoup!" Jess said very enthusiastically, proud of herself for remembering the difference. "Au revoir!" 

"Well done," Jason laughed. "You've done really well with learning the languages considering the fact that you're only ten years old and had never spoken any of them before! It took me a long time to learn Spanish." 

"How long is years..?" 

"Two years fluently, but within one year I was a competent speaker," Jason replied, "but maybe that's because one of my exes was Spanish. When you live with somebody who speaks broken English, you learn their language quickly, and that's what I did. I was thinking, Jess, how about you come along to our room later on before we go out for dinner and give Bruno the plushie..? Rather than do it in public..?" 

"That's a great idea," Jess nodded, waving at the others, who were all waiting around patiently for her and Jason. "Thanks for coming with me, Uncle Jason!" 

"You're more than welcome, sweetie," Jason smiled, as Jess dashed over to the others to show them her new Pluto plushie. 

.. 

"I'm just going to go over to uncle Jason and uncle Bruno's room," Jess announced to Adelina and Izzy, as they got changed ready for their final meal out that night. "I've got something I want to give uncle Bruno." 

"Okay!" Izzy nodded at her, as she did her hair in front of the mirror. 

Jess, who was all dressed and ready to go out, picked up the Disneyland bag containing the Goofy plushie and made her way along the corridor to her uncle's room. Stopping outside the room, she knocked on the door, and it was opened a few seconds later by Jason, who smiled as soon as he saw her. 

"Bruno, put a shirt on, Jess is here," he called through into the dark room. The blinds were down, and it was obvious that they had been having a nap or something. "Come on in, sweetie." 

"Hello, my darling," Bruno welcomed her, hurriedly pulling on the shirt he had been wearing earlier on. "You all right?"

"Yes, I'm okay. I have something for you, uncle Bruno," Jess said, handing him the bag. "I bought this for you to say thank you." 

"Thank you for what?" Bruno chuckled, opening it and gasping. "Oh my goodness!"

"I wanted to say thank you for coming on rides that you were scared of with me this holiday, because you wanted to make me happy. I love you, Uncle Bruno, and I'm sorry if I made you feel scared."

"Come here," Bruno held his arms out to the little girl and she fell into them happily. "Hey, you didn't need to do this for me! But thank you so, so much, my darling. I love you too." Lowering his voice, he whispered, "I wanted to tell you something too. I'm sorry I nearly lost my temper with you earlier over that ride - and I'm sorry I didn't want to go on it with you. But thank you so much for being so understanding about it." 

"That's okay, uncle Bruno. I'm sorry that I kept asking."

"It's okay, my darling. Apology accepted," Bruno kissed her gently on the top of the head. "Thank you so much for the plushie!" 

"You're welcome, uncle Bruno. I'm going to go back to my room now, but I'll see you at dinner," Jess said, giving her uncle one final hug before heading back to her room with Izzy and Adelina, who were pretty much ready by now. Adelina was dressed in the very same outfit that she had been wearing the first time that Jess had met her, when they went to see My Fair Lady with Jason. Jess had done many pages in her scrapbook since Australia, but the one she had done about her theatre trip to see My Fair Lady was one of her favourites, along with the one she had done about Jason's birthday. Izzy was wearing a black dress and black open toed sandals. 

"Girls, we'll be leaving in 20 minutes, okay?" Darcey put her head around the door, her wet hair tied up on top of her head, and Jess, Izzy and Adelina nodded. 

Izzy and Adelina spent the twenty minutes on their phones, whilst Jess sat at the table and began to do some work on her scrapbook. One thing she was looking forward to when she went home, was printing out all the pictures from this holiday and sticking them onto the different pages. Craig had promised to help print them all out for her, and she was super excited to add them all in. Currently, she was working on a page about day 5 of their holiday, where in the evening it had rained really heavily and they had become soaked through going down to the town to get food. They had ended up in a McDonalds, absolutely freezing. 

Just before 7pm, the three girls headed downstairs to the lobby, where Jason and Bruno were already waiting. Shirley and Darcey came down a few minutes later with Bev and Sue, but Craig and Jonathan, as usual, were the last. Just as Jason began to tap his foot and tut as he looked at his watch, there was a laugh and Craig and Jonathan came down the stairs, holding hands. 

"And just what time do you call this, Craig Revel Horwood?" 

"Exactly 2 minutes past 7, Mr Gardiner," responded Craig, as though he were speaking to a teacher at school. 

"You're 2 minutes late." 

"Oh for heaven's sake, stop fussing. You sound like one of my old teachers," Craig said, and rolled his eyes but in such a way that everyone could tell he was just teasing. "Let's go, shall we?" 

The restaurant where they had chosen to eat tonight was Rainforest Cafe, a restaurant that they had found on day four. They had all enjoyed it so much that they had decided to come back that night. Upon arrival, Bruno spoke to the waiter in rapid French, before leading the family across to the table they had been directed to. 

"Bruno, you've made a mistake. There's not enough seats at this table," Craig counted the chairs.

"That's because you and Jonathan have your own table," Jason announced, pointing to a little table the opposite side of the restaurant. "I thought, because it's our final night here, you two might like to have some time alone." He winked at Craig privately, and Craig suddenly realised exactly why he had done it and hugged him gratefully. 

"Thank you, Aussie!" he beamed, before heading over to the little table with Jonathan. "God, he's so thoughtful, isn't he?" 

"I love that you two get on so well these days," Jonathan nodded, as Craig pulled out his chair for him like a true gentleman. "Thank you!" 

"Of course we do! He's one of the loveliest people in the world, and I don't know why I spent so long hating him," replied Craig, sitting down on his own chair and opening the menu. 

"It might have taken you some time, but I'm glad you realised it. And it wasn't entirely your fault... it must have really hurt thinking that he had been unfaithful. Now, what are you going to have to eat?" 

"Let me guess," Bruno was saying on the family table to Jess, "you're going to have the spaghetti and meatballs, followed by ice cream?" 

"How did you guess that, uncle Bruno?" Jess laughed. 

"Because pasta is literally all you ever eat. I should know, seeing as I've lived with you for nearly a whole year of your life." 

"I didn't have pasta last night!" 

"I know, silly! I'm joking," Bruno laughed. "So, am I right?" 

"You are." 

"I'm a freaking genius." 

"I love them," Craig chuckled, closing up his menu. "What are you having for dinner?" 

"I think I'll have the same as I had the other night," replied Jonathan, closing his own. "The classic burger." 

"Same here," Craig laughed.

"Why do we always end up ordering the same food when we eat at restaurants?" 

"I don't know, but it definitely shows one thing." 

"And what's that?" 

"We were meant to be. You and me." 

And all the way through that dinner, which Craig couldn't eat much of because he was so nervous about what would be happening afterwards, they barely took their eyes off one another. Craig's tummy filled with butterflies as he wondered whether, in a couple of hours time, they would be engaged again or whether he would be rejected. He secretly crossed his fingers under the table, even crossing his toes inside his shoes. 

"Craigy? You seem a bit distracted tonight. I asked you whether or not you wanted dessert," Jonathan nudged him with a smile on his face, as Craig sat there wondering how tonight would go after their dinner plates had been taken away. 

"What? Oh, yeah, I'll definitely have something," Craig nodded, though he knew eating it would be a struggle, he was that nervous. "Jonno, do you want to go and watch the fireworks with me after this? Just you and me?" 

"Actually... would you mind if we didn't?" Jonathan said, and Craig's heart sank at those words - that was the end of plan A. "I'm really sleepy and we have to leave quite early tomorrow... we could always watch from the hotel, though." 

"Um... yeah, that's a good plan," Craig nodded. "We saw them the other day, I guess." 

They had dessert, and as they ate, Craig tried to think up another plan. So proposing during one of the most famous firework displays in the world was out... he supposed that there was a chance he could maybe get Jonathan to walk to the castle before the display started? It was a beautiful location, the place he dreamed of proposing, and he wanted it to work more than anything. 

They finished a little earlier than the rest of the family, and after they had paid the bill, Craig popped over to the family table, where they were all tucking into desserts, and said, "I'm just going to head off with Jonno. See you later." 

"Okay! We're going to finish up our desserts and then sit in the hotel bar till we're tired," Jason announced the plan. "See you back at the hotel later on!" 

Taking hold of Jonathan's hand, Craig stepped outside and was instantly dismayed as he realised that it was raining heavily. He so wanted that romantic castle proposal, but he didn't particularly want to do it whilst the heavens were opening... maybe he could take Jonathan there first thing tomorrow morning, before it even opened, and do it by the beautiful entrance? Somewhere where the castle was visible.... or maybe he could propose on the balcony of the hotel room tomorrow morning...? The balcony offered beautiful views, so that was a possibility.... he could wake up early in the morning, just as the sun was rising, and be ready on the balcony to propose when Jonathan woke up. 

They rushed all the way back to their hotel, in the pouring rain, and straight up to their room to get out of their sodden clothes. On arrival at their room, Jonathan immediately started pulling off his clothes, hoping that they would dry out before they had to leave tomorrow straight after breakfast. 

"I'm going to go have a hot bath," he announced to Craig, who was drying himself down with a towel. "I'll see you in a bit." 

Craig nodded and, suitably drier, flopped down onto the bed. He was gutted that his original idea for a proposal had gone down the drain... if only the rain hadn't begun and Jonathan hadn't been tired. He had so wanted to propose right here, on the best holiday of their lives, with the fireworks exploding around them. But he guessed a balcony proposal with the stunning views in the background would be a close second. But as he sat there envisioning it over and over again in his mind, he could hardly bear to wait a second longer to propose. He was already jittery and nervous and he couldn't bear another night of wondering whether or not Jonathan really would say yes to the proposal. 

So maybe that was why he suddenly sprung up from the bed, stripped off, took the box with the ring in it in one hand and a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc in another, and headed into the bathroom. It was now or never, and even though this wasn't exactly the most conventional way to propose to somebody, there was no way he would last till morning waiting to propose. 

Jonathan was luxuriating in the tub, eyes closed, letting himself have a good soak. As the door opened, he sat up and opened his eyes, chuckling as he saw the Sauvignon Blanc in Craig's hand. 

"Craigy, we can't drink too much tonight or we'll be..." his voice trailed off as he saw the black box in Craig's other hand and his hands immediately covered his mouth in shock. 

"There were other ways I planned to do this, but I wanted to do it right here, right now. Jonno, you've honestly.. " Craig could hear his voice cracking already, feel the tears welling up in his eyes, "you've honestly changed my life, in the best way possible. With you in my life, I've never been happier. When I nearly lost you earlier this year, it near broke my heart and I never, ever want to go through that pain again. You're my world, my Jonno, my teddy... best gardener in the world, best dad I've ever seen and the best partner there ever was... you truly are the love of my life. I want to spend the test of my life with you.. I knew it those years ago when we met for the first time, and I know it now. When you know, you know. And that's why I want to ask you..." Craig climbed into the tub and went down on one knee best he could, will you marry me?" 

"Are you serious?" Jonathan gasped, unable to believe what was happening.

"Of course I'm serious. I genuinely want to spend the rest of my life with you," Craig's tears spilled over. "So... will you marry me?" 

"Of course I'll marry you!" Jonathan cried, the tears uncontrollably falling down his face. "Of course! Nothing would make me happier."

The couple sat there in the bathtub hugging and crying for several minutes, Craig with relief and pure happiness that after everything, Jonathan still wanted to marry him.. and Jonathan with shock and happiness that Craig actually loved him that much. Craig remembered just how low he had been that night when Jason came to comfort him and how despondent he had been, how he had been so convinced that things would never get any better for him. He had lost the love of his life and best friend for what he thought was forever, his daughter was going through a hard time and he didn't know what to do to make it any better, and his family all hated him. Jason had been so right when he had said things never stayed this bad forever, and that one day he would wake up with Jonathan by his side again and Jess would be doing better and his relationship with his family would be stronger than ever, and it would all be all right. This was better than all right... much, much better. In fact, he would go as far to say that it was the best moment of his life. The original proposal, back on Bondi Beach what seemed like a lifetime ago, had been the best moment of his life... but this time, in a bathtub in a luxurious hotel room, it was even more meaningful. 

What they had had to go through to get to this point was truly insane and because of how much they had gone through, Craig would never take Jonathan for granted again. 

..

"Oh for heaven's sake, this game is rigged!" 

"I think it's more that Jessica is simply better at cards than you than anything else," Jason rolled his eyes at his boyfriend who did not look pleased. "Now, shall we try-" 

He was interrupted by Jonathan and Craig entering the room, massive grins on their faces. As soon as Jonathan realised nobody else was there, except his family, he simply held up his hand to show everyone the ring on his finger. 

Immediately, Jason leaped out of his chair and ran over to envelop his best friends in a hug - he couldn't have felt any happier for them both after everything. It took Bruno a second longer to realise, but before long he was hugging them both too, offering his sincerest congratulations. 

Bev and Sue were in tears once again, and so were Shirley and Darcey - they simply couldn't help themselves. Jess was bouncing up and down excitedly, and Adelina and Izzy even found themselves getting a bit emotional as they watched the happy scene. 

"So you went to the castle?" Jason asked as they ordered some more drinks and sat down all together. 

"No, no! We were going to go, but Jonathan was too tired and it started raining so I ended up proposing in the bathtub," Craig chuckled. "Not the most conventional way to get engaged, but oh well... it's the person that counts." 

"It definitely is," Jonathan nodded, snuggling up to his fiance. "And I'm so lucky to have this one." 

.. 

"Americano!" Jess cried, as the cocker spaniel puppy came bounding towards her. "I've missed you! You're much bigger now!" 

"He's missed you a lot too" Jackie told her, as Jess scooped her puppy up into her arms and cuddled him close. "But he's been a pleasure to have here." 

"I hear he tried to eat the roast chicken about a week ago," Craig chuckled, coming up behind them and placing his hands on Jess's shoulders (gently, so as not to frighten her). 

"Oh yes, that happened," Jackie laughed, "but no harm done. Typical puppy behaviour, which with a bit of training will be stopped." 

"We're already looking at taking him to puppy training classes in a couple of weeks," Craig explained, handing over the money for the three weeks. "Honestly, thank you so much for looking after him so well. He looks like he's had the time of his life." 

"And so do you," Jackie smiled. 

"Oh I definitely have - for more than one reason," Craig's face broke into a smile as he thought about what had happened less than twenty four hours ago. 

After thanking Jackie again and saying goodbye, Craig and Jess headed back to the car with the dog. 

"Jonno," Craig said, as they started driving again, Americano and Jess cuddling in the back seat, "fancy a trip to Leicester?" 

"Sorry?" Jonathan was quite frankly shocked to hear Craig say that. Usually, whenever Jonathan had suggested a trip to see his parents before the breakup, Craig had either outright refused or made up some excuse. It wasn't that he didn't get on with his inlaws - they just weren't close. 

"We have some news to tell them," Craig nodded at the ring on Jonathan's hand, and smiled. "Don't we?" 

"We sure do," Jonathan smiled back. "Okay then, we'll go! Hey, little Jess-" he turned around in his seat to Jess, who was cuddling her best friend sleepily, "do you want to come to Nanny and Grandad's with us, or do you want us to drop you home?" 

"I'll come with you," Jess replied, yawning as she did so. She hadn't slept very well the night before, the nightmares sadly reoccurring, and they had had to get up quite early to finish packing and get ready to leave immediately after their breakfast. 

"All right. You get some sleep if you want to, sweetheart," Jonathan told her, reaching over and patting her hand. "It's been a busy few weeks and I don't blame you for being tired."

Jess smiled and within five minutes, she was fast asleep. She stayed asleep calmly most of the three hour journey to Leicester, only whimpering twice - and both times, Craig wriggled his arm through the gap in the seats and reached back to gently stroke her hand to reassure her. 

"Shhhh, my baby girl," he whispered, softly. "It's okay." 

It seemed like ages until they were pulling up outside Jonathan's parents' urbanisation, but soon enough they were. As Jonathan headed over to the gate to open it, Craig woke Jess up and helped put Americano back on his lead. 

"You going to walk him?" Craig asked his daughter, and Jess nodded and looped it around her wrist. "Come on then!" 

Arriving at Jonathan's parents' house, Jonathan knocked on the door and it was immediately opened by Sally, who looked as though she had been doing some baking. Giving them all hugs, she invited them into the house, crying "I didn't expect to see you all today!" 

"Well, Sally, we have something to show you," Craig smiled, gently pushing Jonathan forward. 

He didn't have to say anything. The second that he raised his hand, his mum gave a scream and shouted, "you got engaged?" 

"Last night. Not in the most romantic way ever, mind, but we did," Craig's smile grew even bigger. 

"It was romantic to me," Jonathan whispered, so that only Craig could hear. 

And as Sally cheered and hugged them both, before shouting up the stairs for Gavin to come down right now this instant, Craig and Jonathan both thought that they had never felt happier than they did in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I wrote the original proposal chapter ("greatest love of all") - Craig and Jonathan weren't actually engaged in real life. But then, about two weeks after I wrote that chapter, I came back from an online lesson to find out they really had got engaged in real life! Writing engagement was even more special this time ❣
> 
> Their engagement in this chapter is based off what really happened - only with the roles reversed. I must admit, I always thought Craig would be the one to propose 😂 and seeing as Jonathan proposed last time I wanted to have a Craig proposal this time. I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Next chapter there will be some drama, but do not fear, Jonathan and Craig will be staying together. I don't think my emotions could handle breaking them up again 😂
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I'll see you in the next - hopefully within the next few days. 
> 
> Stay safe, stay tuned and stay happy 💕


	59. family day

"Do you know what next week is, Carmine?" Jess asked, as she skipped along beside her friend. She was having a sleepover at the Santorini household tonight - Dixie had a friend from school over as well - and they had gone straight from school to the shops so that Gino could buy some groceries. 

They had been home from holidays nearly two months by this point, and although it had been sad to go back to normality, they had gotten back into a routine fairly quickly. A lot had been going on, which helped. The strictly series had started, and though they were only four weeks in, it was shaping up to be one of the greatest years yet. The standard was ridiculously high, and nobody could yet predict a winner. Jess still had four years to go until she could sit in the strictly audience, but she was going to be coming to the children in need special as there were no age restrictions for that one, and she and Jason quite enjoyed sitting down together on Saturday evenings and watching it together from the comfort of their sofa. Craig was also rehearsing for panto, which he was going back to this year. Jess was a little upset that he would be away in the weeks leading up to Christmas and then would be spending half the year away from her next year, but Craig had promised to come home on Christmas Eve and spend Christmas Day with her before going back to Manchester for the final shows. 

"Am I supposed to know?" Carmine laughed, as they watched Gino load his trolley with various different items.

"It's a year since I came to live with my family permanently," explained Jess, suddenly wondering why exactly she had expected Carmine to know this. "And I really want to get them presents, but how can I get them secretly when I'm not really old enough to go out by myself?" 

"I have an idea," Carmine winked at her, and headed over to her stepdad. Jess had been very surprised to find out that Gino wasn't actually Carmine and Dixie's real dad, especially because both girls called Gino their dad. She later discovered, after asking her uncle Bruno for confirmation, that Carmine and Dixie's real dad was a man named Valentino Santorini, who had left Christine when Carmine was 2 and Dixie was just a few months old. He didn't keep in contact with them, just wasn't interested in being a part of the girls' lives, and so Carmine and Dixie thought of their stepdad as their dad. 

"Dad...?" 

"Yes, Carmine?" 

"After this, please can you take us to the shopping centre? Jess needs to get something important," Carmine begged. "It won't take long." 

"Okay, but as long as it is a quick affair and we aren't hanging around for hours," Gino nodded, "because I need to work tonight. What is it that you want to get, Jessica?" 

Another thing that Jess had been surprised at, was that Gino spoke fluent English, just like Bruno did. Because of the way that he only ever spoke in Italian to Bruno and the way that Bruno had wanted her to talk to him in Italian when they went to his restaurant, she thought that maybe he didn't speak English very well. But his English was exceptional although sometimes he incorrectly worded phrases and got words mixed up. 

"It'll be a year on Thursday since I came to live with my family permanently, and I really want to get them something special," replied Jess, as they headed towards the checkout. "But I can't get it when they're with me because I want it to be a surprise." 

"What a lovely idea, Jess! Do you know what you want to get for them?" Gino asked, as they loaded their groceries onto the conveyor belt, ready to be paid for. 

Jess nodded. "I think I have an idea." 

"What's that?" Carmine asked, as Gino began conversing with the lady behind the counter. 

"I'm going to get a bunch of photo frames, and in each one put my favourite picture of me with each of my family members," replied Jess. She had come up with the idea the other night when she couldn't sleep. 

"What a lovely idea! I can help you decorate them tonight, if you like? Dixie's going to a party with Chloe, so it'll just be us two and Mum." 

"That would be perfect, thank you!" Jess nodded. 

Gino paid the money for everything he had bought and, taking hold of the trolley, he smiled at the two young girls. 

"Come on, then. Let's go to the shopping centre and get these presents, shall we?" he said, and the two girls nodded, running after him back to the car. 

...

"What are you two working on?" Christine asked, as she came up to Carmine's room a couple of hours after they arrived home. Jess and Carmine were sitting on the floor, all the photo frames spread out around them, carefully painting said frames and adding glitter and gems to them as well. "Anything special?" 

"It's one year next Thursday since Jess moved in with her family," Carmine explained, "and she wanted to do something for them." 

"What a lovely idea! These are looking beautiful so far," Christine smiled as she picked one of them up - carefully, so the paint wouldn't be ruined. "You're doing a great job, girls. But do you want to come downstairs and have some dinner? "

Dinner was a cheerful meal, eaten in the Santorinis dining room. Dixie and her friend had already left for the birthday party they were attending, so it was just Carmine, Christine and Jess. Christine had laid out all the stuff so that they could create their own pizzas, and had some potato waffles to put in the oven as well. 

"Use any of the toppings you like, Jess," Christine smiled at the little girl, as she washed her hands in the sink. 

Jess smiled and thanked her, before beginning to create her pizza. Adding the tomato sauce and cheese first, she then began to add ham, sausage, chicken and pepperoni as well. Carmine had pretty much the same, except without the pepperoni. 

"My dad loves pepperoni pizza," Jess laughed, as they handed their pizzas to Christine to put in the oven. "A few weeks ago, we had takeaway pizzas because uncle Bruno burned the dinner and Daddy tried to order five pepperoni pizzas and Dad told him absolutely not. Every day is an adventure with my family." 

The pizzas didn't take long, and whilst they waited, Jess and Carmine told Christine all about their day at school and what they had been learning. 

"We've got auditions for the solos in our Christmas carol concert in a couple of weeks," Carmine told her mum. "After we come back from half term." 

"That's lovely! Are you two going to audition for a solo?" 

"I want to, but I'm not sure if I'm good enough," sighed Jess. 

"I keep on and on telling her that she is good enough! She just never believes me," Carmine laughed. 

"Well, Jess, I think you should definitely audition! The worst thing that can happen is that you'll get told you're not ready for a solo yet." 

"I think I will audition," Jess replied, with a smile on her face. "My family all think I should go for it." 

"Because you're so talented!" Carmine cried, as Christine took the pizzas out of the oven and began serving up. "And one day, you'll see it." 

"What have you girls got planned for tonight?" Christine asked the girls, as she served herself dinner. "I'm probably just going to stay downstairs and watch some TV." 

"Well, we need to finish Jess's photo frames, and then we'll probably play on the Wii or something," Carmine replied, reaching for the ketchup. "I'm going to help her print the photos using my printer." 

"What a great idea! I'm sure your family will love what you've made them, Jess," Christine smiled. 

"I really hope so," Jess said wistfully, as she began to eat her pizza. "I want my presents to be really special for them, because my family is really special." 

.. 

"Daddy, can Auntie Darcey and Auntie Shirley come round tonight for dinner, please?" Jess asked as she ate her breakfast ahead of going to school. "There's something I want to show the whole family." 

Immediately sensing the urgency in her eyes, Craig nodded and replied, "of course, baby girl. I'll message them and ask them if they're free, and I'll let you know when you get home from school, okay?" 

Jess nodded. "Thank you, Daddy!" 

"What have you got to show us?" Jason inquired, as he walked through the door still in his pyjamas. 

"Its a surprise, uncle Jason! You'll have to wait until tonight to find out," Jess laughed, before heading up the stairs to grab her bag, realising the Santorinis would be arriving to take her to school any minute. 

"What do you reckon she's talking about?" Jason asked, as soon as the little girl was out of earshot. 

"Okay, don't say anything to her in case I'm wrong... but I have a very strong suspicion that she might be talking about Gotcha Day," Craig told Jason. "You know... the one year anniversary of her adoption..." 

"I know what gotcha day is, Craig, I think you forget that I'm adopted myself and still celebrate it with my family every year," Jason chuckled lightly. "Oh, bless her." 

"It just seems coincidental, that she wants all the family to come together on the same day as she officially came home," Craig went on. "I didn't want to make a thing out of celebrating it, just in case she didn't want to. I read a load of articles on the internet about how some kids find it upsetting or insensitive and so I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I wanted to see whether she wanted to do anything." 

"That's actually a really great way to look at it, Craig," Jason praised him. "Anyway, don't worry, I won't say anything to her just in case we are proved wrong." 

At that moment, Jess came into the kitchen once again, bag on her back, ready for another day of school. Seeing that the Santorinis were just pulling up, she quickly hugged both her uncle and her dad, saying in her usual cheerful voice, "I love you! See you later!" 

"See you later, baby girl," Craig called after her, watching to make sure she got to the car safely. "Right, I'm going to go and call Darcey and Shirley. Hopefully they're awake." 

He got through to them within two rings, finding that they were currently eating their breakfast. Darcey was sitting in the garden (it was surprisingly warm for an October morning) with a sun hat and sun glasses on whilst Shirley flipped pancakes and chopped fruit in the kitchen. 

"Jess wants us all to gather for dinner tonight. We think she wants to celebrate the anniversary of her adoption, but we're not saying anything to her just in case we're wrong. So do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" 

"Sorry, Craig, but I'm not going anywhere except strictly for a good six weeks. I managed to break my foot just yesterday, I was going to call you today and let you know so it won't be a shock when I turn up on Saturday for strictly on crutches." 

"How on earth did you manage to do that?!" 

"I was doing a Diverse Dance Mix workout with some students, and managed to break my foot right in front of them doing a jump. It was really basic and I've done it so many times, so I don't even know why it happened. Anyway, I managed to drag myself to the other room, call Shirley, and she came over, told everyone what had happened and took me off to hospital. So that's me out of action for several weeks, and I'm not going anywhere unless it's essential. Doctors orders. But if you guys all want to come round for dinner, then I'm sure Shirley and I can make something." 

"That would be perfect! Thank you so much, Darce. And if there's anything I can do..." 

"I'm fine, honestly. Well, slightly annoyed that I can't do what I love for nearly two months, but apart from that, I'm fine. Thanks though, Craigy. So shall we make it 7:00 at our place?" 

"7:00 at your place. Sounds good." 

.. 

"Did you phone auntie Darcey and auntie Shirley? What did they say?" Jess asked as soon as she came in the door from school. "Are they coming?" 

"I'm afraid that they won't be coming over here, because Auntie Darcey has broken her foot," Craig said sadly. But as Jess began to look disappointed, he quickly told her, "but, we've been invited round to theirs for dinner." 

"Yay!" Jess cheered. "Is Auntie Darcey okay?" 

"She's absolutely fine. Just annoyed that she can't dance or do anything physical for the next almost two months," replied Craig, patting his little girl on the shoulder. "Right, why don't you go upstairs and get changed? We're leaving in just over an hour." 

"Please may I have a shower?" 

"Of course," Craig nodded, so Jess ran upstairs and into the bathroom, not realising that Jason was already in there. Opening the door to find him standing in front of the mirror, she let out a scream. 

"Shhhh! Uncle Bruno is sleeping," Jason told her, putting his finger to his lips. 

"Sorry, uncle Jason, you surprised me! So uncle Bruno is back from Los Angeles?" 

"He sure is, sweetie," Jason nodded, "but let him sleep for now. He's very jet lagged." 

"Okay. After you've finished in here please may I use the bathroom?"

"Well of course you can! I won't be a moment, just need to clean my teeth," Jason said, and did exactly that in front of the mirror. "There. The bathroom is all yours, sweetie." 

"Thank you, uncle Jason," Jess said in a low voice, before shutting the door and getting into the shower. She didn't bother with washing her hair, as she had done that earlier, and just put on a long sleeved top and jeans because it was just dinner at her aunties new home. 

Once she was all dressed, she padded along the landing to ask Jason to do her hair. Jason, who was all ready and had just been sitting there watching Bruno sleep, agreed to do so, sitting her down on the chair in the corner of the room and telling her to sit there quietly. Without making any noise, he braided her hair into two long braids, and put a couple of clips into the sides. By the time he was finished, it was almost time to go, and so Jason sat down on the double bed and shook a sleeping Bruno awake. 

"Go away, Jason. I'm having a great dream about winning against you on Mario Kart!" 

"Well we all know that's impossible, because you're completely shit at Mario Kart," Jason laughed, attempting to pull him up into a sitting position. "Come on, Bruno, you've got ten minutes to get yourself sorted." 

"More sleep." 

"Come on, mi amor. Wakey wakey," Jason nuzzled his cheek. "Come on." 

Eventually, Bruno got up, and was ready in record time. Grabbing his coat from the corner of the room, they headed downstairs, where Craig and Jonathan were already ready and talking about how their days at work had been. 

"Come on then, guys," Craig said, "to Shirley and Darcey's house we go." 

It was only a fifteen minute drive - Jess was grateful that even though her aunties didn't live with her any more, they still lived relatively nearby - and they were welcomed in by Shirley, who was wearing an apron and had her hair tied back. Darcey was sitting on the sofa, her crutches propped up beside her, reading a book. 

"Hi, Auntie Darcey!" Jess beamed, running through to the lounge and carefully hugging her auntie. 

"Hello, lovely," Darcey smiled at her. "You okay?" 

"I'm good! But how exactly did you break your foot, Auntie Darcey?" Jess asked, as everyone made themselves comfortable to wait for dinner. Because Darcey couldn't really move around that well, Shirley was doing the cooking, and she had decided to make a shepherd's pie with vegetables on the side. 

"I was doing a DDMix workout with some people and managed to break it doing a jump I've done a million times before," laughed Darcey, although her laugh was rather sarcastic. "I'm just not looking forward to eight weeks of doing nothing strenuous." 

"It'll go fast, auntie Darcey! And in the meantime, please may I write something on your cast?" Jess begged. 

"Go on then, lovely," Darcey nodded, and Shirley threw Jess a pen. "Seeing as I did it when you had a cast on your foot." 

Just as Jess finished drawing a heart and signing her name on the material, Shirley began to serve up the dinner. She carried everything out to the table in the garden, deciding that seeing as it was so hot today, they could all eat outdoors. 

"Dinner's ready," she announced, and they all headed out to the table. 

"You can show us whatever you want to show us after we've eaten, sweetie," Jason smiled at his niece as they sat down ready to eat. 

.. 

"So, little Jess, what is it you wanted to show us?" Jonathan asked, as Jess stood before the entire family with a bag in her hand and her scrapbook under her arm. They had pretty much all guessed, but they didn't want to act like they knew just in case they were wrong.

"Well... a year ago today, I came to live with you permanently," Jess announced, "and so, to say thank you to all of you for being my family and to celebrate one year, I wanted to go through my scrapbook and talk about some memories, and I wanted to... give you these." 

And she went around to each of them, handing out the photo frames that she had worked on all evening with Carmine last Friday. In each one, she had put in her favourite photo of herself with each family member. For Darcey, she had chosen a photo that they had taken at the top of the Eiffel Tower, and for Shirley, she had chosen a photo of them that Darcey had taken when they went out on their first ever shopping spree together. For Craig, it was a photo of the two of them eating ice cream on a beach in Australia, and for Jonathan, it was a photo of the two of them at Kew Gardens. During the time that Jonathan was living in Leicester with his parents whilst he and Craig were separated, he had gone to open an exhibit at Kew, where he had trained to become a horticulturalist, and Jess had accompanied him. For Jason, it was a photo from last month, where he had taken her and Adelina to see In the Heights before Adelina went back to university. He and Jess were sitting in the chairs in the theatre, waiting for the show to begin, and Adelina had acted as cameraman - or in her case, camerawoman. And for Bruno, it was a picture of the two of them eating spaghetti side by side. 

"These are absolutely beautiful, baby girl," Craig said, trying hard not to cry. "Thank you so much. We hadn't forgotten, you know. We just didn't say anything about it because we didn't want you to get upset if you didn't want to celebrate it, you know?" 

"Why wouldn't I want to celebrate it? Being adopted was one of the best days of my life," shrugged the young girl. "Only thing though.. I know some people call it gotcha day but I don't really like that word." 

"We understand, sweetie," nodded Jason, "you know, I used to celebrate with my family too - still do - and we called it 'family day' rather than gotcha day." 

"I like that! Could we call it that, please?" 

"Of course, baby girl," Craig nodded. "Today is officially known from now on as family day. Now, you wanted to have a look through your scrapbook?" 

Jess nodded. "Could I read you some of my favourite entries?" 

"Absolutely, sweetheart," Jonathan nodded, cuddling closer to Craig. "It's always great to reminisce about moments we've shared. As long as you want to." 

"Okay," Jess smiled, opening the book and beginning to flick through. "I'll start with this one." 

Her family gathering around her, she began to read. 

"Today, I went to a theme park with uncle Jason and uncle Bruno. There were some rides that I couldn't go on because of my back and my arm, but we still got to go on loads of rides and I really had a great day. Uncle Jason and I went on some swings together, but uncle Bruno didn't go on because he said that he valued his life too much...."

"Of course you said that," Craig rolled his eyes at Bruno, though playfully. 

"We went on a few smaller rollercoasters and lots of other rides that weren't too violent. There were some water rides and I was sad I couldn't go on them, but uncle Jason promised to bring me back when my arm is healed so that we can go on them together. For lunch we had a burger each and then we went on more rides. Uncle Bruno insisted that we go to the gift shop, because he loves buying souvenirs of places. I bought a big Labrador plushie with my pocket money, it was only 5 pounds which surprised me because it was so big." 

Jess skipped over the next few lines, bexause she had written about how she felt about the paparazzi and how she was ashamed that she couldn't sleep properly. Craig noticed that she skipped a few lines but didn't comment on it, not wanting to make her feel silly or embarrassed in any way. 

"For dinner tonight, we had pasta, and then uncle Jason, uncle Bruno and I watched Wicked together. Wicked is an amazing musical, and I especially like Defying Gravity, which is the most famous song, that was the song I sang in Benidorm and it is a special song for me because of that! Overall, today was amazing." 

"Hey, Jess, why don't you read something from Australia now?" Craig smiled. "Did you write about Dancing with the Stars at all?" 

"I wrote about most weeks," Jess nodded, before opening it at the page she had done about Craig's team dance and beginning to read once again. 

"Daddy danced on Dancing with the Stars today, and he was amazing! He was on a team with Courtney Act, who is really lovely, and Jimmy Rees, who is lovely too. I wanted him to get Constance in his team, because she's my favourite and Dad's too, but Sharna got Constance instead. 

Daddy was really worried about his team dance, and came home upset one night this week because he was worried he would let everyone down. But he did amazing and I think part of that may be because Dad and I went to see him in rehearsals after I had finished my school work. We had lunch with them too and chatted. Daddy dressed up as Miss Hannigan, and he looked nothing like Daddy! They danced to easy street and-" 

"Easy Street Reprise," Craig corrected his daughter. 

"Easy Street Reprise, and they got two nines and a ten! They tied with Team Sharna, who did an amazing dance too. I was happy about that because my favourite contestant and my favourite judge won! After the show we went for dinner with Tristan and Sharna, who are both really lovely, and I got to meet Bindi Irwin, who was the guest judge this week. I didn't know who she was, but Daddy explained to me that she won Dancing With The Stars in America and she also is the daughter of a very famous man named Steve Irwin, who worked with lots of animals and unfortunately died. Here is a photo of me with Tristan and Sharna, I'm so glad my daddy is working with such lovely people." 

She flipped through the book again to find another passage, and then another, and then another. 

And up until they went home later that evening, the family sat there looking through the book and chatting about different moments they had shared together, grateful for the amazing year that they had spent together. 

..

"Uncle Jason..?" Jess asked, as she cuddled up in bed that night. Having said goodnight to her dads and uncle Bruno, she had requested that Jason stay a while longer so she could talk to him. 

"Yes, sweetie?" Jason asked, sitting down on the bed with her. 

"How did you celebrate Family Day?" Jess questioned. 

"My mum and dad used to tell me the story of how I came to the family, and then we would always have a big family dinner, all of us Gardiners," Jason explained to her. "We also have a massive photo album that Mum still adds to. And whilst I can't always be physically there on our Family Day anymore, we still call and look through those photos and Mum still tells me the story, although I can recite it backwards nowadays." 

"I'm so glad I got adopted," Jess yawned, as she lay down. "I sometimes thought I'd never be adopted." 

"And there was a time when I thought I'd never get to be an uncle. My brother doesn't really want kids of his own, and he was my only real possibility. But now I've got an amazing little niece and she means the world to me." Jason gently tickled her under the chin. "Right, you need to get some sleep, because you've got school in the morning."

"Okay," Jess nodded, cuddling up under the covers. "Love you, uncle Jason. Thank you for a wonderful day." 

"You're more than welcome, Jessica. I love you too," Jason whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek as she drifted off. 

..

"It's been so long since I last went to a parents evening," Jonathan chuckled, as they walked up to the front door of Jess's school with a couple of other parents. "Last time I went to one, I was 17 - it was just before I took my a levels." 

"Well, it's been even longer for me," Craig laughed, keeping his eyes on the road. "Nearly 40 years now - wow." 

It was about a week after Family Day, and today, like most days in their family, was an extremely busy day. This afternoon, Craig and Jonathan had to attend parents evening for Jess, and then this evening, Gavin, Gabby and Fiona were coming over for dinner. Nobody was really looking forward to them coming over, especially after past experiences, but Craig knew that it had to be done and was determined to make the best out of the situation. 

Gavin didn't exactly hide his annoyance that the rest of the family would be eating with them, especially Jess, but Craig had told him that if he was to come over, he would have to deal with the fact that everyone else would be there, even Jess. 

"Jess is my daughter, and I'm not locking her up in her room all night just because you want me to," Craig had insisted. "You have to understand that things are different now, I have new responsibilities now that I'm a dad. She'll probably go to bed before you're even gone anyway - I doubt she'll sit downstairs the whole time." 

"I have no idea where to go," Jonathan laughed, "seeing as she's changed classrooms and probably floors." 

"We can ask in the office," Craig said, and the two of them immediately walked into said office, where Mrs Larcombe was welcoming parents. "Hello - we're here to talk to Jessica Horwood's teacher. Any idea where we might find her?" 

"Ahhh yes, now that would be Miss Davies," replied Mrs Larcombe, "and you'll find her on the second floor, third door on the left." 

"Thank you so much," Craig smiled at her, before taking hold of Jonathan's hand and beginning to head up the stairs. "Christ, this place is big." 

"It's massive," Jonathan agreed, as they embarked on the second flight of stairs. "This is bringing back memories of my own school days. And - hang on a minute, is that Jess's?"

He was pointing to a carefully drawn and labelled picture of a plant, on a science wall display. 

"I think it is! That's definitely her handwriting," Craig nodded. 

"My girl! Doing a project about plants and it getting put up on the walls! This is a proud moment for me," Jonathan gushed, as Craig snapped a photo and continued to walk down the corridor to the classroom. "A very proud moment indeed." 

They eventually found the classroom, and were shown inside by Miss Davies, Jess's teacher now that she was in year six. Sitting down at her desk to talk to her, Craig and Jonathan held hands, hoping that their daughter was getting on well. It was evident, from how she came home every day with a smile on her face and was excited to wake up in the mornings to go in, that she was enjoying it. Most of her homework was of a high standard as well - the only subject she seemingly found difficult was maths, and even that she was improving in. Even though they could see how well she was getting on, it would still be amazing to hear it from somebody else. 

And that indeed was what they heard, among many other things. 

"Going through all the different subjects - Jessica's aptitude for English is excellent, and her reading and spelling age is that of a 16 year old. I don't know if she told you, but the other week we had to write a story about a talking everyday object, and her essay was so good that I had her read it out in front of the whole class as an example." 

Jonathan and Craig exchanged glances - this was news to them. 

"No, she didn't," Craig replied, "just like her not to tell us, she's an extremely modest young girl." 

"Her maths is improving - she still finds it difficult and often has a little confidence crisis when we start something new but she is getting so much better," Miss Davies went on. "I'd definitely like Jessica to keep practicing at home and ask questions if she doesn't understand, though. Her science is really coming along as well." 

"I saw her diagram of a plant up on the wall, as we came in," Jonathan remarked.

"Oh yes, I was extremely impressed! Which brings me to my next point - art. She's extremely creative, isn't she?" 

"She loves anything arty - she has a scrapbook at home and she's forever drawing and sticking photos in that," Craig smiled.

"I have no issues with her in art at all. History, she finds some concepts difficult sometimes but she really tries and takes an interest." 

"Her uncle Jason - my best friend - takes a huge interest in history," Craig told Miss Davies. 

"Geography, again she finds some concepts a little bit difficult but always tries her best. That's what I love about Jessica - she struggles with some subjects, but she always tries really hard to learn and she doesn't give up easily. PE - she's not that fond of it, but again, she does try really hard and does participate. Drama she's reserved and doesn't have a lot of confidence in herself, but when she does participate, she always excels." At this point, Jonathan murmured "she gets that from you, Craig" and the proud tears that had formed in Craig's eyes threatened to spill over. "Religion she struggles with, but she has a very open mind and positive attitude towards the subject. On a personal rather than academic note, she seems to have gained a lot more confidence in herself since before summer and it's really great to see. She's also extremely respectful of others, gets on really well with most of the other students, and is always willing to lend a hand if another student is stuck with something she knows how to do. Overall, I'm really pleased with Jessica's progress so far, and I think that when she goes up to secondary next September, she'll do really well for herself. She has the determination and the right attitude." 

"We've noticed it at home as well - she's really come out of herself a lot recently," Craig said, fighting back the tears once again. Hearing how well his daughter, the thing he was most proud of in this world, made him so happy and emotional. 

"All I'll say is - encourage her to keep working and keep trying hard. She'll have to take some exams before she goes up to secondary, just to make sure that she is ready, so make sure that she keeps on working well towards those. But if she keeps up the work and maintains the positive attitude she has at the moment - I have no doubt that she will pass with flying colours." 

"Thank you so much for all you're doing for her," Jonathan said, seeing that Craig was quite overcome with emotions. "She really seems to have settled down and it's so lovely to see." 

.. 

"Go on then, Jessica, read through everything you have again," Jason instructed the little girl, and Jess stood up in front of them and began to read from the sheet on which she had written her geography homework. 

"Five facts about Italy. 1 - it is the 5th most populated country in the world. 2 - the capital city is Rome. 3 - it is the largest producer of wine in the world. 4 - because of pasta, the fork came to Italy before any other European country. And 5 - Italy is shaped like a boot on a map of the world." 

"And number 6 - my uncle, Bruno Tonioli, is from Italy and he's the best uncle in the whole world," Bruno joked. 

"I can't put that!" Jess cried, closing her book and putting it in her school bag, which she left by the front door so she wouldn't forget it. "But - you are the best uncle in the whole world, uncle Bruno, alongside uncle Jason of course." 

As she zipped up her bag, she heard a car pull up outside and she smiled as she looked out the window to see that her dads were home. Opening the door, she ran into the garden, and Craig immediately ran towards her and lifted her into the air. 

"Come here, you! I have one incredible and intelligent daughter!" Craig cried, picking her up and spinning her around. 

"Did my teacher say good things about me then?" 

"No, Jessica, she said you were an awful student and that she'll be glad to get rid of you when you go to secondary school next year," Craig rolled his eyes playfully. "Come on inside and sit down, and we'll tell you exactly what she said." 

So as they sat down at the kitchen table, Jonathan cooking and Jason and Bruno tidying up the house, Craig began to tell Jess exactly what her teacher had said about her. 

"Why didn't you tell us that you got asked to read your essay out in front of the class?" Craig asked the little girl, as Jonathan got all the ingredients out to make lasagne - seafood lasagne, that was, and a regular lasagne for Jess because, much to Craig's dismay, she didn't like seafood. 

"Because it wasn't that much of a big deal," Jess blushed. "I'm not the only student that's ever been picked to read out their work. Carmine read out her science work the other day in class because it was good." 

"Of course it was a big deal! And hey, if you ever get the chance to do that again, tell us! We want to celebrate your successes, no matter how big or how small." 

"Okay, Daddy." 

"Little Jess, I saw you drew a plant and it got put up on the wall!" Jonathan began to lay the pasta sheets down in the dishes that he was making the lasagnes in. "Something else you failed to tell us." 

"I did! I remembered all the names of the different parts because you taught me them," Jess smiled at him. 

"Anyway, in short, your teacher is really happy with your work," Craig said, looking his daughter in the eyes. "She said that you struggle with some subjects, but she likes how you keep on trying even if you don't get it first time, and says you're a pleasure to have in her class. She just wants you to keep up the hard work and also to keep practicing the subjects you're finding more difficult at home." 

"You know that if you're struggling with anything, you can always come and ask me for help, sweetheart," Jonathan reminded her, putting the lasagnes in the oven. "I'll always make time to help you, no matter how busy I am." 

"And you can always come and ask me as well," Craig told her. "But please - if it's maths or science related - ask Jonathan and not me, because I'd likely confuse you more. English, drama, anything like that though - feel free." 

"Thank you, Dads," Jess smiled, hugging both her dads. 

"You're welcome, my baby girl. We're really proud of you and how well you're getting on," Craig told her, sitting her on his knee and cuddling her close. "I love you." 

"I love you too. So much. Daddy, before I get changed, can I show you my project I'm doing about different European countries? I chose Italy, because uncle Bruno kept nagging me to do Italy." 

"Go on then! You might just teach me something," Craig chuckled. 

And as Jess ran into the lounge to get her book, Craig said quietly to Jonathan, "we're doing a pretty amazing job as parents, if I do say so myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be dramatic, but then I remembered something I hadn't put in... the one year anniversary of Jess living with them. And like hell was I going to miss that! 
> 
> But there we go... another long chapter learning some more about the Santorini family, and watching Jess celebrate her one year anniversary of living with her family! 
> 
> I actually had an alternate celebration for them, but I've decided that I'm going to feature that idea later on in the book. Probably the final chapter. 
> 
> NEXT chapter features the drama. One word - Gavin. 
> 
> Sorry in advance. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! Love you all so much ❤


	60. all these years

At just past 7, the doorbell rang, signalling that Gavin, Fiona and Gabby had arrived at the Hampshire mansion. Americano immediately started barking, almost tripping Jess over as she ran to the door to open it. 

"Hello," she smiled brightly, hoping that Gavin and Fiona would be nicer this time. "Nice to see you! This is Americano, my puppy." 

Gavin and Fiona, who loved dogs and had three of their own, made a big song and dance of greeting Americano, whilst completely ignoring Jess. Gabby, however, bent down and gave the young girl a big hug, very happy indeed to see her. 

"Hello, sweetheart! How are you today?" 

"I'm great thank you! How are you?" 

"I'm great too! I've really been looking forward to dinner with you guys tonight," Gabby said, although her voice sounded slightly strained as she said that. 

"Excuse me, you," Gavin said in a very grumpy voice, and he and Fiona pushed past Gabby and Jess, heading indoors to find Craig. "Good evening, Craig." 

"Good evening, Gavin," Craig said politely, shaking the hand of his agent in a formal manner. "Dinner's almost ready, if you'd like to seat yourself at the table?" 

Gavin went through to the dining room and sat down at the table, followed by his wife and his colleague. Craig and Jonathan had made a very special effort with decorations - Craig had picked some roses that Jonathan had lovingly grown in their garden and arranged them neatly in a vase, and they were using the best plates and cutlery. 

Jess took a seat next to Gabby, with a space beside her where Jason normally sat. As soon as they were all seated, Jonathan brought through the starters and served all of the others before himself, a huge smile on his face. They had decided on soup for starters, seafood lasagne for main course and then apple pie for dessert. Jonathan had made the seafood lasagne, craig had made the apple pie and Jason had made the soup earlier on that day, seeing as he had had a free day apart from rewriting some parts of In the Closet, which had to be completed by next month. 

The tour was not to be as long as Craig's, with not as many shows, but he was excited for it nonetheless and was determined to make it memorable despite it being short. He had been writing and rewriting parts, striving for perfection and he just couldn't wait for it to get onto the road. Juggling the first month of Dancing On Ice with the show he had been in the process of creating over the last five years was going to be challenging, but because he loved both so much he knew he could work it out somehow. 

"Jason made this," Craig said proudly as his bowl was placed in front of him, smiling at his best friend. "Enjoy, everyone!" 

For a while, it looked as though everything was going well. Gavin and Fiona were, as usual, not particularly talkative, but Jess made up for that by chattering away happily about school and all the wonderful things she had been learning. 

"I got 10/10 in my spellings, and 9/10 in my mental maths test - and I can now label the parts of the digestive system correctly!" she told everyone proudly. 

"You might have got 10/10 for spelling, but you get 0/10 for modesty," Gavin muttered, too loudly, and Jess immediately fell silent, dipping her roll in her soup and looking very sad indeed. 

Craig glared at Gavin, suddenly feeling furious. How dare his agent talk about his daughter in that way..? Especially when Jess was one of the most modest people that he had ever met in his life... 

It was the main course, however, when things started to go badly wrong. Jonathan cleared away everyone's plates, then brought in the two steaming dishes of lasagne that he had made - one with seafood, one without. Serving everyone quickly and then himself, the same way he had done for the starter, he nodded at everyone and gave them permission to start eating. 

"And this was made by my gorgeous Jonno," Craig announced, smiling at his fiance. "Everyone tuck in! I'm looking forward to this - Jonno's seafood lasagne is my favourite food. Do you know, when I was ill and really annoying, he made me seafood lasagne and didn't even get angry when I sneezed so much I couldn't eat it?" 

"Of course I didn't get angry, Craigy. You were very unwell and couldn't help it," said Jonathan softly, "and you certainly weren't annoying. You're annoying when you steal all my food and hide my car keys, but you weren't annoying then." 

"I love you, Jonno," Craig smiled sweetly, gently taking hold of Jonathan's hand under the table. "So much." 

"I adore you too, Craigy. You're my world," Jonathan replied, "and I-" 

He was interrupted by Gavin giving a glance across the table at Fiona, and the two of them gagging simultaneously, pretending to throw up. 

"What's wrong?" Craig asked them, a little harsher than he had intended. 

"Do you actually mean to tell me that you let him run wild in the kitchen?" Gavin spat his lasagne into his napkin. "Do you want your family to get food poisoning or what?" 

"If you don't like it, I can make you something-" Jonathan began, his eyes filling with tears, but Gavin interrupted with a "no, I don't trust you to cook anything for me. I don't want to get food poisoning thanks to your terrible cooking, thank you very much" and Jonathan's face crumpled and he looked down at the floor. 

Craig suddenly felt furious, a sudden rush of anger hitting him as he saw Jonathan start to cry. Nowadays, he knew how to control himself most of the time, but couldn't help but feel angry when he saw the love of his life upset. 

"Gavin, Fiona, come outside with me right now, please," he said in a low voice, which sounded dangerous enough for the two business people to follow. 

What happened next was five minutes of Craig telling them exactly what he thought of the two of them for hurting his special teddy bear. They closed the doors and went into the conservatory, but everyone at the table could still hear the raised voices. Jess, who looked a little tense, relaxed a little bit as Jason placed his hand on her knee. She really hated shouting and confrontations, even if she knew that Gavin and Fiona deserved it. 

"He spent hours cooking for you, slaved away in the kitchen after a hard day's work and this is how you repay him? How dare you talk to him like this? And what's more, he's one of the best chefs I've ever met!" 

"Of course you'd say that, Craig, seeing as you're engaged to him." 

Through the door, just as he made to head upstairs out of the way of everyone, Jonathan heard Gavin's remark. Did he really mean that..? Had Craig really been lying all these years about his cooking..? The thought that their relationship - their engagement - could be based on lies was the only thought in his mind as he went up the stairs to the bedroom, and the more he thought about it, the more he became convinced that it was true. 

"No, I'm saying that he's one of the best chefs I've ever met because it's true," Craig snapped back. "I do a lot of things, Gavin, but I don't ever lie to those I love." 

"Well, you're obviously lying to him," Gavin snapped, "because-" 

Jonathan didn't wait to listen to the end of the sentence, nor Craig's response. Instead, he ran through to the kitchen, threw the leftovers that Craig had begged him to save into the bin, and then ran upstairs, crying his eyes out. 

"I'm so sorry," Gabby apologised to the family as soon as he had gone, the shouting still going on in the other room, "I promise I'm nothing like this." 

"Oh, we know that you're not like them," Jason told her reassuringly, "don't you worry. Shrek really is an apt nickname for that guy, isn't it?" 

Jess laughed. "It really is!" 

"Although actually, now I think about it, Shrek isn't anywhere near as bad as Gavin," Jason replied dryly. 

They fell silent then, to hear the shouting in the conservatory had lessened and that there was loud sobbing upstairs. 

"Shall I go and see Dad?" Jess asked, but Jason placed a hand on her knee again, telling her "no sweetie, stay down here. Give him some space." 

A few moments later, all went silent and Craig came walking back in triumphantly without Gavin and Fiona. After quickly enquiring where Jonathan was, he headed up the stairs and quickly made his way into their bedroom, finding Jonathan curled up on the bed audibly sobbing. 

"Jonno?" Craig placed a hand on the gardener's shoulder, gently. "Jonno, are you okay?" 

"You lied to me." Jonathan spoke quietly, but dangerously. 

"Sorry?" 

"You lied to me," Jonathan snapped, standing up, his eyes flashing in his tear stained face. Jonathan was rarely angry - and the look in his eyes scared the Australian greatly. "You lied to me, all these years." 

"Sorry, what are you talking about, teddy..?" Craig was genuinely confused. 

"You've been telling me all these years that my food is the best thing you've ever tasted and that you absolutely love my seafood lasagne," Jonathan continued, "but now... now I know the truth. Yeah, I do. You've been pretending to like my lasagne all these years just so that my feelings wouldn't get hurt! Well let me tell you one thing, Craig, my feelings are way more hurt now that I know you've been lying to me about it for almost five years! How many more lies have you told me? Is our relationship entirely based on lies? I'd rather you spoke now if it is!" 

"Jonno... I've not been lying! I adore your seafood lasagne...." 

"Oh, of course you do! We all know that you take it to work and then throw it in the bin because I'm not there to see it! I bet you only eat it at home to make me feel good... not because you actually like it! As Gavin said, you only say that because we are dating and you wouldn't want me to be upset! But really... really you think that I'm a terrible chef and that my food tastes disgusting and..." 

"Jonno, where is this coming from? I'd never lie to you!" Craig's voice rose slightly, but he stopped himself from shouting properly. He knew now that shouting wouldn't end up resolving anything, would just make the situation worse. "You know I don't lie!" 

"I thought I knew, but now I'm not so sure! Just leave me the fuck alone, I need some space," Jonathan blazed, and Craig nodded and left him alone in the bedroom, heading back down to the dining room almost in tears. Slumping back down into his seat, he realised that he didn't really feel like eating much anymore. 

"You okay?" Jason asked, as he covered his face with his hands. "All right... stupid question on my part." 

"Craig, I'm so sorry, honestly," Gabby apologised again, feeling genuinely awful about what had happened. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think they were going to..." 

"It's not your fault, darling. Don't apologise for something you didn't do," replied Craig. 

"Craig, come outside with me and we can have a talk," Jason beckoned his friend, and Craig stood up from the chair and followed Jason outside into the garden, though it was really cold and windy - typical late October weather in the UK. 

"So, what happened?" he asked. 

"Jonno thinks I've been lying all these years about liking his cooking, and shouted at me and told me that our relationship was based off lies. He looked really angry too... like he did the day that I went to Leicester and he told me..." 

"Oh, Craigy, he didn't mean any of what he said, trust me," Jason reassured his friend, placing his hands on Craig's shoulders. "You know full well what it's like to be angry and say things you don't mean. He'll calm down quickly, I'm sure... that man never stays angry for long." 

"I know. It just really hurt to have him say that to me. Even if I knew it was in anger..." 

"Of course it did. If Bruno shouted at me like that it would really hurt me too. But hey, just give him some space to calm down and then you can go upstairs and talk to him later, yeah?" 

"I will do. Thank you Jason - thank you for everything you do for me." 

"You're more than welcome, Craig. If you ever need to talk, you know where to turn." 

I was so wrong about him at first, thought Craig as he headed back inside and to the table, where they all ate their way through the dessert he had made. It didn't taste so nice though now that their little dinner party had been ruined the way it had. 

Gabby was all set to leave not long after they finished dessert, but Jess begged her to stay so that they could go and walk Americano together. Taking into account what had happened earlier and not needing to work the next day, Gabby agreed to stay. As soon as they left with the spaniel puppy excitedly bouncing around their feet (Americano loved going on walks with his favourite person more than anything) Craig headed back upstairs to find Jonathan, hoping that he had calmed down. 

As soon as he stepped inside the door, Jonathan sat up and walked towards him, still crying heavily. 

"I'm sorry..." he sobbed. "I'm so... so sorry." 

"Hey! There's no need for you to be sorry," Craig reassured him, cuddling him close. "Think of how many times I've lashed out in anger! I know you didn't mean any of what you said to me... and I still love you, okay?" 

"I'm so sorry I insulted you. I didn't mean to... it just came out because it just felt like such an attack to me and I've already got so little confidence and the thought of giving you or my little Jess or anyone else food poisoning absolutely terrifies me. I'm sorry.. and I chucked your leftovers in the bin. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, Jonno," Crag reassured him, though he did feel sad about the extra portion of seafood lasagne that Jonathan always saved him being chucked away. "I understand why you did it. But I want you to know and remember that I love you always. And even if it takes me years, I'm going to help you build your confidence back up." 

"I love you too, Craigy. So so much. Hey... to make up for me throwing away your leftovers, how would you like me to order you in a pepperoni pizza, with extra cheese and extra pepperoni?" 

"Are you serious?" 

"Of course!" Jonathan nodded, his voice still a little shaky from crying. 

"Well then, that would be just perfect. Thank you, teddy," whispered Craig, as Jonathan reached for his phone to call Domino's. 

And twenty minutes later, the two of them shared a extra cheesy pepperoni pizza with extra pepperoni as they sat on their bed. 

.. 

"Right, let's go through it one more time, okay?" Craig smiled at his daughter, getting ready to press play on the computer again. "And then we'll call it a night - you need to get some sleep ahead of tomorrow." 

Tomorrow were the auditions for a solo in the Christmas choir at Jess's school, and after much persuasion from her family and friends, Jess had decided that she had nothing to lose and put her name down to audition. She had been spending the last couple of hours practicing her song, Craig having offered to help her rehearse it as he had nothing to do all evening.

"Okay. Daddy?" Jess asked suddenly, sitting down on her bed. 

"Yes, baby girl?" Craig sat down beside her, wondering what she would say next. 

"Do you really think I'm good enough to get a solo?" Jess asked, staring down at her feet, looking extremely vulnerable all of a sudden. 

"Of course! And before you ask, yes, I'd say that even if I wasn't your dad," Craig replied encouragingly, putting his arm around her. "You have so much talent, baby girl. You just don't see it yet, but one day you will. Trust me." 

"And I think you're definitely good enough to get a solo, and I'd say that even if I wasn't your uncle," Jason interrupted them, walking into the room all of a sudden. "You're an amazing singer, sweetie - as your dad said, you just don't see it yourself." 

"And what happens if I audition and don't get the solo?" Jess asked. 

"Then you pick yourself up and use the failure to make you stronger," Craig told her, speaking from the heart. "Jason - you've been in thirty six musicals, right?" 

Jason nodded. "Yep." 

"But there's been quite a few that you've auditioned for and not succeeded in getting, am I right?" Craig continued. 

"Uh-huh. But, if there's one thing I've learned... everything happens for a reason. In fact, you know how my first proper stage role was in Blood Brothers with your dad?" 

Jess shook her head. 

"Have we never told her? Oh, okay. Basically, my first proper stage role was a role in the same show as your dad. That's how we met. But that wasn't the first show I auditioned for. I actually auditioned for another role before that, that I really wanted, but I didn't get it because I was up against much more experienced actors. But then I got the role in Blood Brothers, and I met your dad through it, so I'm glad it happened the way it did. And then another example - I auditioned for a role in Hairspray, but I lost the role to another actor. But do you know what happened one month later?" 

"What?" 

"I sang karaoke drunk, and the next day got a phone call to say that I'd got the role of Henry Higgins in My Fair Lady, if I wanted it. And to date, it's my favourite show I've ever done. So you see? Failure isn't a bad thing... only if you make it a bad thing." 

"And I can't even tell you how many times in my life I've not won roles I've wanted," Craig told his daughter. "But it's always made me stronger and taught me some very valuable lessons. Now, you're going to stop worrying about whether or not you'll get the role, and you're going to sing that song through one more time for Jason and I, ok?" 

Jess nodded and so Craig started the music again, standing back to let her have the spotlight. And as she began to sing, Jason and Craig watched on, smiling proudly at the little girl that played such a big part in both their lives. She had chosen a song that was completely detached from anything her family had ever done - she had deliberately chosen a song that didn't appear in a musical that any of her family members had appeared in. She had instead chosen a song from a film that she had watched with her family the other night - Top of the World, by Mandy Moore. 

As she came to the end, both Jason and Craig cheered and clapped her. 

"You've got this, my girl!" Craig hugged her, a huge grin on his face. "I'm so proud of you no matter what, okay?" 

Jess nodded. "I love you, Daddy." 

"And I love you too, my baby girl. And I'm so proud of you. Now, why don't we get you ready for bed? You're going to need a good night's sleep ahead of tomorrow." 

Jess nodded, taking her pyjamas out of her drawer where she kept them neatly folded and heading over to the bathroom to get changed. 

"I really hope she gets this solo," Craig told Jason, "she really does deserve it. And that's not even me being biased." 

.. 

"Daddy! Guess what?!" Jess shouted, running out of school to find Craig waiting there for her. 

Craig had had a free afternoon, so had decided to come and do the school pick up, especially as he was dying to find out whether or not Jess's audition had been successful. She had been happy with how it had gone, though she had been very nervous the night before, and had had to wait a few days whilst the teachers made their decisions. They had been told there were five soloist roles up for grabs, and Jess was hoping that she would get one, even though she was sure many of the other auditions had been way better. 

"Did you get a solo?!" Craig cried. 

"Yes!!" Jess shouted, and Craig immediately picked her up and whirled her around, not caring that all the other people picking up their children would see. 

"See what I told you?! You're amazing, my baby girl, and I'm so proud of you!" Craig exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "I knew you'd get it! Now come on, you can tell me more about it in the car." 

They walked back to the car together, hand in hand, Jess practically skipping she was so happy and proud of herself. When the list had been stuck on the notice board earlier that day, Jess had gone to look at it absolutely convinced that she didn't have a solo part. But she had more than surprised herself and she couldn't wait to get home and tell the rest of her family. 

"The show is on 17th December, at 7pm," announced Jess around halfway through the journey, "you'll be coming, won't you, Daddy?" 

"What day of the week is that..?" 

"It's a Tuesday," Jess replied, as she buckled her seatbelt. 

"Oh…" Craig really didn't want to say the next words, but he knew he had to. "Oh, Jess, I'm sorry, but I'm in panto that night." 

"Well, can't you get a night off?" Jess asked, her voice trembling a little. 

"I'm afraid not," Craig sighed. "I'm so sorry, baby girl." 

"But you have an understudy! Ask them to take over!" Jess cried. 

"I can't do that, Jess, they wouldn't let me get out of performing for a school production. If you were dying then maybe they might consider, but they wouldn't let me not perform for a reason like a school production. Besides, think of all the people that are coming to the show to see me! I can't let everyone down - I need to be professional." 

"Oh, of course." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Sorry, I'd forgotten all you care about is work." 

Craig was stunned. There was only one other time since he adopted Jess that she had been deliberately insulting or rude to him - and that had been back in Australia. Whilst staying at Rietta's house, Jess had wanted to go and explore Sydney one day, and Jonathan and Craig had had other plans - those being to stay at home and have a relaxing day ahead of the busy evening they had that night. She had been really rude to everyone, and in the end Craig had banned her from coming to watch Mamma Mia in the theatres with them that night. She had apologised quickly after, and had felt awful about what she had done, and that had been the one and only time that she had really acted up. So hearing her now was a real shock. 

"Jessica, you know that's not true. I can't help the fact that I have to work." 

"I just can't believe that you could be so selfish! But then again, I guess I should have guessed you would let me down, seeing as you don't care about me" Jess snapped, and as soon as they pulled up at the house, she got out without her school bag and ran upstairs in tears. Craig watched her go and felt a pang of guilt - he couldn't help the fact he had these work commitments, but the last thing he had wanted to do was upset his daughter, especially after she had been on such a high coming out of school. 

Going into the kitchen, deciding to give his daughter time to cool off, he made himself a cup of tea and sat down, stressed. Though he was better at dealing with stress these days, he felt as though this was an appropriate time to not feel his best. 

"Hey, my Craigy isn't happy! What's the matter?" 

Jonathan walked through the door, windswept as ever, looking very concerned indeed for him. 

"I'm fine," Craig shook his head. 

"No, you're not. Remember Grant said you need to talk about your emotions," Jonathan reminded him. "What's up..?" 

"Jess got the solo in her school production…" 

"What? That's amazing news! You should be gushing with pride, telling the world how amazing she is…" 

"But I'm not going to be able to go and see her perform. I'm in panto that night..." 

"Oh," Jonathan said, sitting down next to him and patting his hand. "I'm sure Jess will be fine with it-" 

"She told me all I care about is work and that I don't care about her," Craig replied, tersely. "And that she should have guessed that I would let her down because I always do." 

"Oh Craigy, she only said that because she was upset," Jonathan sighed. "And of course she was going to be upset - she's got a solo and she thinks the world of you and she would love to have you there. Hey, whilst you go out to your meeting, I'll talk to her, okay?" 

Craig nodded wearily. 

"I'll offer to film the show and you can watch it back with her when you come home for Christmas," Jonathan suggested, simply. "You can have an afternoon just spending some time together, because I know that she'll miss you, and you can watch it back and everything!" 

"Jonno… do you think I should just drop out of panto? Wait till Jess is older?" 

"No! Absolutely not. You can't let everyone who is coming to see you down," Jonathan replied fiercely. "Look, she's upset obviously, it will be hard for her not to see you for weeks, but hard as it is, it's something she will have to get used to. You can't just drop everything that you've worked for, like All Balls and Glitter next year and the strictly tour and dancing with the stars. Yes, she will miss you, and yes if you miss things that mean a lot to her it will be upsetting for her, but she will be okay." 

"You're right.. " Craig nodded, standing up and putting on his coat. "Hey, whilst I'm gone.. do have a chat with her because I don't want her thinking that I don't love her. Because I love her more than anything." 

"I know you do. And she does too," Jonathan replied, giving Craig a hug. "Right, I'll go talk to her. Good luck at your meeting." 

"Thanks, teddy," Craig smiled and blew Jonathan a kiss as he headed out the door. As soon as he pulled away from the house in his triumph stag, Jonathan headed upstairs to his daughter's room, knocking on the door before entering. Jess was curled up on the bed, head buried in her pillow. It was evident that she had been crying. 

"Hey, gorgeous," Jonathan said softly. "Mind if I sit down?" 

Jess shook her head, so Jonathan sat down on the bed and helped her sit up, pulling her into a hug. 

"What's up, hey? Is it because Daddy won't be able to come and watch your Christmas show?" Jonathan whispered. 

Jess nodded. "And because I got angry at him." 

"Hey, it's okay to feel angry," Jonathan soothed her, giving her a hug. "It's okay to feel upset. Your feelings are absolutely valid. But I don't want you to ever go around thinking that your dad doesn't love you - because he loves you more than anything in the whole world. Okay?" 

"I just wish he could be there…" 

"I know, gorgeous, I know. But I've had an idea. How about I film the show for him - the parts you're in at least - and then when Daddy comes home for Christmas, the two of you could spend the day together and watch it back..?" 

Jess nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." 

"Your daddy thinks the world of you. You're the most important person in his life, and the idea of having to leave you so much next year really hurts him. But you know, he wouldn't do it unless it was absolutely necessary." 

"I know. And I was so horrible to him… I said that he didn't care about me," Jess wept. 

"Well, that wasn't a very nice thing to say to him at all, but I understand why you said it. You were angry and hurt that he wouldn't be able to come and see you in your show, that's all. But he's forgiven you, I promise. When he gets home, give him a big hug and kiss and say sorry, yeah?" 

Jess nodded. "Okay, I will." 

"I'm really proud of you for getting that solo, and even though your dad won't be able to come and watch, you'll still have the rest of us - uncle Jason, uncle Bruno, me, and auntie Darcey and auntie Shirley - in the audience rooting for you," replied Jonathan. "And I promise you, your dad adores you." 

"And I love him too." 

"Now, wipe your eyes and give me one of your beautiful smiles. Do you want to help me make dinner?" 

After seeing how down in the dumps Craig was before he left for his meeting, Jonathan had formulated a plan in his head. Since Gavin and Fiona's visit to the house, he had not set foot in the kitchen. He hadn't made any packed lunches for Craig or Jess, he hadn't made dinner, and he had panicked every single time that he went anywhere near the kitchen. He knew that it was unfair on Craig coming home from long days of work every day to have to cook dinner, but Jonathan just couldn't face it. Every time he tried to cook, he remembered Gavin's words to Craig, remembered how he and Fiona had gagged and insulted him, and he usually ended up in tears. But tonight, that was going to change, tonight he was going to cook Craig a romantic meal to come home to after not the easiest of afternoons. 

"Sure," Jess nodded, jumping up off the bed. "What are we making.,?" 

"You'll see," Jonathan winked, taking hold of her hand. "Come on, Jessica! Let's go!" 

.. 

Craig's meeting did not go well. It started twenty minutes late, went on for an hour longer than it was supposed to, and was overall incredibly boring. It was all Craig could do to stop himself from sitting there and doodling on his paper for the time that they were stuck in there, listening to the host droning on and on and on. That combined with the whole Jess situation from earlier and he wasn't feeling his best at all, especially with the knowledge that he would have to cook dinner for himself when he got home. 

Pulling up at the house once more, he sighed and took a few deep breaths before heading into the house. He had decided, on the twenty minute journey home to the house, to order a takeaway tonight rather than cook because the idea of cooking something tonight exhausted him even more. 

Opening the door, and walking into the house, he was surprised to not find Jonathan in the living room. The rest of the house was quiet, Jason having taken Jess out to see some theatre and Bruno having gone with them, and it was only when he heard some romantic music playing that he realised that Jonathan was in the dining room. 

Heading through, brushing his hand over his aching head, Craig walked through the door. 

"Teddy, I'm going to order a takeaway tonight, my head is hurting too much to even… OH MY GOSH!" He did a double take as he stared at the table, which was laid for two, with candles up and down it, and two plates of seafood lasagne on it. He had not expected to see it, let alone for the served meal to be the meal he had been so self conscious about, and he was stunned. His headache disappeared like magic as he ran over to Jonathan and hugged him so hard he almost fell over. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Teddy!" he cried, kissing him over and over. 

"A little thank you for being so patient with me the last few weeks, and for being an amazing fiance," Jonathan smiled simply. "Plus I felt you needed some cheering up." 

"Well, this has just made my entire week," Craig gushed, sitting down at the table and beginning to tuck into his favourite food. He had missed Jonathan's seafood lasagne so much - he had made himself some seafood lasagne last week but it just didn't taste correct. "Thank you so, so, so much Jonno." 

"You're more than welcome, Craigy," Jonathan smiled, and it was as he watched Craig tucking in with a huge smile on his face, that he realised that facing his fears had been so worth it to make his fiance this fucking happy.


	61. girl on the stage

"Hey, Craig! How's it all going?" 

Craig leaned back on the bed and sighed, stretching out his aching limbs. A matinee and an evening show, in corsets and 6 inch heels and a full face of make up, really had taken it all out of him. 

"It's been a great day! But I'm absolutely shattered. How are you? And how's Jess?" 

He had left to do pantomime in Manchester just over a fortnight ago, and leaving Jess behind hadn't gotten any easier. Though he knew that Jason, Bruno and Jonathan were looking after her splendidly and that she was doing well, it didn't stop him missing her. He called her once a day, after dinner, and he really enjoyed his chats with her, but he always missed her even more afterwards. He couldn't wait for Christmas Eve, when he could travel home after the matinee, spend Christmas at home, and then take Jess up to Manchester with him to see the final shows. 

"Jess is absolutely fine. She went to bed a little while ago, so that she'll be all ready for her performance tomorrow, and hopefully she'll sleep through." Jason thought back to the previous night, where his niece had had trouble sleeping, and how she had only fallen asleep when Jason took his phone in and played some Headspace to calm her. 

"Well, if she needs anything, let me know, okay?" Craig begged him. 

"You know I will. And I'll be there tomorrow, with Bruno and Jonathan, cheering loud enough for you and me." It was the Christmas show the next day, and Jason couldn't wait to see his niece shine on stage again - he was the proudest uncle in the whole of England already and she hadn't even performed yet. It just felt so surreal.. with the exception of her little karaoke session at the Damon Scott going to jail forever party, this was going to be the first time he watched her perform properly as her uncle. Last time he had been unsure whether Bruno and his relationship would last, sharing secret moments with him whenever they were alone together, not ready to let anyone find out except the odd few people. 

"Thank you so much, Jason! And I know you'll be there for her tomorrow - promise to send me loads of videos?" 

"Of course!" 

"You're a legend! Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about...?" 

Jason began to twist his hands - worried about what Craig's response would be to the question. This was the first time he was talking about this - he hadn't even mentioned it to his family in Australia yet. 

"So... I wanted to come to you about this because you came to me about it when you were wondering what to do. Do you... do you think it's too early to ask Bruno to marry me? Should I wait..? Or should I..?" 

"Oh my God, you should definitely go for it!" Craig exclaimed. "I know for an absolute fact that Bruno will definitely say yes." 

"I'm just worried.. don't you think it's too soon?" Jason voiced his fear, the one and only fear that had stopped him from going down on one knee already. "I mean... we only met in September last year, and we only started dating in December. I already worry what people think of me for moving in with you guys not half a year after we began dating... and I'm not sure what they would think of..." 

"Jason, you have got to stop worrying about what other people think of you," Craig replied gently, but firmly. "It doesn't matter what they think, all that matters is what you feel inside. Some couples need years to get to the moving in stage, some people never even get married. But if you feel that the time is right to propose, then propose! Who gives a shit what others think..?" 

"I'm just worried because.. we all know what the public thought of me when Bruno and I first started dating," Jason continued, thinking back to the day that they had gone public and he had had a panic attack because of the hateful comments some people sent. "And I'm worried that people will despise me even more because I want to marry him... especially as it's only going to be just over a year when I propose... if I propose..." 

"Aussie, really, what do the haters matter? Yes, I know how hurtful it is to have people sending in nasty opinions. I don't know if I ever told you this, because I quite frankly still hated you when this happened, but you know how Jonno and I went public with the fact we had adopted Jess on the day that we all went to Jonathan Ross's Halloween party together?" 

Jason nodded. "Yep." 

"Well, there was this comment insinuating that I was abusing Jess - because of the cast on her foot at the time - and I got so upset. I literally went upstairs and cried because I felt like everyone was judging me and thinking me a bad dad. I actually thought Jess would be taken away from me. But hey, people nowadays aren't that nasty and those that are... I just ignore because their opinions don't matter to me. If they can't be nice, they're not worth having in my life." 

"I know," Jason nodded. "And that's exactly what I'd tell you. But sometimes... getting my mind to believe it is really difficult."

"I know what you mean. I'm like that sometimes too. But seriously, if you feel ready to propose... just do it. That's what I did with my Jonno, and look at us now. Have you got any ideas about how you want to propose?" 

Jason nodded. "This is probably going to sound really stupid, but... I want to propose on the opening night of In The Closet." 

"Jason, what? That's an amazing idea! You should definitely go for it, I know that Bruno will say yes for sure," Craig gushed, so happy to see his friend at this point in his life. "I know that Bruno will absolutely want to marry you." 

"You really think so?" 

"I know so!" 

Jason smiled, but just as he was about to ask Craig how he was getting on with the show he heard a frightened scream and a loud crying fit begin upstairs. 

Jumping up, he said "I'm going to have to go, Craigy. Jessica needs me - but I'll call you tomorrow evening, before Jess's show and after of course, okay?" 

"Is she okay?" Craig looked panicked all of a sudden. 

"She'll be fine. I just heard her start crying," Jason said quickly, as the sobs got louder. "I'll look after her, please don't worry." 

"I know you will... but I can't help but worry about her," Craig said, before saying his goodbyes and hanging up the phone, leaving Jason to deal with Jess. 

Heading upstairs, Jason quickly went into Jess's room and sat down on the bed with her, putting his hand gently on her back. Placing the phone gently next to her ear, he began to play a Headspace session, stroking her back. 

"Bad dream, huh?" he said softly, when the five minute audio ended, and the little girl nodded, still sobbing. 

"Awww, it's okay, sweetie. You're at home, with me, safe in your own bed. Nobody's going to hurt you, because if they dared try, they'd have to face me first." Jason lifted her up onto his knee and cuddled her close as she wept. "Hey. It's okay, I promise. Everything's okay." 

He sat there holding her and cuddling her for a few more minutes, until she calmed down and stopped crying. Seeing that she was still upset, and seeing that Americano was awake and watching his friend to make sure she was okay, he decided, "Hey, why don't we go on a walk with Americano?" 

"But uncle Jason... I have school tomorrow." 

"I know, but maybe you'll feel better after a walk. Just a quick one..?" 

Jess nodded, so Jason gently helped her up off his knee and headed into his bedroom to pull on his coat. Putting Americano on his lead, who was now bouncing around excited that he got to go on a spontaneous walk, Jason and Jess headed out the house and down the lane, taking a short, leisurely stroll. 

"We're not going to go too far, don't worry," Jason told Jess, taking hold of her hand as she walked Americano. "We can't have you being sleep deprived for school and your solo tomorrow evening! But whenever I couldn't sleep or had a bad dream, which used to be basically every night, I often used to just take a walk and then go back to bed. When I lived in Spain and Australia, I'd often walk down to the beach..." 

"Did you live close to the beach..?" 

"Yeah! I did. In Australia, we lived about ten minutes from the beach, so my brother and I would often go down there at the weekends and meet our friends - not that I had many - and enjoy the sun. New Zealand I lived close to the beach as well, actually - your dad and I often had picnics there if we had a day off. Spain, I was about a fifteen minute walk." 

"That's so cool! I still can't believe you used to know my dad," Jess said, as they sat down on a bench in one of the parks and let Americano run around off the lead. At dog training classes, which Bruno and Jess always went to together, Americano had been learning how to sit, lie down, and come when called. Jess wanted him to learn how to fetch but so far, he wasn't doing very well at that. 

"I sure did. And I'm very grateful that we still get to be friends." He pulled Jess onto his lap and cuddled her close. "There was a time I thought I'd never see him again, you know. But as I've said before, the world works in very strange ways sometimes, and now look at us." 

He paused for a moment. 

"Hey, Jessica, I was going to ask you nearer the time, but I figured I'd ask you now. Seeing as you won't be going to Australia in February- apart from your Easter holidays of course - do you want to come to Dancing on Ice one week with me? We don't actually have the age restrictions like strictly does - so if you want to come along one week, you can and I'll introduce you to everyone." 

"I'd love to come! Can I actually?" Jess said, suddenly looking very happy. 

"That made you smile, didn't it?" Jason chuckled. "Of course you can! My fellow judges are already so excited to meet you - Ashley actually asked me the other day if I was going to bring you along with me this year." 

"Did he?" 

"Of course! So that's a yes then?" 

"Yes!" 

"Great! We'll get that sorted then."

Jess smiled, before letting out a loud yawn, and Jason pulled his niece closer. 

"You tired?" 

Jess nodded. "A bit." 

"Do you want to head back to the house?" Jason asked her softly. 

Much as she would have liked to stay outside she realised that sleeping on a park bench in the middle of December was hardly practical. And she was feeling very tired and a bit cold - so she nodded her head, and Jason called Americano back over and put him back on the lead so that they could head back to the house together. 

"Right, sweetie," Jason said softly as they arrived home, crouching down in front of her, "you need to get some sleep. If you need anything, just come and wake me up, okay? And just remember.. dreams aren't real. I know how realistic they can feel sometimes, but they're not real. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, and neither is anyone else in your family. Okay?" 

Jess nodded. "Okay. Thanks for the walk, uncle Jason." 

"You're more than welcome, sweetie. Now, go and get some sleep. Night night." 

"Night night," Jess smiled, as she headed up the stairs. "I love you." 

.. 

"Uncle Jason? Please may I talk to you?" 

Jess came through the door, having changed out of her school uniform. The students at her school had been allowed out of school early today so that they could relax and get ready for the show, and Bruno was currently sleeping off the jet lag, whilst Jason typed up the final parts for In the Closet. He had also been speaking to his family about the proposal, and they had all told him that he definitely should, so although he was nervous, it was official. 

He was going to propose to Bruno on the opening night of In The Closet. 

"Of course, sweetie! What's the matter?" Jason asked, shutting his computer. "Are you okay?" 

"Is it bad that I'm nervous for tonight..?" Jess asked, sitting down next to him. 

"Of course not! I've done thirty six musicals, plus other stage shows, and I still get nervous every single time that I get onstage." 

"So you don't think I've been taking this too seriously..?" 

"Jessica," sighed Jason, "what's going on?" 

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to go and get ready," Jess said, making to head up the stairs, but Jason gently caught her arm and pulled her back. 

"It does matter. Tell me what's going on." 

Jess sat on his lap, silently. 

"Jessica, tell me what's going on, please," Jason said sternly. "If you don't, I can't do anything about it." 

Jess let out a sigh, realising he was never going to give up. "Promise you won't go and rant at her like you did when some people were nasty to Adelina once?" 

"I'll try and control myself," Jason replied, which to Jess didn't exactly sound promising. "Tell me." 

"Okay. Some girls told me I was making such a big deal out of it and that I was a baby and shouldn't be scared, because it's just a school performance," Jess explained, "and now I feel bad for being nervous." 

"First of all, thank you for telling me that, sweetie. I know you hate talking about those kinds of things, but it's important to talk about it so that we can resolve problems quickly," Jason said softly, rubbing her back. "Secondly, it's okay to be nervous. Yes, you're not performing on the west end, but it still means a lot to you and your feelings are always valid. Okay?" 

Jess nodded. 

"You're going to be amazing tonight. I'm not just saying that because you're my niece, I'm not just saying that because I want to make you feel overly confident about yourself… I'm saying it because it's true. And I'm going to be so proud of you - I'm already proud! And uncle Bruno is proud too, and so is your dad… and even though Craig can't be here, he's unbelievably proud of you too. You know why?" 

Jess shook her head. 

"Because going on stage isn't easy. Have I ever told you what happened at my first ballet recital? No? Well, I was a couple of years older than you are now, and I'd finally decided to stop worrying about what others thought and joined ballet. Anyway, I'll cut to the chase.. it was a disaster. I was really sick, and I fell on my backside, tripped over my feet and managed to break the scenery. I burst into tears, ran offstage, and locked myself in the bathroom cubicle for the next hour and refused to come out. But hey.. I still did it and now look at me! You're going to be amazing tonight, Jessica, I promise you. Now, why don't you go upstairs and relax for a little bit till we have to go? Do some work in your scrapbook maybe? I'll call you when we have to leave." 

"Okay," Jess nodded, and made to head upstairs. "Thank you for the advice, uncle Jason." 

"You're welcome, sweetie. And please… if you need to talk about anything, no matter how silly it seems, come to me or any of us and I'll always sit down and talk to you about it. Your feelings matter so much, okay?" 

Jess nodded. "Thank you, uncle Jason. I love you." 

"I love you too, sweetie," Jason told her, giving her a hug. "I'll call you when it's time to leave." 

.. 

"Good luck, sweetie!" Jason called after Jess, as she ran towards Carmine, who was already waiting on the steps for her. "You've got this!" 

"Thank you, uncle Jason!" Jess called back, before racing over to her friend, who immediately stood up and hugged her. 

"I'm actually so nervous about tonight," Carmine revealed, as they sat down together and waited for everyone to arrive. She too had a soloist part and was very nervous indeed about it. "Who's coming from your family again?" 

"Uncle Jason, Uncle Bruno, and Dad," replied Jess. "Auntie Darcey wanted to come, but she still has a cast on, and Auntie Shirley is away. And Daddy obviously is working." 

"I've got Mum, Dad and my nan coming to watch," Carmine said, as Jess took her bag off her back and began to search through it for her iPad. She had bought a little bag with her containing her iPad, a snack in case she got hungry, and a bottle of water. "I hope my solo parts go well." 

"They will!" Jess reassured her. "You're an amazing singer!" 

"Thanks, Jess! But you're going to be even more amazing," Carmine smiled. "You just need to believe in yourself." 

"I just want to do really well for all my family. I want my uncle Jason and uncle Bruno to be proud of me, and I want my dads to be really proud too, especially as nearly all my family perform for a living. I can't let them down." 

"You won't let them down, Jess," Rochelle reassured the little girl, as the school gates opened finally. "You'll be amazing." 

"I really hope you're right…" Jess sighed, picking up her bag and following everyone into the school. 

Everyone got changed quickly, two classrooms allocated to each class - one for the boys to get changed in, and one for the girls. They had no specific dress code, but they had been told to come in festive clothing. Jess had originally decided to go in a Christmas jumper, but Shirley had bought her a beautiful red sparkly dress to wear instead, which she had paired with a pair of dark green pumps and a festive hairband. Smiling at herself in the glass of the cabinet where their teacher kept all her papers, Carmine did her hair for her, and then they headed down to the theatre to get ready for the show. 

It was an hour before the show was due to start and half an hour before parents would begin arriving, so the students all sat and amused themselves. Carmine and Jess sat in a corner together, Jess typing on her iPad to her dad who had just messaged from his dressing room, and Carmine eating a bag of cheese and onion crisps whilst playing on her iPad. She offered Jess a few, but Jess was too wound up to want to eat anything. 

Daddy 👨👧: you're going to be amazing my baby girl. Please don't worry, you're going to smash it and I'm going to be so proud! I'll be proud even if you mess it all up. Now, I've got to go, but I'll talk to you after your show. Keep your head held high, project your voice and sing your little heart out! I love you so much xxx 

Jess 🚶♀️: thank u daddy, I luv u so much 2 xxx

Just as she was about to put her iPad away, her iPad beeped and a notification came through saying Jason had sent her a picture. 

Uncle Jason 🎤: 

Thought this would make you smile Jessica! 😂😂

Jess 🎤: it did 😂😂 that's really funny 😂😂😂

Uncle Jason 🎤: we're just leaving for your school now. Good luck, remember to stand up straight, and don't think about the fact that you're being watched or anything. Just pretend it's just you there, singing like you often do in your bedroom. I love you. ❤

Jess 🎤: thx uncle Jason, I will do. C u soon xx

"Right, everyone, the parents will be arriving in 10 minutes so we all need to go backstage!" one of the teachers, the year four teacher to be precise, called out. 

And with that, Jess packed up her bag and headed backstage with everyone else, hoping that her solos tonight would go well. 

.. 

As Jess stepped onto the stage along with all the other girls and boys, Jason and Bruno took hold of each other's hands and squeezed, and Jonathan felt himself welling up with tears before the singing even started. Looking to his right, where another parent was sitting, he wished like crazy that Craig could be here tonight- sitting beside him, sharing in this wonderful moment. But he knew full well that currently Craig was sitting getting all glammed up, ready to play the Wicked Stepmother in Cinderella. 

The first few songs involved everyone singing as a group, and Jason had to stop himself from singing along with them. When they all sang the Latin version of "O Come All Ye Faithful" together, Bruno leaned over and said in a very excited voice, "I can understand what they're singing!" 

"I should bloody well hope so, Bruno. Italian and Spanish literally come from Latin," Jason laughed, not taking his eyes off the stage. "And seeing as you're fluent in both languages…" 

Carmine's solo was first - singing Silent Night a capella. Jess had heard her friend sing before, obviously, but she had never heard her singing this beautifully and it stunned her. When she finished the song, everyone gave her a huge round of applause, and she stepped back to her place next to Jess, smiling broadly. 

"You were amazing!" Jess whispered to her friend, very discreetly. 

Jess's two solo parts were at the very end of the concert. The first song was a duet with another boy in her class, funnily enough the one that had made her so upset she was sick on her first day at school - Billy. He had fervently apologised for what he did, saying that if he had known what she had been through there was no way he would have kept badgering her like that, and she had forgiven him knowing that he hadn't done it purposely. He was actually a great singer, and it was fitting that he sang the part in the song that he did. 

The song, When Christmas Comes To Town from the movie The Polar Express, was a rather charming duet between two characters - Holly and Billy. As Billy finished his opening verse, talking about how every year he hoped that Santa would find him but never did, Jess stepped forward, ready to begin her verse. She didn't search for her family in the audience, knowing that it would more than likely put her off, and instead focused on the song. 

As she sang, Bruno and Jason squeezed each other's hands even tighter. Jonathan, who had tears running down his face, held the camera up, filming the entire song, the proudest look in his eyes. And as the song came to an end, everyone cheered and clapped loudly. 

Billy went back to his original place, but Jess stayed at the front of the stage, the only student standing there. A microphone in her hand - all soloists had been given one - she stepped forwards and began to sing the famous Johnny Mathis song.. When A Child Is Born. 

And as she sang, it wasn't just Jason, Bruno and Jonathan that found themselves crying, but other parents as well. Gino, who was sitting next to Bruno (Jason had said Bruno could sit next to him, but only if he promised not to talk about Italy when Jess was on stage), was openly emotional, and so was Christine. They knew just as well as Jess's family how nervous Jess had been about auditioning for the solo, and were so proud of her for standing up there right now and performing. 

It wasn't perfect. There was one small moment at the end where she forgot her words and accidentally sang the wrong line. The ending fizzled out, and disappointed though she was, the little girl managed to stay smiling. And as the audience burst into loud applause, Jess couldn't help but smile and feel proud of herself - despite that small mistake, she had done it. 

She still didn't look over at her family, only finally daring to look over at them as they all danced and sang to the final song of the night - Underneath The Tree. There they were, sitting with Christine and Gino, and all of them were in tears. Jason, who was jigging along to the upbeat Kelly Clarkson song in his seat, had tears unashamedly running down his face, and as Jess looked over at him he mouthed "you were amazing!" at her. 

After everyone took their final bows and special recognition had been given to all those who sang solo, there were some words to be said by the headteacher. She thanked all the parents and family members for coming along tonight, and said that there would be refreshments coming around in a moment if they wanted to stick around for them. 

As soon as everyone got off stage, Jess was immediately surrounded by a group of girls and boys from her year, all of them wanting to congratulate her and tell her how amazing she had been. And when she reached her family, who were still with Christine and Gino, Jason picked her up and hugged her so hard that she almost ran out of breath. 

"My niece! You were absolutely amazing, sweetie!" he cried. "I'm so proud of you!" 

"You were incredible, little Jess!" Jonathan exclaimed, and Bruno said something passionately in Italian that may or may not have meant that he was extremely proud. 

"Well done, Jess!" Miss Davies said, coming over to them. "You were fantastic." 

"She definitely was! I've been telling her for so long how talented she is - the only person who doesn't entirely believe it is herself," Jason turned to Jess's teacher, a mince pie in his hand. 

"She definitely made you proud tonight. You're her uncle, am I right?" 

"Jason Gardiner. Yeah, I'm her uncle." 

"Oh, we've heard a lot about you. Especially how much you love musicals and how you talk about them all the time," Miss Davies chuckled. 

"That would be my Jason," Bruno laughed. 

After wishing them a very merry Christmas and a happy new year, and saying how fantastic Jess had been in lessons this year, Miss Davies headed off to talk to some other parents. Jason finished his mince pie quickly and turned to his niece, grinning. 

"Right, we've got to head off, I've got a surprise for you," he said, winking at Jonathan and Bruno. "Why don't you go and say goodbye to all your friends?" 

"What's the surprise?" Jess asked, excitedly. 

"I'll tell you when we get to the car," Jason winked at her. "Go on, go and say goodbye to everyone!" 

As Jess rushed round to say goodbye to all her classmates, Jonathan moved closer to Jason and whispered, "give him a hug for me, okay?" 

"Of course I will," Jason nodded. "You can be sure of that." 

Jess came running back a few moments later, having said goodbye to all her friends and handed out all her Christmas cards. 

"Right, you, let's go to the car. Say goodbye to your dad and uncle Bruno." 

"Are they not coming with us?" Jess asked, her eyes widening. "Where are we going, uncle Jason?" 

"I told you, I'll tell you in the car. But nope, it's just you and me, sweetie." 

"Oh. Okay. Goodbye, uncle Bruno. Goodbye, Dad." 

"Bye bye, my darling. Well done again for tonight!" Bruno hugged her. "We're all so proud of you." 

"We really are. You made me the proudest dad in the world tonight," Jonathan told her. "I love you." 

"I love you both too. See you soon!" Jess smiled, waving as she exited the building hand in hand with her uncle, wondering where on earth she was going to be going at this time of night. 

Once they were inside the car, Jess asked again, "so where are we going?" 

"Seeing as you're now officially on Christmas break, I thought we could take a little trip to Manchester," Jason winked at her, and the little girl's eyes widened once more. 

"We're going to see Daddy?" 

"Right first time! I'm taking you down tonight, and we're staying tomorrow to watch the show. Then we'll drive back home on Friday, okay?" 

"Yay! I get to see it three times! Does Daddy know we're coming down? Can I message him?"

"No, he has no idea we're coming. We're keeping it a surprise," replied Jason, beginning to pull out of the space he had parked in. "We're going to knock on his door when we get there and surprise him. What do you think?" 

"Yes! Great idea!" 

"But first of all, we're going to stop off and have some dinner. Because I for one am quite frankly starving." 

"Me too." 

"So what will it be, Jessica? KFC, Domino's, or McDonald's?" 

"McDonald's, please!" 

"Okay then! One McDonald's meal for my extremely talented niece!" 

"Uncle Jason…?" Jess began, timidly. 

"Yes, sweetie?" 

"I'm not that talented." 

"What? What did you just say? Jessica Charity Horwood, you literally got a standing ovation for your solos!" 

"But I forgot the words to my solo. I'm proud of myself for doing the solo, but I don't think I'm that talented.. because I messed up. I wasn't perfect like the other soloists." 

"Jessica, sweetie, you messed up one line. One line, that's literally all. It threw you off a little bit, but you were still incredible! Messing up doesn't make you any less talented." 

"I just wish I'd been perfect. Nearly all my family perform, and I just didn't want to be a letdown." 

"Jessica Horwood, I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to listen to me," said Jason, in a firm tone of voice. "Your dad is one of the most talented people I've ever met in my life. When I was younger and acting alongside him, I was in awe of how talented he was. I still am in awe of how talented he is. But he messes up on stage sometimes. Just last week, he forgot his lines and had to improvise. Messing up doesn't make you any less talented." 

"I know. I just wish I'd been perfect." 

"Perfection isn't something that you'll ever reach, Jessica. I'd like to think I'm a talented performer.. " 

"You are." 

"Thank you! That's very sweet of you to say so, sweetie. But that doesn't mean I'm perfect. Nobody is perfect. We all have off days, moments where we forget the lines or come in late or fall over. So don't worry about it any more, okay?" 

Jess nodded. "Okay." 

"You were amazing! And you should definitely be proud of yourself." Jason pulled up at McDonalds, ready to go through the drive-through. "Chicken nuggets, chips, and a bottle of water?" 

"Yes please! How did you know?" 

"I've lived with you for eleven months, Jessica. I think I know you." 

.. 

"You ready to go and surprise your dad?" Jason asked Jess, as they headed for the lifts. 

Jess nodded, yawning. She had slept most of the journey after her McDonald's, feeling exhausted after her long day. 

"He's going to be so excited to see you!" Jason exclaimed, as he pressed the button for the lift. 

"Why couldn't Dad come?" Jess asked, the lift doors opening.

"He's going to a Christmas party at Kew tomorrow evening, and he can't really get out of it," explained Jason, as they got in the lift and he pressed the button to take them to Craig's floor. "He's still coming to watch the panto next weekend with all of us, though." 

The lift stopped on the second floor, and Jason pulled the suitcase out after him. He had packed just one suitcase for the journey, containing both his and Jess's things, seeing as they were staying only two nights. 

Stopping outside Room 207, the room Craig was staying in, Jason whispered to Jess, "are you ready?" 

Jess nodded excitedly as Jason knocked on the door, hardly able to believe that this was happening. 

"Who is it at this time of night…? I… OH MY GOD!! GUYS!!" Craig burst into happy tears as he saw his daughter and his best friend standing there. "You… is this real? Am I dreaming?" 

"You're not dreaming. Surprise!" Jason grinned, as Craig hugged Jess tightly. "I thought I'd bring Jess down to see you, seeing as she's on Christmas break now. We're coming to watch the show tomorrow, and then I'll take her back on Friday." 

"I had no idea I was coming!" Jess told her dad, as they headed into the room. It was quite messy, Craig's stuff scattered all round, but he immediately apologised for that. 

"Well, this is just the best surprise ever! Is Jonno not coming?" 

"Nope. He has a commitment tomorrow night he just can't get out of. But he wanted me to give you a big hug from him." 

Craig looked rather disappointed as Jason said that. He had missed Jonathan so much this panto run, like never before. And when Jess sat down on the bed and turned on her iPad, asking for the wifi password so that she could message her uncle and her dad to tell them where she was, Craig almost burst into tears again as he saw Jess's screensaver - a photo of him, Jonathan and Jess together in Australia. He just wanted to see him now. 

"Hey, don't get upset, you emotional wreck. If you cry you'll have me crying and I cried enough at Jessica's singing earlier." 

"Oh yes, your concert! How was your singing, baby girl?" 

"She was incredible, Craig. Literally incredible. She messed up one line in one part, and she was way too hard on herself about it, but she was incredible. I have the video if you want to see it..?" 

"Obviously! Come here, Jess, sit on the bed with me and we'll watch together now," Craig smiled, and Jess obediently sat down with him. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there tonight… you know I would have been there if I could." 

Once they were sitting together comfortably, Jason played the video. And as he watched it, his eyes welled up with tears for the third time that night, in awe of how amazing she truly was. That girl on the stage singing a solo so beautifully was his daughter - his little girl that he could love and be proud of. 

"That was amazing, baby girl," he breathed, as it finished. "Just amazing." 

"See? What did I tell you? She's way too hard on herself!" Jason practically bounced around the room like his boyfriend would do. 

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl. Yeah, you messed up one line… so what?! The rest of that song was literally perfect! Remember what I told you? Getting up on stage takes guts, and I'm extremely proud of you for taking that solo." 

Jess smiled at her dad's praise. "Thank you, Daddy." 

"You're welcome, sweetheart." 

"Please may I get ready for bed?" 

Jason chuckled. "Of course. Come on then, Jessica, let's go to our room." 

"Are you far..?" 

"Nope. Four doors down," Jason smiled. "Right, what time do you generally go for breakfast?" 

"Around 9 usually, but it depends. Sometimes I go and get a later breakfast somewhere else in Manchester, so I can take advantage of the lie in. Hey, how about we skip the hotel breakfast and go out for breakfast about ten? I know a really good place where you can get a full English breakfast for just five pounds!" 

"Sounds perfect. We'll meet you in the lobby at 10 - and by that, Craig, I do not mean 10.02." 

"All right, all right, Mr Gardiner. 10.00 on the dot in the lobby. Also, please can you send me the video of Jess? I want to send it to Sue so she can send it to the family." 

"Will do," nodded Jason. "I sent it to my family, and they've not answered yet, but they're probably still asleep to be honest. Say goodnight to your dad, Jessica." 

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you." 

"I love you too, baby girl, and it's amazing to see you! And you were incredible, so don't beat yourself up over tiny mistakes, okay?" 

Jess nodded. "Okay." 

.. 

"He's here!" Jonathan called out, as he practically tripped over Americano on his way to the door. "Guys! Craigy is home!"

Almost as soon as Craig got out of the car wearing his favourite Christmas jumper and a Santa hat, Jonathan ran at him, giving him the biggest cuddle ever. The amount he had missed him over the last three weeks was impossible to calculate and to see him again was the most amazing feeling. 

"Craigy!" 

"Teddy!" Craig squeaked, hugging Jonathan tightly. "Oh my God, it's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" 

"I've missed you too! I'm so glad you could be here for Christmas." 

"I wasn't going to miss Christmas at my gorgeous home with my gorgeous family now, was I?" Craig laughed, just so happy to be home even if it was only till the early hours of Boxing Day. "Now, let's go inside!" 

Heading inside, Craig smiled as the whole family crowded around him, welcoming him home and offering him a drink and some food from the buffet that Jason had made them for tonight. 

And sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of Sauvignon Blanc with his daughter and his fiance cuddled up to him, the man that he hated this time last year telling a highly amusing story about when Bruno burned the dinner the other night, Craig couldn't have felt more grateful to be there in that moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter... when aren't my chapters super long though?? 😂😂
> 
> Most of this was Jason and Jess dialogue... but I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Just so you know, I was toying between having Jess smash her solo or mess it up completely. I ended up choosing something in the middle. 😉
> 
> ALSO YES YES YES JASON AND BRUNO WILL BE GETTING ENGAGED SOON!!! I've been waiting for the right time to have them propose to one another, and I've chopped and changed on that right time many times. It almost happened in the Benidorm chapter where Jason performed on stage, but I decided on the in the closet chapter instead. Stick around!! 
> 
> The next chapter will either be mid week next week or next weekend. I'm back at college and trying to get into a routine, we shall see how it goes. Look out for it! 
> 
> Thank you for all your amazing support, I'll see you in the next chapter! Love you all ❤ stay tuned, stay happy and stay safe!


	62. in the closet

"Jason? Are you all right, darling?" 

Jason turned round from where he was pouring himself some water to see his mum standing in the doorway, looking concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded, though he felt far from it. "I just.. I can't sleep. There's too much going on in my head and I just can't switch it off." 

"Why don't you sit down and we'll talk about what you're feeling?" Pamela suggested, and Jason nodded, following her through to the living room with his water. 

Sitting down on the sofa, Pamela asked, "so what are you worrying about?" 

"Well, first of all I'm worried about In the Closet," replied Jason, sipping his water. "I'm worried that it won't go well, and that I'll mess up or there'll be some technical difficulties or Sorcia or Phillip or Ryan will get ill or lose their voices. I'm worried that people will give me bad reviews, and people will think I'm a failure. And I'm worried that I won't make my family proud... you, Dad, Jamie, Bruno, Jessica, Craig... everyone. And then I'm worried about proposing. I'm worried it will go wrong, or Bruno will say no, or I'll freeze up and forget what I wanted to say.. and I really worry about what the public are going to think. So many of Bruno's fans don't like me, Mum.. when we first announced our relationship, I actually got told to kill myself because Bruno deserves better. And it's so soon since we got together, only a year.. " 

"Okay, so let's start with the In the Closet worries," Pamela said, calmly. "Messing up is completely natural, and you of all people should know that. Remember how you told me that Jessica got upset because she messed up her song at her Christmas show, and how she shouldn't have been upset because she was brave enough to get up there and sing despite having a lack of confidence in herself? You're doing your first ever one man show, and if you make a mistake, just work through it like you always do when acting! Technical difficulties, if they happen, are completely out of your hands, so don't worry about that. If any of your other team members get sick or anything, then you'll find some way of working around it! Phillip is the piano player, right? And Sorcia and Ryan are the backing singers?" 

"Yep." 

"Well, Phillip only really needs the use of his hands, and it's highly unlikely that both singers will lose their voices. And even if they did... you could work around it easily. People giving you bad reviews - which I'm sure they won't do because you're amazing - doesn't make you a failure." 

"It does." 

"It doesn't, darling. Remember what you always tell everyone? Nobody is ever a failure for trying? Don't focus on the negative reviews, because it's just not worth it. Read the constructive ones, by all means, but don't read the purely negative ones. As for making your family proud... you've already made me and your dad the proudest parents in the whole world, and we've not even seen the show yet. Jamie is unbelievably proud of his brother, and I know that Bruno will be proud of you no matter what. Same with Craig - and as for Jessica, she looks up to you so much, Jase. It's obvious how much she adores you and looks up to you... she'll be proud of you for just getting up there! And Bruno - it's clear as day that that man loves you more than anything. There's no way he will reject you now!" 

"I really hope you're right, Mum," sighed Jason, rubbing his face with his hands. "I'm just... I've been working so hard on this show for four years and the thought of it going wrong tomorrow or on any of the nights absolutely terrifies me. And the thought of Bruno rejecting me..." 

"He won't reject you! It's obvious to us all how much he loves you and how he wants to be with you for the rest of his life! In fact - don't tell anyone I said this, but Bruno is by far my favourite of all the guys that you've ever dated. I spent so many years being annoyed at Craig.. although I knew that you never cheated on him, because you're mot that type of guy, Jason, the way he broke your heart really upset me. I have a lot of respect for Craig these days... but Bruno is definitely the man that I see you spending the rest of your life with. And I guarantee you, if you propose, he will say yes without thinking twice." 

Jason still didn't feel too sure - he felt like that little, frightened boy, about to take part in his first ballet recital - but he smiled at his mum nonetheless and drank down the last of his water. 

"Thanks, Mum. As I said, I really hope you're right. I'm going to go back to bed now." 

"All right, darling. Do try and get some sleep, you're going to need it," Pamela gave her son a hug. "Trust me. Everything's going to be fine. Go back to bed, listen to some Headspace if you can't sleep, and just relax." 

"Will do. Thanks, Mum. I love you." 

"I love you too," his mum called after him, as Jason headed back up the stairs and to his bedroom. "Sleep well, darling." 

.. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" 

Craig gasped as he saw that, since going to bed last night, the lounge had been transformed. Two massive balloons, both in the shape of a number five, sat in the middle of the room, and the coffee table was covered in wrapped presents. And sitting on the sofas and armchairs were his family, all smiling at him. 

"Guys! How did you... what?" 

"Your fiance got up at 6am this morning and decorated the entire room with no help," Bruno replied, nodding across at Jonathan, who smiled modestly. 

"You did all this?" 

"Oh.. it was nothing." 

"Jonno, you are officially the most adorable and perfect teddy in the whole world, and I love you," Craig exclaimed, and ran over to hug Jonathan tightly. "I love you so much." 

"It was nothing, Craigy. Happy birthday," Jonathan whispered, hugging him back. "I love you too."

"Happy birthday, Daddy! I really hope you like my presents!" Jess said happily, giving her dad a huge hug. "They're the ones wrapped in blue paper." 

"Thank you, baby girl! I'm sure I'll love them," Craig told her. "Mwah. Right, shall I sit down and open these presents?" 

"Before you do, Craigy, you need to put these on," Jonathan said, putting a birthday cake hat on Craig's head and pinning a '55' birthday badge onto his t-shirt. "There we are, you look perfect! Let the present opening commence!" 

The next half hour was spent watching Craig open all of his gifts. Jess had made him a skull clay figure and painted it herself, and she had also bought him a new skull top and a box of chocolates. Her card was equally adorable, a homemade one with drawings of all his favourite things on the front, from seafood lasagne to musicals. 

"Some of my favourite things! These are gorgeous, thank you so much, baby girl," Craig smiled, pulling his daughter close to him. 

Bruno had bought him some Revels ("you know I had to, Craig!") and a book that he had been wanting to read for months. 

Pamela had bought him a cookery book, knowing Craig's love for the kitchen, and Keith had bought him an assortment of Aussie sweets. 

"Have I got a present from you, Jason?" Craig asked, as soon as there was only one bag of presents left on the table - from Jonathan. 

"You're coming to see In the Closet tonight… that's your birthday present, getting to see yours truly on stage," Jason replied. "Did you really expect anything else from me..?" 

Seeing Craig's face, he broke out into laughter. 

"Your face! Of course I've got you a present! It's just behind here," Jason explained, and pulled out his bag of presents from behind the armchair. "Sorry, Craig, but I had to tease you!" 

Jason's present to Craig was a photo frame with a photo of Craig as Munkustrap in Cats inside, and there was a note attached to it saying in Jason's very big, messy handwriting, "you'll always be the best Munkustrap." It was a photo that he had found in the box he kept all of his and Craig's old photos in still, that he had almost forgotten existed. He had also bought him a cat shaped candle, and a mug with his name on. 

"I wouldn't go as far to say as I'm the best Munkustrap," Craig chuckled, "but thank you, Aussie!" 

"You were way better than the guy cast in the new movie," Jason replied. "But then again… I'm really glad we didn't take Jessica to watch that now, I think she likely would have been really spooked." 

"Plus, I think it's best she sees the original movie first, rather than the new one first," Craig winked, and Jess giggled. 

With all the presents from his family opened, there was only one left to open - this one from Jonno. As Craig opened up the wrapping paper, he gasped to see a chocolate brown teddy inside, wearing a black skull top, and with a heart shape sewn into his tummy. Looking at Jonathan, Craig pressed that heart, guessing it would activate the voice inside. 

"Hi Craigy! This is a message in a teddy, from a teddy! I want you to know that I love you always and that you are beary special, and if you ever doubt that, then just press the heart! You mean the whole world to me and I want you to always remember that!" 

"Jonno! This is honestly the cutest thing ever, thank you so much!" Craig gushed, and hugged Jonathan once again. "I'll call it Jonno Bear, after you, because it's very special to me and you're very special to me. And plus, you were the one that gave him to me." 

Jason began to make sick noises, but everyone knew he was only joking. 

"You're welcome, Craigy, I'm glad you like him," Jonathan smiled rather shyly. "I've also got one more present for you.. we're going out for lunch today, just me and you, at your favourite restaurant." 

"Yay!" Craig squeaked. "This has already been the most amazing birthday of my life and it's only just begun!" 

"Just be sure to be back in plenty of time for In the Closet," Jason joked, putting all of the screwed up wrapping paper into a bin liner. 

"Of course we will be. I can't wait to see the second best one man show of 2020!" Craig winked at Jason, and immediately, Jason stood up, hands on his hips. 

"Would you like to repeat what you just said, Craig Revel Horwood?" 

"I said that I can't wait to see the second best one man show of 2020. Because obviously All Balls and Glitter will be the best one." 

Jason just looked at Craig for a moment, silent. Then, without warning, he reached out, grabbed Craig's phone off him and began to run around the room with it. 

"Oi! Aussie! Give that back now!" Craig stood up and began to chase him. He might have been taller than Jason, but Jason was extremely fast and very good at dodging. 

"Say that In The Closet is better than All Balls and Glitter, or I'll put your phone in Dutch!" Jason cried, laughing as he ran around the house, continuing to dodge Craig. 

"That is so unfair! You know I'm no good at technology! Also, I don't speak Dutch!" Craig cried, as he tried to grab the phone out of Jason's hands. "Aussie!" 

"Well, if you tell me that In The Closet is the superior show, then I won't change your phone to Dutch," Jason said simply. 

"I'm sorry, but All Balls and Glitter will be - Jason! Come back!" Craig cried, as Jason shut the kitchen door and stood against it, refusing to let him in, laughing loudly. "Let me in! This is so unfair! This is bullying!" 

"Go on, Jason!" Bruno cheered, as Craig tried to get the door open, not succeeding however. "That's my man!"

"There you go, have your phone back," Jason said, opening the door so unexpectedly that Craig almost fell through it. "Have fun changing it back into English!" 

"Aussie, that is so unfair! Please, turn it back!" 

"Uh-uh. You wouldn't say that In the Closet was the better show, so now you can have fun trying to work out how to change your phone back into English," said Jason with an extremely irritating smile. 

"Jess, baby girl, please can you-?" 

"Don't help him, Jessica!" Jason told his niece firmly. "He needs to work this one out alone. And you guys-" he turned to the rest of his family, "don't help him either!" 

Once, Craig would have shouted abuse at him for this, but now he just laughed "I'll get you back, Aussie!" before getting down next to Jonathan and widening his eyes in his best Jess impersonation. 

"Teddy, please help me?" 

"Jonathan, do not help him!" Jason cried. 

"Oh, Jason, how can you resist that face? Come on, Craigy, hand me your phone and I'll sort it out for you," Jonathan relented, and Craig gave a cheer and handed over his phone. Within two minutes, everything was sorted and his phone was back in a language that he could understand. 

"Jonathan! I told you not to help him!" Jason cried, folding his arms. 

"I'm sorry, Jason, but when he goes all cute like that I can't really resist," Jonathan replied, smiling at Craig, who was hugging him. 

"Don't worry, Aussie, your one man show is still going to be fabulous. Just not quite as fabulous as mine." 

And with that, Craig ran upstairs, hiding his phone before Jason could get his hands on it once again. 

.. 

El amor de mi vida 🇧🇬: buena suerte, mi amor! Tu vas a ser increíble! 

Jason ❤🧘♂️: Bruno, you don't get it... I'm absolutely fucking terrified... all of this... I've worked for it for the last four years and if it goes wrong, then I'll be absolutely gutted. No, more than gutted... heartbroken. 

El amor de mi vida 🇧🇬: breathe! Stop worrying! Remember what you told me when I was scared when I was singing on strictly..? I was terrified, because we all know I'm not the best singer out there and I was really nervous about what people would say about me. But you helped me feel confident and helped me not take the negative comments I received to heart... and that's why I want you to hear this, okay? 

You're going to be absolutely fine. Just let your personality shine through, and be open and honest like you've been in all those rehearsals I've seen. Don't be afraid to make jokes or question the audience... Jason, you're a professional! You've got this! You're one of the most amazing performers I've ever met and I absolutely can't wait to see my amazing boyfriend smash it on stage tonight!! I'm honestly so proud and I've not even seen the show yet apart from the snippets of rehearsals you've let me on in... just know that I absolutely adore you and I'm so excited for the show! 

Sarai fantastico, amore mio!!! I love you so much!! You can do this!!! ❤❤x

Jason's friend, Catherine, suddenly appeared behind him as he sat on a chair reminiscent of how he had done in Benidorm, trying to relax ahead of the show. 

"You okay..?" she asked, softly. 

"I'm fine," Jason nodded, trying to take deep breaths. "Just nervous. As I always am before a show. Even more so knowing that my family are out there watching and that I'm going to be proposing to my boyfriend at the end." 

"You're going to be fine. This show is amazing, and I'm so privileged to have been a part of it all coming together... even if its backstage," Catherine chuckled. "And your boyfriend is 100% going to say yes. It's obvious just how much he loves you." 

"You really think so..?" 

"I know so. In about three hours time, you're going to be on top of the world. You'll have performed an amazing show, you'll have made your family incredibly proud, and you'll have a fiance." 

"This is what we've worked for," Sorcia said, coming over to them and taking hold of Jason's hand. "We've got this, Jason." 

"You have.." 

"No, we all have. But especially you, Jason. This is really your show... it's yours to be proud of. And you've got this, okay?" 

Jason nodded, though he still wasn't sure that he had got this. 

"Right, it's time," Phillip said, coming over to them. "Good luck, everyone!" 

"Thanks," Jason whispered, suddenly feeling very little, feeling as though he was 7 years old once again. "I really, really hope so." 

After they all hugged one another, wishing each other luck, Phillip walked onto the dark stage, placed a promo photo of Jason on the front of the mini closet that had been made specially for the show, and sat down at the grand piano. 

Jason stepped into the shadows, his fingers crossed, hoping that all would go the way he so hoped it would. Less than ten seconds later, the spotlight focused on him, and as he opened his mouth to sing, he saw his family there, watching him with the greatest pride in their faces. Craig, with his birthday badge pinned to his suit. Jonathan, who was of course sitting next to Craig and was holding his hand in the dark. His parents and brother, who had been his greatest supporters all these years and were looking as proud as they always did. Jessica, who was smiling so proudly at her uncle. And of course Bruno, his wonderful soon to be fiance (hopefully), who had his arm round Jess and was staring at the stage adoringly. And then there was... Jason almost let out a gasp as he saw that there was somebody else sitting with the family. A dark haired girl, young and dressed in a knee length black dress - someone he hadn't expected to see out there tonight. Adelina was at university... thousands of miles away... so how was she here, sitting on the other side of Jess? 

Give me something to dance for... 

And as Jason began to sing the opening number, he knew that it was all going to be all right. 

.. 

The first part of the show dealt with Jason's growing up in Australia, in a world he didn't feel could ever understand him. He spoke of his adoption and how hard it had been when people had bullied him for it, and as he explained how he felt as though he had to be perfect so that he wouldn't get sent back, Jess found herself fighting back tears. 

"Hey, come here, you. Don't cry," Bruno whispered, giving her a quick hug and placing an unused tissue into her hand. As she wiped her eyes, he stroked her arm. "Come on. Don't cry." 

Everyone, including Jess, had to laugh when Jason, accompanied by Sorcia and Ryan and wearing a reddish-brown wig, burst into The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow from Annie. But Bruno and lots of other audience members soon found themselves welling up, as Jason discussed what it had been like when his mental health had been at his lowest, and how he had done some pretty terrible things to himself. Bruno knew that these days, apart from the odd moment, Jason was happier than ever before - but the thought of his boyfriend being in any kind of pain hurt him beyond belief. He finally let his tears fall as Jason sang an extremely emotional song, and as Craig realised he was crying, he reached over his hand and placed it on Bruno's knee.

After the song finished there was silence for a moment, before the crowd burst into applause. Bruno, Craig and the rest of the family cheered loudest of all for the man standing up there, in his element. 

After that, he began to speak about some of the musicals that he had performed in over the years. He spoke about how he got the role of Henry Higgins drunk, and how much he had enjoyed being part of that show. He spoke about acting Seymour Krelborn and a few of the mishaps he had had on that tour. As he spoke about Blood Brothers, his first ever proper show, he briefly said "it was on that tour that I met somebody very special to me." 

He didn't specify who it was, but he did glance over at Craig, and smiled at him. 

The first half of the show ended with Jason singing a medley of My Fair Lady songs, and Jess couldn't help but smile and mouth along. Jason saw her doing so and couldn't help but smile at her. As he sang the last few lines of the final song, the lights went down on the stage, and the cast all went off for the interval to loud applause from the audience. 

Jason was so happy that he couldn't stop smiling as he had a glass of water backstage and a packet of crackers to boost his energy. The first half had gone really well; they had really, really liked it. His family had looked so proud; and that was the main thing for him, that his family were proud. 

"He's incredible, isn't he?" Bruno said to the family, as they waited for the second half to begin. "This show is even better than I imagined... he's so talented." 

The second half went even better than the first half. Jason sang many more songs, including a version of I Will Survive with lyrics he had written himself, and some songs from Cats, more specifically The Rum Tum Tugger and Mister Mistoffelees. 

"That was actually really good," Craig mumbled to Jonathan as the audience clapped and cheered after the I Will Survive performance, "but" and he winked, "I sing it better." 

The final part of the show dealt with Dancing On Ice, and what his life was like now with his family and friends around him. 

"I now live in a beautiful country mansion with my gorgeous family, who are out there supporting me tonight," Jason began, speaking some of the final lines of the show. "I may not actually be related to any of them, but I've got my amazing boyfriend Bruno, two of the best friends in the world who are now basically family, Jonathan and Craig... and my gorgeous little niece who I can't believe I've known only a year.. Jessica. And of course, our adorable cocker spaniel puppy, Americano. I've got my remarkable goddaughter Adelina, whom I'm extremely proud of, and whom is abroad at university these days. I didn't even know she was coming tonight! And then I've got my wonderful family in Australia... my mum and my dad, who are the reason I am who I am today, and my brother Jamie. A few years ago, if you had told me I would one day be this happy, and feel this loved, I wouldn't have believed you. Only a few years ago, my mental health was terrible, I felt alone in the world, and I believed things wouldn't get better. Sometimes I still have days where I don't feel myself, but they're becoming less and less. But nowadays, I'm the happiest I've ever been. I'm surrounded by the most amazing people in the world, I'm doing a job I love, and to everyone out there who feels like it will never get better... it will. 

"My life has been a rollercoaster. I know that sounds cliche, but it has. And sometimes I just have to sit back and wonder at what I've achieved. All those far away places I dreamed of visiting? I've visited them! All those show posters I had hanging in my bedroom closet? I've been in those shows! If you truly believe, and have the passion and determination to make it happen.. it will happen. I'm living proof of that." 

And with that, he broke into the final song of the night - Pure Imagination. He enjoyed every single note, held onto each one, and as he sang the last long note, he wished that that moment would never fade away. He had more shows, four more to be exact, but there would never be a moment quite like this. The idea he had had whilst sitting on a park bench four years ago had come alive, had turned out the way he wanted it to, and he could have burst into tears there and then with the pride he felt in himself.

After thanking everyone for coming, and giving Sorcia, Ryan, Catherine and Phillip the credit they truly deserved, it was time for the biggest moment of all. Taking a deep breath, Jason began to talk, hoping that it would go as well as the show had. 

"As I told you, tonight I've got some of my favourite people sitting down in the audience watching this show. But probably most special of all... I've got my wonderful boyfriend, Bruno, sitting down there. Bruno, could you please come up on stage a minute?" 

Stunned, Bruno walked up onto the stage, looking extremely confused. 

"Bruno Tonioli, what can I say? Since we met that day when we were both headed to the shopping centre, you've transformed my life in ways I can't even explain. You make me so unbelievably happy on a daily basis, through the little things such as making me breakfast or telling me you love me, and through the big things like paying for my family to come over and watch this show. I feel genuinely privileged to have such an incredible human being in my life, and I know without a shadow of a doubt you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." 

Bruno started to cry, realising what was about to happen. 

"And that's why-" Jason got down on one knee just like his fellow Australian had done in a bathtub last summer, "I want to ask you... will you marry me?" 

"Bruno Tonioli lost for words. This isn't something that happens very often," Craig murmured to Jonathan, dryly. 

"Yes!" Bruno choked out a few seconds later, finally finding his voice, and flung his arms around Jason, forgetting they were in the presence of hundreds. "Absolutely yes!" 

The audience went wild at this point, and nobody cheered louder than Craig. He had been absolutely furious at Bruno for dating Jason earlier this year and at Jason for coming back and trying to tear his family apart, but now seeing his friend getting engaged to the man who had gone from his enemy to his best friend was the most incredible feeling. 

After one final bow and one final thank you to the audience, Jason headed off stage with Sorcia, Phillip and Ryan. Bruno, who was back in the audience, was suddenly surrounded by swarms of people wanting to congratulate him on his engagement. Jess was practically swinging off him, telling him how happy she was, and Craig was giving him a hug too, beaming all over his face. 

"Thank you so much, guys!" Bruno gushed, "I can't actually believe this is real!" 

Once they finally managed to get away from everyone, they headed round the back, where Jason had promised to meet them. It was freezing cold outside and wet (it had rained whilst the show was going on), so Jess immediately started shivering as she had bought a cardigan with her, but not a coat. 

"Come here, baby girl. Stand under this with me," Craig told her, coming back from the car, putting up an umbrella. "Here we are." 

Jess got under the umbrella and cuddled close to her dad for warmth. But as soon as she saw Jason coming out of the door, having met a few fans in the foyer first, she immediately broke free and ran towards him to hug him. 

"Uncle Jason! Your show was amazing! And I'm so happy you and uncle Bruno are engaged now!" she cried, practically jumping on him. 

"Thank you so much, sweetie! I'm so glad!" Jason lifted her up and hugged her. 

"Bro, you were amazing!" Jamie exclaimed, and Jason was soon hugged by his parents, who both said just how proud they were of him too. 

"That was the most bloody incredible show I've ever seen, my gorgeous fiance," Bruno gushed. 

"I wouldn't go that far, mi amor, but thank you so much! And Adelina! What?! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" 

"I wanted to surprise you," the young woman laughed, hugging her godfather. "University classes don't actually start till next week, so I couldn't resist coming! I'm going back to the States tomorrow, though." 

"I was so surprised when I saw you in the audience! Thank you so much for coming! Jonathan, Craig, what did you think of it? Craig.. where are you going..?" 

"You were incredible, Jason! I never knew you could sing as well as that," Jonathan beamed, before turning round to watch Craig as he ran to the car and bring something out of it. 

That something being a massive bouquet of flowers. 

Jason gasped as he realised what Craig had done. 

Exiting through the back door after the opening night of Little Shop of Horrors, Jason gasped as he saw his boyfriend standing there with a huge bouquet of flowers in his arms and a huge smile on his face. 

"Are they... are they for me..?" he managed to get out, running over. 

"No, Aussie, they're for Audrey," Craig said sarcastically. "Of course they're for you.. the best Seymour Krelborn there ever was." 

"I really wasn't that amazing, but thanks!" Jason beamed, hugging his boyfriend and taking the flowers in his own arms. "These are genuinely so beautiful. Thank you so much!" 

"Only the best for the best man in my life," responded Craig, simply. "Now, come on! Are we going out to celebrate your amazing first night or what? The family are waiting in the car..?" 

Jason immediately nodded and followed his love to the car, where Sue, Bev and his parents were waiting, holding his flowers and feeling like the luckiest man in the whole of New Zealand. 

"Craig.. you didn't..." Jason was quite overcome. 

"I did! Congratulations on an amazing opening night, Aussie, and congratulations on your engagement," Craig replied, handing over the bouquet. 

"Thank you so much, Craig," Jason breathed. "This means so much to me. More than I think you'll ever know..." 

"You're welcome! It truly was an incredible show, and I was so proud of you," Craig said, passionately. "But I'm afraid I can only give it 4 stars." 

"And just why might that be..?" 

"Because obviously, it's not quite as fabulous as All Balls and Glitter." 

Jason rolled his eyes. "You keep thinking that, Craig. You keep thinking that." 

.. 

Thebrunotonioli: I SAID YES!! I love you with all my heart jasongardinerofficial ❤x

Jasongardinerofficial: HE SAID YES! One of the best nights of my life - the show I've been working on tirelessly for four years came together, my family were all there including my beautiful goddaughter who I had no idea was coming, and I got engaged to the love of my life! Thebrunotonioli, I love you always my gorgeous FIANCE!!!!! ❤

"These are words I never thought I'd write," Jason breathed, as he and Bruno lay in bed in the early hours of the morning, slightly drunk. Following the show, they had gone out for drinks together to celebrate their engagement. 

"Jason?" 

"Yes, mi amor?" 

"When we get married, can we get married at Carlton Beach?" 

"Where's that when it's at home?" 

"France. And I have the best idea for our first dance!" Bruno cried, jumping out of his bed and grabbing his phone off the bedside table. 

"Mi amor, I love you, but please keep your voice down," Jason chuckled. "It's half past four in the morning and I don't want you to wake Jessica or anyone else." 

Bruno found the song that he was looking for and pressed play. And as one of the most famous songs of the 80s started to play, Jason shook his head. 

"No, Bruno. We are not doing the first dance at our wedding to I'm Still Standing."

"Please..?" 

"No!" 

"But it would be so iconic!" 

"Bruno, absolutely not." 

"Pleaseeee?" Bruno begged, getting down on his knees. 

"We are not recreating I'm Still Standing as our wedding dance! First dances are supposed to be to slow and romantic songs!" 

"What about if we slowed down the tempo of I'm Still Standing and had it sung in Italian to make it sound more romantic?" 

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Jason sighed, and Bruno shook his head. "All right, I'll make a compromise with you." 

"Okay, let's hear it." 

"We dance our first dance to two songs put together in a medley. The first half is a romantic, slow song... conventional. And then the second half, we can dance to I'm Still Standing if you really insist." 

"Yes! Thank you so much, mi amor! I love you!" 

"I love you too, Bruno. And..." Jason pulled the intoxicated Italian back onto the bed, "I'm so grateful to call you my fiance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Long author's note incoming) 
> 
> YESSSSS IT HAPPENEDDDDDDDD 
> 
> So the Jason/Bruno engagement is something I've wanted to do for so long. I almost had them get engaged on several occasions, funnily enough. I almost had it happen in the chapter One Last Shot - originally, Bruno's two presents to Jason were going to be his family coming over and a proposal. But I wanted them to wait a little longer, as they had only been together four or five months at that point, so I held out and changed the second present to them going to Broadway. I almost had them get engaged in Benidorm in the chapter Extraordinary, but changed that because I didn't want the focus to be taken off Craig and Jonathan getting engaged on the same holiday. So I thought this would be their time. ❤
> 
> I hope this lived up to your Expectations! 
> 
> Also, these two won't be getting married in this book. They'll instead be getting married in the sequel - which comes at the end of next month if any of you are interested. 
> 
> In the Closet in real life was an incredibly inspiring and beautiful show. Obviously some elements of In the Closet in this story are slightly fictionalised, but a lot of it is based off what actually happened in the show. Jason definitely did a great job with the show, and should be very proud. 
> 
> Also, off topic... I reuploaded an old story of mine the other day. Originally called Locker Romances, I've republished it under the name Locker Rollercoasters and it would mean the world if you could check it out. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the reads and votes and comments so far, you guys are amazing. 
> 
> The next chapter is partially written so it should only be a few days. Stay safe, stay happy and stay tuned everyone, and I'll see you in the next chapter! ❤


	63. dancing on ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this chapter is set in 2020, I've used the 2019 cast of Dancing on Ice and made it so Jason is still on the panel... for the purpose of some cute Jason and Jess scenes only.

"I've told everyone that you're coming today, and they can't wait to meet you!" Jason told Jess, who he was giving a piggyback, cheerily. "They've been dying to meet you ever since I told them about you last year." 

"I'm really excited to meet them too!" Jess replied, as they walked towards Jason's dressing room. She had been dying to come to Dancing on Ice with her uncle for months, and this weekend, she finally got to sit in the audience and meet all the cast. "I'm really glad that Dancing On Ice doesn't have the restrictions that the Strictly audience has." 

"Yeah, it does suck that you can't sit in the audience for a few years," said Jason, "but hey, it'll be worth it when you finally can! And you still get to go to the tour!" 

"That's true! I loved the tour last week! I can't believe Daddy didn't tell us that uncle Bruno was going to be singing!" 

They had been to see the strictly tour for the first time last weekend, and were going again on the final date next weekend. Jess, Jason and Jonathan had loved every minute of it, and had been extremely surprised and very happy to see that Bruno was singing. After the success of him singing in the Americano group dance last year, he had had another solo with Frankie Valli's Can't Take My Eyes Off You, which he also had performed on strictly in week 10 last series. Jason had been extremely proud of his fiance, and had joined in an energetic rendition of the song when Bruno had come downstairs on his way to the arena and walked past the fans. 

"I know! I didn't know either. Just like I had no idea that Bruno was singing Americano last year," laughed Jason, as they headed into the empty building. He had deliberately arrived an hour earlier than everyone else started arriving for the purpose of the surprise that he had in store for his niece. "By the way, sweetie, I think I'll introduce you to everyone properly after the show, if that's okay? Sometimes some people get a bit stressed backstage before a show and I don't want you to have to see that." 

"Okay. Uncle Jason..?" 

"Yes, sweetie?" 

"Do you get nervous backstage before a show?" 

"Yeah, of course I do! Even though I've been doing the show for years now, it still doesn't get any easier. Going out on live TV is a scary prospect," Jason replied, opening the door to his dressing room. "Here we are, sweetie. This is my dressing room." 

"It's beautiful," Jess breathed, as she looked around the room, which had all sorts of photos around it. Most of them were of just her uncles together - eating ice cream, on holiday together, and one hilarious one of Jason and Bruno ice skating - but there was one of her and Jason at the theatre, and one of her and Jason at that theme park together, that Bruno had taken. "I love it. Especially the photos!" 

"Oh, I love having photos of the people that mean most to me up on the walls in my dressing rooms," Jason smiled at her. "Right, why don't you put your bag down? We need to go on a tour of the building... and I've got a little surprise for you at the end." 

"What's the surprise?" Jess wanted to know. 

"You'll see at the end!" Jason laughed. "Now, come on, you. We've got lots to see." 

First of all he showed her the different rooms backstage, from the room where all the dresses and outfits were kept to the judges green room. 

"We - Ashley, Jayne, Chris and I that is - often sit in here after the show and talk," Jason told Jess, opening the door and showing her inside. "I'll probably bring you in here to meet them later." 

"Sounds good! I can't wait to meet them," Jess smiled, bouncing on her toes. 

"You'll definitely get to meet them, I promise. The only person from this year you won't get to meet is Mark Little - you know, the Australian guy from last week - but that's only because he got eliminated. Everyone else is dying to meet you though! Especially my fellow judges." 

They closed the door to the green room and finally, Jason led her to see the main attraction - the ice rink where everyone performed. As Jason flamboyantly flung open the door in a way that reminded Jess of her uncle Bruno, Jess gasped. The rink looked even bigger than it had done when she had watched Dancing on Ice at home and she wondered exactly how people could have the bravery to perform in such a huge space in front of so many audience members and viewers at home. 

"So obviously, this is where us judges sit," Jason told his niece, showing her the desk where he sat every Sunday evening. 

"Why does one chair not have pillows on it, but the other three do?" Jess questioned. 

"Oh, that's because we all have to match each other's eyeline, and so Chris, Jayne and I have to all sit on cushions so we can be the same height as Ashley," laughed Jason. "On strictly they do the same - uncle Bruno, auntie Darcey and auntie Shirley all have to sit on cushions to be roughly the same height as your dad." 

"I didn't know that! That's really cool," laughed Jess, sitting down on her uncle's chair. 

"You really look like a judge, sweetie! Here, hold this," Jason handed her a 2 paddle, before snapping a quick photo on his phone, meaning to send it to the others later. 

"So, what's my surprise?" Jess asked, unable to bear it any longer. 

"How would you feel about going ice skating with me? Right here, on the ice rink?" 

Jess's eyes shone, then she looked a little nervous, having never been ice skating before and not knowing whether she would be any good. 

"I'm not sure.. I've never done it before..."

"Hey, let's give it a go! I'll look after you," Jason patted her on the back. "I think you'll be really good." 

So Jess nodded and followed Jason over to the skates, eventually finding a pair of red ones that were in her size. Jason put his own ones on, then bent down and helped Jess put hers on, seeing she was having difficulties with getting them on her feet. 

"They might feel a bit strange at first, but it's only because you've never worn anything like it before," Jason explained to her as he laced them up. "Right, are you ready to skate?" 

Jess nodded, so Jason immediately got onto the ice, pushed off, and skated a whole lap of the rink as a demonstration. Throwing in a few spins here and there, he looked impressive and Jess was shocked by how well her uncle could actually skate. She didn't realise her mouth was hanging open until Jason arrived back where he had started, chuckling. 

"Shocked I can actually skate?" 

"You're really good! But, uncle Jason, you are wearing a shirt that says the opposite," Jess replied, and Jason burst out laughing, looking down at his shirt that had huge white letters emblazoned on it that spelt out "No, I don't skate". 

"It's meant to be ironic," Jason explained. "Everyone always complains that I shouldn't be on the Dancing On Ice panel because I don't skate. So many people think I can't skate, when in actual fact, I can skate and I got lessons a few years back from Torvill and Dean themselves." He held out his hand to Jess. "Come on then, Jessica. Let's teach you how to skate!" 

"I don't think I'll be as good as you." 

"Of course you won't be. I've been ice skating since I was even younger than you," Jason chuckled, helping her gently onto the ice. "Now come on, let's get you over to the…" he was cut off as Jess lost her footing and fell onto her backside suddenly. 

"Ow." 

"Don't worry, sweetie! That will happen a lot, even when you properly know how to skate," Jason told his niece, pulling her up and taking her to the side so she could balance herself. "Right, let's teach you the basic skating technique first." 

Over the next thirty minutes, Jason taught Jess how to balance on her skates unaided and how to skate properly, and she actually picked it up pretty fast. She was still wobbly and not entirely confident, but after half an hour, she could skate almost the entire way around the rink with Jason skating close by in case she fell. 

"You're so much better than your uncle Bruno," Jason joked, as they skated side by side, Jess wanting to complete an entire lap of the rink without falling or stumbling. "He couldn't even balance, let alone skate. In fact, he ended up falling down the tunnel, so I called him Todd Carty all day and he wasn't amused at all." 

"Todd Carty..?" 

"Are you telling me that I've lived with you for however many months and it's never occurred to me to show you that moment? Oh my gosh, Jessica.. it's possibly the most iconic moment ever on Dancing On Ice!" 

"What happened?" Jess asked, suddenly letting out a whoop as she realised that she had completed the lap. 

"High five, sweetie! Well done! Basically, there was this guy who did Dancing On Ice in one of the earlier series. His name was Todd Carty and he really couldn't skate.. anyway, one week, he was skating to a Beatles song, and he lost his balance and went tumbling down the tunnel, leaving his partner alone on the ice and was pushed back on right at the end," Jason laughed as he explained it to her. "And what was really ironic was that the line being sung as he fell was 'help me get my feet back on the ground'. I actually can't believe I've never shown it to you! We'll have to watch it together some time." 

"That sounds really funny!" 

"Believe me, it was hilarious. Now, do you want to try and do a whole lap by yourself without me skating beside you?" 

"I'm not sure.." 

"Come on! You'll be fine. Believe in yourself!" 

Jess pushed off from her position and began skating around by herself, soon forgetting that Jason wasn't right beside her. Jason reached for his phone and started to film her, so proud of how well she was doing. As she completed the lap, coming back to rest at Jason's side, he gave her a huge hug. 

"You're amazing, sweetie! Well done," he cheered. 

"Thank you!" Jess beamed, feeling rather proud of herself. "Can we do another lap together now, please?" 

"Of course! Come on then," laughed Jason, taking hold of her hand and pulling her out onto the ice. "Let's go!" 

So they went round the rink again together having a race, Jason obviously in front but Jess not that far behind. As they reached the finishing line, Jess suddenly heard somebody clapping behind them, and turned to see that another man had joined them. She recognised him as Ashley Banjo, Jason's co judge, and immediately smiled at him rather shyly. 

"You two are amazing! Jase, I thought you told me Jessica had never skated before," said Ashley in admiration, as Jason and Jess skated over to him. 

"She hadn't. She's learned all this in one hour, Ashley," replied Jason, the pride in his face evident. "She's so quick to learn new things." 

"You were fantastic, darling! You almost outskated Jason," Ashley joked. "It's so lovely to meet you, Jessica! I'm Ashley Banjo, by the way. I'm a judge on this show along with your uncle." 

"It's lovely to meet you, Mr Banjo," Jess said politely, holding out her hand. 

"Good heavens, call me Ashley! Mr Banjo makes me sound so old," Ashley laughed, returning the handshake. 

"Oh. Sorry." Jess suddenly felt rather awkward. 

"Don't say sorry, darling! I was just joking," Ashley reassured her, "You're extremely polite, you know. Not many girls your age are as polite as you." 

"That's our Jess all right... one of the most well mannered ten year olds I've ever met," Jason agreed, putting his arm around Jess. "Fancy joining us for some skating, mate?" 

"I'd love to! Just let me put my skates on," Ashley nodded, and went over to the rack to pick himself out some skates. 

"Can you skate too?" Jess asked, going over to him. 

"Not as well as your uncle or Jayne and Chris, but yes, I can ice skate," replied Ashley with a smile, pulling on a pair of red skates. "Come on then! Let's skate." 

"It's a shame Jayne and Chris aren't here," Jason remarked, as they all skated around the rink together, Ashley proving himself to actually be a very good skater. "If you think Ashley and I are good, Jess, you should see Jayne and Chris in action. I've shown you those videos on YouTube, but nothing will ever beat seeing them skate live." 

"They'll probably skate at some point this series. You should definitely bring Jess that week!" 

"Please! I already know I want to come again," Jess begged. 

Jason laughed. "You've not even seen the show yet. Of course you can come, sweetie! Maybe one week uncle Bruno could come too, and we could all skate together. You'll find that extremely amusing." 

"Sounds good! I'd love that, please, uncle Jason," Jess beamed, as she attempted a spin like Ashley had just done and fell over, giggling. "Thank you for bringing me here." 

"Oh sweetie, you're welcome! I'm so glad you're having a great day," Jason smiled at her. "Now, allow me to teach you how to spin properly." 

.. 

"She's an amazing little girl," Ashley said to Jason, as they sat in the judges green room before they went live. "You should be extremely proud of her, Jase." 

"Oh, I am. Immensely proud of her and all she's achieved," nodded Jason, smiling. 

"I just can't believe how amazing she was at ice skating! Honestly, I wouldn't have ever guessed that that was her first go," Ashley sipped his glass of water. 

"I know! She picked it up so fast. Put Bruno to shame. I've already sent him a bunch of videos, showing him how good she was, and let me tell you he was not amused." 

Ashley laughed. "I bet he wasn't!" 

"Honestly though, I love that guy with all my heart, but he was worse than Todd at skating. At least Todd stayed on his feet - most of the time." Jason rolled his eyes. 

"On the subject of contestants, who do you think will do well tonight?"

"I think they'll all be great. Some more than others, but I'm excited to see what they've all got in store for us tonight," Jason replied. "I'm excited for James especially.. his first skate was amazing!" 

"It really was. One of the best first skates I've seen! I think he could definitely be in it until the final," Ashley agreed, thinking back to the way that James Jordan, former strictly come dancing professional, had wowed the nation two weeks ago with his first skate. He had performed a classy routine that played to his strengths, and along with his partner Alexandra, had scored an impressive 8 from Jason and a 7.5 from Ashley, Jayne and Chris. "What's the theme of his dance this week..?" 

"Phantom of the Opera. An incredible musical. I love it." 

"How could you not love Phantom of the Opera?" 

"It's one of the musicals I always longed to do, but one of the musicals I've never done," Jason said rather sadly, being interrupted just then by the door swinging open. 

"You two! Are you coming?" Jayne called, putting her head round the door. "Five minutes till we go live!" 

"Coming," Jason called back, getting up from the sofa and heading out the room with Ashley close behind him. "Sorry, guys, Ashley and I were just saying how well Jess was doing at ice skating earlier and who we think will do well tonight." 

Sometimes, Jason found it difficult to believe that he was working with two of the most famous names in the ice skating world. He still remembered hearing about Jayne and Chris winning gold at the 1984 Sarajevo Winter Olympics.. and now he sometimes had to pinch himself and remind himself that he was actually working with them. 

"It's going to be another great show I feel... the standards this year are so high, higher than ever before I think," Chris remarked. 

"I agree! And what I love about this year is that I literally can't predict who's going to be in the finals or win," Jason agreed. "On other years I've done, I've been able to predict who the winner will be... like with Ray in 2014 or Jake last year... but this year, I can't begin to predict who will make it to the finals, let alone win." 

"One thing's for sure... it's going to be a very exciting series indeed. So Jess enjoyed the ice skating then?" 

"Jayne, she was literally amazing. She skated an entire lap of the rink by herself without falling over within an hour of getting on the ice for the first time." 

"I can vouch for that! I ended up having a little skating session with them," Ashley raised his hand. "I couldn't believe it was her first time on the ice." 

"I'll show you some of the videos when the show's over," Jason whispered, as the cameras began filming and they were live. "Here's to a great show, guys!" 

.. 

Jess knew how amazing Dancing on Ice was from having watched it at home, but the atmosphere when watching it live was incredible. She loved every single moment, and sat spellbound, wondering if one day she could be as good at something as these people were at ice skating. It astounded her that a few short weeks ago some of these people didn't have a clue how to even skate, let alone dance on ice. In fact, the only thing she felt it was missing was some skating action from her uncle Jason. She had heard about how Jason had once had to skate onto the ice to make his introduction, and hoped that at some point they would do it again. 

Saara was definitely her favourite - the Finnish singer performed a beautiful skate to her own cover of Let It Go from Frozen, and got her highest score so far. Jess loved James's dramatic Phantom dance as well - even though he messed up a little on one of the moves and stumbled slightly - and Wes's Hairspray-themed dance and Didi's skate to a Mary Poppins song. In fact, the only one she didn't like was Gemma, and that wasn't because of her dance... it was because she was rude to Jason. 

"Well can I just say, maybe if you didn't sell stories on me I wouldn't have been so upset this week," Gemma retorted, after Jason told her that she was all over the place in her skate. "So take that!" 

Jason looked extremely taken aback by this remark, having not said anything about her in the press, and although he didn't let on, Ashley thought he must be feeling rather hurt. Jess watched, suddenly feeling angry that her uncle Jason would be accused of something especially in this way. 

There was no results show like on strictly - the two couples in the skate off and the eliminated couple were announced after everyone had skated. This week, Richard was the one to leave, and whilst Jess didn't like to see anyone go, she was glad her favourite skaters hadn't left instead. 

As soon as the cameras stopped rolling, and everyone began to head backstage to celebrate a great show, Jason ran straight over to the audience and scooped Jess into a huge hug. Seeing her happy, mesmerised face throughout the whole show had been the most amazing thing for him, and he had so loved having her in the audience. 

“Did you enjoy that?” he questioned, and Jess nodded eagerly. 

“It was amazing! Thank you so much for bringing me!” 

“Awwww, you're welcome, sweetie! I'm so glad to hear it,” Jason smiled, taking hold of her hand. “Now, come with me. There's some people backstage that really want to meet you!” 

Leading her backstage, he told her, "we'll go and meet Jayne and Chris first and then we'll meet some of the others, okay? They'll be celebrating in the bar backstage." 

"Okay," smiled Jess, suddenly feeling a little nervous about the fact that she was soon going to meet all of these amazingly talented people. 

"There's no need to be worried! They're all so excited to meet you," Jason told her, giving her hand a quick squeeze before stopping her through the door of the Judges Green Room and knocking. 

As Jason opened the door, Jess could see all of the judges inside, relaxing after a long and exciting show. Jayne was pouring a glass of wine for everyone, Chris was opening a massive packet of biscuits, and Ashley was stood in the corner, getting changed out of his suit and back into his normal clothes.

“Guys, I’ve brought somebody to meet you,” Jason announced, and all three turned round immediately. 

“Guys, this is my gorgeous little niece, Jessica. Jessica, these are Christopher Dean and Jayne Torvill, the biggest names in ice skating history. They're literal legends. And you've already met Ashley today." 

“Hello!” they all chorused, and Jayne immediately gave her a hug, whilst Jess shook hands with Chris. 

“Ashley's from a dance troupe called Diversity,” Jason explained, as he and Jess sat down on one of the sofas and Chris immediately offered them a biscuit. “I’ll have to show you their dances at some point. And, as I said, Jayne and Chris are literal legends in the skating world.” 

“And Jason has had the most interesting, varied career of anyone I know,” Ashley chimed in, finally changed back into his regular clothes. 

“He has done a lot of musicals! Uncle Bruno says there isn't any musical Uncle Jason hasn't been in,” Jess agreed, and they all laughed. 

“Who was your favourite tonight, Jess?” Jayne asked gently, as Jess took a digestive biscuit and began to nibble it. 

“I liked them all, really! I loved James's dance, but he and my dad used to argue a lot when he did strictly,” Jess replied, “and I find him a little bit scary.” 

“He's not scary! He's just like me in that he’s very honest about everything and doesn't take any nonsense. Am I scary?” Jason asked the little girl, tickling her. 

“I think I liked Saara's dance most. I didn't like Gemma very much.. she wasn't very nice to you, Uncle Jason. You didn't sell a story on her, so I think it was unfair that she said that.” 

“Oh, don't worry about that, my darling. She just wanted to make me look bad,” explained Jason, giving her a hug. “So your favourite was Saara?” 

“Yes!” Jess nodded, looking around the room as she spoke at all of the different pictures up on the walls. "Her dance was beautiful." 

Jason’s colleagues watched on, in total awe of how good of an uncle he actually was. Back before dancing on ice was axed, he was the last person anyone expected to spend his days hanging around kids. But they had all been proved so wrong, as was plainly visible. 

"Shall we go and meet some of the others? We can come back here afterwards," Jason suggested, smiling at Jess. 

"Okay!" Jess nodded, skipping happily. 

"We'll go and meet James and you'll see he's not scary at all," Jason joked, taking hold of her hand and leading her to the Star Bar where all the contestants and professionals were having drinks together to celebrate a great show. Well... all except one person. 

"Hi, Jason! Thank you so much for your feedback tonight, I'll definitely work on what you told me to," James said, coming across to them and smiling at them both. "Is this Jessica?" 

Jess nodded, rather shyly. 

"Hello." 

"She really enjoyed your dance," Jason told James, his arm round Jess. 

"Awww, thank you so much, Jessica! I'm so glad you enjoyed it," James smiled at her. "It's lovely to meet you at last." 

"See, he's not scary!" James looked rather confused, so Jason explained "Jess thought you were a bit scary, but I explained to her you're just like me.. not afraid to say what you really think." 

Jess flushed red, and James laughed loudly. "I'm not scary! I might be very outspoken and I might get into arguments with people sometimes, but I'm definitely not scary." 

"Is this Jessica?" Three women came walking over, along with two men, and Jess recognised them as some the professionals. 

"Yes! Jessica, these are Matt, Vanessa, Hamish, Alexandra and Carlotta." 

"Hi! It's good to meet you," Jess smiled. "I really liked all your dances tonight." 

"I'm glad to hear it!" Matt shook her hand. Coming closer to her, he whispered, "I'm sorry about what happened with Gemma and your uncle earlier. I know he didn't sell any stories on him or anything." 

"It's okay." Jess didn't quite know what to say. 

"Hi, Jessica! I'm Vanessa." 

"Hi! It's lovely to meet you!" 

"And it's lovely to meet you too! Did you enjoy the show?" 

"I absolutely did!" Jess nodded, a huge smile on her face. "Uncle Jason has already said that I can come back another week." 

"When Bruno's finished on the strictly tour, I'll bring them both along to watch," Jason told everyone. "But maybe we'll skip the ice skating!" 

"Ice skating?" 

"Jessica and I went ice skating earlier on the rink! Hey, sweetie, do you mind if I show everyone the videos of you skating?" 

Jess wasn't too keen on the idea because she was surrounded by all these incredible ice skaters, but she said yes anyway, and so Jason showed everyone the videos. Everyone said how fantastic her skating was, and Jess blushed the entire time, not used to having this much attention. Back in the dressing room, Jason showed Jayne and Chris, the two most famous names in ice skating, and they praised her heavily, making her blush even more. 

“Who was your favourite dancer tonight?” Jess asked the room at large, to change the subject finally. 

“We're judges, Jess, we aren't meant to have favourites,” Ashley laughed. "We are meant to be unbiased and not show favouritism of any kind." 

“But that doesn't stop us having them secretly,” Chris replied, “we just never tell anyone.” 

“Head coaches aren't really allowed to have favourites either,” came a female voice from the door, and in walked another lady, who immediately sat down next to Chris. 

“Jessica, this is Karen Barber, Chris's wife and the head coach. Karen, this is my niece Jessica,” Jason swiftly introduced them. 

“Lovely to meet you, Jess!” Karen gave her a big hug. “Did you enjoy the show tonight?” 

“Yes, thank you!” Jess nodded, with a smile. "I absolutely loved it!" 

“Jessica, have I ever told you there's a more memorable dancing on ice moment than Todd Carty falling down the tunnel?” Jason began. When Jess shook her head, he continued “Well, Karen and I used to argue a lot, but one day she really annoyed me and I told her that if her opinion was that important, she wouldn’t have been replaced on the panel. I got so much hate!” 

Everyone laughed, even Karen, remembering how dramatic that moment had been and how memorable it still was. 

“Everyone thinks we hate each other now, but actually we're really quite good friends, aren't we, Karen?” 

“Just about,” Karen joked, but she winked as she said it. 

“Who is your favourite judge, Jess?” Ashley questioned a few moments later, as Jess helped herself to a custard cream. “Let me guess... is it me?” 

Jess pretended to think for a moment, then replied “no. I’m sorry, but uncle Jason is the best judge.” 

“You have amazing taste, my girl.” Jason high fived her. 

"You can be a close second though, Ashley." 

"Oh, I'll take that, darling. I'll take that." 

..

After talking for a little while longer with all of the judges and Karen, and promising that Jess could come back another week, Jason and Jess began to head home, very tired. As they walked to the car, Jason sent both Jonathan and Craig the photos in the group chat they shared, sending them with the message “meeting legends. Heading home now!! ” 

Almost at once, as he was helping a sleepy Jess into the car, he received responses from both Jonathan and Craig. 

Jonathan: awwww bless her, these are so cute! Thank you so much for taking her out today Jason, she's been so looking forward to this all week!! 

Craig: oh my goodness these are ADORABLE!!! Karen 😂😂thankYOU so much for today, Jason, I know she will have loved it so much!!! She looks so happy!!! P.s. Gemma was at fault tonight not you. Xx 

Jason: you’re welcome! Just driving home now. Xx

Turning his phone off, he got into the car to see that Jess, who had had a long and exciting day, was already dozing off in the back seat. 

Chuckling, he reached into the boot and pulled out his thick winter coat. Getting into the back seat, he gently draped it over her, stroking her hair out her eyes. 

"There you go, sweetie. You go to sleep if you're tired," Jason whispered. "I'll just take you up to bed when we get home, okay?" 

Jess nodded. "Okay. Thank you, uncle Jason. For such an amazing day." 

"You're more than welcome, sweetie," Jason smiled, as he gave her a kiss and got into the drivers seat of the car. "I'm glad you've had an amazing day. It's been a pleasure to have you come to work with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so excited to write this chapter for so long!! I really hope it lived up to your expectations. 
> 
> Next chapter... Craig and Jonathan in Australia 😍 and Jess visiting them in her half term. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your reads and comments and votes, they all mean the absolute world!! 😍


	64. what did we tell you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE - in this story, I'm writing it as though corona doesn't exist. The plot I've planned wouldn't work around it and plus, I like to try and give an escape from reality through my stories. I hope not having it in is okay with you all!

"Now, everyone, I have a special announcement to make," Mrs Larcombe announced, as all the students sat cross legged on the floor of the assembly hall. "How many of you have watched Sister Act: Back in the Habit?" 

Wondering where this was going, Jess, Carmine and many others raised their hands. Jess remembered when she had watched it with her dad a few weeks ago, before he left for Australia to do Dancing with the Stars. They had watched the first one together because he had directed a production of said film a few years back, and then Jess had wanted to see the sequel. 

"Well, I'm glad to see so many of you have seen it, because Sister Act 2 is going to be our summer show this year!" the head teacher announced.

Everyone cheered, and over the noise, Carmine asked her friend, "Are you going to audition, Jess?" 

"I don't know," Jess sighed. She badly wanted to, but she remembered how last time she had been on stage, she had messed it up. Besides, she had never really tried acting before, and didn't know if she would be much good. "I've never done any acting before. I don't know if I'd be any good." 

"You'd be amazing! We should definitely audition together," Carmine said confidently, falling silent as the head teacher called for silence. 

"Now, for those of you who haven't seen the movie, we're all going to watch it together in school on Monday, so no need to worry," Miss Davies explained. "If you want to audition, and there are certain students I certainly hope will be there, then the auditions will be held next Friday after lunch. That gives you one whole week to prepare a song and get ready to audition." 

After they spoke about a few more general things, everyone was dismissed and allowed to head out to the playground to meet their parents and guardians. When they got outside, Carmine and Jess laughed to see that Gino and Bruno were standing side by side, talking in Italian about something or another. Jason waved at Jess and rolled his eyes at her, making her giggle. 

"So, do you want to audition?" Carmine asked. "I think you'd be great as Rita Watson to be honest... she gets quite a few singing parts, and I think you'd play her really well." 

"I'm not sure..." Jess hesitated. 

"Okay! Let me know on Monday and if you want to, we can start practicing our songs together! I'm sure my mum and dad wouldn't mind if you came over one night." 

Jess nodded. "Thanks, Carmine." 

"Don't thank me," the older girl laughed, as they reached their families. "Hi, Dad." 

"Hi, sweetie!" Jason smiled, giving Jess a big hug. "What was that I heard about auditions and practicing songs?" 

"Our school production is Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit," Carmine explained before Jess could even open her mouth, "and I was trying to convince her to audition for Rita." 

"That's an amazing idea! You definitely should audition," Jason nodded, and both Gino and Bruno heartily agreed. 

"I'm really not sure.." 

"I'm always telling her that she has so much talent but she just needs more confidence in herself," Carmine explained. 

"You're absolutely right, hon," Jason nodded at the little girl, before taking hold of Jess's hand. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go home." 

"Bye!" Jess waved at Gino and Carmine, before heading to the car with her uncles. 

"I really don't think I want to audition for this," Jess said sadly, as they all got into the car to go home. "I mean.. I want to, but I don't know if I can act. I've never acted before, apart from in a couple of Nativities where I played an angel and spoke maybe one line." 

"You'll never know until you try," Jason told her, as they drove off. "I think you should definitely give it a go." 

"And then what happens if I mess up?" Jess burst out. "Like I did at Christmas?" 

"Jessica, you messed up one line at Christmas," Jason said in a rather frustrated tone, "That's all. One line. You seriously act as though you messed up the entire show." 

"I wasn't perfect. The rest of the soloists were perfect." 

"Jessica, don't be so ridiculous. You know hardly anybody noticed." 

"I don't think I can audition. If I mess up a line, it'll ruin it for everyone else."

"Jessica, how many times do I have to tell you the stories about how your dad or I have recovered on stage?" 

"It worked for you.. but probably wouldn't work for me. I doubt I'd be any good at acting anyway..." 

"Okay, be like that!" Jason suddenly snapped, before he could stop himself. "You know, Jessica, when I saw you singing at Christmas and in Benidorm that time, I couldn't have felt any prouder. That time in Benidorm, you literally blew me away. I knew how shy you were, and remembered how you didn't want to sing at Halloween, and seeing you on stage singing like that was honestly such a proud moment for me." 

"That was before.." 

"Jessica, do you really think that I would be where I am today if I refused to get back on stage after I made such a fool of myself at my first ballet recital..? Do you really think that your dad would have become such a success if he had given up after his tights split whilst he danced one night on stage? Do you really think Adelina would be studying a drama degree at university today if she had never gone back on stage after the embarrassing incident that I doubt you even know about?" 

"I'm not you, in case you hadn't noticed!" Jess shouted, stunning both Jason and Bruno. "I'm not my dad, and I'm not Adelina! My name is Jessica!" 

"First of all, don't you dare ever speak to me like that again," Jason said in an extremely cold voice, frightening Jess so much that she stopped arguing. He didn't shout, but his tone was still dangerous. "I won't have you talk to me or anyone like that. Show some respect, please. Secondly, if you just give up after you fail once then don't expect to get anywhere. There is nobody I dislike more than somebody who gives up as easily as that. In life, if you want anything, you need to keep on working no matter what life throws at you!" 

Jess stopped arguing, realising her uncle was right. 

"I'm not going to force you into auditioning, Jessica. You can't force anyone to do anything if they don't want to. But.. I'd have a lot more respect for you if you didn't just give up after one mistake that hardly anyone noticed and doesn't even matter anyway." 

Jess didn't say anything, but as soon as she got home, she ran upstairs to her room and shut the door, cuddling up on her bed and bursting into tears. Jason and Bruno left her alone, deciding that she needed some time to be alone and calm down and think about what she had had said to her. 

At around 6.30pm, there was a knock on the door. Jess ignored it, but the person came in anyway, the person being Bruno.

"I bought you some dinner," he said, putting a tray of chicken and chips down on Jess's bed. "And I bought you something else as well." He handed her his phone, and as Jess took it from him, Craig and Jonathan's faces came up on the screen. 

"Isn't this a bit early..?" 

"They wanted to talk to you. And I think you need to talk to them," replied Bruno simply. "Bring the phone and the tray down once you're finished, okay?" 

Jess nodded with a small smile as Bruno shut the door. 

"Hey, baby girl," Craig smiled fondly. "You okay..?" 

"Uh-huh." Jess began to cut up her chicken. 

"I don't think you are. You look like you've been crying," remarked Craig. "Come on, baby girl, tell your dads what's up." 

"I shouted at uncle Jason," said Jess sadly. 

"Oh, Jessica. That wasn't very nice, was it? What happened?" 

"We have our school production in June. It's the second Sister Act." 

"What an amazing choice!" Craig gushed. 

"And Carmine said I should audition for Rita. But I don't think I want to." 

"Why not, baby girl? It would be a great part for you. You'd get to sing and dance and I think you'd have so much fun!" 

"I want to. But Daddy.. I can't dance, I messed up my singing last time and I don't even know if I can act. I'm sure literally everyone else would be better." 

"Oh, baby girl. Look, I know you're really disappointed about the fact that you weren't perfect at Christmas, but listen to me, you were still absolutely amazing! Remember what I told you about making mistakes onstage..? It's normal and okay!" 

"I know and I want to audition.. but what if I don't get it..?" 

"Then that's okay. You pick yourself up and you go back the next time and try again. Look, Jess.. I'm not going to force you to do anything, but here's what I think you should do." 

"What's that?" Jess asked, although she already knew the answer. 

"Well first of all, I want you to go downstairs and say sorry to uncle Jason for shouting at him. Then, I think you should choose a song, and start practicing for the auditions! When are they..?" 

"Friday. The last day of school.. the day that we fly to Australia."

"Okay then! You've got a week to practice and get your song perfect. I'll be happy to help you, if you want me to help. Why don't you give it a go? I can tell you want to.. and I don't want one tiny thing to put you off." 

Jess nodded. "Okay. I'll give it a go." 

"That's our girl!" Jonathan beamed. "God, I can't wait to give you a cuddle next week." 

"We can't wait to have you back with us," Craig agreed. "We're spending a couple days with Rietta - that's why we're awake at 5 in the morning, because we're flying to Sydney in a few hours - but then its back to Melbourne to do Dancing with the Stars and get ready for you to come." 

"I can't wait to come over and see you again!" Jess said, cheering up considerably. 

"And on the first Monday when you're here, we have a surprise for you," Jonathan winked at his daughter. 

"What's that?" 

"Shall we tell her?" Craig asked, and Jonathan shrugged, "you might as well." 

"I'm going to be doing another team dance!" Craig exclaimed. "I don't know my team yet, I don't find out till Tuesday morning, but I will be dancing again!" 

"Yay!" Jess cried, clapping her hands. 

"I thought you'd be happy about that," Craig chuckled. "Which couples do you want me to get this year..?" 

"Who's left in the show again..?" 

"Chloe, Christian, Claudia, Celia, Ed and Dami," listed Craig, counting on his fingers. 

"I'm not sure.. I like them all this year! But I think I'd like you to get Chloe and Christian. Christian seems really lovely and reminds me a bit of Courtney." 

"Yeah, he does to me too!" Craig laughed. "Which reminds me.. remember how we had Bindi appear as a guest judge last year..? The one who won the American version?" 

Jess nodded. 

"Well, he's coming back as a guest judge that week too!" Craig revealed. "You're coming on possibly the best week, baby girl." 

They spoke for a little while longer, before they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone, Jess feeling considerably happier than she had earlier. Turning off the phone, she sighed, knowing that now, she had to go downstairs and apologise. She felt awful about shouting at Jason now, and now that she thought about it - he had been right. She was literally defining her talent on one little mistake that really wasn't that big of a deal, and it was slightly ridiculous. 

Getting up, she headed down the stairs. In the lounge, Jason and Bruno were sitting watching TV and cuddling on the sofa. Taking a deep breath, she headed inside and handed Bruno the phone, saying, "thank you." 

"You're welcome, my darling. Did you have a good phone call..?" 

Jess nodded. "Yes, thank you! Uncle Jason.. I've got two things to say to you." 

"What's that?" 

"Number one, I'm really sorry for shouting in the car. It was really disrespectful and rude of me and I shouldn't have reacted like that. Even if I feel angry, I should try and find other ways to deal with it." 

"Thank you for apologising, sweetie," Jason's face softened. "I understand you felt angry and frustrated. But please, don't do that again, okay?" 

Jess nodded. "Okay." 

"Good girl. I love you so much, you know that, right..?" Jason told her softly, sitting her on his lap and giving her a cuddle. 

"I love you too," Jess nodded, cuddling up to him. "I really am sorry, uncle Jason." 

"It's okay, sweetie. Apology accepted," Jason told her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "What else did you want to tell us, hey?" 

"I came to tell you that I'm going to audition." 

Jason and Bruno exchanged surprised glances. "Are you sure, Jessica..? You don't have to do it just because you want to make us happy. We'll understand if you want nothing to do with musical theatre.. just because we are all in that industry doesn't mean you have to have anything to do with it if you don't want." 

"But I do want to. You were so right, uncle Jason. I shouldn't let one mistake get to me as much as it did. So I'm going to audition." 

"That's our girl!" Bruno reached across and high fived the little girl. 

"Well done, sweetie," Jason said softly, hugging her closer. "You're going to be amazing, I promise." 

.. 

"Hi, guys! It's so good to see you again!" Rietta cried, as she opened the door to Craig and Jonathan later that morning in Sydney. 

"Lovely to see you again too, Rietta darling," Craig gave his friend a hug. "Just the two of us this time." 

"Yes, I remember you telling me Jess was at school," Rietta nodded, as they headed through the door to put down their luggage. "How's she doing?" 

"She's doing great! She's really enjoying school," Jonathan smiled, putting down his case and following Craig and Rietta into the garden. "Still hates maths though." 

"Well, we can't all be a maths genius like you," Craig poked Jonathan in the arm playfully. 

"My maths teacher couldn't stand me. I used to sit and write songs in the back of bis lessons and he told me I was wasting my time because there was no way I'd ever be a singer or a songwriter," Rietta gave a sarcastic laugh. "Do you guys want a drink or some food or something..?" 

"And look at you now!" Craig said in admiration. "And yes please. I'll have a cheese and pickle sandwich and a Dr Pepper." 

"And I'll have the same sandwich, but just some water, please." 

"Perfect! I'll go make that now." 

As Rietta busied herself making lunch for her two friends, Craig switched his phone on and smiled to see that he had received a much more confident sounding message from his daughter. 

Baby girl ❤🎤: hi daddy I decided I will audition for rita in the show, I'm sorry 4 having no confidence and 4 making such a big fuss about everything. I luv u lots and lotz and thank u for giving me the confidence 2 try x

Baby girl ❤🎤: and I said sorry 2 uncle Jason. It's all ok now. I luv u daddy xx

Smiling broadly, Craig typed a message back. 

Daddy 👨👧❤: good girl!!! I'm so proud of you!!! You're going to be amazing and hey, even if you don't get the role, you'll still have tried. Don't thank me, THANKYOU for being the most amazing daughter in the world. I love you so much xx

Daddy 👨👧❤: and good girl for saying sorry. I know you felt angry, but there are always better ways to deal with situations, okay? Sleep well baby girl, and if you have a nightmare or get scared or anything, you know you can message me and talk to me about it. I'm always here for you xx

He remembered one night a few weeks ago when Jess had messaged him in the middle of the night where she was, scared because she had had a bad nightmare. Over a series of messages he had calmed her down and reassured her that all was okay, and within half an hour he had managed to get her calmed down enough to go back to sleep. He always tried to be more patient with her nowadays when she had nightmares, unlike he had been when it first started happening, because he knew she couldn't help it. 

"Our daughter is going to audition," Craig turned around and smiled at Jonathan. 

"Jess?" 

"No, Jonno, our other daughter. Of course I mean Jess!" 

"That's fantastic!" Jonathan beamed. "Oh, I am glad!" 

"What's going on?" Rietta asked, chuckling as she handed them their drinks and their food. "You seem happy about something." 

"Jess was having a little confidence crisis earlier, but she's decided to audition for her school summer production," Craig told her with a huge smile on his face. 

"That's great! What's the production?" 

"Sister Act: Back in the Habit. She's auditioning for Rita." 

"What a wonderful part! Give her my love and tell her I wished her luck." 

"Of course I will! I'll message her when she's likely to be awake," laughed Craig, taking a bite of his sandwich. "I really hope, if she gets the part, that I'll get the chance to come and watch her this time. I wasn't able to get down to her school at Christmas because I was in panto, and I felt so guilty about it because I knew how much she wanted me to be there. But hopefully, it'll be a day that I'm not doing All Balls and Glitter so I can come and watch her." 

He sighed and took another bite of his sandwich. 

"So tell me, Rietta. How have things been going with you..?" 

.. 

Jess did indeed go to the audition the next Friday. It took place first lesson, and she was actually very happy with how it went. She didn't know whether or not she would be good enough to get the part she wanted, but she was proud of how the audition had gone overall. She heard Carmine's audition, and she knew immediately that her friend was going to get Deloris - the part she was auditioning for. 

The rest of the day after the audition passed slowly for Jess, but that was mainly because she couldn't wait for it to end. Jason was coming at 3 to collect her, an hour earlier than usual, because they had to be at the airport for 6 and needed to get ready. Tonight was the night that they flew to Australia, and knowing that by the end of the weekend she would be with her dads again was making Jess so happy. 

Her last lesson of the day was English, and she was halfway through marking Carmine's spelling test when there was a knock at the door and Mrs Larcombe walked in. 

"Jessica Horwood, please can you come to my office?" she asked, and Jess looked very worried as she got to her feet, everyone looking at her. "Bring all your stuff with you." 

As she walked down the corridor after Mrs Larcombe, Jess wondered what on earth she was being called to the office for. A sick feeling rested in her stomach as she tried to think about whether she had done anything wrong recently. She had forgotten her ruler today and had been told by Miss Davies to try and be more organised - but surely that wasn't serious enough that she had to go to the headmistress about it..? What had she done..? 

When she got into the office, Miss Clarke was waiting in there too, with a smile on her face. Jess wondered what on earth was happening as she was told to take a seat. 

"Have I done something wrong..?" she asked nervously, preparing herself to be shouted at. 

But to her surprise, the two women laughed. 

"Far from it! We actually wanted to talk to you about the auditions earlier," Miss Clarke told her. "We thought you did amazing. So we've decided to cast you as Rita." 

Jess gasped out loud as she realised exactly what was being said to her. 

"Are you joking?" 

"Of course not! You were one of the best auditionees today. You have a lot of talent, Jessica, even though you don't seem to think it yourself." 

"We wanted to tell you now. We were going to reveal the parts at the end of school assembly but we knew you wouldn't be there." 

"Thank you..!!" Jess managed to get out, tears filling her eyes. 

"You're welcome, Jessica. You definitely deserve it." Miss Clarke beamed at her. "Is that your uncle..?" 

"It indeed is! Good afternoon," Jason grinned. "You ready, Jessica?" 

"Yes!" 

"I think you'll find that Jessica has some great news for you," Mrs Larcombe winked, as the school phone rang and she went to answer it. 

"You haven't..?!" Jason gasped, and seeing Jess's eyes shining and her excited smile, he knew it was true. "Sweetie! See what I told you?" He pulled her into a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you!" 

Turning to the drama teacher, he said, "you know, she was so shy about auditioning." 

"She was one of the best auditionees today," the drama teacher revealed, "all she needs is a little more confidence in herself." 

"That's exactly what I tell her all the time," Jason chuckled, his arm around his niece. 

"Anyway, we won't keep you any longer. Have a wonderful holiday, Jessica," Mrs Larcombe said, the call having been over and done with very quickly, "and remember to work on your holiday booklets." 

"She has a 21 hour flight ahead of her, she can do them on there," Jason chuckled, saying goodbye to everyone before leading Jess outside. "I'm honestly so goddamn proud of you, Jessica! What did I tell you..?" 

"I'm honestly so surprised," Jess choked out. 

"Well, you shouldn't be, because you're amazing!" Jason opened the car door. "Did you find out the date of the show..?" 

"21st June. It's a Friday." 

"Well, I don't know what days your dad has off, but I'll ask him and we'll find out," Jason said, opening the car door for her. "I know that if there's any possible way he can come, he'll be there. But I'll definitely be there and so will Jonathan and uncle Bruno... and Adelina will be home from university by then, so I'll ask her if she wants to come, which I'm sure she will. Oh, and we'll definitely get auntie Darcey and auntie Shirley to come this time as well. And maybe your grandparents? If you would like that of course..?" 

Jess nodded. "I absolutely would!" 

When they got home fifteen minutes later, Jess ran to tell Bruno the news, and even though she woke him up (which usually was a no-go), he was thrilled for her and quick to tell her how proud he was. Deciding to break the news to Craig and Jonathan in person, Jess phoned her grandparents and then her aunties, who all promised to come to the show. Whilst Jason and Bruno got their last bits ready, Jess went into her bedroom to phone Adelina, hoping that she wouldn't be out with her friends or unavailable. The young woman did indeed answer the phone, sitting at what appeared to be her desk, smiling widely. 

"Hey!" 

"Hi! Sorry.. I'm not disturbing you, am I?" 

"No, absolutely not! I'm just finishing up some seminar preparation, that's all. So, how did your rehearsal go?" Adelina asked, slotting the piece of paper she had been writing on into her folder and snapping it shut. "I'm presuming that's what you're calling me about?" 

"It is," Jess nodded with a smile. 

"You got the part, didn't you?" Adelina guessed immediately, and Jess nodded. "Yes!" 

"That's fantastic, Jess! See what I told you? I'm so happy for you!" 

"My teacher said I was one of the best auditionees.. I'm not sure if I was though." Jess blushed. 

"I bet you were! Wait, what date is the show? Do you know..? Because I get back from university on the 11th June, so if it's any time after that, I'll be able to make it." 

"Well, as a matter of fact," Jess smiled, "it's the 21st." 

"Perfect! Tell me how much tickets are and I'll be there," the older girl grinned. "Is it tonight you're flying to Australia?" 

"Uh-huh. We're leaving for the airport in about an hour," Jess replied, gesturing to her suitcase on the floor. 

"I thought so! I hope you have a great time," Adelina smiled. 

"Thank you! What are you up to over the next few days?" 

"University work, more university work, sleeping, and celebrating my friend's birthday party tomorrow night," Adelina replied, with a laugh. "So nothing too exciting except the party. We have Easter over here too, starting Monday, but coming over for just a week is too expensive, so I'm going to be staying on campus with a couple friends who aren't going home either." 

The two girls spoke for a while longer, before Jess got impatiently called by Jason as it was time for them to go to the airport. Saying goodbye to Adelina, Jess ended the call, quickly checked that there was nothing else she wanted to take from her room, and ran down the stairs. 

.. 

"I can't wait to see her," Craig gushed, bouncing from foot to foot, as he and Jonathan waited side by side at the arrivals area just over 24 hours later. "I've missed her so fucking much." 

"I've missed her so much too. I never want to leave her for this long again," Jonathan agreed, as they waited for the passengers from the flight to come out. 

It had definitely been a hard few weeks being so many thousands of miles away from one another, but they had somehow made it work. And now. Craig couldn't wait to see his daughter again and give her the biggest hug, and then get to spend the whole of the rest of April with her before he started rehearsals for his one man show. 

The hardest day had been just over a week ago, when it was Jess's birthday. Although it tore them apart inside to not be physically there on their daughter's special day - they had tried to fly back from Australia to be there in person but it just hadn't worked out - they had comforted themselves with the thought that they would see her soon. They had called her on her birthday and been there for a bit whilst the party Jess had with her friends had gone on, and they had the best idea for her late birthday celebrations when she arrived in Australia. She would be coming to the Dancing with the Stars final, before they all went rollerskating as a family at the roller rink, and then they would all have a big family dinner at an Italian restaurant. Sue had found a beautiful Italian place that did the best pasta and pizza, so had made a reservation there so that Jess could have her favourite food on her birthday. The week after her birthday celebrations, she would be returning home, and Craig and Jonathan would be returning home with her.

"They'll probably be towards the back, Craigy," Jonathan told his fiance, as the doors opened and Craig began looking desperately to see if he could see Jess. "You know how Bruno is with wanting to go to the bathroom and spend hours in there." 

But to his surprise, he suddenly heard someone shout "Dad! Daddy!" and he looked up to see a small brown haired girl running towards them. 

"Hey, baby girl!" Craig cried, lifting her off her feet and giving her a huge hug as tears formed in his eyes. He had missed his daughter so much. "It's so great to see you again darling! We've missed you!" 

"We really have. Hey, little Jess," Jonathan gave her a hug straight after. "Was the flight okay? Where are uncle Jason and uncle Bruno?" 

"They're in the bathroom. Uncle Bruno was taking so long that uncle Jason said I could come through," Jess laughed, so happy to be reunited with her dads. "And the flight was great, thank you! I'm really tired now though." 

"I bet you are, baby girl," Craig tickled her gently. "We've got some lunch for you at home and then you can go to bed and sleep for as long as you like. Izzy is on a school trip today but you'll see her tomorrow." 

"That's okay. Give me time to sleep," Jess laughed, before waving at Jason and Bruno, who had just come through the doors. 

"Sorry about that, my fiance of course had to take hours in the bathroom," Jason rolled his eyes at Bruno, who protested. "Great to see you again, you two!" 

"I won't lie, I've missed having you around," Craig said dryly, before enveloping Jason in a huge hug. "Thanks for looking after Jess for me." 

"Don't thank me. I'm her uncle, it's absolutely my pleasure," Jason replied. 

"Guys, are you coming back to the house with us..?" Jonathan asked, helping Jess with her luggage. 

"Oh no, no. We'll head on over to my parents house," replied Jason, shaking his head. "Hey, Jess, don't you have something to tell your dads?" 

Jess nodded. "So you know how I did that audition?" 

"You got the part, didn't you..?!" Craig cried, and picked her up and swung her around, not caring that people were all around them. "What did we tell you? I knew you'd get it! Well done, baby girl!" 

"That's fantastic!" Jonathan did exactly the same. "We're so proud of you, gorgeous." 

"Thank you, Dads!" Jess beamed. "It's on the 20th June. Daddy.. will you be able to come?" 

"We'll have to see... I'll need to check the All Balls and Glitter dates," Craig told his daughter, "but trust me, if there is any way that I can be there, I'll be there." 

"And I'll be there even if Dad can't be," Jonathan chimed in. "I promise you that." 

"Now then, shall we go back to the house..? I bet you're starving and Auntie Sue is desperate to see you!" 

Jess nodded, and as soon as they were in the car together - Jonathan driving and Craig in the back seat with Jess - Craig took his daughter's hand. "God, I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too, Daddy," Jess told him, snuggling up to him. "So much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my favourite chapter at all.. I rewrote it like five times because I didn't like it... but I hope that you guys like this! Sorry if its not as good as previous chapters. 
> 
> Next chapter, we'll have some Australia content, then it'll be back to the UK for the final four chapters till the END. 
> 
> The final chapter is being published on 22nd October if all goes to plan, so do stay tuned for that! 
> 
> I actually performed in a school production of Sister Act: Back in the Habit. I almost had them do Charlie and the chocolate factory, but decided to do Sister Act because I've done the show. I played Florence Watson (Rita's mother who absolutely hates the fact that her daughter wants to sing and bans her from taking part in the school choir) and it's one of my favourite roles I've ever done!! 
> 
> I'll hopefully be back in the next few days with the next chapters. Love you all and thank you all for reading!! I'm almost at 10k reads on this and I cant bloody believe it 🥺🥺
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH 🥺🥺


	65. all balls and glitter

It was roughly two weeks after they arrived back from Australia, and today was Craig's last day at home before he headed off on tour with his one man show. Unlike Jason, who had done his tour in one or two venues, Craig was going to be travelling all over the country, meaning that he was going to have to spend a lot of time away from home. The idea of leaving Jess behind again after being away from her for so long and leaving Jonathan behind as well was breaking his heart, but he knew that after this tour was over, he would have the entirety of the summer to spend with his favourite people. 

Currently, whilst Jonathan and Jess played in the pool together, Craig was in the kitchen, trying to make some sandwiches whilst making sure not to be seen by either of them. As it was the last day he was going to get with them for a while, he had decided to make the most of it by making a picnic for them to have in the garden, in the little section they called Craig and Jonno Corner. 

He made all different types of sandwiches - cheese and pickle because he knew it was Jonathan's favourite, egg mayonnaise and tuna mayonnaise because they were Jess's favourites, and some vegemite sandwiches because he liked them. After putting all the sandwiches away in the basket, he went over to the treat cupboard, making sure that Jonathan and Jess didn't see him, and took out some bags of crisps and some cookies. As well as this, he made a quick fruit salad and put that into some Tupperware containers, for the want of something healthy to eat. As soon as he was done, he went out into the garden, where Jess was watching Jonathan swim underwater on the steps of the pool, and put his hands gently on Jess's shoulders. Although he did it gently, so as not to frighten her, she still jumped violently. 

"Hey, hey, it's only me," he reassured her. "Sorry for making you jump, baby girl." 

"It's okay. Hi, Daddy," Jess beamed. "Dad's just showing me how he can swim two lengths without coming up for air." 

"I sure am! What did you think, little Jess?" Jonathan laughed, coming up finally and brushing hair out his eyes. "Hi Craigy! Come to swim?"

"I loved it!" Jess exclaimed. 

"No, actually. I came to ask you guys if you'd like to join me for a picnic? Seeing as we've only got tonight till I have to go away.." 

"Yes please!" Jess launched herself out the pool and began drying herself. 

"That sounds amazing, Craigy," Jonathan said softly, giving Craig a soft kiss on the lips. "Jess and I will just go and get dry and then we'll join you, okay?" 

"Perfect! It'll be in Craig and Jonno corner, under the tree," Craig informed them both, before heading off to get the picnic basket and making his way down to the spot he had decided would be the best to have their picnic. He knew that they wouldn't be disturbed tonight.. Jason and Bruno were out on a date night, and Sue and Bev (who had come over for a few weeks) were in the house, watching some TV. Izzy was in Australia, she had wanted to come over for the few weeks but because of school she had had to stay in Australia with Trent and his family. 

Jonathan was the first to come downstairs, his hair still wet, but dressed in the tshirt and shorts he had been wearing earlier. Sitting down on the red checked blanket Craig had laid out, he told him "Jess is just getting changed." 

"No worries!" Craig smiled. "When she comes down shall we ask her about.. you know what I mean?" 

Jonathan nodded. Earlier today they had been planning and booking their wedding, deciding on guests and the roles they wanted certain people to play. They had decided they wanted Jess, Sue, Izzy, Shirley and Darcey as bridesmaids, and were going to have Trent's two daughters as flower girls. As for the best man, it had been a choice between two people, and after much consideration, Craig had chosen the one who had saved him, the one who had helped him when he was at his lowest, the one who he had gone through a literal rollercoaster with to get to the point they were at today. 

Jason. 

"Ask me about what..?" A little voice asked, and Jess sat herself down next to Craig, all dried off.

"Hey, baby girl. Shall I tell her..?" Craig asked Jonathan, handing her a sandwich, and his fiance nodded from across the blanket. 

"What is it?" Jess questioned, beginning to nibble her sandwich. 

"Right, so your dad and I were talking earlier about our wedding," explained Craig, "and its officially booked.. we're getting married on the 7th August. And we were wondering.. would you like to be a bridesmaid for us..?" 

"Really?!" Jess gasped, almost choking on her sandwich in excitement. 

"Of course!" Jonathan chimed in. "But only if you want to. We won't make you." 

"Dads, I'd absolutely love it," Jess said with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you!" 

"You're welcome, baby girl. We're so glad you want to do it," Craig said softly, as he helped himself to another sandwich. 

"Are there any more bridesmaids? Or is it just me..?" 

"There's four others beside you. We've chosen Auntie Darcey, Auntie Shirley, Auntie Sue, and Izzy," replied Jonathan, "and then Trent's daughters will be flower girls." 

"And uncle Jason is going to be my best man," Craig explained. "Well, at least I hope he will be.. I still need to ask him." 

"Craig, he's going to be honoured," Jonathan reassured his fiance, reaching into the basket for a bag of crisps. "He'll be so touched that you asked him." 

Craig sincerely hoped so, and as soon as he saw Jason return home from his outing a few moments later, he called him over, not wanting to wait any longer. 

"Jason! There's something I'd like to ask you." 

"What's that..?" Jason looked slightly nervous, a thousand possibilities of what Craig could ask him floating around in his head. 

"You know how my Jonno and I are getting married in the summer?" Craig began. 

"Are you really? I definitely didn't know that," Jason said in his usual sarcastic tone. "It's not like you've been talking about it for weeks.." 

"All right, all right, less of the sarcasm," laughed Craig, handing Jess some crisps. "I wanted to ask you.. would you do me the honour of being my best man..?" 

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Jason couldn't believe his ears. 

"Jason Gardiner, you're literally the one and only reason that I'm still here right now," Craig told him with a hand on his shoulder. "You helped me during the hardest time of my life... even though I'd treated you like shit for months... and gave me the incentive to ask for help even though I hated the very idea of it. So I want you to be my best man at our wedding.. as long as you want to, of course.. " 

Jason began to cry as Craig trailed off, scarcely able to believe that they were at this point in their friendship that Craig was asking such a big thing as this. From thinking that he would never see Craig again and being wracked with guilt over what had happened with their relationship to being asked to take on such an important role at the wedding.. things had changed so much and he was so happy that they had. 

"Are you absolutely sure..? Are you sure you don't mean Bruno..?" 

"No offence to Bruno, but he'd talk way too much and his speech would last half an hour," Craig said dryly, before laughing. "You're such an important part of my life Jason, and I really want you to be my best man. I'd be honoured."

"Of course I'll be your best man! It just means so much to me that you've asked." Jason wiped his tears as he was pulled into a cuddle by his former boyfriend. 

"You mean so much to me, Jason. You helped me through the toughest time of my life and you were the biggest help to Jess when she was struggling... and you being my best man is the right decision," Craig said from the heart. 

"Thank you so much, Craig.. thank you.." Jason whispered. "This honestly means the world." 

"I love you so much, Jason. And you being my best man will be a huge honour." Craig said simply. "Now, why don't you sit down and join our picnic?" 

"Nah, it's fine, I'll leave you three to spend some-" Jason was about to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Jason. You're one of my favourite people too. Come and join the picnic!" 

.. 

"I wish you didn't have to go," Jess said sadly, as she got ready to say goodbye to Craig the next morning before heading off to school. Jonathan was taking her this morning before setting off to his own work, rather than the Santorini family, because they knew she might be a bit upset after having to say goodbye. 

"I know, baby girl. I wish I didn't either, but you'll see me again before you know it," Craig said softly, pulling her in for a cuddle. "Come on now, don't get upset," he whispered as he felt her shoulders begin to shake. "Don't get upset. You'll see me again in three weeks, and then it'll only be another couple of weeks and then I'll be home for the whole summer! And as long as I've got no other commitments, I'll be at your school production next month as well." 

"I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too, baby girl. So much," Craig's eyes filled with tears. "But we'll call every evening just like we always do, and you can message me whenever you need me and I'll reply as soon as I see it. Okay?" 

"Okay," Jess tried to stop crying. 

"Good girl. Go on now, or you'll be late for school," Craig gave her a final hug before handing her her book bag. 

"It wouldn't matter if I was.. it's maths first thing this morning." 

"You're going now- I'm not having my girl lose her 99% attendance," Craig laughed, kissing her on the cheek. "Go on now, and I'll call you this evening once I'm all set up in the hotel room and everything, yeah?" 

"Okay. Bye, Daddy," Jess threw her arms around him once more. 

"Goodbye, baby girl. Work hard at school today," Craig waved as she ran to the car and got inside, looking a bit happier. "I love you so much." 

"I love you so much too," Jess wiped her eyes on her cardigan sleeve as she climbed into the back seat. 

"I guess this is it," Jonathan chuckled sadly, looking Craig deep in the eyes. "Have fun, Craigy, but not too much fun without me." 

"I would tell you to look after Jess, but I don't need to.. you're amazing," Craig told him lovingly, reminding Jonathan (and Bruno who was watching on) of how he used to constantly get worried every time he wasn't with Jess and would reel off a long list of things for Jonathan to make sure Jess did. "And I'll see you next week at opening night." 

"You will. Oh come here, you emotional softie," Jonathan enveloped a crying Craig in his arms and cuddled him close. "We can do this! One more separation, and then you'll be home for five months! And in just three months, we'll be getting on a plane to go and officially get married.. " 

"Can't we get married now?" Craig whined, looking around at Jason and Bruno, and the garden that was so beautifully kept by Jonathan. "Jason and Bruno are here, and our daughter.. and most importantly us.. " 

"Craigyyyy.." Jonathan sighed, "no we can't. Because I need to go to work, Jess needs to go to school, and you need to set off to your hotel and rehearsals." 

"Fine, I guess we'll just wait till August," Craig rolled his eyes playfully. "I love you so much, Jonno. If there's any problems..." 

"I'll call you. I promise. Jess has your number too.. if we need anything, we'll call you or message you." 

"I'll let you get off to work now," Craig said reluctantly. "Goodbye, teddy. I love you more than Sauvignon Blanc and seafood lasagne." 

Jonathan laughed at the reference to what Craig had said when he was drunk at the Damon Scott going to jail party. "I love you too, Craigy. And I'll see you really soon." 

After one last kiss and cuddle, Jonathan drove off with Jess in the car, and Craig turned to Jason and Bruno, who were standing together with their arms around one another. 

"It always breaks me saying goodbye to them," he admitted, wiping his eyes. "I wish there was some way that I could cut myself in half so that I could go on tour and stay here at the same time. But sadly, that's not been invented yet." 

"And I think your fans might be the slightest bit disturbed if only half of you turned up on stage," Jason joked, giving his friend a quick hug. "See you in three weeks, mate. Don't worry about Jessica - we'll look after her - and good luck with rehearsals." 

"Thanks, Aussie," said Craig gratefully, before hugging Bruno and then getting into his Triumph Stag. "See you soon. I'll let you know I get there safely." 

And with that, Craig set off down the drive to Dartford, where opening night would be taking place next weekend. 

. .

Jess, Jason, Bruno and Jonathan had just finished a slightly later dinner of chicken pie, mashed potatoes and peas when the phone rang. Running over to grab Jonathan's mobile, Jess pressed accept call, and her dad's familiar face almost instantly came up onto the screen. 

"Hi, baby girl!" Craig beamed, waving. "How are you..? You okay?" 

"I'm fine, Daddy. We've just had dinner," Jess replied, "and after we finish calling, I'm going to have my bath and go to bed." 

"Good idea! What did you have for dinner..?"

"Chicken pie, mashed potatoes and peas," Jess replied happily. "We were originally going to have mince, but Uncle Bruno burnt it." 

"I'm still a better chef than Gennaro though," Bruno called, making everyone laugh. 

"Who's Gennaro?"

"You've met him so many times, Jessica. Gino?" 

"What?!" 

Bruno burst out laughing at Jess's confused expression, and it was five minutes before he spluttered, "Jess.. Gennaro and Gino are the same person." 

"What?!" Jess repeated, looking confused. 

"Gino's real name is Gennaro," explained Bruno, trying to stop laughing. "Gino is a shortened version of the name - like Jess is a shortened version of Jessica." 

"I didn't know that.. " Jess still looked confused. "I always thought his real name was Gino.." 

"Well, so did I. Until Bruno forced me to watch Gino on Celebrity Juice, a positively vile show that you're not watching until you're at least fifteen," Craig laughed from the other end of the line. "So you enjoyed your dinner then, Jess?" 

"Yes!" Jess nodded eagerly. 

"It definitely sounds much better than what I had! I had a tuna sandwich from Tesco's and a bag of pickled onion monster munch. I couldn't be bothered to get dressed properly and go out for a meal tonight." 

"We've still got some leftover.." 

"Perfect! I'll just teleport back to the house and get it," Craig joked. "Did you get your homework done?" 

"I did!" 

"Good girl - that's what I like to hear. What did you do today?" 

"English and history, so all went well." Jess laughed. 

"Good," Craig chuckled, "and how was school today in general..?" 

"It was great, thank you! Apart from maths and PE," Jess replied. "We had to do football in PE today and I hated it." 

"You are most definitely my daughter," Craig laughed, remembering when he was a student and hated every single second of Friday afternoon PE lessons. "I'm glad you had such a good day though, baby girl." 

"Tomorrow, Dad and I are going to stay with Nanny and Grandad for the weekend," Jess told Craig, smiling. 

"That's lovely! I thought you might do that," Craig winked across at Jonathan. "Have a great time, baby girl, and give them my love." 

"They're absolutely gutted you're not coming," Jonathan chipped in, "they can't wait to come and watch your show at some point." 

Ever since they had gotten back together, Craig had become so much closer with Jonathan's parents. They had never gotten on badly, but they had never exactly been close either. But nowadays, they were so much closer than they used to be and Craig simply loved it whenever they went down to Leicester to stay for a weekend. 

"What's your hotel room like, Craig?" Bruno called over. 

"Your average British hotel room, Bruno," called back Craig, moving his camera around the room to show them. "Not too bad at all. But after tonight I won't be spending much time in here except to sleep.. I need to get this show perfect." 

"It will be perfect," Jonathan manifested, "because you're amazing. And I'm so excited to finally see the show on the stage!" 

They chatted for a little while longer, then Craig hung up the phone, deciding that he was going to get an early night. As he lay on the bed, looking at Jonno Bear (the first thing he had packed in the suitcase), he realised just how much he missed Jonathan and Jess, and Jason and Bruno. Distance always killed him - he wished that there was some way that Jonathan and Jess could conveniently come with him - but he also knew that once he got through the next few weeks, he would be back with his favourite people for ages and ages. Almost two whole months till strictly started - and even that only happened once a week, maybe twice if he appeared on It Takes Two. He just had to get through a month and a bit, and then he would be back with them. 

Picking his phone up from the bedside table, he pressed on Jonno's contact and typed out a message to him. 

Craigy 🎤🥺: I miss you so so much ☹

Just a few seconds later, he got a reply. 

Jonno 🌱: oh craigyyyyy, I miss you too! So so so much ☹ counting down the days till I next see you ☹

Craigy 🎤🥺: distance absolutely sucks, I wish you were here :( xx

Craigy 🎤🥺: this bed feels empty without you :( I'm cuddling Jonno Bear but he isn't the same as my real life Jonno :( 

Jonno 🌱: craigyyyy STOP BEING SO CUTE!! 🥺 

Craigy 🎤🥺: you're the cute one not me 🥺 how was your day? 

Jonno 🌱: Craigyyyy you're literally the biggest damn softie out there!! And it was good thank you. I did three gardens today and the lovely lady at house number 3 gave me a cup of tea and three ginger biscuits!! 

Craigy 🎤🥺: you're such an amazing gardener Jonno 🥺 I'm glad your day went well! Mine was mainly travelling but tomorrow I have a full day of rehearsals so that will be great!! Oh my god I miss you so so so so SO so MUCH :( 

Jonno 🌱: I miss you so so much too Craigy :( but hey, just got to get through one more week, and then we will be reunited. We can do this ❤xx

Craig smiled - Jonathan was always so positive and it was a truly admirable quality. He was much more positive these days about life in general, but he really admired how Jonathan could always be so calm and positive without even having to try. 

.. 

"You look great, sweetheart!" Shirley exclaimed, as Jess stepped out of the hotel room's bathroom wearing a red fluffy jumper and black leggings. Today was finally the day that they got to see All Balls and Glitter, and they were all getting ready currently in their hotel rooms in Leeds. "Do you want us to do your hair for you..?" 

"Yes please! And can I have a little bit of make up please?" Jess begged. 

"Of course you can, gorgeous! Only a little bit though, because you really don't need layers of it. You're beautiful exactly how you are," Darcey told the little girl, sitting her down in a chair and beginning to apply make up to her face. 

"I'm so looking forward to Daddy's show tonight!" Jess said enthusiastically. "He's going to be amazing!" 

"He definitely is," Darcey agreed. "He's so talented. I'm so proud that he's finally got his own show!" 

"From what Jonathan's said about it, I think it's going to be an amazing show," Shirley agreed, brushing her hair in front of the mirror. "I know just how hard he's worked on it and I'm so excited to see what it's really like." 

"Yeah, Dad and Daddy haven't told me anything about the show!" Jess exclaimed. "I want to know!" 

"You'll find out in a couple more hours, gorgeous," Darcey laughed, finishing the make up and beginning to brush out Jess's long beautiful hair. 

"That's true," Jess nodded, with a laugh. "I can't wait to see Daddy again." 

"And he can't wait to see you," said a voice from the doorway, making Jess jump. Whilst Jess had been talking to her auntie and having her hair brushed, Shirley had let Jason inside the bedroom. 

"Uncle Jason! You always come out of nowhere!" Jess cried. 

"My secret? I teleport," Jason winked at his niece. "You're looking beautiful, sweetie! I just came to say that we'll meet you in the lobby in five minutes." 

"That's fine, we're all ready," Darcey replied, as she swept Jess's hair neatly into a bun and secured it with a hair tie. "Are you, Jonathan and Bruno ready..?" 

"Jonathan and I, yes. Bruno.. still not wearing a shirt and hasn't decided what shoes he's going to wear" Jason said in his usual sarcastic tone. 

"Of course," Shirley rolled her eyes, pulling on her leather jacket.

"That's my indecisive fiance for you," a fond smile crept over Jason's face as he said that, "anyways, shall we see you downstairs?" 

Five minutes later, the entire family were downstairs, and ready to walk over to the theatre. Putting their hoods up on their coats as it was freezing cold outside and looked as though it was raining, they began to make their way to the theatre, which mercifully was only a five minute walk away. 

Inside the theatre it was significantly warmer and Jess beamed as she saw the stage that her dad would soon be performing on. Settling down into the front row seats they had booked, in between Jonathan and Jason, she stared impatiently at the stage, waiting for the show to start. 

"Are you excited, sweetie?" Jason whispered into her ear, as they waited.. and waited some more. 

"Of course! I absolutely loved your one man show and I can't wait to see Daddy's!"

"My one is still the best though, isn't it?" 

"Uncle Jason, I can't choose between yours and my dad's! They're both amazing," Jess said firmly, and Jason laughed at her serious face. 

"This will only ever be the second best one man show," Bruno overheard the conversation, "my fiance literally proposed to me during his show!" 

"You never know, the way that Craig's going, he might actually bring someone on stage to marry us there and then," Jonathan joked, closing up his programme, which he had been reading in absolute awe of his soon to be husband. "When I went to watch the show a couple weeks ago, he literally asked me if we could get married in the fruit and veg aisle of Mark's and Spencer's." 

"Well, how romantic is that?" Jason said extremely dryly.

"He looked genuinely heartbroken when I told him maybe we should wait until the wedding," Jonathan continued. "Bless his heart." Just then, the lights went down, an indication that it was time for the show to start. "Oh look, it's starting!" 

"It is!" Jess said excitedly, turning around in her seat and waiting for the curtains to rise and her dad to come on stage. "I'm so excited!" 

A few seconds later, to the Whitney Houston classic Greatest Love Of All, Craig stepped onto the stage in full drag. Going back to a much younger time in his life, he had resurrected Lavish, a drag queen that he himself had created. He wasn't going to add in some parts of her act, like playing God Save The Queen on the trumpet (he had tried that a couple years ago on a talk show and it had been horrendous) or sliding down the banisters (there were none). Taking a step centre stage in his red wig, green dress and full make up, Craig smiled at the audience and began to sing the song that had won him every role he had gone for when he sang it at the auditions. 

I believe the children are our future   
Teach them well and let them lead the way   
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Let the children's laughter,   
Remind us how we used to be... 

Craig sang each note, and as he did so, he thought about his greatest love of all, who was sitting in the audience tonight. Although the song was meant to be about self love, he couldn't help but conjure up another image in his mind - that image being of his gorgeous Jonno, who had changed his life. The song took on a new meaning now he was in love, and as he sang, the memory of Jonathan's proposal on Bondi beach last March came back to him, one of the happiest moments of his life. 

The song ended, and following warm applause, Craig got the show started. His show was similar to Jason's in that it told the story of his life from childhood to adulthood, but it was entirely different as well. He started off with speaking about his childhood in Ballarat, the challenges he had faced, and how he had gotten into performing and dancing as a career. Similarly to Jason he didn't specify who the mystery guy he spent two wonderful years with as a young man was, as that story was not public, but he did chance a smile over at Jason, who was sitting in the audience looking unbelievably proud of his talented best friend. 

He spoke about his dancing career, struggles with self confidence that he had faced, and then began to talk about his choreographic career and the foray into strictly. Jonathan could almost chant the story of how Craig got the job on strictly backwards by now, seeing as he had heard it constantly, but he still smiled nonetheless as he listened to Craig talking about how he thought strictly would be car crash TV at first, and how he was in a foul mood the day that he did his screen test. In between each story there would be some singing, or some dancing, and the crowd seemed to be loving it. Everyone was especially impressed when Craig brought out his tap shoes and did them a tap dance like he had done in Crazy For You years back. Jess just sat there in awe of her dad, her hand linked with Jonathan's, feeling so proud. 

During the interval, Craig scrubbed off his lavish make up, pulled off his wig, and changed out of his green dress and high heels into a sparkly suit and matching shoes. As he downed two glasses of water and ate some of the crackers that Jason had recommended he buy to nibble on backstage, he smiled at himself in the mirror in his dressing room. The show was a success again. He had so hoped it would be tonight, seeing as all his favourite people were out there watching him. And it was. He wanted to jump for joy and shout and scream from the rooftops.. because he was just so happy about how well the show was going. 

The second half dealt with more strictly stories, and about meeting Jonathan on that February day whilst touring around the country. He spoke about how he had never really cared that much about marriage before - how he had always thought it was just a bit of paper - but how now, he was eagerly awaiting their summer wedding. Jonathan couldn't stop blushing as Craig sang his praises, even though he had heard it all before when he came to the other show alone. He was positively beetroot by the time that Craig went on to the adoption.. and how Jess became a part of their lives. 

"Adoption was another thing I never thought I'd want to do," Craig confessed to the audience, "but look at me now. A dad to the most beautiful girl, and extremely happy. Jess came into our lives almost four years ago, and she honestly brings so much joy to my life. I've learnt over the months that you will never be a perfect parent. At one of the hardest times of my life, Dame Darcey told me something that I'll never forget. I wrote it down actually, so that I could always refer back to it, and this is what she said: Us parents... we fuck up once a day, whether that's when we shout at our kids for getting in the way when we're trying to make dinner or when we give our kids ham sandwiches for lunch when they wanted tuna. You and Jonathan are going to make mistakes left, right and centre over the years - but at the end of it you'll have a gorgeous, grown up daughter and you'll be the proudest of her. I used to hate myself if I made mistakes as a parent, I used to think I wasn't a good enough dad to the best daughter in the world. But now I realise.. making mistakes is okay. And asking for help is okay. No parent is perfect, so there is no point trying to reach an unrealistic standard. Jess is nearly eleven now, an incredibly talented little girl, although she doesn't believe it, and definitely takes after Jonno academically. She's kind, so polite, and always thinks of others, and she's honestly a credit to me and our entire family." 

Jess was welling up again by now, and Jason and Jonathan both squeezed her hands. 

After a grand finale where Craig sang a compilation of musical theatre songs, he took his bows and thanked everyone for coming. It seemed like only minutes since it had started when he walked off the stage, exhilarated after the show, so excited to hug his favourite people again. 

And twenty five minutes later, after he had seen everyone at stage door their reunion was as beautiful as he had hoped it would be. Jess couldn't stop hugging him, so happy to be reunited, and his eyes were brimming over with tears, so happy to see her again. 

"I've missed you so much," he whispered to her sweetly, cuddling her close. "I really have." 

And as they walked back to their hotel, Jess skipping along beside him, Craig was reminded again of just how lucky he truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so so so sorry for the long time it's taken me to update!! Nearly two weeks 😳 I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter if I'm honest, but now I'm back!! This still isn't the best thing I've ever written but I hope you like it nonetheless. 
> 
> Unfortunately, Craig's show hasn't debuted yet. Here's hoping it will be able to at some point next year.. I cant wait for him to go on tour with it!! It'll be well worth the wait ❤ 
> 
> Strictly launch show tonight... what did we all think? There were some amazing couples in there that I never expected... did I see Jamie with Karen coming? No! I got six of my predictions right this year!! 
> 
> There's only four more chapters of this whole book left but there is more to this series - so stay tuned!! 
> 
> I was originally going to post the final chapter on 22nd October, as that would be the two year anniversary of first posting this book but the chapters wont be ready in time so I'm afraid that won't happen. I'll try and post the next chapter.. already partially written... in the next week 😍
> 
> Also... 10K READS!!!!!! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GUYS?!?? When I first started this book, I expected maybe 100 reads.. 10,000?? THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I love you all so much and thank you all SO MUCH 😍😍
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next chapter. As usual...
> 
> Stay safe, stay happy and stay tuned!!! 😍😍


	66. credit to us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I would just like to say - I never did year 6. I went straight from year 5 to year 7, and essentially skipped the year. So if anything about SATS are wrong then please do excuse me xx) 

Daddy 👨👧❤: morning baby girl! I just wanted to wish you the best of luck for your little exam today. You've got this, okay? I absolutely believe in you!! To me, it doesn't matter if you pass or fail.. of course I'd love you to pass and I want you to do your best to pass, but if you fail, we can work things out together. I love you more than anything, and when you get home from school, call me and tell me all about it! GOOD LUCK baby girl xx

Jess smiled as she read the message that her dad had sent her. It was the first morning in June, a bright sunny morning, and today at school was her first SAT exam. These exams would help to determine what level she was working at, and what her strengths and weaknesses were ahead of going up to secondary in September. She had been working really hard the last few weeks in class, and doing all her homework to the best of her ability, but she was still nervous about the exams and whether she would be able to complete them. Today was her personal hardest exam as well - one of the maths papers. Although she really tried hard in maths, she still found it really difficult and she worried that the questions today would be too hard for her. 

"Jessica?" Jason put his head round the door just then. Jonathan had gone to work bright and early that morning, so it was just him and Bruno in the house now. "It's time to get up. Oh.. you're already awake." He sighed deeply, hoping she hadn't been awake for hours. 

"I only just woke up. Daddy sent me a message, I was just replying to it," Jess explained, to reassure him. She had been sleeping a lot better recently and for a couple of months now she had been waking up crying less and less frequently in the night. Since Craig had gone away just over a month ago, she had woken up maybe twice or three times crying, but Jason had always been there to comfort her and most nights she had been sleeping through calmly. 

"That's good; I'm glad you slept well. How are you feeling about today, sweetie?" Jason asked gently, sitting down on the bed next to her and beginning to stroke her hair. 

"Nervous." 

"That's okay, sweetie. Exams are a bit scary. And I know how much you want to do well but please always remember that we love you, no matter what. And as long as you try your best, that's all we ask of you." 

"I'm just nervous because it's maths today. And I still really struggle with maths." 

"I know, sweetie, but you've improved so much since last year!" Jason said with a smile on his face, "and you've been doing so much practice! As I'm always saying, you just need a little more confidence in yourself. Now go on, put your uniform on and I'll make you some toast. Butter and marmite?" 

Jess nodded and as soon as Jason left her room, she began to get changed into her uniform. A few moments later, she headed down to the kitchen, her uniform on and her hair all loose down her back ready for Jason to fix. 

"There you go, sweetie," Jason handed her some toast with the toppings she had asked for. "Do you want me to do your hair for you?" 

Jess nodded, so Jason stood behind her as she ate her breakfast and swiftly tied her hair into two plaits. As he was tying the ends, Bruno came waltzing into the room, dressed and ready for the interview that he had today on Loose Women. 

"Have you made me any toast?" he asked Jason, widening his eyes imploringly. 

"Sit down, I'll make you some now," Jason laughed, putting another slice of white bread into the toaster. "Right, Jessica, have you got everything ready for school?" 

"Yep, I've checked," Jess nodded, as she finished her toast and pushed her plate away from her. "Everything's in my bag." 

"Good girl," Bruno patted her on the shoulder. "So you're ready for your exam? Listen to me," he added before Jess could even answer, "you're going to do just fine. I'll still be the proudest uncle in the world, no matter what you achieve." 

"Thanks, Uncle Bruno," Jess smiled, as she sipped her orange juice. 

"Do you have any rehearsals today?" Jason asked the little girl, handing Bruno a slice of toast, spread with jam. 

"Yes! We have them in the morning before our exam this afternoon," replied Jess, smiling. They had been rehearsing Sister Act: Back in the Habit at least twice a week, and Jess had been absolutely loving it. Although she had been unsure about acting at first, and wasn't sure that her singing was good enough, she had started to really love the role she was playing. She was beginning to gain some confidence in her talents, and all she hoped now was that it would go well when they performed it properly, and that her dad would be able to come and watch. He was 99% sure that he would be able to come, but Jess would have much sooner that it was 100%. But what she did know was that even if Craig didn't come, there would still be lots of her family coming to support. Jonathan, Jason and Bruno would be there, and Adelina had promised to come as well. Her grandparents were coming, as well, which Jess was really excited about, and so were her aunties. 

"Enjoy," Bruno told her, as Gino's car pulled up and she got up, running upstairs quickly to grab her bag. 

"Here's your lunch, sweetie. I made you a chicken sandwich today seeing as we had some left over from dinner yesterday," Jason handed Jess her cat-patterned lunchbox and gave her a kiss. "Have a wonderful day at school, and good luck with your exam, okay? You're going to be just fine." 

"Good luck, my darling," Bruno enveloped his niece in a hug. "You've got this, okay?" 

Jess nodded. "Thank you, uncle Jason. Thank you, uncle Bruno. See you tonight!" And with that, she skipped down the garden to where Gino, Carmine and Dixie were waiting in the car for her. 

"Morning!" she practically sang, opening the door to the back seat and sliding in beside Carmine and Dixie. 

"Good morning, Jess. Are you ready for today?" Gino asked, as Jess buckled her seatbelt and settled back into the seat. 

"No, but I'm going to do my very best," Jess replied, waving and blowing kisses at her uncles, who were watching them drive down the lane. "And hopefully it will pay off." 

"It will! All we ask of the two of you girls is that you try your hardest," Gino said in agreement, looking around at Carmine and Jess for a moment. "Just, Carmine, please remember that 1 multiplied by 1 doesn't equal 2." 

"I'll try and remember," Carmine laughed, as they pulled out onto the road and began driving towards school. "Are you excited for rehearsals today, Jess?" 

Jess nodded. "I am!" 

"Jess has been doing so amazing in rehearsals lately, Dad," Carmine told Gino, "her singing is amazing!" 

"Not as amazing as yours," Jess blushed, "you're incredible!" Carmine was playing Deloris Van Cartier, also known as Sister Mary Clarence, the main character of the musical, and Jess was in awe of how amazing her friend was. 

"You're both incredible," Gino grinned at his older daughter and the girl who had become very much like a third daughter to him, "and your mum and I are so excited to come and see the show." 

"Is your dad coming, Jess?" Carmine asked, as they arrived at the school a few short moments later. 

"I really hope he is," Jess replied, as she got out of the car and as usual thanked Gino for driving her. "He's 99% sure he can come, but it might change. I really hope he can come though.. it would mean so much to have him there." 

"I'm sure he'll come," Carmine reassured her friend, slipping her hand into hers. "Now come on. Let's go and get ready to smash that maths exam!" 

.. 

"Are you sure I can't come to the vets? I haven't got any exams today," Jess sighed, as she sat on the kitchen floor, cuddling Americano. 

"I know you want to come, sweetie, but I think you'll be much better off at school. It'll take your mind off things and you won't have to sit around waiting," Jason said wisely, as he made her a ham sandwich for her lunch. 

Jess sighed. "I'm just worried. What if something happens to him?" 

"Oh, sweetie," Jason said softly, "you seriously don't need to be worried about it. Vets do these operations all the time, and nothing bad ever really happens to the dogs. Only in very extreme and rare cases. Americano will be just fine. And when you come home tonight from Carmine's, he'll be here at home and happy as ever." 

"Okay," Jess sighed, laughing as Americano licked her face. 

"Good girl. Honestly, Jessica, things will be fine. It's such a quick procedure - twenty minutes max. And he might be a bit sleepy when he wakes up - remember how sleepy you were when you had your surgery at the beginning of last summer? - but apart from that he'll be absolutely fine, I promise you, sweetie." 

Jess felt a little bit reassured at her uncle's words, but that didn't stop her feeling sad when she had to go to school and say goodbye to Americano, and she couldn't stop thinking about him all day long. Luckily they had a full day of rehearsals, as their exams were pretty much finished apart from one more maths exam, so she didn't have to concentrate too much. 

"We'll take it from The Eye Is On The Sparrow scene, so I need Sophia and Jessica on stage please," the drama teacher announced, as soon as everyone was sat down ready to either perform or spectate. "And Katie, I need you to be ready to come on." 

Jess found Sophia, who was talking to her friend, and the two of them headed onstage, ready for their scene together. Along with the Joyful Joyful scene at the state music competition, this was Jess's favourite scene, and she just loved performing the song, even though she was still a little bit nervous about singing it in front of everyone towards the end of the month. 

The two girls did their dialogue together, where Jess (as Rita) talked about how her mother didn't want her to take singing up as a career because she considered it a dead end and because her husband (Rita's father) died trying to enter the music industry, then they began on the song. As they came to an end, interrupted by one of the nuns, the watching students and teachers broke into applause, and as she always did when she got it right, Jess smiled to herself. 

"Fantastic, girls! This scene is coming along beautifully," smiled the drama teacher. "Continue, please." 

In the morning, they just worked on a few scenes in no particular order that needed to be worked on, such as the state music competition scenes, which people were having trouble with perfecting. It was the Joyful Joyful music number that they were having difficulty with, and in an attempt to get it right, the drama teacher had them redo the scene so many times that everyone became sick of the song. 

Then after lunch, they did a full run through of the whole show. About a week ago they had all come off script, the drama teacher telling them that they had had long enough to learn their lines, and apart from a few small mess-ups, it went well. There was one point where Jess forgot her words, in the scene between her and her "mother" where Florence forbade her to take part in the state music competition, but she styled it out and managed to improvise, which she was very proud of. This production was giving her a lot of confidence and she was very glad that she had listened to her family and her best friend and decided to audition. 

They ended the day with a final practice of the finale to Ain't No Mountain High Enough, in which everyone took their bows, then sat down on the stage to hear what their teacher had to say about the rehearsals. 

"You've done fantastically well today, guys," Miss Clarke announced, with a huge smile on her face. "Well done to all of you. This show is coming along really well. However, there are some things I'd like to see improved upon for next time. I noticed a few of you missed your cues, which I do not want to see happen on the night, and a few of you still don't know your lines - please make sure you learn them! Of course we'll have our lovely prompter, Miss Davies, but still I'd like to see you all word perfect by our next rehearsal, please. The show is in two weeks now." 

"No pressure then," muttered Carmine to Jess - Carmine had been one to forget her lines, although Jess quite frankly thought it was insane how much dialogue she had to memorise for her part. 

The teacher had a few more comments to make, before everyone was allowed to leave and go home. Collecting their bags from their classroom, Carmine and Jess met up with Dixie before heading to the car, where Gino was waiting for them. 

"Good day..?" he asked them as they got into the car, and they all nodded. "Good. Jess, your uncle just messaged me. Americano is absolutely fine, although a bit sleepy, and he can't wait to see you tonight when you go home." 

"Thank goodness! Thank you for letting me know, Gino," Jess said politely, breathing a sigh of relief- she had been very worried about her puppy. 

"You're more than welcome, Jess. And you'll be collected to go home at around 7, after you've had dinner with us." 

"Uncle Jason or uncle Bruno?" questioned Jess. "Collecting me I mean." 

"Both of them, as far as I know," Gino responded, as they drove towards the house. "Now tell me, girls, how was your day..?" 

"Good thanks, Dad! The teacher moaned at me because I didn't know some of my lines in rehearsals, but apart from that, a good day." 

"To be fair though, Carmine, you have got the biggest part in the whole show." Gino reminded his stepdaughter, without taking his eyes off the road. 

"That's literally what I was saying!" Carmine insisted. "I've got so many lines to learn." 

A few moments later they arrived back at the Santorini household, where Christine was cooking dinner for them. Whilst Gino went into the lounge to watch TV (sometimes he helped Christine cook, but he went spare if she didn't follow a recipe to the letter, so often didn't), Carmine and Jess went upstairs to Carmine's bedroom, where they did some practicing for the show, and revised a little bit together for their exam. They were just finishing up their revision when they were called for dinner - vegetarian shepherd's pie and mixed vegetables on the side - which they ate in the dining room. Nobody in the family was actually vegetarian, but sometimes Christine liked to cook vegetarian meals - she had lived with someone who was vegetarian for five years and had learned to cook some delicious dishes that didn't contain meat. Because the restaurant was closed tonight due to a repair that needed to be done, Gino actually ate with them, which rarely happened when Jess was over. They made conversation, mostly about the rehearsals, but also about the exam that they had to do in the next couple of days. 

"Do you feel ready..?" Christine asked Jess, as the little girl poured herself another glass of water. 

"Kind of," Jess replied, continuing to eat her dinner. "It's maths, which I don't like, but I'm going to try my best." 

"You'll both do great," Gino said to the girls, "and no matter what you get we'll be proud of you. Wait... I think that's your uncles arriving, Jess." 

Indeed it was Jason and Bruno, walking up the pathway hand in hand, and Jess quickly began to eat her dinner as Gino got up to greet them. 

"Don't rush, sweetheart" Christine told the little girl. "I'm sure they'll wait for you." 

"Yeah, I think you've got half an hour to spare seeing as your uncle Bruno is here and he'll probably talk to my dad for an hour about la Bella Italia," Carmine joked, and Jess laughed, beginning to eat the remainder of her dinner at a much slower pace. 

"Hi, sweetie!" Jason beamed at his niece as he walked through the door. "You can finish eating if you want. We've got nothing to rush home for." 

"Do you want some dinner?" Christine asked. "We've still got plenty left over." 

"It's fine, honest-" 

"Yes please." 

"Oh Bruno, of course you said that," laughed Jason. "Well then, actually, if Bruno's going to have some, I'll have some." 

"We always end up making too much and freezing it for another day," Christine explained to Jason, serving up two more portions of shepherd's pie, whilst Bruno talked at one hundred miles an hour in Italian to Gino about something or other. 

"That's actually a really good idea though," Jason remarked, as Christine handed him his plate of food. "Thank you so much." 

"You're more than welcome. Sit yourselves down, both of you." 

"So, Americano is really fine?" Jess turned to her uncles, who were tucking into their portions of shepherds pie happily. 

"He's absolutely fine, sweetie. Just a little bit sleepy," Jason reassured his niece. "It was all over within an hour.. like I told you, it's a quick procedure." 

Jess breathed a massive sigh of relief. "I was really worried today! But we had only rehearsals today, no lessons." 

"They went well!" Carmine told Jason and Bruno, "but the teacher told me I need to practice and remember all my lines."

"And I said, Carmine does have the biggest part in the show!" 

"I'll tell you something, hon, I used to be terrible at memorizing lines," Jason chuckled. "In the first proper show I did, I only properly learnt all of my lines two days before the show began and managed to be word perfect on the night, so I really wouldn't worry." 

"In case you hadn't worked it out, Carmine, Jason here has been in literally every single existing musical, and never stops talking about his career," Bruno told the girl. 

"I'm just proud of what I've achieved, all right?" Jason laughed. "Appearing in some of the shows that I secretly watched and adored when I was younger has got to be my proudest achievement to date." 

"And you should be proud. You're incredible," Bruno told him, leaning over and giving him a sweet kiss. "And your extensive career... whilst I may tease you about it, it's something that I really, really admire." 

.. 

"Americano!" Jess cried, running towards her puppy and getting down next to him. They had just arrived home after finishing dinner with the Santorinis and waiting for Gino and Bruno to stop talking in Italian, and Jess had been out the car as soon as it stopped to see Americano and check he really was okay. 

Though the dog was still slightly groggy, he lifted his head and greeted his favourite person by licking her. 

"You okay..?" 

"What did I tell you? He's fine," Jason smiled at the two of them, coming in behind them, as Jess gently lifted Americano into her lap and cuddled him close. 

"I'm so glad he's okay," Jess said in a relieved tone, suddenly spying the stitches that her dog had in. "Will he have to go back and get those stitches removed?" 

"Nope, they're dissolvable ones," explained Jason, as he put the kettle on for a hot water bottle, due to it being a very cold night. 

"How does that work..?" 

"They just disappear, as far as I know," laughed Jason, getting his cat-shaped hot water bottle out the cupboard. "For more information, ask your dad, who is the scientist in this family.. not me." 

"That's so cool," Jess breathed, as Americano began licking her face again. 

"Isn't it just? The miracles of biology!" 

.. 

Jess's last SAT exam was the second of her maths papers, and not 24 hours before it was due to happen, she was sitting at her desk in her bedroom, head in her hands, crying because she just didn't understand any of what she was being asked. She could already see it now - her sitting in the exam room tomorrow morning, unable to understand a word of the paper, feeling like a failure. Her first maths exam had gone okay, but if she failed this one, she knew she would fail the whole thing.. and she just didn't want to disappoint anyone by failing. 

A few moments later, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and begin to rub her back gently. Looking up, she saw Jason had come into her room whilst she had been crying. 

"Come on, you," he said, with a smile. "We're going out to the cinema to watch In The Heights." 

"But uncle Jason.. I need to learn maths. And besides, you and I are going out next week with Adelina to the cinema to watch the new In The Heights movie." 

"Who says we can't go to the cinema twice in a fortnight? If we want to, we can," Jason said, pulling her up. "And besides, you're way too stressed to learn anything right now. If you have a nice break from studying and a good sleep and practice again tomorrow morning at breakfast, I guarantee you you'll find it easier." 

"Okay," Jess nodded, with a smile. "Just me and you?" 

"Yep!" Jason nodded. "Bruno's going out tonight anyway and your dad is still in work. Right, change out of your school uniform, wash your face, and meet me downstairs in five minutes. We'll get some dinner after the film." 

Jess quickly changed into a pair of leggings and her pink hooded jumper, then after she washed her face, she headed downstairs to the living room to find Jason. 

"Come on then, sweetie," Jason smiled at her, taking hold of her hand. "Let's go." 

Quickly saying goodbye to Americano, who was feeling much better today after his little operation the day before, the two of them headed out to the car and began to drive to the cinema. There was quite a long queue to get in, the film being very popular and Jess felt a little bit scared as she saw the amount of people. Jason slipped his arm round her to make her feel better and let her wait in a quieter area whilst he bought them some snacks - a bag of assorted sweets for Jess with a bottle of water, and a box of popcorn and a water for himself. 

"There you go," he smiled at her, handing her her snacks. "Shall we go in?"

Jess nodded, walking alongside Jason into the auditorium. After choosing some seats relatively high up in the building, the two of them took their usual cinema/theatre photo before Jason posted it on social media. 

"I'll send it to Adelina as well. She's going to be so jealous that you've watched this movie before she has!" Jason laughed, opening up his WhatsApp chat with his goddaughter and typing hello my favourite goddaughter, guess what movie we're watching tonight? 😂😁

A few moments later, as people continued to enter the auditorium, they got a message back from Adelina. 

Adelina ❤💄: 1. Jason, that's sweet but I'm your only goddaughter😂😂

Adelina ❤💄: 2. NO WAY YOU ARE NOT WATCHING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE WATCHING!!!! NOOOO IM SO JEALOUS 😂😂

Jason 🎤🌵: we are 😂 sorry hon!! Jess was in need of a bit of relaxation tonight- she's really nervous about her exam tomorrow and was getting upset whilst revising- so I thought I'd bring her to watch a movie xx

Adelina ❤💄: fair enough, but still I'm jealous you're going to have watched it before me!! And best of luck to her, I've got the results of my exams tomorrow and I couldn't be more nervous :( 

Jason 🎤🌵: oh hon, you're going to be just fine! Remember how you were so nervous the night before your a level results and then you ended up getting the amazing grades you did? You've worked so incredibly hard the last few months and I know that it will have paid off for you 💕

Adelina ❤💄: thank youu Jason, I hope you're right. Enjoy the film with Jess, but don't give me any spoilers even if I beg you for them!!! 😂😂

Jason 🎤🌵: I won't don't worry. Have a wonderful evening hon and try not to stress too much, it is what it is at the end of the day 💕xx

"Uncle Jason, the movie is starting." 

"You mean, the twenty minutes of adverts talking about cinema etiquette and advertising new films," Jason laughed, putting away his phone and slipping his arm around his little niece. "You know, in Spain, there's this great cinema advert about phone usage..." 

"There is? What's it about..?" 

"It's about goats dancing the Charleston. Jessica, I literally just said what it's about," Jason rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Sorry!" Jess giggled. 

"You mean, what happens in it? Basically, it's a video of this guy who is watching a movie, and then his phone starts ringing and it ends up disturbing everyone by landing in people's popcorn buckets and the guy causing a massive scene," replied Jason, eating some more of his popcorn, "and then the end message is great. It reads "tu no eres la protagonista de la pelicula" which means, "you are not the main character of the film"." 

"I like that!" Jess laughed. "Thank you for bringing me here, uncle Jason." 

"You're more than welcome, sweetie," said Jason softly, before falling silent as the movie started. 

.. 

Jason was right - Jess, after a night of relaxing and doing non-school related things, was able to go to bed with a clear mind and wake up the next morning ready to go to school and take her exam. As she ate her breakfast, Jonathan tested her on some maths whilst Jason did her hair, and was impressed to see that she actually answered most of them correctly. 

"See what I told you, sweetie..?" he grinned, giving her a huge hug. "You're going to be absolutely fine. Just don't doubt yourself!" 

"Thank you, Dad!" Jess beamed, and hugged him back, feeling much more positive and confident in her own ability. 

"Tonight, we've got a little surprise for you," Bruno told her, as he walked into the room just in his underwear. "Somebody's coming to the house late Saturday night." 

"Way to keep it secret, Bruno," Jason rolled his eyes at his fiancé. 

"Is it Daddy?" Jess asked excitedly, her eyes bright as she looked from one family member to the other waiting for one of them to confirm she was correct. 

"It is!" Jonathan told her, with a huge smile on his face. "He's coming home very late on Saturday night, at a time when you'll be asleep, and then he's going to spend all of Sunday with us before he has to go back on tour." 

"Yay!" Jess beamed, clapping her hands and practically jumping up and down. "And will he still be able to come and watch my show..?" 

"I think so, gorgeous. He hasn't said he won't be able to, so hopefully that means he will still be coming. You know that he'll be there any way he possibly can." 

Jess had to leave for school after that, and on the way there she, Carmine and Dixie chatted in the back seat about things that weren't related to the exam. Instead, they talked about their rehearsals - the main thing they had been talking about recently - and how Jess was going to get to see Craig this weekend. This made them feel a lot more relaxed, and when it was actually time to start the exam that morning, Jess and Carmine felt a little nervous, but not overly panicked. 

When they were told to start, Jess flipped her paper over. At first she panicked, not remembering how to do fractions, but then she remembered the way that her dad had taught her all the time he had homeschooled her. She remembered his easy tips that had helped her understand and get through her work, and smiling, she began to write in her answers. 

The word problems were alright too. There were a few she didn't quite understand, especially when they involved percentages, but by the time the paper came to an end and the teachers came round to collect their exams, Jess was feeling relatively confident with how she had done. She just hoped now that she could get a high grade so that her family would be really proud of her. She especially wanted to do well for her dad, who had spent so much time helping her get to grips with the subject, and had taught her so well for those months. Getting a high score would show that she had really taken in what he had taught her. 

"How do you think you did?" Carmine questioned, as they left the room a few moments later, all of them heading down for an early lunch before rehearsals began. "I actually don't think it went that bad, to be honest. I didn't find it too difficult." 

"It wasn't too bad," replied Jess, as they all filed into the canteen where they ate their lunches. She and her friend made a beeline for the table that they always sat at for lunch, and sat down together to eat. Pulling her tuna sandwich wrapped in tinfoil out her lunch bag, along with her cheese and onion crisps and apple, she sighed, "I just hope I've passed." 

"You will have done, Jess. You're really good at maths," Carmine reassured her friend. "And your family will be proud of you." 

"I really hope so," Jess sighed again, beginning to eat. "Anyways, let's not talk about it anymore - we're done with these tests and don't have any more to do. What are you up to this weekend?" 

"Nothing much," Carmine happily accepted the change of subject. "Dad's working all weekend, so I expect we'll just be at home. What about you?" 

"Tonight nothing much, but Daddy's coming home late tomorrow night, as I told you," Jess smiled happily. "So we'll be spending Sunday together before he has to go back on tour again. I expect we'll have a roast dinner or something and just chill out as a family." 

"Sounds like a good weekend!" Carmine continued to eat the pasta that Gino had made her to take to school. "And then next week, rehearsals after rehearsals before the show." 

"Yep! A week and a half of nothing but rehearsing," laughed Jess. "It's going to be fun!" 

.. 

TheJasonGardiner: the pride I have in these two girls is insane. Today, my gorgeous niece Jessica completed her year 6 SAT exams, and now we are just waiting to find out how she's done (she may not think so, but I know she's done incredibly.) And today, my remarkable goddaughter Adelina got her second year university results, and came out with a first!!! I'm honestly so proud of these two amazing girls and their achievements, and I love them both unconditionally. ❤

TheRevel: Just a post to say that I couldn't be prouder of my beautiful baby girl. Today, she completed her year 6 SAT exams, and I can't wait to see her results and see that she's smashed them all. I may not have been there when she was born, I may not have watched her take her first steps, I may not have heard her speak her first word, and I may not have bought her her first ever school uniform, but she's my daughter no matter what. I love her more than anything and I'm honestly the proudest dad in the universe. 

She really is a credit to us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I'm so so so so sorry that I've not updated in so long! I got writer's block again with this chapter and just wasn't happy with what I wrote. This still isnt my favourite chapter but I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter is partly done, so hopefully I'll update sooner. 
> 
> We only have three more chapters now and I can't quite believe this is coming to an end...but this is not the end of the TLG series, believe me!!! 
> 
> To all of you in lockdown - stay safe, look after each other and make sure to prioritise your mental health and wellbeing. To those not in lockdown, the exact same. Sending so much love to you all ❤


End file.
